SoulTale
by Ryuunoko
Summary: El primero en caer fue Determinación, huyendo de los humanos. Paciencia buscaba una salida. Valentía salvó a alguien. Perseverancia buscaba a alguien. Amabilidad fue engañado. Integridad se perdió. Justicia pagaba los errores de otro. Luego, llegó el octavo niño, la octava alma, el regreso de Determinación y la más poderosa de los siete. Esa es Frisk. (Cuarto arco: Jasminum)
1. (0) Flowey

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Muy posible OoC._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Ryuu y vengo al fandom de Undertale solamente para... fangirlear un rato XD  
Espero les guste el fic, no prometo actualizaciones muy seguidas porque este fic está hecho principalmente por la emoción de haber jugado el juego y las ideas saltando en mi cabeza, pero en sí, lo actualizaré cada que pueda. Muchas gracias por detenerte a leer el fic y espero que este primer capítulo te guste :D_

 _Este fic es el inicio de otros tantos que tengo pensados (no sé si vaya a hacerlos, si se pasan por mi perfil, se darán cuenta que le debo mi vida a Pokémon y Fire Emblem... bueno, que vaya a hacerlos **voy** a hacerlos... cuándo es la cuestión XD), este se trata enteramente de Flowey y cómo vive con Frisk y sus amigos en la superficie, el resto de trama será desenvuelta después. ¡Por el momento, espero que disfruten de Ranunculus eschscholtzii! (Ni idea de cómo se pronuncia, pueden simplemente llamarlo Ranunculus)._

 _¡Más explicaciones siempre al final del capítulo! ¡Espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, **Determinación** cayó del cielo, directo a Underground, ese fue el primer niño caído._

 _Escuchando sus gemidos lastimeros, el príncipe de los monstruos llegó a su ayuda, le llevó al castillo y curó sus heridas, pero **Determinación** no podía volver a su hogar y tampoco tenía un hogar al cual volver. Fue así como el rey y la reina le adoptaron y **Determinación** se volvió parte de la familia real de los monstruos._

 _Y así también se convirtió en su esperanza. La esperanza de un futuro brillante._

 _Pero **Determinación** no veía un futuro brillante, no quería ser la esperanza de nadie. Fue así como engañó al príncipe para que tomara su alma y le llevara de nuevo a la superficie, se vengaría de todos los que le hicieron tanto daño._

 _Sin embargo, el príncipe no deseaba lastimar a nadie, consiguió tener control sobre sí mismo por un momento y detuvo a **Determinación** de cometer un gran error. Así murieron ambos a manos de los humanos. Así el alma de ambos se separó._

 _Fue así como el príncipe se volvió una flor._

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 **SoulTale  
Ranunculus eschscholtzii**

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 **Capítulo I  
** –Flowey–  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

El silencio inundaba el lugar y sólo un rayo de luz que venía desde el cielo iluminaba el oscuro lugar, enfocando a una única flor amarilla que lucía aburrida y meditabunda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todos se habían marchado, no tenía noción del tiempo, desde que había vuelto a ser una flor, sus sentidos se entorpecieron y estar en soledad por tanto tiempo no ayudaba en nada.

Ser una flor era un asco.

Bien podría irse, salir a la superficie como todos y no tendría que aguantarse ese tétrico silencio que empezaba a irritarlo, pero no quería. No iba a salir a la superficie, se iba a quedar en Underground para siempre o por lo menos hasta que muriera… lo que era prácticamente para siempre.

No había nada nuevo que ver, no había nadie así que tampoco había nada interesante que observar, simplemente estaba él, Flowey la Flor, sólo en las Ruinas viendo el tiempo pasar. Era insanamente aburrido.

Al menos podía presumir que el tiempo pasaba más lento y eso le daba tiempo para pensar. Pero eso también era un asco si se consideraba que solamente tenía ideas asesinas, pesimistas y suicidas en la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?! —Se quejó, no necesitaba una respuesta, él ya sabía qué había hecho pero aun así no había nadie en ese lugar que le negara el derecho de quejarse cínicamente de su miserable vida. Entonces, se escucharon pasos, era muy difícil equivocarse pues ese lugar estaba vacío, solamente estaba él y él no tenía pies. Se volteó a ver con una cara espeluznante y gritó: — **¡¿Quién anda ahí?!**

Pero su gesto decayó cuando vio una silueta conocida. No podía creer qué hacía ahí, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a venir? Y más cuando el monte Ebott lleva alrededor de dos horas en ser escalado y otras tres en ir a pie desde la entrada de Underground (donde la barrera había sido destruida) hasta las Ruinas.

Frisk se acercaba a él con una sonrisa emocionada, como si se tratara de un gran amigo que no había visto en años.

—¡No te acerques! —Fue lo primero a lo que Flowey le atinó a decir. Frisk de detuvo de inmediato a unos pasos de él, mirándolo con confusión— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Frisk le explicó con unas pocas señas sus intenciones: _"Vengo por ti"_

Flowey se le quedó mirando por un momento, como si fuera un insecto raro. —De acuerdo, pequeñín… ¿viniste de visita? ¿Tanto me extrañas? —Ante esas preguntas Frisk asintió sonrientemente, Flowey deseó tener brazos para poder darle un golpe, aquello había sido sarcasmo— En serio eres un idiota… ¡No necesito que vengas a visitarme! Demonios, ¿qué acaso no puedes dejarme tranquilo?

 _"Pero…"_

—¡Pero nada! —Le cortó molesto— Ya tienes tu final feliz, vete, disfrútalo y déjame a mi tranquilo.

 _"Flowey…"_

—¡Largo!

Frisk solamente lo miró tristemente, entonces, se marchó a paso lento haciendo unas señas más que no se molestó en ver o comprender. De todas las personas en el mundo, Frisk era a quién menos deseaba ver, alejarlo era lo mejor, aunque fuese aburrido y asqueroso vivir allí abajo sólo, aún tenía la suficiente consciencia como para saber que eso era lo mejor.

Y lo mejor también era que Frisk no se le acercara más.

.-

—… realmente no tienes remedio —suspiró Flowey riendo con gracia ante la estúpida persistencia de Frisk, quién claro, había vuelto, demasiado rápido para su gusto— ¿acaso no me escuchaste ayer? **NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS.**

Sabía que esas espeluznantes caras ya no hacían ningún efecto en Frisk, pues solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa paciente, como si esperara que descargara todas sus penas en algún momento.

—Ya vete.

Pero esta vez Frisk no obedeció, simplemente se sentó frente a él sonriendo con naturalidad. Flowey frunció el ceño.

—Largo… —irritado, sonrió— vamos, no tengo todo el día, sólo vete… ¡demonios Frisk, sólo vete! —Se quejó empezando a tratar de empujarle con su rostro en la pierna, pero no le movió ni un milímetro— arg… ¡como sea! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Y así pasaron una larga y aburrida tarde en silencio.

.-

Flowey no se explicaba cómo ni de donde Frisk sacaba tanto tiempo para ir a visitarlo, debía tardar horas en llegar y horas en devolverse a casa, pero seguía yendo y quedándose con él un buen rato. A veces traía juegos (que Flowey nunca jugaba ni iba a jugar) y otras veces libros ilustrados para entretenerlo.

Debía admitir que funcionaba… aunque fuera un poco, al menos la compañía de Frisk era algo nuevo entre su rutina de silencio eterno, con los días dejó de decirle que se marchara… le empezó a amenazar, pero parecía que eso tampoco funcionaba.

¿De dónde demonios sacaba tanta paciencia y persistencia? … Claro, a veces lo olvidaba, era su Determinación.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —Preguntó cansado viendo el dibujo de una flor que Frisk coloreaba con tranquilidad— No iré a la superficie contigo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa, diciéndole que no se iba a rendir con él.

Eso lo irritó.

—¿No lo entiendes? No puedo sentir nada —esforzó una sonrisa, esa que siempre le salía como si fuese una floreció la amable— sí voy contigo, lastimaré a todo el mundo.

 _"No lo harás"_

Esa respuesta tan segura le hizo querer reír, y lo hizo, con una sonrisa macabra. —En serio… eres un **IDIOTA.**

Como había esperado hacer hace varios días atrás, empezó una batalla, todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro y Frisk lo miraba confundido y sorprendido. ¿En serio no se lo había esperado? Le había dicho hasta la saciedad que lo dejara tranquilo, que no necesitaba compañía, que si seguía insistiendo lo iba a matar…

Pues bien, ante el aviso no hay traición.

Con sus semillas, encerró el alma de Frisk en círculos, haciendo que esquivar fuera imposible. Uno, dos, tres golpes seguidos, solamente le quedaba un punto de HP y moriría, tan fácil como eso, no había nadie ahí para interrumpirlo esta vez y aunque Frisk cargara partida, al menos habría aprendido la lección.

Un golpe más.

Un golpe que ni siquiera fue efectuado.

Flowey lo intentó, en serio que lo hizo, pero viendo a Frisk con varias heridas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… hacía _algo_ que le impedía efectuar el condenado ataque que lo mataría de una vez por todas.

Estaba confundido y contrariado. —¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?

Frisk pulsó el botón de Actuar, lo quería salvar.

—¡Ugh! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Empezó a atacarlo, pero esta vez con ataques que tenían al menos una probabilidad de ser esquivados, Frisk los pasó todos y continuó oprimiendo el botón de actuar.

 **[Salvar]**

No podía creer que seguía haciendo eso, era ridículo, ¿cómo demonios podía ser tan persistente?

—Desde que soy una flor no puedo sentir nada —contó Flowey mientras le atacaba, Frisk le prestaba atención al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las "balas de amistad"— he matado, lastimado, engañado… sólo por curiosidad… ¿crees que podrás cambiar eso? ¿Crees que no lo volvería a hacer? ¡No me hagas reír!

 **[Salvar]**

—¡No hay nada que salvar, yo no tengo salvación! —Estaba exasperado de tener que repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, frunció el ceño— Si para hacerte entrar en razón tengo que matarte… ¡lo haré!

Innumerables semillas fueron en dirección al alma de Frisk y todas y cada una de ellas fueron esquivadas con maestría, para disgusto de Flowey, quién empezaba a cansarse.

—Escucha… ¿cómo esperas que vaya a la superficie así? ¡Ni mamá ni papá pudieron ayudarme! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tú…

 **[Salvar]**

—…que tú…

[Salvar]

—… PODRÁS SALVARME?! —Los ataques cesaron, Flowey miraba a Frisk con ira y lágrimas a punto de brotar— Lo he intentado… ¡en serio que lo he intentado! He intentado sentir amor otra vez… felicidad… he intentado tantas veces… he pedido ayuda tantas veces que… ¡no va a servir de nada! —Frisk le miraba con atención, parecía que iba a empezar a llorar en su lugar— Tsk. —Flowey suspiró y dirigió algunas balas de amistad al alma de Frisk, curándole— Toma eso y vete a la superficie, no tengo más ánimos para lidiar contigo.

—…

 **[Salvar]**

—¡Para ya de hacer eso! —Exclamó furioso, Frisk su tenía su mano en el botón de Actuar. Flowey comprendió que no se iba a rendir, no tenía otro remedio— Es suficiente —atrapó el alma de Frisk en el recuadro de acción, reduciéndolo a tal punto de volver imposible el esquivar— cuando cargues partida no vengas a verme.

Un golpe.

Dos golpes.

Tres golpes…

Cuatro…

Las semillas se acercaban… dentro de nada Frisk ya no estaría ahí… y… y…

—No puedo —susurró Flowey desvaneciendo lentamente el ataque, molesto consigo mismo, confundido por sus propias acciones y contrariado por no saber qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento— en serio estás haciendo que… ¿me preocupe por ti? —Rió de mala gana— Imposible…

—Flowey…

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Frisk quién no podía moverse, ¿acaso había hablado?

—Flowey… re-realmente no me importa si puedes sentir o no… o… o si nos vas a lastimarme —su voz era tímida, suave y algo temblorosa, como si no acostumbrara a usarla— yo… yo de verdad no creo que no tengas salvación, yo… de verdad… quiero que vengas conmigo a la superficie… con mamá… con mis amigos… tú también mereces un final feliz. —Tomó aire, aquello le estaba costando— a-así que… por favor…

—Ya basta Frisk… —pidió en un susurro, algo muy dentro de él estaba empezando a quebrarse, no sabía qué era, no sabía qué pasaba, simplemente sabía que dolía— no vas a conseguirlo no vas a… —sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sollozando— ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero lastimarte, no quiero lastimar a nadie más, no quiero ser una flor, quiero mi alma, quiero mi cuerpo, quiero salir de aquí y ser capaz de amar nuevamente pero… no… no es posible… yo… yo sólo quiero morir.

Flowey perdió fuerzas y Frisk fue libre, no tardó no un segundo en pensar si ir a consolar a Flowey o no, apenas pudo moverse ya estaba abrazando a la flor con delicadeza, llorando con él, consolándolo, queriendo expresarle que no estaba sólo. Aún le tenía, aún seguía con él.

.-

Al final, Flowey no dio más pelea, Frisk le puso en una maceta y lo llevó a la superficie, pero que Flowey no dijera nada ni que se quejara no era señal de algo bueno: Flowey había entrado en estado depresivo. No estaba consciente del todo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, haberse escuchado a sí mismo decir por fin todo lo que deseaba le había hecho sentir miserable, le había hecho sentir patético, adolorido… le había hecho sentir.

Sentir tampoco era señal de algo bueno, menos cuando solamente eres capaz de sentir cosas negativas.

No supo cuándo llegó a casa de Frisk, no supo cuál fue la expresión de Toriel al verlo ni de cuánto tiempo pasó con Frisk tratando de subirle los ánimos con cualquier método, si al muy al caso pudo darse cuenta que había llamado a sus (apestosos) amigos para ayudarle a siquiera dignarse a hablar con alguien.

Fallo catastrófico, ni las horrorosas bromas de Sans pudieron hacerle reaccionar.

—Flowey… por favor… —escuchó un día, era una voz extraña y temblorosa, esa voz consiguió hacer que se fijara un poco más en su entorno, dándose cuenta de que estaba encima de una mesa, en una maceta con Frisk llorando frente suyo— no mueras… despierta… po-por favor…

Despertar. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que su depresión había llegado al punto de que no tenía su tallo erguido, simplemente lucía inerte con el rostro encima de la mesa y sus pétalos amenazando con caerse.

—Ojalá… —le dijo en un susurro caído que consiguió que le mirará atentamente muy sorprendido— ojalá… fuera tan… fácil…

Esas palabras posiblemente no eran las más adecuadas para alentar a un niño, pero consiguió que Frisk llorara de alegría al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, continuaba con vida.

—¡Traje el abono y agua, Alphys dijo que llegaría en…! —Toriel apareció en pijama detrás de Frisk, quién volteó a verla con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla de emoción. —¿Qué…? —Miró a Flowey, al parecer tenía mejor pinta porque la mujer sonrió— Gracias al cielo… temíamos lo peor…

—¿Dónde…?

—No, no —interrumpió Toriel acercándose hasta él con un vaso de agua y una bolsa llena de abono— debes descansar, después será tiempo de responder preguntas.

Con delicadeza le puso un poco de abono y agua en la maceta. Flowey aún estaba algo atontado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando a Toriel y a Frisk en pijama cuidándolo y haciéndole compañía, todavía no se explicaba qué había pasado, a penas pequeños flashes sin conexión venían a su cabeza mareándolo en el proceso.

Veinte minutos después estaban tocando el timbre, Toriel fue a abrir y se devolvió con cuatro personas más.

—¡Fl-Flowey! —Exclamó Alphys a penas le vio, lucía genuinamente preocupada— Oh Dios… ¿hace cuánto no sales al sol?

—Frisk lo saca todas las tardes —explicó Toriel con suavidad.

—¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A FLOWEY?! —Preguntó Papyrus viéndolo asombrado— ¿NO SERÁ QUE EL AIRE LA SUPERFICIE LO ENFERMÓ?

—No creo que las flores se enfermen, Papyrus —dijo Undyne riendo ante el comentario del esqueleto.

—bueno, nunca se sabe —dijo Sans metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul— hoy en día los gérmenes _florecen_ en todos lados.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Toriel ahogando una risa.

—SANS, NO.

Cada minuto que pasaba Flowey se sentía más y más confundido, Alphys no dejaba de revisarlo con una lupa y preguntándole sobre su estado de vez en cuando.

 _"¿Por qué vinieron todos?"_ Preguntó Frisk sonriente, claramente feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos reunidos por Flowey.

—Decidí acompañar a Alphys, son las dos de la madrugada y no hay demasiados autobuses —explicó Undyne—. Así que llamé a Papyrus para que nos recogiera.

—Y SANS ME ACOMPAÑÓ.

Flowey no dijo nada, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo por qué ellos estaban ahí, por qué el alboroto y por qué… tanta preocupación sólo por él. Alphys empezaba a hacer varias hipótesis sobre su estado y también pensaba en algunos remedios, Papyrus le prometía darle un delicioso espagueti si se mejoraba y Sans llenaba el ambiente con bromas. Frisk reía y le dedicaba una que otra amable sonrisa, feliz de verlo despierto.

Él no se merecía nada de eso, no podía entenderlo, no podía entender por qué…

—E-eh Flowey… ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Alphys.

—no tienes ninguna _florencia,_ ¿no es así, chico?

—SANS, SOLAMENTE LO EMPEORAS CON TUS TERRIBLES BROMAS.

—Vamos Papyrus, no _marchites_ el humor —dijo Toriel ganándose una buena risotada de parte de Sans. Luego miró a Flowey— lo siento… ¿algo anda mal?

… eran tan buenos con él.

—No… —dijo en un susurro— estoy bien.

Hubo silencio en la sala, por la mirada que Frisk le dedicó pudo adivinar que nadie le había creído. Alphys tomó la palabra.

—Flowey, por lo que parece no has estado haciendo correctamente tu proceso de fotosíntesis, es un milagro que sigas vivo… —no tartamudeaba, pero hablaba suavemente como si le preocupara enojarlo— por eso… necesito saber qué pasó y cómo te sientes… no queremos que esto pase a por mayores.

—OH NO —exclamó Papyrus angustiado— ¿ESO DE FOTOGÉNICA ES MUY GRAVE?

—Eh… es fotosíntesis Papyrus —dijo Alphys riendo nerviosa.

—AHHH… —asintió como comprendiendo— Y… ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

—bueno, es como decir… que nuestro florido amigo no ha comido en un mes —explicó Sans con naturalidad.

—¡¿UN MES?! —Preguntaron Flowey y Papyrus al mismo tiempo asombrados.

Todos se miraron preocupados entre sí, menos Sans quién simplemente se encogió de hombros. Esta vez fue Frisk el que tomó la palabra.

 _"Ha pasado un mes desde que estás en la superficie"_

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de capítulo:_** _Aquí algunas aclaraciones :D_

✿ _El Ranunculus son Buttercup, la flor con la que Chara se mató y las mismas que florecen en Undertale, esas son las flores doradas del juego y es la especie de flor que es Flowey, para mí, la **Ranunculus eschscholtzii** es la que más se parece a Flowey, por eso decidí llamarle así al fic._

✿ _Sans hablará en minúsculas y Papyrus en mayúsculas, así que cuando vean las mayúsculas de Paps... no es que esté gritando. Y las letras subrayadas es cuando hay una cara espantosa, como las que Flowey hace o como la que hace Sans con el "you'd be dead where you stand (estarías muerto donde estás)"._

✿ _Las comillas y letra itálica (cursiva) es Frisk haciendo señas. Sí, Frisk habla pero prefiere hablar en lenguaje de señas._

✿ _Frisk tiene género neutral, por lo cual no van a ver en ningún momento que me refiera a Frisk como "él" o "ella", si por casualidad llega a haber algo parecido a una diferenciación de género... sólo recuerden que no importa, Frisk sólo es Frisk :D (trabajar con Yellow en esto ha servido de algo)._

✿ _Miles de perdones por lo mal que me quedaron las malas bromas de Sans y Toriel, me di cuenta que... hacer malas bromas es más difícil de lo que parece, en efecto, querido(a) lector(a), Sans y Toriel son genios XD_

 _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: ¿Quién necesita brazos para jugar?  
** ∟ _Para incitar a una flor a jugar, solamente se necesita de dos pares de ojos tiernos._ **  
**


	2. (0) ¿Quién necesita brazos para jugar?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Muy posible OoC._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _Debería estar actualizando otras cosas... ¡Pero como siempre el fangirleo es más poderoso! Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y leer, espero que les guste este capítulo (que la verdad está algo corto y apresurado, pero hecho con cariño). Por cierto, si ven a Frisk actuar con mucha madurez o seriedad, no es intencional, es que... es decir, adoro a Frisk, pero hacerle sin que hable afecta un poco su personalidad... o al menos desde mi punto de vista, ustedes me dirán si me quedó bien o no XD_

 _Y si ven a Flowey bipolar y cascarrabias... es porque de por sí ya es bipolar, pero cascarrabias hay una buena razón ;D  
¡Sin más preámbulo les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Ranunculus eschscholtzii**

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 **Capítulo II  
** ¿Quién necesita brazos para jugar?  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿—

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, el sol brillaba bastante y a pesar de ser verano el clima estaba perfecto, ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío, estaba en su punto. Incluso los pájaros cantaban alegres, era sorprendente ver que la superficie tenía tantas cosas buenas para ofrecer, o al menos en ese lado de la vecindad.

Todo era tan bueno que hacía que Flowey se sintiera patético. Frisk le había explicado que en cuanto pudo lo metió en una maceta (la condenada maceta donde estaba en ese preciso momento) y lo llevó a casa, así de sencillo y él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por quedarse en Underground.

Ahora miraba el cielo y ciertamente, era más brillante y bello que como se veía desde el gran cráter del monte Ebott. Tantas cosas buenas…

Lo enfermaban.

Unos pasos apresurados llegaron hasta él, estaba tomando el sol desde la habitación de Frisk, justo al lado de la ventana, entonces fue cuando le vio llegar sonriente como siempre, informándole que había terminado de ayudar a Toriel con el aseo del hogar y que ya no tendría que quedarse sólo.

—Aww, ¿intentaste terminar antes por mí? —Preguntó Flowey con halago fingido, Frisk asintió entusiasta, Flowey sonrió aún más— ¡Eso es adorable! Ahora que ya terminaste ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a jugar? ¿A ver una película? ¿Comer una torta? ¿Dibujar? ¿Divertirnos? —Frisk dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta que Flowey estaba siendo sarcástico. La flor sonrió esta vez de forma más forzada— Porque claro, hay TAAAANTAS cosas por hacer aquí que muero de ganas de hacerlas todas justo contigo… —dejó de actuar y poniéndose serio miró por la ventana— sólo déjame en paz.

Frisk se acercó a Flowey con preocupación, se subió a su cama y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba la maceta con éste, entonces, se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? —Preguntó Flowey irritado mirándolo de reojo con desaliento.

 _"Siempre me pides que me vaya"_ explicó con una mueca triste _"no es bueno quedarse sólo"_

—Pf, ¿y cómo sabes eso? A veces quedarse sólo y en **paz** es lo mejor para alguien —dijo encarándolo.

 _"No quiero dejarte sólo"_

—Ugh, olvídalo, es como hablar con una pared —dijo Flowey rondando los ojos.

Frisk tomó la maceta y lo retiró de la ventana, saliendo con él de la habitación.

—¿A dónde me llevas ahora? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Frisk de limitó a señalar el patio delantero de la casa.

Había pasado una semana desde que Flowey había recuperado el conocimiento, sin embargo, el humor de la flor parecía haber empeorado. Alphys había recomendado que lo dejaran todo el tiempo posible al sol, cuidar el abono, regarlo con frecuencia, todo para que recuperara todas las proteínas perdidas durante su depresión, aseguró que vendría de vez en cuando a hacer chequeos y demás, pero el hecho de que Flowey no tuviese muchos ánimos de vivir no hacía que los esfuerzos de Alphys tuviesen muchos frutos.

Flowey no tenía deseos de continuar con vida, o al menos eso aparentaba, parecía odiar a todo el mundo, a Toriel, Alphys, Frisk, el perro del vecino y el cartero al que sólo vio una vez pero decidió que lo mordería si lo veía nuevamente.

—¿no crees que quizás estaba mejor en underground?

Sans le había dicho aquello como un comentario casual, pero Frisk negó inmediatamente. Había visto a Flowey sólo en las ruinas, aunque no se veía tan mal como estaba ahora, sí se veía desolado, furioso, demente… al menos en la superficie sólo era una florecilla amargada y pesimista. Sí, tampoco era lo mejor pero al menos ya era _algo._

Frisk quería hallar la razón del pesimismo de Flowey, sabía que no podía sentir amor o cariño, pero tenía la seguridad de que al menos no le odiaba… no le perdonas la vida a alguien a quién odias, en especial si se trata de Flowey.

—Ugh… ¡pero si ya estuvimos aquí dos horas ayer! ¡Prefiero quedarme en la ventana! —Se quejó haciendo pataleta en su maceta.

Frisk puso la maceta de Flowey encima del césped para poder hacer bien las señas: _"Pensé que te gustaría salir"_

—Pues no, te equivocaste, ¡quiero entrar! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

 _"¿Por qué?"_

—Aquí hay muchos humanos, ya tengo suficiente con tener que verte la cara a ti todos los días —explicó molesto.

Frisk sonrió con gracia, era curioso que a Flowey le incomodara la presencia de los humanos.

 _"¿Quieres que llame a Papyrus y Sans?"_

— **NO** —negó Flowey inmediatamente— quiero estar SOLO **,** ¡¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?!

 _"Pero a Papyrus le caes bien y a Sans…"_

—¡No me hables de ese tipo! ¡Me incomoda! ¡No lo menciones! —Exclamó nuevamente molesto, Frisk le miraba sin comprender. Flowey suspiró mirando a otro lado— Sólo llévame dentro.

Pero Frisk negó. _"Dijiste que querías jugar"_

—Era sarcasmo.

 _"Vamos a jugar"_ sonrió.

—¡Que era sarcasmo! —Gritó al ver que Frisk le ignoraba— Además, ¡no tengo brazos! ¡¿A qué podría jugar?!

 _"Podrías extender tus ramas"_

—Ja, ja… ¡estas son hojas idiota! Y mi magia sólo funciona cuando estoy plantado —explicó gruñendo, pero sonrió de repente— a menos que pienses en plantarme, ¡así tendremos una linda tarde de juegos!

Frisk negó con la cabeza y aunque Flowey ya se lo esperaba no pudo evitar enojarse. Esa prometía ser una tarde larguísima.

—¡Oye! ¡Frisk! —Ambos voltearon a mirar, frente a la cerca estaba el niño monstruo con su típica camisa amarilla a rayas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro— ¡Vamos al parque! ¡Los otros nos esperan!

Pero Frisk negó con la cabeza. _"Estoy acompañando a mi amigo"._

—No soy tu amigo —repuso Flowey frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ooh! ¿Quién es tu amigo? —Preguntó el niño monstruo entrando al jardín corriendo emocionado, pero cayó a unos pasos de ellos.

—Ja, ja —rió Flowey con malicia, Frisk en cambio, hizo el ademán de levantarse para ayudarlo.

El niño monstruo se levantó despegando su cabeza del suelo antes de que Frisk hiciera algo. —Estoy bien —aseguró sin perder su buen humor— y… ¿tu amigo es una flor?

Flowey miró de mala gana al niño, era extraño que no lo reconociera, después de todo, los monstruos generalmente lo hacían al verlo. ¿Cómo olvidar a la maldita flor que les robó el alma?

Frisk le miró fijamente, incitándole a presentarse adecuadamente. Rodó los ojos antes de sonreír abiertamente: —¡Holi! ¡Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor! Un placer conocerte amiguito.

—Oh… ¡igualmente! —sonrió el niño. —Eh… ¡lindos pétalos!

—¡Gracias chico! Eres muy amable, ¿eres un amigo de Frisk?

—¡Sip! Nos conocimos en Snowdin, cuando aún estábamos en…

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Entonces ayudaste Frisk a salvarnos a todos? —Frisk empezó a preocuparse, Flowey definitivamente estaba fingiendo y cuando lo hacía… normalmente Toriel tenía que sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios o un pegamento.

—Bueno… la verdad no hice gran cosa —dijo él avergonzado mirando al suelo— solamente me interpuse tontamente para que Undyne no le pateara el trasero…

—Uhh, pero si eso es muy valiente —alagó Flowey con felicidad— me caes bien chico, ¡creo que podremos ser grandes amigos! —El niño monstruo estaba demasiado ensimismado conociendo al _amable Flowey_ que no se fijó en la cara de preocupación que Frisk ponía— ¡Como muestra de nuestra amistad te compartiré algo! ¡Son semillas amigables…!

Frisk interrumpió el diálogo, no quería que Flowey lastimara a nadie y menos a un niño, tomó su maceta y lo giró para que le viera. _"Por favor, no"_

Flowey se quedó en silencio con esa sonrisa alegre, pero poco a poco cambió de expresión, no parecía molesto ni aburrido, sólo algo… ¿cansado? —Bien.

Frisk le sonrió agradecido, aquello había sido extrañamente amable de su parte.

El niño monstruo miró confundido tanto a Frisk como a Flowey, entonces preguntó: —Eh… oye, ¿de qué me perdí?

.-

Después de diez minutos, el niño monstruo estaba más o menos enterado de la situación, Flowey después de su pequeña charla con Frisk había dejado de fingir ser alguien amable… así que se quejaba de lo irritante que estaba el día y de lo odioso que era estar allí con los dos niños.

—Vaya… oye, pero sí que me engañaste —dijo el niño para nada molesto, parecía más bien asombrado— eres bueno actuando, casi como Mettaton.

—Ugh, no me compares con ese robot diva —dijo Flowey mirando con repulsión al niño por sus palabras. Frisk le tocó uno de sus pétalos llamando su atención, pidiéndole claramente que no hablara mal de su amigo— ¿qué? Es la verdad.

—Pero si Mettaton es genial —dijo el niño monstruo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión, empezando a hablar y a gestualizar mientras lo hacía— ¡es toda una estrella! ¡¿No has visto todas esas geniales películas que ha hecho?! Las mejores son las navideñas, ¡me encantó esa donde se paró encima del árbol de Navidad porque él era la estrella y todo se calló pero él posó dramáticamente salvando así a San…!

 **—yA cÁllATe** —ordenó Flowey luciendo una cara espantosa, no estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con ese fastidioso niñito charlatán.

Frisk se alteró a ver a Flowey, temiendo que hubiera espantado al niño monstruo. Pero la cara que estaba haciendo no era para nada la de un niño asustado.

—Eso… fue… ¡genial! —Exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Flowey le miró como a un bicho raro y Frisk con bastante sorpresa— ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Parecías otra persona! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Flowey veía al niño que se aproximaba más y más a él, entonces, alejando su tallo tanto como podía, miró a Frisk. —Aléjalo de mí o no respondo.

—Chico, ¡a los demás les va a encantar! —Exclamó feliz saltando en su lugar— ¿Por qué no vienen al parque?

Frisk miró a Flowey, éste lucía una expresión… indescriptible, parecía decir "eres un idiota" con toda su cara, Frisk definitivamente no quería incomodarlo, había hecho un gran avance sacándolo de la casa sin que le amenazara de muerte y a todos sus conocidos. Negó.

 _"A Flowey no le gusta salir"_

El niño monstruo dejó de saltar. —Oh, ya veo… en ese caso… ¿jugamos aquí?

Flowey le miró recelosamente, Frisk respondió nuevamente: _"No creo que a mamá le guste que juguemos en el jardín…"_

—Bueno… estará bien si sólo somos nosotros tres, ¿no es así? —Preguntó nuevamente sonriente.

—Ugh, no me metas en ese costal, mocoso —dijo Flowey de mal humor— yo no voy a jugar a nada con ustedes pequeños tontos.

El niño monstruo pareció decaer. —¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta jugar?

—Oh, no sé… ¿quizás es porque… ¡no tengo brazos?! —Preguntó señalando su tallo con irritación y obviedad. El niño monstruo le miró confundido y entre el silencio sólo se escuchó la risa ahogada de Frisk. Flowey le miró molesto. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Chico, eso no es un problema, ¡yo tampoco tengo brazos y puedo hacer muchas cosas! —Exclamó sonriente. —Además… ¿quién necesita brazos para jugar?

—¿Estás encerrado en una maceta? —Preguntó Flowey seriamente— Eso pensé.

—Bueno… podríamos plantarte —propuso el niño mirando a Frisk con una sonrisa. Pero el niño negó.

 _"Flowey está bajo observación"_ explicó tranquilamente, la flor bufó _"pero podemos jugar a las adivinanzas"_

—¡OH! ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta ese juego! —Exclamó el niño monstruo saltando nuevamente para luego sentarse con felicidad— ¿Empieza Flowey?

—No voy a jugar a nada con ustedes dos —repitió, pero los dos niños le miraban emocionados y felices, el niño monstruo por poder ver en acción sus "grandes dotes de cambiar de voz y rostro" y Frisk por haber podido pensar en un juego apto para Flowey— ugh… no hagan esa cara… ya basta… —los dos se sentaron aún más cerca de él— ¡ARG! ¡BIEN, BIEN! ¡Pero aléjense de mí que no me dejan respirar!

—Oh, lo sentimos —se disculpó el niño monstruo alejándose a penas un poco, Frisk le imitó.

Vieron cómo el rostro de Flowey se empezaba a derretir, sorprendiendo al niño monstruo y haciendo que Frisk le viera con más atención, entonces, apareció una cara totalmente diferente: —¡Oh querida, por favor perdóname, prometo que me reiré a la próxima de tus terribles bromas y que cuidaremos de este humano que recién conozco como si fuera nuestro propio hijo para formar una hermosa y perfectamente normal familia! ¡Pero vuelve conmigo!

Aunque la representación de Asgore fue hecha con la intención de ofender al rey de los monstruos y ganarse el repudio de los niños para terminar ese tonto juego… había sido tan buena y graciosa que ambos se echaron a reír.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamaba el niño monstruo entre risas— ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Frisk reía también, no tanto como el niño monstruo pues Asgore no merecía semejante burla… pero de todas formas, era divertido.

—Ugh… ustedes están dementes —dijo Flowey contrariado.

—Owww… vamos Flowey, por favor, por favor… ¿sí? —Preguntó el niño monstruo mirándole sonriente, rogándole con la mirada.

Frisk apoyó al niño monstruo acercándose a él también, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara con sus representaciones, se encogió incómodo en su maceta. —Sólo… sólo una y ya… ¡Pero aléjense de mí!

.-

Cuando el niño monstruo se despidió de Frisk y Flowey, el olor de la cena de Toriel empezaba a llegar a ellos desde el patio, Flowey todavía no se explicaba como esos dos mocosos se las habían ingeniado para tenerlo ahí durante tres horas haciendo representaciones burlescas de sus amigos, algunos personajes famosos y otros tantos conocidos.

—Buenas noches, ¿se divirtieron? —Preguntó Toriel sonriendo mientras ponía la mesa al verlos entrar.

—No —dijo Flowey al mismo tiempo que Frisk asentía.

Toriel rió. —Me alegra.

Ella volvió a la cocina y Flowey suspiró irritado. —¿Por qué demonios me ignoran siempre?

Frisk le miró fijamente mientras le dejaba en la mesa. _"¿No te divertiste?"_

—No —repitió Flowey— ¡les dije que no quería jugar y ustedes solamente me presionaron para verme como una atracción de circo!

 _"Lo siento"_ se disculpó Frisk, triste de escuchar aquella declaración.

Flowey le miró con el ceño fruncido, no se sentía menos indignado, pero al menos pudo dejar de quejarse. —Pf, eres un sentimentalista —bufó mirando al otro lado— al menos pudo haber sido peor. Al escuchar aquello, Frisk miró a Flowey con una sonrisa antes de abrazarle por la maceta. —¡No te me acerques! ¡Me quitas mi oxígeno!

—Las plantas respiran dióxido de carbono, Flowey —dijo Toriel regresando con un plato de caracoles. —Hora de comer, Frisk.

Frisk asintió feliz mientras lo dejaba tranquilo encima de la mesa, luego se sentó y empezó a cenar con Toriel. Flowey les observó… pensando en lo fácil que sería envenenarlos desde esa posición.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de capítulo:_** _¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Ahora procedo a responder rápidamente los comentarios :D (¿es idea mía o siempre que actualizo estoy de afán?)_

 _ **ZardX:** ¡Hola Zard! Oh Dios mío, tienes toda la razón, ha pasado un tiempo y yo aún te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños ;o; _

_¡No me esperaba que te gustara Undertale! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!_

 _Me hace feliz poder leerte nuevamente y hablar contigo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarme, ¡espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Y concuerdo totalmente contigo: Undertale es precioso._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review Zard, ¡nos leemos (muy pronto~)!_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Oh vaya! ¡Muchas gracias! Pensé que esas bromas malas me habían quedado tan malas que harían llorar a Sans de risa (y luego me mataría). Gracias por leer ¡y por supuesto que la seguré! :D_

 _ **CosiKawaii:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, me halaga que te guste tanto el primer capítulo, y como verás… si el fangirleo me sigue atacando así tendremos capítulos muy seguidos xD_

 _¡Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _¡Un saludo a todos los lectores silenciosos! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: Las flores no tienen sentido del humor  
** ∟ _A Flowey no le gustan las bromas por una muy buena razón._ **  
**


	3. (0) Flores sin sentido del humor

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible OoC, muy malos chistes._

 ** _Notas iniciales de capitulo:_** _¡Pues bien! Estoy aquí de nuevo, este capítulo salió rápido porque es el más pesado (según yo) que he tenido que hacer o de los que haré, ¿por qué? Porque amo a Sans y Papyrus, obviamente y como los amo es tremendamente DIFÍCIL hacerlos, ¡las bromas de Sans son mi pesadilla! ¡Y Paps es demasiado bueno para su propia salud, no sé hacer personajes buenos! En fin, he leído que querían ver a los esquelebros así que aquí hay un pequeño capítulo con ellos... por favor, si pueden darme recomendaciones para no sufrir haciendo al Gran Papyrus y a Sans sería un enorme favor._

 _¡Sin más preámbulo les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Ranunculus eschscholtzii**

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
Capítulo III  
** Las flores no tienen sentido del humor  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿—

—Dime que estás bromeando —dijo Flowey hablando lentamente, amenazando con atacar en cualquier momento— ¡más te vale que estés bromeando, Frisk!

Su respuesta fue una negación.

—… esto es todo. ¡Sácame de aquí! —Gritó Flowey furioso y alterado mientras se sacudía en la maceta, tratando de escapar y ser libre otra vez— ¡Sácame, sácame!

 _"No es tan malo, te vas a divertir"_

—¡¿Divertirme?! ¡No! ¡Ese tipo solamente me hará pasar un _mal rato!_ —Flowey le gritaba mirándolo a los ojos tratando de que comprendiera lo delicada que era la situación, pero Frisk no captó lo que la flor quería decirle.

 _"Papyrus es genial"_

—¡No me refiero a ese estúpido esqueleto narcisista! ¡Me refiero a su estúpido hermano! —Frisk le miró con confusión.

 _"¿Qué pasa con Sans? ¿Por qué no te agrada?"_

Flowey frunció el ceño. —Tú… ¿no lo sabes? —Frisk negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Flowey suspirara enojado— olvídalo, solamente no lo quiero aquí.

 _"Pero ellos quieren verte"_

—¡Pero yo no quiero verlos! —Espetó Flowey— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien aquí!

El timbre sonó dejando a Flowey de piedra.

—Yo voy —aquella fue la voz cantarina de Toriel a lo lejos.

Hubo silencio por un momento, como si Flowey esperara que al final todo fuera una estúpida broma para hacerlo sufrir… pero al escuchar el chillido de Papyrus por haber presenciado un horrible chiste de Toriel y Sans, supo que aquello iba en serio.

— **¡AAAARG! ¡Sácame, sácame!** —Insistió Flowey balanceándose con violencia, Frisk corrió para agarrarlo justo antes de que cayera. —¡Frisk! ¡Si no me sacas de aquí ahora mismo juro que te mataré mientras duermes! —Amenazó Flowey como último recurso, ignorando que lo había salvado de un fuerte golpe.

Frisk miró a Flowey sin entender, no sabía qué era lo que Sans había hecho para causar tal efecto en Flowey pero debía ser algo bastante malo… y eso no tenía sentido, Sans no era alguien malvado, la cosa más horrible que podría haberle hecho a la flor era gastarle una terrible broma o haberle contado algún mal chiste.

 _"Flowey… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sans?"_

Flowey le miró, lucía un rostro de interés y preocupación genuina que lo incomodó, desvió la mirada. —Nada que te incumba, alcornoque.

Pero no le creyó, siguió mirándolo esperando pacientemente por la respuesta, comunicándole con la mirada que podría arreglar cualquier problema que hubiera surgido entre ellos… pobre inocente.

—¡FRISK! ¡FLOWEY! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA TENER UNA DIVERTIDA TARDE DE JUEGOS! —Papyrus entró en ese momento con una sonrisa alegre, con una pose heroica sosteniendo varios juegos de mesa, una pelota de basquetbol y una carreta llena de cuentos infantiles.

—heya peque —saludó Sans sonriente como siempre— ¿qué tal todo?

Frisk le sonrió a ambos antes de correr y brindarles un abrazo, Flowey habría hecho un comentario sarcástico o rodado los ojos irritado, pero en ese momento estaba más concentrado en mirar molesto al esqueleto de menor estatura, como si fuera la causa de todos sus males.

—OWWW, ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE TANTO? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! —Papyrus soltó su carreta, juegos de mesa y pelota para alzar a Frisk en brazos para poder abrazarle mejor.

Sans les miró con su imperturbable sonrisa, pero se desvió al sentir la mirada de Flowey sobre él. Tranquilamente levantó una mano: —hola chico, ¿qué tal? ¿disfrutas de la superficie? ¿ya echaste _raíces?_

Flowey le gruñó en respuesta: —No hables conmigo pequeña basura comediante.

Frisk y Papyrus dejaron de reír para ver a Flowey, lucía furioso con Sans y éste parecía bastante divertido por ello. —wow, eso fue muy rudo, no me eches _espinas_ muchacho, vengo en _flor_ de paz.

—¡SANS! —Se quejó Papyrus.

—¡Frisk! —Ese fue Flowey— ¡Sácame de aquí!

—nah, yo iré a hablar con tori un rato, no tienes que _arraigarte_ por mí —dijo Sans disfrutando de la situación. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la salida— además, los juegos no son lo mío, cuando sea la hora de los cuentos me llaman.

Papyrus bajó a Frisk y miró confundido a la puerta.

—¡No vuelvas! —Gritó Flowey.

Frisk miró a Flowey por un momento, la flor le devolvió la mirada desafiante, retándolo a quejarse, pero Frisk solamente suspiró tristemente antes de mirar a Papyrus.

 _"Escojan el juego, iré por Sans"_

Flowey abrió los ojos. —¡No te atrevas a dejarme sólo con…!

—OH, NO TIENES POR QUÉ PREOCUPARTE, A SANS DE VERDAD NO LE GUSTA LOS JUEGOS DE MESA… NI EL BASQUETBOL… —Frunció el ceño— ¡ES MUY FLOJO PARA TODO ESO! PERO PUEDE CONTAR CUENTOS, ÉL VOLVERÁ CUANDO SEA LA HORA DE CONTAR LOS CUENTOS —terminó sonriendo alegremente.

Frisk sonrió. _"Está bien, sólo quiero hablar con él"_

—OH, EN ESE CASO ADELANTE, FLOWEY Y YO ELEGIREMOS EL JUEGO MIENTRAS LLEGAS.

—¡Frisk, envenenaré tu comida, la de Toriel, la del perro, LO ENVENENARÉ TODO! —Gritó Flowey sacudiéndose buscando detenerlo para que no se fuera, pero era muy tarde, ya sabía salido.

—NO CREO QUE ENVENENAR SEA ALGO BUENO —comentó Papyrus— ¡PERO PODEMOS JUGAR A LA COCINA! ¡TRAJE UN HORNO DE JUGUETE CON PASTA DE JUGUETE, ESTÁ EN LA SALA!

Flowey lanzó un enorme quejido de frustración e ira, que Papyrus tomó como un grito de júbilo y aceptación, así que se dirigió a la salida dispuesto a traer el horno de juguete para empezar con aquella divertida tarde de juegos.

.-

Sans estaba acercándose tranquilamente a la cocina, donde Toriel estaba preparando la merienda para sus invitados, la casa de Toriel resultaba bastante pintoresca, paredes de colores brillantes, muebles bien conservados, algunas fotos, pinturas y estanterías con libros… era un ambiente familiar que siempre le había gustado, pasar tiempo en la casa de Toriel y Frisk había empezado a ser una costumbre desde que ayudaron a la mujer a mudarse a aquella agradable vecindad.

Pero habían dejado de ir, justo por el chiquillo que gritaba desesperado a lo lejos…

Justo entonces detuvo sus pasos al sentir un jalón, miró a quien le había detenido encontrándose con Frisk.

—oh, ¿pasa algo, peque?

Asintió. _"¿Por qué no quieres jugar?"_

—ah, no se me dan bien los juegos, prefiero pasar el tiempo con algunas bromas —comentó tranquilamente el esqueleto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza— no te preocupes por nada, ve y diviértete, creo que si me quedo allí solamente obtendremos una _Flowible_ sordera.

Ante el pequeño chiste Frisk sonrió levemente, no podía evitar reír de los malos chistes de Sans, pero en ese momento había algo que le inquietaba lo suficiente como para no seguirle el juego.

 _"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?"_

Sans le miró por un momento con una expresión indescifrable. —¿la florecilla y yo? nah, es la tercera vez que lo veo en mi vida —claramente la primera era cuando había tomado su alma y la segunda hace unas semanas cuando llegó con Alphys—. quizás es sólo que las flores no tienen sentido del humor, no pienses más en ello y ve a jugar, parece que están divirtiéndose demasiado a espaldas tuyas.

Frisk esperó un momento más, por si Sans decidía cambiar de opinión y contarle qué era lo que había pasado entre Flowey y él… pero el esqueleto le miraba tranquilamente como siempre, esperando a que se marchara para continuar su camino a la cocina. Finalmente Frisk asintió y sonriéndole se devolvió a la habitación, Sans levantó una mano y se despidió de él.

Frisk no escuchó el suspiro de cansancio de su amigo.

.-

Cinco, tres, dos minutos, cual sea el tiempo hubiese pasado Flowey no podía soportarlo más, lucía un gorro pequeño de chef y Papyrus estaba frente a él cocinando el espagueti de plástico, comentaba de vez en cuando los pasos que habían que seguir y luego explicaba el por qué esos pasos hacían que su espagueti fuera tan genial. Era peor que quemarse en Hotland.

—AHORA, COMO REGLA, ENTRE MÁS SE MUEVA MEJOR SABE.

Flowey miró a Papyrus con el ceño fruncido. —No, el espagueti se debe cocinar sólo, si lo mueves lo estropeas.

Papyrus miró a Flowey sin comprender lo que decía. —¿CÓMO? ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, UNDYNE ME HA ENTRENADO EN EL ARDUO ARTE DE LA COCINA Y ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR EQUIVOCADA.

—¿Hablas ese estúpido salmón? —Preguntó Flowey burlesco— ¡Ja! ¡Ese pez no sabe más que estrellar cosas y gritar como una tonta!

—NO CREO QUE SEA BUENO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE UNDYNE —dijo Papyrus sonriendo nervioso, sintiendo casi como la mencionada corría en su dirección solamente para defender su nombre— PERO BUENO, ¿EN DÓNDE ESCUCHASTE QUE ES ESPAGUETI NO SE MUEVE?

Flowey abrió la boca para responder pero se calló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio pensaba decirle a Papyrus que "lo sabía gracias a su mamá"? Ni siquiera deber estar hablando con él en primer lugar. Frunció el ceño.

—Sólo lo sé y ya —respondió de forma cortante— ¡¿cuánto más tardará ese idiota?!

—¿SABES HACER ESTAGUETI? —Preguntó Papyrus ignorando el insulto a Frisk.

La flor rodó los ojos. —Obviamente, no tiene ningún truco ha…

—WOOWIE, ERES MÁS GENIAL DE LO QUE PENSABA, FLOWEY —exclamó Papyrus sonriente— ¡¿NO TE GUSTARÍA COMPARTIR RECETAS Y SECRETOS CULONARIOS CONMIGO?! ¡SERÁ ASOMBROSO! ¡SEREMOS COMPAÑEROS DE COCINA!

Flowey miró a Papyrus con incredulidad no creyendo que de verdad estuviera tratando de alargar una conversación ni que deseara en serio tener una relación estrecha con él, era ridículo, no tenía sentido. Papyrus le miraba con una sonrisa abierta esperando su respuesta y él sencillamente… no entendía.

—Ya basta —murmuró con desdén y casi con rencor— deja de hacer eso.

Papyrus le miró confundido. —¿HACER QUÉ? —No hubo respuesta— ¿ESTÁS BIEN, FLOWEY?

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Repitió sin verlo, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo mientras gritaba— ¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¡Deja de ser tan amable conmigo! ¡No necesito tu compasión!

—NO TE ESTOY DANDO COMPASIÓN…

— **¡NO mIEnTas!** —Exclamó mirándolo esta vez con ira, Papyrus retrocedió por inercia al ver el rostro furioso de Flowey **—¡Solamente estás aquí porque ese idiota les dijo que estaba mal, ¿no es así?! ¡IMBÉCILES! ¡No entienden el significado de** **quiero estar sólo!** **¡No debieron haberme traído aquí! ¡No quiero tener que verlos a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Sólo…! ¡Sólo…!** —Pero Flowey empezó a calmarse cuando vio a Frisk asomarse tímidamente por la puerta y a Papyrus acercarse con lentitud y preocupación hasta él **— … UGH, ¡déjenme tranquilo!**

Ni Frisk ni Papyrus parecían molestos o asustados, Papyrus estaba arrodillado a la altura en la que estaba puesto y Frisk se acercaba con lentitud hasta estar dentro de la habitación a una distancia prudente. Al parecer, le iba a dejar la palabra a Papyrus.

—FLOWEY —Le llamó Papyrus con suavidad y un pequeño toque de consuelo, sonreía— EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO TIENE COMPASIÓN POR TI —la expresión de Flowey decayó a una de desconcierto— ES CIERTO QUE FRISK NOS LLAMÓ PARA SUBIRTE EL ÁNIMO, ¡PERO NOSOTROS FUIMOS LOS QUE DECIDIMOS VENIR! DESPUÉS DE TODO, ¡LOS AMIGOS SIEMPRE DEBEN ESTAR AHÍ PARA HACERTE SENTIR MEJOR! ASÍ QUE ESO NO CUENTA COMO COMPASIÓN, ¿NO?

—¿Qué…? ¿Amigos? —Preguntó Flowey realmente confundido— ¿Después de todo lo que pasó…? ¿En serio crees que seguimos siendo amigos?

Papyrus sonrió. —LOS MEJORES AMIGOS SIEMPRE SIENDO LOS MEJORES AMIGOS A PESAR DE TODO… —luego dejó de sonreír, luciendo avergonzado— AUNQUE NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE ESTABA DUDANDO UN POCO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD DESPUÉS DE QUE TOMASTE MI ALMA Y LA DE MIS OTROS AMIGOS… —después sonrió nuevamente haciendo una pose bastante exagerada— ¡PERO ENTONCES RECORDÉ QUE SOY DEMASIADO ASOMBROSO Y COMO SOY ASOMBROSO PUDE PERDONARTE FÁCILMENTE!

Mejores amigos… esa era una de las tantas mentiras que Flowey le había dicho a Papyrus, el esqueleto siempre había sido muy fácil de manipular, demasiado amable, demasiado débil y al parecer… demasiado tonto también. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir todo eso después de que buscó matarlos a todos? ¿Después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que les causó? ¿Después de la traición? Flowey había pensado que había que había quedado explícito que solamente había estado mintiéndole y manipulándolo para su propia conveniencia, después decirle que llamara a Frisk para que fuera al laboratorio de Alphys y después para que llamara a todos sus amigos para que fueran hasta el palacio de Asgore.

Papyrus era un tonto. No podía decir que no había visto eso antes, hubo muchas líneas del tiempo donde siendo amigos lo hería, lastimaba, molestaba, asesinaba… y en todas y cada una de ellas él terminaba perdonándolo, incitándolo a ir por el buen camino, dándole ánimo, creyendo en él.

Frisk se acercó hasta ellos por fin, tocando el hombro de Papyrus quién lucía feliz, a decir verdad, se sentía alegre por haber podido hablar con Flowey correctamente acerca de sus sentimientos.

—¡FRISK! ¿SABÍAS QUE FLOWEY SABE HACER ESPAGUETI?

.-

—Iré a lavar los platos —informó Toriel mientras recogía los restos de la cena.

—¡YO TE AYUDARÉ! —Exclamó Papyrus sonriente levantándose mientras tomaba todos los otros platos en sus manos. Toriel le agradeció mientras le guiaba hasta la cocina.

—bien… yo iré al baño —dijo Sans levantándose mientras se estiraba.

Frisk y Flowey se quedaron solos nuevamente, desde el juego de la cocina Flowey no había vuelto a decir palabra alguna, Frisk sabía que necesitaba su espacio para pensar, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su estado.

—¿Por qué son todos tan estúpidos? —Preguntó Flowey de la nada sin mirar a ningún lado en particular, no parecía estarle hablando, pero aun así, Frisk le escuchó con atención— He tenido como dieciséis oportunidades de envenenar su comida y siguen poniéndome en el centro de la mesa.

Frisk sonrió al escucharlo. _"Pero no lo has hecho"_

—Pero eso no significa que no haya querido —murmuró él en respuesta— Frisk, ¿por qué me trajiste a la superficie?

Desde hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarle eso, sin embargo no había encontrado el momento ni el ánimo para hacerlo, no podía creer que una sola visita y charla con Papyrus había conseguido ponerlo tan sensible, ya no gritaba, ya no estaba irritado, solamente estaba cansado de sus propios pensamientos y de todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

 _"_ _No quería que estuvieras solo"_ contestó Frisk sin dudarlo.

—¿Yo o Asriel? —Preguntó Flowey frunciendo el ceño, Frisk no respondió— Idiota… Asriel ya no existe —a pesar de aquellas palabras tan duras, Flowey sonreía fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

 _"_ _No quería dejar a nadie atrás"_ explicó Frisk después de un momento _"Flowey o Asriel… no te quería dejar atrás"_

—¿Entonces soy la última pieza para tu final feliz? —Cuestionó nuevamente.

Frisk negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, no era eso, definitivamente no era eso, pero Flowey sabía que Frisk no había ido a salvar a la amargada florecilla solitaria de Underground, Frisk había ido a buscar a Asriel, el hijo del rey y la reina que fue su amigo _por un corto tiempo._ Aquello era lo mismo que tenerle compasión y él no deseaba la compasión de nadie.

—¿Frisk? ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor? —Llamó Toriel desde la cocina.

Frisk miró a Flowey, no quería dejar el asunto así, debía solucionarlo de alguna forma… pero a Flowey no le apetecía continuar hablando de ello.

—Te llaman, ¿no?

Frisk tomó aire y se esforzó por sonreírle pacientemente, comunicándole con aquella sonrisa que continuarían en otro momento. No quería dejar a Flowey solo, pero posiblemente necesitaría un tiempo para él mismo, tampoco quería atosigarlo. _"Espérame"_

Cuando Frisk se fue Flowey suspiró pesadamente, ese aire hogareño estaba empezando a marearlo, seguía teniendo el firme sentimiento que no debería estar allí, que era un intruso, que debería huir de alguna forma; miró su maceta, en ese momento se odiaba realmente por no haber luchado un poco para quedarse en Underground.

—wow, en serio eres una florecilla desagradecida —comentó una voz bastante familiar, una voz que odiaba desde lo profundo de su pequeño ser.

— **¿Qué quieres?** —Preguntó Flowey frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Sans con ira.

El esqueleto tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, parado de una forma realmente despreocupada. Se encogió de hombros. —solamente quería ver qué tal estabas llevándolo, esto de vivir en la superficie bajo el cuidado de frisk, debes estar _floreciendo_ de felicidad.

—No seas hipócrita conmigo, basura comediante —le ordenó Flowey no levantando demasiado la voz, pero sí expresando todo su desprecio— sé que recuerdas.

—¿recordar? —Preguntó Sans con diversión— seh, lo hago y al parecer tú también, eso es bueno, me daba pereza el sólo imaginar que tendría que hacerte una introducción a la historia para poder llegar al punto —guiñó un ojo— y como creo que ya sabes a lo que quiero llegar, creo que podemos _cortar el tallo_ y progresar.

—¡Ugh! —Flowey de repente sintió cómo su cuerpo se entumecía y un aura azul empezaba a rodearlo, conocía el sentimiento, conocía también el dolor que seguía después de eso. Fue levantado en su maceta por los aires y levitando, se acercó en contra de su voluntad hasta el rostro de Sans.

El ojo azul del esqueleto lo miraba con una frialdad y crueldad que tampoco le era ajena.

—has sido muy bien recibido gracias a que frisk ha insistido en traerte aquí, ya sabes, es demasiado bueno para su propio bien, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? —Guiñó el ojo y se encogió de hombros— todos parecen determinados a darte una segunda oportunidad incluso si no te conocen… pero yo te conozco muy bien, príncipe, así que, ya sabes… si llegas a dar un paso en falso… —las cuencas de sus ojos se oscurecieron dejando un oscuro y profundo vacío en ellas, a excepción de su ojo izquierdo, aquel que brillaba de un azul amenazante— vas a tener un **muy mal rato. sabes el significado de eso mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, yerbajo?** —Flowey no respondió, solamente miraba a Sans fijamente con ira compartida, aunque no daba señal de responder, se daba por entendido que había captado el mensaje— muy bien —Sans le devolvió a la mesa, volviendo a tener esa expresión perezosa y risueña de siempre— te tendré un ojo encima.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Frisk? —Preguntó Flowey de repente, aquello fue sorpresivo, no buscaba responder a la amenaza y aunque se mostraba bastante disgustado (por no decir que estaba a punto de estallar de ira) por la presencia de Sans y sus palabras, prefería tener respuesta a algo que no le afectaba en nada— Sobre lo de la otra línea de tiempo.

Sans le miró fijamente por un momento como decidiéndose si continuar hablando con él o no, pero no halló sentido a ocultarle algo a alguien con quien había pasado por tanto. —supongo que es la misma razón que tú tienes, frisk no recuerda nada, prefiero no _envenenarlo_ con malos recuerdos…

—¡Deja de hacer bromas con plantas, maldito desgraciado! —Exclamó Flowey explotando por fin.

—heh. —Sans rió divertido, lo estaba haciendo a propósito— como sea, me importa ese pequeñín, así que si haces algo…

—Ya sé —interrumpió Flowey rodando los ojos.

—bien, espero que no se te olvide, yerbajo.

Justo cuando la conversación terminó, Frisk volvió junto con Papyrus y Toriel, tanto Sans como Flowey fingieron no haber hablado y aunque Frisk preguntó varias veces si había ocurrido algo, todo fue desviado con malas bromas y gritos de desespero por parte de Papyrus.

* * *

✿ _Flowey y Sans se están refiriendo a la ruta genocida.  
_ ✿ _Flowey sabe cocinar gracias a que cuando era Asriel veía a su madre hacerlo, así aprendió los conceptos básicos de la cocina._

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de capítulo:_** _Sep, sé que los hago algo cortos, pero eso es porque en un futuro serán largos XD  
¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias a todos por comentar! Siempre al final dejaré alguna que otra explicación que sirva para comprender un poco más la historia y también responderé comentarios, así que, ¡nos leemos!  
_

 _PD- De verdad creo que el capítulo quedó algo soso, espero poder arreglarlo en un futuro, aun así, espero que las amenazas de Sans hayan salvado el día XD_

* * *

 _ **luxter77:** ¡Hola! ¡Y sip! Hay muchos capítulos seguidos justamente porque hay un poder poderoso que a veces ayuda mucho: FANGIRLEO. Ok, quería decir determinación, pero de verdad que es el fangirleo el que me puede con Undertale XD Me alegra que creas que la personalidad de los personajes salen bien, me preocupa bastante estar haciéndolos fuera de personaje o poniéndolos algo sosos, ¡me tranquilizas un montón! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por comentar y si puedes, dime qué tal te parecieron los esquelebros, me comieron la cabeza mientras los hacía ¡Nos leemos!~_

 ** _ZardX:_** _Oh santo cielo, muchas gracias por comentar Zard, incluso si estabas enferma, ¿estás bien ya? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también te haya gustado, ¡mejórate pronto!  
_

 ** _Golden el amargado:_** _Justamente yo también pensaba que Flowey debería ser actor XD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Mira que este capítulo fue hecho expresamente para los que extrañaron a Sans y Paps, aunque los chistes que hago son más malos que los chistes malos de Sans, al menos se acomodan... más o menos. De verdad espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!~_

 ** _Gamerkiller:_** _¡Hola! Un placer saludarte, muchas gracias por comentar, tu comentario me ha gustado bastante porque mencionas a Flowey y me has hecho una pregunta muy interesante, pero antes de contestar la pregunta responderé a todo el comentario :D  
_ _La verdad es que Flowey sí que disfrutó del juego de las caritas, a cualquiera le gusta ser halagado incluso si es por dos niños que no tolera, si no le hubiera gustado, se habría ido quejándose (aunque fuese arrastrándose) XD  
Y en un principio quien iba a venir aquí era Napstablook, pero pensé: el niño monstruo merece aparecer. Y el niño monstruo apareció, me gusta mucho el personaje y estaba segura que si alguien podía hacer que Flowey hiciera algo o si hubiera alguien que tuviese la suficiente paciencia para aguantarlo: esos serían o el niño monstruo o Paps, pero Paps iba en este capítulo así que no pude ponerlo ahí XD  
Hablando de de los personajes... ¡me hace muy feliz que pienses que los estoy haciendo bien! Me atormenta pensar que los estoy haciendo mal o algo por el estilo, pero me tranquiliza bastante que muchos me digan que los estoy haciendo bien.  
Y ahora con la pregunta: A decir verdad, Flowey YA puede sentir, como te habrás dado cuenta, pero sólo puede sentir emociones negativas o que estén ligadas al pesimismo, como al diversión por la maldad y todo eso, si hablamos de sentir amor... definitivamente sí, sé que Flowey podría volver a sentir amor, con un alma, claro *trollface*. Ok no, ya hablando en serio, yo sí lo creo, pero otra cosa es que llegue a pasar, concuerdo contigo en que no merece ese sufrimiento y yo no quiero hacerlo sufrir, pero será un proceso muy largo e intenso, no diría que Flowey terminaría sintiendo nuevamente todas sus emociones de golpe, pero sí podrá paso a paso recuperarlas de a poco :D ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!~  
_

 ** _tavoXPX:_** _Oh Dios, ¿viniste desde el fandom de Pokémon hasta Undertale y justamente dos de mis historias concordaron? El mundo es un pañuelo XD  
Me alegra que la historia de Undertale te esté gustando y me hace feliz que estés leyendo Memorias, ¡me halaga que ambas historias te gusten! Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste también, ¡nos leemos en alguna de las dos historias!~_

 ** _Blinne:_** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste este fic y te confesaré algo: justamente porque casi no hay fics en español es por lo que estoy haciendo este. ¡He leído muchos en inglés pero en español escasean! Así que dije que si no hacían uno yo lo haría y... aquí me tienes ^^U  
La verdad, tengo una teoría, es porque el juego está en inglés que el fandom en español no prospera, ¡pero espera a que terminen la traducción, ya verás que prontamente tendremos fics para que podamos leer! Y sigo insistiendo: muchas gracias por decir que hago bien los personajes, sufro haciéndolos porque los amo y quiero que me salgan bien ;w;  
Y claro, Flowey se acostumbrará, aunque tengan que meterle arcoíris por los ojos lo hará, verá la belleza de la vida sin vomitar ni enojarse, ¡de eso me aseguraré yo (bueno, más bien Frisk)!  
Todos sabemos que Flowey es un actor tremendo, sólo tuvo que ver a Asgore una vez con Toriel y ya lo tenía bien preparado, yo amo a Asgore, pero debo admitir que fue el blanco perfecto para las burlas de Flowey XD  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te haya dado risa la interpretación de Flowey sobre Asgore y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, ¡nos leemos! :D_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: Cuestión de merecer o no merecer  
** ∟A veces una pequeña charla puede arreglar muchas cosas


	4. (0) Cuestión de merecer o no merecer

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Muy posible OoC._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Sep, lo sé: actualizo seguido esto pero me faltan los otros fandoms. Lo siento, pero es que con este fic los capítulos son cortos y llenos de fangirleo XD  
Muchas gracias por leer, lamento lo corto de este capítulo, pero es como un pequeño interludio necesario para poder avanzar en la trama, ¡espero les guste!_

 _Por cierto: Si Frisk habla muy lento o tartamudea mucho, es intencional ;D_

* * *

 **SoulTale** **  
 **Ranunculus eschscholtzii****

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
 **Capítulo IV**  
** Cuestión de merecer o no merecer  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

—Lamento las molestias Alphys.

 _—Oh, no te preocupes Toriel, no es ninguna molestia_ —negó la científica riendo nerviosamente del otro lado de la línea— _yo… yo hago esto porque me preocupo por… Flowey, así que todo corre por cuenta mía_ —carraspeó un poco— _iré hoy también, así que…_

—Te esperamos aquí —asintió Toriel sonriendo avergonzada— muchas gracias.

 _—No es nada, de verdad… bueno, nos vemos allí._

Toriel colgó y miró el teléfono, como si de esa forma pudiese expresarle toda su gratitud a Alphys, por su amabilidad y persistencia.

Desde la última visita de Sans y Papyrus Flowey había empezado a rehusarse con más fuerza a las sesiones de chequeo con Alphys, si bien antes se quejaba, ahora se negaba rotundamente verla, incluso había dejado de hablar, ni si quiera Frisk conseguía que dijera palabra alguna.

¿Para qué negarlo? Toriel estaba realmente preocupada por Flowey, fuese lo que fuese o hubiera hecho lo que hizo, seguía siendo un ser vivo y estaba sufriendo, ella lo sabía y era frustrante no poder hacer nada porque la flor no se dignaba ni a mirarla a los ojos; pero quizás, a quien más le preocupaba la situación era a Frisk, quien no dejaba de intentar que Flowey le dijera algo.

—Cariño —dijo Toriel acercándosele, Frisk observaba a Flowey desde el patio, la flor siempre estaba mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana— ¿está bien? —Frisk negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras hacía unas señas— … ya veo. Alphys dijo que vendría hoy también, ¿crees que podrías intentar hablar con él… otra vez?

Frisk le miró un momento como meditándolo, había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás Flowey solamente estaba procesando todo, las palabras de Papyrus no podrían haber hecho un efecto negativo, fueron palabras muy bondadosas. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Era claro que quedándose ahí no iba a lograr nada, Flowey estaba pasando un mal rato y dejarlo solo definitivamente no era la solución.

Se levantó. Tenía la suficiente determinación como para conseguir que Flowey volviera a hablarle.

Toriel sonrió al verle. —Prepararé algo de té para recibir a Alphys y algo de abono para Flowey.

Ambos regresaron a la casa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas, Toriel en la cocina y Frisk en su habitación.

Como todos los otros días, Flowey miraba por la ventana sin muchos ánimos, encerrado en su mundo, Frisk se acercó a paso lento hasta él y se sentó en su cama, sabía que Flowey había captado su presencia y que estaba ignorándolo. No iba a rendirse.

 _"Flowey, ¿estás bien?"_

No le miró.

 _"Sólo quiero hablar contigo"_

Nada.

 _"Algo te está molestando, ¿qué es?"_

Volteó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de él.

 _"Por favor"_

…

 _"¿Pasó algo malo? Quiero ayudarte, si estás pasando un mal rato puedes hablar conmigo, yo te ayudaré, podemos…"_ pero al darse cuenta de que Flowey seguía ignorándolo dejó de mover sus manos, no estaba llegando a ningún lugar. Tragó, quería hacer algo, pero llegar hasta Flowey era más difícil de lo que parecía, éste estaba cerrado en sí mismo y no le permitía entrar, no quería compartir nada, ni siquiera su odio. Apretó los puños mientras miraba al suelo, ya lo había decidido, haría lo que fuese necesario.

Pero tampoco podía obligarlo.

Suspiró y con voz suave habló: —No sé lo que está pasando… pero… quiero saberlo, Flowey, no quiero… no quiero que estés sólo, no más…

—Deja de hablarme así —dijo Flowey por fin reaccionando y mirándolo con desprecio.

—Y-yo… solamente…

—Me hablas como si fuera _Asriel_ —sonrió con crueldad— ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que está muerto? Incluso si te dijo que lo olvidaras… ¿por qué eres tan endemoniadamente persistente en creer que aún hay algo de él en mí? Yo no soy tu amigo, no lo fui ni lo seré, así que si no te molesta —volvió a darle la espalda.

Frisk se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente con más tranquilidad. Entonces, suspirando tomó la maceta y lo giró haciendo que le viera, él se quejó, pero Frisk siguió hablando.

—Yo sólo te estoy hablando a ti, Flowey —dijo serenamente vocalizando suavemente cada palabra—. Tú me dijiste la última vez que… eras la última pieza para mi final feliz, pero… Flowey, te equivocas, yo no te traje por eso…

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— No me lo explico, te lastimé, los lastimé a ellos, ¡y no sólo esta vez! ¡Lo hice mil veces, te traicioné, los traicioné y lo volveré a hacer! ¡No merezco tanta amabilidad! ¡No me explico cómo puedes ser TAN idiota!

—No me importa… realmente si nos vas a… traicionar, Flowey —admitió Frisk sorprendiendo a Flowey quien le miró con confusión— si puedes amar o no, si nos vas a herir… te lo dije, ¿no? Realmente no… no me importa, solamente yo… no creí que fuera justo que te quedaras sólo —tomó la maceta y se sentó en la cama nuevamente una vez obtuvo toda la atención de la flor— No es cuestión de merecer o no merecer, has vivido sólo mucho… mucho… mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Estabas asustado… y… no quería… no me pareció que fuera bueno que te quedaras por más tiempo en Un… Un… en el subsuelo. Tu ya pediste perdón, así que no tienes que preocuparte más.

Flowey empezó a bajar lentamente su cabeza.

»Yo sé que puede ser incómodo… sé que puede que tengas algunos malos recuerdos… sé que no puedo forzarte a ser mi amigo… y sé… que no soy Chara… —Frisk dijo lo último muy bajo, pero consiguió estremecer a Flowey— pero quiero intentarlo, quiero que seas feliz aquí con nosotros… no tener un _final feliz,_ sino una _feliz vida…_ ¿sí?

Flowey hizo una mueca. —Vas a reiniciar. —Frisk negó con la cabeza— En algún momento lo harás —insistió.

—No. No lo haré —declaró Frisk con seriedad.

Flowey abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no decía nada porque no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir, no sabía cómo actuar, reaccionar o qué debía hacer, pero sí sabía que había algo en Frisk, un _algo_ bastante extraño que había llegado a conmoverlo aunque fuese un poco. ¿Qué era eso?

»Por eso… —continuó hablando, su voz sonaba algo ronca, pues había hablado mucho más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer— no quiero que escondas nada, si te enoja algo, si te sientes triste, si… si… si solamente quieres algo… puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas… pero no te encierres en ti, no más.

—Es que… de verdad que no lo entiendo —dijo finalmente aceptando las palabras de Frisk, sonaba confundido y contrariado— no pasamos por tanto como para que te tomes todas estas molestias, recién me conoces y…¿esto? ¿Tan voluble eres? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

La respuesta de Frisk fue una sonrisa y unas sencillas palabras: —Cualquiera que se preocupe tanto por mi es mi amigo… además… hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

No sabía cómo Frisk podía considerar todas aquellas líneas del tiempo donde lo atacaba, mataba, engañaba, insultaba y demás como una forma de "pasar juntos por algo", pero había decidido que con Frisk no había remedio existente, sus acciones eran tan extrañas como su forma de ser. Suspiró rendido.

—Tú ganas —Frisk amplió su sonrisa, Flowey le cortó inmediatamente—¡No creas que vamos a ser amigos! Solamente… sólo… te contaré si algo me enoja. —Frisk hizo unos gestos con las manos, asintiendo alegremente. Flowey le irritaba tanta emoción, pero al menos sacaría provecho de ello:— Entonces prepárate porque tengo una laaarga lista de cosas que han estado **fastidiándome** la existencia: me enoja que ese niño sin brazos venga todos los días a pedir que le haga interpretaciones, que Papyrus me llame para compartir estúpidas recetas del mismo espagueti, las visitas de esa ñoña, el olor del salmón ese, la presencia de esa estúpida basura comediante y…

Frisk solamente le escuchó con atención mientras sonreía.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hasta aquí! Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, espero que el próximo capítulo pueda hacerlo más largo XD  
Y prometo bajarle a la personalidad emo de Flowey, este era el nivel necesario para empezar a hacerlo malvado y gracioso, aun así, espero lo hayan disfrutado :D  
_ _¡Gracias a todos por leer, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme libremente! Nos leemos~ (que no se note que voy de afán por las tareas XD)_

* * *

 _ **tavoXPX:** Wow, ¿en serio te están gustando estos malos malos chistes? XD ¡Muchas gracias! Es que debemos admitir que Sans "humerístico" y tiene una huesuda personalidad (?) (apesto en esto, mejor me voy antes de que lleguen los tomates) ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **zardX:** ¡Que bien que ya estés mejor! :D Lo sé, este 2016 es la bomba, y descuida, no olvido mis pendientes XD  
¡Gracias Zard! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Golden el amargado:**_ _God, tengo a Temmie, Sans y Undyne en un mismo review, eso ha sido graciosísimo XD  
Muchas gracias por comentar y sip, soy la escritora de Memorias (debo continuarlas), me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero hayas disfrutado de este. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Capitana Pirata Sofia:** Descuida, lo continuaré hasta que lo acabe, cuando se acabe la inspiración lo acabaré cuando la inspiración vuelva, mientras, sip, seguiré actualizando cada que tenga el cap :D ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_

 _ **gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad, adoro los reviews largos y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribir en el celular me halaga un montón, lo único que te diría que cuides es un poco de tu ortografía, pero de corazón agradezco los reviews, me sacan una sonrisa siempre. Y descuida, sé que mi nickname puede confundir mi género, pero soy chica... aunque puedes seguir llamándome humano (Y) (?).  
Y debo admitir: Sip, a Flowey le han afectado las palabras de Sans, pero sabe que no le hará nada porque uno ahí está Frisk y dos, porque Sans es demasiado flojo como para hacer algo. Bueno, además ya casi le da igual lo que le pase, morir o no ya le da igual, su depresión le afectó bastante en ese ámbito y después explicaré por qué es importante.  
¡Y lo sé! Flowey está bastante sensible porque todos son tan buenos con él cuando no se lo merece... por eso hice este capítulo donde Frisk le tranquiliza y le dice que deje de creer que no merece.  
Muchas gracias a ti por estas asombrosas reviews, me llenas de motivación para seguir con los capítulos, ¡muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: Sesión nerd con la Dra. Alphys**  
∟ _A veces la mejor terapia es la primera temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie._


	5. (0) Sesión nerd con la Dra Alphys

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible OoC._

 ** _Notas iniciales de capitulo:_** _Desde hace rato no subo capítulos de nada... eso es porque he estado literalmente ocupada hasta la muerte XD  
Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia, aprecio de corazón el apoyo y espero que les guste este capítulo, he decidido que la primera parte de Soultale (Ranúnculus) durará solamente ocho capítulos (sólo decía). ¡Por cierto! Pueden pasarse por mi Tumblr para recibir más información del fic, allí responderé las preguntas importantes con mayor rapidez para que no tengan que esperar por una actualización nueva para tener respuestas._

 _¡Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Ranunculus eschscholtzii**

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
Capítulo V  
** Sesión nerd con la Dra. Alphys  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

Que Flowey hubiese aceptado ser más "abierto" con los demás no significaba que disfrutara de su compañía, no entendía por qué Frisk no entendía, eso era tan fácil y claro como un: "no quiero ir a ese estúpido almuerzo con el salmón y la nerd", ¿pero alguien lo escuchaba? No. Ni aunque gritara en el auto lo mucho que los odiaba por obligarlo a ir (cosa que hizo) le iban a escuchar.

—Es por tu propio bien, Flowey, debes socializar más —dijo Toriel con tranquilidad mientras estacionaba el auto— además, podrás tener el chequeo semanal con Alphys mientras hacemos el almuerzo.

—¡Mi propio bien y un _comino_! —Frisk y Toriel aguantaron una carcajada, Flowey les miró confuso hasta que entendió— ¡NO! ¡No se rían!

—Descuida Flowey, ese fue un comentario muy _fructífero_ —comentó Toriel.

Frisk empezó a reír con ganas y Flowey solamente deseó su muerte en ese mismo instante.

Cuando Frisk bajó del auto y se dispuso a bajar a Flowey, la flor casi le muerde, pero al final de una corta pelea de al menos cinco minutos ya estaban tocando el timbre de la casa de Alphys y Undyne, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Saludó Alphys regalándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas nerviosas.

—Hola Alphys —Toriel le sonrió mientras que Frisk saludaba con la mano y Flowey refunfuñaba— ¿ya empezaron?

—Oh no, Undyne quiso esperar a que llegaran para empezar a cocinar… e-eh… ¡pasen, pasen!

Apresuradamente se hizo de lado, Toriel se dirigió a la cocina donde posiblemente Undyne le estaba esperando dejando a Frisk, Flowey y Alphys solos en la sala.

La casa de las dos chicas era bastante pequeña, los lugares más grande eran el sótano y el garaje donde Alphys tenía sus pequeños laboratorios, la sala tenía apenas un sofá grande y otro mediano, una mesa de centro pequeña y unos que otros cuadros decorativos que en realidad eran posters de anime enmarcados. A Flowey le disgustó incluso el color verde pastel de las paredes.

—Y… ¿qué han hecho? —Preguntó Alphys tratando de romper la tensión.

—Nada que te importe —respondió Flowey.

Frisk le miró de forma acusatoria y la flor simplemente rodó los ojos. Alphys seguía sonriendo pero había empezado a sudar. Un silencio incómodo llenó la sala, Alphys esperaba a que surgiera un tema de conversación, Flowey quería marcharse y Frisk sólo esperaba a que Flowey fuera más amable con Alphys. Todo un caos.

—¡Hey Frisk! —Exclamó una voz llena de emoción llegando a la sala— ¿Acaso ya no saludas _punk?_

Undyne abrazó a Frisk con un brazo y con el otro le despeinó bruscamente, zarandeándole y mareándole en el proceso.

—¡Ya detente estúpida bruta! —Gritó Flowey que al estar en los brazos de Frisk el fuerte movimiento del saludo de Undyne lo afectaba también.

Undyne se detuvo sólo para mirarlo con ira. —¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?

—Estúpida bruta, ¿acaso también eres sorda? —repitió Flowey mirándole de forma retadora.

Una lanza apareció en la mano de Undyne y Alphys se alteró. —¡No tenemos por qué pelear! Solamente estaba… bromeando, ¿no?

—Tú cállate nerd fracasada, cuando necesitemos arruinar algo te llamaremos —le dijo Flowey con molestia Frisk le miró con enojo— ¿qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede expresarse libremente aquí?

Para en ese momento Undyne ya tenía otra lanza en su otra mano y una vena palpitaba en su sien, estaba furiosa. —Oh, descuida Punk, que incluso una basura como esta puede tener vitaminas… ¡para la ensalada! —Exclamó Undyne levantando la lanza dispuesta a atacar.

Alphys se cubrió los ojos, Frisk suspiró con cansancio y Flowey rodó los ojos, entonces, todo se detuvo cuando se escuchó una quinta voz. —Ejem.

Las lanzas mágicas desaparecieron en cuanto Undyne vio a Toriel con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche, sonrió nerviosamente al igual que todos los demás, incluyendo a Frisk, Flowey por su parte miró con burla a Undyne.

—Creo que debes saber que Flowey no está en el menú, Undyne —explicó Toriel con total tranquilidad— y que el almuerzo no empezará a hacerse solo.

—Ugh… sí Toriel —dijo Undyne rindiéndose rápidamente ante la mujer cabra y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Flowey empezó a reír.

—Y Flowey, creo que le debes una disculpa a Alphys —dijo Toriel de repente.

Él dejo de reír. —¿Qué? —Miró a Alphys— ¡Ja! Sueña —Toriel le miró con seriedad haciendo que se encogiera involuntariamente, miró a Frisk quién compartía la mirada de su madre ¿acaso eso era un complot? —¡Oye!

—Oh no se preocupen —dijo Alphys negando con la cabeza y agitando las manos— no… no me ofendió.

Toriel intensificó su mirada acusatoria y Flowey gruñó sin poder evitar encogerse aún más, ciertamente era bastante intimidante si se lo proponía. Frisk por su parte hizo algunas señas con una mano, sin soltar a Flowey, claramente se disculpaba con Alphys por las malas palabras de la flor.

—No es nada —insistió Alphys sonriendo— en serio.

—¿Ven? —Dijo Flowey— Hasta ella sabe que no he dicho nada malo, sólo dije la verdad.

Esta vez Toriel iba a volver a hablar y Frisk parecía prepararse para pedirle a Flowey que se disculpara, pero Alphys los interrumpió.

—No importa —insistió la científica, forzaba una sonrisa— por favor… no se molesten.

Toriel miró preocupada a Alphys, claramente estaba comportándose de una forma muy extraña, pidió silenciosamente a Frisk una explicación, su respuesta fue una seña indicándole que hablarían después de ello. Flowey bufó, disgustado por la atención que se le daba a Alphys, solamente le había insultado, no la había asesinado.

—¡Toriel, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas! —Undyne le llamó desde la cocina.

Aquello hizo que la mujer cabra suspirara. —De acuerdo, por favor, sean amables entre ustedes y respetuosos —hizo énfasis en lo último mientras miraba a Flowey.

—No me voy a disculpar —insistió la flor frunciendo el ceño, Toriel le dedicó una última mirada reprensora que le hizo callar y luego miró a Frisk sonriente.

—Diviértanse.

Alphys no dijo nada, simplemente se secaba el sudor de su frente. Frisk estaba empezando a preocuparse. Desde que habían llegado a la superficie Alphys había empezado a hacer grandes progresos con su autoestima, ahora siempre que le veía no temía hablarle de un nuevo anime que había visto o de cualquier cosa nerd (según Undyne) que le gustara. Ella todavía no le había hablado sobre el episodio más reciente de la cuarta temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, solamente desviaba nerviosamente la mirada tratando de no ver a Flowey y Flowey hacía lo mismo, pero con enojo.

Suspiró y tocó el hombro de Alphys.

—A-ah… ¿sí? ¿Pasa algo, Frisk? —Preguntó.

Frisk le entregó en las manos la maceta de Flowey quien no se mostró contento con aquel acto.

—Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota? —Miró a Alphys— ¡Y tú suéltame!

Alphys chilló un poco antes de ponerlo encima de la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala, Frisk suspiró mientras le sonreía a Alphys buscando tranquilizarla, cosa que consiguió por un momento hasta que le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones.

 _"_ _Creo que acompañaré a mamá, ustedes pueden empezar la sesión de chequeo"_

—… ¿quieres morir, no es así? —Preguntó Flowey— ¡No quiero tener esa estúpida sesión de chequeo con esta inútil! ¡Ya estoy bien!

—¿No preferirías quedarte? —Le preguntó Alphys mirando nerviosa a Frisk, pidiéndole que no la abandonara— D-digo, siempre has estado en los chequeos con Flowey, así que…

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa más dándole apoyo, luego se marchó a la cocina y en dos minutos ya se estaba marchando por la puerta principal con Toriel, ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera mal entre ellos. En la sala se creó un silencio perturbador, Alphys miraba a Flowey sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, mientras Flowey maldecía en su mente a Frisk, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y no pensaba en caer en ello, no quería llevarse bien con Alphys, no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

—E-entonces… ¿c-c-cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Alphys suavemente, dando el primer paso.

Ella sí quería arreglar las cosas.

—No seas cínica —le dijo Flowey molesto— ¿cómo crees que me siento?

—Lo siento… pero… debo saberlo para saber cómo va tu proceso de adaptación… —se disculpó.

Él rodó los ojos. —¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha? Yo. Ya. Estoy. **Bien.** ¡Solamente están exagerando con cosas insignificantes! ¡Soy una maldita planta inmortal! —Recalcó mirándole con odio. —De todas formas, deberías dejar de hacer eso, es hipócrita.

Ella tragó. —¿Hacer qué...?

—No me creas tan idiota como esos otros ilusos, sé que no me estás ayudando porque te caiga bien o porque seamos amigos —Flowey le estaba dejando muy en claro que jamás serían amigos— ¿quieres seguir luciendo bien frente a ellos?

Alphys parpadeó. —¿Qué…? No es…

—¿Entonces por qué sigues mintiendo? Simplemente finges ayudarme para que todos te alaben por ser tan caritativa, ¿no es verdad?

Flowey empezaba a sonreírle de una forma perversa, como si la felicitara por hacer una mala acción o por engañarlos a todos, pero el odio y la rabia tras esas palabras eran más que palpables. Alphys por su parte sudaba a mares.

—No, no es eso —insistió— no es por eso… de verdad me preocupas…

La sonrisa maliciosa de Flowey se amplió. —¿Cómo objeto de experimentación?

—¡No! —Respondió automáticamente alterada por sus palabras.

Una lanza pasó en mitad de ellos clavándose en la pared dejándolos fríos a ambos.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Gritó Flowey espantado.

—¡Maldición, fallé! —Gritó Undyne con enojo antes de preparar otra lanza. —No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, ¡pero no voy a permitir que le hables así a Alphys!

—¡U-Undyne, espera, no vayas a…!

Pero los gritos de Alphys de poco sirvieron, Undyne ya había lanzado otra lanza en dirección a la mesa del centro donde estaba Flowey, Alphys se cubrió los ojos espantada y Flowey no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, puesto que la lanza fue desviada rápidamente por una sartén.

—¡Frisk, no interrumpas! —Gritó Undyne enfurecida lanzando otra lanza, una que Frisk volvió a desviar con rapidez, esa atravesó un enorme cuadro de una chica gato de cabello rosa.

—¡NO! —Exclamó Alphys con terror.

—¡Mátala Frisk, mátala! —Gritó Flowey alentándole.

Frisk le miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente el comentario no le había hecho gracia, pero no tuvo tiempo para reclamarle pues tuvo que bloquear dos lanzas más. Frisk sentía un gran alivio de haber decidido volver para preguntarle a Alphys si quería que le comprara algo, aunque hubiese sido más fácil si no le hubiese pedido a Toriel que fuese adelantándose.

—¡Conque esas tenemos, ¿no?! ¡Pues bien! —Alrededor de Frisk todo se puso oscuro, estaba encerrado en una especie de caja y su alma se materializó flotando frente suyo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Undyne era muy susceptible.

Por otro lado, Alphys no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no sabía a quién apoyar o cómo interrumpir la pelea, era entre Frisk y Undyne, ¿cómo podía elegir entre Frisk y Undyne?

—¡Pelea! —Gritó Flowey.

Frisk suspiró y miró a Alphys, señaló a Flowey y luego el sótano. El mensaje era claro: Flowey no está ayudando, llévatelo de aquí.

—P-pero… —una lanza más fue bloqueada y esta se enterró a unos centímetros de la mesa en la que Flowey estaba ubicado.

—¡Ten cuidado a donde lanzas esas cosas! —Le gritó Flowey a Frisk.

—¡Tú cállate! —Gritó Undyne lista para lanzarle una lanza a Flowey. Frisk la bloqueó y Alphys tomó a Flowey rápidamente y corrió al sótano.

—¡Lo siento, Undyne! —Exclamó antes de encerrarse allí abajo, lo último que vieron fue a Frisk seleccionando **[ACTUAR].**

Si Undyne le dijo algo no lo escuchó, el sótano estaba hecho para aislar el ruido para que cuando se quedara hasta la una de la mañana trabajando no despertara a los vecinos. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y puso a Flowey encima de una enorme mesa llena de tuercas, planos y herramientas, trató de tranquilizarse y una vez lo hizo se preocupó.

—¿Frisk estará bien? —Preguntó al aire, no esperó que Flowey le respondiera.

—Es una plaga, no morirá ni aunque le atraviesen con mil lanzas —dijo la flor aún afectado por el repentino ataque.

Alphys tragó nerviosa ante el ejemplo de Flowey. Hubo más silencio. Por la emoción del momento ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir nada, Flowey aún necesitaba tranquilizarse y Alphys solamente le miraba de reojo. Cuando lo veía no podía evitar sentirse culpable, no podía evitar recordar cosas desagradables del pasado ni podía evitar sentir miedo, pero no de Flowey en sí, sino que ese miedo era la sensación de haber hecho algo horrible e irreparable, miedo a algo que no conocía.

Miedo a su propia creación. Ese mismo sentimiento era con el que había vivido por años encerrada en su laboratorio, el mismo que la agobió día y noche la estaba empezando a asfixiar en el sótano. Odiaba el sentimiento, no quería sentirse así, sabía lo que debía hacer pero… ¿por qué no hacía nada?

 _«—Di la verdad»_ Eso era lo que Frisk le había dicho en Underground. Tomó aire y miró a Flowey tímidamente pero con firmeza a la vez.

Éste le miró confundido. —¿Qué?

—… ¿Eres Asriel? —Preguntó sin titubear aunque su voz tembló en cuanto lo hizo. La expresión de asombro mezclado con ira le respondió.

—¿No deberías saber eso ya? —Le devolvió la pregunta sin molestarse en fingir que aquello no le había molestado.

—No estaba segura —admitió— yo… no estaba segura, pensé que… pensé que quizás… no sería posible, jamás creí que era posible que la consciencia de alguien se trasladara a un objeto si… ya sabes… no lo creí.

Flowey sonrió de forma torcida, una sonrisa chueca que si bien no era deforme expresaba perfectamente que no estaba de buen humor. —Pues como verás… es así, has conseguido un gran logro, Dra. Alphys, has creado un ser sin alma que desea vivir —se burló de ella, Alphys se encogió en su lugar.

—No sabía que podría devolverte a la vida —dijo acongojada.

Flowey soltó una carcajada. —Pf… ¿con vida? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buen chiste! Oh, no te confundas, no trajiste nadie a la vida, solamente me creaste a mí, Flowey, Flowey la flor —sonrió— **porque Asriel está muerto.**

Alphys le miró atenta, estaba asustada pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlo, era claro que iba a llorar, estaba angustiada y no exactamente por los horrorosos gestos de Flowey. —Has pasado por mucho… ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó tratando de secarse los ojos con las mangas de su camisa, pero entre más las secaba… más lágrimas salían, las palabras de Flowey reflejaban perfectamente a alguien que había sufrido demasiado— Sé que disculpándome… sé que no cambiaré nada y que te dañé… pero aun así, te pido perdón Asriel… lo siento, es todo lo que puedo darte…

Flowey había dejado de mofarse de ella, ahora le miraba con atención, ni sorprendido ni enojado, solamente curioso y confundido, en todas las líneas de tiempo en las que había vivido jamás había llegado a ver eso, jamás había llegado a ver a la científica Alphys llorar mientras se disculpaba con él; la había visto suplicar, gritar espantada, reír como una mensa y sollozar por la muerte de algún personaje estúpido de sus animes.

Nunca le había pedido perdón… es más, nunca nadie le había pedido perdón desde que se había convertido en Flowey.

Era patético, ella lloraba por algo que no tenía vuelta atrás y él se sentía… ¿cómo se sentía? No podía decir que sintiera algo, no podía sentir nada pero aun así había algo incómodo de esa escena. No sabía lo que era, era extraño casi tanto como aquella sensación que tuvo durante su charla con Frisk.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente quitándose los lentes y secándolos con su camisa, luego hizo lo mismo con sus ojos— Asriel, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

—Flowey —corrigió con incomodidad, ya no se sentía tan irritado con la presencia de la reptil— y a menos que puedas conseguirme un alma, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Pero…

—Déjalo, nerd —le cortó Flowey— no estoy de humor para seguir peleando contigo.

Aquello era como un pacto de tregua, Alphys se quedó callada y se sentó en una silla lejana, todo había vuelto a ser incómodo pero el ambiente por alguna razón ya no era pesado y Alphys ya no se sentía agobiada. Lo había dejado salir y aunque no estaba conforme sí era un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—Ugh, esto es aburrido, ¿cuánto tardarán allí arriba? —Preguntó Flowey después de quince minutos.

—Eh… iré a ver —dijo Alphys levantándose con rapidez y abriendo la puerta, una lanza se clavó a su derecha obligándola a cerrarla inmediatamente. Casi se cayó de las escaleras y tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda para volver a la silla sin que sus piernas temblorosas la hicieran besar el suelo. —No… han terminado.

—Arg… ¡me aburro! —Exclamó en berrinche.

Alphys lo miró atenta por un momento, Flowey parecía más relajado. Entonces, tuvo una idea. —Eh… creo que tengo algo que puede funcionar para distraernos.

Flowey vio cómo ella se levantaba de nuevo y con torpeza buscaba entre una librería una cosa parecida a un libro… solamente que era de plástico y tenía una portada rosa con una chica que juraba ya haber visto antes…

—Oh no.

—Es la primera temporada Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, versión limitada del aniversario del 97 —dijo ella acomodándose los lentes con una expresión muy seria, una que cambió por su encorvada y tímida pose de siempre— ¿te gustaría verlo conmigo…?

Y obtuvo una respuesta inmediatamente. — **NO.**

.-

—Me voy por veinte minutos a la tienda a comprar unos tomates… ¿y destruyes la sala de tu casa? —Preguntó Toriel tratando de mantener la calma— Y no sólo eso, sino que también te atreves a atacar a Frisk dejándole como única defensa… ¡un sartén!

La mirada de furia intensa hizo que Undyne, quien estaba exhausta en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento cerrara los ojos esperando lo peor, a su lado Frisk estaba de pie tranquilamente mientras sostenía un sartén medianamente magullado y sólo se le veía una herida en la mejilla que había sido curada ya con una bandita.

 _"_ _Fue mi culpa también"_

Toriel le miró inquisitivamente y Frisk bajó la cabeza, Undyne le imitó. Definitivamente no podía contra esas caras de arrepentimiento, además, Frisk no había resultado con nada más que un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla y solamente había perdido 5 de HP, Undyne por otro lado aunque estaba entera se daba a entender que Frisk le había dado lucha… y que había ganado.

—De acuerdo, quiero que se disculpen —cedió sin dejar de mirarlos severamente.

Undyne miró a Frisk quien le miraba atentamente y con algo de vergüenza, no había hecho nada pero haber peleado con ella y haberle hecho enojar para Frisk ya era motivo de pedir perdón. Undyne se levantó y se rascó la nuca, ella tampoco podía contra esa mirada.

—Lo siento Punk, pero Flowey es un imbécil —dijo sinceramente cruzándose de brazos. Frisk rió un poco y Toriel carraspeó— de acuerdo… aunque es verdad, lo siento.

La respuesta de Frisk fue un abrazo, Toriel sonrió enternecida y Undyne simplemente aceptó el abrazo con mucha vergüenza, antes de separarle con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. —Ya, tampoco es para tanto.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde están Flowey y Alphys? —Preguntó Toriel mirando a todos lados.

Frisk sudó frío y Undyne abrió los ojos alterada, ambos corrieron inmediatamente al sótano, donde se escucharon gritos de desespero, miedo y terror, entre el afán no se molestaron en fijarse bien si le pertenecían a Alphys o Flowey, simplemente bajaron deseando que nada malo hubiese ocurrido…

Y así se encontraron con la escena más extraña del mundo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te quedas ahí parada Mew Mew?! ¡GOLPÉALO CON TUS GARRAS! ¡Mátalo! —Gritaba Flowey con emoción.

—¡Esta es la mejor parte! —Chilló Alphys abrazando una almohada con la cara de Mew Mew.

Undyne estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Toriel le tapó la boca y Frisk le hizo señal de que callara, los tres subieron suavemente y en silencio las escaleras buscando no perturbarlos, que Flowey estuviera viendo anime con alguien sin amenazar con envenenar algo era algo insólito, posiblemente, ese era el mayor progreso en todos los chequeos de la Dra. Alphys.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me disculpo si Alphys me quedó mal o algo así, aún no me acostumbro del todo a los personajes y tal. De aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes, lo promento (?)  
Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, me llenan de determinación para continuar escribiendo esta historia ;w; ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Gracias! La verdad pienso que debí haber hecho que Frisk hablara desde un principio, pero al final decidí dejarle así, con mutismo selectivo es más interesante la historia. ¡Y lo sé! Es decir, me imagino también a Frisk hablando así y me derrito de ternura. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Golden el amargado:** ¡Hola Golden! Muchas gracias por comentar, tus interpretaciones de Temmie siempre me alegran el día (?). Realmente me alegra que te esté gustando tanto el fic, y más que estés empezando a querer tanto a Flowey, a decir verdad también es de mis personajes favoritos y le tengo mucho aprecio pensando en cómo habrá sufrido en un pasado al no poder sentir, eso es una tortura más cuando recién vienes de perder a tu mejor amigo/a. En cuanto a tus preguntas: 1.- Me moriría de risa por la BUENÍSIMA broma y aceptaría a Flowey... aunque me mordiera porque no quiere ser parte de mi floemilia (mal chiste, I know ;-;).  
¿En serio entraste a tu casa corriendo? Vaya, me halagas un montón, muchas gracias por darle tanta importancia a mi fanfic, ¡gracias!  
Y tus otras preguntas las he puesto en Tumblr, pero las pondré aquí también por si no puedes ir a ver.  
_✿ **Frisk no recuerda nada de la ruta genocida, ¿verdad?… ¿Frisk siquiera HIZO la ruta genocida?  
** _∟ Sí, se hizo la ruta genocida y no, Frisk no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió en esa ruta, solamente Flowey, Sans y otros sujetos saben lo que pasó en ella.  
_ ✿ **Si es así, ¿En ningún momento llegó a darle su alma a Chara?  
** _∟ Es algo… complicado, pero sí podemos decir que el alma de Frisk se le fue entregada a Chara para poder "reiniciar" el juego.  
_ ✿ **¿Chara aparecerá en algún momento? Si Chara se menciona o llega a formar parte crucial de la historia (en los recuerdos de Flowey o algo así), ¿será hombre o mujer?  
** _∟ Chara aparecerá eso es definitivo y es más que crucial en la historia, en cuanto a su género, Chara es como Frisk, su género no es definido, aunque, si toca definitivamente elegir, Chara sería de género femenino y Frisk masculino. Sin embargo, en el fic **ninguno de los dos tiene género,** así que el lector puede imaginarse a Frisk como chica o a Chara como chico y así.  
_✿ **¿temMIe aPArecerÁ en eL fIC?  
** _sI, temMIe aPArecerÁ en eL fIC. Todos los monstruos aparecerán XD  
_ _¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero haber podido responder a tus preguntas, ¡nos leemos! (PD: Te adoro por ese chiste XD)_

 _ **zardX:** Hola Zard, es un placer saludarte nuevamente. Dios, a ti te pasa de todo mujer, espero que todo se solucione y... no lo veré solamente porque soy una sentimental y luego no me recupero XD (*va a buscarlo por ser masoquista*) ¡Y que genial que te vuelvas adulta! Y descuida, el ser adulta no significa que debas cambiar XD ¡Un saludo!  
_

 _ **Lexpokemona:** Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, ¡pero aquí está el capítulo! ¡Espero te guste!_

 _ **Capitana Pirata Sofia:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Y sinceramente... yo también, yo no soy tan buena y paciente como Frisk (adoro a Frisk) ¡Y me halaga que sea la primera historia que leas y que te guste! Te agradezco por leer y espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! De verdad, te agradezco por el apoyo y por los comentarios, ¡me alegra que te guste tanto el fic! Y en cuanto a tus suposiciones, no estás del todo lejos, lo que sí te digo es que True Reset no pudo ser, porque si es así entonces Flowey y Sans no recordarían nada. Flowey tiene muchos sentimientos ocultos y están estallando porque nunca había estado acompañado por tanto tiempo por personas como Frisk y sus amigos, en especial Frisk que es realmente especial. Sans claramente quiere estar prevenido, no quiere resets y no quiere que le pase algo a Frisk, Flowey y él son enemigos de tiempos pasados y aunque Sans no recuerda con exactitud todo lo que ha pasado en las otras líneas de tiempo (además de la genocida) sí tiene vagos recuerdos... y recuerda a Flowey como malo en muchos de esos. ¡Y descuida! Me gustan los reviews largos XD  
Espero te haya gustado el cap. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Luxter77:_** _Lo sé, yo también extrañaba al amargado y sarcástico de Flowey XD ¡gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Black998** : ¡Hola! Descuida, este fic definitivamente no lo abandonaré, está tomando un rumbo que me gusta y entretiene bastante, en cuanto a Frisk... Frisk recuerda todas las rutas... menos la genocida :D pero eso no será para siempre, claro. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

 _ **DannaLaGardevoir:** ¡Hola! Justamente hoy actualicé XD muchas gracias por leer, te aseguro que desde aquí todo se pondrá más interesante y también más tierno. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en la próxima!_

 _ **tavoXPX:**_ _¡Hola Tavo! Me habría encantado responderte por interno pero Fanfiction me está haciendo jugarretas con mi cuenta (?), así que te responderé aquí tu review. Eres literalmente la primera persona que me deja un review por inbox, muchas gracias de verdad por tomarte esa molestia, aprecio mucho el gesto ;o;  
_ _Y me alegra que te gusten esos chistes malos, a mi me encantan también pero yo hacerlos... Dios, me cuesta la vida XD  
OH SANTO CIELO, ME MANDAS UN MENSAJE POR INBOX HACIENDO UN REVIEW Y TE DESPIDES CON UN CHISTE. Eso fue épicamente bello X'D. ¡Nos leemos, muchas gracias por comentar!_

* * *

 **✿Siguiente capítulo: Las flores no duermen por una razón**  
 _∟Desde hacía mucho tiempo Flowey no soñaba de esa forma._


	6. (0) Las flores no duermen por una razón

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible OoC._

 ** _Notas iniciales de capitulo:_** _¡Hola a todos_ _! Sep, actualizo rápido porque este capítulo es bastante corto, quizás algo rápido y extraño, pero aun así espero que les guste, a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen un poco más "serias"... pero será sólo por un momento, de resto todo seguirá siendo flores y amor XD  
¡Les dejo leer! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y si tienen preguntas adelante!_

* * *

 **SoulTale** **  
 **Ranunculus eschscholtzii****

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
 **Capítulo VI**  
** Las flores no duermen por una razón  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

—Entonces… ¿estudias para unas clases que empiezan dentro de un mes? Eres un nerd —dijo Flowey enarcando una ceja.

Frisk rió. _"También son mis deberes de embajador"_

—¿Embajador?

 _"Sí, soy el embajador de los monstruos"._

Flowey parecía desconcertado pero por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendía, que fuera así, seguramente Asgore le había hecho aquella petición considerando que posiblemente había pensado que un humano podría abogar por todos los monstruos, incluso si era solamente un infante de aproximadamente diez años de edad. Eso mismo había pensado con Chara y en su tiempo había sido una idea bastante buena… claro que ahora sonaba ridículo.

Toriel no estaba en casa esa noche, había ido a cenar con Sans y ahora sólo quedaban Flowey y Frisk en casa, lo flor se quejó como por una hora y media sobre lo horroroso que era que la mujer cabra saliera con esa "basura sonriente", sin embargo Frisk fue paciente y le escuchó mientas sacaba sus cuadernos y libros escolares que Toriel le había facilitado.

Era tarde, ambos estaban en el comedor rodeados de varios libros y papeles, Frisk estaba en su pijama a rayas, hacía sus deberes de embajador y al mismo tiempo le prestaba atención a Flowey en lo que podía.

—Hey… —Frisk dejó de escribir un momento para mirar a Flowey con atención— si puedes hablar, ¿por qué hablas con las manos?

Frisk le miró con sorpresa, era el primero que le preguntaba algo así. Carraspeó un poco con incomodidad y sonrió con vergüenza. _"No se me da bien hablar"_

Flowey parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? Me has hablado dos veces de forma normal, ¿me crees idiota como para no recordarlo? —Enarcó una ceja.

Frisk negó apresuradamente con las manos. _"No es eso, es que eran ocasiones especiales, prefiero…"_ pero Flowey le miraba de forma inquisitiva, molesto, como si se estuviera burlando de él. Frisk miró sus manos… y tomó aire. —E-es más fácil hablar en señas… para… expresarse…

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos— ¿ves? Estás hablando y me ahorras tener que ver tus señas y esperar saber que dices. Tonto, realmente te gusta complicarte la vida, ¿no?

Frisk levantó las manos con intenciones de contestarle, pero una mirada de Flowey hizo que las bajara inmediatamente. —Es que… de verdad que no se me da hablar… lo hago muy… muy… lento.

Flowey no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—De acuerdo, no sé qué problemas hayas tenido en el pasado o si te molestaban o algo así y la verdad no me importa —Frisk no sabía qué decir, Flowey estaba siendo muy insensible pero eso no era algo nuevo— pero conmigo no hagas esas señas que me desgastas la vista, o me hablas o no lo haces.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Frisk con desconcierto.

—Porque es estúpido, tienes voz y no la usas —respondió bufando— me pones los pelos de punta.

 _"¿No serán pétalos?"_ Preguntó Frisk con una sonrisa.

Flowey se quedó callado mirándolo con enojo. Frisk tragó.

—L-lo siento.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esas bromas de nuevo, ¿entendido? —Dijo la flor frunciendo el ceño.

Frisk se encogió de hombros sonriendo aún, irritando a Flowey, entonces decidió centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. No le gustaba hablar, de verdad que no era su fuerte, se sentía torpe y unos nervios terribles al hacerlo, pero Flowey no iba a entender eso, a él le daba igual (tal y como había dicho) no quería enojarlo… lo bueno es que Flowey no le reclamaba por su forma lenta de hablar, eso era… algo.

Entre sus pensamientos empezó a perderse y con ello la consciencia, empezó a ver el papel borroso, el sueño le estaba ganando. Bostezó.

—Si tienes sueño vete a dormir —dijo Flowey mirándole con aburrimiento— pero deja la televisión encendida.

Frisk se restregó un ojo tratando de aclarar su vista, iba a usar las manos de nuevo pero Flowey le gruñó. —Uh… ¿no vas a… dormir?

—Las flores no duermen idiota —respondió rodando los ojos— ¿vas a dormir o no?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, al día siguiente terminaría con sus deberes. Ordenó todo con toda la rapidez que el sueño le permitía, se fue a su habitación con Flowey, se acostó en su cama y le dejó en la mesa del lado, mirando a la televisión, la encendió con el control remoto y se lo dejó al lado.

—Por favor… no le subas mucho el volu… volumen.

—Duérmete y no molestes —le dijo Flowey poniendo el canal de camiones monstruo.

Frisk suspiró y se recostó, durmiéndose al instante.

Flowey le miró de reojo como buscando asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo; podía ser cruel, pero en serio le molestaba que Frisk utilizara sus manos para hablar cuando podía hacerlo perfectamente con su voz, era un insulto para él, mataría por tener manos y poder salir de esa condenada maceta, ¿qué no haría por tener su cuerpo de nuevo? A Frisk no le faltaba nada y aun así se creaba problemas que no existían.

Aunque fuese sólo con él no le importaba, tendría que hablarle si quería que le respondiera.

Suspiró, en la televisión no estaban mostrando nada interesante y se estaba aburriendo, miró a Frisk nuevamente y simplemente le vio acomodarse en la cama teniendo un grato sueño.

Dormir. Claramente le había mentido, él también dormía, aunque no era necesario del todo podía hacerlo… otra cosa es que quisiese. Siempre que cerraba los ojos pesadillas llegaban a su cabeza o si no eran pesadillas eran sueños en los que gobernaba el mundo con puño de hierro… sin embargo las pesadillas eran lo que predominaban.

Pero aun así… no lo había intentado en la superficie, quizás podría tener un buen sueño o simplemente nada, fuese como fuera, sería más entretenido que ver ese tonto programa repetido y a Frisk dormir.

Cerró los ojos esperando poder dormirse pronto, sin embargo, él no era la persona más paciente y tampoco era fan de dormir, (en Underground no acostumbró a hacerlo por creer que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a hacerle algo, siendo una diminuta flor todo era un peligro) así que abrió los ojos nuevamente, cambiaría de canal.

Pero el control remoto no estaba ahí, tampoco el televisor y la habitación estaba más oscura que de costumbre. O estaba soñando o se había reiniciado el mundo.

—¿Dónde…? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su propia voz, entonces fue consciente de que tenía manos y pies… y su cuerpo de vuelta. Era Asriel nuevamente— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?

Una luz llamó su atención, la única luz en ese oscuro lugar se trataba de un pequeño y brillante corazón azul celeste, éste se movía de forma irregular, temblaba y se sacudía, como si intentara liberarse de algo.

—¿Un alma humana? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

El alma saltó de repente y se perdió en el cielo oscuro. Después apareció otra más, de color amarillo, esta hizo lo mismo que la anterior, después fue una verde, luego una naranja, después una naranja, una violeta y finalmente una de color índigo.

Después hubo un estallido, Asriel cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba rodeado por las almas… había vuelto a ser Flowey.

Si ese de verdad era un sueño tenía que considerar empezar a tomar terapias.

Las almas empezaron a girar aumentando cada vez la velocidad, rostros empezaron a aparecer frente a Flowey, rostros humanos, rostros de monstruos y finalmente… un rostro familiar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una cara sonriente frente suyo.

—¿Chara?

Despertó de golpe. Miró a todos lados asegurándose de seguir en la maceta, en la habitación y con Frisk a su lado. Efectivamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, había sido solamente un extraño sueño, suspiró aliviado y Frisk continuaba…

Se aterró cuando en cuanto le vio, Frisk ya estaba viéndole, pero no sólo _viéndole,_ Frisk tenía los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas eran de color rojizo y el color rojo de sus iris resaltaba entre la oscuridad reflejando el televisor, no sonreía, le miraba de forma reflexiva con bastante tranquilidad, como en su mundo.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba. Flowey en ese momento hizo lo que vio más conveniente: gritar.

—¡Ahhh!

Se tambaleó un poco y la maceta perdió equilibrio, cayó de la mesa. Justo entonces en el último segundo fue atrapado en los aires, Frisk tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y estaba en el suelo sosteniéndole como podía. Ya no tenía los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas no eran rojas y su rostro lucía una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —Preguntó con sorpresa, tenía sueño y hubiese hablado con señas pero tenía las manos ocupadas con Flowey.

Flowey le miraba como si fuera un fantasma. —¿Chara?

Frisk ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué…? ¿Pasó algo con… Chara? … ¿Tuviste una pesadilla…?

No entendía, ninguno de los dos lo hacía, Frisk se había despertado al escuchar el grito de Flowey así que no comprendía lo que ocurría y Flowey no sabía si creer que Frisk era… Frisk o si era Chara, pero esa cara de confusión y genuina preocupación… es decir, esa cara de idiota solamente podía tenerla Frisk.

—Eso… parece… —se sacudió— demonios, por esto es que no duermo.

—Flowey… —Frisk se levantó con dificultad y le puso en la cama, le miraba con seriedad— ¿seguro que… no pasó nada?

Flowey no estaba convencido del todo, pero entre me pasaban los segundos lo que hace un momento empezaba a encajar más con un sueño que con una realidad. —Sólo fue un sueño, idiota, ¿no se suponía que estabas durmiendo? —Frisk le miró de forma apremiante— Ugh… bien, sí, soñé con Chara, soñé que te lanzaba de un puente —Frisk abrió la boca con sorpresa como no creyéndole— idiota… solamente me confundí cuando te vi… demonios no pensé que se parecieran tanto —murmuró al final para sí mismo.

Frisk le miró sin entender. —Dijiste que éramos diferentes…

Claramente se refería a cuando se había despedido como Asriel. —Calla. ¡Lo sé! Sólo... Ugh, duérmete que no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—Puedes…

—Hablarte de cualquier cosa, seh, ¡duérmete ya, ¿por qué te levantaste?!

—P-porque gritaste —dijo Frisk con sorpresa— estaba durmiendo y gritaste, por eso…

Todo era muy extraño, aunque tenía sueño y bastante cansancio Frisk insistía en saber qué pasaba con Flowey, no era normal que gritara en mitad de la noche, muy pocas cosas podían asustar a Flowey… es más, casi podía jurar que nunca había visto a Flowey tan asustado como lo estaba en esa noche.

—Ya duérmete, mañana hablamos —le dijo cortó Flowey mirando a otro lado.

Dudó un poco, pero al final le obedeció sabiendo que si se trataba de algo realmente importante Flowey se lo iba a contar. Frisk se durmió fácilmente y Flowey decidió no volver a pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Las horas pasaron y todavía no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza y dudaba mucho que fuese a ser capaz de olvidarlo prontamente, su cabeza era un caos. ¿Chara seguía con ellos? Desde hacía mucho no pensaba en ello, siempre trataba de no hacerlo porque sencillamente le daba muy malos recuerdos, recordaba perfectamente cómo Chara había destruido a cada ser en Underground, incluyéndole claramente.

Desde entonces se había dado cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de Chara, cuando creyó que ayudándolo a destruir el mundo iba a conseguir su perdón por traicionarle le mató, cuando reinició y creyó que iba a hacerlo de nuevo por mera diversión… empezó a hacerlo todo bien, entonces cuando pensó que le tenía de vuelta, que Chara había _vuelto_ … resultó que todo el tiempo había sido Frisk. ¿Decepcionante? ¿Doloroso? No lo sabía y no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Miró a Frisk nuevamente, lucía una sonrisa tranquila que le hacía lucir como un inocente pero estúpido bebé.

Hizo una mueca. Frisk definitivamente no podía ser Chara… ¿verdad?

—Ya duerme… —Flowey miró a la puerta, no había escuchado que Toriel hubiese llegado.

La mujer se acercó hasta Frisk y le cobijó bien, regalándole un beso en la frente, la sonrisa de Frisk se ensanchó. Luego se levantó y miró a Flowey.

—Gracias por cuidarle —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flowey desvió la mirada. —Como sea.

Toriel no dejó de sonreírle y le dio un beso en uno de sus pétalos también, sobresaltándole. —Buenas noches, Flowey.

Flowey empezó a balbucear algunas cosas, causándole más gracia a la mujer cabra, ella se despidió entre risas y cerró la puerta de la habitación. —Esa loca… —murmuró tratando de tranquilizarse. A decir verdad, no entendía por qué se había alterado, aunque no hubiese esperado ello, no era razón para sorprenderse de esa forma.

—wow, sí que tienes un _floema_ de tsunderismo, ¿eres un _cactus_ por casualidad? —Aquella voz burlesca y conocida estuvo a punto de hacerle gritar nuevamente, pero un hueso se le metió en la boca impidiéndole hacer ruido— hey, no queremos despertar al chaval.

Flowey gruñó al ver a Sans a su lado, el maldito se había teletransportado al interior de la habitación, lucía su espantosa sonrisa de siempre y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Una vez el esqueleto se aseguró de que la flor no fuese a armar un escándalo le sacó el pequeño hueso de la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—dije que te tendría vigilado, ¿no es así? bueno, pues pasaba por el barrio y no vi problema en hacerles una pequeña visita —respondió casualmente mientras se acercaba a Frisk, como asegurándose de que estuviese completo— si eres tan buena niñera quizás podría contratarte para que cuides de paps. —Obviamente lo decía en forma de broma, solamente para irritarlo.

—Ugh, largo de aquí basura sonriente —le dijo molesto— a menos que quieras que llame a la mamá cabra.

—ya me iba de todas formas —dijo Sans tranquilamente— simplemente quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese en su _ramo._

Flowey estuvo a punto de gritarle, hasta que recordó lo que había visto y lo encajó con las palabras de Sans. —¿Acaso pasó algo?

—nah, solamente problemas de energía por ahí y por allá, alphys cree que puede estar pasando algo por ahí, pero no creo que tengas algo que ver en eso… ¿verdad?

Aquello era una amenaza implícita, pero Flowey la ignoró. Si algo estaba pasando claramente no era cosa suya, podían llamarlo exagerado pero estaba más que seguro que podía tener alguna conexión con ese extraño sueño.

—No. Pero… hay algo —dijo incómodo. —No creas que confío en ti pero… ugh, no es como si pudiese hablarlo con Frisk.

—¿de qué se trata? —Preguntó Sans mirando tranquilo a Flowey.

Flowey carraspeó. —Es… de Frisk.

No necesitó aclararle a qué se refería, la expresión vacía de Sans daba a entender que había captado el mensaje. —hablaremos de eso después —aseguró mirando a Frisk, luego chasqueando los dedos desapareció de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, ni Flowey ni Frisk hablaron al respecto.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de capítulo:_** _Sep, sé que los hago algo cortos, pero eso es porque en un futuro serán largos XD  
¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias a todos por comentar! Siempre al final dejaré alguna que otra explicación que sirva para comprender un poco más la historia y también responderé comentarios, así que, ¡nos leemos!  
_

 _PD- De verdad creo que el capítulo quedó algo soso, espero poder arreglarlo en un futuro, aun así, espero que las amenazas de Sans hayan salvado el día XD_

* * *

 ** _Golden el amargado:_** _¡Me encantan tus reviews con todos los personajes! Muchas gracias por comentar y en serio, me sabes alegrar el día XD  
¡Claro que sé lo que hago, Paps! Después de todo, la historia está planeada al menos hasta el capítulo 20 XD... aunque espero que no se me salga de las manos, de veras que no quiero un mal rato (?) ¡Nos leemos! ¡Me alegra haber contestado a tus dudas!  
_

 ** _ZardX:_** _¡Hola Zard! Dios mío, espero que te mejores, ¿por qué te pasan tantas cosas? XD  
Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y en cuanto a tus preguntas...  
_✿ **¿Chara será capaz de dejar de odiar a la humanidad y perdonarla? ¿Tan siquiera se disculpara sinceramente por lo que le ha hecho a Asriel?** **¿O sólo sera un demonio mas?  
** _∟Yo de verdad que quiero mucho a Chara y tengo mis propias teorías sobre Chara, la verdad Chara de dejar de odiar podrá y de perdonar... puedo decirte que Chara no ha desaparecido así como has visto en este capítulo, es decir, Chara ha estado con Frisk en la ruta Pacifista (que es donde se ambienta el fic), no te digo más porque puede ser Spoiler. Y en cuanto a Asriel... te digo que en cierto momento van a tener una charla muy seria al respecto.  
_ _iGracias por el comentario!_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Hola! Como verás, la inspiración que me están dando ustedes para continuar escribiendo da sus frutos, aunque sea corto el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar y procuro actualizar este fic pronto porque sus capítulos son cortos y fáciles XD. En cuanto a tu duda...  
_✿ **¿Porqué decidiste de que Frisk no tuviera recuerdos de la Ruta Genocida? ¿Alguna razón en especial? O ¿simplemente lo quisiste de esa manera?  
** _∟Hay una razón **muy** especial porque Frisk no recuerda la ruta genocida, aunque también es porque lo quise así, la razón del por qué se verá más adelante.  
_ _¡Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Guest:_** _¡_ _Hola! Gracias por comentar, aquí va la respuesta a tu pregunta:  
_ ✿ **¿Algún día Flowey podrá volver a ser Asriel?  
** _∟Sip, en un futuro tal vez :D_ **  
**

 ** _Guest:_** _¡_ _Hola! Muchas gracias, y Chara ha aparecido en este capítulo y no será la única vez. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Y por supuesto, veremos mucho de Chara en un futuro :D ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **DannaLaGardevoir:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y por supuesto, siempre que tenga la oportunidad contestaré los reviews XD  
Me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena, también quería ver a Frisk peleando contra Undyne... y ganando XD ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: El cielo de la superficie  
** ∟No era lo mismo ver las estrellas desde el cráter del monte Ebott que hacerlo en la superficie.


	7. (0) El cielo de la superficie

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible OoC._

 ** _Notas iniciales de capitulo:_** _¡Un placer leerlos! Aquí de nuevo con el fandom de Undertale (posiblemente los del fandom de Pokémon quieren asarme viva), este capítulo es un poco más largo y también es el penúltimo capítulo del arco argumental del Ranunculus, así que espero que lo disfruten, si tienen alguna recomendación o pregunta pueden hacerla, ¡no sean tímidos! Muchas gracias por leer.  
Sin más preámbulo, vamos con el capítulo._

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Ranunculus eschscholtzii**

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
Capítulo VII  
** El cielo de la superficie  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

Uno de los tantos defectos de Flowey era lo rápido que se aburría, no había un momento en el que dejara se quejara que estaba cansado de estar en esa maceta, en esa casa haciendo nada, de lo molesto que era el sol, lo irritantes que eran los colores de las paredes, etc. Y cuando Frisk no estaba con él eso se amplificaba.

Prácticamente Frisk era el único que podía mantenerlo entretenido sin que dijera veinte veces "estoy aburrido", claro, tanto Frisk como El Niño Monstruo o Papyrus (los dos últimos le hacían gritar de desespero mas no de aburrimiento) pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí ese día, solamente estaban Undyne y Toriel en la casa preparando el picnic de esa noche.

—¡Me aburro! No sé por qué le pides ayuda al sushi si solamente sabe quemar la cocina —dijo mirando con desinterés a Toriel.

—Repite eso, yerbajo asqueroso —le retó Undyne levantando un cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los tomates de los sándwiches.

—Con mucho gusto, salmón crudo —dijo Flowey mirándola de forma retadora.

—Undyne está aprendiendo —interrumpió Toriel tomando la mano de la guerrera y quitándole el cuchillo— y deberías ser más amable con ella, Flowey.

—Tsk, no pierdas el tiempo con él, Toriel —le aconsejó Undyne volviendo a su trabajo tomando otro cuchillo— es una planta maleducada que solamente sabe…

—¿… _envenenar_ con las palabras? —Undyne hizo una mueca de disgusto al igual que Flowey, Toriel sonrió— vamos, fue divertido.

Undyne no dijo nada para no molestarla, pero Flowey era mucho más directo.

—No, no lo fue —dijo con molestia— ¿por qué todos hacen esas asquerosas bromas de plantas?

Toriel solamente rió aún más confundiendo a Flowey y a Undyne.

Ese día iban a ir a un picnic nocturno, claramente había sido planeado por Frisk, esa noche verían las estrellas al aire libre en un campo abierto cerca al monte Ebott. Cuando le comentó la idea, Toriel le apoyó emocionada, Undyne prometió ayudar con la merienda, Alphys llamaría algunos invitados y Sans, Frisk y Papyrus buscarían el telescopio de Sans entre toda su basura (esa era la tarea más dura de las tres).

¿Dónde quedó Flowey entre ese reparto? Claramente no quería ir a la casa de los esqueletos así que, ignorando todas las peticiones de Frisk se quedó en casa, aburriéndose e incordiando a Undyne y Toriel.

—¡Me estoy aburriendo!

—¡Arg! ¡Pues vete a ver la televisión, pequeña alimaña! —Exclamó Undyne de mal humor, Toriel suspiró cansada.

—No hay nada interesante que ver —respondió la flor bufando— Ugh… ¿cuánto falta para que Frisk vuelva?

—Nos encontraremos con Frisk, Sans y Papyrus en la noche, en el monte Ebott, Flowey —respondió Toriel tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Ughhhh! ¡Moriré de aburrimiento!

—¡Si quieres te ayudo a hacerlo ahora mismo! —Exclamó Undyne levantando de nuevo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Toriel congelándolos a los dos, Undyne soltó el cuchillo y Flowey dejó de gruñir, ambos miraron a la mayor. Lucía un semblante serio causándoles un escalofrío— Ustedes dos se van a la sala a leer ahora mismo.

—P-pero Toriel —dijo Undyne tratando de no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba— estoy ayudándote a cocinar.

—Me las arreglaré sola, ahora váyanse ahora mismo a la sala, hay muchos libros en las estanterías —ordenó con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Ni hablar! Primero muerto que con el sushi, ¡si huele desde aquí! ¡No la quiero cerca! —Exclamó Flowey, pero la respuesta de Toriel fue un ceño fruncido que le dejó en blanco.

¿Resultado? Cinco minutos después Undyne y Flowey estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para poder escoger una buena historia.

—¿Cuentos del ayer y hoy?

—No —negó Flowey con desinterés.

Undyne lo lanzó a la pila de libros que iban rechazando.

—72 usos para los caracoles —Undyne arrugó su nariz al escuchar el título.

Flowey pareció meditarlo, pero al final negó.

—Nah, ese ya me lo leí.

Undyne le miró con asombro y medio asqueada, la respuesta de éste fue una ceja enarcada y un "¿qué?". Ella decidió no preguntar y continuar con la búsqueda.

—La historia de los monstruos volumen 2: los hijos del rey.

Flowey frunció el ceño.

—No.

—¿Para qué tiene Toriel esto aquí? Todo el mundo se sabe la historia —dijo Undyne lanzándolo también— a ver… el mago de OZ.

—Para nenitas.

—¿Cuándo estarás de acuerdo con uno? —Bufó Undyne.

—¿Acaso quieres leer ese libro de bebés? —Preguntó Flowey mirándole con confusión.

Ella se quedó en silencio meditándolo, tenía un buen punto. Lo lanzó con los otros y continuó buscando.

—Ugh… a ver… ¿el Padrino?

—¿De qué trata ese? —Preguntó Flowey prestándole un poco de atención.

—No lo sé, no tiene sinopsis… pero tiene la imagen de un tipo con una pistola —dijo señalando la portada dándole una buena aceptación al libro de inmediato.

A Flowey al parecer también le gustó el detalle de la pistola.

—Ya que.

Undyne se sentó en el suelo delante de Flowey, habían hecho una especie de tregua temporal y silenciosa, él no la irritaba y ella no le llenaba la maceta con lanzas, pasarían una muy aburrida tarde leyendo ese condenado libro esperando a que fuera la hora de marcharse. Sólo por esa vez estarían en paz aguantándose uno al otro.

Seis horas después el timbre sonó, Toriel quién ya casi acababa de hacer la merienda fue a abrir encontrándose con el Niño Monstruo, sonreía y llevaba una mochila colgada en sus hombros.

—¡Buenas tardes señora mamá de Frisk! —Saludó con ánimo— ¿Está Frisk en casa?

—Puedes llamarme Toriel —dijo ella de buen humor— Frisk salió con Sans y Papyrus, pero nos reuniremos en el monte Ebott —Toriel le sonrió amablemente— ¿quieres pasar y esperar a que sea la hora de irnos?

—Oh… ¿me darán un aventón? —Preguntó sonriente, Toriel asintió— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Flowey y Undyne están en la sala —dijo Toriel acompañándolo dentro— no los he escuchado discutir en un rato así que todo debe estar bien…

Se quedó callada en cuanto vio una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto desde que vio a Flowey y Alphys animar con emoción a Mew Mew; Flowey escuchaba atentamente a Undyne quién leía un libro con suma concentración. El Niño Monstruo se mostró curioso.

—Debe ser bueno el libro.

—Sí… mucho… —asintió Toriel sin poder creérselo aún.

Y entonces, de repente Undyne exclamó con emoción entre la lectura: —¡Y a dormir con los peces!

—¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Sí! —Rió Flowey con maldad, compartiendo la misma emoción de Undyne.

Entonces todo cobró sentido: un libro de violencia, ¿cómo no podrían quedarse tranquilos si era uno de los únicos temas en los que concordaban? Toriel se vio tentada a quitarles el libro alegando que no era para niños, pero no quería arruinarles el momento, así que simplemente le indicó al Niño Monstruo que la acompañara hasta la cocina, a él sí que no le iba a permitir escuchar esa historia.

.-

Al final del día Flowey y Undyne se volvieron compañeros de lectura y nuevos fanáticos de las novelas mafiosas, en el auto no habían parado de hablar de ello y Toriel tenía que responder a las preguntas del Niño Monstruo sobre de qué hablaban con un: no es nada interesante. Los habría callado, pero de nuevo, esa era la primera vez que conseguían congeniar tan bien. El camino fue pesado pero valió la pena, era preferible escucharlos hablar de un libro con emoción a verlos amenazarse a muerte entre ellos.

—¡CLON DE ASGORE, UNDYNE, FLOWEY, ESTAMOS AQUÍ! —Exclamó Papyrus en cuanto los vio llegar.

Toriel estacionó el auto y Undyne salió inmediatamente con el Niño Monstruo a saludar a Papyrus, el infante estaba emocionado, claro, estaba frente a su ídolo; mientras Papyrus atendía al Niño Monstruo y Undyne sacaba los aperitivos del baúl, Frisk se asomó por la puerta del auto con una sonrisa.

—Ugh, no me mires de esa forma —dijo la flor con desagrado.

—¿Si están todos? —Preguntó Toriel saliendo y observando a su alrededor.

Frisk asintió enérgicamente y sacó a Flowey del auto. Flowey por su parte no se sentía muy feliz de haber salido al último, sin embargo cualquier reproche murió en su boca cuando vio a su alrededor: literalmente estaban todos ahí.

A lo largo del prado se extendían cientos de grupos de monstruos, desde los conejos de Snowdin hasta los Vulkin de Hotland, todos estaban reunidos en sus pequeños grupos, sentados encima de una manta o frente alguna carpa, unos tenían sillas y otros estaban acostados en el césped.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Preguntó Flowey.

—Sorpresa —dijo Frisk casi en un susurro, permitiéndole sólo a él escucharle— hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas… pensé que… sería bueno que todos lo viéramos juntos

Flowey no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso estaba insinuando que había invitado a todos los monstruos a ver las estrellas? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Solamente eran puntos brillantes en el cielo, no un motivo para una reunión de ese calibre.

—¡Oh, Darling! —Una voz robótica se aproximó a ellos, Flowey se quedó congelado y Frisk no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Mettaton ya lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos levantándole del suelo— ¡No te veo por unos meses y mira lo que haces!

—¡Hey imbécil, que romperás la maceta! —Gritó Flowey de mal humor al ser parte del abrazo también.

Mettaton le miró determinándolo por primera vez, luego enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que florecilla más maleducada. Me disgustan los haters —le miraba amenazante, pero de repente suspiró y bajó a Frisk— pero no arruinaré una noche tan especial, todo Underground está reunida aquí, mis Glamburguers están siendo un éxito y Blooky está conmigo ¿qué más podría pedir?

Frisk sonrió ante las palabras de Mettaton, con una mano hizo un par de señas, el robot sonrió.

—¡Sí, Blooky vino! Está hablando con Shyren y Aaron, más tarde iremos contigo y Alphys para pasar el rato —Mettaton le sonrió amablemente— gracias por habernos invitado, Darling.

Flowey miraba con desagrado cómo Frisk empezaba a negar modestamente el reconocimiento por el evento y cómo Mettaton continuaba halagándole, era extraño ver a ese robot alabar a alguien que no fuese él mismo.

Para su fortuna y diversión, la conversación fue interrumpida por un joven monstruo del tipo gato, llevaba un uniforme y un carrito de hamburguesas.

—J-jefe, hay problemas.

Mettaton le miró con indiferencia y arrogancia. —¿Ahora qué es?

El gato carraspeó nervioso.

—Las arañas… me han prohibido seguir vendiendo en su… "territorio" —Algo muy malo debían haberle hecho pues parecía temblar al recordarlo.

—Burgerpants, ¿acaso todo tengo que hacerlo yo? —Preguntó Mettaton con hastío, la respuesta del joven fue un leve y muy irritado "tengo nombre", pero el robot le ignoró— Iré, solamente porque estoy de buen humor —miró a Frisk con una sonrisa— lo siento, Darling, pero tendré que retirarme por hoy, ¡visita a Blooky! Vivimos juntos así que podremos vernos y… —dirigió su vista a Flowey, le miraba por encima del hombro— puedes traerlo a él también si quieres —luego agregó:—, pero con bozal. ¡Hasta luego!

Frisk se despidió riéndose con nerviosismo y luego con una sonrisa paciente hizo lo mismo con Burgerpants, quién se veía forzado a seguir a su jefe.

—Descuida, no te culpo por estas horas extra chiquitín —dijo Burgerpants con un tic en el ojo— esto es cosa del jefe…

—¡Burgerpants!

—¡Que tengo nom…! —Y entonces se corrigió inmediatamente— S-sí señor…

Y sin agregar nada más se marchó tras Mettaton, Frisk esperaba que pudiese llegar a un acuerdo con Muffet y Flowey simplemente se mostraba molesto e incómodo por estar rodeado por tantos monstruos.

—Debes estar teniendo mucha diversión —dijo de forma sarcástica.

—Sí —respondió Frisk con una sonrisa— todos mis amigos están aquí.

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que no había tartamudeado y su voz no había temblado al hablar, ciertamente Frisk se sentía libre en ese lugar, rodeado de personas que quería y que le querían. Por su parte Flowey se sentía apremiado, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto. Después se quejaría pero por ahora dejaría a Frisk disfrutar del momento, se notaba que se había esforzado y trabajado bastante planeando todo eso, lucía radiante y sonreía… mucho más de lo usual.

Sólo por esa vez le dejaría en paz.

Santo cielo, se estaba volviendo muy débil.

—Como sea… ¿todos están aquí? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, Frisk asintió— ¿Incluso ese viejo tonto?

—Flowey… —Frisk le reprimió suavemente.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad —dijo la flor rodando los ojos.

Negando con la cabeza Frisk no dijo nada más, le preocupaba la actitud que tendría Flowey ante Asgore, recordaba perfectamente que el rey de los monstruos era un blanco muy seguido para las burlas de la flor, aunque era diferido, Asgore no merecía eso. Menos viniendo de su propio hijo.

—¡Hey, ¿se van a quedar todo el día ahí?! —Exclamó Undyne llamando su atención.

Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne y el Niño Monstruo estaban sentados en el césped, Toriel sacaba los aperitivos con ayuda de Papyrus y Alphys recalibraba el telescopio de Sans. Todos dejaron de hacer sus labores en cuanto les vieron acercarse.

—Hola, Flowey —saludó Alphys levantando una mano con una sonrisa tímida.

Flowey carraspeó. —Seh… hola.

—¡ES GENIAL QUE ESTEMOS TODOS REUNIDOS HOY! ¿NO LO CREEN? —Preguntó Papyrus de la nada con una sonrisa similar a la que Frisk llevaba— Y YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS HE TRAÍDO ESPAGUETI PARA TODOS, ASÍ QUE NO TENDREMOS POR QUÉ PREOCUPARNOS ESTA NOCHE.

Todos sonrieron nerviosamente, menos Flowey y el Niño Monstruo, Flowey hizo una mueca de desagrado y el monstruo amarillo estaba alucinando, su ídolo le había cocinado, ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso?

—heh, al parecer la diversión no sobrará hoy, esta será una _estrellante_ noche.

Frisk se volteó inmediatamente mirando a Sans, Flowey ya estaba empezando a preguntarse dónde se había metido ese saco de huesos, al menos agradeció que el maldito no hubiese aparecido con otro de esos chistes sobre plantas.

—Oh, Sans —dijo Toriel riendo de buena gana mientras Papyrus se quejaba, el esqueleto le guiñó el ojo— tienes razón, será una _humeristica_ noche.

—Pf… cielos, Tori, eres una _estrella_ con los chistes de huesos —respondió aguantando la risa.

—Pero tú eres el especialista, puedes hacer chistes _fugazmente_ —dijo ella entre risillas.

—No entendí —dijo el Niño Monstruo mirando a Papyrus en busca de una explicación.

—ESTA SERÁ UNA NOCHE HORROROSA —declaró Papyrus irritado.

Ambos estallaron a carcajadas y entonces fue cuando Frisk se rió también con ellos, por otro lado, Alphys y el Niño Monstruo aún trataban de comprender a qué se referían, Undyne acompañaba a Papyrus en su irritación y Flowey deseaba morir en ese mismo instante. Eso era demasiado horrible para los oídos de cualquiera, a ese paso terminaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que deseaba largarse de allí.

—Eh… disculpen —una voz profunda y amable interrumpió las risas de Toriel y Sans, la mujer cambió su expresión de diversión a una de enojo y el recién llegado se sintió pequeño a pesar de ser enorme— ¿puedo hacerles compañía? Si no les molesta.

Los primeros en responder fueron Undyne y Frisk, aunque Frisk lo hizo asintiendo y Undyne invitándolo con confianza.

—¡Pero qué dices, Asgore! —Exclamó— ¡Eso no se pregunta, grandulón! —El Niño Monstruo asintió a las palabras de Undyne con una gran sonrisa.

—Undyne tiene razón —dijo Alphys sonriéndole amablemente y con tranquilidad, como sólo lo hacía con aquellos con los que estaba familiarizada.

—HICE ESPAGUETI DE SOBRA ASÍ QUE SIÉNTASE LIBRE DE SENTAR… OH NO —exclamó Papyrus espantado al haber hecho una broma involuntaria.

Sans se rió nuevamente y Toriel no pudo evitar sonreír, una buena broma podía subirle el humor incluso si su ex-marido estaba allí. Asgore les agradeció con una sonrisa pero no hizo nada más que mirar a Toriel esperando su aprobación, claramente si ella no le deseaba ahí él no se quedaría, la idea era mantener un ambiente agradable.

—¿Qué opinas, Flowey? —Preguntó Toriel.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la flor, Flowey miró perplejo a Toriel no creyendo que ella había sido capaz de tal acto de crueldad: dejar en sus manos (raíces) la última palabra, ella claramente esperaba que Flowey se negara y ciertamente iba a hacerlo… pero de nuevo estaba Frisk mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro y Papyrus expectante a su afirmativa (porque el esqueleto creía firmemente que Flowey diría que sí).

Y luego estaba Undyne jugando con una pequeña lanza de forma disimulada para que Toriel no la viese, pero logrando que Flowey entendiera la indirecta de lo que iba a pasar si decía que no.

Chasqueó.

—Como sea.

Solamente Frisk comprendió que esas palabras eran un "sí", así que con una sonrisa tomó de la mano a Asgore y lo sentó con ellos. Fue muy bien recibido por el grupo, menos por Toriel quien prefería no mirarle.

Y aunque eso le dolió no se desanimó.

—¿Y CUÁNDO EMPIEZAN A CAER LAS ESTRELLAS? —Papyrus miraba a cielo con curiosidad.

Sans rió.

—no mucho, bro, posiblemente los veremos pronto.

Flowey miró a Sans, ambos habían quedado en hablar pero los días pasaron y todavía no se presentaba la ocasión. Sans al sentir la mirada de Flowey sobre él le miró también y con una seña floja le dijo que hablarían después, ese definitivamente no era el momento.

—¡Miren, ya empezó! —Gritó el Niño Monstruo llamando la atención de todos.

Flowey miró a todos sorprenderse con el cielo, le parecía ridículo que se emocionaran sólo por unas estrellas, pero en cuanto miró hacia arriba todo escepticismo fue dejado de lado.

Posiblemente él había sido el único en Underground que había tenido el privilegio de poder observar las estrellas cada noche desde el orificio del monte Ebott, a diferencia de todos los monstruos, él no se maravilló cuando vio por primera vez las estrellas en la superficie ni cuando vivió su primer amanecer; pero ciertamente, había algo muy diferente en ver las estrellas desde un cráter a hacerlo en la superficie.

El cielo era una fiesta, estrellas llovían y alumbraban a su paso dejando en ridículo la mejor obra de arte del mundo. Flowey no supo qué expresión tenían los demás, no se molestó ni siquiera en disimular su asombro, porque, ciertamente era precioso.

El cielo del cráter del Monte Ebott ciertamente no tenía punto de comparación con el cielo de la superficie.

.-

—¿Todo listo? —Preguntó Toriel. Frisk asintió— De acuerdo.

Cerró la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, todos se habían marchado ya puesto que eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, Papyrus había tenido que cargar a Sans que se había dormido aproximadamente diez minutos después de que acabó la lluvia de estrellas y Mettaton había llevado a Alphys y Undyne a su casa.

—¡Tengan buen viaje! —Se despidió Asgore con una sonrisa amable.

Toriel arrancó mientras bufaba y Frisk se asomó por la ventana para despedirse del ex rey con una brillante sonrisa, Flowey imitaba la expresión de Toriel, ciertamente Asgore le parecía patético.

Frisk se sentó correctamente y se abrochó el cinturón, Toriel le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Se divirtieron? —Preguntó.

Frisk asintió con ánimo y Flowey simplemente desvió la mirada, pero con eso sólo consiguió que la atención de ambos se centrara en él.

—No estuvo tan mal —admitió sintiéndose avergonzado, si no fuese una flor posiblemente se habría sonrojado.

Aquello animó a Frisk, Toriel volvió a mirar el camino sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegra —admitió riendo.

Flowey se lamentó de haber dicho eso en cuanto sintió la mirada de gran felicidad de Frisk sobre él, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que hubiese disfrutado de aquella noche? La respuesta probablemente era porque Frisk ciertamente era un caso muy especial.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** Espero les haya gustado, debo aclarar que yo no odio a Asgore, es verdad que al inicio (la primera vez que jugué) me pareció patético disculpándose con Toriel, entonces la segunda vez que jugué decidí investigar bien en su casa todo (porque iba más a lo del juego, no a revisarlo todo) y entonces me di cuenta... QUE ASGORE HA SUFRIDO MUCHO ¡Y LAS RECETAS! ¡Y SU HABITACIÓN SOLITARIA! ¡Y TODO, DIOS, TODO! ¡ASGORE NO MERECE VIVIR SÓLO NI MERECE EL ODIO DE NADIE!  
_ _... En otras palabras, que Flowey sea malo con Asgore no significa que no me guste, adoro a ese grandulón peludo y anhelo darle un final feliz lejos de la soledad y dolor.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer! Procedo a responder comentarios ^^_

* * *

 _ **DannaLaGardevoir:** Jajaja, la verdad es que yo también pienso en Chara a lo yandere y Frisk como una bolita de algodón amorosa y coqueta (7W7), pero para mi Chara tiene una psicología muy profunda, aunque tenga comportamientos violentos y megalomaníacos creo que hay muchas cosas interesantes ahí. Oh créeme que Flowey está bien loco y no tener alma no le ayuda en nada XD. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos~  
_

 _ **Golden el amargado:** ¡Hola! La verdad me parece que puse a Chara demasiado pronto, pero como ya sabrás, el fangirleo es mi fuente de vida (?). ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! A pesar de que tenías sueño XD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, los leemos~_

 _ **zardX:** ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mí hace unos años donde de todo me pasaba, si salía de algo me metía en algo nuevo y peor, ¡espero que tengas determinación para superar todo esto! Y por cierto, odio los mosquitos también (¿quién podría quererlos? XD)  
En cuanto a tus preguntas de Chara... la verdad es que si te digo sería spoiler, solamente puedo decirte que a "jugar" no ha venido pero sí a hacer una que otra cosa explotar y así. Y en cuanto a los videos, he visto algunos pero prefiero no verlos para no terminar copiándome involuntariamente, ¡aun así muchas gracias Zard! Tu siempre me apoyas, ¡gracias por todo, nos leemos!_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Hola! Y sip, resulta que cuando tengo inspiración los capítulos salen rápido (?). Me alegra que te haya gustado el sueño, la verdad tiene mucho más significado del que parece y no será el último que Flowey va a tener. Y claramente, Frisk va a tener muuuuchas pesadillas y Chara tendrá la dicha de ser protagonista de muchas de ellas XD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Dark Wolf Red Eyes:** Oh cielos, ¡muchas gracias! Me halaga tanto que te guste la historia y la personalidad de Flowey, la verdad es que me preocupaba haberlo hecho mal, pero me tranquilizas bastante. ¡Y sí! La verdad tengo la historia planeada hasta algunos capítulos más adelante y se suponía que Chara aparecía hasta más tarde... pero como verás, me pareció más pertinente irle incluyendo desde ya. ¡Y tus preguntas! Me encantaron tus preguntas aunque dan mucho para spoiler futuro, tratare de responder de forma correcta sin spoilear en el proceso:_

✿ **¿Sans y Tori tienen algo juntos?  
** _∟Muchas bromas malas *levanta el pulgar*. De acuerdo... la verdad es que para mí Sans y Tori sí que tienen algo pero no algo romántico en específico sino más bien una amistad que va creciendo día a día hasta poder llegar a ser algo... más grande (?) 7W7. Ok, me dejas en un dilema porque lo he estado pensando bien y aunque me gusta el Soriel también me gustaría que Asgore y Toriel volvieran, así que esto podría llegar a volverse Undernovela (de acuerdo, eso no, pero sí habría mucho problema aquí). Respondiendo: aún no tengo eso muy claro, pero de que hay química la hay. Supongo que esto lo pondré a votación entre los lectores más adelante XD_

✿ **¿Esto sería técnicamente una ruta Post Genocida?**  
 _∟Wow, la verdad es que has dado en el clavo... bueno, algo así. La verdad es que sí que es una ruta Post Genocida pero viene de una forma extraña, me encantaría explicártelo pero eso sería un spoiler XD_

✿ **¿You wanna have a bad tom?**  
 _∟OH SANTO CIELO. NO.  
Sep, vi Underpants y sep, me dolió en el alma lo que sr. Pelo nos hizo. *se va a llorar*_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, me ha encantado tu review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: Una visita antes de ir a prisión  
** _∟Frisk está próximo a entrar a la escuela y quiere saludar a un amigo antes de que eso ocurra._


	8. (0) Una visita antes de ir a prisión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Notas iniciales de capitulo:_** _¡He aquí el último capítulo del primer Arco: ** **Ranunculus eschscholtzii!**** Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con esta primera parte de Soultale, espero les guste este capítulo final. Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar. ¡Les dejo leer!  
_

* * *

 **SoulTale** **  
 **Ranunculus eschscholtzii****

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
 **Capítulo VIII**  
** Una visita antes de ir a prisión  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

—¿En serio es necesario? —Flowey miraba a Frisk con seriedad— Es decir, no tienes que ir, puedes perfectamente quedarte aquí y dejar que esa mujer cabra te enseñe, ¡es una pérdida de tiempo!… Frisk, mírame —le obedeció dejando de contar sus cuadernos nuevos— ¡La escuela no es necesaria!

—Debo ir —respondió volviendo a su labor de hacer inventario de sus nuevos útiles escolares— no he estado… falté año y medio, no puedo faltar más.

No era la primera vez que se lo explicaba, en realidad, era la vigésimo cuarta vez que le decía sus razones para ir a la escuela y él seguía insistiendo en hacer que cambiara de parecer. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente no quería quedarse sólo todo el día y tampoco quería ir a ese horrible lugar con Frisk, todo sería más fácil si dejara de ser tan idiota y le hiciera caso de quedarse en casa.

—¡No es que faltes! —Exclamó Flowey molesto por ser tomado tan a la ligera— Es que no vayas más.

Frisk terminó su inventario y miró a Flowey con paciencia.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

—Oh, no te confundas idiota, no es porque te quiera aquí —aseguró frunciendo el ceño— es porque no quiero quedarme solo en este lugar. Al menos tú puedes entretenerme un poco.

—Puedes venir conmigo…

—Primero muerto —aseguró Flowey con seriedad.

Frisk hizo una pequeña mueca, no sabía qué hacer para hacer sentir a Flowey confortable, no quería no acompañarle a la escuela ni quedarse solo y faltar a la escuela no era una opción.

—¿Por qué te desa… desagrada tanto la escuela? —Preguntó.

Flowey le miró fijamente con burla y desconfianza.

—¿Por qué crees que me desagrada? —Frisk no cambió su expresión, esperaba por una respuesta a su pregunta. Flowey rodó los ojos— Simplemente me parece estúpida.

—Mamá es la directora.

—Entonces es doblemente estúpida —declaró, Frisk frunció el ceño— ¿qué? Sólo soy sincero con mis pensamientos.

—Eso fue rudo —reclamó Frisk.

—No esperes una disculpa de mi parte —dijo Flowey antes de suspirar— ¿y por qué pareces tan alegre con la idea de volver a la escuela? ¿Tantos amigos tenías?

La respuesta de Frisk se hizo esperar, abrió la boca un par de veces pero sus palabras no salían, pensaba en qué decir o sencillamente, le era difícil explicarlo con palabras, todavía no se acostumbraba a hablar demasiado.

Flowey esperó por cinco minutos una respuesta pero Frisk seguía pensando, finalmente rodó los ojos.

—Úsalas sólo por esta vez —le dijo con molestia.

Frisk sonrió con agradecimiento, pero se tomó otro minuto más en pesar lo que yo diría, finalmente contestó: _"tendré amigos allí"._

—¿Tanto tiempo de espera sólo para eso? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¡Ni siquiera respondiste bien!

 _"Perdón…"_

 _—_ ¡Ya no uses señas! —Exclamó molesto, Frisk bajó las manos y las escondió inmediatamente en su espalda, Flowey bufó— ¿Entonces?

—… no —respondió finalmente con sinceridad.

Flowey se enderezó, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, sencilla y concisa.

—¿Ves? Entonces no hay motivo para que vayas o para que te guste.

Pero Frisk negó con la cabeza.

—Allí tendré amigos —dijo nuevamente.

Era cierto. Flowey gruñó. La escuela de Toriel (según Frisk le había explicado) era una escuela tanto para humanos como para monstruos, estaba teniendo mucho éxito y como no, Frisk iba a ir a esa escuela y teniendo por amigos a todos los monstruos (literalmente todos, incluyendo ese anciano amargado de Waterfall que se quejaba de los puzles modernos) seguramente iba a pasarla más que bien.

No había caso seguir tratando de convencerle de no ir.

—No tardaré mucho —afirmó Frisk buscando tranquilizarlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás allí? —Preguntó con molestia.

—Seis horas…

—¡¿Seis horas de lunes a miércoles?! —Exclamó Flowey con sorpresa.

—De lunes a viernes…

 **—¡¿Y eso te parece poco, imbécil?! ¡Me dejarás solo con todos los tarados de tus "amigos"!** —Gritó casi escupiéndole semillas

Frisk se quedó quieto mientras le veía gritar, no parecía haberse asustado por el repentino cambio de Flowey, más bien era como si ya de lo hubiera esperado.

Lidiar con Flowey realmente era una hazaña, casi tan grande como convencer a Sans de que recogiera su basura (cosa que Papyrus todavía no conseguía), la flor cambiaba de estado de ánimo muy fácilmente y todo podía enojarlo, no sabía exactamente si le agradaba o si aún deseaba matarle.

Flowey era extraño, pero así Frisk le quería.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Flowey enojado mientras que Frisk le cargaba.

—Vamos a salir.

—¿De nuevo? —Parecía disgustado— ¿A dónde? ¿No tienes que preparar todo para ir a esa estúpida escuela?

Frisk frunció el ceño, pero Flowey no se disculpó, si al caso, rodó los ojos y bufó con aburrimiento.

—No sigas diciéndole así… e iremos con un amigo —explicó mientras tomaba una mochila que estaba colgada detrás de su puerta, puso la maceta de Flowey ahí y continuó caminando.

—¿Para qué la mochila? —Preguntó confundido desde su espalda— ¿Piensas ir caminando…? ¡No me digas que vamos a ir con ese niño tonto!

—Mo-Monster Kid no es tonto, Flowey —dijo Frisk defendiendo a su amigo, todavía no se acostumbraba a hablar demasiado así que con palabras complicadas tartamudeaba.

—Se cae a cada rato, es tonto —contradijo Flowey firmemente.

Frisk suspiró, se despidió de Toriel con la mano y salió de la casa.

—No iremos con él… mi amigo vive un poco lejos —explicó lentamente.

Flowey no entendió, si su "amigo" vivía lejos, ¿cuál era la razón de meterle en la mochila? Si bien lo podía llevar en los brazos como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Nos llevará ella? —Preguntó haciendo referencia a Toriel, Frisk negó, ya se habían despedido— ¿Iremos en autobús?

—Tomaremos un atajo —reveló Frisk, dejando a Flowey de piedra.

—heya, _florido_ día, ¿no?

Flowey gritó y Frisk dio un respingo, detrás de ellos estaba Sans riéndose, Flowey empezó a gruñir enojado y Frisk sólo sonrió.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Gritó Flowey iracundo.

—¿hacer qué? solamente saludé, ¿preferirías que los hubiera dejado _plantados?_

—Deja las bromas con flores ¡Tú, maldito saco de basura cómica! —Gritó Flowey.

Frisk solamente reía, era difícil no hacerlo cuando Sans tomaba del pelo (¿pétalos?) a Flowey. Sans se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿qué puedo decir? soy _comic sans._

Frisk carcajeó y Sans hizo lo mismo cuando vio la expresión de odio infinito que Flowey les regalaba, tomó alrededor de cinco minutos para que los dos se calmaran y cuando lo hicieron Frisk saludó a Sans con la mano.

—heh, ¿todo bien, peque? —Preguntó revolviéndole afectuosamente el cabello— ¿mucho trabajo?

Frisk asintió sonriendo con algo de cansancio, Sans se encogió de brazos.

—deberías hacer como yo, o sea nada, es más divertido que hacer los deberes —Flowey frunció el ceño, definitivamente Sans era una mala influencia, ¿por qué Toriel permitía que Frisk se juntara con ese tipo?—como sea, sólo era una recomendación, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?

Frisk movió las manos para disgusto de Flowey, pero la flor no dijo nada, sabía que en público Frisk prefería usar las señas.

 _"Napstablook"_

—¿En serio? ¿Donde el fantasma emo? —Preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja con una expresión de disgusto.

Frisk le reprendió con la mirada y Sans solamente se rió.

—bueno, no es como si tu fueras un _girasol,_ yerbajo.

Flowey le miró enojado y Frisk con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, ¿Sans acababa de llamar a Flowey "yerbajo"? No preguntó nada, pero era más que obvio que algo había pasado entre los dos, no sólo esas miradas de disgusto de Flowey se lo decían, sino que esa sonrisa despreocupada de Sans también expresaba algo…

Algo extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma antes, ni siquiera podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que había cambiado en la sonrisa de Sans, ¿qué era eso?

—hey, chaval —Frisk miró a Sans inmediatamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos— ¿nos vamos?

Frisk asintió torpemente, Sans le miró fijamente antes de reír un poco y tomarle por el hombro.

La sensación de tomar uno de los "atajos" de Sans era… indescriptible, era como perder el sentido de la orientación y ver todo girar mientras se camina en el vacío, la primera vez causaba mareos horrorosos, Frisk lo había experimentado, después se empezó a acostumbrar…

Flowey claramente no había tomado uno de los atajos de Sans anteriormente.

—¡¿Q-qué demonios fue eso?! —Gritó espantado.

—un atajo —dijo Sans tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Nunca lo hagas otra vez! —Le ordenó.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Frisk mirándole con curiosidad, sabía perfectamente que los atajos de Sans no eran peligrosos y que las flores no podían marearse… ¿o sí? Bueno, en cualquier caso de lo preguntaría a Toriel después.

—¡¿Tu qué crees?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquil…?!

—bueno, he cumplido con mi parte, si necesitas que te recoja llama a paps —interrumpió Sans ignorando a Flowey— diviértete chaval.

Mientras Sans acariciaba afectivamente la cabeza de Frisk, Flowey rodó los ojos disgustado y se dedicó a ver el vecindario. Sorpresivamente, el lugar era un vecindario común y corriente en los suburbios, aunque las casas eran más grandes y claramente más caras que la de Toriel, no perdían ese aire hogareño que definitivamente no encajaba ni con Mettaton ni con Napstablook.

—¿Aquí viven? —Preguntó Flowey mirando a Frisk.

Al parecer Sans se había teletransportado de nuevo, pues estaban solos en la calle. Frisk asintió en respuesta.

—Mettaton quería un lugar tranquilo para Nap- Napsta… blook.

Frisk miró al frente y Flowey le imitó, ahí estaba la casa de los dos fantasmas, era irregular, parecida a la que tenían en Underground, las paredes eran blancas y los marcos de las ventanas rosadas. Flowey de verdad se preguntaba cada momento más y más si esa era una broma de mal gusto porque Mettaton definitivamente era de todo menos hogareño.

Un sonido se escuchó al lado de ambos, Flowey volteó a mirar encontrándose con un par de ojos oscuros que le miraba con un sentimiento indescriptible; se trataba de un niño, aproximadamente dos o tres años mayor que Frisk, de cabello azabache, piel pálida y llevaba una sudadera violeta que parecía quedarle grande.

El niño los miraba fijamente, no se movía y parecía querer retarlos con la mirada, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca entreabierta como si quisiera decirles algo desagradable… o al menos así fue ante los ojos de Flowey, pues Frisk solamente vio a un muchacho paralizado que parecía decidirse si saludar o no.

Frisk dio el primer paso, levantó la mano y sonrió, pero Flowey también actuó.

—¿Qué nos ves mocoso? —Preguntó mezquinamente.

—Flowey… —dijo Frisk suavemente reprimiéndolo, pero la flor le ignoró, seguía mirando fijamente al niño.

Esa extraña escena continuó al menos por dos minutos más, hasta que Napstablook salió de la casa traspasando la puerta, hizo el ademán de saludar, pero el niño se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera y se fue a paso apresurado mirando al suelo.

—Oh… ¿interrumpí algo? —Preguntó Napstablook— Parecía que estaban hablando muy cómodos… oh cielos… lo arruiné… se fue por mi culpa… oh no…

—¡Ugh! ¡Ya para de hacer eso que me irritas! —Exclamó Flowey de mal humor.

—Ahora te estoy molestando… lo siento… oh vaya… —Napstablook empezó a llorar.

Frisk se aproximó rápidamente hasta Napstablook y le sonrió amablemente, le saludó con la mano y dijo suavemente un par de palabras que Flowey no escuchó, pero que parecía que había conseguido subirle el ánimo puesto que había parado de llorar.

—Lo siento… no creo que podamos tener una cita si está tu amigo aquí… no sería cortés… —¿qué demonios le había dicho Frisk?— y no estoy interesado… o-oh… ¿eso fue grosero? ¿Te molesté?

Frisk rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces pasemos, Mettaton no está en casa así que yo seré su anfitrión… si les parece… —entonces desapareció y la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Flowey miró a Frisk con desagrado, casi con asco.

—¿Le coqueteaste? —Frisk de encogió de hombros, dándole una clara respuesta— … estás demente.

—Debes ser más amable con él —dijo Frisk entrando a la casa.

—No voy a coquetear con él.

—No es que le coquetees, es que seas amable —explicó mientras le sacaba de la mochila y la colgaba en el perchero.

Frisk le llevó en manos hasta la sala, todos los muebles eran rosados y había un enorme equipo de televisión encima de la chimenea.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? —Preguntó Napstablook apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Flowey le miró con odio, detestaba cuando hacían eso, pero Frisk lo había tomado como algo normal, asintió.

—Mettaton compró algo de comida para humanos… y creo que algo de fertilizante también… espero que puedan disfrutar… luego podemos… bueno, hacer lo que ustedes quieran…

—Acostarnos en el suelo… _—_ Propuso Frisk sonriendo, Flowey le miró con sorpresa, le había hablado a Napstablook.

—…y sentirnos como basura… me alegra que quieras hacerlo de nuevo… bueno… la comida está en la cocina así que vamos…

Napstablook volvió a desaparecer.

—¿Comes…?

—No, no como abono ni fertilizante ni nada parecido —dijo Flowey seriamente— ahora, explícame por qué con él sí hablas tan naturalmente.

—Bueno… es fácil hablar con Napsta… blook —dijo de forma tímida.

Flowey le miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Es porque habla igual de lento que tú?

Frisk asintió con algo de vergüenza y aunque en parte era comprensible, a Flowey le pareció una total tontería. Frisk se dirigió a la cocina, no queriendo dejando en espera a Napstablook y claramente se llevó a Flowey consigo, el fantasma estaba flotando frente a la nevera con los audífonos puestos.

—Pueden servirse lo que gusten… si quieren —dijo mirándolos con ese rostro inexpresivo que parecía siempre estar sufriendo.

—Gracias —le dijo Frisk con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sándwich y una manzana de la nevera, al lado de ésta había fertilizante, Frisk miró a Flowey esperando a que dijera algo pero la flor sólo le gruñó dejándole en claro que no iba a comer tierra.

Frisk se sentó frente a la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor y empezó a comer, Napstablook estaba en silencio esperando respetuosamente a que Frisk terminara de comer y Flowey por su parte sentía que sus nervios iban a explotar, había demasiado silencio para su gusto.

—Oh… ¿no quieres nada? —Preguntó Napstablook después de un rato.

Flowey suspiró.

—Que sea una planta no significa que coma tierra, ¿sabías?

Frisk miró a Flowey con el ceño fruncido, le había dicho que fuera especialmente delicado en como trataba a Napstablook.

—Lo siento… no quería incomodar… ¿estás enfadado…?

—No. —Dijo secamente.

—Oh… sí estás enojado —dijo Napstablook con voz temblorosa.

—Que no —insistió Flowey intentando no explotarle en la cara.

—Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—No estoy enojado, ¡pero me estas sacando de quicio! —Exclamó sobresaltando a Frisk y haciendo que Napstablook le mirará con sorpresa— ¡Esa actitud enclenque me irrita!

Napstablook empezó a sollozar. —Lo siento… soy un horrible anfitrión, ¿verdad? Mejor… mejor me voy para que tengan un buen rato…

—¡Y ahí va de nuevo! —Gritó Flowey al ver que Napstablook empezaba a desaparecer— Ese es tu maldito problema, ¡eres un llorón! ¡Debes tener más fuerza, demonios! ¿Crees que así podrás sobrevivir en el mundo real?

Napstablook dejó de desaparecer, Frisk no había interrumpido porque las palabras de Flowey se le habían hecho bastante curiosas. ¿Acaso le estaba dando ánimos a Napstablook? Claro que estaba siendo bastante grosero, pero aun así, el simple hecho de estar haciéndolo era una proeza.

—Suenas como Undyne… sólo que más… enojado… —comentó el fantasma suavemente.

—No me compares con ese sushi —le ordenó firmemente a lo que Napstablook asintió de forma sumisa—. ¡Y es obvio que estoy enojado! ¡Jamás había visto tanta estupidez desde que me obligaron a cocinar pasta! ¡Habla bien que no te voy a matar… ni siquiera puedo hacerlo!

Claramente Flowey estaba considerando que estando en una maceta era inútil y que Napstablook era inmortal (o ya estaba muerto). Hubo silencio en la sala, Napstablook había parado de llorar y Frisk tragó el bocado de sándwich que estaba masticando, por su lado, Flowey miraba al fantasma con enojo esperando que dijera algo.

—Lo siento… —esa fueron las palabras de Napstablook, Flowey gritó de irritación— tienes razón.

Flowey le miró sorprendido, al igual que Frisk.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Frisk sonriendo un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí —le cortó Flowey con arrogancia— siempre tengo la razón.

—Mettaton y Undyne me lo han dicho seguido… —continuó hablando Napstablook llamando la atención de los dos— solamente que no sé cómo lidiar con las personas… pero… pondré más esfuerzo de mi parte.

Frisk sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Napstablook para darle un abrazo de felicitaciones, pero solamente le traspasó.

—Lo siento… soy incorpóreo y eso, no puedes abrazarme —se disculpó, pero a Frisk le dio igual, puso sus brazos alrededor suyo, fingiendo abrazarlo.

Flowey rodó los ojos y Napstablook pareció sonrojarse.

.-

Flowey jamás podría entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esos dos idiotas, acostados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y esas expresiones de seriedad. _Sentirse como basura_ , eso habían dicho que era lo que estaban haciendo.

"Si ellos ya son como basura" pensó Flowey con desagrado y con una sonrisa chueca, como riéndose de su propio chiste.

—hey.

—¡AHHH! —Gritó Flowey con horror al haber sido sorprendido y después al sentir cómo flotaba en el vacío, antes de darse cuenta, estaba en otro lugar, estaba frente a la casa de Napstablook— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! —Miró a todos lados, estaba flotando… no, alguien lo estaba sosteniendo y se trataba de su persona menos favorita— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA BASURA SONRIENTE?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO!

—¿en serio? no creo haber escuchado algo como eso —dijo Sans encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente— bueno, a lo que veníamos yerbajo.

—¿Vienes a seguirme amenazando? —Preguntó Flowey con seriedad.

—nah, creo que te ha quedado claro el mensaje además, soy demasiado flojo como para tratar de lucir amenazante dos veces con la misma _planta_ —bostezó un poco, Flowey gruñó— no alteres tus _raíces,_ chico.

—¡Deja tus chistes estúpidos de lado y dime qué quieres! —Exclamó la flor.

—tienes nervios de _algodón_ —Flowey parecía estallar en cualquier segundo, pero entonces Sans le interrumpió—, de acuerdo, creo que eras tú el que tenía que decir algo.

La flor abrió la boca para gritarle que era un idiota, pero recordó entonces el sueño y también aquella noche… recordó a Chara también. No era como si a Flowey le agradara Sans, todo lo contrario, lo odiaba con todo el alma que no tenía, pero aunque odiara aceptarlo, el único con el que podía contar en cuanto a esos temas era con él, el único monstruo (o ser) en todo el universo que podía saber a qué se refería sin tacharle de loco ni creer que estaba mintiendo.

Suspiró y decidió empezar a contándole el sueño con las almas, Sans no dijo nada en ningún momento, es más, se esforzó por no dormirse y eso podía ya considerarse como que le interesaba el tema.

Una vez terminó, Sans cansado se sentó en la cera mirándolo con esa expresión indescriptible de siempre, no sabía si estaba pensando, riéndose o si se había dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—bueno, pensé que tú tenías las almas humanas —dijo Sans al final después de un rato.

—¿En serio crees que si tuviera las almas humanas estaría aquí encerrado en esta **maldita maceta**? —Preguntó con rencor— Como sea… ¿dónde están?

—¿las almas? ni idea —respondió con sencillez— quizás sólo se fueron por ahí, deben estar cansadas de haber hecho todo esa cosa de abrir la barrera y tal, yo lo estaría.

Flowey no se sintió conforme con esa respuesta.

—Luces demasiado tranquilo con respecto a este tema —dijo Flowey con molestia.

—bueno, no es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto y no me voy a poner a buscarlas —sacó un peine y se rascó con él el cráneo— mucho trabajo.

—¡UGH! ¡¿Podrías tomarte esto en serio?! —Preguntó enojado.

Sans guardó el peine y se encogió de hombros, miró al cielo y se quedó así por un momento, como si le tomara mucho esfuerzo pensar la respuesta.

—me lo tomo en serio, es mucho trabajo, se lo dejaré a alguien más —Flowey tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tratar de arrancarse a sí mismo de la maceta y lanzarse por el alcantarillado— por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme acerca de Frisk?

Claro, eso era lo único que le importaba a ese viejo y tonto esqueleto, y aunque no era menos importante sí habría sido bueno que ese interés se lo hubiese dado también a las almas humanas. Fuese como fuera, tenía que decirle al respecto, eso lo involucraba tanto a ambos como a Frisk.

—¿…sabes quién es Chara?

Sans se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta, como si el nombre le sonara familiar y sin embargo no podía dar con él. Finalmente, pareció imaginar algo.

—nope, ni idea —respondió guiñando el ojo.

Flowey se sintió estúpido por creer que algo inteligente saldría de ese imbécil, sin embargo, decidió proseguir.

—Escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo.

Contó entonces su historia, la historia de cómo conoció a Chara, cómo vivieron juntos cuando él aún era Asriel y la vida lucía más… prometedora. No quiso entrar en detalles de los buenos momentos o los malos, simplemente se centró en explicarle su plan, en cómo había sido en realidad la historia y cómo todo se había desarrollado desde su perspectiva.

—… cuando vi a Frisk pensé que se trataba de Chara —admitió— todo el tiempo, en todas las líneas temporales pensé que se trataba de Chara. Cuando me enteré que no era Chara de verdad sino que era… ugh, Frisk, me sentí confundido. ¿Entonces quién nos había matado a todos?

—¿estás insinuando… —Sans parecía alterado bajo esa sonrisa falsa— que no fue frisk? ¿o que sí?

—Era Chara —dijo Flowey con seguridad, luego bajó la mirada— era su misma sonrisa.

—entonces no fue frisk —insistió Sans queriendo estar seguro.

—No lo sé —admitió Flowey— no creo hubiese sido Frisk, es demasiado… imbécil e inocente como para lastimar a alguien —comentó mirando hacia la casa de Napstablook—. Lo que quería decir es que… por un momento creí ver a Chara en Frisk, la misma noche en la que te colaste en la habitación.

Hubo silencio por otro rato más, pero a diferencia del silencio habitual, este no molestó en absoluto a Flowey, era normal que necesitaran un momento para procesar todo lo dicho, incluso él necesitaba ordenar sus propias ideas. No lo había pensado antes, ¿y si Frisk en realidad no era Frisk? ¿Y si todo ese tiempo había sido Chara? ¿Si sólo había sido una mentira para engañarlos?

—bueno, entonces todo está bien, ¿no?

Flowey miró inmediatamente a Sans con incredulidad. —¿Qué?

—que todo está bien, no fue frisk el que mató a todos —repitió Sans, lucía extrañamente aliviado.

—¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? ¡No lo sé! ¡Puede que esa persona que está dentro de la casa no sea Frisk sino Chara! ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?!

—hey, relaja tus pétalos yerbajo —dijo Sans tranquilamente— eso es posible, pero tampoco estás seguro que sea al revés. escucha. conozco al chaval y es imposible que frisk sea chara, porque si estás diciendo la verdad, heh, bueno, puedo decir que he visto muy bien a tu _bestie_ en muchas líneas del tiempo y en esta… o actúa muy bien o es otra persona.

—Le tienes mucha fe a Frisk —dijo Flowey frunciendo el ceño.

—¿qué puedo decir? se lo ganó —dijo Sans encogiéndose de hombros— he visto casi todas las mismas líneas temporales que tú y creo que podemos concordar en eso, ¿o no? —Flowey no respondió— como sea. si tanto peligro crees que representa puedes vigilarle, yo haré lo mismo.

—No quería decir que Chara es un peligro —corrigió Flowey.

—y yo no voy a desconfiar de frisk, pero nunca está de más un poco de precaución —dijo Sans.

—Aún no lo entiendo —insistió Flowey mirando a Sans con una expresión de seriedad y casi de extrañeza— tú en especial deberías estar alarmado con todo esto. Tu hermano, tus amigos, todos los que conoces están en juego, tu propia vida está en el juego, ¿y aun así te has encariñado de quien te ha asesinado?

Flowey en esos momentos olvidó lo mucho que detestaba a Sans, no pensó en que se trataba del mugroso esqueleto flojo que hacía horrorosos chistes de huesos y plantas, en ese momento Sans era una anomalía, el mismo que había visto el destino de todos una y otra vez, ese que en silencio sufría tras esa horrorosa sonrisa falsa. ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué defender a Frisk cuando era posible que ni siquiera fuese su amigo? Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no fue ni estúpida ni demasiado brillante. Fue simplemente una respuesta que le dejó con la boca cerrada.

—no ha reiniciado —dijo al final— estamos en la superficie y seguimos aquí, es la primera vez que pasa esto. quiero creer esto —después de un suspiro le guiñó el ojo— o quizás soy demasiado flojo como para querer desconfiar.

Ahí murió la conversación.

.-

—Saluda a Mettaton —dijo Frisk sonriente despidiéndose de Napstablook con la mano.

—Estará feliz de recibir tu saludo —asintió el fantasma.

Estaban en la calle nuevamente, Sans estaba detrás de Frisk durmiendo parado y Flowey estaba en la mochila de Frisk. Después de sentirse como basura escucharon un poco de música y Frisk le pidió a Flowey que hiciera una de sus magníficas interpretaciones para subirle el ánimo a Napstablook. Flowey gritó mucho ese día.

Una vez se terminaron de despedir Frisk se dirigió hasta donde Sans dispuesto a despertarlo, pero antes de hacerlo Flowey le frenó.

—Iré a la escuela contigo.

Frisk le miró con sorpresa y con una sonrisa. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Flowey bufó.

—No necesito explicarte eso, imbécil. Ahora vámonos, hay que madrugar, ¿no es así?

Frisk asintió con alegría y procedió a despertar a Sans sacudiéndole un poco, pero nada pasó. El esqueleto estaba profundamente dormido, Frisk le movió un poco más y éste roncó, pero en ese ronquido se escuchó una risa. Sonriendo, Frisk se acercó hasta el rostro del esqueleto para cerciorarse de que estuviese durmiendo, pero en ese instante, un par de brazos huesudos le atraparon.

Frisk rió alegre de emoción y Flowey gritó molesto, odiaba cuando abrazaban a Frisk y le abrazaban a él de paso.

—mantén la guardia alta, peque, es muy fácil capturarte —dijo Sans riendo. Frisk levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡¿Podrían apurarse?! —Gritó Flowey molesto.

Frisk rió y Sans suspiró. —nos vamos, sujétate, yerbajo.

Desaparecieron justo frente a los ojos del mismo muchacho de cabello azabache y sudadera de esa mañana, el que parecía espantado por haber visto desaparecer de la nada a un niño, una flor y un esqueleto.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** Ahora sí que nos pondremos más serios... ok no XD  
¡Pero la trama sí empieza a tomar otro rumbo! ¡Nos leemos pronto! (Espero)._

* * *

 _ **Golden el amargado:** La verdad yo tampoco he visto una pero me pareció bonito poner una en el fic, originalmente sólo iba a ser el atardecer XD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

 _ **gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! Descuida, me gustan todos tus reviews XD  
En cuanto a Flowey... sería muy difícil que recuperara su forma de ser de Asriel, aunque sí que te aseguro que sería un gran shock para Toriel tener a su hijo de vuelta. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis situaciones, me preocupaba que fueran un poco aburridas XD ¡gracias por leer, nos leemos!_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** Yo tengo recientemente una pequeña obsesión con las mafias, no sé por qué, pero necesitaba meterla de alguna forma, y ¿qué mejor forma que fomentando la violencia en Flowey y Undyne? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y pronto veremos una de las pesadillas!_

 _ **zardX:** ¡Hola Zard! Y la verdad es que... adivinaste, Flowey y Undyne formarán su propia mafia y controlarán el mundo feel like el padrino (?). Ok, no. La verdad no sé quién es 4-chan ni tampoco sé de qué es el DLC de AA XD (no sé qué es AA, ¿Ace Athorney?). ¡Y en cuanto a tu pregunta de Gaster!_

 _ **✿¿Va a aparecer gaster en algun momento?  
** ∟Sep, pero no muy pronto XD._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente Arco: Laburnum anagyroides** ✿ **  
** _∟La historia esa persona a quien los humanos despreciaban._


	9. (1) Las flores no son mascotas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Algunos OC de relleno._

 ** _Notas iniciales de capitulo:_** _¡Un placer leerlos de nuevo! Aquí empezamos con el nuevo arco de Soultale, ¡Frisk en la escuela! Ahora sí que nos pondremos serios con la historia... en cierta medida XD aún falta un poco para llegar a las partes fuertes, pero espero que disfruten de este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Por cierto, este arco tendrá aproximadamente tres capítulos._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **—✿—✿—✿—**

 ** _Determinación_** _tuvo una razón para caer, más que nadie,_ **_Determinación_** _conocía la naturaleza humana._

 ** _Determinación_** _cayó miles de veces al subsuelo y todas y cada una de esas veces lo hizo con la misma intención: acabar con todo. Aborrecía a su propia raza._

 _Sin embargo, la última vez que_ _ **Determinación**_ _cayó, fue diferente, pues en esa ocasión era su propia raza quien le apartó, pero eso no es lo curioso, lo curioso es que ahora siendo ellos quienes le detestaban,_ _ **Determinación**_ _buscaba salvarlos._

 _Salvarlos a todos._

 _La primera vez que_ _ **Determinación**_ _cayó estaba lleno de dolor, cuando cayó por segunda vez tenía un rostro serio y decidido. Cuando salió…_

 _Sonreían de felicidad._

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 **SoulTale  
Laburnum anagyroides**

「La historia de esa persona a la que los humanos despreciaban 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
Capítulo IX  
** Las flores no son mascotas  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

—Saludos —dijo una voz que conocía bien, no sabía de dónde venía, ni por qué a pesar de sonar peligrosa le llenaba de tranquilidad— has estado divirtiéndote bastante, ¿no es así? Todos parecen perfectamente felices ahora.

No entendía sus palabras, ni siquiera podía verle entre tanta oscuridad, le buscó con la mirada y anduvo sin rumbo tratando de hallarle, pero lo hizo en vano.

Nadie apareció.

—Salvaste a Asriel —dijo con voz suave, parecía sincera— gracias.

No sabía quién estaba hablando, ¿por qué le agradecía? ¿Conocía a Asriel? ¿A Flowey? Trataba unir las piezas pero no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba.

—Pero ahora debo preguntarte algo importante —su voz dejó esa ternura con la que le agradeció, empezando a distorsionarse— **¿De verdad crees que todo terminó aquí?**

El suelo oscuro que le sostenía empezó a sacudirse, trató de mantener el equilibrio pero no había ningún punto de apoyo para ello, terminó cayendo en un profundo pozo sin fin hundiéndose en la oscuridad

—nO _lo_ ol **V** _id_ e s R **E** FLEJO, aUn **t e** n _Go_ _t_ u ALMA, **pR ONto volver** é, ¡ _L_ o v **A** n _A VeR!_ **Y** **_N_** _i_ siq _uier_ **A** _eSe_ _estÚpidO_ COM E **DI** ANT **E** , A _s_ r _ie_ **l o** tú **PodRÁ** N a **d** ** _eTe_** **ne r** me.

.-

Frisk se levantó de golpe con espanto, sudaba frío y sentía una horrorosa presión en el cuello que le obligó a tragar y tocarse con las manos para confirmar que nada estaba ahí. ¿Qué había sido eso? Temblaba con la simple idea de recordar aquella voz distorsionada, pero lo que más le asustaba era la sensación de familiaridad con la escena.

¿Por qué…?

 **—** **¡Demonios, Frisk, deja de ignorarme!**

Con confusión miró a todos lados buscando la vocecilla chillona que le había sacado de sus pensamientos, a su derecha, Flowey le gruñía enojado con un rostro espantoso.

—¿Qué… pasó…? —Preguntó torpemente.

—¿Que qué pasó? ¡¿Me preguntas a mi qué pasó?! ¡Tú, demente, eres quién debe responder eso! ¡¿Qué es esa forma de despertar?! —Frisk no contestó; su rostro de vergüenza, preocupación y miedo lograron tranquilizar a Flowey… un poco— Ugh, ¿me vas a hacer preguntar si estás bien? —Luego sonrió de forma torcida— no me digas que la bebé de mamá mojó su cama por un sueñito de nada.

Las palabras burlescas de Flowey no le importaron en ese momento, Frisk ya tenía de qué preocuparse en ese momento, esa horrorosa sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir continuaba presente y poco a poco empezaba a olvidar los detalles del sueño.

Se levantó con afán de su cama y corrió hasta el escritorio donde reposaba uno de los cuadernos nuevos que Toriel le había regalado, acto seguido, empezó a garabatear.

Flowey dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Flowey tratando de alargar su tallo para ver lo que Frisk escribía, pero solamente consiguió sacudir la maceta. Frisk al ver eso le mostró rápidamente lo que había escrito antes de que empezara a gritar de ira maldiciendo la maceta—. "Reflejo, Alma y… Comediante"… En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? —le miró como si fuera un fenómeno.

Frisk leyó lo que había escrito, esas eran las pocas palabras que recordaba de ese escalofriante sueño y ahora que las releía no hallaba relación una palabra con la otra.

Suspiró y cerró el cuaderno.

—Tuve una pesadilla —le dijo a Flowey mientras volvía a la cama— lo siento.

—¿Te disculpas conmigo por soñar? —Flowey rodó los ojos y luego miró el reloj— aún tienes dos horas más para dormir. En serio que eres muy débil, ¿tanto te asustó esa película de terror?

La repuesta de Frisk fue una sonrisa, pero no una de las amables y divertidas que siempre le daba, esa era demasiado floja como para ser real. No estaba bien.

—Duérmete ya, lo único bueno de todo el día es mi momento a solas por la noche y lo estás arruinando.

Frisk esa vez rió con más ganas y asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, Flowey había sido muy amable al recordarle que estaría ahí toda la noche por sí algo ocurría.

.-

—Uuuugh, ¡odio el sol! ¿Por qué tomamos el autobús? Pudimos habernos ido con Toriel —Flowey se quejaba sacudiéndose.

Frisk trataba de mantener el equilibrio, Flowey estaba en su maleta y se zarandeaba violentamente. Estaban en la parada del autobús, el enojo de Flowey era principalmente porque era verano y tenía que esperar, además de que odiaba la escuela y otro tipo de factores por el estilo.

Realmente Frisk no le prestaba demasiada atención, esperaba que Monter Kid llegara para que no tuviese que subirse al autobús solamente con Flowey, no porque no quisiera estar a solas con Flowey en todo el recorrido a la escuela, sino por el sentimiento de no conocer a nadie en ese lugar.

Después de que los monstruos hubiesen sido liberados, Frisk les sirvió como embajador ante los seres humanos, los primeros meses fueron bastante duros, empezando porque solamente tenía diez años y no sabía expresarse demasiado bien en público, pero con el tiempo y con un poco de ayuda de Asgore en las conferencias, todo se había vuelto más fácil, en esos momentos los monstruos y los humanos convivían en aparente armonía, claro que habían ciertos roces, pero en general todo estaba bastante bien.

En cierto punto Toriel decidió que Frisk debía empezar a tener una educación y una vida normal, de esa forma Frisk dejó de lado (temporalmente) su título y le dejó el trabajo a Asgore, el ex rey lo hacía tan bien que incluso podía tomarse un tiempo para arreglar los jardines de la escuela de Toriel (claramente la jardinería solamente era una excusa para poder hablar con su ex esposa sin que ésta le clavara dagas con los ojos).

En conclusión, Frisk empezaba clases después de las vacaciones de verano en la escuela de Toriel, conocía a todos los monstruos pero a ningún humano, incluso iba un año atrasado, puesto que entre la aventura en Underground, la mudanza a su nuevo vecindario y sus deberes en la embajada no había tenido tiempo para ocuparse de la escuela como debía.

Era normal sentir nervios, no había estado en una escuela desde hacía casi año y medio y tampoco era como si le hubiese ido bien en la que estuvo anteriormente.

—Pudimos habernos quedado en casa —siguió refunfuñando Flowey.

Esta vez Frisk le miró con una sonrisa. —¿Dijiste "casa"?

Flowey iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, hasta que reflexionó sus propias palabras.

—¡Tu casa! ¡Dije tu casa!

Frisk solamente rió mientras que Flowey trataba de negar de forma rotunda haber llamado de forma tan familiar la casa de Toriel y Frisk. En eso llegó el autobús y Monster Kid no había llegado aún.

—Oh, eres Frisk, ¿no es así? —Saludó el conductor, era un humano, un adulto de aproximadamente treinta años, robusto y de sonrisa amable— ¿Vendrás hoy con nosotros?

 _"_ _Sí, pero falta Monster Kid"._

El hombre rió nervioso.

—Lo siento, no entiendo lenguaje de señas.

Frisk abrió la boca como diciendo "oh", Flowey se rió de él, quería ver que haría en una situación como esa, era normal que no todo el mundo supiese hablar lenguaje de señas, en especial humanos y uno que otro niño monstruo, Frisk no iba a poder siempre escudarse en las señas para poder hablar.

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero Frisk en su lugar sacó su celular y tecleó, una vez terminó le mostró la pantalla al conductor.

—¡Oh! Monster Kid no podrá venir a la escuela hoy, pero no te preocupes, él ya había reservado un asiento para ti, es el tercero a la derecha.

Frisk sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y subió al autobús, Flowey no se había esperado aquello. Estaba molesto. Frisk le miró con confusión al sentir la mirada de reproche de parte de la flor.

—Algún día tendrás que dejar de hacer eso —declaró, Frisk se encogió de hombros con vergüenza y continuó su camino. Pero se detuvo al instante.

Varios niños (todos humanos) le miraban con curiosidad, algunos murmuraban entre ellos y otros trataban de apuñalarle con la mirada. Frisk sintió como si se encogiera de a poco, había esperado que al menos hubiese un monstruo en el autobús.

—¿Qué miran, idiotas? —Preguntó Flowey de mal humor.

Varios exclamaron asombrados cuando vieron a la flor parlanchina salir de detrás de la espalda de Frisk, inmediatamente todos dejaron de mirarle y siguieron con lo suyo, o al menos fingían hacerlo. Aquello fue simplemente más incómodo, pero Frisk se lo agradeció a Flowey de corazón, aunque sabía que había sido más porque le disgustaba ser observado que por haber pensado que le estaban incomodando.

Frisk suspiró, ese iba a ser un buen día. Con determinación dio un paso para dirigirse a su asiento…

Y entonces el autobús arrancó con fuerza y se cayó perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Levántate, idiota! —Le gritó Flowey, los niños se rieron— ¡¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?!

Todos desviaron la mirada en silencio. Frisk suspiró mientras se levantaba, buscó su celular en su bolsillo, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que lo había roto.

Ese definitivamente iba a ser un largo día.

.-

Para alegría de Frisk, los monstruos le estaban esperando en la puerta para recibirle con amabilidad y una pequeña celebración, al parecer Monster Kid era el que lo había planeado todo, sin embargo se enfermó el día anterior y no podría estar presente.

Para fastidio de Flowey, a Frisk le llenaron de abrazos que terminaban incluyéndole, hacía calor y encima esos niños estaban pegados a Frisk como si fueran Amalgamas, afortunadamente aquello no duró más de quince minutos, pues la campana sonó anunciando las clases.

—¿En qué salón estás, Frisk? —Preguntó un niño conejo con emoción.

—¡Espero que estés en el mío! —Dijo un niño de fuego.

—¡No, mejor en el mío!

Mientras Frisk trataba de calmarles riendo, Flowey rodó los ojos, esos niños tontos no sabían aún que Frisk entraría en un grado inferior por su ausencia de un año, pensó en gritarles que se largaran de una vez, pero una conversación no muy lejos de ellos llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Es ese? —Preguntaba un niño humano.

—Sí. Es quien liberó a todos los monstruos.

—Tsk, se cree mucho solamente porque se lanzó por un hoyo —dijo otro con fastidio.

Flowey enarcó una ceja, ¿estaban hablando mal de Frisk? Apenas había llegado a la escuela y estaba haciendo mala fama, no había esperado que los humanos hablaran mal de su propia gente.

—¿Y él es Flowey? —Preguntó otro niño conejo. Frisk asintió y Flowey le miró —¿Puedo acariciarlo? —Sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

Antes de que Frisk dijera cualquier cosa Flowey se adelantó, mirando al niño con seriedad y enojo. —Si me tocas, pierdes un dedo.

 _"_ _Sólo bromea"_ Frisk reía con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó un gato.

—Que bromeaba —respondió el niño flama, pero las palabras de Frisk no tranquilizaron al niño conejo que sollozaba de tristeza por haber sido rechazado por la flor.

Frisk miró a Flowey, pidiéndole que se disculpara, pero era más que claro que esa era una petición en vano, no conseguía ni siquiera que se disculpara con Toriel por romper los floreros de la casa, menos conseguiría que tranquilizara a un niño que recién conocía.

Flowey por su parte no hacía más que irritarse más y más, no le gustaba la escuela, no le gustaban esos niños y definitivamente odiaba el asqueroso calor que estaba haciendo.

—Niños, ya sonó la campana —dijo una voz femenina— deben ir a sus aulas.

Todos miraron a la mujer recién llegada, era una humana adulta de cabello corto y canoso, su rostro reflejaba algunas arrugas y llevaba puesto un traje formal negro, Flowey le miró como si estuviese loca, ¿cómo era capaz de usar ese tipo de ropa con el condenado calor?

—Sí, señora —dijeron varios niños mientras se marchaban, tres se quedaron con Frisk.

—Necesitamos saber cuál es su clase —dijo el niño flama señalando a Frisk—, recién llegó hoy.

—Ah, tú debes ser el hijo de la directora —dedujo la mujer mirándole fijamente— y trae a su… flor.

—No le pertenezco —replicó Flowey de mala gana.

—Me han advertido algunas cosas de usted… —la mujer miró una carpeta que llevaba en la mano— Flowey la flor… les advierto que si hace algún alboroto quien se verá en problemas será usted, Frisk —Frisk asintió con la cabeza, no lucía la preocupación que debería tener— bien, una vez aclarado esto pueden seguirme y ustedes tres váyanse a sus clases, yo me encargo desde aquí.

Los niños monstruo miraron a Frisk por un momento y con una sonrisa se despidieron con la mano deseándole las mejores de las suertes. Flowey bufó, Frisk necesitaría más que "buena suerte" para sobrevivir a un día en la escuela, en especial con esos niños humanos.

.-

—Frisk será parte de este salón de ahora en adelante, espero que le den una bienvenida apropiada —dijo la directora presentándole.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados mirando a Frisk fijamente, no era necesario leer mentes o ser un genio como para no saber dos cosas: uno, los humanos parecían confundidos con su presencia; dos, no habían monstruos allí.

 _"_ _Un placer conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien"_ saludó Frisk sonriendo tímidamente, pero nadie respondió.

—No entienden leguaje de señas —habló la vicedirectora por los niños— tendrá que escribir lo que desee decirle a sus compañeros en el pizarrón.

Frisk asintió mientras buscaba la tiza para empezar a escribir, pero en eso alguien habló: —¿Qué hace la embajada de los monstruos aquí?

Flowey, quien estaba encima del escritorio de la maestra, miró al niño que había hablado, era un niño aproximadamente de la edad de Frisk, quizás menor, tenía un cabello rubio alborotado, ojos alargados y usaba una chaqueta de cuero; lucía como alguien que quería imponer con su presentación, sin embargo, el chico en lugar de lucir rudo (como al parecer quería aparentar), lucía como un niñito que había robado la ropa de su hermano mayor.

Frisk hizo el ademán de escribir la respuesta, pero el niño volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no hablas? Te hemos visto hablar en la televisión —le retaba con la mirada.

Una niña de cabello castaño le miró negando con la cabeza. —Andy, no lo molestes.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quiere hablarnos porque se cree superior a nosotros?

Frisk negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, hizo unas cuantas señas pero sabía que nadie le entendía, intentó escribir en el pizarrón, pero la tiza se le cayó en el afán, no quería malentendidos ni problemas en su primer día, pero su nerviosismo le estaba ganando el momento. Flowey tenía el ceño fruncido, iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese mocoso…

—Poplar, si sigue acosando a preguntas a Frisk voy a llevarlo a dirección —amenazó la vicedirectora salvándole—. Respondiendo a sus preguntas: Frisk solamente viene estudiar y tiene mutismo selectivo, no es algo nuevo así que no hay razón por sentirse ofendidos al respecto. —Miró a Frisk— Siéntese.

Frisk asintió y rápidamente tomó a Flowey y se ubicó en el último asiento, el más apartado y el único que estaba vacío.

—Si alguien llega a molestarle infórmeme inmediatamente, me haré cargo de ello —dijo la mujer, Frisk asintió nuevamente— todos quedan advertidos.

La vicedirectora se fue y la maestra entró al aula.

—Bueno, espero que tengas una buena estadía y que todos te acojan, Frisk —dijo amablemente la mujer.

Frisk esperaba lo mismo, pero el resto del día nadie le miró, nadie preguntó por nada, la única persona que le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando era el rubio que parecía odiarlo, Frisk lo ignoraba bastante bien, estaba acostumbrado a ignorar malos gestos gracias a su convivencia diaria con Flowey, el problema radicaba en la flor, Flowey le devolvía la mirada llena de odio al pequeño mocoso altanero y de vez en cuando maldecía por lo bajo.

Era su primer día y ya tenía un enemigo.

.-

—¡No esperábamos que te tocara esa clase! —Dijo el niño conejo con sorpresa— Pensábamos que ibas una clase adelante, como nosotros.

Frisk negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea… esa clase es sólo de humanos —dijo el niño flama mientras mordía su sándwich de roca— es la única, es porque esos niños son escalofriantes.

Todos en la mesa miraron a un grupo que estaba reunido algo lejos, Frisk pudo identificar algunos de sus compañeros de clase en la mesa del almuerzo que estaba en la esquina, parecían molestos y peligrosos, todos los que pasaban por ahí (monstruos y humanos) trataban de esquivarlos.

Esa esquina resaltaba, mientras que en toda la cafetería había grupos de monstruos y humanos comiendo y hablando juntos, en esa esquina de humanos reinaba el silencio.

—Les desagradan los monstruos —explicó el niño gato—, ellos fueron ubicados en una clase pequeña, todos juntos y los monstruos que estaban ahí se fueron, ya sabes… no los querían incomodar. ¿Te están molestando?

 _"_ _No, para nada, simplemente… no me hablan"._

—A Flowey parece disgustarle Andy —comentó el niño flama.

Efectivamente, Flowey miraba con odio al niño rubio que bebía de su caja de leche y el niño le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad, casi parecía un choque de titanes, con diferencia de que en cierto momento Flowey hizo una cara espantosa que hizo que se atragantara con la leche.

—Je, je —se rió con malicia.

Frisk le miró con preocupación, no quería que se metiera en problemas.

—¿Qué? Se lo merece —dijo Flowey al sentir la mirada de Frisk sobre él.

—Flowey tiene razón, Frisk —ambos miraron al niño gato con sorpresa, pero luego de un segundo Flowey sonrió arrogantemente.

—Como siempre —alardeó.

 _"_ _¿Por qué lo dices?"_

—Te pregunta que por qué lo dices —tradujo el niño flama.

—Bueno, Andy no es una muy buena persona —explicó mirando tímidamente su plato del almuerzo— le gusta molestar a los niños monstruo, a veces a los humanos pero más que nada a nosotros… siempre está enojado y corre de aquí para allá haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. No es un buen niño.

—Muchos aquí no son buenos niños, Frisk —dijo el niño flama complementando las palabras de su amigo— así que, si te llegan a molestar promete que nos dirás, ¡te vamos a apoyar!

Sonrió con agradecimiento, esas palabras le llenaban con determinación.

—Bah, ¿ustedes? Pero si son unos debiluchos —dijo Flowey menospreciándolos— déjenle en paz, Frisk sabe cuidarse.

Lejos de enojarse, los niños miraron con una sonrisa a Flowey, les enternecía en cierta forma sus palabras, que si bien las dijo con intenciones de ofenderlos, solamente consiguió que ellos lo interpretaran como una forma de expresar sus celos o su deseo de no verlos implicados en una pelea.

Si tan sólo hubiesen sabido que la flor había deseado envenenar su comida más de cinco veces en esos últimos diez minutos…

—Hey, embajador —todos centraron su atención en los tres humanos que recién habían llegado, el que había hablado era, como no, Andy— dile a tu mascota que deje de molestarme.

El niño gato frunció el ceño. —Flowey no ha hecho nada.

La respuesta del rubio fue mirarle como si fuera insignificante, y enarcando una ceja le dijo: —Creo que no hablé contigo, _micifuz._

—¡Deja de llamarme así, Andy, tengo nombre! —Se quejó el niño casi maullando.

Los dos humanos que acompañaban a Andy se rieron de él, el niño gato frunció el ceño sonrojado, pero en ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de la mirada que Flowey le regalaba al niño, Frisk trataba por todos los medios de calmarle con señas, intentaba decir algo pero temía que si hablaba simplemente haría que Flowey explotara antes. La flor tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se creyese lo que el niño rubio había dicho.

Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

— **¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MASCOTA, TÚ, MALDITO MOCOSO?!** —Y para sorpresa de Frisk, Flowey empezó a lanzarle "balas de amistad" a Andy.

Al ver que Andy se quedó paralizado, Frisk se lanzó encima de él ayudándole a esquivar unas cuantas balas que iban en su contra, esa acción no le gustó a Flowey.

— **¡NO LO AYUDES, FRISK!**

—¡Pelea! —Gritó a lo lejos una niña.

La cafetería se volvió un caos, Frisk miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, quería explicarles que solamente era un malentendido, pero no podía. Flowey tenía razón, vivir sin hablar iba a ser un problema.

—¡Hey, bájate! —Gritó Andy quién estaba debajo suyo.

Frisk se levantó inmediatamente y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Andy le golpeó apartándole y se levantó por sí mismo, pero volvió a caer, puesto que Frisk le había empujado haciendo que esquivara otras de las balas de Flowey.

— **¡FRISK!**

 _"_ _¡Flowey, no debemos pelear!"_ Frisk movió sus manos con rapidez y angustia.

Entonces todos quedaron en silencio de repente, Frisk se percató de que alguien estaba detrás suyo pues Flowey estaba gruñéndole a alguien a sus espaldas.

—Poplar, Frisk, Flowey la flor… los quiero a los tres en mi oficina después de clase —la vicedirectora tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a los tres niños con seriedad.

Mientras que Frisk estaba con una cara de espanto por haber obtenido un castigo el primer día de escuela, Andy le miraba con odio y Flowey miraba con burla a Andy, posiblemente, al que menos le importaba ser castigado era a Flowey.

Ese fue el primer día de Frisk en la escuela de su madre.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios, procedo a responder :D_

* * *

 _ **Golden el amargado:** ¡Hola Golden! Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este arco te guste tanto como me gustará a mi escribirlo, será corto, pero intenso (?). Y me halaga mucho haberte servido de inspiración, ¡muchas gracias por comentar y leer! ¡Nos leemos!~_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Hola Erza! Bueno, la verdad es que me pasa muy seguido con historias que me gustan... ¡y me emociona un montón que te pase con las mías! Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten tanto y lamento no poder hacer caps más largos, eso es porque la historia será muy larga la verdad, así que... espero que eso lo compense ;w; En cuanto a la pesadilla... se suponía que Frisk tendría su primer pesadilla en el octavo arco (sip, muy lejos) pero ya sabes... como me lo has pedido no he podido decir que no XD ¡Y tu pregunta!_

 **✿ ¿Piensas hacer que Chara se apoderé de Frisk en algún momento de la historia?  
** _∟No tengo nada que ocultar... eso sería spoiler (?) Ok no XD. La verdad es que sí, que Chara se "apropie" del cuerpo de Frisk es un hecho, pero muy a futuro._ **  
**

 _La verdad es que sí que habrá una pelea, en realidad, habrán MUCHAS peleas en un futuro, pero peleas épicas, peleas en las que Undyne le hará un duplex a una roca sólo porque puede (?). Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por leer y nos leemos! XD_

 _ **zardX:**... no entraré a 4-chan, no estoy taaan desocupada (en realidad es porque soy una gallina). ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y como verás, nadie le tiene mucha fe a Flowey (?) XD, adoro a Bloocky y esta no será la única vez que le veremos. Y YO SÉ QUE DEBO PENDIENTES, LO SÉ Y LOS HARÉ... DEBO HACERLOS... algún día (?). Broma XD estoy actualmente trabajando en ellos, la cosa es que Pokémon me exige más investigación (por los tipos y eso) que Undertale, pero promento no olvidar mis pendientes. ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos!_

 _ **Jordaristoteles:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que hayas querido pasarte por mi fic, la verdad es que Flowey tampoco era mi personaje favorito antes de empezarlo, en realidad, me daba bastante igual, luego, terminé la ruta pacifista y pensé: Flowey es Asriel, ¿no es verdad? Pero pensando y pensando... llegué a la conclusión de que la vida más dura debió llevársela Flowey, es exactamente como dijiste, es muy difícil vivir sin sentir y sabiendo que no le agradarás a todos por quien eres (porque Flowey no es ni un monstruo ni un humano, no tiene alma, es sólo una flor) y que si tuvieras ese "algo" podrías agradarles. Se nota varias veces que Flowey anhela un alma porque odia ser una flor porque quiere ser Asriel de nuevo, quiere a sus padres, quiere su vida y quiere a Chara de vuelta, pero no podrá y nadie lo entiende porque nadie ha vivido los resets, nadie ha pasado por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. Excepto Frisk._

 _Frisk es un soporte fundamental para Flowey en cierto punto, Flowey cree que no importa lo bien que se porte con alguien o lo mucho que lo quieran, volverá a equivocarse porque no tiene el "alma" para sentirse mal después de lastimar a alguien, pero a Frisk eso no le importa y le quiere por quien es, le quiere como Asriel y le quiere como Flowey. Poco a poco los demás empezarán a entender que a Flowey ya no se le puede querer por lo que fue sino por lo que es ahora porque como dice "Asriel está muerto", no de esa forma tan específica, pero sí ha cambiado, por eso, si Flowey llegara a obtener de nuevo su cuerpo, bueno... Asriel no sería un malhablado como Flowey, pero sí tendría características de su personalidad porque a final de cuentas, Flowey es Asriel solamente que ha pasado por mucho._

 _Lamento si me extendí XD, es que una vez empiezo nadie me para (?).  
En cuanto a Sans y Toriel: Odio hacerles chistes porque SON COMPLICADOS, concuerdo contigo, es muchísimo más fácil hacer cualquier tipo de historia menos juegos de palabras... pero bueno, con el tiempo se aprende *gritos internos*_

 _Y Chara. Por eso me gustó tanto que comentaras, porque la verdad concordamos en esa idea que Chara tiene MUCHÍSIMO más por ofrecer, no desconfíes de mí cuando te digo que tendrá un desarrollo mucho más profundo que el de un psicópata asesino, después de todo, por alguna razón Frisk ha conseguido obtener la Determinación para tener la ruta pacifista._

 _¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Siempre que tengo un capítulo terminado lo publico, así que no creo que tengas que esperar demasiado (o eso espero) ¡Nos leemos!~_

* * *

 **✿Siguiente capítulo: El rey del castigo  
** _∟De alguna forma Frisk terminó en mitad de una guerra de tronos._


	10. (1) El rey del castigo

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Participación de Oc de relleno_ _._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Espero les guste el capítulo! ¡El próximo será el último de este arco! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (No tengo internet por eso el afán)_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
** **Laburnum anagyroides**

「La historia de esa persona a la que los humanos despreciaban 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—  
Capítulo X  
**El rey del castigo  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

El sonido del reloj irritaría a cualquiera, incluso Frisk deseaba que dejara de sonar, Andy golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con el pie y Flowey estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no gritarle a la chica que revisaba algunos archivos en la computadora que callara el maldito reloj si no quería tener un serio problema.

—Poplar, la directora quiere hablar contigo —dijo la vicedirectora saliendo de la oficina de Toriel.

El niño bufó y se marchó no sin antes mirar a Frisk y Flowey de mala gana, Frisk se encogió en su asiento y Flowey le sacó la lengua.

—Acedera, asegúrate de darles un buen castigo —dijo la vicedirectora refiriéndose a los dos presentes—, de Andrew Poplar me encargo yo.

—Sí, señora —asintió la chica que estaba en el escritorio mientras seguía escribiendo.

La vicedirectora asintió y se marchó de la sala dejando a Frisk y Flowey solos nuevamente con la secretaria. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora esperando y ahora tendrían que esperar a que (el mocoso) Andy terminara de hablar con Toriel para que se le diera su castigo. Flowey odiaba esperar y ese lugar estaba empezando a sacarlo de quicio, miró a la chica para gritarle que al menos callara el reloj, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Hey, Frisk —Flowey susurró llamando su atención— ¿por qué no le pides que no te ponga el castigo? —Preguntó refiriéndose a la secretaria.

Frisk enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, no era correcto además, no creía que la joven le ayudara.

Flowey rodó los ojos.

—Escucha, ¿crees que lo que pasó hoy merecía un castigo? Nosotros no hicimos nada, todo fue cosa de ese mocoso _andrajoso_ —Frisk levantó las manos para pedirle que no hablara mal de nadie, pero entonces al analizar las palabras de Flowey no pudo evitar reír—, no es justo, además, con tu cara de "no mato una sola mosca" podrás convencer fácilmente a esa humana zombi de allí que no te ponga el castigo… ¿me estás escuchando? ¿De qué te ríe…? —Entonces Flowey cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir— ¡NO! ¡No te rías! ¡No fue gracioso!

Frisk le hizo señal de que bajara la voz, pero era muy tarde, la chica había dejado de teclear y los miraba fijamente con seriedad, la misma con la que la vicedirectora los había llevado hasta allí.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó con voz monótona.

Frisk iba a negar pero Flowey se le anticipó con malicia.

—Sí, Frisk tiene algo que decir.

—Flowey… —susurró Frisk pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero la chica lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué es?

Iba a decirle que no era nada, pero Flowey le miraba fijamente esperando a que le justificara del castigo, Frisk sabía que no era del todo justo que estuvieran allí, bueno, al menos Flowey se lo merecía un poco y quizás Andy por provocarle y sí, puede que debió haber detenido a Flowey antes, pero no estaba que hicieran tanto alboroto por una pequeña discusión en la cafetería.

Al final de decidió y dejando a Flowey encima de la banca se acercó hasta la muchacha y movió las manos, ella le miró perpleja antes de carraspear.

—No entiendo, puedes escribir aquí —por alguna razón la voz de la joven se había suavizado, buscó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se los entregó. Frisk escribió rápidamente y se lo pasó nuevamente— … ¿cuál castigo les asignaremos?

Flowey quiso golpear a Frisk en ese momento, la idea era decir que no les pusieran castigo, no _cuál era_ el endemoniado castigo.

—Bueno, su caso entra en situaciones de tipo II, pelea de monstruos y humanos dentro del establecimiento —explicó tranquilamente—, los posibles castigos son: suspensión, servicio social, clases de civismo o participación en un evento que decida la directora.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Todo eso?! ¡Solamente fue una pequeña pelea, ni siquiera alcancé a bajarle sus HP! —Gritó Flowey de mala gana, la joven le miró volviendo a mostrarse seria— Además, ¿qué le van a poner a ese imbécil?

Frisk miró a Flowey con reproche, pero Flowey simplemente bufó.

—La vicedirectora se encargará directamente de Andrew Poplar —explicó la secretaria mirando de nuevo a la pantalla—, les asignaré servicio social, puede variar desde una semana a dos, en un momento les confirmo.

Frisk le sonrió haciéndole una seña en forma de agradecimiento, luego se dirigió a su asiento, pero antes de poderse sentar la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abrió mostrando a Andy muy disgustado.

—Sigues tú, lengua muda.

Flowey le miró enojado. —¿Quieres pelea, enano?

Andy bufó. —No peleo contra margaritas.

Y cuando Flowey estuvo a punto de decir mil y una maldiciones, Toriel apareció en la puerta mirando con seriedad tanto a Flowey como a Andy.

—Creo que hablamos de algo, Andrew —dijo Toriel bastante molesta—, por favor, retírate.

Andy no dijo nada más, con el ceño fruncido tomó su mochila bruscamente de los asientos y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, Toriel suspiró mirando cómo el niño se retiraba antes de dirigirse a Frisk y Flowey.

—Pueden entrar.

Frisk suspiró y tomó a Flowey mientras seguía a su madre, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de la secretaria que le miró hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta de la oficina. Frisk esperaba que Toriel no estuviese demasiado enojada.

—Descuida, cariño, Andy me lo explicó todo —fue lo primero que le dijo Toriel en cuanto entraron, sabía que sentía vergüenza y preocupación por haberse metido en problemas su primer día de escuela… en su escuela.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Ese mocoso no parece ser alguien que…

—Flowey, tenemos cosas que hablar —dijo Toriel seriamente, la flor tragó ante la mirada de la directora—, pueden tomar asiento.

Frisk se sentó y puso a Flowey encima del escritorio de Toriel, no dijo nada, esperó a que ella se tomara un tiempo para tranquilizarse.

—Primero me quiero disculpar con ustedes por haberlos puesto en esa clase —ambos se sorprendieron, no esperaban ese inicio—, como sabrán ya, los niños de ese grupo no se han adaptado tan bien como los otros con los monstruos, pensé que podrías ayudarlos a progresar, perdón por no haberte informado antes, Frisk.

Frisk negó con la cabeza inmediatamente no queriendo que su madre se disculpara.

 _"¡Está bien! No me molesta"_

—Aunque un aviso habría sido bueno, ¡esos mocosos no han parado de molestarnos! —Exclamó Flowey exagerando la situación.

 _"Daremos lo mejor para adaptarlos"_ dijo Frisk sonriéndole, buscando que las palabras de Flowey pasaran a segundo plano.

Flowey bufó y Toriel asintió más tranquila.

—Ahora me gustaría hablar de tu comportamiento, Flowey —la flor se estremeció—. Sé que no querías venir aquí en primer lugar, pero debes ser consciente de que tus acciones afectan a Frisk, ¿entiendes eso?

—Seh, seh, debo regularme y bla, bla, bla, ¡dile a ese rubio oxigenado que no se vuelva a meter con nosotros y tendremos un trato! —Le gritó molesto.

—Eso ya está arreglado —asintió Toriel tranquilamente—, ¿te comportarás?

Frisk miró a Flowey esperando la respuesta, parecía meditárselo como si en serio fuese difícil comportarse bien, al final, suspiró y asintió. —Como sea, si con eso me salto el discurso correccional…

—Entonces está hecho —sonrió Toriel con más ánimo— pero… deben quedarse con el castigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y para qué eres la directora entonces?! —Preguntó Flowey con desagrado.

 _"Está bien, gracias, mamá"_ dijo Frisk de buen humor tomando a Flowey y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Toriel, ella sonrió.

—Ja, ja, de acuerdo, nos vemos en casa —se despidió abrazándole.

Frisk asintió de buen humor y se marchó de la oficina sonriente, tomó su mochila de los asientos y se dispuso a irse de la escuela, posiblemente Papyrus estaría esperándole en la entrada para llevarle a casa.

—Esperen un momento —llamó la secretaria. Frisk se devolvió, casi lo olvidaba, debía saber las horas de su castigo—, aquí tienes.

Le entregó a Frisk un papel pequeño de color azul, cuando lo leyó, se sorprendió al ver que solamente tendría dos horas de servicio social un sábado por la tarde en el club de jardinería. Miró a la joven con sorpresa no sabiendo qué decir.

—Debe ser duro tener un castigo tu primer día de clases —se excusó tranquilamente—, solamente será por esta vez, ¿entendido?

Frisk le miró con sorpresa incomodándola, no se había esperado tanta amabilidad de una persona, Flowey tampoco, aunque este último habría agradecido mucho más que les hubiera saldado el castigo.

Tomó entonces nuevamente el bolígrafo y la libreta que le había entregado y escribió un mensaje de agradecimiento antes de irse corriendo de la sala con una sonrisa, la secretaria miró confundida cómo Frisk se marchaba y leyó el mensaje con algo de indiferencia.

Su actitud cambió en menos de un segundo, abrió los ojos impactada y se ruborizó fuertemente.

 _"Muchas gracias, linda"._

Esa era no era una nota de agradecimiento, era una nota de coqueteo.

.-

El servicio social en el club de jardinería no parecía ser algo de lo que Frisk tuviese que preocuparse por hacer bien o mal, cuando llegó todos le recibieron bien, tanto monstruos como humanos, principalmente porque no tenían ese tipo de ayuda muy seguido y porque estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo lo suyo como para prestarle atención.

—¿En serio me tenías que traer? —Preguntó Flowey de mala gana mientras veía a Frisk ponerse una jardinera— Preferiría haberme quedado en casa de la nerd.

—¿Por Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie? —Preguntó Frisk con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

Flowey se alteró. —¡No, por supuesto que no!

Y aunque Frisk sabía que sí era por eso, decidió no insistir, no quería que Flowey dejara de ver Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, más que nada porque era de las pocas cosas que Frisk había visto a la flor disfrutar (aunque Flowey no supiera que le veía verlo por la noche), visitarían a Alphys más seguido.

—¡Frisk! ¡Flowey! —Ambos voltearon a ver encontrándose con Monster Kid, el niño flama y el niño gato— ¡Bien, aún están aquí!

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Flowey de mala gana por Frisk.

—¡Venimos a ayudar! —Exclamó el niño gato— No vamos a dejar que los castiguen si fue culpa de Andy.

Frisk les miró con sorpresa, Monster Kid asentía emocionado, Flowey no podía creer que los niños fueran tan tontos.

—No sabía que se habían peleado con Andy —dijo Monster Kid— ¡Feli me contó todo! ¡¿En serio le lanzaste tus pétalos amistosos?! —Preguntó mirando con emoción a Flowey.

La flor le miró como si fuera un tonto. —Eh… sí.

—¡Fue asombroso, ningún monstruo se había atrevido a hacerle frente antes además de Monster Kid! —Exclamó Feli, el niño flama.

Monster Kid rió. —¿Qué esperaban? ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Intentó echarte agua encima!

Frisk se espantó ante ese pensamiento y Feli simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pero no iba a hacerlo en serio —pero la verdad es que ninguno sabía eso con certeza. —¡Pero Flowey fue el primero en atacarle!

—Muchos han querido hacer eso desde hace rato —dijo el niño gato con algo de vergüenza— incluyéndonos, pero eso está en contra de las reglas y podríamos lastimarlo de gravedad…

—Son unos llorones —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos— lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar a que su HP esté en 1, no lo habrán matado pero habrá aprendido la lección.

Frisk empezó a preocuparse ante las palabras de Flowey, no quería que les enseñara cosas malas a los niños monstruos y que empezaran a atacar a personas por ahí solamente porque era "genial", pero no le detuvo, Flowey había empezado a hablar con emoción sobre cómo había espantado a Andy y los niños le escuchaban maravillados. Flowey se había conseguido un nuevo club de fans.

—¡Frisk! ¿Podrías pasarme esa pala? —Preguntó una coneja a lo lejos quien era ayudada por un hombre humano a sostener una planta que lucía pesada.

Frisk asintió mientras tomaba la pala y se dirigía hasta donde le habían llamado.

 _"Por favor, no les enseñes cosas malas"_ le pidió a Flowey antes de irse.

—Seh, seh —dijo Flowey restándole importancia mientras seguía hablando con los niños normalmente.

Frisk suspiró y se marchó con la pesada pala hasta donde le habían llamado, era tan grande que no le quedaba de otra que llevarla arrastrando por el piso, debía tener cuidado por donde pisaba, no quería arruinar alguna de las plantas que ya habían sido cultivadas, sintió que la pala se estremeció un poco, pero no le prestó atención, tenía que ver que no tropezara con nadie…

—¡Hey, lengua muda!

Se detuvo inmediatamente mirando detrás suyo, soltó la pala al ver que accidentalmente había hecho que alguien se tropezara con la pala, y no era cualquier _alguien_ , se trataba de Andy.

—¡Ten más cuidado por donde andas! —Le gritó enojado.

Frisk hizo unas señas tratando de calmarle, no había sido su intención y eso era lo que quería expresarle, pero al mover las manos simplemente lo enojó.

—¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó enojado casi retándole— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿A caso te burlas de mí?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de comunicarle que no quería pelear, pero Andy se le había lanzado encima buscando sostenerle por el cuello de la jardinera, aunque por reflejo, Frisk le esquivó son facilidad haciendo que cayera de cara en el barro.

Tuvo que reprimir un quejido ante su mala suerte y también un chillido de sorpresa al ver al niño levantarse sucio y rojo de ira.

—¿Entonces quieres pelea, embajador?

Frisk negó nuevamente con la cabeza, pero Andy no le miró, se le lanzó encima buscando golpearle y nuevamente fue esquivado, terminando a parar al suelo, Frisk no pudo disculparse porque Andy repitió el proceso varias veces sin siquiera dejarle actuar. Poco a poco las personas empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ambos.

.-

—Owww… ¡vamos, Flowey! ¿Por qué no nos enseñas a atacar? —Preguntó decepcionado el niño gato.

La flor rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué acaso no me oyeron? No voy a dejar que un grupo de niños idiotas anden por ahí haciendo anarquía… ese es mi trabajo —explicó orgulloso de su respuesta y bastante divertido por la tristeza del niño gato.

Feli le consoló palmeándole un poco la espalda.

—Flowey tiene razón, sería peligroso y nos meteríamos en muchos problemas —dijo buscando hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡Además! No necesitamos pelear para ganar todas las batallas —dijo Monster Kid con una sonrisa ganándose la atención de sus amigos y de Flowey—. ¡Podemos hacernos amigos de todos y así no tendremos que pelear! ¡Nye, he, he!

Monster Kid claramente imitaba a su ídolo, Papyrus, aquello simplemente hizo que Flowey hiciera una mueca de repulsión.

La conversación no continuó, pues unos gritos a lo lejos hicieron que se callaran por un momento.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

—¡Vamos, Andy, golpéale en la cara! —Gritaban unos niños humanos.

—¡Frisk, gánale! ¡Tú puedes! —Exclamaban niños monstruos.

—¡No peleen! ¡Andy, deja de intentar golpear a Frisk! —Gritó una mujer entre los chillidos infantiles.

Los tres niños monstruos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y Flowey parecía perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír, luego frunció el ceño.

—¡Hey, tú, idiota amarillo! —Monster Kid le miró confundido ¡Sí! ¡Llévame allí!

Monster Kid sonrió entusiasta. —¡Claro! —Se acercó para agarrar a Flowey, pero entonces se quedó parado sin hacer nada, mirando a todos lados.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Preguntó Flowey irritado.

—Je, je… no tengo brazos —dijo el niño monstruo riendo avergonzado.

Flowey quiso golpearse por haber olvidado ese _insignificante_ detalle.

—¡Entonces tú! —Le gritó al niño gato quien alegre asintió mientras le tomaba.

—¡Sí, vamos a ayudar a Frisk!

Y salió corriendo con Flowey en las manos hacia donde se estaba efectuando la pelea, Feli les siguió suspirando y Monster Kid corrió tras ellos pidiéndoles que no le dejaran atrás, claramente se cayó de cara al suelo a los primeros cinco pasos, pero luego de levantarse se las ingenió para meterse entre la multitud.

.-

—Te dije que solamente te ayudaría una vez —dijo la secretaria suspirando mientras escribía en el computador sin mirar a Frisk, tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y trataba de no mirarle—. Su castigo será clases de civismo por una semana escolar, por las tardes.

Frisk suspiró mientras asentía, aún tenía la jardinera y llevaba a Flowey en las manos, la flor parecía estar escupiendo cabello.

—Puaj, recuérdame no volver a morder a ese mocoso asqueroso —le dijo a Frisk ignorando los comentarios de la secretaria.

—La señora Toriel está ocupada con unos trabajos así que seré yo la que se encargue de darles la advertencia —suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a Frisk a los ojos, lucía seria, pero a la vez algo nerviosa—: no se metan con Andrew Poplar, él tiene un antecedente de castigos y llamados de atención muy extenso y todo el que se junte con él va a compartir ese registro. Un problema más y su sanción será la suspensión por tres días, ¿entendido?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza y Flowey simplemente chasqueó la lengua mirando a otro lado, no le iba a hacer caso a esa mocosa, eso era seguro.

La secretaria se volvió a ponerse sus lentes y les entregó otro papel azul. —Aquí tienen el certificado de castigo.

Esta vez Frisk tomó nuevamente la libreta que estaba encima del escritorio de la joven y escribió unas pocas palabras, ella le miró de reojo algo desconfiada, como si se decidiera entre leer o no la nota, finalmente lo hizo y su expresión de desconfianza cambió.

 _"Lamento los problemas, gracias por la ayuda"_

Ella le buscó con la mirada pero Frisk ya se había marchado.

.-

—¿En serio te enojaste por tener otro castigo? —Preguntó Flowey.

—No tenías que haberlo mordido, Flowey —dijo Frisk suspirando— te agradezco que te preocupes por mí… pero… lo lastimaste.

Estaban en el autobús, eran las seis de la tarde y solamente había una anciana acompañándolos en el recorrido, Flowey no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones (o bueno, quizás por el horrible sabor que tenía ese mocoso) pero sí se sentía incordiado por la actitud de Frisk.

—¿Quién dijo que lo hice por ti? —Preguntó arrogantemente—- Solamente lo hice porque ese imbécil me desagrada, no te creas demasiado.

Frisk le miró por un momento. Sabía que las acciones de Flowey estaban mal, y sí, sentía algo de molestia por haber ganado nuevos problemas, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera feliz, sabía que aunque lo negara, Flowey había buscado defenderle, pero esa había sido la forma equivocada y no podía felicitarle por sus actos.

—… no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

Flowey miró a Frisk con indiferencia, no supo si estaba enojado o no, simplemente le vio suspirar y desviar la mirada.

—Como sea.

Frisk sonrió.

—Gracias.

.-

Cuando Frisk le dijo a Sans que iba a tener que tomar clases de civismo el esqueleto carcajeó tanto que hizo que el castigo sonara como algo divertido, claramente no le iba a comentar nada a Toriel, ella ya tenía mucho trabajo con la escuela y con la casa como para estarse preocupando también por su convivencia escolar.

—es hilarante —dijo Sans una vez se calmó un poco—, que tengas que tomar clases de civismo.

Más que hilarante, irónico, pensó Flowey. Considerando que Frisk había sido quien los había salvado a todos sin haber usado la violencia en ningún momento, pero Flowey sabía que así funcionaba la escuela: era un lugar sinsentido que hacía cosas sinsentido.

—Y ES RIDÍCULO, ¿CÓMO TE VAN A HACER TOMAR CLASES DE CÓMO SER UNA BUENA PERSONA?! ¡SI ERES LA PERSONA MÁS AMABLE…! BUENO, NO, ¡ERES LA SEGUNDA PERSONA MÁS AMABLE (DESPUÉS DE MÍ) QUE CONOZCO! —Exclamó Papyrus.

—bueno, ya sabes, peque, estamos contigo —dijo Sans despeinándole, despidiéndose de Frisk en la entrada de la escuela.

Ese era su primer día en las clases de civismo.

—Ya dejen el dramatismo y vámonos, mientras más rápido hagamos esto antes saldremos —dijo Flowey de mala gana ante tanto cariño entre los hermanos esqueletos y Frisk.

—OH, NO TE PREOCUPES, FLOWEY, ¡TAMBIÉN ERES BASTANTE BUENO! O BUENO… PUEDES INTENTAR SERLO SI TE LO PROPONES —dijo Papyrus creyendo que Flowey podría sentirse excluido.

Flowey rodó los ojos.

—Oh claro, me has llenado de tantos ánimos —dijo con sarcasmo.

—WOWIE, ¡NO ES NADA, FLOWEY! EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE ESTARÁ AQUÍ PARA APOYARTE.

Frisk le sonrió a Papyrus agradeciéndole por Flowey el gesto, luego se marchó dentro de la escuela despidiéndose con la mano. Los hermanos esqueleto se despidieron de la misma forma hasta perderle de vista.

—SANS, ¿NO CREERÁS QUE FRISK TIENE PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA? —Preguntó Papyrus preocupado.

Sans le miró con aparente curiosidad. —¿por qué lo dices, paps?

—NO SÉ, ME PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE LE CASTIGUEN… ¿SERÁ QUE ES PORQUE NO SABE CÓMO ACTUAR CON LOS HUMANOS? CREO QUE DEBÍ HABERLE ENSEÑADO UN POCO EL CÓMO TRATAR CON HUMANOS Y SER AMIGO DE ELLOS… —Comentó meditándolo.

—je, creo que eso sería asombroso, paps, pero creo que frisk podrá arreglárselas por su cuenta, después de todo, es de raza humana —comentó Sans metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo— ya sabes, es bastante _humanable_ así que sólo será de tiempo para que se termine de _escolarizar_ en ese ambiente _._

—SÍ, PUEDE QUE TENGAS RA… SANS, NO.

El esqueleto de menor estatura se rió mientras el otro se empezaba a quejar, lo que Papyrus no vio entre sus quejas fue que por un momento un destello de seriedad apareció en las cuencas de los ojos de su hermano.

.-

Fue sorprendente llegar a las clases de civismo, al parecer no muchas personas se metían en problemas, apenas habían dos niños humanos y un Whimsun al fondo mirando con miedo a los niños que estaban frente suyo, era claro con quién Frisk de iba a sentar.

 _"Hola"_ saludó al Whimsun con una sonrisa.

El pequeño monstruo que siempre lucía un rostro de miedo y timidez miró a Frisk con espanto, pero al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó.

—Hola, Frisk… lo siento, pensé que eras…

—Ay no, ¿otro con el autoestima baja? ¿De dónde sacas tu mal gusto a la hora de elegir a tus amigos? —Preguntó Flowey de mal humor.

Frisk frunció el ceño. —Flowey…

—No tengo baja autoestima —refutó el Whimsun con voz suave— solamente no me gusta molestar a los demás…

—¿Con tu presencia? —Completó Flowey con burla.

Whimsun no dijo nada y Frisk suspiró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente confortándolo, Flowey bufó.

—Esto debe ser una broma —dijo una cuarta voz.

Los tres voltearon a mirar a la puerta, allí se encontraba Andy quién no lucía para nada alegre con la presencia de Frisk o Flowey.

—¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil?

—Nada que te importe, margarita —respondió de mala gana mientras se sentaba lejos de ellos, en las primeras filas.

Frisk podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, se habían encontrado en el servicio social y ahora en las clases de civismo, era claro que estaba cumpliendo con los castigos que posiblemente eran los mismos que les estaban asignando.

—Ese niño es malo… —susurró Whimsun.

—Sólo es un idiota que quiere llamar la atención —dijo Flowey de mala gana, él sí que había conocido la maldad y ese niño apenas era un mocoso que se metía en problemas.

—Flowey, por favor… —susurró Frisk buscando evitarse un problema.

—Por culpa de él varios niños humanos nos molestan —explicó Whimsun llamando la atención de Frisk y Flowey— nos llaman por apodos… y se ríen de nuestra forma física… porque somos diferentes a ellos . . .

Las palabras de Whimsun parecieron afectar bastante a Frisk, realmente a Frisk no le importaba si se burlaban de su persona o trataban de meterle en problemas, pero otra cosa era cuando se metían con sus amigos. Miró a Andy por un momento, él hablaba entre murmullos con los dos niños humanos.

—¿Y por qué le hacen caso a alguien tan ridículo? —Preguntó Flowey en voz alta.

Los tres niños miraron a la flor, Whimsun se escondió bajo la mesa y Frisk no dijo nada, simplemente les miró con tranquilidad.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Andy enarcando una ceja acercándose peligrosamente a Flowey.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Flowey mirándole con desprecio.

—¿Acaso te sientes con el derecho suficiente de llamarme ridículo? ¡Si eres una florecilla amarilla! Y la mascota de una bebé llorona idiota que finge que no puede hablar.

Los niños que acompañaban a Andy se rieron, Frisk quiso decir algo, pero Flowey se le adelantó ignorando sus intenciones y lo hizo con una mueca que hizo que los dos niños que estaban detrás del rubio se espantaran.

 **—¡Yo soy el único que le puede llamarle idiota al idiota de Frisk! ¿Entendido, imbécil?** —Andy no dijo nada, no lucía tan asustado como la primera vez pero sí se había quedado quiero en su lugar. Frisk quiso –nuevamente– hablar para defenderse o pedir que dejaran de pelear, pero Flowey continuó— ¡Ja! ¿En serio **tú** te crees que estás en lugar de competir contra mí? Si supieras TODAS las cosas que he hecho o si tuvieras al menos la mínima idea de quién soy saldrías corriendo de aquí mojando tus pantalones, imbécil.

Frisk suspiró, no había caso, le estaban ignorando.

—¿Crees que me asustas? —Preguntó el niño con burla— Tu pasado me da totalmente igual, margarita, aquí en la tierra no eres más que una triste florecilla en una maceta que no sirve ni para decorar.

— **¡Repite eso y…!**

Frisk golpeó levemente la mesa para llamar la atención de ambos. Movió sus manos haciendo algunas señas que Andy no entendió y Flowey no pensaba traducir.

Entonces Whimsun salió de su escondite y dijo con voz baja: —Te pide el favor de que no hables mal de Flowey.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dices a la cara? —Preguntó Andy desafiándole, Whimsun se escondió nuevamente.

Frisk abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente. No sabía cómo decírselo.

Andy se mofó en su cara y los niños que estaban a unos pasos de ellos se rieron. Entonces entró el maestro disculpándose por la tardanza, todos volvieron a sus lugares y se ignoraron por el resto de la clase.

Frisk tenía un amargo sabor de boca, era decepción de no haber podido defender a sus amigos como se debía, por su parte, Flowey murmuraba de mal humor: —Si ese imbécil quiere pelea, pelea va a tener.

.-

—¡Muy bien, mocosos! Espero que hayan descansado muy bien en mi ausencia, ¡PORQUE PIENSO PONERLOS EN FORMA!

Undyne (quién había faltado por algunos meses por culpa de las remodelaciones que tuvo que hacerle a su casa gracias a la visita de Flowey) fue la primera en recibirles aquella semana, sonreía emocionada como si encontrara nuevos soldados a los que entrenar, y esos "soldados" parecían espantados de verla nuevamente, claro, los humanos pues en las otras clases los monstruos la veían como su ejemplo a seguir.

—¡El ejercicio de hoy será intenso! ¡El calentamiento será intenso! ¡No hay excusas! ¡Van a sudar! ¡LOS QUIERO ESCUCHAR GRITAR INTENSAMENTE! —Los varios soltaron un quejido de miedo, otros de resignación, algunos bufaron y Frisk rió— ¡¿Qué es ese ánimo?! ¡Veinte vueltas al gimnasio… de espaldas!

La clase de Frisk, al ser enteramente humana no mostraba emoción ante el ánimo de Undyne, todos empezaron el ejercicio con caras largas y otros molestos, Frisk le sonrió a Undyne antes de empezar el ejercicio y ésta le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente. Flowey estaba en las gradas mirando en primera fila la masacre estudiantil a la que llamaban "educación física y deportes".

La clase de Frisk no era muy grande, apenas eran unos quince niños contándole e incluyendo a Flowey, es decir, trece niños humanos que eran escépticos al integrarse con los monstruos.

Esa era la segunda semana de Frisk en la escuela y había conseguido analizar bastante bien a sus compañeros, empezando por un grupo de cinco niñas que siempre estaban juntas y evitaban contacto tanto con los niños de su clase como con cualquier monstruo; luego estaban dos hermanos mellizos, un niño y una niña de cabellos castaños que apenas hablaban con Andy de vez en cuando y con niños humanos fuera de su clase, a los monstruos, claramente los evitaban; apartado de todos se encontraba otro niño que no hablaba con absolutamente nadie pero tampoco era molestado; finalmente estaba Andy y su grupo con cinco integrantes contándole.

Andy no se mostraba afectivo con sus amigos, es más, nadie parecía caerle bien, Frisk y Flowey eran una excepción… a ellos los odiaba por alguna razón. Él y su pequeño grupito disfrutaban de molestar niños monstruos y conseguían manipular a los niños humanos para que no interfirieran, a penas pocos eran capaces de hacerles frente.

Desde qué las clases de civismo se habían acabado Flowey y Andy habían entrado en una especie de _estado de guerra,_ estado que incluía a Frisk de alguna manera. Siempre que se miraban o se encontraban por casualidad debían insultarse o discutir, era realmente un problema, pues siempre terminaban de alguna forma castigados.

Frisk no se explicaba cómo había conseguido ya dos castigos esa semana siendo lunes.

—¡Cuidado!

La voz de la melliza le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, pero fue tarde, de repente ya se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, todo había empezado a darle vueltas, se había golpeado en la cabeza.

—¡Alto! —Gritó Undyne mientras corría a socorrer a Frisk— Punk, ¿estás bien?

Frisk asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin embargo, Undyne no le creyó del todo, miró a los niños que se mantenían a una distancia prudente.

—¡Fue ese imbécil maloliente! —Esa había sido la voz de Flowey.

—¡Nadie te preguntó, margarita! —Gritó Andy de malhumor, pero fue callado inmediatamente por Undyne.

—Poplar —todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Undyne hablar seriamente, estaba enojada, pero no perdía los estribos… aún—, lo que acabas de hacer fue algo peligroso, estúpido e innecesario —ante sus palabras Andy simplemente frunció el ceño, Undyne miró a los mellizos— Helena, acompaña a Frisk a la enfermería.

La niña asintió sin dudarlo, se acercó a Frisk con incomodidad y le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, hizo unas señas fáciles de entender indicándole que quería que llevarán a Flowey con ellos, claramente para evitar otra pelea con el rubio. El mellizo de Helena, Héctor, fue el que se encargó de llevar a Flowey.

—Muy bien, mocoso —dijo Undyne sonriendo de forma torcida mientras miraba a Andy de mal humor—, creo que sabes de sobra que estás castigado… otra vez. Pero esta vez, vamos a terminar la clase antes de llevarte con la anciana de la vicedirectora —Undyne tomó un balón y lo sostuvo con fuerza, como si fuese a entrar en una pelea—. Todos fórmense, jugaremos a los quemados.

Y todos sabían que cuando Undyne decía "jugaremos" se estaba incluyendo a sí misma en el juego… y también que iba a doler.

.-

—Aun no entiendo por qué no has hecho nada contra ese mocoso estúpido —dijo Flowey suspirando enojado mientras veía cómo Frisk bebía la medicina para el dolor de cabeza que la enfermera le había dado—, tienes el poder para cerrarle la boca y no lo usas.

—No pelearé contra él —dijo Frisk firmemente.

Frisk sabía a qué tipo de poder se refería Flowey, ese poder con el que había peleado contra él con las seis almas de humanos… el mismo poder con el que peleó contra Asgore… el mismo que empleó en una que otra ruta al matar algún monstruo.

Frisk odiaba ese tipo de poder, Flowey lo sabía pero no lo comprendía.

—Entonces háblale a Toriel, ella deberá saber qué hacer con ese imbécil —aseguró.

—No la quiero molestar…

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que te siga molestando por siempre? —Preguntó Flowey molesto.

Frisk no necesitó pensárselo dos veces para negar.

—En algún momento parará —aseguró.

Flowey no dijo nada, aquellas palabras eran las de una persona que estaba acostumbrada a ser violentada, Frisk no miraba a Flowey pero no era necesario, la flor entendió inmediatamente el comportamiento "enclenque" de Frisk ante los constantes ataques de Andy.

—Con permiso.

La puerta se abrió y la secretaria de la dirección entró, llevaba un suéter de rombos y un pantalón capri, pero su caluroso atuendo no fue lo que les llamó la atención, sino la mochila de estudiante que llevaba colgada al hombro y la carpeta que tenía en manos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó Flowey mirándola de forma desconfiada.

—Tengo una información que darles —explicó con su usual tranquilidad, sin embargo procuraba no mirar a Frisk a los ojos, tenía su vista fija en los archivos de su carpeta—. Frisk, otro castigo.

Le entregó un papel largo y blanco, diferente a todos los certificados de castigo azules (con los que podría empezar una colección), este tenía el escudo de la escuela, la firma de la vicedirectora y la firma de Toriel, pero eso no era todo, el contenido del papel pareció exaltar a Frisk.

No se molestó en hacer señas o escribir, sabía que la chica ya se había esperado su reacción.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo como si de verdad lo lamentara—, de alguna forma han conseguido un récord de castigos que no puede ser pasado por alto, en los pasillos y en la dirección se le llama ya el "rey del castigo".

—¿Frisk? —Preguntó Flowey confundido.

—Usted, Flowey la flor —corrigió ella sorprendiéndole gratamente, ¿tan reconocido era ya?—. Ha superado incluso a Andrew Poplar, tenemos bastante papeleo por su culpa, es un milagro que no se haya decidido expulsarles.

—Espera, espera, zombi —interrumpió Flowey, ella no pareció inmutarse ante el apodo—. ¿Qué demonios dice ese papel?

Frisk miró a Flowey no sabiendo cómo explicarle, sabía que si le entregaba el certificado lo iba a destrozar, afortunadamente la chica le ahorró el tener que darle la noticia.

—Al no ser un estudiante oficial de la escuela no se le puede hacer nada —dijo ella—, en nuestro manual de convivencia se estipula que el acceso es libre para todo el mundo, humanos y monstruos por igual, así que de alguna forma usted es intocable… por eso Frisk es quien recibe los cargos que deberían serles infligidos a usted, ya que sí pertenece al cuerpo estudiantil —después de explicar cerró su carpeta y miró a Flowey fijamente—. Frisk tiene prohibido volverle a traer a la escuela hasta que finalice el año escolar actual.

Ese fue el día en el que los gritos de Flowey consiguieron ser escuchados en toda la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:**_ _¡Hasta aquí! Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, espero que el próximo capítulo pueda hacerlo más largo XD  
Y prometo bajarle a la personalidad emo de Flowey, este era el nivel necesario para empezar a hacerlo malvado y gracioso, aun así, espero lo hayan disfrutado :D  
¡Gracias a todos por leer, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme libremente! Nos leemos~ (que no se note que voy de afán por las tareas XD)_

* * *

 _ **Golden el amargado:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que odies a Andy, para eso está diseñado (?) de acuerdo, no XD. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y Undyne sí que le enseñó defensa personal a Frisk, ¡incluso Frisk no lo necesita es demasiado genial y pro para eso!... Peeeero, hablamos de un Frisk pacifista que prefiere arreglar las cosas hablando y no peleando, aunque ese método le va bastante mal XD_

 **✿¿Habrá una pelea entre Gaster y Chara?**  
∟ _Oh, habrán muchísimas peleas, es muy posible que en un futuro sí que haya una pelea entre esos dos... pero... ya sabes, será para mucho más adelante, Chara a penas se está manifestando y Gaster ni siquiera ha sido mencionado._

 _¡Gracias por comentar, nos leemos! (PD- Sí, lo sé, ¿dónde está Mettaton cuando se le necesita? XD)_

 _ **zardX:** ¡Descuida, Undyne se encargará de esa pequeña peste! Como verás, Toriel está muy ocupada y Sans y Papyrus son prácticamente los que están cuidando de Frisk en cuanto a la escuela, diría Asgore, pero él está ocupado con los deberes de embajador, jardinero y líder de los monstruos. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y en cuanto a tu MP ya lo contestaré, ¡me alegro muchísimo por ti! Dios, ¡debió haber sido genial!  
Gracias por comentar. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **tavoXPX:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo XD ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Ajetlius49:** ¡Hola, te doy la bienvenida a Soultale! (?) Muchas gracias por leer y de verdad me halaga un montón que te guste tanto mi fic ;o; gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Como verás, parece como que Frisk ya se ha acostumbrado a la mala suerte, sólo muy pocas personas se caen en un hoyo directo al subsuelo, y no todos los días el rey de los mosntruos desean tu alma pero al final el malo es una flor que mata al rey que resultaba ser bueno en una ruta neutral, y creo que a nadie le poseen para que mate a todo el mundo y sus amigos y luego tiene amnesia (?)... La suerte de Frisk es, efectivamente, un asco XDDD ¡Gracias por leer, me has sacado una sonrisa!_

 _ **Jordaristoteles:** ¡Hola! Un gusto saludarte nuevamente, antes que nada quiero decirte que no me preocupa qué tan largo sea el comentario, como ya dije, adoro los comentarios largos porque siempre me dices algo interesante. Empezaré por orden (?)  
¡Es curioso que lo digas porque estaba esperando a que alguien se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Flowey odia el sol y el calor! Eso es por una razón: es verano y los ranúnculos normalmente son más débiles en verano (Flowey es un ranúnculo), por eso es preferible sembrarlos en invierno. Pero como Flowey es una flor mágica entonces no se debilita... sólo lo odia XD  
En cuanto a Frisk... me tuve que decidir demasiado cómo hacerle porque como verás, no podía hacer que hable pero tampoco podía hacerle mudo, no encajaría con varias cosas del Undertale normal, así que dije: mutismo selectivo. Investigué un poco al respecto, ¡y es perfecto para Frisk! Después más adelante explicaré qué originó ese mutismo... aunque creo que aquí se da a entender un poco. ¡Créeme que cuando te digo que será terrible la vida de Frisk sin Flowey es porque lo será! Sin celular, nadie entiende señas, está en otra clase, Andy cree todo el tiempo que está insultándole y nadie se tomará la molestia de leer sus notas... Frisk está totalmente perdido/a.  
La verdad... Andy le desagrada los monstruos, pero debo decirte que no es exactamente por influencia de familia, explicaré también el por qué los humanos detestan tanto a los monstruos con este niño... ¡y sip! Este niño es lo que se necesitaba de detonante para que Flowey decidiera causar un desastre en la escuela!  
En cuanto a Asriel... comprendo perfectamente lo que dices, siempre me pregunté: ¿cómo Asriel y Flowey y the god of Hyperdeath pueden ser la misma persona si todos los hacen tan diferentes? Pues... pienso que cuando Flowey es capaz de sentir se vuelve algo más "sensible", sin embargo, desde mi perspectiva, si Flowey vuelve a ser Asriel, Asriel sería medio lindo medio imbécil como Flowey XD es una rara combinación, pero vendría siendo lo que es The god of absolute hyperdeath.  
Y en cuanto a tu fanfic, ¡la verdad es que suena bastante interesante! ¿Por qué no lo intentas hacer? XD  
Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Dark Wolf Red Eyes:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, me alegra saber que te gustaron los dos capítulos y la relación de Sans y Flowey, los veo como que se odian y que a la vez mantienen una relación hipócrita donde se soportan frente a todos... es curioso (?), pero son los únicos que recuerdan lo que pasó en la ruta genocida, así que de alguna forma debían convivir.  
_ _¡SÍ, PELEA, SANGRE! Peeero... aún falta para eso (?) Flowey defiende a Frisk hasta cierto punto, le da bastante igual lo que le pase, pero hay algo en especial que hace que le moleste que se metan con Frisk... ya veremos (?)  
¡En cuanto a tus preguntas!_

 **✿¿Gaster, aparecerá/se lo mencionara en el fic?**  
 _∟Sip, una vez respondí que todos los monstruos de Underground estarían aquí... eso incluye al científico real ;D_

 _2.- OoC significa en inglés Out of **Chara** cter (creo) (*ba dum ts*). Lo que al español sería "fuera de personaje", es decir, los personajes tienen una personalidad distinta a como son en el original o hace cosas que no harían en el original.  
3.- No entendí... pero estoy más que segura que si hubiese entendido estaría de: OH GOD, NO STAPH.  
4.- ¡La verdad sí! Me gusta el Soriel (Sans y Toriel), el Asriel (*ba dum ts*) (Asgore y Toriel) y el SansxFrisk en la forma platónica... es decir, nada de Frisk besando a Sans apasionadamente o algo así (sería RARÍSIMO y también muy OoC), sino con pequeños detalles, citas, bromas... una relación más adorable que romántica XD  
En cuanto Alphys y Undyne... me gustan, pero como son canon entonces no las meto porque creo que es obvio (?).  
¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos!  
(PD- ¡lo buscaré! ... Ahora mismo no tengo internet así que es más que posible que eso tarde un poco, ¡pero lo haré! De todas formas, tengo cuenta de Wattpad XD, nos vemos allí)_

 _ **Axeex:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad es que por el momento estamos centrados en Determinación pero me alegra que sepas que la historia es originalmente de las seis almas humanas, ¡habría sido interesante leer lo que tenías planeado! (He estado buscando un fic así hace tanto tiempo...) ¡muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la pesadilla! Tiene mucho escondido ahí... spoilers (incitando a que lean nuevamente la pesadilla). Yo estoy muy segura que si esos niños supieran quién es Flowey estarían espantados XD ¡Flowey es rudo! ¡Flowey nos espantó a todos al inicio de Undertale! ¡Y sí que habrán muchas peleas! Espera por ello. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **gamerkiller:**_ _¡Hola! La verdad es que sí... este día de escuela fue un asco y siempre debe haber un chico "rudo" que viene a fastidiar a todo el mundo, pero Andy a pesar de ser un apestoso andrajoso, no es cobarde, es bastante valiente (o estúpido) el niño, así que si tuviera hermano no le pediría ayuda XD. ¡Y justo eso pienso! Esos niños que lo molestan hubiesen caído en el monte Ebott y no habrían conseguido ni llegar a la puerta de la salida de las ruinas XD  
¡Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente capítulo: Los enemigos se alían por un bien común**  
∟ _Aunque lo odiara, necesitaba su ayuda para salir de esa condenada maceta._


	11. (1) Enemigos se alían por un bien común

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Participación de OC de relleno_ _._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Sigo sin internet! *llora corriendo porque quería publicar pronto*  
CAPÍTULO LARGO, YEAH._

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Laburnum anagyroides**

「La historia de esa persona a la que los humanos despreciaban 」

 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** **  
Capítulo XI  
** Los enemigos se alían por un bien común  
 **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

Frisk, como todos los niños del mundo, no le gustaba molestar a su mamá, en especial cuando sabía que ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo. Sabía que Toriel era demasiado amable y amorosa como para enojarse por su mala convivencia escolar, pero sí que se podía preocupar y, efectivamente, se había preocupado bastante cuando la vicedirectora le había comentado sobre la larga lista de castigos que estaba creando en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, es por tu propio bien —dijo con seriedad sin dejar esa mirada que le pedía perdón, Flowey la miraba con enojo y Frisk con tristeza—. No tenía idea de que fueras a tener tantos problemas con los niños humanos.

—No son todos los niños humanos —negó Flowey, si las miradas mataran, la silla de Toriel estaría llena de polvo—. Es sólo uno: **EL MALDITO MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO MALOLIENTE, ¡¿por qué demonios no has hecho algo contra ese imbécil?!**

Toriel le reprendió con una mirada, Flowey se echó un poco para atrás al verla, claramente no le gustaba que maldijera en presencia de Frisk.

—Ya se le imponen castigos y está entrando en un proceso, aunque nada de esto estaría pasando si me hubieras hecho caso de no meterte en más problemas, Flowey —el nombre de la flor en boca de Toriel se sentían como dagas.

 _"_ _Perdón"_ se disculpó Frisk.

Toriel no supo si se disculpaba por Flowey, por meterse en problemas o por no contarle sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente suspiró.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, cariño… pero Flowey desde ahora se quedará en casa.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré yo solo en la casa? —Preguntó Flowey con precaución, él mejor que nadie sabía que cuando Toriel estaba enojada lo mejor era ser precavido.

—No te dejaré solo en casa —negó Toriel para sorpresa de ambos—. Vas a quedarte con Alphys.

Flowey abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la idea de Toriel, Frisk quiso calmarle antes de que explotara, pero como siempre, Flowey le ignoró y gritó de todas formas: —¡No puedes obligarme!

—Entonces te quedarás con Sans y Papyrus —declaró la mujer cabra.

Flowey estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba la nerd que lo había dejado en esa deplorable condición y en el otro estaban los hermanos esqueleto maniáticos, el molesto entusiasta y la basura sonriente. La respuesta era clara, al menos con una podría ver Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie.

—Bien, me quedaré con la nerd —dijo refunfuñando.

Y a pesar de que todo parecía haberse solucionado, aún había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso. Frisk se preguntaba cómo iba a sobrevivir a la escuela sin Flowey, pues aunque no lo quisiera decir con palabras tan fuertes, sin la flor era un blanco fácil para los problemas con los niños humanos.

.-

—¡¿Flowey fue expulsado?! —Exclamó Monster Kid con sorpresa, varios niños monstruos miraron a Frisk con sorpresa.

 _"_ _No, solamente no me dejan traerlo más a la escuela"_ explicó sonriendo nerviosamente al tener tanta atención de repente.

—Oh cielos… que mal —dijo el niño conejo con tristeza—, ¿pero podremos ir a tu casa a visitarlo?

Frisk asintió de buen humor, los niños monstruos empezaron a hablar entre ellos acerca de la "expulsión" de Flowey, varios parecían preocupados y otros tristes, pero todos concordaban en que ya se lo habían esperado, nadie que se metiera en tantos problemas de forma tan seguida podía salir impune o solamente con uno que otro castigo.

Entre todos, Monster Kid no había dejado de mirar a Frisk fijamente, parecía como si algo le molestara. Se le acercó y con seriedad le preguntó.

—¿Estarás bien sin Flowey? —Todos se callaron al escucharlo, no habían caído en cuenta de ello— Los niños humanos han estado molestándote, ¿no es así? Por eso se metían tanto en problemas.

Frisk lo miró con sorpresa, no había esperado que Monster Kid se hubiese fijado tanto en su clase, los otros niños empezaron a hablar entre ellos nuevamente, parecía como si estuviesen analizando lo que Monster Kid había dicho… y se estaban preocupando también.

—Es decir, ¡no dudo de que seas fuerte o algo así! —Dijo Monster Kid riendo, tratando de liberar un poco la tensión— Pero… ellos también son humanos, Frisk.

 _"_ _No son tan malos"_ Frisk quería tranquilizarles, pero Feli opinó esa vez.

—Pero Andy ha estado molestándote mucho… no queríamos decírtelo, pero parece como si te odiara —el niño flama se había ganado la atención de todos—. Es decir… de por sí ya todos los monstruos le desagradamos pero…

—Considerando que fuiste tú quien los liberó… —complementó el niño gato uniendo los hilos.

—Undyne tuvo problemas con él —continuó Feli, el niño gato se alteró.

—¡Dijimos que no le íbamos a decir! —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasó con Undyne?"_ Preguntó Frisk más seriamente, temiendo que de verdad Andy hubiese logrado hacer algo contra su amiga.

—Se dice que salió muy molesto después de la case de educación física —explicó Feli ignorando los lloriqueos del niño gato—, habló con la vicedirectora y con la directora Toriel diciendo que lo había maltratado solamente porque tenía preferencias contigo.

Frisk abrió los ojos, ¿preferencias? El niño gato suspiró cansado y Monster Kid quiso decir algo para tranquilizar a Frisk, pero no consiguió ni acercarse, porque Frisk se había ido corriendo hasta el gimnasio donde generalmente Undyne se encontraba.

Sabía perfectamente que Undyne disfrutaba de su trabajo, ayudar a los demás, entrenarlos, hacer a las personas más fuertes, todo eso le encantaba a la ex capitana, aunque pareciese que en realidad quería que los niños se desmayaran de tanto sudar, se preocupaba genuinamente por todos y cada uno de ellos, Frisk lo sabía porque ella se lo había dicho, porque la conocía.

El trabajo de maestra de educación física era posiblemente algo que Undyne amaba con todo su corazón, era como ser la capitana de una mini-brigada, era su forma de aportar a la integración de los humanos y monstruos, si Undyne perdía ese trabajo… Frisk no quería imaginar cómo llegaría a sentirse, sabía que Toriel no era cruel, pero sí estricta, no por nada destituyó a Alphys de su cargo de científica real sin pensárselo dos veces al saber todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie ahí, se preocupó instantáneamente, normalmente ella estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo o calentando, miró a todos lados buscándola con la mirada. Nada.

—¿A quién buscas, lengua muda? —La voz de Andy resonó por todo el gimnasio con un eco.

Frisk se volteó para encontrarlo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, estaba solo y parecía de lo más alegre. Frisk no dijo nada.

—Al parecer tu margarita ya no está aquí, ¿se cansó de ti? —Frisk frunció el ceño, ni se molestó en mover sus manos, no quería más malentendidos— ¿Buscabas a la profesora Undyne? Porque si es así no creo que la vayas a encontrar, nadie la ha visto desde el viernes.

Frisk no sabía qué hacer, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de monstruos (literalmente), pero con los humanos era más complicado, con ellos no se podía comunicar, sus gestos pasaban desapercibidos, no había ningún menú que le dijera que debía hacer, no había nada, si tan sólo pudiese preguntarle por qué estaba tan enojado…

 _[*La forma en la que Andy habla de tus amigos de disgusta. Con paciencia, le preguntas a Andy por qué está tan enojado contigo.]_

Miró a todos lados, Andy no había dicho una sola palabra y sin embargo habría jurado haber escuchado una voz familiar venir de algún lado.

—Ja, ¿ahora sí quieres hablar, no? —ese sí había sido Andy, Frisk le miró con sorpresa, no había dicho nada y sin embargo… ¿qué estaba pasando?— Al ver que tu margarita ya no está aquí para defenderte… eres tan cobarde.

Si Andy antes había estado molesto, ahora estaba furioso, tenía el ceño fruncido y había empezado a acercársele, Frisk todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, simplemente retrocedió un par de pasos al verlo aproximarse, sin embargo no lo hizo con suficiente rapidez, Andy consiguió agarrarle por el cuello de su camisa obligándole a verlo fijamente a la cara.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto me irritas.

 _[*Pediste ayuda.]_

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Andy soltó inmediatamente a Frisk cuando vio a la secretaria entrar apurada en compañía de Undyne, lo hizo tan bruscamente que le tiró al suelo, atontándole.

Frisk no escuchó a Undyne regañar a Andy molesta ni tampoco al niño respondiéndole groseramente, simplemente se quedó en el suelo tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, definitivamente había escuchado a alguien hablar, empezó a sentir como si todo le diera vueltas. Entonces, de la nada, vio borroso y todo se volvió oscuro por un segundo, luego, en un parpadeo pudo ver una escena sorprendente: Undyne le hablaba a Andy con toda la paciencia que no tenía, la secretaria le preguntaba si se encontraba bien mientras le sobaba la espalda, Frisk se encontraba de rodillas y miraba al suelo fijamente, se estaba viendo en tercera persona.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

.-

La pantalla brillaba con colores vivos, saltaban de un lado a otro, corazones salieron volando y finalmente… el enemigo fue destruido, una victoria más para la felina heroína. Alphys miraba emocionada el quinto episodio de la cuarta temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, afortunadamente, esa y la tercera temporada eran mucho mejores que la espantosa segunda temporada, miró a su compañero, pero éste no parecía emocionado por la batalla.

—Flowey… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó poniéndole pausa al video.

—¿Puedes creer que la maldita mujer cabra me expulsó de la escuela? —Dijo Flowey repentinamente, Alphys no se había esperado que se abriera tan rápido— ¡Incluso le dije que ese imbécil tenía la culpa! Luego no quiero que se venga quejando porque a Frisk le incluyen en peleas escolares con esos estúpidos humanos, ella se lo buscó, ¡va a venir a pedirme que vuelva a esa escuela para cuidar de…!

—Espera —pidió Alphys de repente, Flowey apenas había empezado a hablar pero le había dicho algo muy interesante—, ¿molestan a Frisk en la escuela?

Flowey miró a Alphys como si recién se diese cuenta que estaba ahí, de forma desinteresada y cuestionándole con la mirada su intromisión. La reptil aunque se sintió intimidada no le dejó de mirar, quería respuestas.

—No es algo que te importe —le dijo groseramente.

—en realidad, creo que es algo que nos importa bastante, yerbajo —Flowey no se molestó en espantarse esa vez, simplemente miró a Sans con enojo.

De nada había servido elegir quedarse con Alphys, el condenado esqueleto perezoso se encontraba en la casa de la ex científica antes de que hubiese llegado, era extraño, pues no estaba con Papyrus como siempre, cuando le cuestionaron por qué estaba ahí hizo unas bromas tan horrorosas que decidieron dejarlo.

—No es nada que no pueda arreglar —dijo Flowey mirando a otro lado—, se lo gana por idiota.

—Entonces le molestan —dijo Alphys casi en un susurro.

En eso, el teléfono de Alphys sonó, ella contestó apurada.

—¿Ho-hola? ¿Undyne? —Escuchó un par de palabras y abrió los ojos alarmada— Oh cielos… ¿y está bien?... ¡D-de acuerdo! ¡Ya vamos para allá!

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Flowey con confusión.

—Frisk tuvo una pelea y al parecer se desmayó —dijo Alphys nerviosamente, Flowey al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, imaginándose ya lo que pudo haber ocurrido—. Toriel no puede traerle porque está trabajando y… oh cielos, ¿cómo vamos a llegar?

Evidentemente, Alphys no sabía conducir, Sans era demasiado flojo como para hacerlo y Flowey… bueno, Flowey era una flor, vivían en una vecindad en donde los taxis no se acercaban demasiado y ningún autobús pasaba por esas horas.

—Llamaré a Mettaton —dijo recordando que su amigo sabía conducir.

—nah, yo los llevo.

—¿Tú? —Preguntó Flowey confundido ante la gran "energía" que desprendía ante la idea de llevarlos hasta la escuela— ¿Cómo?

La mirada burlesca de Sans le dio un indicio de lo que iba a decir, ni Alphys ni Flowey pudieron hacer nada cuando el esqueleto les tomó del brazo y maceta respectivamente.

—tomaremos un atajo.

—¡NOOOooooo!

.-

La sala de espera de la enfermería estaba en silencio, Undyne no dejaba de mirar a Frisk fijamente esperando a que despertara, la secretaria vigilaba con los brazos cruzados a Andy y el niño no hacía más que mirar al techo irritado.

—Ya les dije que no le hice nada, ¡se desmayó por su cuenta! —Exclamó el rubio cansado de la tensión.

Undyne no se molestó en prestarle atención, sin embargo la secretaria frunció el ceño, Andy sabía que no le creían y sabía que tenían sus razones, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto.

En cuanto pudo Undyne se llevó a Frisk a enfermería, lamentablemente al ser temprano la enfermera no se encontraba así que fue la joven secretaria la que se encargó de explicarle a Undyne los pasos a seguir cuando se trataba con una persona inconsciente. Media hora habían estado esperando, Undyne había usado un poco de magia curativa en Frisk y sin embargo todavía no despertaba.

Andy estaba allí con la secretaria pues no se podía quedar solo y ella estaba esperando a que los tutores de Frisk fuesen a recogerle, no podía dejarle ese trabajo a Undyne, muchos problemas ya tenía con la advertencia que la vice directora le había hecho gracias a la queja de Andy.

—Demonios… —Undyne suspiró frustrada— ¿por qué no despierta?

—No se preocupe, sus signos vitales y respiración son estables —dijo la chica con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la cama donde Frisk reposaba—, quizás sólo se ha cansado.

—No le hice nada —reiteró Andy.

Ambas le miraron fijamente, Undyne con enojo y la secretaria con tranquilidad, pero se notaba desde lejos que no le creía en absoluto.

Entonces, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a una reptil con anteojos sosteniendo a una flor amarilla, ambos parecían estar a punto de vomitar y a su lado estaba un esqueleto sonriente que parecía tener ganas de echarse a dormir.

—¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! —Gritó Flowey de mal humor.

—¿Son los tutores de Frisk? —Interrumpió la secretaria tranquilamente mirando a los tres recién llegados.

—sep. venimos en representación de _tutoriel_ —respondió Sans casualmente, Flowey gruñó y la secretaria pareció confundida.

—De acuerdo… —dijo desorientada, luego volvió a mostrarse seria— en ese caso les encargo a Frisk, si se les ofrece algo pueden pasarse por la dirección, por favor no permitan que ningún niño entre a verle, han estado intentando entrar toda la mañana para saber si está bien y eso promueve el desorden —luego miró al niño humano—. Vamos.

La joven se fue y Andy chasqueó la lengua antes de seguirla de mala gana. Alphys se acercó apresurada hasta Frisk.

—Gracias a Dios… está durmiendo —dijo aliviada.

Undyne sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, pero Flowey no se mostraba nada alegre.

—Flowey… no fue tu culpa —dijo Alphys creyendo que entendía qué ocurría—, no te dejaban venir.

Flowey le miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Crees que me estoy culpando por esto? —Se rió de forma burlesca, pero no por mucho, puesto que molesto empezó a gritar deformando su cara— **¡No me hagas reír! ¡Lo que me enoja en serio es que sea tan IDIOTA como para no defenderse! ¡Solamente es un mocoso de nada, ¿y se deja hacer bullying?! ¡Simplemente es cosa de que despierte para que me escuche…!**

Pero entonces, Flowey se calló de repente pues un calcetín había sido introducido en su boca.

—¡S-Sans! —Exclamó Alphys sorprendida no creyendo que el esqueleto en serio se hubiese quitado un calcetín para callar a la flor.

—hey, iba a despertarle además… ¿no crees que se ve mejor _calzado?_ —Flowey se sacudió violentamente exigiendo entre balbuceos que le quitaran el calcetín, o que se callara, o posiblemente ambas cosas— ¿qué? lo siento, yerbajo, no tengo la _clavel_ para hablar el idioma _bulbaceado_ —Flowey gritó aún más, y Alphys y Undyne miraban a Sans con expresiones entre disgusto y terror, jamás habían escuchado al esqueleto decir tantas bromas tan rápido… eso era crueldad—. Vamos, que te va a dar una _tuberculosis,_ relaja tus _pétalos_ y vive tranquilamente, la vida es demasiado _flortastica_ para perderla con una _maleza_ de humor.

—Sans, ya basta, por favor, para —dijo Alphys con un tic en el ojo.

Undyne por su parte al salir de su estado de shock rió agraciada al ver a Flowey irritado. —Wow, creo que es la primera vez que me gustan tanto tus bromas.

—heh, gracias, son bastante _coloridas,_ lo sé —dijo Sans guiñó un ojo.

Flowey ya estaba preparando un ataque, pero fue cancelado cuando escucharon el sonido de la camilla, Frisk se había despertado y les miraba con confusión.

—¡Frisk! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Undyne precipitadamente— Demonios, ¿ese mocoso te lastimó?

Frisk, aún con confusión negó con la cabeza, no sabía qué estaba pasando ahí o por qué estaba en la enfermería, ni siquiera se enteraba de qué hacían Alphys, Sans y Flowey… ¿con un calcetín? Trató de esforzar su memoria, sin embargo, solamente conseguía recordar el rostro de Andy aproximándosele con ira.

Sentía que había algo más… pero cuando más se esforzaba por recordar más le dolía la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hubieras estado un solo día sin mí y ya estás en la enfermería —dijo Flowey con el ceño fruncido una vez Alphys le quitó el calcetín—. ¡Puaj! ¡¿Cómo es que sudas si eres un esqueleto?!

Sans se encogió de hombros.

 _"_ _¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ Preguntó Frisk al final.

—Vinimos por ti, escuchamos que te desmayaste —explicó Alphys mirándole angustiada—, ¿no recuerdas nada?

—Déjale —dijo Undyne dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Alphys—, no hay que presionarle, lo bueno es que Frisk está bien —luego miró a Frisk sonriente—, no te preocupes, incluso sin mi ayuda parece que ese mocoso se llevará un buen castigo.

Entonces, recordando a Andy, Frisk miró a Undyne con preocupación.

 _"_ _Undyne, ¿estás bien? Dijeron que estabas en problemas"_

Alphys miró a Undyne, aparentemente no sabía nada al respecto y la maestra de educación física se rascó la nuca incómoda.

—Seh, pero no es nada grave, solamente me llamaron la atención y aparentemente les reducirán las clases conmigo, no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar.

—bueno, ya que todo se ha arreglado es hora de marcharnos —dijo Sans con las manos en los bolsillos—, te han dado el día, chaval.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, realmente no quería quedarse en la escuela, no al menos lo que seguía de día. Después de despedirse de Undyne y tomar uno de los atajos de Sans (Flowey y Alphys casi vomitan nuevamente), se encontraba ya en casa de la ex científica, el resto del día fue jugar videojuegos y escuchar las _sanstásticas_ bromas de Sans.

Extrañamente, en todo el día Flowey no dijo una sola palabra.

.-

Esa noche Flowey se quedó en silencio, no le gritó diciéndole que se apresurara ni para que se durmiera pronto, le había observado en total silencio preparar todo para el día siguiente, apagar la luz y acostarse en la cama.

—¿Piensas ir mañana también? —Preguntó Flowey lentamente, lucía molesto y precavido a la vez. Frisk asintió, como era de esperarse— Eres masoquista, ¿no es así?

Frisk no entendió la repentina afirmación. —No… ¿por qué lo dices?

—Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que le molestan en la escuela y aún desea ir —aclaró contrariado y casi indignado, Frisk no sabía por qué repentinamente se mostraba de esa forma—, puedes decirle a tu mamá cabra que te saque de esa escuela, que te cambie de salón, que suspenda a ese imbécil, que no quieres ir más, ¡pero sigues ahí!

—Flowey… —Frisk se sentó en la cama para verle mejor— ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

—No es porque me preocupes —aclaró Flowey, Frisk asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que eso ya lo sabía. Flowey esperó a que Frisk dijera algo más, pero como siempre, se quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara—. No es algo que te importe.

—Has estado muy enojado —dijo con delicadeza.

Flowey suspiró, era obvio que Frisk no iba a parar hasta que le dijera el motivo de su enojo.

—Escucha, cuando estaba en la escuela no me llevaba bien con muchas personas —hablaba con incomodidad, claramente se refería a la escuela del subsuelo, cuando todavía era Asriel—, era un enclenque estúpido que no sabía cómo actuar cuando me molestaban, justo como tú —rodó los ojos de mal humor, entonces, su mirada de repente de ablandó—. Entonces llegaba Chara a defenderme, ¡odiaba que lo hiciera! Me hacía sentir débil.

Frisk miraba a Flowey en silencio, empezaba a entender de a poco su disgusto ante sus acciones.

»Siempre fui un estorbo para Chara, le causaba muchos problemas, entonces decidí estudiar en casa con mamá… Toriel —concluyó sin el menor rastro de tristeza o melancolía. Miró a Frisk con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando te veo con esos mocosos malolientes y molestos, ¡me sacas de quicio! ¡¿Por qué demonios no te defiendes?!

Frisk se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Flowey, finalmente, respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué no te defendías tú?

Flowey se quedó en silencio, tenía una respuesta, claramente, pero eso lo haría sonar estúpido tal, pues, si se ponía a pensar, sus acciones cuando era Asriel fueron las mismas que Frisk estaba tomando en ese momento.

—Nadie va a estar para defenderte —le advirtió Flowey, Frisk asintió, lo sabía.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —dijo Frisk respondiendo la pregunta que le hizo a Flowey, esa fue también la razón de Asriel para no defenderse, Asriel sabía que era muy capaz, no por nada era el tipo más fuerte de monstruo pero… la idea de lastimar a otro…—. Mis amigos me cuidarán.

—No los tendrás para siempre —insistió Flowey.

Frisk sonrió. —Sí los tendré ahí.

Flowey rodó los ojos, era claro que Frisk no iba a ceder ante ninguna de sus advertencias, no había caso en seguir insistiendo.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo finalmente volteando su rostro.

Frisk recostó nuevamente y miró al techo por un momento antes de preguntar: —Flowey… tú me dijiste que Chara no era una buena persona —Flowey le miró automáticamente al escuchar el nombre del primer humano caído—, pero por como hablas… parece que era bastante amable.

—No te confundas —dijo Flowey seriamente—, había dicho que Chara no era buena persona porque odiaba a la humanidad, quiso matarlos y todas esas cosas, sus razones habrá tenido… la verdad es que sí fue bastante amable pero… —miró a Frisk, le recordaba tanto a Chara de alguna forma, la ilusión de su recuerdo suplantó el rostro de Frisk, el recuerdo de Chara sonriéndole— no era buena persona.

Finalizó volteando se nuevamente, Frisk inclinó la cabeza sin comprender del todo a qué se refería y Flowey no esperaba que lo hiciera, alguien que no podía recordar nada no podía comprenderlo.

—Cuando hablas de Chara… —"te ves diferente", eso era lo que Frisk había querido decir, pero le interrumpieron.

—Deja de hablar del demonio que aparece cuando llaman su nombre y vete a dormir —dijo Flowey de mal humor.

Frisk parpadeó con confusión.

—¿El demonio que aparece…?

—Era un juego entre los dos… ¡ay, ya duérmete! —Exclamó furioso.

Frisk de metió bajo sus cobijas y fingió dormir, Flowey bufó y miró a la televisión, había empezado ya la lucha libre. Sin embargo no pudo disfrutarla tanto como hubiese deseado, el recuerdo de Chara con un cuchillo le atormentó el resto de la noche.

.-

Los días continuaron, Frisk tenía la determinación suficiente para ir a la escuela, no quería faltar más a clase ni preocupar a sus amigos, lamentablemente, los ataques de los niños humanos no cesaron, se volvieron incluso más seguidos y fueron aumentando el número de niños que parecían que le odiaban.

Claramente tenía a sus amigos para defenderlo, empezando por Monster Kid quien jamás dudaba en interponerse en una pelea, el niño conejo a pesar de ser algo llorón también intentaba a ayudar, al igual que casi todos los monstruos de la escuela. Por alguna razón, entre más monstruos parecían unirse a su causa más niños humanos parecían odiarle.

Ese día, entre todos los otros había sido en el que más había evidenciado esa repulsión que todos estaban empezando a desarrollar. Una niña se había caído en mitad del patio por estar jugando a las atrapadas con unos Froggit, cuando todos se rieron de ella Frisk fue a ayudarle, pero ella no aceptó su ayuda.

Se levantó e incómoda, sin dirigirle una palabra, se fue.

Desde ese día no volvió a ver a esa niña con un solo Froggit, y así empezó, al cabo de tres meses los monstruos y los humanos estaban casi divididos en la escuela, no se notaba a simple vista y se disimulaba frente a los maestros, pero era cuestión de pasar al menos diez minutos en los pasillos para darse cuenta.

Aquello de alguna forma hacía sentir mal a Frisk.

—Hola Frisk —le sacó de sus pensamientos Fuku, la hija de Grillby—, ¿quieres comer hoy con nosotras?

Fuera del salón se encontraban unas cuantas adolescentes monstruo.

 _"_ _¿No comías con las niñas de tu salón?"_ Preguntó Frisk temiendo por la respuesta.

—… ya no hablamos con las niñas humanas —dijo en un susurro con pena.

Amablemente Frisk negó, excusándose en que tenía algo importante que hacer y se marchó al patio.

Había tenido suficiente, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero a Toriel solamente la preocuparía, Undyne terminaría diciéndole a Toriel (voluntaria o involuntariamente), Sans… Sans no haría nada, Flowey le mandaría a comer veneno y Alphys solamente sudaría.

Tenía una sensación de abandono que le deprimió, no se había sentido así desde hacía tanto tiempo…

—¡Hey, lengua muda!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Frisk miró al frente, encontrándose con Andy siendo acompañado por más de ocho niños, todos reían de forma cruel y tenían una pelota de futbol en sus manos.

—¿Juegas?

Claramente no era una invitación amistosa, Frisk no supo cómo negarse sin sonar desagradable o irritarles… es más, no sabía cómo iba a poder comunicarse con ellos ya que no entendían sus señas.

—Hey, pero si las niñas no juegan —dijo uno de los niños al fondo.

—¿Qué dices? Si es un niño —dijo otro.

Andy rodó los ojos. —¿Acaso importa? —Preguntó evitándose un debate entre sus compañeros— ¡Hey embajador, atrápala!

Frisk intentó esquivar la pelota de futbol, pero no contó con que todos tuviesen una, aproximadamente once pelotas fueron las que le mandaron al suelo, pero eso no le detuvo, Frisk apenas escuchó las risas de todos y sus pasos acercarse se levantó torpemente y escapó al interior de la escuela, escondiéndose en la habitación del conserje.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Busca arriba! ¡En los baños de niñas!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No entraré al baño de niñas! ¡Además, te lo dije, es un niño!

—¡Escuchen! —Entre el bullicio escuchó la voz de Andy— Si lengua muda va a quejarse todos tendremos problemas, ¡así que dejen de preguntarse tonterías y vayan a buscarle!

Otra vez se escucharon los pasos apresurados de todos los niños por los pasillos, Frisk ni siquiera se molestó en salir para ver si seguían ahí. No quería arriesgarse.

Buscó su celular nuevo, tenía el número telefónico de casi todos los monstruos de la escuela (algunos los había conseguido desde antes después de coquetear un poco) pero no se atrevía a llamar a ninguno de ellos, sabía que todos pelearían para ayudarle pero eso era lo que quería evitar.

Se encontró entonces llorando sin saber qué hacer mirando el teléfono y a todos sus contactos, ¿quién podría ayudarle?

Entonces, como si hubiese sido una petición, su celular sonó, le silenció inmediatamente temiendo que lo escucharan, entonces miró el contacto y sin dudarlo contestó.

 _—_ _¡HOLA FRISK, SOY YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ESTABA PREGUNTÁNDOME QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA COMER ESTA NOCHE DE CENA, EL CLON DE ASGORE DIJO QUE NO LLEGARÍA TEMPRANO ASÍ QUE ADIVINA… ¡SÍ, HABRÁ PIJAMADA! ASÍ QUE PENSÉ: ¿QUÉ BUENA PIJAMADA SERÍA UNA SIN UNA BUENA COMIDA? ASÍ QUE TE HA TOCADO ELEGIR A TI… PORQUE SANS SE DURMIÓ CUANDO LE QUISE PREGUNTAR, ¿TE GUSTARÍA PASTA, ESPAGUETTI O FIDEOS?_ —Frisk sonrió un poco entre su llanto al escuchar a Papyrus, por alguna razón, solamente escucharle le hacía sentir bien— _… ¿FRISK? ¿SIGUES AHÍ?... OYE, ¿ESTÁS LLORANDO? ¡OH! ¡¿ES UNA DECISIÓN MUY DIFÍCIL?! ¡LO SIENTO, ESTÁ BIEN, NO TIENES POR QUÉ PREOCUPARTE! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, HARÉ AMBAS COSAS, PERO NO LLORES MÁS!_

Frisk abrió la boca para decirle que no era nada de eso, sin embargo, no tenía palabras para explicarle la situación actual, si bien no podía hablar bien, llorando era casi imposible.

 _[*Le explicaste a Papyrus la situación]_

Una voz que no conocía pero que era familiar llenó su cabeza, no supo si era producto de su imaginación o si alguien estaba ahí, miró a todos lados, pero la voz de Papyrus le distrajo.

— _¿TE ESTÁN MOLESTANDO? ¡YA VEO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ EN CAMINO!_

Y sin poder decir nada más, Papyrus le colgó el teléfono. Frisk definitivamente no había esperado eso para nada, menos haber escuchado… ¿qué había escuchado? Dos minutos pasaron y entre más pensaba más olvidaba.

—¡Hey, hay un esqueleto en la entrada! —Gritó una niña.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vamos a ver!

Se sorprendió, ¿Papyrus había llegado tan rápido? No podía ser posible…

—¡FRISK! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

O quizás sí. Frisk abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con que varios niños, humanos y monstruos veían al esqueleto pasearse por los pasillos llamándole, algunos se veían emocionados, otros hablaban entre ellos, era sorprendente la buena aceptación que estaba teniendo Papyrus solamente con su presencia.

—DISCULPA, PEQUEÑA HUMANA —dijo acercándose a una de las compañeras de su salón, Helena, para ser específicos, la niña castaña soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando vio a Papyrus acercársele—, ¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ FRISK? HAY MUCHOS PEQUEÑOS HUMANOS EN ESTE LUGAR CON MORRALES Y CAMISAS A RALLAS, TODOS SE PARECEN MUCHO… ¿NO SERÁS TÚ?

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando éste se dirigió a ella con una mirada analítica que rozaba lo adorable, de alguna forma, le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Hey, ahí está!

Uno de los niños humanos le señaló, pero no había sido para indicarle a Papyrus dónde se encontraba, sino porque era uno de los secuaces de Andy que habían tratado de agarrarle. Emprendió carrera nueva, solamente que esta vez no alcanzó a ir demasiado lejos, pues Papyrus le agarró.

—CABELLO CORTO… CAMISA A RALLAS… OJOS CERRADOS… APARENTE BUEN GUSTO CULINARIO… ¡ERES FRISK! —Papyrus sonrió y algunos niños a su alrededor (monstruos en su mayoría) rieron con gracia— ¿JUEGAS A LAS ESCONDIDAS? ¿O SON LOS NIÑOS QUE TE HAN ESTADO PERSIGUIENDO?

De repente, todos los niños que rodeaban a Papyrus se dispersaron dejando ver únicamente al pequeño grupo de niños que habían estado persiguiendo a Frisk, Andy encabezándolos. Ninguno de ellos dijeron nada, ni siquiera Frisk, a quien Papyrus puso en el suelo para analizar a los once niños que estaban frente a ellos.

—¿Y qué si lo somos? —Le retó Andy.

—ENTONCES DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTÁ MUY MAL MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS —dijo Papyrus cruzándose de brazos—, ¿SUS PADRES NUNCA LES DIJERON QUE ES MEJOR SER AMIGOS QUE PELEAR? PORQUE SI NO ES ASÍ ENTONCES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, LE DIGO CON TODA CERTEZA QUE ES MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR HACER AMIGOS QUE PELEAR.

Todos estaban realmente entretenidos con la presencia de Papyrus, todos menos el rubio, claramente.

—No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde —dijo Andy mirando a Frisk—, ¡llamaste a uno de tus "amigos" para que te ayude!

—BUENO, PARA ESO ESTAMOS LOS AMIGOS, PARA AYUDAR —dijo Papyrus sin entender el punto del enojo de Andy, luego se le acercó curioso, los niños que estaban alrededor de Andy se dispersaron al sentirse intimidados por la altura del esqueleto—. AUNQUE… CREO QUE NO ES ESO LO QUE TE ESTÁ MOLESTANDO, ¿QUÉ TE MOLESTA TANTO, HUMANO?

—¡Arg! ¡Deja de hablar así, estúpido esqueleto! —Gritó Andy molesto— ¡Esto es entre esa lengua muda y yo! ¡Así que no te metas!

—MMH… ESTÚPIDO ES UNA MALA PALABRA —dijo Papyrus haciendo que Andy deseara golpearlo—, PERO SÉ QUE CUANDO HAY PROBLEMAS LA MEJOR SOLUCIÓN ES HABLAR, VEN FRISK, VAMOS A HABLAR CON EL HUMANO GRITÓN.

Todos se rieron, de repente el ambiente tenso se había vuelto gracioso, Frisk incluso sonrió un poco, pero el rubio seguía molesto.

—No pienso hablar con un cobarde —dijo Andy firmemente.

—¡Frisk no es cobarde! —Gritó una niña ratón— ¡Ustedes siempre van a molestarle! ¡Pero Frisk es muy fuerte!

—¡Sí, Frisk es muy fuerte! —Apoyó Monster Kid saliendo entre la multitud mirando seriamente a Andy, pero emocionado a Papyrus.

—CIERTAMENTE, FRISK ES MUY FUERTE, NO MÁS FUERTE QUE YO, PERO SÍ MUY FUERTE —dijo Papyrus con seguridad.

—¡Qué va! ¡Si siempre corre, Andy es mejor! —Dijo un niño humano.

Y justamente lo que Frisk había deseado evitar había empezado, los niños humanos y los niños monstruos empezaron a pelear entre ellos, los humanos alegando que Andy era mejor y los monstruos apoyándole, Frisk no quería nada de eso, no era cuestión de quién era más fuerte, a Frisk no le importaba eso en absoluto.

—BUENO, UNDYNE ME DIJO UNA VEZ QUE HAY UNA SOLA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR UN PROBLEMA ENTRE DOS PERSONAS DE FORMA CIVILIZADA —dijo Papyrus levantando su voz entre todos y haciendo que todos los niños se callaran—. ¡HAY QUE PELEAR!

Frisk miró a Papyrus con sorpresa, aquello era una gran contradicción a lo que acababa de decir y justamente lo que había querido evitar desde que entró a la escuela.

—¿No dijiste que hacer amigos es mejor que pelear? —Preguntó Monster Kid en el silencio.

—PELEAR PARA SOLUCIONAR LAS DIFERENCIAS Y PELEAR PORQUE TE DESAGRADA UNA PERSONA ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE —nadie discutió su lógica—. ¡EL HUMANO RUIDOSO Y FRISK PELEARÁN PARA SOLUCIONAR SUS DIFENRENCIAS!

Más silencio aún, pero, entre el público empezó a escucharse pequeños susurros y finalmente gritos de apoyo.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —Gritaban.

Frisk negaba con la cabeza y sacudía sus manos de forma negativa, deseaba tanto que Flowey estuviese ahí para detenerlo todo… o bueno, quizás era un alivio que Flowey no estuviese ahí, habría sido un enorme desastre ver a la flor pelear contra Andy.

—NO TIENES POR QUÉ FINGIR TIMIDEZ, FRISK, ¡PELEASTE UN MONTÓN EN UNDERGROUND!

Frisk quiso explicarle a Papyrus que pelear contra monstruos era totalmente diferente a pelear contra humanos, pero fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Un momento, un momento! ¡Alto, alto! —La voz de la secretaria se alzó entre todos, los niños volvieron a quedarse en silencio— ¡No pueden pelear en la escuela, va contra las reglas!

Frisk agradeció su intervención, pero entonces Papyrus habló.

—EN ESE CASO PODEMOS IR AL PARQUE DE AL LADO.

La secretaria parpadeó un par de veces. —Esperen, eso no es lo que quise decir… ¡no, niños, no se vayan, que todavía no se han acabado las clases!

Pero nadie le escuchó, Frisk fue arrastrado por la multitud de niños y Papyrus hasta la salida de la escuela y la pobre chica tuvo que seguirlos mientras marcaba con desespero a la vice directora.

.-

Cuando Papyrus se fue alegando que Frisk estaba en problemas Flowey le gritó mientras se alejaba que le dejara acompañarlo, pero el esqueleto no le escuchó y se marchó de todas formas dejándole a solas con Sans, la basura sonriente que fingía dormir.

—¡Hey! ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?! —Preguntó Flowey de mal humor.

Sans bufó, disgustado por haber sido interrumpido en mitad de su "siesta", sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír.

—nah, paps ya fue a encargarse de eso —luego abrió uno de sus ojos—, ¿por qué? ¿te preocupa frisk, yerbajo?

—Ugh, ya quisieras —dijo Flowey mirando a otro lado disgustado, pero Sans no dejaba de mirarle—, ¿qué? ¡Es verdad!

—ya quisieras —dijo Sans riéndose.

Flowey gruñó molesto, no estaba preocupado por Frisk para nada, simplemente no le gustaba cómo las cosas estaban dándose.

—Tú dijiste que te preocupaba —dijo Flowey seriamente—, ¿por qué no haces nada?

Sans suspiró mientras se sentaba y miraba a Flowey con tranquilidad, no se iba a amargar el día simplemente por la duda de la pequeña florecilla irritante.

—me preocupa frisk —asintió—, pero si me alterara por cada vez que tiene una pelea estaría realmente _deshuesado_ —Flowey hizo el ademán de gritarle por su mal chiste, pero Sans continuó—. eso no es para mí, además, soy muy flojo para molestarme en meterme con unos chiquillos.

Era más que claro que nada ni nadie iba a levantar a Sans de ese sillón, la alfombra tendría que estar llena de polvo y alguien debería morir si deseaba que se pusiera en acción. Odiaba tanto a ese esqueleto perezoso.

Sabía que Papyrus no iba a conseguir nada, si muy al caso, lograría hacer un alboroto en la escuela, ¿quién ayudaría a Frisk siendo tan idiota? Al parecer solamente quedaba una salida y definitivamente no era la que más le gustaba, había dejado de ser entusiasta para ayudar a los demás desde el trigésimo noveno reseteo.

—Basura sonriente —Sans miró a Flowey con pereza, se había vuelto a recostar—. Plántame.

Sans le miró más despierto, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—… ¿estás bromeando? porque es un chiste muy malo, demasiado, incluso para ti —dijo para disgusto de Flowey.

—¡Escucha, solamente será por un momento, claramente tú no vas a hacer nada y si algo le pasa al idiota de Frisk será totalmente tu culpa! —Exclamó molesto, Sans no parecía afectado— ¡Y le diré a Toriel que sabías todo desde un principio y que aun así no hiciste nada por flojo!

Al parecer mencionar a la mujer cabra enojada fue bastante para que Sans cambiara de parecer, pues suspirando cansado asintió.

—tú ganas, yerbajo —se sentó—. solamente quiero que recuerdes que si intentas hacer algo extraño… no vas a pasarla bien, ¿entendido?

—Seh, seh, como sea… ¡mueve tu huesudo trasero y plántame de una vez! —Ordenó.

—ya voy… ya voy… —Sans miró a su alrededor buscando sus zapatos… los que estaban al otro lado de la sala— nah, mucho esfuerzo —se acostó nuevamente.

—¡MALDITA BASURA SONRIENTE LEVÁNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

.-

—¡Se los diré por última vez! ¡Poplar, Frisk, si no detienen esto van a tener serios problemas!

Pero nadie escuchaba a la secretaria que trataba de hacerles entrar en razón, Frisk y Andy ya estaban en el parque rodeados de casi todos los niños de la escuela, Papyrus estaba de primero sirviendo como mediador, los niños clamaban emocionados y los maestros… los maestros seguían en la escuela sin enterarse de lo que ocurría, después de todo, se suponía que estaban en recreo.

—DESCUIDA HUMANA, FRISK NO LO VA A LASTIMAR.

Ella miró a Papyrus como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¡Eso no me preocupa! ¡Andrew Poplar le volverá puré! —Gritó aterrada— ¡Y me culparán de todo a mí por no detenerlos!

Mientras tanto, en el "ring" Andy miraba a Frisk con burla en posición de boxeo, Frisk por su parte solamente se mantenía de pie haciendo señas al público pidiéndoles que se tranquilizaran, que no quería pelear, pero nadie le escuchaba.

En esos momentos extrañaba con locura su botón de **[PIEDAD]**.

—Espero que tengas seguro médico, lengua muda —dijo Andy antes de atacarle.

Frisk como siempre de limitó a esquivar, escuchaba los gritos de emoción de los niños que alentaban cada uno a su bando, los chillidos de la secretaria cada que veía que le iban a golpear y a Papyrus reír de las expresiones de los niños.

Diez minutos de atacar y esquivar dejaron a Andy exhausto, Frisk estaba en condiciones perfectas, Undyne había sido más complicada de esquivar en su tiempo.

—DE ACUERDO, UN DESCANSO PARA PODER BEBER ALGO Y REFRESCARNOS —dijo Papyrus con entusiasmo.

Los niños humanos fueron a atender a Andy quién los rechazaba con disgusto, por su parte, los niños monstruos corrieron hasta Frisk.

—¡Lo haces asombroso! —Dijo Monster Kid con una sonrisa.

—Aunque te falta golpearlo, ¡pero esquivas muy bien! —Dijo Feli.

—¿No quieres algo de beber? —Preguntó Fuku, pero Frisk negó con la cabeza.

No quería continuar con eso, sabía que esa pelea no solucionaría nada, Andy seguiría igual de molesto y aunque se dejara golpear, nadie le aseguraba que terminara después. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su celular sonó en ese momento, Frisk miró encontrándose con un número desconocido, cuando contestó tuvo que apartar su oído de éste.

 _ **—**_ _ **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! ¡Ni siquiera te estás esforzando!**_ —Claramente, era Flowey.

Frisk miró a todos los niños a su alrededor y pidiendo permiso, se alejó un poco.

—¿Flowey? ¿Cómo sabes…?

 _—_ _No es momento de preguntas, estás peleando, ¿no es así? ¡Pues hazlo bien que me sacas de quicio!_

—P-pero yo no…

 _—_ _"P-pero yo no…" NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES_ —una vez más, Flowey le sorprendió haciendo una perfecta imitación de su voz—. _Frisk, escúchame bien porque no voy a repetírtelo: cada pelea que se inicia debe terminarse. Ese mocoso por más imbécil y odioso, apestoso y asqueroso que sea merece una maldita batalla normal, ¡así que vas a pelear y a terminar con toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas! ¡¿Entendido?!_

—Flowey… esto no es como una batalla contra un monstruo —dijo Frisk tratando de hacerle entender sus razones.

 _—_ _¿Y desde cuándo se supone que todas las batallas siguen unas reglas? ¡Es la misma idiotez así que ve allí y acaba con esto!_

Flowey no lo entendía, Flowey sabía exactamente qué era estar en esa posición y lo más importante: conocía a Frisk. Por eso Flowey supo usar las palabras exactas para darle ánimos, porque no había mentido en ningún momento, y Frisk, aunque tarde, pudo darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

—…Gracias Flowey.

Colgó y se dirigió nuevamente hasta donde todos se encontraban, tenía la determinación suficiente para acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegó todos estaban esperándole, Frisk miró a Feli con seriedad, el niño flama se mostró sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

 _"¿Puedes traducir todo lo que vaya a decir?"_

Feli le miró con confusión no entendiendo por que le pedía eso, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro Frisk, todo para ayudarte.

Le sonrió agradeciéndole y se dirigió al círculo donde Andy esperaba, esta vez, fue detenido por la secretaria.

—Frisk, por favor detén esto ahora mismo, no queremos que salgan lastimados —trato de hacerle entrar en razón, pero Frisk simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad y retiró gentilmente su mano de su hombro, ella quedó perpleja con sus acciones.

Frisk movió las manos un poco antes de dirigirse nuevamente al ring, dejándola preocupada.

—Dijo que te queda muy bien ese suéter —dijo Feli sorprendiéndola y consiguiendo que se sonrojara mientras exclamaba un "¿q-qué?"—, y que no te preocupes.

Ella miró a Frisk pararse frente a Andy, en definitiva, iba a ser necesario un milagro para que todo eso terminara bien.

—¿ESTÁN LISTOS? —Preguntó Papyrus, Andy no respondió solamente miraba a Frisk con enojo, Frisk miró a Feli y el niño flama asintió, Frisk levantó el pulgar— ¡EMPIECEN!

Andy se lanzó contra Frisk y Frisk le esquivó, haciendo señas mientras lo hacía.

—¡¿Te burlas de mí?! —Le preguntó irritado al verle.

—¡No, sólo dice que no quiere pelear contra alguien tan apuesto! —Gritó Feli.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de repente, Andy se quedó en shock y miró a Feli con ansias asesinas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó molesto.

—¡S-sólo traduzco lo que dice! —Se excusó.

—¡Dice la verdad! —Dijo un niño monstruo— ¡Eso dijo!

Andy miró a Frisk pidiendo una explicación, pero Frisk simplemente le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía. Iba muy en serio.

—¡OH NO! ¡FRISK HA EMPEZADO A COQUETEAR! —Exclamó Papyrus como si esa fuera la perdición para Andy, a su lado la secretaria tenía la boca abierta sin creer lo que estaba pasando, como los otros niños humanos.

Frisk movió las manos nuevamente.

—Te pide su dejen de pelear y que mejor vayan a comer algo en Muffet's, Frisk invita.

—¡Arg! ¡Cállate! —Gritó Andy mirando molesto al Feli y dirigiéndose a atacar a Frisk, estaba sonrojado— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Movió nuevamente las manos, esta vez, Monster Kid hizo la traducción.

—¡Dice que no jugaría con un rollo de canela como tú!

Frisk movió las manos otra vez, esta vez, tradujo una niña ratón.

—¡Dice que esa chaqueta de cuero te queda genial, que es una pena que se ensucie en una pelea!

—¡Alaga tus movimientos, quiere saber sí jaulas así de bien también! —Esa vez fue Fuku.

—¡Te está dando tu número telefónico! —Dijo otra, sorprendentemente algunas chicas y chicos del público empezaron a anotar.

—¡Dice que sabe hacer espagueti!

—¡OH CIELOS! ¡YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA, HUMANO GRITÓN! —Exclamó Papyrus emocionado por la última frase.

Así, cada que Andy atacaba Frisk hacía señas que sus amigos traducían, el niño estaba rojo a más no poder, como varias personas del público, en especial los humanos, al parecer Frisk estaba coqueteando tanto que se había robado el corazón del público humano.

Entre gritos de frases de coqueteo, los gestos pícaros que Frisk hacía, que no acertaba un sólo golpe y que nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlo a concentrarse, Andy terminó desesperándose y zapateando al piso.

—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Tú ganas! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, demente!

Enfurecido y sonrojado, Andy se devolvió a la escuela sin decir una palabra, todos le abrieron el paso y él desapareció, hubo silencio por un segundo… y luego habían gritos de euforia.

—¡Lo hiciste, Frisk! —Exclamó Feli.

—¡Lo lograste! —Dijo Monster Kid alegre.

—¿VES? EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÓN —dijo Papyrus sonriente mientras alzaba a Frisk.

Los niños humanos todavía no creían lo que acababa de ocurrir, en especial la secretaria, quién se acercó algo ruborizada.

—Eh… creo que deberíamos volver ya a la escuela —dijo suavemente.

Frisk asintió con una sonrisa, moviendo sus manos.

—Lo siento no… —pero Feli le interrumpió.

—Dice que te ves adorable sonrojada.

Aquello alteró los nervios de la pobre chica, Frisk le guiñó le ojo y le señaló con sus dedos en forma de pistolas haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza y de repente el calor aumentara.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —La voz de la vice directora resonó en el parque, todos los niños al escucharla salieron corriendo de nuevo dentro de la escuela— ¡Acedera! ¡Quiero que me expliques qué ha pasado aquí! —Pero la chica se cubría el rostro con las manos y no escuchó a su superior, solamente se fue con paso apresurado a la escuela.

—HOLA SEÑORA LAURENCE, ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? —La vice directora miró a Papyrus sorprendida.

—Señor Esqueleto… eso debería preguntarle yo a usted, ¿qué hacía con todos estos niños en el parque?

De alguna forma la mirada de la mujer se había ablandado, Papyrus parecía alegre de verla y ella no sabía cómo tomarse su presencia en ese lugar.

—HACÍA UNA ACTIVIDAD CON LOS NIÑOS, TODOS SON MUY AMABLES Y DIVERTIDOS —dijo Papyrus sonriendo.

La vice directora miró a Frisk, quién solamente le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se acomodó sus lentes y suspiró.

—En ese caso le pido que lleve al joven Frisk a la escuela, todavía estamos en jornada escolar.

Afortunadamente, la escuela no estipulaba en ningún momento que los niños no podían salir de la institución en horas de recreo así que de alguna forma, por esa vez, Frisk se había salvado de un castigo nuevo. Papyrus le cargó en sus hombros hasta la escuela comentándole todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para la pijamada de esa noche, también diciéndole que había conseguido un bonito gorro de pijama de la talla de Flowey.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos detrás de un árbol se encontraban diez niños colgados boca debajo de una rama, sus tobillos eran sostenidos por unas raíces y unos pequeños pétalos blancos amenazaban unos corazones grises que flotaban frente a ellos.

—Por fin —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos y soltando el celular que le había robado a uno de los pequeños revoltosos que lloraban el nombre de sus madres—, ahora, mocosos —miró a los diez niños que tenían la cabeza roja, señal de que habían estado en esa posición desde hace rato—, creo que no me presenté apropiadamente, que tonto de mí —sonrió amigablemente—. ¡Holi! ¡Soy Flowey la flor! —Luego, distorsionó su rostro haciendo que los niños chillaran— **Y soy su peor pesadilla.**

Los soltó, todos cayeron de espaldas y se levantaron inmediatamente tratando de correr, sin embargo solamente se tambaleaban torpemente pues sus pies estaban dormidos.

— **Y si intentan meterse de nuevo con alguno de los estúpidos niños monstruo o con Frisk van a conocer lo que es vivir en el infierno, ¡¿entendido?!**

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!

—¡No nos mates, por favor!

Flowey sonrió macabramente.

— **Ahora, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE NO TOMAR SUS ALMAS!**

Todos salieron corriendo despavoridos, arrastrándose o gateando, su único objetivo era huir de la endemoniada flor.

Cuando se alejaron Flowey simplemente bufó con aburrimiento, no podía creer que se hubiese rebajado al punto de estar amenazando unos niñitos fastidiosos, al menos había conseguido que no interfirieran en la pelea entre Frisk y Andy, aunque esa había sido la pelea más asquerosamente rara que había presenciado, no iba a quejarse, al menos había sido _algo._

Miró a su alrededor, nadie había visto nada y se suponía que nadie debía hacerlo, se metió bajo tierra y se marchó hasta la casa de Toriel nuevamente sin dudarlo. Escapar ni siquiera era una opción, estaba bajo juramento (y amenaza) de Sans, además… no tenía otro lugar al que ir, Frisk jamás se iba a enterar de que le había ayudado y que había desperdiciado esa valiosa oportunidad de escape.

Porque no quería que se hiciera ideas locas de que ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia o algo así, porque absolutamente y definitivamente no era nada de eso.

.-

.

..

…

¿…?

Está en la oscuridad nuevamente, no sabe cómo ha llegado ahí o qué hace, sin embargo, no se pregunta nada, simplemente mira fijamente a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

— **No** creas que lo de es **t** a vez fue un t **ie** r **n** o acto d **e** **[PIEDAD]** —dice con una sonrisa cruel y torcida—. **SolAmeNte** ** _so_** **n señales** … **SEÑaLES DE** mI **RETornO,** y esta vez… **nO PODRáS HAcEr NADA,** Reflejo.

Sin embargo no siente miedo, ya le conoce y sabe cómo son las cosas, sonríe de la misma forma en que su interlocutor lo hace. Sin embargo, alguien más escucha y no se da cuenta de ello, alguien que está en las sombras y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, alguien que si sintió miedo no lo demostró y que si quiso gritar no lo hizo, solamente permaneció entre las sombras, viendo a esos dos entes sonreírse mutuamente.

* * *

✿Al final hay tres personas.  
✿Andy se refiere a Frisk como chica a veces, eso es porque le ve como una niña.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡He aquí el final de Laburnum! Sep, esta saga fue más corta y un poco intensa pero espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por leer y les agradezco a todos el apoyo, ¡muchísimas gracias, me dan determinación para continuar escribiendo!  
Por cierto, Ranúnculus es el prólogo a la "verdadera historia", configuraré el nombre de los capítulos para que se pueda identificar por arcos. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!  
Por cierto, si contesto muy rápido los comentarios es porque, como ya dije, no tengo internet así que es apurarme o no tener capítulo XD (Y como soy una impaciente...)_

* * *

 _ **Golden el amargado:** A mi no me engañas, quieres ver a Chara apuñalando a gente (?). Muchas gracias de verdad por comentar y te aseguro que Chara sí que va a lastimar a una que otra persona (?). ¡Te agradezco por comentar, nos leemos!_

 _ **Guest:** Wow... muchísimas gracias, en serio, muchas gracias por el review y por tus palabras, me hace feliz que veas a los personajes bien desarrollados y que te guste la trama, ¡y eso que apenas estamos empezando! Te aseguro que los chicos tuvieron un escarmiento y que los capítulos futuros no se harán esperar demasiado (o eso espero), espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y espero que te gusten los futuros. ¡Nos leemos!~_

 _ **zardX:** ¡Hola Zard! Sep, Flowey ha sido expulsado pero eso no ha evitado que siga protegiendo a Frisk (porque aunque lo niegue sí que le quiere). ¡HARÁS MUY ORGULLOSA A TU NACIÓN, JOVENCITA, PROTECCIÓN A FRISK, YEAH! Y mi shipp favorito no-canon y no platónico es el AsrielxFrisk, aunque no veremos de eso aquí porque sería raro ver a Frisk con una flor y digamos que no me "mata" del todo el shipp, también sería el Charisk, pero eso hay que ver (tampoco habrá de eso aquí, como podrás ver XD). ¡Te agradezco por comentar y lamento no poder extenderme, tengo poco internet y tarea que hacer, nos leemos!_

 _ **Axeex:** Eso tiene una razón muy pero que muy bien fundamentada y te la explicaré... ¡OTRO DÍA! *corre como el viento (?)*. Nah, bromeo, a partir del siguiente arco veremos a las almas aunque... no como se espera (?). ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **gamerkiller:** *llora mientras aplaude* BRAVO, BRAVO, FUE HERMOSO. Me llegó al corazón *solloza* Ok, dejando ya el sentimentalismo de aquella obra maestra... tendré en cuenta tus ideas 7w7, me gusta bastante tu forma de pensar, reflejo (?). OK NO, NADA DE ESO. Gracias por comentar, como verás Frisk se las arregló por su cuenta y todos felices (?). Me encantaría alargarme... ¡pero debo correr! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Ajetlius49:** Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de la traición 7w7 (?). La verdad es que justo porque es irónico lo puse, siendo Frisk la persona más "correcta" sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Hola Faze, ¡Me lo imaginé y fue glorioso! Casi tanto como la épica pelea contra Undyne en el juego XDDD. En cuanto a la pesadilla... ok, te va pero con acertijo, a ver si todos lo leen también XD  
Chara habla de cierta forma extraña, como si estuviese distorsionando su voz, pero hay ciertas palabras resaltadas que dan un mensaje verdadero.  
... Se me dan mal los acertijos, acabo de decirlo todo D:  
¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, no olvides leer también su diálogo aquí bastante bien! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos! *corre*_

* * *

✿ **Siguiente Arco: Rumex Acetosa** ✿  
 _∟Paciencia buscaba una salida.  
_ ❁ _La historia de la humana a quien el tiempo sobraba._ _  
_


	12. (2) De los humanos y los monstruos

_**Disclaimer:** Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia! Me alegra bastante que les guste a tantos, muchísimas gracias a los que comentan y también a los lectores silenciosos que con su favorito me apoyan. Espero que disfruten y advierto desde ya, el capítulo será largo y pesado, ¿por qué? Porque explico muchas cosas de la historia, aun así espero que lo disfruten, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Prólogo  
** **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 _La segunda en caer fue_ **_Paciencia._**

 ** _Paciencia_** _llegó al Monte Ebott por razones desconocidas, lo que sí era seguro es que siguió la misma ruta que_ **_Determinación_** _tomó, un camino sin retorno._

 _Resultaba ser una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar por mucho tiempo, con un lazo rojo que su madre había elegido y con un cuchillo de juguete que le había quitado a su hermano entre juegos, se aventuró a aquel lugar que no parecía tener fin._

 _Con arrepentimiento, quiso volver a su hogar, pacientemente anduvo por los alrededores del bosque hasta que llegó a la cima del monte Ebott, una vez ahí, buscó con la mirada el regreso a su Villa._

 _Pero dio un paso en falso y cayó irremediablemente dentro del monte._

 _Fue paciente al buscar una salida y fue paciente cuando llegó al mundo de los monstruos… pero esa misma_ **_Paciencia_** _fue la que le condenó._

 _Así fue como_ **_Paciencia_** _terminó en las crueles manos de los monstruos, esperando para siempre._

 **—** ✿ **—** ❁ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 **SoulTale  
Rumex Acetosa**

「La historia de la humana a quién el tiempo sobraba」

 **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—**  
 **Capítulo XII  
** De los humanos y los monstruos  
 **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—**

—Entonces… ¿ya casi terminas de cumplir con todos tus castigos? —Monster Kid sonrió emocionado— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuál te falta?

Frisk empujó una vez más el columpio dándole impulso a Monster Kid, aprovechando que éste estaba en el aire, movió las manos y esperó a que tradujeran. A su lado, Flowey refunfuñó.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu maldito traductor —dijo mirándole con enojo, Frisk sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y Flowey solamente suspiró—. Solamente le falta el servicio social.

—Ohh… ¿Y ya sabes dónde lo harás? —Preguntó Monster Kid una vez más, pero esta vez Flowey no tuvo necesidad de traducir puesto que Frisk se había quedado en silencio.

Desde su pelea contra Andy todo había empezado a marchar mejor, los roces entre humanos y monstruos habían disminuido y ahora podía andar tranquilamente por los pasillos sin temer que alguien fuese a hacerle zancadilla; extrañamente, desde que Andy se había retirado de la pelea, los demás niños humanos pararon de molestarle, parecía casi como si le evitaran a toda costa, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era que, a pesar de que todo parecía un poco mejor, nada era igual que antes.

Cuando llegó a la escuela de Toriel por primera vez había evidenciado que la relación entre humanos y monstruos era prácticamente perfecta, niños humanos jugando con niños monstruos, hablando con ellos, disfrutando, sin embargo, en la cafetería que una vez estuvo llena de ambas razas alegres compartiendo ahora estaba dividida por una línea invisible donde cada uno tenía su parte y ninguno cruzaba.

El único humano en toda la cafetería que estaba en el lado de los monstruos era Frisk y eso no era algo bueno.

Cuando se le asignó como último castigo un servicio social de tres meses (gracias a que Flowey, de alguna forma, se las había ingeniado para encender la alarma contra incendios) pensó en hacer algo donde pudiese ayudar a toda la comunidad escolar, una forma de pedir perdón… pero incluso los lugares disponibles de servicio social estaban divididos, no sabía cómo pero incluso en la enfermería se sentía la tensión entre humanos y monstruos.

—¿Frisk? ¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio? ¿Todavía no sabes? —Preguntó Monster Kid curioso, parando el columpio con sus pies y mirándole.

—Eso sería un muy mal chiste —dijo Flowey mirándole seriamente—, no me digas que esa semana en la que solamente hablabas de lugares posibles no sirvió para nada, ¡porque me hiciste perder siete días de mi valioso tiempo buscando en revistas esos…!

Frisk riendo con nerviosismo le tapó la boca a Flowey, Monster Kid le miró con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad te emociona tanto el servicio social? —Frisk ni siquiera pudo decir nada pues le niño monstruo estaba sonriendo— ¡Oye, eso es tan amable de tu parte! Es bueno que quieras ayudar, ¡podrías ir en la cafetería de la escuela o con el conserje! Jamás termina de limpiar su propia baba.

Con una sonrisa, Frisk quiso explicarle a Monster Kid que ya había pensado esas opciones, pero Flowey le mordió el dedo haciendo que retrocediera instantáneamente.

—¡Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso! —Exclamó Flowey mirándole amenazante.

—¡Frisk, Monster Kid, la merienda está servida! —La voz de Toriel sonó desde el interior de la casa.

Ambos niños se levantaron, Frisk tomó a Flowey en manos disculpándose con la mirada, Flowey en respuesta rodó los ojos y miró a otro lado, era más que claro que ya no estaba enojado por eso. Con una sonrisa, Frisk siguió a Monster Kid dentro de la casa, comerían con Toriel y terminarían pronto los deberes, después de todo, se acercaban la semana de receso de otoño, querían tener las vacaciones sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad o estrés.

.-

El estrés se podía oler una vez se entraba en la secretaría de la escuela, habían papeles por todos lados, cajas apiladas y bolsas con ropa en una esquina, cuando Frisk entró buscando a la secretaria para pedirle ayuda con la selección para servicio social tuvo que tener bastante cuidado a la hora de entrar, Papyrus posiblemente habría amado el estado de la sala, llegar hasta el mostrador parecía un puzle digno de ser resuelto.

—¡Cuidado por donde pisas! —La voz de la secretaria le alarmó, se quedó en su lugar sin hacer un solo movimiento.

La chica apareció por detrás del mostrador, como si estuviese luchando contra algo para poder salir de allí, estaba despeinada y algo alterada, Frisk solamente pudo saludarla amablemente con la mano mientras le sonreía.

—A-ah… eres tú, Frisk —dijo algo apenada, cambiando su expresión inmediatamente a una de incomodidad y sus mejillas se habían colorado ligeramente—, ¿qué haces aquí? Fuera hay un cartel que prohíbe el paso.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿No hay? —Negó nuevamente, la chica suspiró cansada— Ugh, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta con candado cuando te vayas y… —miró a todos lados, buscando algo, finalmente después de un rápido chequeo cogió un marcador y una hoja, escribió rápidamente un "no entrar" y le entregó el papel— pega eso ahí fuera.

Tomó el improvisado cartel y como dijo lo colgó fuera de la secretaría, pero volvió a entrar.

—Frisk… ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada —le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente mientras empezaba a sacar cajas de su camino—, si necesitas algo puedes venir mañana o el viernes —Frisk negó con la cabeza, la chica le miró confundida—. La señora Toriel está en una reunión fuera de la escuela junto con la vice directora Laurence, si las necesitas puedes esperar.

Frisk sacó su celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje, luego se lo mostró.

Ella parecía desconfiada ante las palabras que fuese a decir, no se decidía si leer el mensaje o no, pero Frisk esperaba así que con inseguridad leyó.

—Oh… ¿este desorden? —Parecía aliviada— Bueno, en octubre llegan algunas dotaciones de cosas para la escuela, ahí hay ropa para dar a los pobres, esas son cajas con implementos para los clubes, estos papeles… —agarró una resma y la puso encima de la repisa— son para la papelería y uso de los maestros, en los armarios hay cosas para el club de jardinería y algunas cajas tienen mensajes institucionales que deben ser respondidos, hay que arreglar, clasificar, entregar y responder un montón de cosas, sin mencionar que debo revisar los casos de los que se encarga la orientadora escolar, se ha estado quejando mucho de que los niños están extraños últimamente. Normalmente de esto se debe encargar la secretaria de la escuela, pero ella se fue a almorzar dejándome todo el trabajo… de nuevo.

Parecía acongojada como si pensar en ello la cansaba en exceso, Frisk por su parte le miró con sorpresa, tecleando nuevamente.

Ella leyó el mensaje.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no! —Parecía sorprendida y bastante avergonzada— Yo no soy la secretaria, solamente soy una estudiante que ayuda aquí —se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja—, lamento mucho si te confundí.

Frisk no sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero de repente ella parecía nerviosa y algo incómoda, trataba de mantener un semblante serio pero simplemente miraba a todos lados de forma titubeante como si buscara una excusa para cambiar de tema.

Decidió tranquilizarla escribiendo otro mensaje, mensaje que ella leyó gustosa esperando poder aligerar la tensión que había formado.

 _"No te disculpes, debí suponerlo, te veías muy linda y joven para ser la secretaria escolar, aunque te queda el trabajo, ¡lo desempeñas muy bien!"_

Ella se quedó inexpresiva leyendo el mensaje, Frisk no supo si la había ofendido o si estaba releyéndolo, parecía como si no supiera como procesar sus palabras. Entonces, de repente, su rostro se tornó rojo y se cubrió con una mano mientras que con la otra le devolvía el teléfono.

—C-c-c-creo que deberías i-irte… —dijo tartamudeando mientras corría a organizar algunas cosas en la parte más alejada de la sala.

Frisk rió con gracia, las expresiones de esa chica eran más fuertes que las de Alphys cuando Undyne soltaba un buen comentario de forma espontánea.

Escribió un mensaje más y se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad, la vio erizarse al sentir su presencia pero en ningún momento le volteó a ver, no hasta que Frisk le picó el hombro señalándole de cuenta nueva el celular con otro mensaje.

Ella le miró prevenida. —S-si es otro mensaje de coqueteo… por favor… no.

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras reía, explicándole que no era un mensaje de coqueteo, de esta forma, ella aceptó leerlo, su rostro de vergüenza y temor fue cambiado por uno de confusión.

—¿Quieres hacer el servicio social aquí? —Frisk asintió, ella le devolvió el celular— No creo que te vaya a gustar, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, incluso podrías perder tu semana de receso simplemente ayudando aquí.

Ella le señalaba el lugar, como si buscara hacerle recapacitar, pero Frisk ya se había decidido, quería ayudar de alguna forma a la escuela, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en la secretaria escolar?

—De acuerdo… si te muestras así de entusiasta supongo que puedes ayudar aquí con algunas pequeñas cosas —dijo mientras miraba a todos lados como si buscara un trabajo fácil para ponerle a desempeñar—, pero antes debes traer el formulario y presentarlo, hasta entonces no podrás empezar.

Frisk escribió nuevamente.

 _"¿Y qué hay de ti?"_

—¿De mí? Eh… solamente me quedaré arreglando esto hasta que la secretaria vuelva —luego, con algo de depresión y un aura de desgano miró a otro lado—, si es que vuelve…

 _"¿No necesitas ayuda?"_

—¡Oh, para nada! —Dijo negando con las manos, luego miró a su alrededor— Aunque no lo creas han habido temporadas peores.

Frisk se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella no hizo ningún movimiento, como si la mirada de Frisk fuese a hacerle algo, luego volvió a escribir.

 _"Parece que sabes mucho de la escuela"_ comentó Frisk mirándola con curiosidad mientras ella leía el mensaje.

—Oh, sí… bueno, cuando estás en este lugar terminas enterándote de absolutamente todo lo que pasa en el resto de la escuela —se dirigió hasta el mostrador para sacar unos cuantos archivos que estaban ordenados en carpetas—, los conductos regulares y los problemas… más que nada de los problemas.

Frisk la miró con sorpresa, con toda la delicadeza que pudo se acercó hasta donde estaba y le extendió de cuenta nueva el celular.

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar de ese tipo de cosas, está prohibido —explicó la chica cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, Frisk en respuesta miró el celular y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo—. Pero… —Frisk le miró inmediatamente, ella miraba a otro lado con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas mientras se cubría un poco la boca— tal vez pueda decirte algo si esperas a que termine con el trabajo de hoy…

Frisk asintió automáticamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente, la chica le miró por un momento pero desvió la mirada nuevamente.

—B-bueno… será mejor que vayas a clase, yo continuaré aquí —Frisk asintió mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta escribió nuevamente y se acercó para darle un último mensaje—. ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! ¿No te había dado mi nombre? Cielos… lo siento —carraspeó incomoda—. Soy Acedera.

Ella parecía esperar alguna reacción pues le miraba fijamente, Frisk simplemente escribió en un papel que estaba encima del mostrador un mensaje corto, luego corriendo de marchó a su clase de matemáticas.

Acedera tomó el papel curiosa.

 _"Un gusto, Acedera, tienes un bonito nombre"_

Esa vez su cara no estalló en colores, simplemente releyó el mensaje y sonrió un poco confundida y halagada, incluso susurró un pequeño "gracias" a pesar de que sabía que Frisk ya se había marchado.

.-

El laboratorio de Alphys en la superficie no era algo maravilloso, apenas eran su sótano y garaje, el gobierno le había ofrecido un espacio más amplio pero la científica había negado los ofrecimientos principalmente porque había buscado iniciar una nueva vida, una vida lejos de la ciencia, almas, saltos temporales, mentiras o cosas parecidas.

Tristemente, parecía que estaba volviendo a ello.

—Mi Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto otra vez —dijo Alphys acongojada mientras terminaba de instalar un sistema de computadores en el sótano.

—Yo no puedo creer que me hayas traído para verte trabajar en esto… otra vez —dijo Flowey de mala gana desde la mesa donde descansaban planos azules, viejos y desgastados.

—ya sabes, no podíamos quitarte un ojo de encima, podrías perder un pétalo en nuestra…

—¡NO LO DIGAS!

—… _flaucencia_ —terminó el esqueleto a pesar de las amenazas de la flor, Flowey gritó con desespero.

—¡¿Por qué no le dices nada?! ¡Es la quinta vez que hace ese chiste! —Gritó Flowey mirando a Alphys con enojo.

—B-bueno… ya estoy acostumbrada —comentó la científica descuidadamente mientras conectaba unos cables y le pasaba una herramienta a Sans.

El esqueleto empezó a atornillar tranquilamente una de las máquinas, Flowey sentía que algo no encajaba ahí.

—Un momento, un momento —dijo llamando la atención de ambos—, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen? Y… ahora que caigo en cuenta… ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Alphys abrió los ojos, como si se espantara por haber dicho demasiado de algo, Sans por su parte dejó su trabajo y miró perezosamente a Flowey, la reptil miró a Sans pidiéndole ayuda o quizás autorización para hablar de algo, el esqueleto solamente se encogió de hombros.

—da igual que lo sepa o no, después de todo, confío en que eres bueno guardando secretos, ¿no es así, yerbajo? —Flowey le irritaba cuando le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, porque eso significaba que estaba siendo presionado, que de alguna forma indirecta le amenazaba— nos conocemos de pequeños, trabajábamos juntos.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó Flowey con burla sin creerle— ¿Vendiendo perros calientes y papas fritas?

—En realidad… —habló Alphys sonriendo un poco, se mostraba más tranquila ahora que tenía la "autorización" de Sans para hablar del tema— fuimos asistentes del científico real, Sans es un genio de la física.

Sans rió un poco.

—bah, estás exagerando —dijo el esqueleto volviendo a su trabajo—. ahora lo único en lo que soy genial es con mis _humerísticas_ bromas.

—No te creas tanto —dijo Flowey mostrándose casi asqueado al escuchar otra broma sobre huesos.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Si eres brillante! —Dijo Alphys como si quisiera hacerle entrar en razón— Aun no comprendo por qué lo dejaste todo atrás —se encogió un poco—, si siempre has sido…

—alphys —Sans le interrumpió, la científica le miró acongojada callándose inmediatamente, Sans no la miraba con enojo o con esa frívola mirada que le daba a Flowey cuando quería amenazarlo en paquete con una sonrisa falsa; Sans le sonreía a Alphys con cansancio—, ahora simplemente vamos a terminar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella hizo señal de querer protestar, pero fuese lo que fuera lo que quiso decir, murió en su boca. Asintió lentamente.

—Está bien.

Ante aquella pequeña escena Flowey no hizo más que mostrarse más y más curioso, había vivido en miles de líneas temporales (tanto las de otros como las propias) y sin embargo en ninguna de ellas había conseguido algo de información sobre el perezoso esqueleto, claro, tampoco había visto la superficie ni había conocido a tantos humanos, pero en cuanto a lo que se refería a Underground podía decirse que Flowey lo sabía _casi_ todo, y ese _casi_ existía por culpa de Sans.

Entre todos los habitantes del subsuelo, Sans el esqueleto era de todos si no el más, era uno de los más enigmáticos de todos, apenas sabía que tenía un laboratorio en la parte trasera de su casa con planos sin terminar, una máquina vieja cuya función jamás conoció y también sobre sus terribles gustos con los chistes. Nada más.

Por eso, Flowey detestaba tanto a Sans, empezando porque era un maldito saco de huesos irritante y terminando porque se le escapaba totalmente de las manos, no sabía de dónde venía esa fuerza monstruosa que le hizo reiniciar tantas veces, el cómo era consciente de los reseteos, no sabía de dónde venía esa actitud perezosa y tampoco sabía los orígenes de este (y por consiguiente tampoco sabía nada del origen de Papyrus).

Al final se rindió, había usado muchas líneas temporales buscando algo de información de esa "basura sonriente", jamás consiguió ganarse su confianza y menos derrotarle, no pudo sacarle información de ninguna forma porque por alguna extraña razón Sans siempre estaba dos pasos delante de él.

Por eso, aunque fuese poco, saber algo más de Sans era bastante extraño y _nuevo._ No podía evitar sentirse entretenido.

—Pero aún no me explican para qué es esa cosa —dijo Flowey al verlos trabajar nuevamente.

—No… no sabría por dónde empezar —dijo Alphys algo nerviosa.

—yo le digo —dijo Sans dejando su trabajo de lado—, si vamos a hacer esto con él será mejor que se entere de todo de una vez —Flowey no supo cómo interpretar eso, como un acto extraño de confianza, una excusa para dejar de trabajar o un acto de pereza a tener que explicarle en un futuro—. de acuerdo, yerbajo, ¿recuerdas las almas de los humanos caídos?

Flowey rodó los ojos. —Obviamente.

— _florástico_ —dijo antes de proseguir—. sabrás que cada alma tiene una facultad especial, dependiendo de su color, la de frisk, por ejemplo, es roja que significa…

—Determinación, sí, eso está claro, al punto —dijo rodando los ojos, a esas alturas era hasta ridículo explicar de qué estaba hecha el alma de Frisk.

—si me sigues interrumpiendo no vamos a terminar hoy —comentó Sans tranquilamente—, eso no me molesta claro, pero creo que tú solamente tienes hasta que frisk termine clase, ¿no es así? —Por más que quería negarlo, tenía razón, de mala gana se quedó callado—. mucho mejor, de acuerdo, ¿dónde iba?

»El alma azul brillante significa paciencia, el naranja simboliza valentía, el púrpura perseverancia, verde amabilidad, índigo integridad y finalmente el amarillo justicia —enumeraba con sus dedos, cuando terminó se los mostró como si fuese un niño pequeño que no sabía contar—. siete almas, ¿comprendes? lo curioso de todo esto es que estas almas le pertenecían a humanos con esas facultades… o eso debería ser, supongo que el alma verde pertenecía a un chico bondadoso y así, sin embargo, te habrás dado cuenta de algo muy diferente ahora que estamos en la superficie, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta se la había dejado a responder, Flowey se quedó meditabundo por un momento hasta que finalmente su cabeza se iluminó con una idea.

—Los humanos no tienen almas de colores —dijo recordando la vez en la que había amenazado a algunos niños para que dejaran a Frisk en paz.

—sus almas son grises, exactamente —asintió Sans—, aunque todos están llenos de determinación, sus almas no son rojas, aunque hay personas amables sus almas no son verdes, si alguien es paciente su alma no será azul brillante, todas son grises y eso es porque todas están balanceadas porque todas las almas son de humanos —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró de reojo a Alphys, ella seguía trabajando y buscaba no lucir demasiado incómoda con el tema—. pero los niños caídos no eran humanos comunes, frisk no es un humano común…

—Ni Chara tampoco —supuso murmurando para sí, Sans asintió.

—esas almas les pertenecen a los siete humanos que crearon la barrera —dijo con delicadeza, sorprendiendo a Flowey—. lo que los diferencia con los demás humanos es que los humanos tienen una especie de equilibrio entre sus facultades, es como se dice… "tienen mucho y hacen poco", al tener de todo eso más otros dos factores desconocidos son más poderosos y libres de hacer lo que se les plazca, en cambio los monstruos siendo bondad no nos permitimos hacer muchas cosas "malas".

»sabes que un humano no puede usar mágica, ¿no? entonces… ¿cómo nos sellaron si no fue con la misma magia? —Sans se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador que estaba en una esquina, luego continuó hablando mientras buscaba algo en su interior— las siete almas humanas podían hacer magia porque no tomaban "de todo un poco", se especializaron en sus habilidades, o eran totalmente pacientes o eran totalmente valientes, no ambas cosas.

—Espera, hay algo que no cuadra aquí —dijo Flowey seriamente, aquella había sido demasiada información para procesar, pero aun así trataba de mantener el ritmo de la explicación de Sans—. Si todos eran solamente una cosa… ¿qué hay con su determinación? Ellos también podían…

—seh, lo sé —asintió Sans interrumpiéndole, no queriendo que Alphys escuchara esa parte de la conversación—, pero eso es lo interesante, aunque se centraban en una cosa continuaban teniendo determinación, ¿por qué? ¿quién sabe? quizás la determinación es una facultad de todos los humanos y por eso es tan poderosa… y porque es poderosa sabrás que el alma roja entonces al ser total determinación…

—Es la más poderosa —dedujo Flowey como si recién se diese cuenta de ello, entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Frisk tiene tanto poder?! ¡¿Hablamos de la misma persona idiota?!

Sans se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba del refrigerador un frasco con kétchup que bebió gustoso antes de continuar.

—tú me lo dirás —no continuaron hablando de ello, Alphys les había mirado de reojo y que se enterara de _ciertas habilidades_ de Frisk no era algo que quisieran—. como sea… cuando tomaste las almas y rompiste la barrera las almas humanas fueron libres por fin, pensamos que descansarían en paz después de tanto tiempo… pero no fue así.

Sans miró a Alphys, le estaba cediendo la palabra. Ella al saber que era su turno de hablar se acomodó sus lentes y carraspeó.

—Hace unos días estaba buscando algunas cosas en el laboratorio real, unas pertenencias olvidadas —se frotó las manos—, entonces los sensores que estaban encargados de detectar las acciones de las almas se activaron…

—las almas están por ahí fuera —dijo Sans mirando el monitor que estaban construyendo—, y será mejor que las encontremos antes de que causen problemas.

—La máquina es para detectarlas —finalizó Alphys.

Flowey no sabía qué le sorprendía más, toda la información o el pensar que ese saco de huesos y esa nerd habían estado haciendo cosas más importantes de lo que él había hecho en toda su estadía en la superficie.

—¿Eso significa… que puedo tomarlas y volver a tener un cuerpo? —Preguntó Flowey con delicadeza.

—Bueno… justamente por eso estás aquí, Flowey —dijo Alphys mientras dejaba de trabajar, Sans se acercó a la máquina y continuó con lo suyo—. Tú has estado en contacto con las seis almas perdidas, Sans me contó que tuviste un sueño al respecto, si mis cálculos no fallan, el día en el que soñaste con las almas y el día en el que se disparó la primera alarma son el mismo. Nuestra prioridad es encontrarlas para evitar que hagan algo malo o que alguien las use con fines desagradables.

—en cuanto a tu alma —continuó Sans—, hablamos de eso y si cooperas te daremos una de las almas para que puedas dejar de _cabrearte_ tan rápido por tu poca _sansibilidad_.

Alphys le miró tímidamente.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que te hice —explicó temiendo que se enojara por tocar el tema.

Pero Flowey no mostró expresión alguna, simplemente miró a Sans. —¿Y tú?

—¿yo? a mí me da igual —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un poco más de kétchup—, quizás seas más agradable con un alma, pero la verdad me da igual.

No dio las gracias ni se quejó, Alphys no insistió y Sans hizo lo que dijo, le dio igual, ambos sabían que tanta información podía romperle la mente a cualquiera incluso ellos no habían terminado de asimilarlo todo, aunque posiblemente para Flowey era más difícil, pensar que podía volver a ser Asriel le hacía sentir… nada, no sabía cómo debería sentirse pues si bien era incapaz de tener sentimientos, al menos los recordaba.

Y en ese momento no sabía cómo Asriel se debería sentir al respecto.

.-

Las clases habían terminado horas atrás, casi todos los niños se habían marchado a sus casas y los pocos niños monstruos que habían insistido en que se querían quedar acompañándole habían sido recogidos por sus madres.

Frisk todavía estaba esperando al lado de la secretaría en una de las bancas, había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer la tarea y en ese momento se encontraba jugando un videojuego, como había prometido ese día, estaba esperando a que Acedera terminara algunos de sus deberes para poder tener una charla con ella acerca del servicio social y lo que ocurría con los niños humanos.

Papyrus le había llamado (como diez veces en la última hora) preguntándole si quería que le recogiera, Frisk amablemente le había escrito que no tenía que preocuparse, cuando fuese la hora de marcharse le llamaría.

Pero se estaba haciendo de noche y empezaba a preguntarse si ella se encontraba realmente dentro de la secretaría. Se levantó y tocó la puerta lentamente, pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que ésta se abriera dejando ver a la chica tranquila, su cabello castaño ya no estaba desarreglado y tenía unas hojas bajo el brazo.

No obstante, esa expresión de tranquilidad se transformó a una de sorpresa en cuanto le vio.

—¿Frisk? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó— ¿La señora Toriel está contigo?

Frisk negó con la cabeza riendo un poco mientras le escribía en el celular.

 _"Te esperaba, lamento si interrumpí"._

Abrió los ojos, mezclando su sorpresa con asombro.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? —Frisk asintió— ¡Oh, cielos, lo siento mucho! Pasa, ya casi termino, debes sentir cansancio por haber esperado tanto…

 _"Descuida, no fue nada"_ escribió sin perder su buen humor, cuando entró se llevó la sorpresa de que al menos el sesenta por ciento de la habitación estaba en orden, apenas quedaban las cajas apiladas en una pirámide al fondo y unas cuantas hojas encima del mostrador. _"Fuiste rápida…"_

—Y tú muy paciente, de verdad lo siento —dijo ella en un suspiro con pena, buscó el dispensador de agua y le preparó un poco de té—, no espera que de verdad te fueses a quedar, normalmente nadie espera tanto…

Con una mueca de confusión le entregó el té de menta y le permitió sentarse en la silla destinada a los visitantes o a los niños que esperaban un castigo.

 _"Me dijiste que esperara"_ escribió antes de beber un poco de té.

—¿En serio quieres saber sobre los problemas de la escuela? —Preguntó Acedera sin entender el punto, Frisk asintió con determinación— Cielos, supongo que debo cumplir con mi promesa —suspiró—. Los recientes problemas de la escuela se limitan a diferencias entre monstruos y humanos, no ha pasado a por mayores como peleas —de cierta forma, Frisk sentía que le echaba un poco en cara las acciones de Flowey—, pero sí es como una repulsión alarmante que se empezaron a tener, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

Frisk negó con la cabeza, ella se acomodó el cabello.

—No me malentiendas, no digo que fuese tu culpa o algo así, pero es bastante extraño que recién llegaras y empezaran todos los problemas —Frisk bajó la cabeza meditando sus palabras, pero ella lo tomó de otra forma—, ¡no te sientas mal! Normalmente los humanos y los monstruos no se llevan bien así que esta conducta no es nueva… no al menos para el mundo exterior.

Frisk le miró con confusión, ella le trató de mantener la mirada pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, debo ser franca contigo… estoy siendo sincera cuando digo que no creo que sea tu culpa, sin embargo, esto jamás se había visto en la escuela antes, Andrew Poplar sí era un gran problema antes de que llegaras pero… ahora, las cosas se han disparatado.

 _"¿A qué te refieres con el mundo exterior?"_ Preguntó Frisk en un mensaje.

Ella se mostró contrariada.

—Sirves a la embajada pero… ¿no te lo han dicho? —Frisk negó con la cabeza, claramente no entendía a qué se refería— En realidad tiene sentido considerando que no puedes pasar los trece años pero… —Acedera parecía decidirse entre contarle o no— fuera, los problemas entre humanos y monstruos son más claros, obviamente los adultos son más recios a llevarse bien con otros seres pero los monstruos también se ven algo escépticos a llevarse bien con los humanos, no cooperan mucho de ambas partes. Pero —levantó su voz como si quisiera subirle el ánimo con lo que iba a decir—, no está del todo mal, muchos se llevan bien y apenas ha pasado un año, será cuestión de tiempo para adaptarnos del todo.

En lo único que pensó Frisk al respecto fue en Asgore, tenía la certeza de que el rey de los monstruos había estado sobrellevando esa parte dura de la paz para no fatigarle, lejos de sentir enojo se preocupó, ¿quién sabe qué cosas había tenido que sufrir?

 _"¿Y qué hay de ti?"_ Preguntó Frisk _"¿Qué piensas acerca de los monstruos?"_

Acedera se tomó su tiempo para contestar, parecía pensarlo muy bien.

—No me molestan —admitió—, es más… me gustan me llenan de… esperanza —sonreía sinceramente aunque se mostraba incómoda—. Sabrás que los humanos no hemos sabido administrar muy bien el planeta, corrupción, contaminación, crimen, sufrimiento, hambruna… todo eso lo hemos causado nosotros, pero entonces llegan los monstruos y… todo parece que mejora —se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y continuó—. A penas llegaron hace casi dieciséis meses y han implementado nuevas formas de preservación de la naturaleza, los bosques, ríos y toda la fauna y flora del mundo está progresando nuevamente, han creado mecanismos de protección no solo a los monstruos sino a niños hambrientos, personas con problemas de drogas, alcoholismo… ¡incluso han hecho fundaciones para los animales! Son asombrosos.

Frisk sonrió al escucharla, ciertamente sabía una que otra cosa gracias a Toriel, pero lo siguiente le iba a sorprender.

—Lamentablemente… —Acedera bajó la voz y dejó de sonreír de a poco— los humanos todavía nos los aceptan en su totalidad, se ha especulado que pueden llegar a tomar el poder y en lo personal creo que sería magnífico —suspiró—. Cielos, han mejorado nuestro mundo en tan poco tiempo, imaginar lo que pueden hacer si nos gobiernan me…

 _"¿Determina?"_ Preguntó Frisk sonriente.

Ella rió. —Iba a decir que me emociona o que me esperanza pero… sí, también me determina a creer que puede haber algo mejor… ¿sabes? Siento casi que los envidio —miró al suelo sonriendo algo triste, Frisk le miró con preocupación—, son tan buenos y en tan poco tiempo han hecho tanto y yo a penas conseguí terminar de medio arreglar este desastre. Por eso también… en nombre de los humanos —miró a Frisk con una sonrisa melancólica—, muchas gracias por traerlos.

Frisk sonrió con ternura haciendo que ella sorprendida por sus palabras mirara a otro lado algo avergonzada.

 _"No es nada, pero aún hay personas que no parecen felices"_

Acedera leyó el mensaje e hizo una mueca.

—Eso no importa, la verdad, aunque hay personas descontentas hay muchos felices también, muchos niños tenían amigos monstruos, niños que eran excluidos y que tenían bastantes problemas —se levantó y buscó su mochila tras el mostrador—, no sé qué está pasando actualmente pero has hecho más cosas buenas que malas y si eres un poco paciente, las cosas malas pronto serán buenas.

Frisk le sonrió agradeciéndole, ella sonrió apenada de vuelta.

—Cielos, mira la hora, me tengo que ir, ¿tienes a alguien que te lleve? —Frisk asintió señalando su celular, era hora de llamar a Papyrus— Está bien, entonces trae mañana tu formulario y te inscribiré al servicio social de la secretaría.

Frisk asintió sonriente y salieron al pasillo, Frisk se quedó esperando nuevamente en las silla en la que estuvo esperando todo el día y Acedera se marchó hasta la parada del autobús. En el camino no se encontró con demasiadas personas, prontamente iban a ser las siete de la noche y las calles de la escuela no eran muy circuladas a esas horas, apenas había visto a un hombre de estatura baja pasar a su lado.

Entonces, sintió como si todo se tambaleara a su alrededor, como si algo le jalara hacia algún lugar, le tomó alrededor de diez segundos para volver a mantener el equilibrio, observó a su alrededor alterada, pero no había absolutamente nadie.

* * *

 _❁Efectivamente, Asgore le oculta muchas cosas a Frisk._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** Por si preguntan... continúo sin internet así que... las respuestas a los comentarios serán muy cortos, pero en serio agradezco todo el apoyo, muchísimas gracias a todos, cada comentario me da ánimos para continuar la historia (y sépase que no soy mucho de continuar historias tan seguido XD)._

* * *

 **Golden el amargado:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y descuida, Chara apuñalará a mucha gente pronto... quizás no **tan** pronto, pero sí que lo hará, ¡espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo!_

 **tavoXPX:** _Como verás... humanos y monstruos tienen una relación muy complicada XD, muchas gracias por leer, y los chistes eran señal de que Sans quería ver a Flowey sufrir (?) ¡Gracias por todo, nos leemos!_

 **DannaLaGardevoir:** _¡Omg! ¡Muchas gracias! *acepta la galleta gustosa* amo las galletas. En cuanto a Chara... todos aman ver a Chara dando apuñaladas por todos lados 7w7, pero descuida, le verás en acción, en mucha acción. ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Nos leemos!_

 **Jordaristoteles:** _Oh Dios mío, no tengo internet y tu comentario me hace desear escribir un montón (?). De acuerdo, no me malentiendas, ADORO con todo mi corazón tus reviews largos, solamente que yo soy una impulsiva que se emociona cada que los lee (?). Vale, seré breve. 1) Empezando porque tienes razón, los humanos adultos tienen en sus genes ese repelúz, pero, como verás, los niños humanos se llevan bastante bien con los monstruos y Frisk con su presencia de alguna forma quebrantó esa unión. En este arco veremos eso, relaciones entre humanos y monstruos y además, veremos a Frisk solucionando todos esos problemas. 2) ES DECIR, MORÍ CON ESO DE "FRISK COQUETEOS LOCOS", LO AMÉ, SERÁ SU NUEVO NOMBRE DE BATALLA! En serio, Frisk vive por y para coquetear (?) XD. 3) Verás muy pronto esa reputación 7w7. 4) Tenía que meter lo de los OC malvados, aunque me imagino más que Chara inventó el "villano" para que el "héroe" de Asriel se luciera XD. 5) Asriel es casi como Frisk, sabe que es capaz pero por eso se detenía y Chara... bueno, Chara no es como ellos, Chara sí que le defendía XD  
¡De acuerdo, me corto aquí porque sino me emociono más y esto ya está larguísimo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio, ¡nos leemos!~_

 **zardX:** _VIVA LA DETERMINACIÓN, YEAH. Necesito ese Ace Athorney *solloza*. De acuerdo, en cuanto a la pregunta..._

✿ **¿Frisk es hombre o mujer? ¿Chara es hombre o mujer?  
** _∟¡Ninguno de los dos! =D, ambos tienen el género que tú desees, por eso me esfuerzo tanto en no hacer referencias a su género, en el capítulo anterior Andy se refiere a Frisk como chica porque le ve como chica, así como ustedes, si le ven como chica es chica si le ven como chico es chico, al igual que Chara._

 _¡Gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

 **Blinne:** _¡Oww! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste tanto y haberte hecho el día... tú también me hiciste el día con tu review. Y sí, Frisk tiene admiradores ahora aunque están escondidos y penosos de acercarse, pero están ahí, en las esquinas mirándole día a día (?) (like Hinata!). Y en cuanto a tu pregunta..._

✿ **¿Que estás intentando hacer Chara?  
** _∟Tomar el control =)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!_

 **Gamerkiller:** _LO SÉ, Y GANASTE, FRISK SIN COQUETEAR NO ES FRISK. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo súper largo también, la verdad es que Flowey y Papyrus se preocupan mucho por Frisk y Frisk sí que tiene admiradores y como sabrás... empezamos con Acedera 7W7, pero tiene todo un club de fondo (?) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ADORO LOS COMENTARIOS LARGOS, Sans en la representación de nuestra parte floja y créeme que nos supera X10. Muchísimas gracias por todo, en serio me animas bastante y te agradezco haber estado aquí desde el inicio del fic, ¡muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos!_

 **FaZe Erza:** _Muchísimas gracias por comentar, cada que dices que mi historia y personajes te gustan me emocionas y no sé qué decir, así que lo resumo en un muy amoroso y grande: GRACIAS. En cuanto a Frisk peleando... sí que habrá un momento en lo que eso pase, así que no desesperes *hace pose* como con la pesadilla Frisk puede salir a lucirse de muchas formas (?). Y en cuanto a Andy... jo, jo, jo, créeme que está en un dilema emocional **fuerte.** Muchas gracias por todo (y disfruta de ese spoiler, que habran muchos más por delante)._

 **Axeex :** _HOMBRE QUE TODO ESO ES SPOILER (?). Ok no XD, yo soy totalmente consciente de la existencia de player y de varias cosas secretas de Undertale, cuando me meto a un fic normalmente investigo UN MONTÓN (help me please, estoy botando mi vida al fandom *llora*), pero lo de player es algo que no puedo confirmar y no puedo mencionar... sería spoiler (?). Y soy consciente de que no parece como personaje, pero no diré si lo incluiré o no, sería algo complicado pero por el momento me centro más que nada en las almas y la vida de Frisk en la superficie. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

 _ **Guest:** Creo que le agradarías muchísimo a Flowey (?). ¡Todos queremos un amigo como paps! Muchas gracias por el comentario, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

❁ **Próximo capítulo: El rey del castigo vuelve con súbditos  
** ∟Si creían que todo se iba a quedar así estaban muy equivocados... **  
**


	13. (2) El rey del castigo vuelve

_**Disclaimer:** Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo se tardó un poco porque, como podrán evidenciar es bastante largo, ¡ya tengo internet! Pero estoy de viaje y algo enferma así que, de nuevo, voy a tener que resumir bastante los comentarios y no habrán notas finales de capítulo. Les agradezco a todos por el apoyo que le están dando al fic, ¡me alegra muchísimo que les guste tanto! Este capítulo aunque no parezca la "gran cosa" tiene muchas cosas que servirán en un futuro para el desarrollo de toda la trama. Por cierto, me gusta que me envíen sus teorías, la verdad es que muchos se acercaron a lo que pasará, pero no dieron de lleno. ¡Espero les guste el capítulo! Y prometo que el próximo tendrá mucha acción (acción de verdad (?)). ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Rumex Acetosa**

「La historia de la humana a quién el tiempo sobraba 」

 **—** ❁—❁—❁—  
 **Capítulo XIII  
** El rey del castigo vuelve con súbditos  
 **—** ❁—❁—❁—

Pocas veces en la escuela se podía ver al ex rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr, o como le decían los niños de la escuela "señor esponjoso", o al menos así era como le llamaban los niños humanos de menor edad, los monstruos le llamaban por educación "señor Dreemurr" o "su majestad" aunque él aseguraba que no necesitaba ser tratado con tanto formalismo, algunas costumbres jamás se olvidaban.

Asgore (o el señor esponjoso) servía de vez en cuando de "hombre multiusos" en la escuela cuando no trabajaba como embajador, él se encargaba de la jardinería, aseo, fontanería y demás cosas que pidieran la directora o en su defecto, los niños.

Para nadie era un secreto que si el hombre estaba ahí era para poder hablar con la directora Toriel sin que ésta lo echara con una patada de la escuela, pero, incluso si no estuviese trabajando en la escuela, para la directora Toriel sería todo un problema echarlo, después de todo, todos los niños (tanto humanos como monstruos) lo amaban.

Por esa razón, con profundo dolor en su corazón, Toriel se vio forzada a llamarlo.

Los niños humanos ciertamente estaban siendo bastante escépticos con los monstruos, los informes de la orientadora escolar (que llegaban a secretaría) lo decían claramente, Frisk temía por tantas cartas de padres y acudientes de monstruos y humanos que se quejaban al respecto, habría seguido leyendo si no fuera porque Acedera se lo había impedido.

—No es bueno leerlos todos —explicó mientras guardaba las cartas en un folder—, pueden generar estrés.

 _"_ _¿Qué hay de mamá?"_ Preguntó Frisk en su celular, claramente le preocupaba cómo se iba a tomar tantos problemas.

—Ella debe leerlos —informó la chica mientras los guardaba en un cajón, pero al ver la cara preocupada de Frisk pareció titubear—. ¿Te preocupa? —Frisk asintió lentamente, Acedera desvió la mirada— Supongo que pueden pasar primero por la vice directora y luego ella le pasará los más importantes, ¿está bien?

Y así se hizo, Toriel no tuvo que leer todas las quejas pero eso no evitó que no se preocupara por las que recibió, parecía como si el progreso que habían hecho durante año y medio en la escuela se hubiese desvanecido, así que se tomaron las mismas medidas que se tomaron cuando ésta se fundó.

Llamaron a Asgore para tener una conferencia con los niños.

En un principio se pensó que Frisk sería quien se encargaría de ello, lamentablemente, por obvias razones eso no iba a poderse, empezando por la poca empatía que tenían los niños con su persona y terminando en que seguramente los irritaría moviendo las manos y pidiéndole a alguien que traduzca.

Entonces así fue programado, Asgore iría ese día a la escuela y Frisk no podía negar sentir curiosidad y ansiedad por lo que iba a pasar, sería prácticamente una semana de proceso con los niños de primaria y secundaria de la institución.

—¡Será asombroso! —Exclamó Monster Kid mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivas aulas— Seguramente haremos cosas divertidísimas como la última vez.

 _"_ _¿Qué hicieron la última vez?"_ Preguntó Frisk con curiosidad.

—Pregunta qué hicimos la última vez —dijo Feli para que los demás niños monstruos que no sabían lenguaje de señas supieran a lo que se referían—. Bueno… hicimos jardinería, pintura, aprendimos a tejer… aunque el señor Dreemurr era malísimo tejiendo.

—Hicimos grupo con los niños humanos —interrumpió el niño gato—, ¡fue genial! Muchos eran muy amables… pero… ya no sé por qué ya no.

—Bah, déjalos —dijo Monster Kid sin perder su buen humor—, ellos se lo pierden, ya sabemos que… uh… ¿Frisk? —Todos miraron a Monster Kid, quien miraba detrás de Frisk con confusión— Creo que te necesitan.

Cuando Frisk se volteó simplemente pudo llegar a ver varios chicas y chicos ocultarse tras un muro, una niña se quedó en mitad del pasillo mirando a Frisk nerviosa, tartamudeaba excusas y sostenía un celular, cuando Frisk quiso acercarse para saber si estaba bien, el celular soltó un flash y ella salió corriendo tras el grupo de niños humanos que se habían ocultado y ahora se alejaban a gran velocidad.

—Pobres… se nota que no han lidiado con tus coqueteos —dijo Monster Kid riendo.

Frisk se rascó la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, no esperándose esa reacción por parte de los alumnos, pues con quién había coqueteado era…

—¡Hey, apártate!

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Frisk impactó contra un niño que iba corriendo por los pasillos, ambos terminaron en el suelo frente a los otros niños monstruo quienes se quejaron de dolor, Frisk había amortiguado el golpe del otro niño quién, curiosamente, era la persona en la que Frisk estaba pensando.

—¡¿No podrías…?! —Andy se quedó mudo cuando vio a Frisk debajo suyo, sonriendo un poco con nerviosismo mientras le saludaba con la mano—. ¡AHHH!

Los niños monstruos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa cuando vieron a Andy salir disparado hacia atrás cayendo de trasero nuevamente al suelo, Frisk se levantó con ayuda del niño conejo y en cuanto estuvo de pie hizo unas señas y le extendió la mano a Andy.

—Te pregunta si estás bien —dijo Feli.

Andy tenía una expresión bastante graciosa, el niño al que varios niños monstruos (y algunos humanos) temían estaba sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Frisk (quien amablemente le extendía la mano) como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

—¡No te me acerques! —Exclamó Andy al final de unos segundos mientras se levantaba apresuradamente sin ayuda de Frisk— ¡Demente!

Frisk hizo el ademán de preguntarle algo más, pero como llegó se fue, Andy con una rapidez alarmante se marchó corriendo, los niños monstruo empezaron a reír a carcajadas, menos Feli que negaba con la cabeza.

—Siempre se la pasa corriendo de un lado para otro.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Al fin alguien le dio su merecido! —Exclamó el niño gato entre risas.

—¡Me pregunto si estará pensando con qué irse vestido a su cita a cenar! —Dijo el niño conejo riendo también.

Frisk sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan risueños, Andy, aunque le daba un poco de pena, ciertamente era gracioso cuando estaba avergonzado.

Entre risas continuaron hasta las aulas, los niños acompañaron a Frisk hasta la secretaría para recoger su mochila y poder asistir tranquilamente a clase, sin embargo, algo hizo que dejaran de reír y se alteraran. Un chillido de terror se escuchó desde el interior del lugar.

Quien reaccionó primero fue Frisk, quien corriendo abrió la puerta esperando ver lo que había ocurrido, simplemente encontrándose con Acedera en el suelo pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma y frente a ella, se encontraba un monstruo alto que usaba una camisa rosa CON flores buscando tranquilizarla con gestos suaves y palabras confortantes, que parecían solamente alterarla más y más, pues se encogía en su lugar cerrando los ojos como si en algún momento éste fuese a golpearla.

—¡Señor Dreemurr!

Asgore se volteó a ver a los niños, parecía preocupado y nervioso, pero eso no evitó que les sonriera con amabilidad.

—¡Niños, Frisk! Qué bueno verlos el día de hoy, pasaba para hablar con la directora Toriel pero… creo que he asustado a la señorita secretaria… no… no he podido calmarla —admitió con vergüenza—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Los niños negaron con la cabeza riendo, Frisk se acercó a Acedera con paso tranquilo y le tocó el hombro buscando hacerla reaccionar y lo hizo, abrió los ojos espantada y estuvo a punto de empujarle, afortunadamente se detuvo al ver la cara de Frisk.

—Lamento mucho si la asusté… ¿se encuentra usted bien? —Preguntó Asgore con delicadeza tomando distancia, preocupado por asustarla aún más.

Acedera desorientada miró a su alrededor, Frisk le miraba con preocupación y los niños monstruos con curiosidad, tragó y asintió aún nerviosa.

—Lo… lo siento… yo… —buscó a su alrededor, al final un poco tambaleante se puso en pie, Frisk corrió a sujetarla por si fuese a caerse, pero ella le detuvo— estoy bien, estoy bien… solamente m-me… me sorprendió y… —seguía pálida y tragaba, entonces agarró una mochila que estaba colgada en una estantería y se apresuró a salir— l-la secretaria volverá después de su desayuno… creo. Uh… la señorita Toriel volverá en una hora siéntase libre de esperarla.

Habló rápidamente y se marchó, Frisk miró a Asgore con confusión pero el ex rey no parecía más orientado.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasó?"_ Preguntó Frisk.

—No lo sé, solamente entré —dijo Asgore aún contrariado por la reacción de la chica—. ¿Será que tengo mal aliento?

Frisk se rió un poco buscando confortarle mientras negaba con la cabeza. _"_ _No, para nada. Llamaré a mamá para que se apresure, ¿de acuerdo?"_

—Gracias Frisk, lamento los problemas y… perdón que te lo diga así pero… ¿podrías disculparme con la señorita? Lo haría yo mismo pero siento que se me le acerco nuevamente va a asustarse otra vez.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe señor Dreemurr, seguramente estaba viendo una película de terror cuando usted entró! —Dijo el niño conejo sonriéndole con admiración, el niño gato asintió con la cabeza mientras Feli suspiraba.

—Muchas gracias niños, ¿pero no deberían estar en clase? —Preguntó curioso.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, la profesora es muy amable —dijo Monster Kid sonriente, antes de mirar a sus amigos y susurrar:— ¿Con quién nos toca?

—La señorita Undyne —susurró Feli tratando de no sonar alarmado, mas no fue efectivo porque todos escucharon el temblar de su voz.

—¡Nos tenemos que ir, señor Dreemurr, fue un placer verlo! —Exclamó el niño gato antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Igual!

—¡Nos vemos!

—¡Hasta más tarde! —Monster Kid salió tras la puerta también, pero se devolvió a los segundos— ¿Vienes, Frisk?

Frisk miró a Asgore, quería preguntarle algunas cosas y hablar con él, después de todo, era la primera vez en semanas que lo veía nuevamente, él al darse cuenta de ello le sonrió.

—Adelante, Frisk, estaré todo el día aquí —dijo con una sonrisa.

Frisk asintió y se despidió dándole un abrazo, luego se marchó junto con Monster Kid. Lo que Asgore no había querido decir era que posiblemente iba a estar todo el día allí esperando a Toriel, pues la mujer tenía esa pequeña costumbre de llegar "tarde" a sus reuniones.

.-

Ver a Sans y a Alphys trabajar era algo realmente aburrido, en especial porque de alguna forma Flowey sentía que le echaban en cara el hecho de que no tenía brazos para trabajar o que era tan insignificante que poca atención le prestaban.

Para el colmo de los colmos, Alphys (o como Flowey disfrutaba llamar "estúpida nerd") se había negado a dejarle ver alguno de sus animes alegando que quería verlo con él, cosa que aunque se agradecía (en realidad no tanto) no tenía sentido y no podía quejarse como normalmente hacía para incordiar a Frisk cuando estaba haciendo tareas, Sans tenía la asquerosa costumbre de meterle un calcetín en la boca para callarlo.

Podía decirse que extrañaba a Frisk… un poquito, casi nada.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Preguntó con aburrimiento al verlos parados observando los monitores.

—Eso espero… —dijo Alphys de forma suave.

Sans oprimió un botón para encender el nuevo aparato "vigilante y rastreador de almas humanas", las pantallas se encendieron al mismo tiempo quedando en blanco, entonces, imágenes empezaron a aparecer una por una en las pantallas. Era prácticamente un montón de pantallas que mostraban imágenes de cámaras de seguridad de todo el área de la ciudad donde estaban viviendo.

—Wow… genial, un sistema de cámaras, muy asombroso —dijo Flowey de forma sarcástica mientras se reía—, hey genios, les faltó pantalla del centro.

—oh no, no la olvidamos, esa pantalla la vas a llenar tú, yerbajo —dijo Sans tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a Flowey.

La flor le miró con sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—Necesitamos un poco de tu esencia para poder localizar las almas —dijo Alphys tratando de suavizar sus intenciones—, creemos que quedaron resonancias de ellas en ti así que… necesitamos que nos dejes hacer esta parte del proyecto, lo siento.

Flowey parpadeó un par de veces, sabía que pronto llegaría su parte del trabajo, pero no entendía por qué Alphys se veía tan acongojada

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Preguntó empezando a temer lo que iba a pasar, entonces, un par de pinzas se colgaron a uno de sus pétalos y a su tallo.

—porque puede que duela un poco —respondió Sans, quien le había puesto las pinzas, entonces, al ver el rostro aterrado de Flowey se corrigió—, de acuerdo… quizás un montón, enciéndelo Alphys.

Flowey abrió los ojos espantado, Alphys cerró los ojos mientras bajaba una palanca, pequeñas chispas empezaron a salir de las pinzas, lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de Flowey por toda la vecindad.

— **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NONONONONONONONONO!**

.-

—En unos días estarán abiertas las excursiones a los Scout —dijo la maestra como última información del día—, los que estén interesados solamente tienen que hablar con la profesora Undyne.

Como siempre, los niños callados parecían más muertos que vivos, ninguno dio señales de emoción o intenciones de ingresar, tanto silencio incluso hizo que Frisk extrañara un poco a Flowey, seguramente la flor al menos hubiese hecho un comentario gracioso (más sarcástico) al respecto que aligeraría el ambiente.

—Por cierto, Andy —todos miraron al niño inmediatamente, incomodándolo—. Tenemos que hablar, los demás pueden irse a sus casas.

Frisk tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó mirando de reojo a Andy, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado esa vez. Andy al sentir su mirada le vio, Frisk no se esperó que frunciendo el ceño irritado y sonrojándose furiosamente se volteara sin decirle una palabra.

Estaba enojado y muy avergonzado.

Frisk se prometió disculparse con él en cuanto tuviese oportunidad y cuando tuviera la total seguridad de que el rubio no fuese a atacarle nuevamente.

—¡Oye, Frisk! —A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Monster Kid, Frisk le volteó a ver pero simplemente fue testigo de cómo se caía de cara.

—¿Estás bien, Kid? —Preguntó el niño conejo que había estado siguiéndole.

Monster Kid se levantó nuevamente sin esfuerzo, apoyándose únicamente de sus piernas y le sonrió.

—Descuida, todo bien —luego volvió a ver a Frisk—. ¡Frisk! Vamos al parque, ¿nos acompañas?

Frisk habría deseado aceptar, pero tenía deberes que hacer en el servicio social. Negó con la cabeza y sonriente se despidió de sus amigos dirigiéndose a la secretaría donde esperaba encontrar a Acedera, su reacción de la mañana le había preocupado y sorprendido bastante, después de todo, ella no parecía del tipo de persona que actuaría de forma tan _explosiva._

Fue en el camino donde se encontró con ella, era extraño verla fuera de la secretaría sin archivos y con una mochila que la delataba como estudiante, estaba hablando por teléfono y lucía bastante irritada, Frisk no pudo evitar escuchar un poco de la conversación.

—Dalia, por favor, se supone que es tu trabajo —hablaba apremiada y se esforzaba por no perder los estribos—, sólo te pido que tomes tu turno hoy… ¿por qué lo haces tan complicado? —Entonces fue cuando deparó en la presencia de Frisk— Ah… te espero aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

Al parecer, sin esperar respuesta colgó e incómoda se arregló el cabello. Frisk le miró con curiosidad, no era necesaria una nota para expresar lo que quería decir.

—Era la secretaria, estaba… almorzando —dijo como si la excusara—, vendrá a ocupar su lugar hoy, yo estaré fuera haciendo los deberes.

Frisk buscó su celular, pero Acedera le entregó una libreta y un lápiz con mayor rapidez, cuando le miró con sorpresa por su preparación, ella simplemente desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _"Pensé que no te preocupaba la escuela"_

No lo decía con intenciones de ofender, la castaña no lo tomó a mal pero sí pareció tener un efecto negativo en ella.

—Me preocupa la escuela y mucho, te lo puedo asegurar —asintió firmemente—, simplemente he tenido que… acomodar mis prioridades.

Para cuando ella había terminado de responder Frisk había escrito de nuevo.

 _"¿Qué pasó con Asgore?"_

Era sorprendente cómo sus notas podían cambiar su estado de un segundo a otro, la firmeza de un momento de volvió un rostro apenado y una mirada titubeante, parecía que con leer el nombre del monstruo se había vuelto una niñita tímida.

—¿C-con el rey? No ha pasado nada, no me ha hecho nada —aclaró carraspeando un poco, deseando que su voz no le fallara a tal punto de tartamudear cada oración. Frisk seguía mirándola expectante por una respuesta, ella volvió a acomodarse el cabello—. Cielos… ¿cómo te lo digo? Es que… da miedo, ¿no?

Frisk le miró con una cara cargada de perplejidad, no creyendo que de verdad encontraba a Asgore terrorífico.

 _"¿Te asusta?"_

—Un poco… —admitió con algo de vergüenza— es que es enorme y… esos cuernos… además de sus garras y el tridente… —se cubrió el rostro— lo siento, sueno como tonta, ¿no? Incluso he llamado a Dalia para que me cubra y… cielos…

Frisk le miró con preocupación, pero le regaló una sonrisa y le tocó el brazo, ella le miró de reojo y Frisk le entregó una nota más, lentamente ella lo leyó.

 _"Está bien tener miedo, también me asusté cuando tuve que enfrentarle, pero te aseguro que es una buena persona. Por cierto, te pide disculpas por asustarte esta mañana. No creo que seas tonta, creo que eres muy linda"_

Mientras leía la nota una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo, al llegar al final sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡¿P-p-por qué dices ese tipo de c-co-cosas?! —Preguntó agarrándose el pecho sintiendo como si el corazón de le fuese a escapar en cualquier segundo.

Frisk simplemente se rió con gracia al verla en ese estado, al menos había conseguido hacer que se sintiera mejor.

 _"¿Te molesta?"_ Preguntó con otra nota.

Ella desvió la mirada aún colorada. —No es eso, es que es… extraño y…

Frisk rió de nuevo callándola de repente, Acedera se preguntaba cómo alguien del más de once años podía tener ese tipo de efectos en ella, mientras se cuestionaba por ello recibió otra nota.

 _"Pero ya está todo bien, puedes contarme lo que quieras, somos amigos, ¿no?"_

Acedera se sorprendió con el último mensaje, Frisk se lo había entregado con alegría tomándola desprevenida, no preguntó si de verdad lo eran, se sentía halagada y algo nerviosa, simplemente consiguió asentir ensanchando la sonrisa de Frisk. Ella corrigió su posición carraspeando nuevamente.

—Deberías ir al servicio, yo iré a la biblioteca a terminar mis deberes por fin, Dalia vendrá a ayudarte… espero —dijo seriamente mirando su celular, parecía particularmente alegre ante la idea de poder hacer los deberes.

 _"¿Dalia es la secretaria?"_

Acedera asintió. —Pero procura no hacerle demasiado caso, es algo… elevada, por eso me ponen a mí a suplantarla a veces, el extintor está tras el mostrador y estaré en la biblioteca por si ocurre algo.

Y aunque quiso preguntar con temor el por qué necesitaría de un extintor, Frisk asintió y se despidió con una mano sonriente, Acedera hizo lo mismo pero con una sonrisa extraña, como si no acostumbrada a hacerlo, camino unos pasos y se detuvo.

—Ah y… ¿Frisk? —Frisk le miró, ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja— Gracias.

Frisk hizo unas señas fáciles de entender, para decirle _"no es nada",_ ella asintió y se marchó velozmente en dirección de la biblioteca dejándole en el pasillo, Frisk retomó su camino hasta la secretaría, aprovecharía para poder hablar con Asgore por un momento sobre las cosas que aparentemente no estaban contándole, pero un fuerte sonido le detuvo, Frisk volteó a ver y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Una chica en motocicleta se quitaba el casco, si bien la ropa ajustada y el cabello de colores la hacían resaltar, la mirada de felino viendo una presa fue la que más impactó a Frisk.

—Jum... baja estatura, camisa a rallas, piel tostada —murmuró mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta, si de por sí ya era alta los tacones le hacían casi alcanzar la estatura de Toriel—, ¿eres Frisk?

Lentamente Frisk asintió sin saber si era una buena idea quedarse ahí, la sonrisa ladina de la mujer no parecía augurar nada bueno.

—Oh, Angie me contó que no te gustaba hablar, bueno… entonces supongo que eres quien me va a ayudar, no te preocupes, no soy igual de mandona que ella —Frisk le miró con confusión dentro de su temor, ella no borró su sonrisa mientras sacaba un cigarro y empezaba a fumar—. Soy Dalia, la hermana de Angie… ah, y soy la secretaria también —rió un poco metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos—. Bueno, cariño, ¿dónde está la secretaría? Hace un buen tiempo que no estoy por aquí y no recuerdo ninguno de estos pasillos.

.-

Dalia ciertamente era mayor que Acedera, se notaba en su forma madura de hablar (madura, no cortés) y en cómo le hablaba descaradamente a Asgore mientras se reía dejándole a Frisk hacer el trabajo que estaba designado para ese día, era una adulta, claro, pero una irresponsable y eso se notaba a leguas, el pobre Asgore no dejaba de ver a Frisk de reojo pidiéndole que se comunicara con Toriel y Frisk ya se había cansado de dejarle mensajes a su madre.

—¿Sabe, majestad? —Hablaba Dalia de forma perezosa, la palabra "majestad" la decía con cierta burla— Creo que sé cuál es el problema con usted.

Asgore le miró con confusión. —¿Mi problema?

—Sí, ya sabe, el problema por el que su esposa no le presta atención —comentó mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo entre su abrigo, cuando lo encontró buscó su encendedor—, es decir, usted es muy pero que muy aburrido, ¡ha olvidado como vivir la vida! ¿Qué hace para divertirse acaso?

El pobre rey que desde hacía rato se sentía intimidado por la presencia de la secretaria (la verdadera secretaria) frunció el ceño al verla con el cigarrillo.

—No creo que debería fumar aquí, hay un menor presente —dijo mirando a Frisk, Frisk estaba apilando archivos que apenas le cabían en manos, si Asgore todavía no le había ayudado era porque Frisk le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Dalia le miró fijamente con aburrimiento, probablemente iba a darle igual lo que el hombre decía, pero después de unos segundos guardó el cigarrillo.

—Claro, como sea… ¿entonces?

Asgore suspiró. —Me gusta la jardinería.

Dalia pareció creer que se trataba de una broma, pues hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No, guapo, me refiero que con qué te diviertes —Asgore no respondió nada, pues exactamente eso era lo que le divertía. Dalia enarcó una ceja—, wow, no me sorprende por qué tu mujer te abandonó —ante el comentario Frisk dejó de apilar papeleas y la miró con el ceño fruncido, con ese comentario se había pasado—, escucha, majestad, las mujeres hoy en día…

—Disculpe si soy atrevido —dijo Asgore seriamente, al parecer había tenido suficiente de la conversación—, pero realmente no creo que los asuntos entre mi ex mujer y yo le importen demasiado, no quiero ser grosero, pero usted no conoce la situación actual ni las razones de mi esposa ni nada por el estilo —el rey suspiró—, si las conociera le aseguro que no me estaría hablando en este momento, así que le pido por favor prudencia.

Frisk miró a Asgore con pesar, se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano llamando su atención.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Frisk con preocupación.

Asgore sonrió avergonzado mientras sonreía.

—Cielos, no tenía que tomárselo tan apecho —murmuró Dalia llamando la atención de los dos—, bueno, supongo que lo siento, ¿qué tal si le consigo algo de beber en forma de disculpa? Voy al centro comercial en un dos por tres.

Pero antes de que ella se levantara Frisk señaló el dispensador de agua, lo que había aprendido en su corto tiempo como ayudante de la secretaría era que la secretaria siempre estaba "comiendo o haciendo algo" en lugar de su trabajo, tenía la seguridad de que si la dejaba ir probablemente no la iba a volver a ver… aunque eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

—Oh, pero estoy segura que nuestro invitado preferiría una cerveza o algo…

—Me gusta el agua, gracias —interrumpió Asgore.

La secretaria suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, estaba aburrida. Sacó su celular y empezó a escribir unas cuantas cosas, Frisk al ver que no iba a darle nada a Asgore se levantó para servirle, sin embargo, el monstruo se lo impidió.

—Gracias, Frisk, pero sé que ya tienes trabajo, yo puedo hacerlo —dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Frisk asintió y miró a Dalia, era claro que tenían mucho trabajo (Acedera jamás dejaba de trabajar), entonces, ¿qué se suponía que Dalia hacía en ese lugar? ¿O cómo se suponía que la habían contratado?

Escribió una nota y se la pasó, necesitó tocarle un par de veces el brazo para llamar su atención, cuando lo hizo ella parecía desconcertada.

—¿Es para mí? ¿Algún trabajo? —Preguntó aburrida, Frisk negó y fue entonces cuando ella se dignó a leer la nota.

 _"_ _Tenemos mucho trabajo"_ Frisk esperó todo tipo de reacciones, menos la de botar la nota a la basura y continuar con su celular

—Oh sí, Angie me lo dijo también, pero sabrás… ese no es mi trabajo —comentó risueña.

Asgore miró a la mujer confundido. —¿No es usted la secretaria?

—Sí, pero de título, yo soy una artista, cariño, pero mamá insistió en que ayudara aquí para que al menos la gente creyera que "hacía algo con mi vida" —hizo señas riendo—, y bueno, no me gusta este trabajo así que Angie se encarga de todo por aquí.

—Uh… ¿no se llamaba Acedera la señorita? —Preguntó Asgore por Frisk, ambos se miraban realmente consternados.

—Seh, pero es un nombre muy feo, no sé cómo no le da pena andar diciéndolo por ahí —bostezó—, ¿ya es hora de irnos?

Frisk no sabía cómo decirle que tendría que quedarse al menos cuatro horas más haciendo informes, afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo porque alguien entró por la puerta sin llamar, Frisk tenía la esperanza de que fuera Acedera… pero para su desgracia solamente era Andy.

—Solamente dame el… —Andy se quedó en silencio en cuanto vio a Frisk, Dalia dejó su celular por un momento para ver al niño y Asgore se mostró curioso— ¡¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?! —Gritó molesto y algo ruborizado— ¡Te dije que no te me acercaras!

Frisk negaba con la cabeza y las manos rápidamente, no sabía cómo explicarle el malentendido, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Andy ya no le prestaba atención, simplemente miraba a Asgore fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y casi gruñendo, como cuando veía a Flowey.

—Oh… Hola —saludó Asgore sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Qué hace él acá? —Preguntó mirando a la secretaria, pero su enojo se pasó para mostrar una expresión de sorpresa y casi asco— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

—Hola, bebé, ¿qué tal va todo? —Preguntó risueña Dalia al verlo.

Andy se rascó la cabeza mirando al cielo, como si maldijera a alguien por su mala suerte. —Sólo dame mi maldito castigo para poder irme.

—¿Tenía que hacerte un castigo? —Preguntó Dalia curiosa— Oh, bueno, se lo dejo a mi ayudante.

Despreocupada le lanzó una libreta azul casi terminada, posiblemente por culpa de Flowey, Andy miró a Frisk con seriedad y Frisk miró a Andy como queriéndose disculpar, con un bolígrafo llenó la solicitud de castigo de Andy, apenas terminó el rubio se la arrebató y la leyó.

—¿Tres horas de castigo? ¿Siquiera sabes qué hice? —Preguntó Andy enojado.

Frisk hizo unas señas a Asgore pidiéndole que tradujese.

—Oh, ¿robaste los exámenes de la sala de maestros? —Preguntó Asgore sorprendido— Vaya, joven humano, robar está mal.

—¿Quién le preguntó a usted? —Dijo Andy de mala gana mientras molesto se marchaba del lugar aun leyendo la circular, Frisk había dado en el cabo— Un momento… —se detuvo y miró a Frisk con un poco de burla— ¿Tu apellido es Dreemurr? —Frisk asintió sin entender lo extraño, Andy miró de reojo a Asgore y luego se rió— Asombroso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Dalia fue la que habló. —Ese niño no trama nada bueno, cariño… bueno, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

.-

Llegó a casa con deseos de dormir, había hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo y Toriel no había aparecido sino hasta más tarde, al parecer, había tenido un choque de auto (nada grave) cuando iba en dirección a la escuela, Sans fue quien le tuvo que recoger y sería el que le cuidaría esa noche (Papyrus venía como bonus), después de todo, Toriel tenía trabajo que hacer con Asgore.

Lamentablemente aún tenía tarea, Frisk tuvo la tentación de simplemente irse a dormir y no ir el día siguiente, sin embargo, todo sentimiento de cansancio o estrés se fueron en cuanto vio a Flowey.

—¡Flo-Flowey! ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó con asombro al ver que a la flor le faltaba un pétalo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró Flowey con enojo.

—quizás es porque estamos en otoño y las hojas _caen_ —dijo Sans pensando por ahí riendo con gracia.

 **—** **¡Tú cállate maldita basura sonriente si no quieres que te mate de una vez por todas!** —Gritó la flor sacudiéndose, si de por sí ya se veía ridículo sin un pétalo lo parecía el doble— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —Se dirigió a Frisk, Frisk con sorpresa se señaló— ¡Sí, tú! ¡¿Por qué demonios me dejas al cuidado de esos?! ¡¿Sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir todos estos condenados días?! ¡Sus bromas apestosas y a esa nerd sudorosa! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¡No vas a volver a esa condenada escuela! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Esas palabras eran con doble sentido, al parecer su papel terminó cuando Alphys y Sans le rostizaron uno de sus pétalos con su condenada máquina, no se quería imaginar el aburrimiento que le causaría después tener que verlos trabajar buscar alma por alma y tampoco es como si desease tener que estar con ellos un minuto más.

—Lo siento —dijo Frisk sinceramente—, pero no puedo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Simplemente dices que no quieres ir! —Flowey se lo decía como si le estuviese enseñando las vocales.

—Flowey, tú hiciste que ya no me dejaran llevarte a la escuela —dijo Frisk seriamente dejando a Flowey en silencio—, si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, pero no me dejan.

Flowey suspiró mirando a otro lado, estaba enojado y claramente no quería estar un día más en la casa de Alphys.

—Flowey… —Frisk le llamó nuevamente.

Flowey rodó los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Te extrañé —dijo Frisk con una sonrisa sincera.

Desde que Flowey había llegado a la superficie no habían estado tan separados como en la última semana, con los deberes de la escuela y el servicio social, Frisk apenas estaba en casa y apenas podía ver a Flowey.

La flor bufó.

—No digas idioteces —le dijo con aburrimiento, Frisk rió ante el comentario—, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba su tarea, hablar con Flowey de alguna forma conseguía ponerle de buen humor. Flowey por su parte se dedicó a mirar la televisión, negándose a aceptar que también había extrañado a Frisk.

.-

El sonido del cuerpo de Frisk impactando contra los casilleros espantó a las chicas que estaban alrededor, Frisk no comprendía qué pasaba, miró a los chicos que le habían empujado pidiendo una explicación, pero estos se le abalanzaron nuevamente. Eran cuatro, Frisk no tenía forma de escapar.

—¡Déjale! ¡Déjale ya! —Gritaban los niños monstruo tratando de ayudar a Frisk, pero más niños humanos los detenían.

Estos niños eran mayores que los otros, eran más grandes, más fuertes y más injustos.

—¡Te crees mucho, ¿no?! —Gritó uno mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara que mandó a Frisk al suelo.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritaban los niños.

Varias personas estaban alrededor, no sabían cómo ni por qué los niños de mayores grados llegaron al área de los niños de primaria, Monster Kid trataba de ir con Frisk, como todos los niños monstruo, pero ninguno se atrevía a atacar, sabían que si empezaban una pelea no iba a terminar, sin embargo, al ver a Frisk en el suelo limpiándose la sangre del labio que le habían roto los alarmó.

Iba a empezar una pelea, sin embargo, Frisk hizo un par de señas.

 _"_ _Estoy bien"_ les dijo _"_ _esto no es nada"._

Sin embargo, antes de poder levantarse, otro golpe le mandó lejos. Ni siquiera había caso en intentar decirles algo a esos niños, estaban furiosos y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué. Miró a su alrededor, los humanos estaban en silencio, niñas atemorizadas temblaban sin hacer nada, algunos niños fruncían el ceño, otros por su parte desviaban la mirada, sin embargo, todos concordaban en algo, tenían una mirada seria que le comunicaban un muy sutil: te lo mereces.

—¡Vamos, defiéndete si eres capaz! —Gritó uno de los niños de aproximadamente catorce años, Frisk se levantó y este le empujo.

Los otros tres le encerraron en un círculo y empezaron a empujarle entre ellos sin piedad, Frisk no podía decir nada, no iba a decir nada. Justo entonces cayó al suelo porque uno de ellos no le atrapó porque alguien más le había apartado, Frisk levantó la cabeza para ver y se encontró con Monster Kid, quien de alguna forma se las habían ingeniado para entrar al centro de la multitud y ayudarle.

—¡Ya dejen de molestar a Frisk! —Les gritó con enojo.

Los miraba con fiereza y aunque éstos fuesen más grandes no tembló, estaba en juego el bien de Frisk, pero a esos niños humanos no les importaba nada, se acercaron a Monster Kid para apartarle con brusquedad, Frisk se levantó con prisa al verlos aproximarse a su amigo y cuando uno de ellos levantó su mano, un grito se escuchó: —¡No lo lastimen!

Ese gritó había venido de un chico entre la multitud, justamente uno de los niños del salón de Frisk, ese niño que no hablaba con nadie ahora estaba parado firmemente mirándolos con ira. Era el primer humano que decía algo.

—No te metas —le dijeron con enojo.

—¡No es justo, son cuatro más grandes y ellos dos menores! ¡Cobardes! ¡Además, se supone que deben estar en clases, no aquí! ¡¿Quieren que la directora Toriel venga y les ponga **otro** castigo?!

—¡Pues ven a ayudarles! —Gritó uno de los cuatro mientras otro agarraba Monster Kid del cuello de la camisa.

Frisk reaccionó por primera vez de forma violenta, corrió y arremetió contra el niño que sostenía a su amigo, tumbándole al suelo cayendo encima de él, gritos de exclamación se escucharon entre el público, algunos de júbilo otros de sorpresa, Monster Kid cayó al suelo sin un rasguño y el ojo de Frisk empezaba a ponerse morado.

—¡Ahora verás, embajador! —Otro de los niños se lanzó contra Frisk, pero éste fue esquivado, lamentablemente el que venía detrás de él no, un fuerte golpe casi vuelve a dejar a Frisk en el suelo si no era porque el niño humano que antes había gritado para detenerlos le hubiese empujado hacia otro lado metiéndose en la pelea.

—¡Kouhei! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Preguntó alguien desde el público.

El niño se quedó en silencio quieto en mitad del lugar, posiblemente se estaba preguntando lo mismo en su mente.

Los cuatro matones estaban mirándose entre ellos, ahora un niño humano se había metido a la pelea, las cosas empezaban a cambiar lentamente y no como a ellos les gustaría.

—De acuerdo mocosos, si quieren pelea la van a tener —dijo uno de ellos mirándolos con enojo.

—Yo no quería pelear —susurró el niño humano acongojado, Frisk compartía sus sentimientos.

—¡Vengan, que nosotros nos encargaremos! —Gritó Monster Kid molesto.

Entonces, cuando iban a volver a atacarlos, alguien más se metió en la escena, alguien que dejó a todos con los pelos de punta y bastante alarmados, se trataba de la vice directora Laurence y la directora Toriel.

—Bueno, creo que se han estado divirtiendo mucho en mi ausencia —dijo Toriel con seriedad, estaba furiosa, eso era evidente pero luchaba para no perder los estribos—, me encantaría saber quién es el artífice de este matoneo.

Nadie habló, varios niños empezaron a alejarse.

—Todos están castigados —dijo la vice directora Laurence con los brazos cruzados—, y llamaremos a los padres de los jóvenes de grados superiores —comentó mirando a los susodichos con frialdad—, Monster Kid, joven Iusti, por favor, lleven a Frisk a la enfermería.

—¡Espere, ¿y no le van a castigar?! ¡Dijo todos! —Exclamó uno de los niños humanos.

Toriel le miró fijamente.

—Niños, no lleven a Frisk a ningún lado, yo me encargaré —Monster Kid asintió y dio un paso atrás, Kouhei por su parte trataba de hacer caso omiso a la mirada de sus compañeros, Frisk se acercó a ella con temor, no de que estuviese enojada, sino de molestar a los que los rodeaban—. Cariño… ¿qué te hicieron? —Dijo preocupada acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, luego levantó la voz— Se hará una reunión en unos días con sus padres.

Parecía que quería decirles algo más, pero no podía, abrió la boca un par de veces pero al final simplemente negó con la cabeza mirando a todos los que la rodeaban con decepción, una decepción que les llegó al corazón.

Toriel tomó a Frisk de la mano y le llevó a la dirección, no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a la vice directora, encargándole todo.

.-

—¡Frisk! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Undyne entró sin pedir permiso a la sala.

Frisk se encontraba en el asiento de Toriel, la mujer se había encargado de curarle la mayoría de heridas, sin embargo, éstas al haber sido hechas por humanos eran más complicadas de curar, así que por el momento Frisk sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo morado y su cara estaba llena de banditas, Undyne al verle de esa forma no pudo evitar enojarse.

—Malditos mocosos… ¡dime quienes fueron y juro que te vengaré! —Exclamó levantando un puño con furia, Frisk sonrió haciendo que la maestra de deportes suavizara su expresión— Punk, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

 _"_ _No lo sé"_ Contestó Frisk con sinceridad mirando el suelo.

Undyne no insistió más porque Toriel carraspeó un poco, claramente ella había intentado averiguar antes qué era lo que había pasado. La mujer cabra dejó de leer su libro acerca de primeros auxilios para humanos y se levantó hasta donde Undyne se encontraba, le susurró un par de cosas y luego miró a Frisk.

—Cariño, saldremos un momento, ¿deseas algo?

Frisk pensó por un momento, no quería incomodar a Toriel pero era claro que estaba preocupada y quería hacer algo a su causa.

 _"_ _¿Podrían traer a Flowey?"_ Preguntó tímidamente.

Toriel sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Llamaré a Sans y Papyrus para que lo traigan, ¿está bien? —Frisk asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, le preocupaba la reacción que tendría Papyrus al verle, pero en esos momentos necesitaba ver a sus amigos— De acuerdo, volveremos en un momento.

Frisk escuchó la puerta de la secretaría cerrarse y dejó de sonreír, se miró los brazos, aún tenía uno que otro moratón, hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, había sentido real miedo cuando le encerraron en el pasillo y cuando casi atacaron a Monster Kid sintió impotencia, no se había podido defender y tenía la seguridad de que si la pelea hubiese continuado tampoco habría podido proteger ni a Monster Kid ni al otro niño que se vio involucrado por su culpa.

Aún recordaba a todos esos niños humanos que le miraban fijamente, sentía el temor de saber que si hubiese pedido ayuda… ninguno de ellos hubiese ido.

—Tu lugar es aquí, ¿entendido? —La fuerte voz de la vice directora le sacó de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, se limpió con su antebrazos— ¡Aun no comprendo cómo permitiste que Dalia se encargara de todo sabiendo que estamos a punto de ir a la semana de receso!

—Lo siento —reconoció la voz de Acedera, la chica parecía acongojada y molesta, pero se reprimía—, pero tenía un examen…

—Primero el trabajo —interrumpió la vice directora.

—Pero si es el trabajo de Dalia —murmuró Acedera. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego, Acedera volvió a hablar—. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—Bien, dentro de la dirección se encuentra el hijo de la señora Toriel, procura vigilarle y atenderle si necesita algo —dijo la vice directora antes de salir de la sala.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Frisk escuchara movimiento en el ala de la secretaría, escuchó la silla de la secretaria moverse, algunas cajas fueron arrastradas y finalmente el sonido del dispensador de agua, acto seguido la puerta de la dirección se abrió.

—Con permiso —dijo la chica con voz apagada, pero en cuanto vio a Frisk abrió los ojos alarmada y el vaso de agua que le había servido se le deslizó de la mano cayendo y derramando el agua por todo el suelo—. ¡Frisk, ¿qué te pasó?! —Luego se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho con el vaso de agua— Santo cielo… —Frisk hizo el ademán de levantarse para ayudarla pero ella le detuvo con un grito— ¡No te levantes! Yo me encargo, buscaré algo con qué limpiar y… no… no te levantes, por favor. Cielos…

Tan rápido como pudo buscó un trapero y se encargó de limpiar, al cabo de dos minutos volvía con otro vaso de agua y con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Frisk le miraba expectante, Acedera se sentó frente suyo entregándole el vaso de agua.

—Frisk… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó con delicadeza, Frisk asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mas no pareció convencerla del todo— Está bien —sonrió un poco, pero no se mostraba más tranquila—, ¿la señora Toriel ya te atendió? ¿Necesitas algo?

Frisk negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco, Acedera continuaba igual de inconforme pero no continuó insistiendo.

—Perdón por haberte dejado con Dalia ayer, todo el trabajo… lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta, ¿no? —Aunque no dijo nada, la respuesta era obvia— Muchas gracias, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte a solas con ella.

 _"_ _No te preocupes, Asgore estaba allí"_ Le escribió buscando tranquilizarla, pero claramente no ayudó.

—Bueno… —carraspeó nerviosa— desde ahora estaré más pendiente de las cosas que vayan a pasar en la secretaría así que no se volverá a repetir.

Frisk le miró fijamente antes de escribir de nuevo.

 _"_ _¿Y la escuela? ¿Terminaste los deberes?"_

—¿Qué…? —Miró confundida a Frisk sin saber cómo reaccionar— ¿En serio te preocupa? —Preguntó anonadada, su respuesta fue un tímido asentimiento de cabeza, ella sonrió un poco nerviosa antes de empezar a reír de la misma forma ante la mirada confundida de Frisk— Lo siento, es que… me sorprende que tengas tanta consideración conmigo… —se aclaró la garganta tratando de evitar el temblor de su voz.

Frisk no consiguió escuchar la respuesta pues en ese momento la puerta de abrió, dos esqueletos y una flor habían entrado en la sala, Frisk vio cómo el rostro de Acedera se volvía serio y rígido ante la presencia de éstos.

—HOLA FRISK, HEMOS VENIDO A… —Papyrus quién normalmente habría saludado a la humana que estaba frente a ellos se interrumpió para gritar horrorizado.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASÓ EN LA CARA?! —Gritó Flowey por Papyrus.

Sans no decía nada, miraba a Frisk fijamente como si casi no creyera que tuviese un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada, Papyrus había quedado en una especie de shock y Flowey estaba furioso.

—Yo… me retiro, con permiso —dijo Acedera levantándose de su asiento, Frisk la detuvo entregándole un papel. La chica lo recibió y leyó con rapidez no buscando interrumpir la reunión familiar, pero no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza al ver otra nota de coqueteo, una nota que tenía un número de teléfono y la invitaba a una cita—. A-ah… yo… me… me lo voy a pensar, hasta luego.

Pasó entre los esqueletos sin tocarlos y tratando de no mirarles, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaban para fijarse en la humana, Papyrus apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras suyo reaccionó corriendo hasta donde Frisk se encontraba, el esqueleto tenía en manos a Flowey, cosa que la flor agradeció, puesto que se ahorró ordenarle que se moviera.

—FRISK, ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿VOLVISTE A PELEAR PARA TENER AMIGOS? ¿O ESTA VEZ NO FUE POR ESO? —Preguntó preocupado.

Frisk negó con la cabeza.

 _"_ _No sé qué pasó"_

—Yo sí sé qué pasó —interrumpió Flowey—. Hubo una pelea y no te defendiste, ¿no es así? ¡Mira cómo te han dejado por tu estúpida terquedad de mantenerte al margen de los problemas! ¡¿Qué acaso no has entendido aún que si tú no te defiendes nadie va a…?!

 _"_ _Lo intenté"_ Interrumpió Frisk callando a Flowey, tenía una expresión de seriedad, sus manos temblaban y fruncía el ceño, claramente aún tenía miedo, aún se sentía impotente _"_ _esta vez lo intenté pero…"_

—chaval —Sans interrumpió por primera vez en la conversación, no supieron cuándo llegó al lado de Frisk pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba—, ya está bien, estamos aquí no hay que _moretearse_ por esto.

—SANS, TUS BROMAS ESTÁN MUY FUERA DE CONTEXTO EN ESTE MOMENTO —le regañó Papyrus, ignorando que la broma de Sans había conseguido hacer que Frisk sonriera un poco, el esqueleto de abrigo azul le acarició afectuosamente la cabeza, Papyrus suspiró—. CREO QUE LO MEJOR POR AHORA ES QUE NOS VAYAMOS A CASA, ¡TE PREPARARÉ UN ESPAGUETI ESPECIAL SÓLO PARA TI, FRISK!

—o podemos comer un poco de kétchup —propuso Sans riéndose mientras le ayudaba a pararse de la gran silla de Toriel.

—¡SANS, TU COMIDA CHATARRA NO LE VA A AYUDAR A MEJORAR!

Mientras los dos hermanos discutían (o más bien Sans hacía bromas de comida y Papyrus gritaba irritado), Flowey miraba a Frisk fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Frisk por su parte se esforzó por sonreírle un poco y lo tomó de manos de Papyrus.

—Es increíble que estas cosas te pasen cuando yo no ando cerca —dijo Flowey de mal humor—, ¿ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando vienes a la escuela —se quedó callado por unos minutos antes de suavizar su expresión y hablar lentamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Quiénes fueron?

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo Frisk en casi un susurro—. No vi bien sus rostros…

—¿Sus? —Preguntó Flowey endureciendo de nuevo su expresión— ¿Eran varios?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza. —Eran mayores…

—hey, ¿de qué tanto hablan? —Preguntó Sans de repente viéndolos.

Frisk y Flowey miraron a los hermanos esqueleto, ambos les miraban fijamente con curiosidad, Frisk negó con la cabeza informando que no era nada importante o por lo menos algo que debiesen hablar en ese lugar, Frisk dio un paso para seguirlos hasta la salida, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en el tobillo. Había olvidado por qué Toriel le había insistido tanto en que no se levantara.

—¿QUÉ PASA? ¿TE DUELE AL CAMINAR? —Preguntó Papyrus, Frisk asintió con una sonrisa de vergüenza— ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE LLEVARÁ EN BRAZOS HASTA EL AUTO! —Exclamó haciendo una pose heroica antes de disponerse a cargarle.

—¡Un momento, un momento! ¡No quiero que me cargues también! —Exclamó Flowey molesto, sabiendo que cuando Papyrus cargaba a Frisk normalmente disfrutaba de correr y moverse _demasiado._

—oh bueno, no tengo problema en llevarte a ti, _mandrágora_ —comentó Sans encogiéndose de hombros.

Flowey le miró con repulsión, no entendiendo a qué se refería, sin embargo, Frisk tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reírse ante el chiste de su amigo, Papyrus simplemente imitó la expresión de Flowey.

—NO ENTENDÍ —dijo Papyrus.

Sans no se molestó en explicarle el chiste, simplemente guiñó un ojo y tomó a Flowey dejando a Frisk libre, extrañamente, Flowey no peleó esa vez por estar en las manos huesudas de Sans, se quedó tranquilo mientras Papyrus cargaba a Frisk en sus hombros y salía disparado de la oficina directo a la salida de la escuela, Frisk reía con Papyrus y sus risas se escuchaban desde lejos, pasaron unos momentos antes de que Flowey hablara.

—Déjame en la recepción un momento —dijo seriamente.

Sans ni siquiera le determinó, Flowey pensó en gritarle otra vez, pero entonces sintió cómo era dejado encima de una mesa, justo frente a la mirada sorprendida de Acedera.

—¿Qué…? —Iba a preguntar la chica mirando a Flowey confundida y a Sans apremiada, el esqueleto caminó hasta la salida y se despidió levantando una mano.

—vendré por él en unos diez minutos… si me acuerdo —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se giraba a verlos—, o si no me da pereza.

Encogiéndose de hombros se marchó, Flowey tenía el ceño fruncido y Acedera la boca abierta como si hubiese pensado en refutarle, al final, la flor decidió que era un caso perdido gritarle algo al esqueleto, puesto que era más que posible que ya se hubiese teletransportado.

Debía centrarse en lo que iba a hacer, miró a Acedera con seriedad, ella por su parte parpadeó un par de veces.

—Eh… ¿puedo saber qué…?

—Llama al niño monstruo sin brazos —ordenó.

Ella no pareció alterarse, su rostro de confusión no había cambiado para nada.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Lo conoces o no? —Preguntó molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo, ella asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a hablar nuevamente, pero Flowey volvió a interrumpirla— Entonces llámalo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo.

—Disculpe, pero no voy a llamar a nadie —dijo ella firmemente mirándole como lo hizo el primer día en el que se conocieron, con ese aire profesional que la hacía lucir como una secretaria—, en horarios de clase no interrumpimos a los alumnos y menos para asuntos personales, no creo que sea un familiar o que algo de mayor importancia haya ocurrido como para que…

Flowey durante la conversación rodó los ojos y harto ya de la chica gruñó.

—¡Ya cállate, humana zombi! ¡¿Qué acaso no viste le viste el rostro a Frisk?! —Acedera se quedó callada inmediatamente, Flowey rodó los ojos— Ugh, odio tener que ayudar a los demás y encima me lo van a dificultar… —suspiró— escucha, sabrás que Frisk tiene complejo de idiota, ¿no? —Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras pero no le interrumpió— Y no va a pedirle ayuda a nadie porque es tan pero tan imbécil que no sabría pedirla bien, incluso creo que no se le ha pasado por la cabeza —se detuvo un momento, como si las siguientes palabras fuesen a ser las más difíciles de pronunciar—, así que yo me encargaré de eso.

Hubo más silencio, ella esperó a que continuara pero al ver que no iba a hacerlo se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sencillamente.

—Eso no se lo voy a decir a una humana zombi que se deja manipular por un par de notas de coqueteo —aquello consiguió que ella abriera la boca indignada y volviera a sonrojarse, Flowey bufó—, solamente llama al niño sin brazos y del resto me encargo yo.

Acedera frunció el ceño, ciertamente Flowey no era la mejor persona (flor) para pedir un favor, sin embargo, tragándose todo su orgullo y el hecho de que la flor no le agradara en lo más mínimo, suspiró y tomó un micrófono alargado, entonces, oprimiendo un botón habló tras este con voz monótona.

—Monster Kid del salón 3-A es solicitado en la secretaría —se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego volvió a repetir el mensaje, finalmente dejó el micrófono en su lugar y miró a Flowey aún con el ceño fruncido—. No se acostumbre a este tipo de ayuda, solamente lo hago para…

—Ayudar a Frisk, seh, seh… ¡vuelve a tu trabajo!

Acedera no dijo nada, había decidido no entrar en una riña ridícula con una flor a la que le faltaba un pétalo, aún molesta, encendió la computadora y decidió volver a su trabajo tal y como Flowey había dicho.

Un par de minutos pasaron y Monster Kid hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

—¿Me llamaba, señorita? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—¡Hey, mocoso, ven aquí! —Llamó Flowey, Monster Kid abrió la puerta y miró a Flowey con sorpresa.

—¿Flowey? ¿Qué le pasó a tu pétalo? —Preguntó acercándose con más seguridad.

—¡Eso no importa! —Gritó molesto al recordar que le faltaba un pétalo— Vas a ayudarme, ¿entendiste?

—¡Claro! —Asintió Monster Kid sonriente, pero luego inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad— ¿Con tu pétalo?

Flowey miró a Acedera buscando amenazarla si es que ésta estaba riéndose, pero ella estaba inmersa en su trabajo, se sintió tonto por mirar, pero se había acostumbrado a las risas de Frisk y las burlas de Sans.

—No. Se trata de… —bufó, no podía creer que en serio estaba haciendo eso— Frisk.

Monster Kid parpadeó con sorpresa, pero finalmente le miró con inseguridad y seriedad.

—¿Te puedo ayudar, en serio? —Preguntó delicadamente, Flowey asintió buscando paciencia de donde no la tenía— Bueno… sea lo que sea… puedes contar conmigo —finalizó con convicción.

Flowey sonrió maléficamente ante esa afirmación, porque Monster Kid era el inicio. Prontamente todos en la escuela iban a conocerle, porque el rey del castigo había vuelto y ahora lo haría con súbditos.

* * *

❁ _Aclaro, Frisk no tiene género definido en el fic, la vice-directora le llama como un chico porque para ella es chico, Andy se refiere a Frisk como chica porque para él es una chica y así con ustedes, Frisk tiene el género que ustedes deseen._

❁ _La broma de Sans con las mandrágoras viene de Harry Potter, ya que éstas son plantas que hacen un chillido ensordecedor siempre que se les saque de la tierra._

❁ _Acedera también le tiene miedo a los esqueletos, de ahí viene su actitud reservada con Sans._

❁ _Por si no quedó claro, Dalia y Acedera son hermanas._

* * *

 ** _FaZe Erza:_** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y antes de explicar resumidamente lo de Sans y Alphys (que no estaba escrito en un papel pero si ya lo había planeado), te debo agradecer un montón por haberte fijado en Acedera, la verdad es que es fue difícil introducirla en el fic y la verdad todas esas expresiones que tiene con Frisk y demás... a mí no me ha pasado, pero el personaje de Acedera actúa así porque me la imagino como la fangirl de Frisk, lo cual es extraño porque ella es mucho mayor que Frisk XD_

 _Ahora pasemos con Alphys y Sans, en resumidas cuentas, los humanos tenemos almas grises porque somos como una mezcla de todos los colores (paciencia, valentía, perseverancia, amabilidad, justicia, integridad y determinación) en proporciones iguales, pero, las almas de los magos que sellaron a los monstruos bajo tierra tenían colores porque ese valor era el que más los representaba y al tener sólo ese color tenían magia, así sellaron a los monstruos. Frisk tiene el alma roja de la determinación, a determinación está en todos los seres humanos incluyendo a los otros magos (aunque en ellos en proporciones menores), y porque la determinación está en todo, es muchísimo más poderosa._

 _¡Espero haber podido resumir bien todo lo que Alphys y Sans dijeron! Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste feliz, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Jordaristoteles:_** _... Ok, ok... contigo jamás me puedo contener de escribir mucho (?) Así que vamos en orden porque, hombre, casi me desenvuelves toda la trama aquí XD  
La relación de Frisk y Flowey es lo que más me interesa desarrollar, poooorque, como verás, lo veo de una forma muy curiosa, pero tú ya sabes eso, ¡y aún falta más de Flowey y Frisk por ver! En cuanto a Monster Kid... ¡RAYOS! Jamás lo pensé... lamentablemente no darle género haría que tuviese que corregir casi todos los capítulos así que me veo forzada a dejarlo como niño... aunque, ya sé qué debo hacer la próxima vez que ponga a Ice Wolf o a Napstablook, muchas gracias._

 _¡LA VERDAD CASI ACIERTAS! Excepto porque Frisk no es la reencarnación de Chara, en realidad, ningún mago reencarna, lo que sí te digo es que Determinación (Chara) se vio fuertemente atraído/a por Underground por el hechizo de la barrera, pero no exactamente por la barrera... es algo que luego explicaré XD  
Flowey jamás aceptará que Frisk tiene tanto poder, porque si te das cuenta, Frisk nunca ha mostrado su verdadero poder, simplemente ha sido amable, ha esquivado o en el peor de los casos, ha usado un cuchillo, las veces que le derrotó no lo hizo por su cuenta, así que es normal que no la crea XD_

 _Y la verdad es que eso es lo que pasará exactamente, Frisk encontrará las almas humanas, sí, pero no de la forma más "normal" y la verdad es que tengo algunas cosas planeadas porque las almas humanas se escaparon y siguen huyendo así que será complicado para Frisk, Sans, Alphys y Flowey.  
Te diré un Spoiler bueno: busca Acedera en Google XDDD_

 _¡La verdad es que amo la relación de esos dos! Tienes toda la razón y la verdad es que aunque Asriel haya dicho que Chara no era "la mejor persona", se nota que le ama muchísimo, incluso aquí Flowey le defiende un par de veces aunque sabe que en una línea temporal "le mató". Y en cuanto a eso.. Frisk no es la reencarnación de Chara, ¡PERO SÍ HABRÁN SUÉTERES PARA TODOS!  
Yo debo cortar aquí también, tengo más comentarios que responder y si no corto continuaré por siempre, ¡nos leemos, gracias por el comentario!_

 ** _zardX:_** _¡Hola Zard! La verdad es que tú también te has acercado un montón, la verdad es que has acertado en casi toda la funcionalidad de las almas humanas, ciertamente estas son muy especiales y pueden hacer muchas cosas especiales, ¡me encantaría continuar hablando de ello...! Pero tu me das mucho material de spoiler (?) Bah, ya que, de todas formas no tengo que ocultar nada._

 _Tienes razón las almas eligen a un huésped con algo que tenga en común con sus habilidades, sin embargo, éstos humanos tienen un poco desarrollada esa parte, pongamos... un humano que por naturaleza es perseverante, este humano también es paciente y valiente y determinado, sin embargo, si el alma de la perseverancia le posee éste será muchísimo más perseverante y lo otro mermará. Tienes razón, Chara es una cosa totalmente especial porque Chara es Determinación y la Determinación es la más poderosa de todas._

 _Podrás ver en un futuro cómo esas almas toman protagonismo y cómo afectan a sus huéspedes._

 _En cuanto Acedera y Andy, ellos ciertamente van a ser importantes, aunque Frisk y Flowey van a ser siempre los principales esos dos van a servir mucho en el futuro, ya sea Acedera como su fangirl y Andy como el antagonista o cosas así, pero en resumidas cuentas: sí, serán importantes._

 _¡Gracias por comentar Zard, nos leemos!_

 ** _Ajetlius49:_** _¡Hola! Bueno, Frisk no es la reencarnación de Chara, pero sí que tienen "la misma alma", por así decirlo, Chara es la determinación y el alma de Frisk es de Frisk, nada más, pero sí que están MUY relacionados. El necio de Andy está pensando qué llevar en su cita con Frisk~ (ok no)  
Pero Frisk si tiene el alma de uno de los magos que selló Underground. Y en cuanto a los cambios de alma... ¡Ya verás! Todo tiene una explicación XD  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic ;w;_

 ** _Gamerkiller:_** _¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas entendido la información, me preocupaba que fuera muy complicado y demasiada información de repente, y créeme, Frisk usó la sartén una vez, usará la rama sí o sí. ¡Y créeme que Mettaton aparecerá épicamente, pero no muy pronto! (?) Es que es tan asombroso que merece un capítulo especial para él (?).  
Frisk la tiene muy difícil con tanto niño humano por ahí odiándolo, sin embargo, va a solucionarlo todo, tienes razón, con el [ACT] de su lado y su aplastante personalidad (sin olvidar los coqueteos) podrá hacer de todo.  
Undyne va a estar en acción, créeme, la veremos en acción muy pronto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace tan feliz que te gusten los capítulos y espero que este te haya gustado también, ¡Y sí, así es, se viene lo bueno!_

 _Muchas gracias por todo, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Axeex:_** _¡Hola! Y sip, tienes razón, si algo malo de verdad pasa sólo debe usar su punto de guardado... que está en la salida antes de irse con todos los monstruos a la superficie, sería casi lo mismo que reiniciar ese año y medio de progreso, Frisk necesita hacer otro punto de guardado, pero... como verás, no es como si tuviese pensado que en un futuro las cosas se fuesen a poner "feas" de verdad. ¡Aun así, tienes razón, siempre tendremos el Save Point! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Guest:_** _¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, (todos amamos a Sans, aunque yo me decanto por Frisk XD) Flowey tendrá las almas humanas y Frisk debe solucionar unos muchos problemas en los que se ha metido, ¡pero todo saldrá bien al final! Gracias por leer y por comentar, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

❁ **Siguiente capítulo: Hablar en voz alta  
** ∟ _Iba a ser difícil, pero Frisk necesitaba llegar a ellos._


	14. (2) Hablar en voz alta

_**Disclaimer:** Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Participación de OC._

 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Desaparecida por casi un mes, este capítulo será el último de este mes porque me desapareceré hasta Agosto o finales de Agosto por razones personales, ¡es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en el fic! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y por cierto, este es el final de Rumex Acetosa, lo siguiente será el epílogo de Rumex Acetosa y seguiremos con el siguiente arco y posiblemente otras cosas más, ¡no me he perdido del todo! Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar y apoyarme, me llenan de determinación para continuar (en serio, he llegado muy lejos con el fic, más de lo que había planeado). ¡Nos leemos más abajo!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Rumex Acetosa**

「La historia de la humana a quién el tiempo sobraba 」

 **—** ❁—❁—❁—  
 **Capítulo XIV  
** Hablar en voz alta  
 **—** ❁—❁—❁—

Cuando Frisk escuchó gritos y disturbios en los pasillos se asustó, era más que obvio que los niños humanos seguían peleando contra los monstruos y quién sabe qué estaban haciendo ese día. Toriel estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano, la mujer había decidido que no iba a permitir que le hirieran otra vez, ya no importaba que los demás niños pensaran que Frisk iba a tener ciertos privilegios porque su madre era la directora, porque ciertamente después del incidente del viernes iba a tener muchos privilegios.

Apretó la mano de su madre y ella le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, cariño, vamos a encargarnos de esto —aseguró mientras caminaban juntos hasta el bullicio.

Lo que no esperaron era que no hubiese una pelea, o al menos, no una entre humanos y monstruos sino entre unos niños de grado superior y una flor: Flowey la Flor.

Frisk mentiría si dijera que no se alegró de ver a Flowey allí, sin embargo, esa alegría fue rápidamente sustituida por una expresión de asombro y horror cuando se fijó bien en la situación.

Las almas de los niños humanos estaban rodeadas de "bolitas amistosas" sin escapatoria, los niños estaban completamente inmóviles pues Flowey había empezado una batalla y tenía sus almas encerradas en unos cuadros pequeños sin escapatoria.

Justo como cuando intentó matarle.

Pero eso no era todo, el rostro espantado de los niños a los que amenazaba, la cara de satisfacción de Flowey o que ningún niño humano se hubiese acercado aún a detenerlo no era lo asombroso, sino que todos los niños monstruo estuviesen apoyando a Flowey, apartando a los humanos más pequeños y rodeando a la flor sirviéndole como protección.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Gritó Toriel enfurecida soltando la mano de Frisk.

Muchos huyeron, pero quienes se quedaron allí fueron Flowey y varios niños monstruos, casi todos, los niños humanos estaban casi llorando pidiendo ayuda, aunque su PV no habían bajado nada, estaban ciertamente espantados por la horrible perspectiva de una flor diabólica a punto de asesinarlos.

—¡Flowey déjalos ir! —Ordenó Toriel, Flowey la miró enojado— **¡AHORA!**

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, Flowey soltó sin muchos ánimos a los niños humanos quienes salieron corriendo despavoridos, Frisk se sorprendió al reconocerlos como los mismos que le habían atacado el otro día.

—Creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que no ibas a venir —dijo Toriel aun lanzando llamas por los ojos.

—Y-yo le traje —dijo Monster Kid parándose firme—, fue mi idea.

Toriel le miró perpleja, luego dirigió su vista a Flowey, la flor sonreía con arrogancia.

—¿Ves? No fue cosa mía.

—¡Yo también ayudé! —Saltó Feli entre sus amigos levantando la mano.

—¡Y yo! —Dijo el niño conejo.

—¡Yo me metí a su patio para sacarlo! —Exclamó el niño gato.

—N-no queríamos que siguieran molestando a Frisk —susurró un Whimsun revoloteando tras una niña ratón.

—¡Queríamos venganza! —Exclamó emocionado otro niño al fondo.

Toriel miraba asombrada como todos los niños monstruo se aproximaban a ella culpándose a sí mismos, Frisk se encontraba en iguales condiciones, sin embargo, cuando quiso buscar a Flowey para que le dijera toda la verdad, no le encontró, ni a él ni a Monster Kid.

.-

La puerta de la secretaría se abrió con fuerza, la chica que atendía cubriendo a la secretaria no se alteró, esa era la décima vez que alguien entraba de esa forma en el día. Un par de niños humanos de grados superiores se acercaron con enojo y golpearon el mostrador para llamar su atención, sin embargo, ella no se inmutó.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —Preguntó descuidadamente mientras continuaba su trabajo en la computadora.

—¡Se suponía que lo habían expulsado! —A esas alturas, no era necesario preguntar a quién se referían— ¡¿Por qué lo dejaron entrar otra vez?!

Acedera miró a los niños por un momento en señal de respeto, entonces les explicó con voz monótona lo que le había dicho a los otros diez niños que habían entrado reclamando.

—Flowey la flor no fue expulsado de la escuela, Frisk Dreemurr obtuvo el castigo y la prohibición de traerle nuevamente —volvió a su trabajo—, pero si Frisk Dreemurr no le trajo… entonces está bien.

Quisieron reprochar más, pero todas las preguntas que hacían eran respondidas con un "lean el manual de convivencia, ahora mismo estoy ocupada, pero si vienen más tarde les señalaré los artículos". No había caso, ellos estaban seguros que la secretaria había sido sobornada por la directora Toriel para dejar a Flowey quién cuidaba de Frisk.

La realidad estaba muy lejos de eso, Acedera en cuanto vio a los niños marcharse suspiró cansada y dejó de hacer su trabajo. Aunque lo que había dicho era cierto, jamás había esperado que burlaría de alguna forma las normas de la escuela, aunque esa no había sido su idea sino la de Flowey, no podía evitar sentirse cómplice.

—Si suspiras cada que hacen eso entonces se darán cuenta, estúpida zombi —dijo Flowey de mal humor.

Acedera miró a la flor que estaba debajo de su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, no sabía de donde había sacado ese apodo ni tampoco cómo la había convencido para cooperar a su causa, sin embargo, ahí estaba, ella lo ocultaba mientras Monster Kid salía de los aprietos en los que la flor le metía.

—¿Podría explicarme qué ha pasado? Monster Kid llegó bastante exaltado —dijo ignorando el insulto—. Además, muchos niños ya están inconformes con su llegada.

—No es algo que tenga que decirle a una humana zombi como tú —dijo Flowey con acidez—, más bien, ¿a qué hora es el descanso? ¡Me harta tener que estar aquí!

—Faltan dos horas y media —respondió Acedera no buscando una pelea con la flor, uno de los dos tenía que ser el maduro o si no sería un infierno.

—¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué tanto?! —Exclamó Flowey sacudiéndose en su maceta.

La chica sólo suspiró y volvió a su trabajo, era el primer día en el que ponían en funcionamiento el plan de Flowey, si alguien podía erradicar humanos era él, no simplemente por su mal genio o su terrible personalidad, sino por el miedo que conseguía infundirles, que hubiesen llegado allí una decena de alumnos y dos maestros en la primera hora ya significaba un avance tremendo.

—¿Acedera? —La voz de Toriel hizo que la chica parara de escribir y se erizara, con rapidez y una sonrisa nerviosa escondió a Flowey con su pie dentro del mostrador, al lado de la papelera que normalmente escondía por cuestiones de aseo.

—Buenos días, señora Toriel, ¿cómo amanece? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su espanto.

Flowey estuvo a punto de gritarle si no era porque la chica le metió el pie en la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Dalia? —Preguntó confundida, lucía cansada y de mal humor.

—Oh… bueno, ella está en una cita médica, por eso estoy cubriéndola por unos minutos mientras vuelve —mintió descaradamente luciendo una de sus mejores miradas tranquilas—, ha estado un poco enferma últimamente y como conozco más o menos el funcionamiento de la secretaría me pidió que la ayudara un poco.

—¿No fue así la última vez? —Preguntó Toriel pasándose una mano por la cabeza, estaba irritada.

—Sí… está bastante delicada —murmuró Acedera haciendo parecer el tema algo de cuidado.

—¿Tus clases?

—Pedí permiso y me pondré al día —informó.

Toriel normalmente insistía más, pero tenía media institución educativa a sus espaldas pidiendo que sacaran a Flowey de la escuela y la otra mitad defendiéndole como si Flowey no hubiese hecho nada.

Terminó asintiendo y suspirando.

—De acuerdo, mientras estas aquí, ¿podrías preparar cincuenta órdenes de castigo? En un momento te paso las listas, también quiero que me des el número telefónico de los niños humanos que le encomendé a Dalia el jueves… supongo que no sabrás de qué te hablo, pero…

—Descuide, le llamaré para que me diga dónde están los listados —interrumpió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… también necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Flowey… ¿y me traerías un té de menta, por favor? Me duele la cabeza —pidió al final con amabilidad.

—Como ordene, señora Toriel —asintió la adolescente sonriéndole—. En un minuto le llevo su té.

—Lamento molestarte, si no terminas puedes dejarlo y pedirle a Dalia que continúe —comunicó la directora mientras entraba en su oficina.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella despidiéndose con la mano, en cuanto ella desapareció tras la puerta, quitó su zapato de la boca de Flowey—. Lo siento, pero es necesario que haga silencio.

Flowey simplemente le dedicó una de sus mejore miradas llenas de odio y le susurró enfurecido sonriéndole de forma chueca.

 **—** **Si esa vieja cabra no estuviese ahí, te aseguró que ahora mismo estarías en un hospital.**

Acedera no respondió, simplemente tragó, estaba asombrada y bastante atemorizada por el repentino cambio de Flowey, decidió dejar a la flor de lado y volver a sus labores.

Afortunadamente ya tenía listos los números de teléfono de los niños humanos, los había identificado el mismo día que se pidió su sanción cuando atacaron a Frisk, de esa forma Flowey había conseguido la lista de niños con los que tenía que "saldar cuentas".

—Cincuenta órdenes de castigo… —susurró mirando de reojo a Flowey, obviamente había sido su culpa.

—Sorprendente lo que pueden hacer unos niños ingenuos, ¿no? —Dijo Flowey con burla.

Acedera no respondió a su comentario, simplemente se dedicó a imprimir los números que Toriel le había pedido.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, ambos esperaban a otro niño quejándose sobre la llegada de Flowey, pero en cuanto el rostro tímido y sonriente de Frisk se asomó por la puerta, la expresión de Acedera cambió de molestia a una de sorpresa.

—Frisk… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

Frisk se acercó hasta ella entregándole un papel.

 _"Flowey está aquí, ¿no es así?"_

Ciertamente ella se sintió apenada, no sólo por estar ocultando a la flor sino por haber sido descubierta con tanta facilidad. No respondió, simplemente sacó a Flowey de debajo del mostrador y lo dejó encima del escritorio.

—Eres asombrosa ocultando cosas, zombi estúpida —dijo Flowey de forma sarcástica mirándola con enojo.

 _"Flowey, por favor"_ Dijo Frisk moviendo sus manos, la flor rodó los ojos _"Dile que necesito hablar contigo a solas por un momento"._

—¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de traductor? —Preguntó Flowey mordazmente, pero Frisk le apremiaba con la mirada, no pudo distinguir si se encontraba de mal humor o simplemente no estaba para juegos ese día— Ugh, que no se te haga costumbre —miró a Acedera—, volvemos en un momento, tenemos que hablar.

Frisk tomó la maceta de Flowey y se dirigió a la salida, Acedera se levantó.

—Ah… tengan cuidado —dijo casi en un susurro, procurando no ser oída por Toriel—, si te ven con Flowey tendrás una suspensión.

Frisk asintió sonriéndole mientras se machaba, agradeciéndole por toda la ayuda. Cuando salieron, la adolescente solamente pudo suspirar con alivio por haberse librado de Flowey, se levantó y se dispuso a conseguir el té de menta que se le había sido encomendado.

.-

—Agradezco que hagas esto por mí, pero Flowey, no es la forma —dijo Frisk mirando a la flor con preocupación y seriedad.

Flowey bufó. —¿Quién te dijo que hacía esto por ti?

—¿Lo haces por diversión? —Preguntó Frisk con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué si es así? —Preguntó Flowey restándole con la mirada, pero era más que obvio que Frisk no le creía, al darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo en vano, suspiró— Escucha, idiota, puede que no tenga alma y que no pueda sentir, pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo a esos mocosos fastidiarte la existencia en esta cochinada de lugar al que llamas escuela.

—Pero Flowey…

—¡Pero nada, escúchame! —Frisk se quedó en silencio, agradeció que en ese momento nada estaba en el patio— ¿Crees que es divertido? ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes brazos, pies y el poder para defenderte y no haces nada! ¡Es frustrante! ¡Tengo que ir yo y hacer lo que tú no era capaz! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Al menos has algo, no te quedes ahí recibiendo los golpes!

Frisk abrió la boca para decir algo, quería justificarse, pero sabía que de nada iba a servir, no tenía forma de explicarlo.

—Flowey… me estaba preguntando… —cambió de tema, si Flowey no le interrumpió fue por lo que vino después— ¿por qué te preocupo tanto? Pensé que no te importaba.

Flowey no supo cómo tomar sus palabras, si era que no le importaba la situación o Frisk en sí, sin embargo, la respuesta que tenía servía para ambas cosas.

—No me preocupas, no tengo el alma para ello —dijo rodando los ojos—, creí que eso había quedado claro. Lo único que hago es devolverte un favor, nada más. Seguiré viniendo a este lugar a encargarme de esos mocosos idiotas, quieras o no, ¿entendido?

Frisk no asintió, claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero eso a Flowey no le importaba, haría lo que se le viniese en gana.

Lo que Frisk no sabía era que las razones de Flowey para cuidarle iban más allá de irritación, agradecimiento o la simple dicha de ver a esos niños humanos atemorizados por su presencia.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, Flowey le miró con burla.

—Tienes clase, ¿no?

Frisk suspiró, Flowey tenía razón.

—Hablaremos en casa —le aseguró.

—Como digas —dijo Flowey restándole importancia.

.-

Días pasaron y esa charla nunca llegó, Flowey ya no estaba disponible todo el tiempo, niños monstruos lo llamaban a cada rato tanto en la escuela como en casa, Frisk tenía deberes en la escuela y aunque quisiera hablar con Flowey sobre su mal comportamiento en la escuela, poco podía hacer, Acedera le había explicado que todo lo que hacía Flowey era completamente legal dentro de la institución.

Porque claro, la escuela tenía ese estricto y famoso lema de "todos son permitidos", ese mismo lema protegía a la flor dentro del establecimiento y como no estaba matriculado, eran los niños monstruos que andaban con él los que eran castigados, entre ellos se pasaban la responsabilidad de Flowey, mientras Monster Kid cumplía horas en las clases de civismo, Feli esperaba en el servicio social y así, se turnaban los castigos de Flowey.

Ciertamente, Flowey tenía súbditos en la escuela, todos los niños monstruos estaban bajo su mandato y ahora, si las peleas entre monstruos y humanos habían mermado pero la tensión se sentía, con la llegada del mandato de Flowey todo se había vuelto un desastre.

Era simplemente de entrar a la secretaría, Frisk ahora hacía cosas que Acedera se encargaba de hacer, puesto que ella estaba trabajando todo el tiempo el labores más importantes como castigos, órdenes de padres de familia y cartas de agencias de preservación de paz entre ambas razas.

Si así estaban ellos, Toriel andaba peor.

La mujer no salía de su oficina solamente para volver a casa o encargarse de asuntos de suma importancia, era increíble lo que una sola flor podía hacer.

—Dalia —llamó Toriel seriamente saliendo de su oficina, había tomado una decisión—. ¿Acedera? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica que estaba envuelta en papeles y archivos la miró con una sonrisa que buscaba reflejar tranquilidad, pero Frisk, quién estaba guardando algunos folders supo que estaba nerviosa.

—Cumplo horas de servicio social —se excusó.

—¿De nuevo…? ¿Dónde está Dalia? —Preguntó Toriel enarcando una ceja.

—Entregando los materiales de artes al club te artesanías —respondió la chica casi automáticamente.

Toriel suspiró, tenía mucho trabajo como para estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto la veas dile que necesito que traiga a Flowey, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Frisk miró con preocupación a Toriel, ella por su parte le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle y luego entró nuevamente a su oficina. Dos días faltaban para la semana de receso, entre los problemas que le daba Flowey y todo el estrés de la temporada, apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera el trabajo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Flowey esta vez? —Preguntó Acedera levantándose.

Frisk la miró, no encontraba justo que ella tuviese que encargarse de los labores de su hermana, pero no era como si pudiese negarse a hacerlos, Dalia no estaba allí y aunque estuviese no haría nada.

 _"Yo voy, tú estás muy ocupada"_ le escribió en el celular.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, es mi trabajo —negó, pero Frisk no parecía tener la disposición de aceptar un no, ella sonrió un poco rindiéndose—. Gracias.

No puso mucha resistencia, después de todo, estaban colgados de trabajo. Frisk salió de la sala, sabía dónde estaba Flowey ese día, era el turno de Fuku de cuidarlo, en otras palabras, era su turno de ser castigada.

Los encontró en el patio, la clase de Fuku estaba jugando tenis, al lado de su clase que corría un circuito especial hecho por Undyne, al parecer, ese día habían hecho ambas clases a la vez.

—¡Punk! ¿Ya terminaste el servicio? —Preguntó Undyne al verlo, tenía un silbato y un cronómetro.

 _"Vengo a buscar a Flowey"_ explicó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ah, esa alimaña está en las gradas de la clase 3, les haces un favor, no hace más que gritar diciéndoles lo torpes que son, ¡ese es mi trabajo! —Se quejó Undyne mientras miraba molesta la pista, Frisk rió, entonces vio con sorpresa cómo alguien pasaba rápidamente la meta y continuaba sin descanso. Undyne parecía alegre con los resultados, pero contrariada por la persona que los estaba dando—. Ese mocoso Poplar es bueno, pero es un grano en el trasero.

Efectivamente, Andy corría con rapidez en la pista dejando a todos en una nube de polvo, Frisk se sorprendió al pensar que con esa velocidad era increíble que no le hubiese atrapado aquellas veces que le persiguieron.

Entonces en un momento las miradas de Frisk y Andy se encontraron, Frisk al darse cuenta le saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, el resultado fue sorprendente, con esa simple acción consiguió distraerlo y mandarlo al piso, Andy había tropezado con sus propios pies.

—Demonios —se quejó Undyne haciendo una mueca al ver cómo el rostro del niño había chocado fuertemente contra el suelo—, ¡Poplar, ¿estás bien?!

Helena se había acercado a Andy junto con Héctor, los niños que siempre estaban con el rubio se estaban riendo de él, las niñas susurraban entre ellas mientras miraban a Andy y a Frisk, y Kouhei, el niño que nunca hablaba con nadie aprovechaba ese momento para tomar aire.

—Señorita Undyne, se raspó la frente —dijo Helena en un susurro.

—¡Cállate, estoy bien! —Gritó Andy librándose bruscamente del apoyo de Héctor.

—Deja de ser tan terco, maldición —suspiró Undyne mientras iba hasta donde se encontraba, le obligó a pararse bien y le revisó la cara—. Se ve feo, vamos a enfermería.

—Estoy bien —repitió Andy molesto mirando de reojo a Frisk con ira y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Eso lo dirá la enfermera —declaró Undyne mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo obligaba a seguirla—. Punk, puedes llevarte a la alimaña, yo estaré ocupada —le informó a Frisk antes de marcharse.

Frisk miró cómo se llevaba a Andy, él trató de evitar el contacto visual en todo momento. De esa forma recordó las palabras de Dalia aquel día en el que la conoció.

 _«—Ese niño no trama nada bueno, cariño.»_

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, fue después de ese día en el que los niños humanos le atacaron, ¿y si Andy sí había tenido que ver con eso?

—Frisk —llamó alguien a su lado, se alegró al ver a Fuku, justo a quién necesitaba—, ¿estás bien? ¿No te han molestado hoy?

Negó con la cabeza sonriéndole.

 _"Todo está bien, pero necesito llevarme a Flowey"._

—Oh, claro, ¿pero estará bien que vayas con Flowey? ¿No van a enojarse contigo? —Preguntó angustiada— Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

—¡Fuku, es tu turno! —Llamó una chica de cabeza de rombo.

Frisk asintió.

 _"Está bien, no pasará nada."_

La chica asintió deseándole suerte, apurada por ir tras el llamado de su amiga, se limitó a señalarle donde estaba Flowey. La flor estaba en las gradas bufando de aburrimiento, posiblemente se había cansado de ver a los alumnos jugar de forma patética el tenis.

—Flowey —le llamó Frisk, inmediatamente este le miró.

—Ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres? —Preguntó mirándole con desinterés.

—Mamá te necesita —explicó mientras tomaba su maceta.

—¿Y para qué? —Preguntó Flowey de mala gana mientras era llevado por Frisk hasta el interior de la escuela.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, claramente no sabía.

Caminaron por un momento, hasta que se encontraron con Undyne saliendo de la enfermería, la maestra no se fijó en ellos, pues se había ido corriendo por otro pasillo directo al patio. Flowey parecía confuso.

—¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—Andy se cayó —explicó Frisk de forma automática, aunque se arrepintió instantáneamente.

—¿El mocoso zarrapastroso? —Preguntó Flowey con repentino interés.

Frisk pudo adivinar qué estaba pensando la flor, así que antes de que Flowey dijese algo, se alejó de la enfermería a paso rápido y seguro hasta la secretaría.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Gritó Flowey de mal humor.

—No nos vamos a meter en problemas, Flowey —él pareció querer refutar, pero Frisk le interrumpió—. Siempre que lo ves te enojas y terminas haciendo algo, por favor, ahora no.

Flowey no respondió porque no le dio tiempo a quejarse, Frisk ya había llegado a su destino y pasando por la sección de secretaria, entró a la oficina de la directora, Toriel se sorprendió al ver a Frisk con Flowey, parecía temer que se hubiesen metido en otro problema, sin embargo, se calmó cuando vio a Frisk dejar a Flowey encima de la mesa y luego con una sonrisa despedirse.

—Más te vale que sea algo importante —dijo Flowey mirando a Toriel con el ceño fruncido.

—Un poco más de respeto no vendría mal, jovencito —le regañó la mujer dejándole en silencio, Flowey refunfuñó por lo bajo—. ¿Qué tanto hace Dalia que manda siempre a Frisk con los encargos? —Suspiró cansada, pero decidió dejarlo pasar— Flowey, tenemos que hablar sobre tu comportamiento en la escuela.

—¿Otra vez? No hay nada que no haya escuchado antes —suspiró aburrido.

—Flowey, hablo en serio —insistió Toriel callándolo—. Te hablo como Toriel y no como la directora, te estás pasando. ¿Sabes lo mucho que nos ha costado solidificar las bases de respeto y convivencia de esta escuela? No puedes llegar y simplemente crear una especie de guerra civil entre los estudiantes.

Flowey la miró como si acabase de decir algo estúpido, para finalmente reírse cruelmente burlándose de ella, Toriel frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio crees que todo esto es por mi culpa? No creo que tu pequeña utopía escolar se vaya a ir al pique por una flor —dijo con acidez y una sonrisa malvada—, yo no he hecho nada más que ahuyentar a todos los humanos que han estado molestando a Frisk.

—Pero metiéndole en problemas no es el camino —dijo la mujer trata do de calmarse.

—¿Hablamos de mis problemas, la pelea entre los mocosos o el Bullying que le hacen a Frisk? Porque las tres cosas son muy diferentes —advirtió Flowey con severidad, Toriel se sorprendió al escucharlo—, has estado tan ocupada haciendo tu trabajo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo molestan a Frisk. El saco de huesos perezosos no se moverá, la nerd no haría nada ni aunque quisiera, el sushi no puede hacer nada porque es una maestra, Papyrus ya hizo algo, pero es estúpido y no comprende lo malintencionados que son esos mocosos, la calculadora de sexo dudoso ni sabe qué está pasando, todo este tiempo un grupito de niños monstruos han estado buscando proteger a Frisk inútilmente porque no se atreven a atacar cuando es necesario, tú que se supone eres su madre no haces nada, ¿y a quién le toca hacer todo? ¡Claro! ¡Al que no le importa nada! Si Frisk sigue en una pieza es por mí, cabra tonta.

Hubo silencio en la sala, las palabras de Flowey habían tenido un efecto en Toriel que nadie habría pensado que podrían tener. La mujer, quisiera o no, debía aceptar que Flowey estaba en lo cierto, ella quien se suponía era su madre no había notado los ataques a Frisk hasta que ya se había envuelto en una pelea oficial y obtuvo un ojo morado.

Flowey no se preocupó, se sintió mal o algo por el estilo cuando Toriel le miró de forma desolada, suspirando y agarrándose la cabeza. Flowey no sintió nada, simplemente la miró expectante a una respuesta.

—No sé qué hacer, Flowey —admitió en un suspiro—. Soy una horrible madre, ¿por qué no me fijé antes?

—Porque eres una ciega y han estado ocultándolo todo muy bien —respondió la flor tranquilamente—, aunque no te creas tan especial, no es que seas una horrible madre, simplemente tienes que ir a que te revisen la vista o mirar más lo que hacen estos mocosos.

Toriel miró a Flowey en silencio, no supo exactamente si la había ofendido o había buscado alentarla.

—Flowey, sé que tú más que nadie eres terriblemente sincero, para bien o para mal —dijo mirándole con esos ojos suplicantes que tanto lo incomodaban, aun siendo una flor sin sentimientos no le gustaba verla de esa forma—, dime: ¿Frisk es la razón por la que todos los niños han empezado a actuar de forma tan extraña?

—Sí.

La respuesta fue rápida y sin duda, Flowey había podido verlo todo desde la llegada de Frisk, incluso si no era en sus manos, con los demás niños monstruos se fijaba que había algo de Frisk que hacía a los niños humanos alejarse y ser más… crueles, no obstante, todavía no sabía qué era.

Irónico, siendo Frisk representante a la paz de los monstruos ejercía un efecto negativo en los humanos.

—… En ese caso… creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer —suspiró Toriel.

Flowey sabía a qué se refería y Frisk y Acedera también lo hicieron. Frisk se alejó de la puerta con lentitud sin saber qué hacer, decir o sentirse, no podía culpar a Flowey por ser sincero con su madre ni tampoco podía quejarse al respecto o interrumpir.

Acedera (que se había acercado simplemente para decirle a Frisk que no era buena idea escuchar tras la puerta) sí que sabía cómo sentirse, cuando Frisk la miró pudo saberlo, ella estaba preocupada, pero más que preocupada, lucía angustiada y ansiosa, no entendió por qué las palabras de Flowey causarían ese efecto en ella y no pudo preguntar, porque la puerta se abrió y Toriel salió con Flowey encontrándose con los dos niños en el suelo rodeados de papeles con miradas tristes y vagas.

No había que ser un adivino para saber qué habían escuchado.

Frisk miró a Flowey, pero la flor desvió la mirada, no se arrepentía y no se sentía mal, aunque eso no significaba que fuese capaz de mirar el rostro de tristeza de Frisk.

.-

Efectivamente, se había decidido que Frisk dejaría la escuela y que tomaría clases en casa, aunque ya fue intuido, Toriel lo hizo oficial en la cena de esa noche, fue una charla pesada, Frisk intentó convencerla de que quería quedarse en la escuela, pero todos sus argumentos eran echados a tierra por Toriel.

—No quiero que te sigan lastimando, cariño —dijo—. Es por el bien de todos.

 _Por el bien de todos,_ esas fueron las palabras que le hicieron aceptar y finalmente irse a la cama.

Flowey había escuchado todo desde la habitación de Frisk y fingía prestarle atención a su programa de lucha libre, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Frisk emparamarse con desgana y luego caminar de forma lenta para dejar todos sus cuadernos fuera de su mochila, finalmente, se acostó en su cama sin decir una palabra y dándole la espalda a Flowey.

Pasó media hora y Flowey irritado habló.

—¿No te vas a despedir? —Preguntó— No es como si me importara, pero tu actitud caprichosa me saca de quicio.

Sabía que Frisk no estaba durmiendo, sabía perfectamente que le tomaba alrededor de una hora para conciliar el sueño. Su respuesta fue un vago: —Buenas noches.

—No me digas que te enojaste conmigo —dijo Flowey hablándole como si hubiese dicho un gran insulto—, por una vez hice algo para ayudarte, ¿y te vas a enojar? —Silencio, Flowey no supo cómo interpretarlo— ¡Pero habla ya! ¡Maldición!

—No —susurró Frisk—, no me enojé contigo.

—Entonces… —dijo Flowey lentamente enarcando una ceja— ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Es sólo que… —le escuchó inhalar fuertemente por la boca, como si eso fuese a darle valor para hablar— en serio quería ir a la escuela, yo jamás había…

—¿Jamás habías estado en una escuela? —Preguntó Flowey con incredulidad— ¿Entonces?

—Me enseñaban en tutorías —explicó lentamente, otra vez era torpe al hablar—, era así porque nunca he sido capaz de… hablar con los niños humanos y… así era fácil evitarse los problemas, pensé que esta vez sería diferente, tengo familia… mis amigos estarían allí… me sentía… sentía que tenía el valor para hacerlo pero… solamente estoy causando problemas.

Flowey le escuchó sorber, se paralizó.

—Espera, ¿estás llorando?

—No sé por qué me molestan —continuó de forma cortada—, n-ni sé qué hice mal… sé que debo defenderme pero… pe-pero si lo hago nunca va a parar… pensé que si era paciente y… y les daba tiempo todo iba a ser diferente, que si era amable todo iba a estar bien, _snif_ —sollozó—, pero no tengo tiempo ni tampoco una oportunidad de serlo, a mí no me molesta lo que me hagan pe-pero… mis acciones hacen que mamá… y q-que tú… que todos se preocupen… y termino siendo una carga, a Undyne la castigaron por mi culpa… y por mi culpa te metes en problemas y to-todos mis amigos ta-también y…

Se sentía impotente, Frisk empezó a llorar y Flowey no supo qué hacer, no había considerado ese punto de vista, Frisk normalmente no hablaba de cómo se sentía y habría agradecido que se hubiese quedado en silencio, de esa forma no estaría en esa situación tan incómoda.

—Hey… deja de llorar, idiota —dijo Flowey suspirando—. Creo que es normal que si te pasa algo todos se metan en problemas, por algo te quieren esos tontos… aunque no te hagas ilusiones, a mí simplemente me gusta meterme en problemas —Frisk le miró, claramente Flowey no estaba ayudando y la flor lo sabía— Ugh, lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo el problema, tú no has hecho nada malo y deberías sentirte feliz de ya no tener que volver a esa espantosa prisión, todos esos niños tienen la culpa.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! Escucha, en esa escuela aunque están tus amigos monstruos y demás no hay otra cosa que te mantenga allí, a todos los puedes ver cuando se te dé la gana, simplemente puedes llamarlos y ellos vendrán y lo sabes, tienes a tu mamá cabra para enseñarte lo que esas patéticas maestras no pueden, si ella no está, vendrá la nerd, los dos estúpidos esqueletos estarán aquí y si extrañas ser masacrado por la pez, ¡no hay por qué preocuparse! Ella se la pasa más aquí que en su propia casa —suspiró irritado al recordar a todos los amigos de Frisk—, así que, no deberías sentirte tan mal, sécate esas lágrimas y no hagas un alboroto sino Toriel vendrá y me echará la culpa.

Frisk se quedó en silencio mientras obedecía a Flowey, se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo y le miró fijamente, ciertamente Flowey había cambiado demasiado.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó Frisk tímidamente.

Flowey le miró como si fuese un insecto horroroso y extraño, pero la mirada fija de Frisk le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Ugh, sólo por esta vez y que no se te haga costumbre —cedió.

Frisk tomó la maceta de Flowey y se abrazó a ella, la flor suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, estaba prácticamente abrazando un pote de arcilla, pero eso no parecía importarle a Frisk, quien lloró un poco más y sonrió.

—Gracias por escuchar, Flowey.

Y Flowey miró al techo buscando no mirar a Frisk quien le abrazaba, bufó.

—Ni que tuviese otra opción.

.-

Cuando Frisk le dio su número de teléfono a Acedera se había olvidado de pedirle el de ella, por esa razón, cuando le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido no pudo saber quién era hasta que la chica se reveló a sí misma con un "cordialmente, Acedera". El mensaje era muy formal, si no hubiese leído su nombre habría creído que era de la embajada, aunque claro, se le había hecho extraño que la embajada le preguntara si estaba bien.

No tardó en devolverle el mensaje explicándole cómo había pasado esa semana, los niños monstruos habían llamado para preguntarle por qué no había vuelto a la escuela, Monster Kid a veces faltaba a clases para hacerle compañía y Papyrus ahora estaba metido en la cocina de Toriel haciéndole pasta, que, por alguna milagrosa razón ahora parecía comestible.

 _Acedera: 15:30  
Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, varios niños monstruos han preguntado por tu paradero y se han desilusionado bastante al saber que ya no estarás en la escuela, han dejado algunas cartas en secretaría pensando que podría remitírtelas, la señora Toriel posiblemente te las entregará hoy._

 _Tú: 15:31  
Gracias, linda, eres muy amable  
Qué tal está todo en la secretaría?_

Frisk envió el mensaje con una sonrisa, sabiendo que posiblemente la iba a agarrar con la guardia baja, en ese momento era más que probable que casi dejara caer el celular, la respuesta tardó en llegar.

 _Acedera: 15:50  
Todo está igual que siempre._

Un minuto después llegó otro más

 _Acedera: 15:51  
Este viernes todos salen a la semana de receso, los niños están ansiosos y los maestros también porque deben entregar las calificaciones finales y debo digitarlas en la página escolar, Dalia está de gira así que posiblemente yo no vaya a salir, si quieres puedo pasarte los reportes de la orientación escolar donde hablan al respecto del tema._

Frisk dudó un momento, se suponía que no tenía ya nada que ver con la escuela, Alphys empezaría a darle tutorías esa semana y sin embargo sentía preocupación, le preocupaba que con su marcha nada hubiese cambiado.

 _Tú: 15:53  
no quiero que te metas en problemas, no tienes que darme detalles ni decirme nada_

La respuesta, nuevamente, se hizo esperar.

 _Acedera: 16:10  
Los niños humanos intentaron volver a acercarse a los niños monstruos, pero ahora parece como si los odiaran, eso es más o menos lo que ocurre, no quiero molestarte con esto, pero siempre parecías tener bastante interés en lo que ocurría con los niños de la institución, ¿sabes qué es lo que ocurre?_

 _Tú: 16:12  
no, lo siento_

 _Acedera: 16:12  
Descuida, no esperaba que supieras algo, de todas formas, no es tu culpa._

Pero Frisk sabía que no era así, más o menos todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, miró a todos lados, Flowey estaba viendo la televisión y Papyrus seguía intentando resolver el horóscopo, Sans… no sabía dónde estaba Sans, pero era más que posible que estuviese durmiendo por ahí. No quería que nadie se preocupara al verle con esa mueca de inconformidad y angustia.

Sinceramente, se habría sentido mejor si la chica no le hubiese comentado aquello, pero se sentía feliz de que ella hubiese decidido hablarle nuevamente, al menos, así sabía que le caía bien a un humano.

 _Tú: 16:13  
gracias  
por cierto, has pensado acerca de nuestra cita? ;)_

La respuesta, por contrario de las otras que obviamente habían sido muy meditadas antes de ser escritas, fue rápida.

 _Acedera: 16:13  
¿Hablabas en serio?_

Frisk sonrió al imaginarla sorprendida mirando la pantalla y luego aterrada al haber escrito esa respuesta tan dubitativa.

 _Tú: 16:13  
POR SUPUESTO  
por qué habría de bromear con algo así? no nos vemos hace rato, por qué no salir?  
pero sólo si quieres y estás desocupada, puedes elegir el lugar, si quieres comer conozco unos cuantos sitios :D_

No obtuvo una respuesta sino hasta que era ya la hora de dormir, Sans y Papyrus se marchaban a su casa y Toriel había llegado para darle las cartas que Acedera le había prometido y un beso de las buenas noches.

 _Acedera: 20:51  
Estoy libre mañana, podemos ir a la biblioteca y no te preocupes por la comida, hay una cafetería cerca y no tienes que pagar, puedo tomarme la libertad invitarte._

Con emoción, arregló la hora y punto de encuentro, lo hizo con una sonrisa, alegre de poder ver a su única amiga humana de nuevo. Acedera resultaba ser bastante graciosa y adorable sin intención, si bien al inicio parecía ser algo seria (en realidad, sí que era muy seria) era cuestión de un par de palabras amables o un gesto para descontrolarla.

A Frisk le agradaba y aparentemente a Toriel también, después de todo la chica era muy entregada a su trabajo.

Mientras Frisk escribía, Flowey le miraba con una expresión de disgusto infinito, jamás le había gustado ver a Frisk coquetear o ir a citas, era extraño y estúpido.

—Demente —le dijo haciendo una mueca de asco para volver a ver la pantalla del televisor.

.-

Acedera tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, era bastante alta y lucía un aura de madurez que simplemente favorecía a su imagen de "chica centrada", no obstante, era cuestión de que Frisk anduviera cerca para que ese aire de chica centrara de desvaneciera un poco, de eso se dio cuenta la bibliotecaria cuando la vio entrar con Frisk.

Aunque la chica parecía más liviana y juvenil sonriendo levemente mientras leía las pequeñas notas de saludo de Frisk, era muy extraño ver a una adolescente sonrojarse por la presencia de alguien tan menor.

—Pensé que te habrían ocupado buscándote una nueva escuela —comentó Acedera subiendo las escaleras, guiando a Frisk hasta la sección infantil de la biblioteca.

 _"Me darán tutorías en casa."_ Explicó Frisk con una libreta en mano.

—Yo debería tomar tutorías —comentó ella casi murmurando, Frisk le miró con curiosidad—. Me alegra que hayas venido, sé que la biblioteca no es un gran lugar para pasar el rato pero…

 _"Me gusta"_ interrumpió Frisk. _"No había venido antes, quería conocer el lugar, gracias por invitarme."_

Esa nota consiguió sacarle otra sonrisa a la castaña, ese día estaba sonriendo demasiado.

—No fue nada, en serio, puedes tomar tus tutorías en este lugar, es calmado y actualizan la información muy rápido, ya hay libros de monstruos disponibles.

 _"Gracias por la recomendación. ¿Y tú por qué necesitas tutorías?"_ Preguntó Frisk sin pasar por alto sus palabras anteriores.

Acedera carraspeó avergonzada.

—Bueno… estoy perdiendo muchas clases y hace unos días volví y… —entraron a la sección de niños, para ese momento ella ya estaba roja de nuevo— no entendí absolutamente nada. Solamente en mi mente habían códigos estudiantiles, archivos, información y órdenes que acatar… fue un desastre.

 _"Acedera, no pareces muy feliz con tu trabajo."_

Ella rió un poco con desgana al leer la nota.

—Es el trabajo de Dalia, no mío —corrigió—. Y no es como si lo odiara —miró a todos lados, luego se detuvo—. Mira, allí hay cuentos de monstruos.

Ella caminó hasta la estantería buscando un cuento para Frisk, pero por su parte, Frisk le miraba fijamente esperando que continuara hablando, Acedera lo supo y al cabo de dos minutos de búsqueda fingida suspiró mientras le miraba.

—No me gusta, tienes razón, pero no puedo renunciar, debo hacer ese trabajo.

 _"No puedes cubrir a tu hermana, no es justo."_

—Mamá no comprende eso —sonrió mientras tomaba un libro y buscaba asiento, Frisk le siguió sentándose frente a ella esperando a que continuara hablando—. Dalia es cantante, tiene una banda y es muy buena, aunque su género musical no es de mis preferidos sé que es buena, pero mamá no lo ve así. Ella le consiguió el empleo y Dalia lo dejó tirado, yo lo tomé para que la reputación de mi hermana no fuera la de "una vaga que canta".

 _"¿Y qué hay de tus clases?"_ Preguntó Frisk.

—Mientras haga lo de Dalia, la escuela no importa, supongo que cuando salga de la escuela seré la secretaria oficial o algo así, a mamá y papá parece gustarles la idea —suspiró tristemente—. De todas formas no es como si supiera que voy a hacer al salir de la escuela, me mareé en la física, no sirvo para nada más que la secretaría.

 _"ESO NO ES CIERTO"_ Frisk había escrito en letras grandes. _"Puedes hacer muchas cosas si te lo propones, eres amable y dedicada, pero si te entregas a una sola cosa no podrás destacarte, debes hablar con la vicedirectora o con mamá para que hablen con tu mamá"_

Ella leyó con ternura el mensaje, parecía feliz de sentirse apoyada, no obstante, en la última parte del mensaje abrió los ojos.

—Oh no, Frisk, no podría molestar a la señora Toriel, tengo prohibido hablar con ella al respecto —Frisk le miró con preocupación— y… Frisk, mi mamá es la vicedirectora Laurence.

Frisk le miró con sorpresa abriendo la boca como diciendo "oh". Ella rió cansada, había esperado esa respuesta.

 _"Con más razón, debes hablarle."_

—Frisk, hay cosas que sencillamente no van a cambiar —dijo Acedera riendo, pero no era divertido—, hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros, simplemente de le continuar soportando y dejárselo todo al tiempo, tarde o temprano todo deberá arreglarse.

Las palabras de Acedera le hicieron fruncir levemente el ceño, sabía perfectamente que eso no era así, esperar no iba a llevar a nada. Se había sentido mal al escucharla, principalmente porque esas palabras eran las mismas que reflejaban sus sentimientos en cuanto a su situación en la escuela.

 _"Debes saber cuándo ser paciente y cuando no."_ Fue su respuesta, una que hizo que borrara su sonrisa. _"¿Por qué me hablaste y no esperaste a que yo te buscara o fuera a visitar a mamá a la escuela?"_

Acedera de repente se sentía en mitad de un sermón, confundida respondió con inseguridad.

—Bueno… fue una semana pesada y… quería saber cómo estabas —admitió lentamente.

 _"No esperaste."_

—No sabía si iba a verte otra vez —buscó defenderse.

 _"No sabrás cuando tu mamá vaya a dejar de hacerte hacer el trabajo de Dalia, ¿por qué esperas eso?"_

—Esas son dos cosas totalmente distintas, Frisk —dijo Acedera frunciendo levemente el ceño, estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada, pero Frisk estaba enojándose.

Ya no le hablaba a Acedera, aquellas notas también eran para su persona.

 _"No lo es, si no hablas no entenderán, si lo haces van a responder."_

—Por favor, deja de mezclar los hechos, no tienen nada en común —insistió, vio a Frisk escribir nuevamente y esta vez le detuvo, la había llevado al límite—. ¡Ya basta! Frisk, no me importa tener que hacer esto el resto de mi vida, ¡ya da igual! Y sí, te escribí, pero era porque no tenías mi número, estaba sola con el papeleo, encontré la nota y… había sido una semana pesada, entonces me acordé de que ya no estudiabas allí y… —su enojo empezó a ser reemplazado por nerviosismo y un rostro sonrojado— bueno… eres la única persona con la que hablaba, te extrañaba. Son situaciones totalmente diferentes, ¿comprendes?

Las manos de Frisk eran detenidas por las de Acedera, ella no quería que escribiera más y Frisk empezaba a avergonzarse por su comportamiento, había sido bastante imprudente a la hora de abarcar el tema, pero las palabras de Acedera de verdad le habían tocado.

La miró para disculparse, pero ella ya no se mostraba tan cómoda como al inicio, ahora estaba mirando acongojada a todos lados y evitaba el contacto visual.

—Iré al baño, vuelvo en un momento —dijo levantándose sin esperar una respuesta.

Frisk suspiró con pesar pero no la detuvo, sabía que la había hecho enojar, no obstante, no había dicho ninguna mentira y sus intenciones no habían sido las de lastimarla, aun así… no justificaba el hecho de que se hubiese descargado de cierta forma con ella. Si no regresaba no la iba a culpar.

Entonces, de repente escuchó cómo la puerta de la sala infantil se abría de nuevo, esperaba que Acedera hubiese vuelto para despedirse o porque se le había olvidado algo, de esa forma aprovecharía para disculparse, sin embargo, en cuanto se dio la vuelta se llevó una gran sorpresa, en lugar de la chica humana se encontraba un monstruo que no había visto antes, era enorme, de piel blanca, alargado y su cuello estaba caído como si fuera un pájaro muerto, su cabeza era enorme, parecía que esa era la razón de su joroba.

 _"_ _Hola"_ saludó Frisk con una sonrisa temerosa.

Se sentía como si algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir… y ocurrió.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y su alma salió de su pecho.

 _[*Un extraño monstruo te ataca, ¿qué demonios está pasando?]_

Frisk escuchó esas palabras en su cabeza, mas no se sorprendió, no tenía tiempo para preguntarse de dónde venía esa extraña y familiar voz, tenía un problema mucho más grande (literalmente) frente suyo.

El menú apareció, no dudó en oprimir **[ACTUAR]** , lamentablemente, la única opción que aparecía era la de **_*_** **Descripción**.

 _[*MONSTRUO EXTRAÑO ? ATAQUE ? DEFENSA  
*Jamás has visto este monstruo antes]_

Frisk esperó a que el monstruo dijera algo o le explicara qué sucedía allí, pero no se esperó que éste alargara su cuello con extrema rapidez buscando devorarle de un bocado, consiguió esquivar saltando de la silla y cayendo al suelo, desde ahí observó cómo de la boca del monstruo salían unos enormes colmillos.

Frisk tragó, no quería pelear.

 **[ACTUAR]**

Maravillosamente, una acción nueva había aparecido.

 ***Hablar.**

 _[*Le preguntaste al monstruo qué está haciendo… él no te escucha y se abalanza sobre ti otra vez, ¡corre!]_

Tal como escuchó, el monstruo le saltó encima, su cuello se alargaba y estiraba casi tanto como Lesser Dog, pero de una forma más violenta. Frisk corrió esquivando como podía, pero entonces empezó a darse cuenta de que su turno estaba tardando en llegar y ya se estaba cansando.

—¡¿Frisk?!

El monstruo se detuvo por fin y su turno apareció, miró a la puerta, Acedera estaba parada mirando con terror la escena, Frisk de verdad habría deseado que se hubiese ido. El monstruo desvió su atención de Frisk por un momento y empezó a olfatear a Acedera, ella no retrocedía, no se movía, no hacía nada. No supo si era por el shock o simplemente estaba analizando la situación.

El monstruo babeó y le gruñó a la chica, Frisk vio entonces cómo el pedazo de habitación de donde se encontraba Acedera se volvía negro de a poco, el monstruo la iba a meter en la pelea, Frisk no podía permitir eso.

 **[PIEDAD]  
*Huir**

El corazón de Frisk volvió a su pecho, a penas lo hizo, salió corriendo en dirección de Acedera y tomándola de la mano se la llevó del lugar a toda prisa. A lo lejos escucharon el rugido grotesco de una bestia.

—¡¿Eso era un monstruo?! —Gritó Acedera mientras era jalada por Frisk.

No le respondió, no porque no le gustara hablar, sino porque en esos momentos no tenía la seguridad de lo que había ocurrido, definitivamente era un monstruo, ¿pero qué clase de monstruo? Parecía más una bestia salvaje.

—¡Frisk! ¡Mira! —La voz de Acedera le obligó a detenerse.

Detrás de ellos, el monstruo cabezón estaba empezando a cambiar, su cuerpo estaba convulsionando y burbujas se formaban en su piel, además de que crecía más y más conforme a más burbujas aparecían. Ambos retrocedieron lentamente antes de verlo correr a una velocidad inhumana hacia ellos.

Frisk empujó a Acedera hacia un lado, ambos cayeron detrás de unas estatuas del pabellón de arte, no se habían dado cuenta de cómo habían llegado ahí y no era como si fuese muy importante en ese momento. El monstruo volvió a rugir y gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, éste empezó a caminar entre las piezas de arte a la vez que ellos gateaban alejándose.

Parecía una película de terror, no era algo que Frisk no hubiese vivido antes en Underground, tenía, por así decirse, más preparación en el tema, pero Acedera era otra cosa, la chica no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y considerando que posiblemente salía muy poco y que le tenía miedo a Asgore, debía estar aterrada.

Frisk se detuvo por un momento y la miró, Acedera efectivamente estaba pálida, pero no lloraba ni se quejaba, tenía miedo pero seguía a Frisk con concentración, cuando se detuvo le miró incrédula y con las ansias comiéndosela viva.

—¿P-pasó algo? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Frisk negó, le habría gustado preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ese no era el mejor momento, el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más y si no eran rápidos…

—¡GROAAAAAAAAAH!

Escucharon cómo entre el rugido empezaba a lanzar cosas por los aires, estatuas y lienzos empezaron a caer a su alrededor casi golpeándolos, pero Frisk consiguió esquivarlo todo y ayudar a Acedera a hacer lo mismo.

Tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—El baño —señaló Acedera apresurada como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

A unos metros, cerca de la puerta de salida de la exposición de arte estaban los baños, su objetivo eran los baños femeninos, la puerta que estaba más cerca. Frisk asintió con la cabeza y la volvió a tomar de la mano antes de escabullirse con sumo sigilo dentro de éste, una vez dentro, Acedera cerró la puerta, puso el seguro y también un cubo de basura por si acaso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos, Frisk suspiró, por el momento estaban a salvo, buscó con la mirada a su compañera, Acedera temblaba en su lugar mirando la puerta y a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, Frisk casi se sintió mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo a pesar de que no era su culpa.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —Preguntó en un susurro con voz quebrada, a esas alturas ella ya no creía que se trataba de un monstruo, esa cosa no podía compararse con los adorables niños esponjosos de la escuela— Necesitamos ayuda…

Ella estaba en lo cierto, el baño no tenía ventanas y esa cosa pronto volvería a por ellos, Frisk la vio sacar su celular y buscar algo en sus contactos, pero también la vio hacer una mueca de lamento.

—¿No tienes tu celular? —Preguntó angustiada— Sólo el número de mis padres y Dalia, ellos… no…

O no lo entenderían o no le creerían, fuese lo que fuera Frisk no le pidió que explicara, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para hablar sin tartamudear o balbucear. Asintió mientras sacaba su celular, a diferencia de ella, tenía tantos números telefónicos que no sabía a quién llamar primero, pero juzgando la situación… su mamá era la mejor opción.

Marcó y miró el celular con angustia, no quería hablar, pero ese no era momento para caprichos.

—Frisk… si quieres hablo yo —propuso Acedera de repente, aún no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma y aun así se preocupaba por detalles tan ridículos.

 _—_ _¿Hola, cariño?_

Frisk asintió y le entregó el celular, Acedera lo tomó temblorosa, miró el contacto al que Frisk había marcado y habló.

—¿Hola? ¿S-señora Toriel? Habla Acedera —aunque trataba de sonar tranquila su voz empezó a apagarse de a poco, no estaba bien, casi no podía hablar del espanto, pero aun así continuó—, por favor… necesitamos ayuda.

Frisk no escuchó qué dijo Toriel, pero sí escuchó a Acedera ese indicaciones torpes y explicaciones vagas de lo que había ocurrido, al cabo de un par de minutos colgó y le revolvió a Frisk el celular un poco más tranquila.

—Vendrán —aseguró mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se pasaba las manos por el cabello en un acto de desespero—. ¿Qué pasó allí, Frisk?

Frisk negó con la cabeza, tampoco entendía qué había ocurrido y aunque lo supiera, al ver a Acedera tan alterada no le diría por su bien. Frisk se sentó a su lado y esperaron en silencio, simplemente escuchaban el eco de las sirenas a lo lejos y los gruñidos y pasos de la bestia que los acechaba.

Minutos pasaron, Acedera seguía abrazándose en una esquina en silencio, mirando fijamente la puerta como si de esa forma fuese a evitar que se abriera. Frisk miraba su celular fijamente por sí llegaban a dejarle un mensaje o a llamar, pero sé encontró abriendo las notas de su celular y escribiendo un pequeño mensaje que luego le pasó a Acedera.

Ella parecía haberse calmado, miró a Frisk y leyó el mensaje.

 _"Estaremos bien, ellos vendrán. Por cierto, perdón por lo de hace un momento."_

—Cielos… no te preocupes por eso, no estoy enojada —susurró devolviéndole el celular—. Tú sólo querías ayudarme, además de que tienes razón, no hay nada que perdonar —bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó un poco más—. Pero comprende que no puedo hacer nada, es muy difícil hacer ciertas cosas, esperar es lo más seguro.

Aunque esa sonrisa de amargura no apoyaban sus palabras. Frisk sacó su celular para escribir nuevamente, pero la puerta del baño estalló, la bestia la había destruido y ahora estaba frente a ellos, relamiéndose.

No gritaron, Acedera por inercia abrazó a Frisk espantada y Frisk le devolvió el abrazo mirando fijamente al monstruo, como si así pudiese evitar que se acercara más.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo y su alma se materializó, de esto quizás, lo único bueno era que si algo pasaba el alma de Acedera iba a estar bien.

Entonces, cuando el monstruo estuvo a punto de efectuar un ataque, una bola de fuego le estrelló contra los espejos, cayó a los lavamanos y empezó a derretirse de a poco.

—¡Frisk, ¿estás bien?! —Toriel entró corriendo al baño.

Detrás de ella apareció Undyne con una lanza enorme y Papyrus siguiéndoles de cerca con un hueso en cada mano, los tres monstruos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Frisk en el suelo con una chica mayor abrazándole fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿FRISK ESTABA EN UNA CITA? —Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad.

Ante las palabras del esqueleto, la chica pareció enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, sonrojada de apartó de Frisk al darse cuenta que el peligro había pasado. La mirada de los humanos se dirigió a los lavamanos, lugar donde solamente quedaban gotas blancas y viscosas de lo que había sido el monstruo que los atacó.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó Toriel con suavidad acercándose para examinarles.

—Demonios, nos dieron un susto de muerte —murmuró Undyne haciendo desaparecer su lanza—, ¿qué era esa cosa?

Nadie respondió, ni Frisk ni Acedera sabían si podían clasificar esa cosa gelatinosa del lavamanos como un monstruo, tampoco tuvieron que hacerlo, en ese momento llegó la policía y algunos paramédicos. Los tres monstruos recién llegados tuvieron que darle espacio a todas las personas que enteraron en el baño.

.-

Acedera daba toda la información que podía a los oficiales, se había ofrecido para evitarle a Frisk tener que lidiar con la policía, en su lugar, Frisk tenía que responder todas las preguntas que Toriel le formulaba de forma preocupada y desesperada, Papyrus participaba en el interrogatorio de vez en cuando, cuando sentía que a Toriel se le olvidaba cuestionar por alguna cosa.

 _"_ _Parecía un Amalgama"_ fue lo único que Frisk pudo explicar.

—¿Qué es un Amalgama? —Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad, Undyne simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Toriel por su parte se quedó callada con una mirada pensativa, finalmente suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Frisk.

—Está bien, cariño, no hay ningún problema, deberíamos volver a casa, ha sido un largo día.

Frisk asintió mientras se levantaba de la estatua en la que le habían sentado desde que había salido de la biblioteca, observó cómo el policía le agradecía a Acedera por la información y luego se marchaba a en patrulla. Frisk miró a Toriel y la mujer pareció comprender sin necesidad de explicarle nada.

—Yo te ayudaré a hablarle, no te preocupes —asintió mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde Acedera se encontraba, ella había sacado su celular para posiblemente llamar a sus padres para que la recogieran, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a la directora de la escuela. Con nerviosismo guardó su celular y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero no sabía qué decir, así que la cerró y miró al suelo incómoda.

Frisk movió sus manos.

—Frisk se disculpa por el caos causado en la cita, nada estuvo planeado —dijo la mujer con tranquilidad.

Acedera abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Oh no, no, no, no. No tienen que disculparse… no tienes que disculparte —corrigió carraspeando mientras miraba a Frisk—, de verdad, no fue nada, es decir, sí que fue un enorme susto y casi morimos… pero no es como si hubiese sido tu culpa o algo así, es imposible que lo hayas planeado, casi mueres también, de todas formas —luego de hablar rápidamente carraspeó nuevamente y tragó—. Cielos, eso no era lo que quería decir, lo siento.

—Acedera, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa —dijo Toriel sonriendo enternecida, Frisk le imitaba, pero con más gracia—. No fue la culpa de nadie.

—Lo sé —asintió la chica, avergonzada mientras suspiraba. Entonces, despejando su mente se agachó para mirar a Frisk a la cara—. Lo que quería decir es que no hay nada por qué disculparse, fuera del ataque, la pasé bastante bien y estoy segura que nos habríamos divertido más si no hubiesen interrumpido, además, me ayudaste bastante, lejos de disculparte, debería darte las gracias —sonrió—. Espero que podamos salir de nuevo algún día.

Frisk le sonrió con alegría de vuelta y movió sus manos, Toriel pareció sorprenderse por lo que dijo, pero aun así tradujo.

—Pregunta si entonces estás confirmando su próxima cita.

Acedera abrió la boca para excusarse mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente, claramente no era lo que había querido decir, pero no pudo decir nada más que algunos balbuceos que hicieron que Toriel riera con gracia, Frisk le imitó con una risa radiante.

La bocina de un auto les interrumpió, frente a ellos estaba un auto pequeño de color negro del cual salía música a todo volumen, Toriel se sorprendió al igual que todos los presentes al ver a una chica de cabello de colores salir del auto híbrido y de apariencia aburrida.

—¡Hey, Angie, nos vamos! —Llamó Dalia levantando la mano mientras sonreía confiada— Ah, hola señora Dreemurr.

—Dalia, te dije que no me llamaras así —dijo Toriel con un tono de cansancio y enojo.

—¡Ya voy! —Dijo Acedera mientras se levantaba— Nos vemos el lunes, Frisk —pero entonces se quedó en silencio, Frisk le miró con tristeza, Toriel desvió la mirada y ella carraspeó al darse cuenta de su error, entonces desvió una mirada adolorida—. Lo siento… te escribiré.

No dijo nada más, simplemente subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto, Dalia guiñó el ojo antes de entrar al auto también y arrancar a toda velocidad, haciendo un espantoso ruido que dejó a todos pasmados.

—Jamás deja de sorprenderme —dijo Toriel en un suspiro.

—VAYA, ¿LA CITA DE FRISK CONOCE A DALIA? —Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad— ESO ES SORPRENDENTE.

 _"_ _¿Conoces a Dalia?"_ Preguntó Frisk con confusión.

Papyrus asintió. —ES LA HIJA DE LA SEÑORA LAURENCE, LA SEÑORA LAURENCE Y YO SOMOS COMPAÑEROS EN LAS CLASES DE COCINA.

—¿Tomas clases de cocina? —Preguntó Undyne sorprendida.

—HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO SABES SOBRE MÍ, UNDYNE. NYE JE, JE, JE, JE.

Frisk se quedó en silencio, mirando por dónde se fue Acedera, sin olvidar la incómoda mirada que le regaló al recordar que no volvería a la escuela.

.-

Esa noche Frisk pensó bastante, pensó en lo que había ocurrido, en la batalla, en las palabras que le dijo a Acedera y también en la escuela, de esa forma no había conseguido conciliar el sueño y se encontraba mirando el techo meditando. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué le habían atacado? ¿Ya había pasado antes?

—¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Tanto te asustó un Amalgama suelto? —Le preguntó Flowey con burla.

—No era un Amalgama —dijo Frisk inmediatamente, aunque ciertamente eran iguales, habían diferencias, Frisk sabía que así era.

Flowey sonrió arrogantemente— Eres demasiado predecible —luego frunció el ceño—, deja de pensar en eso, la cabra loca te dijo que descansaras, la sushi gritona se encargará de todo, más bien piensa en cómo te salvarás de las clases de la nerd sudorosa.

Frisk se quedó en silencio, por supuesto, las clases. Con todo lo que había pasado en ese día el problema con la escuela se le había olvidado totalmente, ahora tenía dos cosas por las que preocuparse. El sonido de su celular llamó su atención, se encontró con el mensaje que Acedera le había prometido.

 _Acedera: 21:00  
Hola Frisk. El lunes es la reunión de padres de familia con la señora Toriel y el rey, ¿vendrás tú también? Todos los niños humanos están invitados y tú aún figuras en el registro escolar, así que prácticamente eres parte de la institución educativa._

Frisk se quedó leyendo el mensaje un par de veces, no entendía cuál era el propósito de Acedera invitándole a ir a la escuela el lunes.

 _Tú: 21:01  
quieres que vaya?_

 _Acedera: 21:01  
Bueno, sería lo más correcto y sí, me gustaría que fueras._

 _Tú: 21:01  
Por qué?_

 _Acedera: 21:02  
Mereces estar allí, nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa, además, ¿en serio te quieres marchar? Pensé que te gustaba la escuela._

 _Bueno, a nadie le gustaría que le molestaran en la escuela, pero tienes amigos aquí y también el servicio social._

 _Siendo franca, te extrañan bastante._

Los tres mensajes fueron enviados rápidamente en cadena, era más que claro que estaba nerviosa de escribir algo imprudente, Frisk sonrió un poco.

 _Tú: 21:03  
y tú no?_

 _Acedera: 21:05  
Frisk, eres mi única compañía amigable en este lugar, por supuesto que te extraño._

Ese mensaje le dejó sin palabras, Flowey no había podido leer nada de lo que habían estado enviando, pero pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de Frisk, le vio apagar el celular y mirar al frente en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Preguntó Flowey rodando los ojos, sabiendo que Frisk no iba a decir nada a menos que le preguntara.

—… Flowey, ¿por qué crees que le desagradaba a los humanos? —Preguntó Frisk lentamente, sin tristeza ni pesadumbre como lo había hecho en esos últimos días siempre que tocaban el tema de la escuela.

—Ugh, ¿me lo preguntas a mí? —Preguntó Flowey mirándole con incredulidad— ¿Debo saber? A veces ustedes los humanos son extraños, puede que simplemente seas un repelente de humanos y ya.

Frisk se quedó en silencio mientras encendía su celular nuevamente, esta vez se metió a UnderNet y miró su muro, encontrándose con un sin número de mensajes de apoyo y odio, claramente los mensajes de odio eran de los humanos, muchos de esos mensajes eran groseros y ofensivos, pero por cada mensaje ofensivo había uno que lo defendía, obviamente, mensajes de monstruos que le querían, muchos de los mensajes eran de Monster Kid, pero casi todos de Papyrus.

Sonrió un poco mientras leía, hasta que de repente llegó a uno en especial que le interesó bastante, era el más reciente y en ese no había comentado Papyrus.

 _«Por fin se fue de nuestra escuela, espero que haya aprendido a no meter su nariz donde no le llaman.»_

El mensaje era de un niño humano que no conocía, esperó haber recibido uno de Andy, pero el niño no aparecía en su perfil, muchos niños humanos que reconoció apoyaban el mensaje, comentaban cosas parecidas y llenas de rencor infundado, hasta que al final se encontró con un mensaje totalmente diferente al resto.

 _«Espero que ya estén felices, Frisk Dreemurr no merecía que le sacaran de la escuela por un grupo de niños tontos y celosos. »_

Era Kouhei Iusti, el mismo niño humano que le había ayudado en su pelea contra los niños de grados superiores, un humano le había defendido.

Y una humana le extrañaba.

Entonces, Frisk no podía ser un repelente de humanos, ¿entonces qué era lo que pasaba? Releyendo los mensajes una y otra vez se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, ese algo estaba en el mensaje de Kouhei. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al fin sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a los niños humanos.

—Hey, ¿qué estás mirando? —Preguntó Flowey extrañado.

—Flowey —dijo Frisk sonriéndole con determinación, esa sonrisa hizo que a la flor le diera un escalofrío—, el lunes vamos a ir a la escuela.

La mirada de Flowey se volvió una de sorpresa y luego un grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

.-

Todos estaban bastante inconformes, se suponía que los niños ya se encontraban en semana de receso, sin embargo, estaban ahí, en el coliseo con sus padres a punto de recibir un sermón.

Como pocas veces se había visto en la escuela, la secretaria Dalia se encontraba parada al lado de la vicedirectora, aunque observaba su celular y poca atención le prestaba a la postura que tenía, era gracioso ver cómo la señora Laurence la regañaba de vez en cuando. En el público, Acedera miraba avergonzada la actitud de su hermana.

Mientras tanto, detrás de las cortinas Toriel miraba a Frisk preocupada, tenía a Flowey en sus manos y Asgore estaba algo apartado, compartiendo la mirada de Toriel.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó.

Frisk asintió. Iba a hablar con todos y Asgore serviría de traductor, los niños amaban al rey (señor esponjoso), así que se mantendrían callados, o eso esperaban.

—No puedo creer que tanta idiotez quepa en tu pequeña cabeza de hongo, ¡no va a servir de nada! —Gritó Flowey— ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Ve y lánzate a los lobos, pero conmigo no cuentes!

Volvió a asentir, Frisk de verdad tenía la determinación de acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Le entregó la maceta de Flowey a Toriel y miró a Asgore, informándole que era hora.

—Estaré contigo en todo momento —asintió Asgore suspirando, tampoco estaba muy convencido del plan de Frisk, pero eso no significaba que no fuese a apoyarle.

Una vez salieron el bullicio de fuera se desvaneció, todos los niños miraban confundidos a Frisk, confusión que luego se volvió desagrado.

—Buenos días —saludó Asgore con amabilidad—, sabrán que se les ha citado para empezar de nuevo el proceso de integración de humanos y monstruos, antes, le gustaría explicarles qué es lo que nos ha llevado a decidir esto…

Mientras Asgore hablaba, Frisk miraba a todos fijamente, los adultos estaban atentos a las palabras del rey, pero los niños tenían la mirada clavada en Frisk, ninguno de ellos le miraba con amabilidad, todos estaban tratando de clavarle dagas con los ojos, otros simplemente fruncían el ceño, por otro lado estaba Andy que le miraba expectante a lo que fuese a pasar, Kouhei miraba a Asgore con algo de recelo y Acedera parecía un mar de nervios por verle en la tarima.

Frisk suspiró.

Levantó sus manos en cuanto escuchó a Asgore dale la palabra, pero se congeló a ver que el ceño de Andy se había fruncido.

—¿Frisk?

Asgore le miró preocupado mientras cubría el micrófono para que no le escucharan, Frisk por su parte dirigió su mirada donde Toriel y Flowey se encontraban, Toriel le sonreía tratándole de apoyarle, Flowey fruncía el ceño.

 _«—¿Crees que es divertido? ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes brazos, pies y el poder para defenderte y no haces nada! ¡Es frustrante! ¡Tengo que ir yo y hacer lo que tú no era capaz! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Al menos has algo, no te quedes ahí recibiendo los golpes!»_

Recordó las palabras de Flowey y su frustración de siempre al verle usar el lenguaje de señas. Suspiró.

Entonces, Frisk hizo algo que nadie se esperó, se acercó a Asgore y con un movimiento le pidió que se alejara, anonadado, el rey le obedeció y Frisk se paró frente al micrófono mirando a todo el mundo con lentitud. La ira de todos se había transformado en curiosidad.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Preguntó Toriel confundida.

—Dejando su estupidez de lado, al menos un poco —dijo Flowey con la mirada fija en Frisk.

—B-b-buenos días —saludó Frisk con torpeza, nadie dijo nada, aquello no resultaba más confortante para Frisk—, me llamó Frisk Dreemurr y… y… d-de verdad que no se me da hablar en… público —tragó—. Yo… desde… desde que llegué a la escuela, muchas cosas han pasado, cosas buenas y cosas… malas —carraspeó—, estuve pensando mucho en qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal, el por qué les desagradaba tanto y entonces… viendo una publicación en UnderNet me di cuenta… se sentían celosos, ¿no es así?

La sala estalló en bullicio, todos los niños se quejaban de sus palabras y los padres se mostraron indignados y molestos, aunque muchos buscaron mantener en silencio a sus hijos. Frisk esperó pacientemente a que todos hicieran silencio, sentía alivio, la peor parte ya había pasado.

—Lo entiendo —dijo suavemente consiguiendo que todos hicieran silencio nuevamente—, y de verdad lo siento —todos los que habían estado parados dispuestos a ir al escenario a calmarle se sentaron o fueron sentados por los adultos—. No pensé… que se iban a sentir así, se sintieron mal porque la atención de todos los monstruos se centraron en mí, ¿no es así? Se suponía que debía ayudar a que todos se llevaran mejor, pero me equivoqué, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero… también es culpa de ustedes, es culpa de todos —aseguró con más seguridad, hablar con Flowey de verdad había ayudado a desenredar su lengua—. Si se sentían mal podían hablar con sus amigos, hablar conmigo o hacer algo, pero si nos quedamos callados… nada va a cambiar.

Entre el público muchos se mostraron avergonzados, otros molestos y otros parecían estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Frisk prosiguió.

»Jamás se me ha dado el trato con los humanos y ésta es mi primera vez en una escuela, sentía emoción al pensar que… que iba a conocer a personas nuevas, quizás todo iba a ir mejor, pero… me equivoqué —les miró tranquilamente, el temor se había ido, ahora se fijaba en los niños humanos que le miraban atentamente—, no podía esperar a que todo fuera mejor si yo no ponía de mi parte, no me acerqué, no hablé, no… hice nada más que lamentarme, por eso… quiero cambiar y ustedes me han hecho darme cuenta de eso… de nuevo, lo siento mucho y… gracias —tomó aire y miró a Toriel—. Mamá, volveré a la escuela, ¿está bien?

La mujer simplemente asintió anonadada, Frisk sonrió y miró nuevamente al público. —Gracias por su atención, nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Bajó del escenario, todos estaban en silencio y así se mantuvieron incluso después de que Frisk saliera del lugar con Flowey en manos, después de eso ya no supieron nada más, Toriel volvió a tomar la palabra y mientras hablaba Frisk se había ido con paso apresurado hasta los jardines, puso a Flowey en el suelo y empezó a respirar con fuerza mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —Preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y al verle Flowey se pudo dar cuenta que estaba bien, estaba sonriendo y lloraba de aparente alegría.

—Lo hice, Flowey, lo conseguí —celebró secándose las lágrimas.

—No cantes victoria, ahora vas a tener que soportar a los mocosos en la escuela, otra vez. Pudiste haberte ahorrado el "volveré a la escuela", idiota.

Pero Frisk no le importaba, ya había hecho su parte, lo siguiente sería esperar.

.-

Los niños humanos se encontraban en grupos separados, todos dispersos por el patio de la escuela, la reunión de padres e hijos había terminado, ahora le correspondía a los adultos estar en las aulas escuchando el proceso que se iba a llevar a cabo en la escuela.

El patio que normalmente estaba lleno de alegría y risas estaba sumido en el silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, se habían organizado en sus grupos de clase casi por inercia, los niños de la clase de Frisk miraban al suelo avergonzados, excepto los niños que normalmente le molestaban, ellos parecían fastidiados y algo enojados.

—¿Quién se cree que es para hablarnos de esa forma? —Preguntó uno de ellos con frustración.

—Es solamente una cobarde que no puede hablar sin que el señor esponjoso y la directora estén con ella —murmuró otro.

—Yo sigo insistiendo que es chico —comentó otra voz.

—¿Eso realmente importa ahora? —Cuestionó el primero mirándole con desagrado— Es sólo de que vuelva para que le enseñemos cuál es su lugar, ¿no es así, Andy?

El rubio por su parte miraba aburrido al cielo, cuando escuchó su nombre simplemente miró a su compañero con fastidio.

—Sí, claro, por qué no, ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, pero a mí no me metan en sus costal —se levantó de su lugar—, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con lengua muda.

—¿A caso le tienes miedo? —Preguntó con burla uno de sus compañeros.

Andy bufó. —Ya quisiera.

Sin decir una palabra más se marchó del lugar ante la mirada de todos los niños de la escuela que habían asistido ese día, en uno de los grados superiores, donde los estudiantes de último año se encontraban una chica pelirroja se acercó a Acedera después de ver a Andy marcharse.

—Acedera, tú que eres nueva… ¿qué piensas al respecto? —Preguntó curiosa.

Acedera no quiso corregirla y decir que había sido su compañera por año y medio desde que se fundó la escuela, era normal que no la conociera, después de todo casi nunca estaba en el salón de clase. Todos sus compañeros le miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta, respuesta que fue dada con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Creo que Frisk estuvo fenomenal.

Nadie la contradijo.

Al final del día todos se marcharon a su semana de vacaciones, cuando volviesen a clase, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

* * *

❁ _La bestia que los atacó iba a por ambos.  
_ ❁ _Acedera va en último año, tiene diecisiete años y está próxima a la universidad.  
_ ❁ _Sí, a Acedera le gusta (de forma platónica) Frisk. No, no va a haber FriskxAcedera ni de asomo.  
_ ❁ _s_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Y aquí estamos! Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y, por si se lo estaban preguntando, no será la primera vez que van a ver una pelea seria, esta fue fácil porque simplemente fue escapar y quedarse quietos, no obstante, no será la única vez que Frisk estará al borde de la muerte. ¡Por otro lado! Me gustaría saber qué opinan de Acedera, he recibido mensajes hablando de ella y me ha gustado bastante cómo expresan sus opiniones, ¡más información y cosas en el epílogo de Rumex Acetosa!_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

 _ **Frida521:** ¡Hola! Un placer y te doy la bienvenida a SoulTale, me alegra que te guste el fic, ¡aún tenemos mucho trecho por recorrer! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos~_

 _ **Golden el amargado:** ¡Hola! Un placer leerte de nuevo, y descuida por el cap anterior, me alegra que te haya gustado de todas formas. Ok, primero respondo el comentario y luego tus preguntas, ya que son bastante interesantes. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y de verdad gracias por leer! Es genial que te esté gustanto danto la historia, en cuanto a tus preguntas..._

 **✿¿Cuál es la edad de Frisk?** _  
∟Frisk tiene 10 años, cerca a cumplir los 11.  
_

 **✿¿Los niños conocerán a Chara? ¿Chara le hará algo a los niños?** _  
∟Chara aparecerá en el fic, eso es definitivo, y los niños obviamente le van a conocer y sip, Chara va a hacerles algo a esos niños.  
_

 **✿¿Chara dejará de ser un/a crío/a malvada y asesina?  
** _∟Chara es Chara y Chara no va a cambiar, no por lo menos en mi fic =)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **zardX:** *Se estira los dedos antes de empezar a escribir* ¡Hola Zard! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Es un placer leerte de nuevo ¡y aquí vamos a responder!  
Ok, empezando porque Acedera es una flor y una planta medicinal, tiene un poco de relación con Flowey pero su nombre se lo eligió su mamá, lo que le pasó a Flowey no tiene repercusiones en su vida. Acedera sí va a poseer un alma, jamás metería a un personaje OC sin ninguna razón, y Dalia... ¡NO PUDE RESISTIRLO! ¡DALIA ES UNA BRUJA QUE MERECÍA APARECER! Ok no, pero la hermana de Acedera no es una bruja como lo es nuestra amada y querida Daliah de AA.  
Ahhh, conque a eso te referías. Bueno, te lo podría explicar pero es algo que va a aparecer más adelante, te diré algo para poder responderte un poco:  
Es posible, es decir, depende de las razas porque los monstruos zorro (Kitsune) se unieron en tiempos pasados con las humanas o así con varios monstruos, naciendo híbridos. Sí hay riesgos, pero riesgos que se pueden prevenir, nada que pueda matar de forma terrible a la madre.  
Aunque me encanta tu teoría con locura, es más, podría ser muy interesante verla a futuro, sin embargo, eso crearía una subtrama más entre todas las subtramas que ya tengo planeadas, pero es posible que pueda agregarla a futuro. ¡Muchas gracias por tu teoría, comentar y leer! ¡Nos leemos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 ** _Blinne:_** _Justamente casi has acertado, si bien no tuvo un flashback, actuó sin darse cuenta porque eso ya había pasado. A todos nos ha tocado cubrir a nuestros hermanos en cierto punto, aquí expliqué un poco sus razones para hacerlo, además de la presión de sus padres y que ya no puede hacer nada bien en la escuela. He aquí la muy fallida cita de Frisk y Acedera, espero que te haya gustado tanto romance (?) (No, no habrá shippeo, no al menos con estos dos). Andy fue el culpable de que todos los niños saltaran, si te das cuenta, los celos de los niños están muy avanzados y todos queriendo a Asgore, al saber que Frisk tenía su apellido... pues celos explotan, Andy aprovechó eso y simplemente les contó.  
_ _Me alegra que te guste Kouhei, necesitaba poner un niño humano cuerdo, no todos los humanos somos tan rencorosos y malvados.  
¡Oh Dios, Flowey se vería tan adorable como un bebé flor!  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! ¡Créeme de verdad que si Undyne o Sans hubiesen estado ahí muchos habrían sufrido! Y posible muchos tendrían que ir a terapia. Y aquí se explica bien qué fue lo que pasó, si bien algunos padres sí que son así, los niños también tuvieron la culpa, ellos querían a sus amigos monstruos de vuelta, pero se les fue la mano... ¡Lo bueno es que mamá Toriel los reprendió y Flowey casi los mata! :D  
Y sí, Flowey se desquitó y en el futuro habrá mucho más desquite.  
Muchas gracias por expresar todo eso sobre el fic, me halagas un montón y me alegra que te guste tanto, por sensaciones como esas es que sigo escribiendo, me hace feliz que a ustedes les guste tanto. Gracias por preocuparte por mí y descuida, en el próximo arco será el turno de Undyne de golpearlos a todos hasta que lloren!  
Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este súper capítulo te haya gustado, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **tavoXPX:** ¡Hola, gracias por leer! La verdad es que Frisk es alguien muy vulnerable y le atacaron de sorpresa así que no pudo hacer nada, Flowey casi crea una guerra civil y mata niños, y lo habría conseguido si Toriel no interrumpía (en serio). ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos!_

 _ **FaZe Erza:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que moría de ganas por responderte poooorque has llegado a tocar un tema muy importante que necesitaba explicar, así que todo el mensaje de respuesta será prácticamente la respuesta a tu pregunta:_

 **✿¿Por qué Frisk no se defiende? ¿Defensa personal estaría mal?** _  
∟Bueno, hablamos de Frisk pacifista, pero este Frisk no sólo conoce la ruta Pacifista, Frisk conoce gran mayoría de las rutas neutrales. La defensa personal definitivamente no está mal, sin embargo, esta vez le atacaron de sorpresa y Frisk aprendió en el subsuelo que no todo se resuelve con violencia, porque, en mi ideal de este fic, la primera ruta que consiguió Frisk no fue la Pacifista, fue una Neutral, porque defendiéndose mató, no especificaré a quién o a quienes. Bien, sabrás que defenderse no es sinónimo de asesinar, pero, Frisk en ningún momento no se defendió, contra Andy se defendió, a punta de coqueteos pero lo hizo, trató de hablar con Andy y lo coniguió, lo que quería dejar a entender es que hay más de una forma de defenderse, aunque Frisk tomó muy malas decisiones, tales como no querer hablar con todos para arreglar los problemas o depender demasiado de sus amigos, eso está bien, hasta cierto punto.  
Frisk se pudo defender, pudo agarrar un palo y defenderse de todo el mundo pero no lo hizo, decidió ser paciente, valiente y amable. Aguantó (significado de paciencia) todo lo que le lanzaron sin actuar, ese fue su problema. Defenderse está bien, pero a Frisk defenderse no le importa porque no es la primera vez que pasa por estos problemas, aun si esta es su primera vez en la escuela.  
Pero, en cuanto a sus amigos ya es una cosa muy diferente, Frisk poco le importa lo que le pase, si se meten con sus amigos ya tiene una razón por la cual "Luchar", no literal, pero sí busca defenderlos.  
Resumiendo: Frisk sabe que es muy capaz, pero decide mantenerse al margen, no quiere pelear, no quiere seguirles el juego porque defenderse como un humano normalmente lo haría conllevaría a que la pelea fuera eterna hasta que uno de los dos pierda. Porque defender si bien es (cito de Google) "Guardar o proteger contra un ataque, un peligro o un daño", también es "Interceder o hablar en favor de una persona o una cosa", Frisk prefiere hablar, no luchar, hay muchas formas de defenderse y eso se lo enseñaron sus amigos en el subsuelo.  
Y luego está la ruta Genocida, pero esa es otra historia._

 _Muchas gracias en serio por la pregunta porque quería dejar esto en claro, porque la verdad necesitaba dar claridad en el asunto. Créeme que te digo que Frisk es mi personaje favorito (y mi amor platónico), y me duele hacerle sufrir, ¡pero es necesario para el drama! *inserte cara de Mettaton aquí*  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que sigas la historia, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Axeex:** La explicación de por qué no se defiende está arriba, ¡y el palo aparecerá, descuida! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos! Y sí, Frisk es muy vulnerable a ser poseído/a por Chara =)_

 _ **Jordaristoteles:** ¡Hola! ¡Es un placer leerte nuevamente! Y descuida, largos o cortos tus comentarios siempre son muy interesantes.  
Me alegra que te gusta la relación de Frisk y Acedera, obviamente como amigos. La verdad es que me interesa bastante que te fijes en Acedera, porque ciertamente hay cosas de ella que en un futuro son importantes para la trama. La verdad es que como dijo, Frisk es el primer amigo que tiene en mucho tiempo, desde que se volvió la secretaria no sale, no habla con nadie y solamente trabaja, así que Frisk es como la primer persona que se le vuelve a acercar en mucho tiempo.  
¡Y acertaste! Asgore jamás ha ido a la escuela con el tridente en público, el tridente es un arma, una que deja guardada porque se juró que no volvería a lastimar a nadie. Sí, Acedera es un alma y aunque no recuerde que la mató, sí dejó repercusiones en ella, como su miedo al rey y también pirofobia.  
Y Asgore... amo a Asgore, pero debo hacerlo sufrir un poquito antes de darle amor ;o;  
La secretaria fue contratada por su madre, la vicedirectora, aquí más o menos explico por qué Acedera la cubre, aunque todo el mundo se cuestiona por qué la contrataron.  
Y aquí también explico un poco más arriba qué pasó con esos niños, en cuanto a al niño que le ayudó... bingo, es un alma, podrás reconocerlas a futuro porque siempre que Frisk pida por ayuda las almas vendrán a ayudarle.  
¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

❁ **Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo I**  
 _∟Era hora de aprender cuándo ser paciente._


	15. (2) Epílogo I

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Este capítulo no es necesario ser leído, simplemente sirve para entender un poco más a dónde va dirigida la historia. Acedera es de mi propiedad, si deseas omitir todo lo que viene en este capítulo está bien, te recomiendo leer desde la Trigésima cuarta entrada. No se van a responder comentarios en este epílogo, sin embargo, todo serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo. Con esto finalizamos Rumex Acetosa._

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Rumex Acetosa**

「La historia de la humana a quién el tiempo sobraba 」

—❁—❁—❁—  
 **Epílogo I  
** Paciencia  
—❁—❁—❁—

 ** _Abril/12/2XXX  
_** Primera entrada. _  
_He decidido empezar esta especie de diario ya que eso es lo que me ha recomendado mi terapeuta, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo un diario podrá ayudarme, pero se supone que debo escribir aquí cosas de mí y de lo que me pasa día a día.  
Siendo sincera, no soy tan disciplinada con este tipo de cosas, así que es posible que me pase varios días sin escribir.  
En fin, creo que una buena forma de empezar esta libreta es explicando el por qué mi terapeuta me pidió que empezara a escribir, o quizás, también por qué tengo un terapeuta. Bueno.  
La semana pasada llegaron los monstruos a invadirnos, ok, supongo que poniéndolo de esa forma suena bastante espeluznante, pero la verdad es que no parecen ser peligrosos o eso es lo que dice papá, como sea, desde entonces no he tenido nada más que pesadillas de monstruos atacándome y siguiéndome, según los tratados y acuerdos que se han hecho hasta ahora, debemos convivir con ellos, mamá no quiere que esté asustada así que me ha llevado con el señor García para que me atienda (él es mi terapeuta).  
Básicamente es eso, ¿qué más puedo decir? Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana, voy en quinto de bachillerato y tengo 16 años, hoy no ha sido un día muy productivo además de que compramos este libro para que empezara a escribir.  
Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir.

 ** _Abril/13/2XXX_**  
Segunda entrada.  
He soñado una vez más algo horrible, recién me he despertado a escribirlo porque estoy segura que se me olvidará dentro de unas horas.  
Estaba en un bosque, me perseguían un montón de monstruos con apariencia de perros, pero no estaba sola, había una niña conmigo, ella corría y buscaba esconderse, yo iba con ella. No entiendo de dónde saco este tipo de sueños, ¿Tanto me afecta la llegada de esos monstruos?

 ** _Abril/14/2XXX_**  
Tercera entrada.  
Me he encontrado con uno de esos perros monstruo hoy, fue un gran shock, pero conseguí no gritar cuando se me abalanzó encima buscando que le acariciara. Jamás lo había visto además de mis sueños, ¿quizás habrá sido por haber visto la televisión?

 ** _Abril/20/2XXX  
_** Cuarta entrada.  
He olvidado que este libro existía, mi madre me ha regañado por no seguirlo con frecuencia como mi terapeuta me recomendó, apenas pude contarle de las otras pesadillas que ocurrieron en estos seis días y me ha pedido que escribiera lo que recordara hoy.  
Siendo breve (porque no creo que sea necesario repetir algo de lo que ya le conté al señor García), me di cuenta que los monstruos de mis sueños perseguían a la niña, no a mí, es extraño que estos sueños aparezcan tan seguidos, no comprendo, siempre nos están persiguiendo o bueno, la persiguen a ella, pero por alguna forma la acompaño y no puedo alejarme de ella. Hemos estado en un lugar con nieve, otro con agua y otro con fuego, me han dicho que eso puede significar que me esté acercando a algo realmente importante o malo.  
El fuego es sinónimo de infierno, ¿qué vendrá después del infierno? Tengo miedo.

 ** _Abril/21/2XXX  
_** Quinta entrada.  
No dormí en toda la noche, mamá se ha dado cuenta que no estoy bien, ha conseguido un trabajo en la nueva escuela de humanos y monstruos de la ciudad, la directora es un monstruo, según tengo entendido. Asistiré a esa escuela, mamá quiere que trate más con los monstruos, el señor García ha dicho que puede que un poco de socialización me pueda ayudar, eso espero.

 ** _Abril/22/2XXX  
_** Sexta entrada.  
La noche anterior tampoco dormí, estoy exhausta y apenas he podido fijarme en las clases. Dalia le ha dicho a mamá que se marchaba de gira con su banda, mamá le había conseguido un trabajo como secretaria, al parecer no quieren dejar mala imagen así que ayudaré un poco.  
No sé nada de llevar una secretaría y es posible que se den cuenta que estoy suplantando a mi hermana, mamá me ha comprado un suéter que me hace ver algo mayor, quizás con esto al menos podré despistar a los niños.

 ** _Abril/24/2XXX_**  
Séptima entrada.  
Vi un mundo gris y flores amarillas, un enorme monstruo y luego oscuridad. ¿Es así el infierno?

 ** _Abril/30/2XXX  
_** Octava entrada.  
Sigo trabajando como secretaria, Dalia no ha vuelto y yo no he vuelto a mis clases, no me quejo, no es como si quisiera ir a clases, aunque aquí hay mucho trabajo, supongo que es mejor que biología, odio el esqueleto falso de la señora Rose.  
No he dormido mucho tampoco, apenas unas pequeñas siestas, sé que cuando el señor García lea esto se va a enojar conmigo por no dormir, se supone que debo escribir mis sueños en esta cosa, pero no quiero ver qué pasa después de esa oscuridad.

 ** _Mayo/03/2XXX_**  
El monstruo la mató y me mató a mí también, me vio, me encontró, intenté correr intenté escapar llamé por ayuda hice todo lo que pude pero vino tras mí todo tenía fuego había fuego por todos lados quería escapar quería irme quería que se alejara de mí estaba muerta estábamos muertas su tridente me alcanzó y me atravesó dolió mucho y aún había fuego mucho fuego.  
No debí dormir.

 ** _Mayo/04/2XXX  
_** Décima entrada.  
Ya no es necesario que siga escribiendo aquí, ya no volveré con el señor García, después de mi ataque de pánico mamá decidió que ese hombre me estaba haciendo mal. Me disculpé con él debidamente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
Sigo trabajando en la secretaría, hay mucho trabajo y Dalia todavía no ha vuelto, al menos escribir aquí me ayuda bastante, no quiero tener que relacionarme demasiado con monstruos por el momento.

 ** _Septiembre/02/2XXX  
_** Onceava entrada.  
He decidido retomar la escritura, me he percatado que últimamente estoy olvidando muchas cosas del día a día y he leído un artículo en internet que llevar un diario puede ayudar a eso.  
A lo largo de estos meses han ocurrido bastantes cosas, cosas en mi vida personal y cosas a nivel global. Los monstruos a los que tanto temimos en un inicio nos están salvando.  
Las noticias no hacen nada más que hablar de ellos, lamentablemente, los medios visuales han empezado a dejar de lado las premisas de las acciones benéficas que los monstruos están haciendo, suplantándolas por todas las desgracias que ocurren, otra vez.  
Asesinatos de monstruos, es decir, no monstruos asesinando sino personas asesinando monstruos, grupos terroristas en contra de los monstruos, asociaciones de erradicación y demás es el pan de cada día en las noticias, por eso, he decidido dejar de verlos, el periódico y la internet parecen más confiables.  
Los monstruos han empezado varios programas de recuperación del medio ambiente, han ayudado a países pobres como la mayoría de los que se encuentran en Asia y África. Es triste ver que mientras ellos ayudan al mundo creando asociaciones benéficas y sociales, los humanos crean varias en su contra.  
En cuanto a mí, extraño la escuela, es algo extraño y que jamás había ocurrido antes, después de todo, nunca he sido gran fanática de las matemáticas, no obstante, la secretaría no es más agradable que las clases, he pedido casi medio año de educación por estar llenando formularios y ayudando a mamá a suplantar a Dalia.  
Sé que debería hablar con ella al respecto, sin embargo, prefiero darle tiempo, tarde o temprano va a entender.

 ** _Septiembre/21/2XXX_**  
Catorceava entrada.  
Me he enterado que la señora Toriel (la jefa de mi madre, la directora de la escuela) es la madre de la persona actual que trabaja en la embajada de los monstruos y también es la ex esposa del rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr. Es curioso, pues la persona que sirve en la embajada es apenas un menor de aproximadamente nueve años, Frisk Dreemurr, si no mal recuerdo ese es su nombre.  
En otras noticias, Dalia volvió, pero mamá no la dejó trabajar, se ha pintado el cabello de colores y se lo ha cortado de una forma extravagante. Al parecer trabajaré un poco más en este lugar.

 ** _Octubre/22/2XXX_**  
Dieciochoava entrada.  
Han atentado contra el rey de los monstruos, ha sido una noticia tremenda, noticia que solamente fue cubierta por internet. Lo comprendo, si hubiese sido por televisión muchos monstruos y humanos se habrían alterado.  
Sorprendentemente, el conflicto fue resuelto ese mismo día, no murió nadie, simplemente hablaron con el grupo terrorista.  
¿Qué es lo que tienen los monstruos? Nadie puede disolver un grupo terrorista con una sola reunión.

 ** _Septiembre/21/2XXX_**  
Décimo novena entrada.  
Ha pasado un año, había olvidado este diario, en mi defensa, he estado más ocupada con la secretaría que nunca, he estado haciendo órdenes de castigo y también recibiendo cartas de protesta, todo empezó por la llegada de Frisk Dreemurr a la escuela. Junto con Flowey la flor se han encargado de alterar todo el orden que había en este lugar, no comprendo cómo consiguieron poner todo de cabeza con solamente su presencia.  
Al parecer, la señora Toriel va a tomar cartas en el asunto.

 ** _Septiembre/25/2XXX_**  
Vigésima segunda entrada.  
Flowey la flor fue "expulsado" de la escuela, pero nada ha estado más tranquilo, es todo un problema, los humanos siguen entrando en conflictos con los monstruos y Frisk Dreemurr parece ser la causa de esto.  
Frisk es una persona muy extraña, no habla así que se comunica conmigo por medio de notas y tiene la extraña manía de coquetearme, no entraré en detalles, es muy vergonzoso.  
Ha decidido (Frisk) ayudarme en la secretaría buscando pagar su último castigo, la verdad es que es una compañía de lo más grata, había olvidado lo que era hablar con alguien, desde que trabajo en este lugar mis amigos dejaron de hablarme y todos me tratan como si fuera una adulta.  
Frisk por otra parte, me hace sentir como una adolescente normal, es extraño, hablarle me hace sentir muy bien.  
Frisk es una persona muy especial, además de paciente, me agrada.

 ** _Octubre/01/2XXX_**  
Vigésima quinta entrada.  
Lo vi, al rey de los monstruos y debo admitir que me he espantado. No sé de dónde vino o por qué llegó, le pedí a Dalia que me suplantara una vez lo encontré.  
Me espantó, no sé de dónde vino esa reacción si era la primera vez que lo veía personalmente, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que es peligroso, muy peligroso.  
Es ridículo, pero creo que le tengo miedo, ¿por qué será?

 ** _Octubre/02/2XXX_**  
Vigésima sexta entrada.  
Hoy tuve examen, después de tanto tiempo decidí volver a clase para al menos presentarlo. No entendí nada, estoy más que segura que fallé, la verdad debí haberlo esperado, no he estado en clases en todo el año. Debería hablar con mamá al respecto, sin embargo, cuando lo hice me regañó, no por la mala calificación sino por haber abandonado mi lugar en la secretaría dejando a Dalia.  
Creo que mamá está tomando muy en serio mi papel como secretaria, no se preocupa por mi escuela, es el colmo que el único que me pregunte al respecto sea Frisk porque casi nunca veo a papá y si estuviera cerca, estoy segura que estaría de acuerdo con mamá.  
Hablando de Frisk, le golpearon hoy, de verdad me preocupa qué pueda pasarle, claramente todo ha estado muy extraño por su culpa, pero no puedo decirle eso, necesita apoyo, no quiero que se sienta mal, de alguna forma, se ha vuelto importante para mi día a día, por eso, he hecho un trato con Flowey la flor, voy a ayudarlo a entrar a la escuela de esa forma Frisk estará a salvo, he estado leyendo el manual de convivencia y la carta de expulsión de la señora Toriel toda la tarde, me he atrasado en trabajo pero creo que he encontrado algo.

 ** _Octubre/10/2XXX_**  
Trigésima entrada.  
No ha servido de nada lo que hicimos, sacaron a Frisk de la escuela y desde entonces me he sentido algo sola, no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí la presencia de Frisk.

 ** _Octubre/15/2XXX_**  
Trigésima tercera entrada.  
He tenido una cita con Frisk.  
Con Frisk.  
Debo admitir, estaba bastante nerviosa, pensé que ir a la biblioteca le iba a aburrir, no sabía qué íbamos a hacer allí, si hablar o leer, leer no habría sido muy productivo, después de todo, estaríamos en silencio y según creo en las citas se debe convivir, pero en la biblioteca no se puede hacer ruido así que estaba segura que iba a ser un desastre.  
Y lo fue, pero no porque no hubiésemos hablado, sino porque una bestia nos atacó hoy, las autoridades están investigando qué fue lo que pasó, las descripciones que les di al parecer no coincidieron con ningún tipo de monstruo, siguen preguntándose si fue una ilusión y papá sigue diciendo que no me va a dejar salir sola nuevamente.  
Ha sido espantoso, pero al final del día todo salió bien, la familia de Frisk nos salvó y estoy ahora mismo entera por su causa, Frisk me salvó como cuatro veces el día de hoy, debería agradecerle.

 ** _Octubre/17/2XXX_**  
Trigésima cuarta entrada.  
Hoy Frisk ha hablado con todos en la reunión de padres de familia, por primera vez escucho su voz, las palabras que dijo hoy y las palabras que dijo en nuestra cita han conseguido cambiar algo dentro de mí. Frisk es una persona maravillosa, paciente, un valor que mi padre ha buscado inculcarme desde que he sido menor, pero Frisk me ha enseñado algo nuevo, me ha enseñado que debo aprender cuándo ser paciente.  
Creía que dándole tiempo a mis padres me iban a entender, pero sencillamente hay cosas a las que no se les puede dar tiempo. Quiero estudiar nuevamente, quiero vivir mi vida y no la que mis padres desean que sea de Dalia.  
Hablaré con ellos hoy mismo.

 ** _Octubre/19/2XXX_**  
Trigésima quinta entrada.  
No escribí ayer porque me tardé todo el día en poder reunir el valor para hablarles a mis padres. Cielos, estoy muy feliz, aunque se disgustaron al inicio con mis palabras conseguí hacerles entender, volveré a la escuela, o bueno, mejor dicho, me tomaré lo que queda de año de la escuela y tomaré tutorías, luego, el próximo año repetiré curso para poder reforzar todo lo que me perdí. El compañero de cocina de mamá le ha recomendado un buen tutor, me han advertido que iba a necesitar mucha calma para tratar con él, pero si consigue ayudarme, todo estará bien.  
Le debo mucho a Frisk, es increíble cómo ha cambiado mi vida, le aprecio demasiado, sin su ayuda no habría entendido el verdadero significado de ser paciente, sin su ayuda no habría hecho ni la mitad de cosas que he hecho en estos días, mi humor ha mejorado considerablemente y me siento con fuerzas nuevas para continuar, jamás me había sentido de esta forma.

 ** _Octubre/21/2XXX_**  
Trigésima sexta entrada.  
He estado releyendo el diario, me sorprenden las primeras páginas, ¿en serio escribí eso? No recuerdo absolutamente nada de esas cosas.

 ** _Octubre/22/2XXX_**  
Trigésima séptima entrada.  
Me he sentido extraña, me duele la cabeza y el pecho, además, siento como si me estuvieran observando, ¿estaré volviéndome loca por haber leído esas extrañas páginas del inicio?

 ** _Octubre/23/2XXX_**  
Trigésima octava entrada.  
He soñado con algo extraño hoy, vi a una niña extraña de lazo rojo, llevaba un cuchillo de plástico, estaba llorando y me gritaba que corriera, después se lanzó encima de mí y luego desapareció. No comprendo, ¿qué cosas estoy soñando? Debería hablar con mamá para que me lleve a algún terapeuta, me pregunto si sabrá de alguno.

 ** _Octubre/24/2XXX_**  
Trigésima sexta entrada.  
Me he dado cuenta que alguien escribió tres entradas antes de esta en mi diario, de seguro es Dalia haciéndome una broma nuevamente.

…

..

.

 ** _[*Las primeras y algunas páginas finales fueron arrancadas del diario._**  
 ** _*En la portada del diario se lee: "Propiedad de Acedera Paence Laurence.]_**

* * *

❁ _Acedera es el nombre de una flor, en el lenguaje de las flores, Acedera significa Paciencia. El nombre científico de la Acedera es Rumex Acetosa._  
❁ _El diario de Acedera fue escrito en su totalidad por ella.  
_ ❁ _Acedera tiene pirofobia._

* * *

✿ **Siguiente arco: Tussilago Fárfara** ✿  
 _Justicia pagaba los errores de otro.  
_ ❋ _La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban._


	16. (3) Frisk vende galletas

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Participación de OC de relleno_ _._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no nos hemos visto, ¡pues bueno! Aquí vengo de nuevo y he vuelto para quedarme y seguir publicando. ¡Por cierto! Se darán cuenta que este capítulo no es de los mejores que he hecho, ¿saben de esos capítulos que hay que hacer para salir de ello y poder seguir con lo interesante? ¡Este es uno de ellos!  
_ _Ahora, hablando seriamente, muchísimas gracias a todos de corazón, el apoyo que me han dado en serio es lo que me ha impulsado a continuar con la historia, sus comentarios, el apoyo, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, ¡esto es posible gracias a ustedes!  
Empezaré a subir capítulos de agregado al fic, unos que no tienen que ver con el arco, pero que sirven para enterarse qué ha ocurrido, también, lean la información del final, hay algunas cosas que quiero comentarles. ¡Sin más, les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **Prólogo  
** —❋—❋—❋—

 _La séptima alma fue la de_ _**Justicia** _.__

 _ **Justicia**_ _no se perdió,_ __**Justicia**_ _conocía muy bien el camino que estaba tomando en el momento en el que entró al bosque de la falda del monte.__

 _Aunque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y escalar no era uno de sus deportes favoritos, entró a aquel lugar por su propia voluntad, había ido allí con el sombrero de vaquero de su abuelo y la pistola que su padre guardaba recelosamente en el escritorio de su estudio, la pistola tenía siete balas, siete balas para defenderse._

 _Le habían abandonado a su suerte, pero no iba a volver, debía ir al monte, buscar alguna pertenencia de los seis niños que ya habían caído allí y luego volver a casa. Debía hacerlo si quería volver, debía hacerlo si quería que se hiciera_ _**justicia.**_

 _No era_ _**Justicia** _quien debió ir al monte, sin embargo, decidió tomar el lugar de su hermana, porque_ _ella había cometido un error, ella se había equivocado al hablar de más, mas eso no simbolizaba que podían apedrearla y juzgarla injustamente.__

 _Si necesitaba hacer eso para que hicieran lo que era justo, lo haría._

 _Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que alrededor del bosque no había nada, ni en la falda, ni en la cima, en la cima simplemente había un enorme cráter, el que algunos ancianos reconocían como la entrada al mundo de los monstruos. ¿Y si los demás niños habían caído allí?_

 _No era valiente, pero saltó, no sabiendo que había sellado su destino. Buscando_ _**justicia** _se encontró con la muerte.__

 _Así fue como_ _**Justicia** _murió sin tener un juicio justo.__

—✿—❁—✿—✿—✿—✿—✿—❋—✿—

 **SoulTale**  
 **Tussilago Fárfara**

「La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban 」

—❋—❋—❋—  
 **Capítulo XV**  
Frisk vende galletas  
—❋—❋ — ❋—

Frisk terminó de empacar la última caja, una vez lo hizo miró a Flowey con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, la flor simplemente bufó.

—Ya terminó —informó de forma monótona rodando los ojos.

Acedera se acercó al escuchar a Flowey y con cinta adhesiva cerró la caja con fuerza, esa era la última del día.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto —dijo Acedera sonriéndole a Frisk mientras se levantaba—, de verdad quiero que todo quede limpio para recibir a la nueva secretaria.

Ese era el último día de Acedera en la escuela, pero nadie parecía lamentarlo realmente, ni ella ni su madre, quizás Frisk fue la única persona que expresó sentirse mal al respecto, pero ella le calmó sonriendo.

—Volveré el próximo año.

No quedaban menos de unos dos meses para que eso ocurriera, ella lucía alegre por poder volver a la escuela, era como si dejar la secretaría hubiese solucionado casi todos sus problemas. Nadie había ido a despedirse de ella además de Toriel, uno que otro maestro (dos, en realidad), Monster Kid y Frisk (quién arrastró a Flowey consigo). ¿Se sintió mal? Para nada, ella era muy consciente de que no había hecho amigos en la escuela y por ende, no había quién la extrañara.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo —dijo Acedera cargando la pesada caja hasta la pirámide en la que las amontonaba.

—¡Por fin! Demonios, se tardan años —se quejó Flowey—, ¿dónde está el otro mocoso?

—En clase, tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que Monster Kid vuelva —contestó Acedera tranquilamente buscando su bolso—, también deberías volver a clase, Frisk. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Frisk negó con la cabeza sonriendo. " _No es nada"_ le decía.

—Oh, por poco lo olvido —dijo Acedera rebuscando algo en su carpeta, era un papel amarillo, papel que le entregó con una sonrisa nerviosa—, espero que te guste.

El papel le libraba de todo castigo que debía, sin servicio social, sin tener que limpiar los casilleros, incluso le libraba de un par de clases de civismo en las que se había metido por los problemas causados antes de marcharse de la escuela. Frisk le miró con confusión, ella desvió la mirada ruborizada.

—Bueno… no soy muy buena pensando en regalos y… era lo mínimo que podía hacer, o sea, se supone que no debería hacerlo, pero como me voy… —se aclaró la garganta, se sentía tonta.

 _"Muchas gracias, de verdad"_ dijo Frisk en señas.

Flowey gruñó, sabía que era su turno de hablar.

—Te está agradeciendo —dijo de forma cortante—. ¡¿Por qué me ponen a hacer esto a mí?! ¡Tú usabas notas, ¿no?!

Frisk le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que las bocinas de la escuela sonaban, Toriel desde su oficina estaba dando un anuncio.

 _—Un saludo a todos los estudiantes, les recordamos que el día de hoy comienza el proceso de integración entre humanos y monstruos, en unos momentos se les asignará a todos un grupo y luego ciertas actividades, por favor, diríjanse a sus aulas para ser asignados._

—Ve —dijo Acedera colgándose su mochila al hombro—. Te escribiré esta noche, infórmame qué tal sale todo, ¿vale?

Frisk le miró fijamente y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza mientras se marchaba despidiéndose con la mano, dejando a la humana sola con Flowey. La castaña sonrió incluso después de que Frisk desapareció tras la puerta, estaba genuinamente feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Pedófila —murmuró Flowey con asco, erizándola.

.-

El grupo de Frisk era ciertamente pequeño y extraño, pero como si hubiese hecho a su justa medida, eran solamente cuatro niños, Monster Kid, Feli, Helena y Kouhei, luego se encontraba Frisk, en cierta forma, se podía ver equilibrado, dos humanos nada problemáticos junto con dos monstruos amigables y Frisk que podía llevarse bien con los monstruos y no dejar a los humanos de lado (ya no más).

Monster Kid sonreía con emoción mientras Feli estaba sentado sin decir o hacer mucho, simplemente miraba fijamente a los humanos casi con recelo, como si temiese que se metieran con Frisk nuevamente.

—¡Es una suerte que nos hubiesen ubicado por edades! —Comentó Monster Kid sonriente, con inocencia no enterándose de lo incómoda que era al situación.

Kouhei bajó la mirada callado, se veía indiferente y algo aburrido, Helena por su parte no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, nerviosa, casi desesperada, Frisk lo notó y Feli pareció hacerlo también, pero fue el niño flama quién habló primero.

—¿A quién buscas? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

Helena casi saltó en su puesto, nerviosa titubeó antes de contestar de forma muy débil—: Mi… h-hermano… Héctor…

Parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, Frisk quiso darle un poco de apoyo, Feli podría traducir lo que quisiese decir, le habría dicho que estaban felices de tenerla en el grupo y que después vería a su hermano, pero alguien más se le adelantó de nuevo, Kouhei.

—Eres demasiado dependiente de tu hermano —dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó no muy segura, pero Kouhei rodó los ojos.

—Y eres muy sumisa, ¿por qué siquiera te disculpas? Fíjate, si no quieres estar aquí está bien, habla con Asgore Dreemurr para que te cambien de grupo con tu hermano y todo solucionado, ¿no? De verdad, será muy incómodo para nosotros y para ti trabajar si lloras todo el tiempo.

Helena se quedó callada al igual que los otros cuatro compañeros, Kouhei los miró confundido, no entendiendo el repentino silencio. Así fue como Helena, sin repentino aviso se levantó apurada y salió corriendo lejos del grupo.

—Oye, te pasaste —dijo Monster Kid mirando a Kouhei con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad —respondió Kouhei cruzándose de brazos—, si no le gusta pues muy mal por ella.

Frisk le miró con preocupación y buscó con la mirada a Helena, estaba que estuviese bien. Kouhei por su parte bufó y miró a otro lado, el grupo de repente estaba sumido en un silencio incómodo.

—¡Muy bien, niñitas, vamos a empezar con esto!

Todos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar a Undyne, la maestra sonreía con emoción mientras se cruzaba los brazos obteniendo así una apariencia imponente, Frisk sonrió con alegría al igual que Monster Kid, Kouhei y Feli se encogieron en sus lugares.

—¿Vas a ser nuestra guía, Undyne? —Preguntó Monster Kid con emoción.

—¡Por supuesto! Y no se muestren tan felices, ¡porque los voy a entrenar tanto que para el final de esta socialización serán los mejores amigos, quieran o no!

Frisk rió y Kouhei frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que esto es solamente para mejorar las cosas con los monstruos, no para conseguir amigos —comentó el niño humano con cierta incomodidad.

Undyne le miró fijamente antes de reír.

—¡Fujujuju! ¡Eso dices ahora! Ya hablaremos después de mi entrenamiento, mocoso —comentó divertida.

Kouhei se encogió más en su lugar.

—Disculpe, señorita Undyne, pero nos falta una compañera, Helena se fue corriendo —dijo Feli levantando la mano.

—¿Helena? ¿La de 2-A? —Preguntó enrocando una ceja, Frisk, Feli y Monster Kid asintieron con la cabeza— Ugh, eso es un problema, la metieron aquí por su conducta afable con los monstruos, a ver con quién podemos suplantarla… —comentó mirando a todos lados.

Lo que no dijo Undyne, era que Helena había sido incluida en el grupo fue por su buen trato con Frisk, siendo ella parte de los pocos humanos de su edad que no parecían odiarle.

—Ah, ya sé —dijo golpeando con un puño su mano y sonriendo un poco con malicia, los niños se miraron confundidos entre ellos, entonces, la maestra pareció encontrar a alguien entre todos los niños—. ¡Hey! ¡Rose! ¡Sí, tú! ¡Ven aquí, florecilla!

En menos de un minuto, una niña de cabello pelirrojo ondulado recogido en coletas, vestido azul brillante y ojos color avellana estaba mirando a Undyne con curiosidad, parecía una niñita delicada, impresionaba con su apariencia.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, señorita Undyne?

—Sí, te conseguí un grupo, te harás con los Punks —comentó señalando a los niños que estaban sentados con una sonrisa—. Punks, ésta es Rose, estudiante nueva de intercambio.

—Hola —saludó Feli.

—¡Un placer! —Sonrió Monster Kid.

Kouhei movió la cabeza y Frisk le saludó con la mano.

Ella los miró en silencio por un momento, analizándolos uno por uno de pies a cabeza, en un par de ocasiones entrecerró los ojos, los niños se sintieron incómodos, en especial Monster Kid, que sentía cómo ella se le acercaba más y más.

—Oye… ¿ocurre algo? —Preguntó Monster Kid confundido.

—Tú… ¿qué le pasaron a tus brazos? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja confundida.

—Uh… no… ¿no tengo? —Respondió inseguro.

—Hey, ¿acaso te parecemos ganado como para que nos estés mirando así? —Preguntó Kouhei encogiéndose en su lugar.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó la niña de la nada ignorando a Kouhei y mirando aún a Monster Kid con fijación.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Monster Kid confundido.

—¡Es que eres taaaaaaan adorable! —Exclamó abrazándolo de todas formas— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Eres una cosita pequeña! ¡Y tú también! —Gritó mirando a Feli sin soltar a Monster Kid— ¿Si te abrazo me quemarás?

—Sí —respondió Feli casi mintiendo, no quería que esa niña rara lo tocara.

—Oh… ¡Creo que lo vale! ¡Ven aquí, llamita!

Undyne estaba que moría de risa, Kouhei miraba a la niña perplejo y Frisk habría estado igual, si la cara de terror de Feli buscando huir de las garras de la niña humana no hubiese sido tan graciosa que le hizo reír con Undyne.

Algo le decía que sus días estaban por mejorar.

.-

—Entonces… ¿seremos exploradores? ¿Algo así como los Scout? —Preguntó Kouhei confundido dejando de leer el folleto explicativo que Undyne les había entregado.

Estaban reunidos en el patio, sentados en círculo alejados de los demás grupos con sus guías, a lo lejos se veía que Asgore servía de guía para algunos estudiantes de grados superiores, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver y saludaba a Frisk, saludo que le devolvía con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Exactamente! He estado viendo por internet métodos de integración, ¡¿y qué mejor forma de integrarse que siendo uno con la naturaleza?! ¡La superficie está llena de riquezas que ustedes los humanos no aprovechan! ¡PUES APRENDERÁN A APROVECHARLAS!

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Rose saltando de emoción.

—Eh… Rose, eso significa que vamos a vivir en el bosque por unos días —dijo Kouhei mirándola contrariado.

—¿Eso es malo? —Preguntó confundida mirando a sus compañeros.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y Rose sonrió de nuevo, aplaudiendo y salta to otra vez.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora vamos a seguir este cronograma de cosas por hacer en estos días —dijo Undyne mirando una lista bastante larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Vamos a morir, ¿no es así? —Susurró Feli con angustia.

 _"Para nada, ¡será divertido!"_ Le animó Frisk con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a morir! —Saltó Rose alegremente.

Frisk le miró fijamente, ciegamente era graciosa y su ánimo a lograba el ambiente, no obstante era preocupante que se alegrara por todo lo que Undyne o los niños monstruos dijeran.

—¡Primero venderemos galletas! ¡Vamos a darle a la sociedad galletas hechas de esmero, sudor y bastante pasión! —Exclamó Undyne levantando los brazos emocionada.

Frisk se quedó en su lugar, cocinar con Undyne… no era una muy buena idea, no mientras Toriel no estuviese cerca.

—¿Las cocinaremos nosotros? —Preguntó Monster Kid emocionándose.

—¡Claramente! No le vamos a dar a las personas unas frías y tristes galletas y has en fábrica. ¡Todo lo bueno viene hecho en casa! ¡¿Quién ofrece su casa?!

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Cocinemos en mi casa! —Exclamó Rose saltando mientras levantaba la mano.

 _"¿En serio quieres hacer galletas? No creo que sea una muy buena idea"_ señaló Frisk riendo nerviosamente, recordando todas las veces que cocinaban sin vigilancia de Toriel.

—… tienes razón —dijo Undyne imitándole—. Eh… ¡Bueno! Conozco un lugar donde sí que saben hacer galletas llenas de… eh… ¡cariño!

—¡Está bien! —Apoyó Rose aún de buen humor.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Monster Kid curioso.

—Al centro comercial —respondió Undyne parándose con las manos en la cintura, mirando al horizonte—. ¡Vamos! ¡Al autobús!

Undyne, Monster Kid y Rose emprendieron carrera fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los otros alumnos; Frisk, Kouhei y Feli caminaron más lentamente, más que nada, porque Kouhei no parecía tener la motivación para correr y Frisk no podía dejarlo sólo, y Feli no iba a dejar a Frisk a solas con Kouhei.

 _"¿Entonces no tendremos clases?"_ Preguntó Frisk.

—No, no por lo menos esta semana, será enteramente para la reintegración, luego, volveremos a clases pero se seguirán haciendo las actividades por lo menos hasta que acabe el mes —explicó Feli—, o por lo menos así fue la última vez.

 _"¿Y todos los grupos hacen lo mismo?"_

Feli estuvo por responder, no obstante se detuvo para ver a Kouhei, El Niño que normalmente andaba en su mundo estaba mirando fijamente a Frisk, como si estuviese buscando interpretar sus señas.

—Pregunta si todos los grupos hacen lo mismo —le explicó Feli, sorprendiéndolo.

Frisk miró a Kouhei, ahora miraba a otro lado incómodo y algo avergonzado, como si pensara en qué decir, al final, solamente consiguió decir: —Sí.

Frisk le sonrió, hasta que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo. _"¿Podemos llevar a Flowey?"_

—Bueno, estaremos fuera de la escuela, así que supongo que sí —dijo Feli pensativo—, aunque no estoy seguro.

—Sí puedes —dijo Kouhei tranquilamente—, incluso podrías hacerlo dentro de la escuela, nadie está prestando atención esta semana, ni siquiera los maestros.

Frisk miró con sorpresa a Kouhei, Feli con curiosidad, el niño se encogió sin entender qué había pasado.

 _"¿Entiendes leguaje de señas?"_ Preguntó Frisk.

—Eh… sí —respondió el niño confundido, al parecer, no lo veía como algo sorprendente o más bien, le parecía extraño que los demás no lo hubiesen sabido—. Bueno… eh… esto es incómodo, ¿no podrías ir por tu flor rápido? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo alegre, cosa que hizo que Kouhei mirara a otro lado, entonces, salió corriendo en dirección a la secretaría a recoger a Flowey, ese iba a ser un día muy divertido.

.-

—¡Y otra vez! _¡Navidad es para todos!_

 _—¡La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

Undyne rió alegremente ante los villancicos que Monster Kid y Rose cantaban, Feli seguía el ritmo con su pie, Kouhei miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Frisk reía nerviosamente, no atreviéndose a interrumpir o a decir algo, pues Flowey, quien estaba en su regazo, estaba empezando a gruñir, a penas conseguía susurrar un par de cosas pidiéndole que no explotara en medio autobús, pero claro, era Flowey, eso no iba a pasar.

— **¡YA CÁLLENSE MOCOSOS FASTIDIOSOS QUE ESTAMOS A MITAD DE OCTUBRE!**

Todos quedaron en silencio, Rose y Monster Kid, quienes estaban unos asientos más delante de ellos, voltearon a ver a Flowey, Flowey hacía una cara espantosa y fruncía el ceño, afortunadamente, el autobús apenas estaba siendo ocupado por un par de monstruos y un humano, sin contarlos a ellos, claro.

—¿Por qué Flowey está tan de mal humor? —Preguntó Monster Kid inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—¡No lo sé! —Respondió Rose sonriente.

Frisk suspiró, sabía que Flowey nunca estaba de buen humor, pero ese día estaba especialmente irritado, aunque eso no era ningún misterio, normalmente cuando salía o conocía personas nuevas se molestaba con más facilidad de lo que ya lo hacía comúnmente (en especial si esas personas eran tan efusivas como lo era Rose).

—No le presten atención, esa flor jamás está de buenas —dijo Undyne tranquilamente, estaba sentada junto con Feli al lado de Rose y Monster Kid.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Rose confundida.

—Porque me desagradan todos los mocosos como ustedes, ¡ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportar a Frisk todos los días como para que más niñitos vengan a fastidiar! —Respondió Flowey enojado.

Kouhei desvió su mirada de la ventana para mirar a Flowey, Frisk se dio cuenta de esto (después de todo, compartía asientos con él) y también se dio cuenta que la mirada de Kouhei no se parecía para nada a las miradas que normalmente le dirigían a Flowey (variaban entre molestia, miedo y burla), el niño sonreía genuinamente de forma disimulada.

Flowey al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre sí, le confrontó enojado. —¿Y tú que miras, mocoso?

—Nada, solamente me gusta tu sinceridad —respondió Kouhei sin titubear, sin nerviosismo o efusividad, simplemente sonriendo con satisfacción.

Flowey enarcó una ceja. —Eres un mocoso extraño.

Frisk miró a Flowey como buscando reprenderle, pero no lo hizo al ver que Kouhei reía un poco asintiendo, casi feliz. Monster Kid le miró de forma extraña y Rose se rió también.

Su grupo, definitivamente era muy extraño.

.-

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Mira que cositas tan bonitas! —Exclamó Rose pegando su cara a la vitrina de un local— ¡Señora Undyne! ¡Quiero uno! ¡¿Puedo tener uno?! ¡Por faaaa!

Todos detuvieron su marcha para ver la nueva cosa que Rose pedía, no era nada más ni nada menos que un candelabro de cristal, algo viejo y anticuado, Frisk debía admitir que le daba gracia cómo Rose se enamoraba de cada cosa que veían, pero era un problema cuando andaban por todo un centro comercial y tenían que esperarla a que dejara de contemplar lo que fuese que estuviese llamando su atención.

—¡¿Podrías moverte?! —Grito Flowey molesto.

—Ay, pero que amargura —respondió Rose rodando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír—. Vive la vida, Flary.

—Es Flowey —le corrigió rechinando sus dientes.

Pero Rose simplemente movió la mano con despreció, Undyne no le decía nada a la niña sencillamente porque le encantaba ver cómo irritaba a Flowey, Monster Kid estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las vitrinas con la misma emoción de Rose, pero no con tanto fanatismo y Feli simplemente se limitaba a esperar.

—Oye, ya es suficiente, en serio —dijo Kouhei mirando a Rose cansado, había estado en silencio por un rato ya que Flowey era quien se encargaba de decirle a la niña que era un fastidio andante, pero en esos momentos parecía que Flowey estaba intentando no atacar a la niña—. Debemos terminar rápido si queremos salir de esto antes.

—Yo no quiero salir de esto antes, niño —dijo Rose sin mirarlo, ahora corriendo a otra vitrina—. ¡Ow! ¡¿No les gustaría comprar esas rosas?!

—Son de plástico —dijo Kouhei frunciendo el ceño—, y es una tienda de ropa, eso es sólo decoración.

—Ah… ¡Bueno! ¡Así no se dañan…! —Rose se quedó callada de repente, al mismo tiempo que se detuvo, haciendo que Monster Kid chocara con su espalda y cayera sentado, Undyne fue quien le ayudó a pararse.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó Undyne enarcando una ceja.

Frisk se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero entonces, se encontró con el rostro de emoción más brillante y sorprendido que jamás había visto, Rose estaba ruborizada mirando al frente, por un momento, le recordó a Acedera siempre que le veía.

—Oh, por todas las estrellas del cielo —susurró caminando lentamente hacia el frente, todos empezaron a preocuparse—. ¡SON HERMOSOS!

—¡HEY! ¡ROSE, ESPERA! ¡Demonios, no debemos separarnos, mocosa! —Gritó Undyne corriendo tras ella— ¡Ustedes no se queden atrás, vamos!

Así fue como Undyne y su pequeña patrulla scout terminaron persiguiendo a la pequeña Rose por el centro comercial, entrando a un local que tenía las ventanas cubiertas de cartón, a excepción de una puerta de cristal que dejaba ver qué vendía y quién dirigía el lugar.

—Oh, no. ¡Frisk, detente! —Ordenó Flowey.

Frisk frenó en seco, casi deslizándose por el suelo, los otros se detuvieron también.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Feli.

En ese momento, de último llegó Monster Kid, cayendo de cara contra el suelo como siempre.

—Idiota, ¡fíjate a qué lugares vas a entrar! ¡Es la tienda Temmie, demente! —Le regañó Flowey.

Frisk abrió los ojos comprendiendo.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la tienda Temmie? —Preguntó Monster Kid ya de pie.

—Los Temmie le causan alergia a Frisk —dijo Undyne sorprendida—, no esperaba que una hierba venenosa como tú lo recordara.

—¿Qué? Eso da igual, ¡ahí dentro hay Temmies! ¡Esas creaturas estúpidas me sacan de quicio! —Con eso, Flowey consiguió que todos casi se cayeran con su declaración.

—Claro —murmuró Undyne riendo de medio lado por su estúpida ingenuidad—, ¿qué más podía esperar de un yerbajo estúpido?

—¿A quién llamas estúpido, sushi olorosa? —Preguntó Flowey mirándola de forma amenazante.

Así los dos empezaron una guerra de miradas, los niños los observaron a la flor y su maestra tratar de matarse con los ojos, Frisk estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Kouhei se adelantó.

—Oigan, disculpen, pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo como ustedes, ¿van a sacar a esa niña de allí o no?

Undyne se separó lentamente de Flowey, haciéndole una señal de que después hablarían al respecto, o más bien, pelearían.

—Bien, yo me encargaré de esto, Frisk, quédate afuera, Toriel me mataría si te enfermas —dijo lo último sonriendo nerviosa mientras entraba.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —Exclamó Monster Kid siguiéndola.

—Yo cuidaré que no se meta en problemas —dijo Feli antes de seguirlo, confiando que Flowey cuidaría a Frisk si Kouhei hiciese algo malo.

No era que los monstruos desconfiaran todo el tiempo de los humanos, no obstante, Frisk no había tenido un muy buen historial en su trato con humanos, ninguna precaución sobraba.

—Demonios… ¡¿por qué siempre se distraen haciendo cosas estúpidas cuando salimos?! Debiste dejarme en casa, allí al menos está la televisión y no huele a pez —comentó Flowey de mal humor.

Frisk solamente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, no iba darle a notar a Flowey que había dicho "casa", probablemente empezaría a gritar y causaría un gran alboroto; la flor empezó a quejarse y Frisk a reír, sabía que cuando Flowey se quejaba era porque estaba aburrido, pero en ese momento no había nada que pudiese hacer para entretenerlo.

Entonces, miró de reojo a Kouhei.

El niño humano miraba su reloj impacientemente, estaba ansioso por alguna razón y miraba a todos lados como si le preocupase que alguien anduviera por ahí, Frisk se acercó y le tocó el hombro, se las arregló para hacer señas y sostener la maceta de Flowey al mismo tiempo.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_

—No —contestó inmediatamente—, se están tardando mucho, tengo cosas que hacer y ellos parecen no entenderlo, ¿por qué no han regañado a esa niña aún? Es irritante.

—¡Al fin alguien me entiende! —Exclamó Flowey.

 _"Rose solamente se está divirtiendo"_ dijo Frisk riendo un poco por las palabras de Kouhei, a diferencia de Flowey el niño comentaba todo de forma incrédula y casi inocente, era curioso y en cierta forma adorable.

—Lo sé y no entiendo por qué, la verdad no me importa si se está divirtiendo, solamente quiero que esto acabe rápido para poder irme —aseguró suspirando.

 _"¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?"_ Kouhei miraba a Frisk con un poco de incredulidad, parecía sorprendido de que siguiese hablándole.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es algo que vaya a decirte —entonces, la mirada de Kouhei se desvió de los ojos de Frisk a alguien que estaba más allá, a sus espaldas.

Frisk se preocupó por la expresión de Kouhei, el niño había empezado a entrecerrar sus ojos, como si quisiese enfocarse más en algo, Frisk miró a Flowey y su propio cuerpo esperando encontrar algo extraño, pero al no encontrar nada extraño, comprendió que Kouhei no les estaba mirando; Kouhei estaba observando a lo lejos una especie de monstruo, pequeño de cabeza grande y ojos enormes, era perturbador, pero no dejó de fijarse en él.

El pequeño monstruo parpadeó y Kouhei tragó. Frisk se dio la vuelta, el pequeño monstruo no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos, es más, fue lo primero que notó.

—¿Qué demonios? —Susurró Flowey con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Frisk.

—Frisk… entra —dijo Flowey de repente, Kouhei le miró confundido.

—¿No es que le tiene alergia a los Temmie? —Preguntó, pero entonces vio cómo una persona pasaba frente al pequeño monstruo, un segundo después este no estaba allí. Retrocedió.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Cúbrete con tu camisa y entren, idiotas! —Exclamó Flowey empezando a alterarse— ¡Pero rápido! ¡Ya, ya, ya! **¡YA!**

Frisk torpemente buscó cubrir su nariz con su camisa como le había dicho Flowey, entonces, con un par de tropiezos abrió la puerta de la nueva tienda Temmie, Kouhei casi le empuja tratando de entrar también. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle a Flowey qué había pasado, pues la imagen de Rose sosteniendo un Temmie de un lado y Undyne sosteniéndolo del otro fue lo suficientemente extraña como para hacerles distraerse por un momento.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Yo lo quieroooooo! —Gritó Rose jalando más de Temmie.

—¡Ya déjalo, mocosa, que lo vas a romper!

—¡Temmie es ELATICA! —Exclamó el Temmie, cuyas extremidades empezaron a alargarse.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No hagas eso, bicho estúpido! —Gritó Undyne, sabiendo que así sería más difícil arrancarle Temmie de las manos a Rose.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Míralo! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Si se estira y todo! —Gritaba Rose con emoción.

Undyne estaba a punto de estallar, ella no era tan paciente como aparentaba normalmente, había sido muy condescendiente con Rose solamente porque ella sacaba de quicio a Flowey, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

—¡Frisk! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que les tenías alergia —dijo Monster Kid preocupado.

Frisk no necesitó decir nada, Flowey se adelantó. —No pasará nada si esas cosas no se le acercan.

—¡No problema! ¡Tem taben alergisoc a humansos! ¡Tem no acercar a humansos! —Dijo el Temmie que estaba atendiendo.

—Espera, ¿también son alérgicos a los humanos? —Preguntó Kouhei mirando al Temmie al que Rose se aferraba con fuerza.

Entonces, pequeñas burbujas rojas empezaron a crecer en la cara del Temmie, que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la boca mientras su cara se hinchaba. Rose le miró aterrada.

—¡Ay, no! ¡¿Lo lastimé?! ¡No sabían que eran alérgicos! —Dijo alterada, mirando a todos lados por una cura milagrosa para el Temmie.

—Ahora nos vamos, mocosa —dijo Undyne suspirando mientras tomaba a Rose del brazo, pero la niña se soltó.

—¡Pero yo quiero un Temmie!

—¡Ay por favor! ¡No puedes tener un condenado Temmie, son alérgicos a los humanos, lo matarás! —Gritó Undyne desesperada, no sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso de venta de galletas, sino que Frisk estaba exponiéndose demasiado a los Temmie y si Toriel se enteraba… lo mejor era no pensar en ello.

—¡Ai un TEM ke no es alergioc a humansos! ¡Pero ese TEM ser malbada! —Dijo el Temmie que estaba tras la vitrina—. ¡Puedes yevar ese TEM!

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamó Rose con una sonrisa alegre y llena de ilusión.

A ese punto Undyne se había hecho a la idea que esa niña no se iría de la tienda Temmie hasta tener un Temmie en su poder, así que simplemente se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, agarró a la niña por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro.

—¡Nos vamos!

—¡No! ¡Temmie! —Gritaba Rose pataleando mientras era sacada a la fuerza de la tienda.

—¡No! ¡Humansa! —Gritó Temmie también.

Los niños se quedaron un momento procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, solamente fue cuando Undyne los llamó, que Feli ayudó a Monster Kid a salir de la tienda abriéndole la puerta y empujándole para salir de ese lugar.

—Por eso odio entrar a este lugar —murmuró Flowey—, debemos irnos.

—Espera, tienes que explicar qué fue lo de allí fuera —dijo Kouhei no muy seguro de querer saber lo que estaba pasando—, ¿no es peligroso que ella esté fuera con los otros?

—Esa pez sabe cuidarse —admitió Flowey a regañadientes—, y es mejor que no lo sepas por tu propio bien mental, mocoso.

No replicaron más porque Undyne les llamó a gritos desde afuera, Kouhei fue el primero en salir y Frisk salió más lentamente, con clara preocupación.

—No me mires así —dijo Flowey frunciendo el ceño—, después te digo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Frisk, sabía que Flowey no era del tipo de persona (flor) que daba explicaciones a nadie, aquello empezó a preocuparle, ¿y si de verdad era algo peligroso?

—¿Frisk? ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Monster Kid acercándosele— No te dio alergia… ¿verdad?

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, la mirada de Kouhei no pasó desapercibida, él aún quería saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

.-

La venta de galletas no estaba yendo como esperaban, habían estado parados en mitad del centro comercial ofreciendo los postres como por una hora y nadie se dignaba a aceptar ninguno, a muy duras apenas Frisk había conseguido vender cuatro cajas, lo cual era una hazaña, seguida por Monster Kid, con un total de dos cajas.

—Aun no entiendo por qué nadie quiere las galletas, si están ricas —dijo Rose abriendo una caja y preparándose para comer una de las dichosas galletas.

La galleta fue arrebatada de sus manos, al igual que la caja, ella protestó, pero no pudo decir mucho ante la mirada enojada e irritada de Undyne.

—Ya vendrá alguien, ¡venderemos estas cajas! —Exclamó la maestra guardando la galleta que Rose había sacado y levantando un puño en señal de juramento.

La niña olvidó su enfado y aplaudió como si hubiese dicho un enorme y muy inspirador discurso.

—Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo —dijo Kouhei aburrido, sosteniendo una caja y mirando la gorra azul con dibujo de bíceps que Undyne les había conseguido—, nadie vendrá porque esto es ridículo, cuando las personas vienen a un centro comercial es a hacer sus compras, no a ayudar a causas benéficas, ¿no sería mejor que nos devolviéramos a la escuela e hiciéramos las actividades normales? Estoy seguro que tejer…

—¡Arg! ¡Ya cállate, mocoso! ¡Así no llegarás a ningún lado! —Interrumpió Undyne harta de su pesimismo—. En lugar de decir que no vamos a vender nada, ¡deberías decir que lo venderemos todo! ¡Es el poder de las palabras, tonto!

—Yo creo que la tonta es otra —murmuró Flowey con aburrimiento, Frisk le tenía en una mochila y aún esperaba a que fuera la hora de marcharse de ese lugar.

Kouhei no replicó, simplemente suspiró, miró su reloj y luego al suelo. —Simplemente estaba siendo sincero.

—No podemos rendirnos, aún queda media hora antes de irnos —dijo Monster Kid tratando de subirle los ánimos a todos.

Frisk observó cómo todos habían perdido los ánimos, quizás Rose era la única entretenida que seguía tratando de robar galletas y de vez en cuando venderlas. Esa era la primer salida que tenía con un grupo y definitivamente no quería que se quedara así.

Se levantó y tomó otra caja, tenía la suficiente determinación para seguir intentándolo.

—Arg, ¿cuándo aprenderás a rendirte? —Preguntó Flowey aburrido, pero Frisk ya estaba extendiéndole las galletas a una señora.

Le rechazaron cuatro veces, pero siguió intentando, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Finamente, Undyne se cansó de observar a Frisk mendigar para que le compraran una condenada caja de galletas.

—¡Hey, Punk! ¡Ven aquí! —Dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados. Frisk fue hasta ella esperando que no le fuese a decir que se marchaban—. Esto no está funcionando, hay que cambiar de estrategia.

—Hemos hecho de todo, idiota —dijo Flowey, como si él hubiese hecho algo más que bajarles los ánimos—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se les tiren encima para que les compren las estúpidas galletas?

.-

—¡Buenas tardes, señor! Le ofrecemos unas ricas galletas de chocolate —Rose sonrió extendiéndole al hombre la caja de galletas.

Él se enterneció con la escena, una linda niña de vestido azul, gorra del mismo color y encantadora voz era algo adorable, incluso le hacía considerar la oferta, lamentablemente, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar de atraerlo.

—Gracias, linda, no me gustan las galletas —dijo sonriendo de vuelta—, pero espero que las vendas todas.

—¡Oh! ¡Bueno! Si compra unas puede que las terminemos de vender antes —respondió ella riendo, él rió también tomándolo en broma—, bueno, ¿se las empaco? ¿Pagará con tarjeta o en efectivo?

El hombre negó con la cabeza. —No, cariño, no quiero, pero gracias por la oferta.

—Oh, está bien —asintió ella bajando la caja de galletas—, entonces el plan B, será —y antes de hubiese podido preguntar qué es plan B, la niña gritó—: ¡Este no quiere comprar!

En menos de cinco segundos, un grupo de niños se abalanzó contra el hombre justo frente a la sonriente y alegre Rose, él estaba anonadado y la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo hacer nada cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con dos niños monstruo y dos niños humanos encima suyo, todos con la misma gorra de la niña.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —Preguntó espantado.

—¡Es tan divertido vender galletas con ustedes! —Exclamó Rose con felicidad.

—Lo sentimos —dijo Feli con vergüenza.

—En realidad, no tanto —contradijo Monster Kid riendo. Frisk se limitó a saludarle con una sonrisa nerviosa y Kouhei procuraba no mirar al hombre, sintiéndose igual de avergonzado que Feli.

—¡Niños, bájense! —Pidió tratando de levantarse, pero esos cuatro niños pesaban lo suyo.

—Le ayudaremos a levantarse en cuanto pruebe una de nuestras deliciosas galletas de chocolate compradas en la tienda de la esquina —dijo Rose sosteniendo la caja de galletas justo frente a la cara del hombre. Un carraspeo se escuchó al fondo y ella se corrigió inmediatamente—, ¡compradas con mucho amor!

Undyne observaba todo desde una prudente distancia, riéndose a carcajadas no creyendo aún que los niños en serio habían aceptado ese método de venta de galletas.

—Ustedes tienen un serio problema —dijo Flowey mirando cómo el hombre pagaba desde el suelo y luego los niños lo ayudaban a levantarse.

—Tú fuiste quien lo propuso, ensalada —dice Undyne secándose una lágrima y mirando cómo los niños regresaban con el dinero.

—¡Esa era la última! ¡Lo hicimos! —Exclamó Monster Kid felizmente.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos! —Saltó Rose corriendo a abrazar a Monster Kid, obviamente, en contra de su voluntad.

—Ya quiero ver cómo será el campamento —dijo Feli con optimismo.

Y entre toda la euforia, Frisk consiguió ver a Kouhei apartado como siempre, mirando su reloj con tranquilidad y casi impaciencia. Entonces, la alegría del pequeño momento se desvaneció y la preocupación volvió. Necesitaba hablar con Flowey, urgentemente.

—Un momento, ¿desde cuando tienes una mochila, mocosa? —Preguntó Undyne de la nada.

—La tenía desde esta mañana… —dijo Rose riendo y retrocediendo un poco, ciertamente, tenía una mochila fea que parecía un costal de papas, que definitivamente no había tenido antes.

Y entonces, antes de poder seguir excusándose, una cabeza se asomó de la mochila, una cabeza peluda y sonriente.

—¡hOI! ¡Soy Temmie! ¡Tamara Temmie!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Rose rió aún más mientras retrocedía, Undyne estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

—Bueno… ¡fue divertido, nos hablamos mañana, los quiero, bye!

—¡Rose, maldita mocosa, vuelve aquí! ¡¿Qué te dije de los Temmie?!

Rose salió corriendo y Undyne se fue tras ella, Frisk ahogó una risa, ciertamente, parecía que sus días se iban a volver más y más entretenidos. En eso, nadie más que Flowey pudo ver al pequeño ser de ojos saltones verles a la lejanía.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola! Le había prometido a algunos que iba a venir Temmie y aquí están (?) Por cierto, Tamara Temmie no me pertenece, es un personaje propio de una obra de Wattpad de Undertale, es "SchoolTale, escuela de pendejos"... no bromeo, así se llama y les digo que es bastante genial XD  
¡Otra cosa! SoulTale tiene un Tumblr oficial que estará en mi perfil, ahí podrán hacer preguntas, participar de algunas encuestas a futuro que haré que definirán el rumbo de la historia (claro, yo les aviso cuando ir a ver XD) y con información adicional como curiosidades, que podrían interesarles. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Blinne: ¡Hola! Un placer leerte de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Bueno! Kouhei como habrás visto es algo apartado, pero sabe cuando comportarse de cierta forma y quién merece o no cierto trato, me alegra mucho que te guste, ¡y bueno! Aunque no lo he mostrado en este capítulo (porque básicamente es introductorio), la escuela sí que ha cambiado un montón y los niños humanos también, esto espero poder mostrarlo en capítulos futuros (espero que el próximo XD). ¡Y las tutorias! Oh, las tutorias, solamente te diré que ella va a necesitar **mucha** paciencia para poder tratar con su tutor XD  
La bestia que los atacó no es un Amalgama, Frisk conoció a todas las Amalgamas y no la reconoció... así mismo con Flowey, Flowey conoce a todos y cada uno de los monstruos de Underground y si lo hubiese visto, no lo habría identificado ;D  
¡Que bien que te haya gustado el diario! Y exactamente, esto le pasará a todos los ligados con las almas.  
¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el Arco y espero te guste este. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _zardX: ¡YO SÉ QUE TU SABÍAS! ¡Sip! ¡Acedera tiene a Paciencia! Y bueno, querida Zard, por eso al final digo que fue escrito en su totalidad por ella, pooorque, no fue ni Paciencia, ni nadie más que ella, así que... bam bam baaaaaam. Pronóstico: Alzheimer (?).  
Bueno, cuando vea a Asgore de nuevo va a volver a gritar espantada que no le haga nada, básicamente, te tiene mucho miedo al rey y su encuentro sí que no lo va a olvidar, ya que esa experiencia sí la vivió por sí misma.  
Básicamente como has dicho será (?)  
Bueno, no XD pero sí se va a alterar, yo mostraré cómo será, y aunque no gritará y correrá porque es bastante tranquila, sí será un shock. Bueno, ya lo verán XD  
La verdad, no he dicho aún si Kouhei es el alma de la justicia, y el nombre, bueno, sí significa eso, pero también tiene otros significados (juego contigo, sí es Justicia XD)  
En cierto punto sí les va a cambiar el color de los ojos al color de su alma, pero no exactamente cuando el portador "recuerde". ¡Ya lo han visto, de hecho! :D  
Muchas gracias por comentar Zard, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _gamerkiller: ¡Hola! ¡Que bueno leerte de nuevo! Claro que te extrañamos (?)  
Bueno, la verdad los humanos no tienen mucho que ver con el monstruo que apareció, aunque sí hay relación, no es algo que vaya a decirles por el momento (ya sabes, suspenso y misterio (?) muajajaja). ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el discurso! Y perdón por hacerte llorar, pero pensé que lo más adecuado para alguien como Frisk es explicarles a todos con palabras, dejándolo todo salir, obvio que es doloroso, pero era necesario (YO TE ENTIENDO, YO TAMBIÉN LE QUIERO ABRAZAR). ¡Aquí está tu waifu en acción! ¡Y no será la última vez! ¡Espero te guste el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Guest: Oh santo cielo, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte por tus palabras tan amables, es que saber que te causa ese tipo de sensaciones me hace bastante feliz, me sorprende la verdad, jamás esperé que pudiese evocar ese tipo de sentimientos, es que en serio, no tengo ni palabras, ¡no sé qué decir! (literal, has hecho que mi lovometro explote y que me quede sin palabras, es que, no estoy acostumbrada a tantos halagos), ¡¿y un dibujo?! Por Dios, ¡muchas gracias! Esperaré ansiosa por él, leí tu mensaje en Inbox y espero poder responderte en cierto momento. De verdad, te agradezco por cada palabra, me hace feliz que tengas la historia en inicio y que te guste tanto. Las gracias son para ti, por lectores como todos ustedes es que me motivo para continuar la historia hasta el final, ¡muchas gracias y nos leemos!_

 _Itward: ¡Hola! Oh cielos, descuida, me hace feliz tu comentario la verdad, ¡en serio me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto la historia! ¿En serio leíste los capítulos de un tirón? Cielos santo, y eso que he escrito muchísimo. Muchísimas gracias por señalarme lo de el comportamiento IC de los personajes, me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien (?). Yo me divertí también escribiendo la pelea entre Andy y Frisk, al final, Andy terminará pensando en qué llevar a su cita (?)  
¡Yo sé que lo de "arco finalizado" confunde! Pero debo señalarlo así XD cielos, sé lo que se siente, yo también prefiero leer historias terminadas, pero estaré actualizando constantemente, así que no habrá ningún problema, ¡no abandonaré el fic, menos con personas tan buenas como ustedes leyéndome! ;o; Gracias por leer, comentar y por todo lo que has dicho, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto con más!_

 _Lady'z Phantom: ¿Te has leído el fic en un sólo día? Eso es ser pro. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de redactar, trato de cuidar bastante lo de los tiempos y trato de hacerlo más ameno para todos, que digas que te gusta significa un montón para mí, ¡y más que te haya devuelto la inspiración! Jamás había esperado ser la inspiración de alguien para continuar un fic, las gracias debería dártelas yo. ¡Y ya he vuelto! La verdad he estado ocupada y posiblemente retorne en unos días al fandom de Pokémon temporalmente por retos que debo y regalos de cumpleaños que debo dar, ¡pero SoulTale actualizará pronto! Ustedes me dan inspiración, por eso, les agradezco mucho que me apoyen con comentarios y me alegra muchísimo que lean y que les guste. ¡Esto se debe a ustedes! Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y hacerme feliz *corazón que censura FF* ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Shodan: Voy a anotar ese shipp a la lista, ¡será genial verla gritar porque se está encendiendo! XD_

 _Viana D'Ascolli: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer y por que te encanta la historia! Y la verdad es que me preocuparía que no te disgusten la mamá y la hermana de Acedera, las hice para que fueran unas brujas (?) Ja, ja, ja, ok no, pero es normal, porque la verdad, has visto más allá de Andy y no te has equivocado del todo, sí, Andy tiene problemas ajenos a Frisk, pero en Andy nos vamos a centrar en un futuro, por lo que no tocaré el tema en cuanto a él por el momento cause... spoilers XD  
Alphys sabe muchas cosas, ha olvidado otras tantas, pero sabe y te sorprenderás de qué tanto sabe. ¡Y Sans será un misterio siempre! Para todos, pero te aseguro que tengo algo planeado con él y espero que les vaya a gustar, con él y con Chara.  
La verdad, Acedera ha soñado con Paciencia por una razón que explicaré a futuro, pero te puedo decir que Acedera es la actual portadora del alma de la paciencia, pero, ni ella ni nadie lo sabe. Lo que los atacó no era un Amalgama, pero sí tiene relación con ellos y sí, está algo alejado de Alphys, pero se llevarán una gran sorpresa, o eso espero, todos ustedes son muy listos y con teorías están revelando casi toda la trama xDDD  
Verás ese tutor en un futuro muy cercano, eso te lo aseguro :D  
Y sí, Frisk va a recordar esos eventos, pero... será más bien un choque de emociones, Chara va a tener mucho que ver en todo esto. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _happy anonymous: Oh Dios... yo de verdad no sé qué decir, es decir, adoro los comentarios largos y no sabes la emoción que me ha dado al recibir el tuyo, pero entre más lo leo y lo leo... menos sé qué decir que no haya dicho antes, solamente puedo agradecer, porque si a ti te gusta mi historia, a mí me ha encantado tu review, supongo que responderé por partes porque, por todos los cielos, creo que me he emocionado aquí XD  
Ok, no sé qué decir, en serio que lo intento, pero entre más leo para responder más tonta me pongo y no sé, es decir, ¡muchísimas gracias! Gracias por todos tus comentarios, porque, en serio, me sorprende y me doy cuenta del análisis que le has hecho al fic, noto lo mucho que te ha gustado viendo cómo hablas de Flowey y Sans, porque, comparto tus pensamientos y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de la psicología que les he puesto a los personajes, porque tienes razón, están rotos y... hombre, si soy sincera no he leído muchos fics donde toquen esas temáticas, quise integrarlo aquí pero lo hice temerosa a que pudiese fallar, que, como dijiste, estuviese sacrificando parte de su personalidad para llegar a mi finalidad... leerte me ha aliviado y me ha hecho sonreír, de verdad, gracias, también por señalarme que los momentos de drama y comedia no los estoy mezclando de forma extraña y ridícula, cosa que, curiosamente, también me preocupaba.  
En cuanto a tus preguntas..._

 **✿¿Frisk realmente corría peligro?  
** _∟La verdad, no. La única que corría peligro de muerte era Acedera, la verdad, cuando te enfrentas a Asriel God of Hyperdeath obtienes habilidades especiales durante esa pelea, pero después de ello, Frisk solamente obtiene el botón de "salvar" o esas "súper habilidades" cuando, literalmente, al menú se le da la gana XD  
O bueno, no tanto así, pero sí que explicaré qué ocurre en esas ocasiones.  
La cosa es, si la bestia hubiese matado a Frisk, Frisk aparecería nuevamente en un punto de Salvado como siempre, en cambio, si Acedera hubiese entrado en la pelea y la hubiesen matado... bueno, podríamos irnos despidiendo del alma de la paciencia._

 _Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis OC, y no te oculto nada, sí, Kouhei es muy justo y de él hablaremos en el siguiente arco, ¡me hace feliz que te gusten los personajes! Creo que lo más difícil de todo, es incluirlos en la historia y hacerlos convivir con todos de forma natural sin que sobresalgan mucho ni que sean olvidados (no quiero hacer Maries Sues ni Garys Tsu).  
_

 _Respondo tu siguiente pregunta:_

 **¿Seguirás presentando OC? O ¿entre todos los presentados hasta ahora tenemos a los representantes de las seis almas de los humanos caídos?  
** _∟Como te habrás dado cuenta, sigo presentando OC porque aún faltan almas por mostrar, es decir, apenas he mostrado a Andy, Helena, Acedera, Kouhei, Rose, Feli, Niño Gato, Niño Conejo y otros más, te digo que sí hay almas entre ellos, como es Acedera y Kouhei, y sí, entre estos hay otra alma, pero no diré quién, después de todo, no todo personaje que presento será un alma, es que necesito dar la sorpresa (?). Pero, eso sí, todo personaje que presento tendrá un papel fundamental, no los meteré "porque sí" para llenar espacio. Y si te das cuenta, humanos de esa lista solamente hay cinco, si llegaran a ser todas las almas (que no lo son), aún nos falta un alma más que tendría que presentar. Te diré, hasta ahora hemos conocido cuatro almas humanas, ahora, quienes son, ya saben de Acedera y Kouhei, pero deben adivinar de los otros XD_

 _Me alegra mucho que hayas notado el miedo de Acedera a los esqueletos, voy a confirmar de una vez que Sans ejerció de juez (en mi fic) solamente para tres almas humanas, contando a Frisk, el miedo de Acedera viene por otra parte y sí, habrán otras almas que tendrán el mismo miedo/odio a Sans, pero eso lo explicaré más adelante. Confirmo también que ningún niño fue un asesino, todos fueron pacifistas hasta donde pudieron, porque es decir, tenían la capacidad, pero ellos no tenían la Determinación para tomar un rumbo genocida._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Me he divertido respondiéndote, por favor, no te disculpes por lo largo, ¡me alegró mucho! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **❋Siguiente capítulo: La excursión de los renegados**  
 _∟La naturaleza podía ser aterradora, ellos iban a morir._


	17. (3) La excursión de los renegados

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Feliz cumpleaños a Undertale! La verdad quería hacer algo más que un capítulo de SoulTale, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no está de mi lado, quizás suba algo corto más tarde, ¡pero espero que disfruten este capítulo! Lamento mucho la demora, he estado ocupada con la escuela, pero a partir de aquí empieza un poco más de acción en el fic, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme como lo hacen! Son geniales, de corazón, muchísimas gracias por todo y nos leemos más abajo.  
¡Espero disfruten!_

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Tussilago Fárfara**

「La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban」

—❋—❋—❋—  
 **Capítulo XVII**  
La excursión de los renegados  
—❋—❋—❋—

 _El enorme monstruo se le lanzó encima, no tenía forma de esquivarlo, en un descuido, sus garras atravesaron su pecho, la sangre no tardó en brotar y supo que no saldría vivo. Sintió cómo su vida y su alma le eran arrebatados de una de las formas más dolorosas y crueles._

 _Jamás completaría su misión._

 _Eso no era justo._

.-

—¡Ahhh!

Se levantó apresuradamente, estaba espantado, sudaba frío y su corazón latía a mil. Odiaba las pesadillas.

Miró a su alrededor confundido, no recordaba donde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo, se encontraba en una parada de autobús en mitad de una carretera. No se levantó de su asiento, nervioso miró a todos lados para confirmar que no estaba solo, cosa que no fue difícil, pues a su lado se encontraban Frisk Dreemurr y Flowey la flor.

Gritó de nuevo al encontrarse con el rostro de Frisk, había sido una sorpresa.

 _"¿Estás bien, Kouhei?"_ Preguntó Frisk en señas.

—¿Do… dónde estamos? —inquirió con nerviosísimo.

Frisk miró a Flowey y la flor bufó mientras murmuraba un "idiota".

 _"Esperamos el autobús para llegar al bosque Ebott, vamos a la excursión, ¿recuerdas?"_

Kouhei se tranquilizó, había olvidado por completo la excursión, ¿cómo no? Con tan terrible pesadilla. Por esa razón él odiaba dormir de día.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que empezó el programa de readaptación, las actividades de Undyne resultaban ser o peligrosas o emocionantes, la venta de galletas no se había comparado nada con la expedición al zoológico, donde retó a los niños a meter una mano en la jaula de los leones, para "probar su valentía", sobra decir que Rose lo hizo encantada y Frisk tuvo que jalarla antes de que los leones se acercaran a ella.

Ese día estaban esperando al bus que los llevaría al bosque de campamento. Kouhei se había negado mil y una veces a ir, alegando que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, sin embargo, finalmente por presión grupal terminó aceptando la excursión de tres días al aire libre.

—Claro… claro, lo siento —dijo pasándose la mano por la frente, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que estaba sudando.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Frisk mirándole con preocupación.

—Algo así… —dijo no muy seguro—, creo que sí, solamente fue una pesadilla.

—Ponerte así por una pesadilla, que estúpido —dijo Flowey con disgusto.

Kouhei no le respondió, simplemente se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Él no era alguien que se aterrara con cualquier pesadilla que soñara, no obstante, las que estaba teniendo recientemente realmente lo estaban molestando más de lo que había esperado. No solamente lo que ocurría en ellas era lo que le espantaba, era el sentimiento, _el dolor,_ todo era tan real que simplemente no podía lidiar con ello.

Todo comenzó el mismo día en el que se formaron los grupos, cuando vendieron galletas en el centro comercial.

A veces, entre esas pesadillas podía ver los ojos del pequeño monstruo color gris, mirándole fijamente sin decir una palabra y acercándose cada vez más con cada noche que pasaba.

—Flowey, necesito saber algo —dijo seriamente mirando a la flor, sorprendiéndole tanto a él como a Frisk—. ¿Qué era ese monstruo en el centro comercial?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó Flowey de vuelta, disgustado.

—He estado pensando mucho acerca de eso últimamente —dijo sinceramente—. Realmente necesito saber.

Frisk no pudo hacer más que mirar a Kouhei fijamente, claramente con preocupación, él estaba siendo totalmente honesto con ellos y hablaba de una forma tan seria que era difícil negarse. Pero no podían decírselo, no era bueno meter a más personas en ese problema.

.-  
.-

 _Todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de la casa de Toriel. Uno de los sillones era ocupado por Asgore, que trataba de no mirar demasiado a Toriel, la que lo ignoraba por completo; Sans y Papyrus compartían el sillón de tres personas con Alphys y Undyne estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados recostando su peso contra la pared; Mettaton se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor a falta de muebles y Frisk estaba frente a todos ellos, en otra silla del comedor cerca de Toriel, que estaba a su derecha. Frisk sostenía a Flowey y a la vez mostraba nerviosísimo._

 _Todos estaban en silencio, no entendiendo por qué Frisk les había citado. Mettaton fue el primero en tomar palabra._

 _—_ _Bueno, cariño, ¿podemos empezar con la reunión?_

 _—_ _Cállate calculadora travesti, que aún pienso qué decir —respondió Flowey de mala manera, ganándose un quejido de indignación de parte de Mettaton—. Como sea, yo sólo quería hablarle a Toriel, la pez, la nerd y la basura sonriente, pero por petición de una persona_ _ **muy idiota**_ _, todos están aquí._

 _—_ _Flowey, ¿podrías ir al grano? —preguntó Toriel con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión. Sans ahogó una risa._

 _—_ _OH POR DIOS. NO —dijo Papyrus enojado, compartiendo los sentimientos de Flowey en ese momento._

 _Frisk carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de Flowey y así calmarlo, si bien no lo calmó al menos lo centró._

 _—_ _¡Dejen de decir idioteces o no voy a decirles nada! —advirtió enojado, y aunque Sans estaba preparando una broma para irritarlo y Mettaton un comentario sarcástico, la mirada de Frisk pidiéndoles que se comportaran consiguió detenerlos—. Bien. Ahora, deben saber que a Frisk y a la pedofilia zombi…_

 _—_ _¿PEDÓFILA ZOMBI? —preguntó Papyrus confundido._

 _Todos se mostraron igual de consternados, incluyendo a Frisk._

 _Flowey rodó los ojos._

 _—_ _La humana, ¿Almendra? ¿Alacena?_

 _—_ _Acedera —corrigió Toriel mostrándose disgustada por el apodo que Flowey estaba empleando._

 _—_ _Esa cosa —le restó importancia e ignoró la mirada reprobatoria de Frisk—, les atacó un monstruo desconocido. Bueno, al parecer, apareció otro._

 _Undyne fue la que saltó entre todos. —¿Qué? ¿En dónde?_

 _—_ _En el centro comercial cuando estabas demasiado ocupada jugando con los humanos y los Temmies, pez olorosa e irresponsable —le acusó Flowey enojado._

 _Undyne gruñó y caminó unos pasos para cerrarle la boca, pero Alphys le detuvo sacudiendo las manos._

 _—_ _Undyne, por favor, no peleemos ahora —dijo preocupada, la ex-capitana de la guardia real chasqueó la lengua y miró a Flowey con advertencia—. Flo-Flowey… ¿estás seguro que se trataba de uno de esos monstruos desconocidos? ¿No será tal vez que no lo conocías?_

 _—_ _A ver, nerd, yo conozco a todos estúpidos los monstruos del subsuelo, eso es imposible, yo sé lo que vi —dijo Flowey seriamente—. E iba tras Frisk._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estaría tras Frisk? —preguntó Toriel apresuradamente, robándole la palabra a Asgore._

 _—_ _¿FRISK ESTÁ EN PELIGRO? —preguntó Papyrus levantándose alarmado—. ESA ES UNA RAZÓN MÁS QUE JUSTA PARA ABRIR DE NUEVO LA GUARDIA REAL._

 _—_ _Eh, Papyrus, eso no va a pasar —dijo Asgore apenado por desinflar las esperanzas del esqueleto._

 _—_ _NYO, JO, JO —suspiró Papyrus con tristeza, liberando un poco la tensión del ambiente—. PERO BUENO, ESO NO IMPORTA, ¡FRISK! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE PROTEGERÁ DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO!_

 _—_ _así se habla, bro —apoyó Sans con su típica sonrisa perezosa._

 _—_ _¡UGH! ¡¿Podrían tomárselo en serio?! ¡Es posible que le quieran robar el alma a Frisk y ustedes están así de calmados! ¡Tomen esto en serio que nuestras patéticas vidas están en juego!_

 _Otra vez silencio, Frisk suspiró y Mettaton volvió a hablar._

 _—_ _De acuerdo, cielo, concordamos en que nadie quiere que algo le pase a Frisk, no obstante, ¿por qué nuestras vidas estarían en juego? —preguntó enarcando una ceja._

 _Ese era un buen punto, pero no era algo que Flowey pudiese revelar, con ello tendría que explicar toda la mecánica del alma de la Determinación y de cómo el Reseteo amenazaba con sus vidas._

 _Buscó ayuda en Sans con la mirada, pero ese saco de husos flojos fingía dormir, Flowey estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, sino fuera porque la ayuda vino de parte de Toriel._

 _—_ _Ahora mismo eso no importa, no nos desviemos del tema —pidió la mujer con seriedad—. Flowey, explícanos qué está pasando._

 _Flowey abrió la boca para responder, él normalmente sabía la respuesta a todo, siempre estaba un paso por delante de todos, no obstante, ese no era el subsuelo y él ya no tenía el poder de reiniciar, ese poder lo tenía Frisk. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Flowey sintió la irritación de la ignorancia._

 _—_ _No lo sé —confesó de mala gana—, pero no es bueno._

 _—_ _De eso quería hablar —dijo Asgore de repente, tenía un semblante serio y miraba fijamente a Flowey—. Pensé que era cosa mía, pero tenía la sensación de que habían empezado a aparecer monstruos desconocidos, creí que era porque simplemente no los conocía, pero estoy empezando a dudar._

 _—_ _Espera —interrumpió Undyne—. ¿Dices que en serio hay cosas allí fuera que pueden atacar humanos si se les antoja?_

 _Eso iba a ser un gran caos para el proceso de paz, monstruos atacando a humanos sería una excusa perfecta para empezar otra guerra._

 _—_ _No han hecho nada más que deambular por ahí y aparecer de repente de vez en cuando —explicó Asgore con rapidez—, por el momento solamente parecen inquietos, pero no sabía que eran peligrosos._

 _Miró a Frisk preocupado, obviamente no le habían dicho nada del ataque de la biblioteca para no preocuparlo entre todo el trabajo que ya tenía, pero eso no evitaba que el sentimiento de haber sido echado de lado se apoderara de él._

 _—_ _Como sea, al parecer solamente le importa Frisk, por eso, deben estar más atentos —dijo Flowey seriamente._

 _Todos los monstruos miraron a Frisk, quién se encogió en su lugar por la incomodidad de tener tantas miradas sobre sí._

 _—_ _Basta decir que esto queda en secreto —dijo Toriel seriamente—, podremos solucionarlo, no tenemos por qué preocupar a los demás._

.-  
.-

 _"_ _Lo siento, no podemos"_ interrumpió Frisk antes de que Flowey diese una respuesta satírica.

Kouhei se quedó mirando a Frisk por un momento, como si de verdad no creyera que Frisk se había negado a darle una respuesta. Finalmente, frunciendo el ceño miró a otro lado enojado, cosa que concertó tanto a Flowey como a Frisk.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja, no había esperado que se rindiera tan rápido.

—No —contestó secamente alterando a Frisk—. Es sólo una expresión.

Y antes de que Frisk pudiese decir algo más para trata de aclarar las cosas, el autobús llegó y Kouhei tomó sus maletas y se subió sin decir otra palabra. Frisk miró a Flowey, a él parecía darle bastante igual si el niño humano se enojaba con él o no, así que, suspirando, metió a Flowey en la mochila que había designado para su maceta y se colgó la maleta de viaje en el otro hombro.

Subió al autobús y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, solamente estaba Kouhei al lado de la ventana del fondo, mirando con el ceño fruncido por ésta, claramente, no quería hablar con Frisk.

—Mejor siéntate en otro lado, mocosos llorones como ese no valen la pena —dijo Flowey sin preocuparle que Kouhei escuchara.

Pero Frisk hizo caso omiso a la recomendación de Flowey y se sentó al lado del niño, él no hizo nada para alejarle, simplemente le ignoró durante todo el recorrido sin decir una sola palabra.

.-

—No voy a verte —dijo Kouhei después de unas horas de viaje.

Frisk bajó las manos. Había tratado de hacer las paces con él, no obstante, no parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar demasiado y Flowey ya estaba aburriéndose de andar tanto tiempo en autobús.

Kouhei sabía que Frisk no iba a tomarse la molestia de hablar, por eso hacía señas, pero justo por eso se negaba a verle, estaba enojado y no despegaba su mirada de la ventana, buscando dar a entender su punto. ¿Quería que dejara de estar enojado? Pues bien, que le explicaran qué había ocurrido.

—Frisk, deja de intentarlo, no conseguirás nada con este niño llorón —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos.

—No soy un niño llorón —dijo Kouhei mirando a Flowey con el ceño fruncido.

Frisk aprovechó que Kouhei había volteado para mostrarle una nota que había preparado, Kouhei se quedó en silencio al leerla y luego miró de nuevo a la ventana bufando, tratando de ocultar su rostro con el cuello de su camisa.

—Esas cosas no funcionan en mí —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Flowey miró a Frisk con disgusto, claramente había intentado coquetear de nuevo. Frisk rió un poco con nerviosismo, Kouhei suspiró y simplemente continuó tratando de ignorar a Frisk, quien por su lado, trató de tocarle el hombro buscando su atención nuevamente, pero ese toque terminó en un empujón y con Kouhei estrellando su cara contra el vidrio.

Frisk no tuvo tiempo para disculparse, pues tenía la mente más ocupada en agarrar a Flowey para que no se cayera.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Flowey.

Frisk estuvo a punto de decir que no sabía qué había pasado, pero Kouhei le interrumpió.

—¡El conductor está huyendo! —Exclamó abriendo la ventana para sacar la cabeza y mirar el camino por el que el hombre había escapado.

Frisk miró por la ventana trasera y vio cómo este huía despavorido. Miró a Kouhei esperando a que dijera algo, pero se encontró solamente con su espalda, él seguía mirando fuera de la ventana.

—¡Hey! ¡Mocoso llorón, ¿qué está pasando?!

—Hay algo deteniendo el bus —respondió inclinándose un poco más hacía dura—, es blanco… trata de entrar por la puerta del conductor pero es muy grande… es… ¡es un oso!

Kouhei se alejó de la ventana espantado y agarró su maleta, ante la prisa, Frisk le imitó tomando todas sus pertenencias y corriendo hasta la salida trasera del autobús, estaba cerrada.

—¡Muévanse, mocosos! —Gritaba Flowey no dándoles mucho ánimo.

Frisk agarró una parte de la puerta y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo abrirla justo en el mismo momento en el que la cabina del conductor explotaba y una bestia intentaba entrar al pasillo donde se encontraban los asientos.

—¡Corre, corre, corre! —Gritó Kouhei empujando a Frisk fuera y agarrando las maletas de ambos antes de salir también.

Una vez fuera, los tres corrieron por donde el conductor de había ido, pero justo en mitad de carrera, Frisk giró la cabeza para ver de reojo al autobús, viendo en la ventana trasera a la bestia que había entrado darse cabezazos contra la ventana.

Abrió los ojos y dejó de correr.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó Flowey desde su mochila, su gritó consiguió hacer que Kouhei se detuviera.

Pero Flowey se dio cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría, cuando los ojos de la bestia blanca y chorreante se posaron en ellos. Era del tamaño de un oso y simulaba la forma de este, pero su cara goteaba y tenía unos enormes ojos blancos que se posaron en ellos de forma perturbadora.

Entonces, dejando de darse golpes contra la ventana, empezó a luchar para salir del autobús por la misma puerta trasera.

—¡Al bosque! —gritó Flowey—. ¡Rápido!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kouhei sorprendido—. ¡No! ¡Debemos ir por el sendero o nos vamos a perder!

Pero la bestia daba sus primeros pasos fuera del autobús, tocando con sus patas gelatinosas el pavimento. Frisk esta vez tomó la iniciativa, agarró a Kouhei del brazo y lo obligó a internarse al bosque. Kouhei aún sostenía el equipaje y seguía los pasos de Frisk como podía sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—¡Frisk, debemos volver! ¡Nos vamos a perder! —gritaba buscando hacerle entrar en razón—. ¡¿Frisk?! ¡Frisk! ¡No veo el camino de vuelta, nos estamos alejando demasiado!

—¡Deja de quejarte! —gritó Flowey enojado encarándolo—. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Kouhei abrió la boca queriendo contestar algo, pero las palabras no le salían, simplemente tragó y se dejó guiar por un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta que los pasos de Frisk empezaban a ser más lentos y pausados. Al final, Frisk terminó respirando agitadamente de rodillas en el suelo por el cansancio.

No había desayunado esa mañana y empezaba a arrepentirse de ello.

—H-Hey, Frisk, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kouhei acercándose para verle la cara.

—Idiota, ¡te dije que comieras algo en la estúpida parada! ¡No es momento para descansar! ¡Hay que seguir corriendo!

—¡Espera, creo que de verdad está mal! —interrumpió Kouhei con una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y miedo—. Si no comió nada de verdad que podría desmayarse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es momento para desmayarse! ¡Frisk, tienes que correr! —gritó Flowey.

Pero para Frisk las voces de Flowey y Kouhei empezaban a escucharse más y más lejanas, entre sus agitadas respiraciones levantó la cabeza, así fue como vio justo antes de perder la consciencia, a alguien frente suyo, una persona de mejillas sonrojadas, suéter verde y profundos ojos marrón.

No sonreía, le miraba con una expresión que Frisk no supo descifrar, era como si hubiese un mundo de sentimientos en los ojos de esa persona y miles de facetas en su cara.

Entonces perdió la consciencia.

—¡Frisk!

.-

—Sabes, he estado pensando mucho últimamente —habló la voz nuevamente, Frisk la reconoció como la voz de sus sueños, la misma que habla cuando está en combate. ¿Cómo es que le había olvidado tantas veces?—, si dejarte recordar todo o no, eres una especie de idiota que no sabe _leer entre líneas_.

Frisk parpadeó con confusión, miró a todos lados, pero solamente vio oscuridad.

—Fíjate, podría tomar control de tu cuerpo y acabar con toda esta bobería de una vez, no sería muy difícil… pero eso haría todo demasiado fácil —la voz sonaba maliciosa—. Esto resulta muy entretenido de ver, así que, Frisk, te dejaré jugar un poquito más a los amigos, la verdad, hasta resultas útil de esa forma.

—¿Quién… eres?

Entonces todo quedó en silencio, Frisk no supo si se estaba burlando o si pensaba en la respuesta, después de un rato, una risita se escuchó, pero no era una de diversión, Frisk no supo interpretarla.

—Se puede decir que soy el demonio que aparece cuando llaman por su nombre.

Frisk recordó de golpe el nombre, el mismo que Flowey había usado.

 _«—Deja de hablar del demonio que aparece cuando llaman su nombre y vete a dormir.»_  
 _«—Era un juego entre los dos… ¡ay, ya duérmete!»_

Frisk abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentó retroceder o seguir buscando algo entre la oscuridad, pero no había nada.

—Creo que ya te estás haciendo a la idea —comentó con burla—. En ese caso creo que podré dejarte en claro qué va a ocurrir, vas a irte y a no volver, porque si no lo haces, **tomaré el control y no podrás hacer nada más que ver como tus amigos caen uno a uno por mis manos.**

Frisk tragó, había empezado a temblar.

—¡jajajajajaja! ¡ ** _se_** rá tan divertido y Fácil **_acaba_** R con todos tus inútIl ** _e_** S amigos! ¡y todo será so ** _l_** amente por tu culpa! ¡vamos! ¡te reto a con ** _ti_** nuar! K ¡lES mostraré el verdadero signifiCAdo de este mundo! ¡ja! ¡que **_e_ _mP_** iece el jueg ** _o_**! ¡todo s morirÁn!

.-

Kouhei no era bueno lidiando con la naturaleza, las personas, el estrés y… bueno, básicamente no era bueno lidiando con los problemas. En cuanto Frisk colapsó en el suelo y Flowey se cayó sobre su espalda, se sintió abandonado, a merced de cualquier cosa que fuese a atacarlo en el bosque.

Tenía miedo, quería volver a casa.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Humano llorón, levántame! —la voz de Flowey le despertó de su shock, corriendo, sacó a la flor de la maleta que Frisk tenía colgada en su espalda y puso la maceta de pie en el suelo—. Demonios, solamente a mí me puede pasar esto. ¡Deja de mirarme así y has algo! ¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo!

Kouhei se acercó hasta donde Frisk se encontraba, intentó alzarle, pero no era tan fuerte.

—Eres un debilucho, ¡vamos a morir! —exclamó Flowey enojado.

Kouhei apenas pudo poner a Frisk bocarriba, aún respiraba por lo que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, pero aun así, un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras miraba a todos lados. No había nadie en esa parte del bosque, después de todo, apenas estaban empezando a entrar entre el follaje y los guardabosques posiblemente no custodiaban ese sector, y aunque los chillidos de la bestia se hacían más y más lejanos, él no pudo evitar sollozar un poco.

Flowey le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿En serio estás llorando?

—Y-yo no lloro —dijo hipando un poco, aunque no mentía, todavía no salían lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Q-qué debo hacer?

—Ugh, llamar a la pescada es un inicio —dijo Flowey de mala manera—. En los bolsillos de Frisk debe estar su celular.

Kouhei hizo como Flowey le indicó, buscó entre los bolsillos de Frisk y encontró su teléfono, la flor le dio la clave para desbloquearlo y buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de Undyne, sorprendiéndose en el proceso al encontrar una lista infinita de números.

—Es bastante popular, ¿no? —preguntó buscando calmarse.

—Solamente está demente, hace amistad hasta con las plantas pero no puede actuar decentemente con un humano —se mofó Flowey.

Kouhei miró a Frisk que continuaba en el suelo, ya había encontrado el número de Undyne pero todavía no marcaba, una duda había saltado a su cabeza.

—¿Cuándo hablas de plantas, te incluyes? —Preguntó con genuino interés.

Flowey frunció el ceño.

—Pf, ¿qué idioteces estás diciendo? No somos amigos.

Kouhei se mostró sorprendido por la afirmación de Flowey, pero no se enojó, simplemente marcó al celular de Undyne.

Esperó, esperó y esperó.

Al final, solamente se escuchaba el molesto sonido de una llama interferida, no había recepción.

—Esto es asombroso —dijo Flowey sarcásticamente—. No sólo Frisk se desmalla dejándome con un llorón, una estúpida bestia nos está persiguiendo, no hay recepción y ¡no puedo salir de esta estúpida maceta! ¡ARG! ¡¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?!

Kouhei miró a todos lados, guardó el celular de Frisk en su bolsillo y sacó el suyo, intentó llamar a alguien, pero el resultado fue el mismo, empezaba a compartir los sentimientos de Flowey. Ese definitivamente no era su día.

—¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó con ese oso? No parecía ser… ya sabes, un oso —dijo Kouhei después de un momento, sentándose en el suelo mientras sacaba una frazada de su mochila y se la ponía a Frisk como almohada.

—No. No es algo que te incumba —respondió Flowey cortantemente.

—Casi muero allí —dijo Kouhei seriamente—, creo que merezco saber.

—Mira, mocoso, a mí no me vengas a reprochar nada de que mereces saber algo o no, yo ya te dije que no te diré nada, si quieres saber algo pregúntale a Frisk… ¡oh! ¡Espera! **¡No puedes porque está inconsciente en mitad de la nada y tú estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas en lugar de ayudar a hacer algo!** —Kouhei retrocedió espantado al ver el rostro horroroso de Flowey; él parecía satisfecho por haber conseguido tener ese efecto en el niño, pero eso no hacía que estuviese menos irritado—. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué siempre me rodean idiotas?!

Kouhei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba suficientemente asustado como para no decir nada, Flowey de verdad que lo había descolocado, incluso sentía que prefería al oso que a la flor en esos momentos.

Y entonces, Frisk empezó a quejarse, Kouhei se sintió aliviado al saber que no tendría que estar a solas con Flowey, empezaba a preguntarse cómo era que Frisk podía andar por todos lados con una flor asesina, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en la respuesta, se dio cuenta que Frisk no estaba despertando, estaba hiperventilándose.

—¿Frisk? ¡H-hey… despierta! —dijo Kouhei tratando de moverle un poco, en una situación de pánico él no sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Así no le vas a despertar! —exclamó Flowey sabiendo bien que Frisk estaba teniendo una pesadilla—. ¡HEY IDIOTA, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!

—¡A-así vas a llamar a todos los animales del sector! —interrumpió Kouhei temeroso.

—¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? —preguntó Flowey como retándolo.

Kouhei tragó, acercándose a Frisk que empezaba a moverse como si intentara alejar a alguien. El niño suspiró y empezó a sacudirle.

—Frisk… vamos, despierta… Frisk…

—¡Así no harás nada!

—¡Es peligroso despertarle de repente y más si está teniendo una pesadilla! ¡Puede darle daños al corazón! —explicó lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Ahora sabes de medicina? —preguntó Flowey molesto.

—Algo así —fue la respuesta cortante de Kouhei. Flowey suspiró y dejó a al humano continuar—. Frisk, Frisk, vamos…

Pero Flowey empezaba a dudar si Frisk de verdad estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

.-

Quería que se detuviera, quería que acabara todo de una vez.

Frisk no podía correr, no podía cubrirse los oídos y no podía escapar, las risas del espectro estaban en su cabeza, no había forma de huir de ellas.

—¡¿Lo ves ahora, reflejo?! ¡Tú no eres nada!

Lo gritaba en risas ahogadas, Frisk no quería escuchar más, tenía miedo, quería llamar a Toriel, quería llamar a Sans, a Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Flowey. Pero sabía que no importaba cuánto llamara…

Nadie llegaría.

 _—_ _Frisk… vamos, Frisk… despierta…_

Una voz se coló por sus oídos, entre las risas mentales consiguió escuchar una voz conocida.

 _—_ _Frisk… vamos… Frisk…_

—¿Qué pasa, reflejo? —preguntó la voz espectral.

Pero Frisk ya no se preocupaba por pensar en ella, ni siquiera en darle emociones a su tono. Había empezado a buscar a su alrededor por la voz infantil que le llamaba.

 _—_ _Frisk, tienes que despertar… Frisk… ¡Frisk!_

—Nos veremos más tarde —prometió la voz con un tono diferente, que Frisk no pudo definir.

.-

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, recibiendo de esa forma un fuerte cabezazo de parte de la persona que estaba frente suyo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Kouhei agarrándose la frente con lagrimitas de dolor en los ojos.

—¡Por fin despiertas, idiota! —exclamó Flowey.

Frisk se agarraba la cabeza con el mismo dolor de Kouhei, quién se lamentaba a unos pasos.

—¿Dónde…? —preguntó mirando a todos lados con confusión.

—En el bosque, posiblemente entrando —respondió Flowey rodando los ojos—. Ahora, saca tu estúpido desayuno y come de una vez que si te desmayas de nuevo te voy a matar.

Frisk asintió lentamente, aún en sus pensamientos, recordaba el sueño, parte de él al menos, pero tenía la seguridad de que esa vez no iba a olvidarlo y que definitivamente tenía que comentárselo a alguien, pero, ¿hablarlo con Flowey sería lo correcto?

Miró a su alrededor, efectivamente continuaban en el bosque y no parecía que la carretera estuviese cerca. Entonces, mirando vio a Kouhei, que seguía sobándose la cabeza y se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimitas que habían saltado con el golpe.

Le tocó el hombro, Kouhei le miró automáticamente con una expresión casi adorable, parecía un cachorro herido.

Frisk sonrió un poco.

 _"Perdón, ¿te duele mucho? ¿Estás bien?"_

—No, ya estoy bien —negó Kouhei aclarando su garganta para no sonar tan herido—. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo haces drama por unos sueños estúpidos de nada —dijo Flowey haciéndole burla—. Come algo ya, ¿o acaso piensas seguir siendo una carga?

—Tiene razón, lo mejor es que comas algo —asintió Kouhei levantándose—. Tenemos que buscar la carretera.

—Estuvo llorando como un bebé asustado —dijo Flowey de repente mirando a Kouhei con desprecio.

—Y-yo no lloré como un bebé —se excusó él, no negando el factor de que efectivamente había soltado una que otra lagrimita.

Frisk miró a Kouhei con algo de vergüenza, cosa que el niño no comprendió, hasta que Frisk le hizo señas explicándole lo que sucedía.

 _"_ _Lo siento, estás en este problema por mi culpa."_

Kouhei parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—No… no es así —negó, luego, con algo de vergüenza miró a otro lado—. Es un campamento nada más, ¿no? Vinimos a un campamento y nos atacó un oso… cosa… —miró angustiado a todos lados, como si la bestia pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento—, así que no es tu culpa, no pasa nada, mejor come, de verdad quiero volver a casa, sabía que venir no era una buena idea.

Kouhei terminó de hablar abrazándose a sí mismo como si quisiera evitar que se le viera cómo se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Frisk sonrió mirando a Kouhei mientras se levantaba, aunque no tardó en mirar al suelo con algo de arrepentimiento, porque efectivamente el ataque sí que había sido parte de su culpa, aquellos monstruos (según deducciones de Flowey) iban tras su alma, eso significaba que todos los ataques también eran por su causa.

—Tienes esa horrible manía de disculparte con todo el mundo —murmuró Flowey con desagrado—, ¡sólo come de una vez y vámonos de este lugar!

Flowey le sacó un sándwich con la boca de una mochila cercana y se la escupió con enojo a los pies, por su parte, Frisk con agradecimiento le sonrió un poco.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Flowey rodó los ojos y Kouhei se quedó en silencio, aun mirando a todos lados.

.-

—Cuidado con… —un golpe—, la estúpida rama, ugh, ¿por qué no lo dejamos atrás?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kouhei sobándose la nariz, sintiendo aún la quemadura de la rama contra su piel—, soy un poco tor… ¡ah!

Kouhei tropezó con sus propios pies, casi cayendo encima de unas rocas, si no fuese porque Frisk consiguió atraparlo justo a tiempo del brazo, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio. Flowey bufó irritado.

Habían estado caminando por horas, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y no habían encontrado aún la carretera o rastro de ella, es más, era más que seguro que se habían internado más y más en el bosque; entre todo eso, Kouhei no hacía más ameno el viaje, cayendo, golpeándose y chocando con todo solo los retrasaba, casi se cayó por un barranco si no fuese porque Frisk le agarró de la mochila justo a tiempo, y se habría ahogado en el río si Flowey no le gritaba que se detuviera.

A Flowey le resultaba fastidioso, pero al menos el niño resultaba ser más amable que muchos de los que había conocido, que habían intentado acariciarlo y hacerle mimos como si fuese una mascota, él ni siquiera había tocado el tema de que le faltaba un pétalo, simplemente hablaba de vez en cuando para disculparse por su torpeza.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Frisk.

—Sí… gracias —respondió Kouhei ya sin muchos ánimos.

 _"_ _Está haciéndose de noche"_ señaló Frisk mirando el cielo, _"será mejor que paremos un momento y descansemos, tal vez mañana podremos tener señal."_

—¿Piensas pasar la noche en este lugar? —preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja, Frisk asintió—. Ya sé que eres idiota, ¡pero al menos disimula! ¡¿Cómo piensas pasar la noche en mitad de la nada con una bestia suelta y con la única protección de un montón de palos, mochilas y un bebé llorón?!

—Que no he llorado como un bebé… —dijo Kouhei tratando de defenderse débilmente.

 _"_ _Todo estará bien, vamos a tomar turnos para vigilar"_ dijo Frisk sonriente, _"además, sí podemos defendernos."_

Entonces tomó una rama del suelo y la blandió como una espada de juguete.

—No sé si eso vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, es delgado y no funcionaría para detener a un oso, si al caso, podrías pincharle el ojo pero… un palo no es un arma —dijo Kouhei de repente.

Flowey y Frisk le miraron fijamente, él se encogió como siempre lo hacía cuando lo miraban, frunciendo un poco el ceño a la defensiva.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Alguien por fin tiene algo de cerebro en este lugar! —las palabras de Flowey sorprendieron a Kouhei que parpadeó un par de veces viendo la flor, pero Flowey miraba a Frisk y Frisk le miraba, ambos casi ignoraban al perplejo Kouhei—. Una rama **no es un arma.** ¡Te hubieses traído la Sartén, la Pistola, una Daga o al menos el Cuchillo de Juguete! ¡Hasta los Guantes de Boxeo habrían servido! ¡Pero sigues insistiendo en que tu estúpida rama sirve de algo!

 _"_ _Es ligera. Y cómoda"_ repuso Frisk sonriendo con emoción.

—Espero que la idiotez no sea contagiosa —murmuró Flowey derrotado, sabiendo que razonar con Frisk era imposible.

Kouhei miraba a Frisk y a Flowey aún con sorpresa, no creyendo del todo que se habían tomado bien sus palabras, ambos parecieron notarlo y Frisk le miró con curiosidad.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa?"_

—Oh… nada, sólo que… es la primera vez que no se enojan conmigo por decir algo, ni salen corriendo, yo no sé qué hacer ahora —mucha honestidad, era extraño que alguien dijese exactamente lo que estaba pensando o lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, considerando que Papyrus era siempre muy honesto, Frisk no sintió incomodidad.

 _"_ _Solamente dijiste lo que pensabas, eso está muy bien"_ rió Frisk levantando un pulgar.

—Yo… gracias —dijo Kouhei incómodo, claramente pensando en qué debía hacer después.

—Bien, si van a hablar al menos siéntense, ¡me irrita verlos de pie! Armen esas cosas que tienen ahí y enciendan algo que después no vamos a ver nada —se quejó Flowey.

Así se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Frisk armaba la carpa Kouhei se propuso buscar los troncos para hacer una fogata, no obstante, una vez trajo la madera y Frisk terminó de armar la carpa, Kouhei batalló para poder encenderla, no había traído fósforos e inútilmente trataba de chocar piedras a ver si formaba una chispa.

—Oh por todos los cielos, ¿no puedes hacer nada bien? —preguntó Flowey viendo a Kouhei fracasar en su intento de encender la fogata.

—Yo… no había hecho esto antes —trató de excusarse con el ceño fruncido aun intentando golpear las rocas.

Frisk se levantó después de cerrar la carpa y luego se acercó a Kouhei, llamando su atención tocando su hombro.

 _"_ _Déjame intentarlo"_ pidió.

Kouhei miró un momento más las rocas, después de pensarlo se levantó y se las extendió no muy seguro a Frisk, pero Frisk las negó mientras tomaba dos ramas del suelo. Bastaron diez minutos para que la fogata estuviese lista, Frisk había simplemente frotado las ramas hasta que se calentaron, de esa forma terminaron sentados los tres en el suelo frente al fuego.

—Siento no poder ayudar —dijo Kouhei de repente.

—Nosotros también lo sentimos —murmuró Flowey con no muy buenas intenciones.

Frisk le miró de forma represiva, la respuesta fue simplemente un bufido y un mal gesto.

 _"_ _No te preocupes, está bien"_ contradijo Frisk tratando de darle ánimos a Kouhei.

Kouhei miró a Frisk por un momento con una expresión diferente a la confusión que había estado mostrando en todo el día, se mostraba incordiado, contrariado, como si se estuviese enfrentando a un puzle muy difícil de resolver.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —preguntó mirando el fuego. Las palabras de Kouhei llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Flowey—. Normalmente nadie se tomaría la molestia… a nadie le gusta hablar conmigo porque soy muy… honesto —iba a decir "imprudente", pero siempre había odiado esa palabra—. ¿Por qué eres tan amable?

Kouhei miró de reojo a Frisk, esperando ver la respuesta en señas, respuesta que no tardó en aparecer.

 _"_ _Tú fuiste amable conmigo primero."_

—¿Eh?

 _"_ _Cuando me fui de la escuela, pensé que era porque sencillamente los humanos me odiaban, pero luego enviaste ese mensaje defendiéndome, me di cuenta que la culpa no sólo era mía, y que, no estaba haciendo nada por solucionar las cosas"_ Frisk miraba seriamente al fuego mientras hacía las señas, Kouhei tenía los ojos abiertos, seguramente no había esperado que Frisk hubiese visto ese mensaje. _"Fue lindo encontrar apoyo y saber que no me abandonaron del todo, hay cosas que tenemos que soportar pero también que debemos arreglar, tú me ayudaste a ver eso, gracias."_

Para ese entonces, Kouhei estaba ruborizado, rascándose la nuca bajó la mirada al suelo.

—N-no fue nada, de verdad.

Frisk rió, Kouhei levantó la cabeza de nuevo.

 _"_ _Tú me ayudaste antes, supongo que es justo que quiera ayudar a quien me ayudó, después de todo, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?"_

—¿Amigos? —preguntó el niño aún ruborizado, removió inquietamente sus manos, debió la mirada al fuego y empezó a jugar con los pies—. Yo… no sé —Frisk ladeó la cabeza con confusión, Kouhei agregó lentamente—: la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, jamás me había pasado esto yo… no sé cómo ser un amigo, lo siento, además, es muy rápido, nos conocimos hace poco.

Flowey hizo una cara de inconformidad, el niño lo hacía sonar como si estuviesen proponiéndole matrimonio. Pero Frisk negó fuertemente con la cabeza, Kouhei lo entendió como un _"no importa"._

 _"_ _Nos podemos conocer mejor"_ le extendió la mano con una sonrisa abierta.

Kouhei le miró la mano y luego le miró el rostro, no sabiendo si debía tomarla o hacer algún extraño saludo, optó por la primera cosa, Frisk no parecía ser mala persona y le había hablado con honestidad desde que le había conocido. Levantó su mano para estrechar la suya, pero en ese momento el suelo tembló y la maceta de Flowey cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! **¡CUIDADO!** —el grito de Flowey consiguió alertar a Frisk, quien con un salto ágil esquivó a la misma bestia que los había atacado en el autobús.

No obstante, no consiguió ayudar a Kouhei a esquivar.

—¡A-AYUDAAA!

Frisk observó con espanto cómo el niño ahora estaba debajo del enorme cuerpo gelatinoso de lo que era una bestia que no parecía ni ser un monstruo o un amalgama, si bien estaba derritiéndose, había una extraña especie de cuadrados apareciendo y desapareciendo alrededor de ésta, Kouhei estaba quieto, con lo ojos bien abiertos mirando al monstruo frente suyo, estaba pálido, lloraba y sus gritos eran balbuceos incomprensibles entre gemidos.

Estaba entrando a un shock de pánico.

—¡Okaa-san! ¡Onee-chan! —gritaba Kouhei entre sus balbuceos.

—¡Frisk! ¡Tienes que correr! —eran los gritos de Flowey, quien ya no luchaba por poner la maceta en su lugar—. ¡Frisk! ¡No te quedes ahí de pie! **¡Muévete! ¡Vete de aquí!**

Pero Flowey no comprendía algo, era que Frisk no podía irse y dejarlo ni a él ni a Kouhei solos con esa bestia, con rapidez, buscó un palo y se lo lanzó al oso deforme, no obstante, éste ni se inmutó, estaba concentrado mirando a Kouhei, oliendo su cuello mientras el niño lloraba de terror.

Y lo que Frisk más temía ocurrió: la bestia se levantó dejando libre a Kouhei, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, todo se puso de color negro y el espacio de suelo en el que Kouhei aún estaba acostado fue rodeado por un cuadrado blanco. Había empezado una batalla.

— **¡FRISK! ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!**

Kouhei al no sentir más el peso sobre sí se levantó un poco temblando, mirando a todos lados aun llorando y moqueando, al otro lado del recuadro estaba la bestia mirándole fijamente. Entonces, el pecho de Kouhei empezó a alumbrar.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y corrió hasta donde se encontraba, si era necesario se metería en la pelea, si moría cargaría su archivo de guardado, pero no podía dejar al niño humano abandonado.

Y entonces, antes de que Frisk pudiese siquiera acercarse al recuadro o a Kouhei que ya de pie le temblaban las rodillas, el alma del niño salió de su pecho, en un color amarillo brillante que hizo que Frisk se detuviera y que Flowey perdiera la respiración.

Kouhei miraba aterrado el alma amarilla que estaba frente suyo y la bestia se relamió los labios antes de abalanzarse contra el niño.

* * *

❋ _Kouhei es de nacionalidad japonesa.  
_ ❋ _Hay tres mensajes ocultos en las palabras de Chara.  
_ _❋Kouhei padece de agrizoofobia._ _  
_

* * *

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Wow! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra tanto que te gusten los dos pequeños, Flowey sigue siendo una flor asesina o más bien... intenta seguir siéndolo (?) desde una maceta es difícil mantener el papel XD. ¡Bob estará próximamente! Es mi Temmie favorito, jamás podría faltar. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!  
_

 _ **Viana D'Ascolli:** ¡Hola! La verdad no tenía planeado revelar que Kouhei era Justicia tan pronto, los demás serán presentados con relativa sorpresa, ¡y he cumplido con mi propósito! Poner a una chica irritante que parezca medio adorable a la vez, alguien que haga que todos sientan el dolor de Flowey, yeah (?) La verdad el grupo sí que hará desastres, pero esos desastres por el momento no serán mostrados, no al menos en este o en el próximo capítulo (creo, que al final sí que lo muestro para darle diversión), ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y Flowey no está del todo seguro, pero sabe que no es un monstruo y que todos los que aparecen son malvados y quieren el alma de Frisk, bueno, eso es lo que piensa Flowey, ¡espero haber respondido a tu duda! Gracias por comentar y apoyarme~_

 _ **zardX:** Wow, has descrito bien a Rose (?), sólo que ella tiene cabello pelirrojo ondulado y es como una nena delicada que es un demonio irritante por dentro XD  
Y Uy, se me pasó describir a Kouhei, aunque creo que he dado pistas de su aspecto, ¿no? XD Bueno, aquí va:_

❋ **¿Cómo es Kouhei físicamente?  
** ∟ _Kouhei es bajo, más bajo que Frisk incluso, de cabeza redonda, tez pálida, ojos rasgados (es japonés) marrón y cabello corto y alborotado azabache, él está inspirado físicamente en Kousuke Seto de Kagerou Project, puedes buscarlo de pequeño para hacerte una idea._

❋ **¿De que color son/eran los ojos de Frisk antes de poseer un alma?  
** ∟ _Los ojos de Frisk son del color de la Determinación (?). Bueno, no, es decir, los ojos de Chara son castaños, los de Frisk son del mismo color, siguen siendo de ese color, la cosa es que se vuelven rojos cuando Chara está en control de su cuerpo._

 _¡A HUIR! ¡YA TODOS SE DIERON CUENTA! *huye con Acedera porque la pueden meter a prisión por pedófila, aunque prácticamente, sigue siendo menor de edad*  
Bueno, en cuanto a lo de las almas, no, ningún monstruo puede tener las almas humanas, esas almas fueron alojadas en las almas de humanos, los monstruos tendrán las almas una vez maten a esos humanos, es decir, digamos que (sólo digamos) que Asgore mata a Acedera, él puede ser el nuevo portador de la Paciencia sin problemas, pero las almas no buscan refugio en las almas de los monstruos.  
Lamento mucho dejar la teoría, pero la verdad, me parece interesante, algún día podría pensar en ella XD  
¡No te preocupes por no poder ver el fic de Tamara! Algún día podrás (?) estará siempre ahí y si no, veré si convenzo a la autora para que publique en Fanfiction.  
¡Dime! ¿Por qué crees que Kouhei tiene prisa? Adivina, que el próximo capítulo explicará el porqué XD  
Y en cuanto a tu última pregunta..._

❋ **¿En que capitulo le cambio los ojos al portador con su correspondiente alma?  
** ∟ _Bueno, los ojos cambian solamente cuando están siendo poseídos por la alma, es decir, si Acedera es poseída por paciencia (que no confirmo que pueda pasar, o quizás sí (?)) entonces sus ojos que son castaños también serán azules, así como Kouhei, tiene los ojos castaños entonces sus ojos serían amarillos._

 _¡Espero haber podido responderte bien, querida Zard! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo!_

 _ **Lady'z Phantom:** ¡Hola! ¡Un placer leerte! Bueno, quise publicar en Agosto porque sentí que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero me alegro que te haya alegrado que haya publicado en ese mes, espero te guste este capítulo y trataré de estar más activa después de este capítulo. ¡Esa era la idea! Un capítulo donde no todo fuera horrible para Frisk en la escuela, quería darle un pequeño descanso de tanta desgracia, aunque bueno, Rose sí que es desesperante al menos no es mala como otros niños XD  
¡Me alegra saber que te cae bien Kouhei! En el próximo capítulo se revelará un poco de la historia de Kouhei (si no toda, ya veré si alcanza).  
Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Blinne:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, la verdad es que Acedera es prácticamente eso, teniendo un crush con un/a pequeño/a de 10 años, ¡me alegra que te haya hecho reír! Quería bajarle un poco a la tensión y darle un descanso a Frisk, la verdad es que Rose se prestaría para muchas cosas, desde estafar hasta robar, claro, no es que sea mala, sólo es... apasionada (?)  
_ _Y no te equivocas, ella trata a los monstruos como si fuesen mascotas adorables XD lo hace inocentemente, y sí, Tamara es malvada (?) lo confirma Temmie #32 (?)  
_ _¡A Kouhei le cae bien Flowey! Aunque a Flowey no le caiga bien nadie, pronto, quizás, pueda agradarle el niño. Y en cuanto al tiempo, se verá en el próximo capítulo, aunque me gustaría saber si tienes alguna teoría para ello.  
_ _Bueno, el pequeño monstruo quiere lo mismo que quieren todos los otros monstruos grises, conquistar el corazón de Frisk (?)  
¡Bueno! Ya verás la primera tutoría de Acedera y luego muchas más después de esa, Dios la bendiga con paciencia XD  
¡Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos!_

 _ **KyoyaKagami:** ¡Greetings! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, y me halaga que lo hayas leído tan temprano .o. oh cielos, en serio, gracias.  
¡Y me gustan las teorías! ¡Y te contestaré!_

❋ _1.- Bueno, en cuanto a lo de los Skelebros sí, Paciencia efectivamente conoció a los skelebros... pero, no a Papyrus y no en Snowdin, ¡lo mostraré más adelante!  
_ ❋ _2.- Sí señor, esa niña ama al niño sin brazos y al niño en llamas (?) ya veremos cuál será el canon (?) XD  
_ ❋ _3.- No hay ningún personaje de relleno, ¡me alegra muchísimo que lo hayas notado! :D  
_ ❋ _4.- Tienes toda la razón, la verdad, entre todos los humanos que Flowey ha conocido, Kouhei es con el que mejor ha congeniado, exceptuando a Frisk y Chara, obviamente, aunque en este capítulo le gritó mucho le ha dado la razón en algunas cosas, cosa que **nunca** habría hecho con otro humano y las circunstancias lo ponían con los pétalos de punta, pero en un futuro, será el humano con el que más paciencia tendrá.  
_❋ _5.- ¡Es prácticamente así! Ahora Acedera es oficialmente para Flowey la humana zombie pedófila. :D  
_ ❋ _6.- Bueno, de la identidad de las almas no diré nada, sólo digo que son humanos y que se sabrá su identidad en sus arcos, estamos con Justicia, luego iremos con Amabilidad, así que... no puedo responder eso, si digo que sí estaría spoileando y si digo que no... también es un spoiler y uno de los dos es mentira así que... esta no puedo decirla XD_ _  
_

 _Amabilidad, Integridad, Perseverancia y Valentía, son esas, el orden en el que aparecerán lo comentaría... pero me gusta dejarles la intriga y dar sorpresas XD  
Muchísimas gracias por el review y tus teorías, ¡nos leemos! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

* * *

❋ **Siguiente capítulo: Alma** **amarilla**  
∟ _Flowey tenía una muy mala suerte._


	18. (3) Alma amarilla

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Me he puesto a la tarea de empezar a actualizar un poco más seguido, si quiero avanzar en la trama. ¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este arco! Espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, ahora, al final van a ver un extracto más de las clases de Sans y Acedera, ¡espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos más abajo!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Tussilago Fárfara**

「La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban」

—❋—❋—❋—  
 **Capítulo XVIII**  
Alma amarilla  
—❋—❋—❋—

Kouhei no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, desde que la bestia le había lanzado al suelo y se había posicionado encima suyo no había podido pensar con claridad, su vista se había nublado y había empezado a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Llamó a su madre, llamó a su hermana, balbuceó el nombre de su hermano. Pero nadie vino.

Solamente fue cuando el _oso_ se levantó que pudo orientarse. Todo a su alrededor estaba teñido de negro y justo frente a sus ojos había un corazón de color amarillo brillante, el más brillante y puro amarillo que había visto en su vida, era bonito, pero aterrador. Kouhei había escuchado en clase que el alma humana y la forma de corazón y que aparecía cuando el humano entraba en una pelea.

Ahora estaba en una pelea y no sabía luchar, no conocía la mecánica, no sabía qué estaba pasando y todo empezó a darle vueltas.

Hasta que sintió como si algo se le acercara, mirando al frente de encontró con que la enorme bestia se le iba a lanzar de nuevo encima, pero esta vez con claras intenciones de comérselo.

De nuevo esa sensación se apoderó de él y se quedó paralizado, no sabía por qué le temblaban las rodillas ni por qué sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Simplemente fue testigo de cómo el enorme monstruo era agarrado por unas raíces que salieron de la nada.

Volvió al mundo, por fin se acordó de que estaba en el bosque, que Frisk está a unos pasos y que Flowey… ¿Flowey donde estaba?

—¡¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?! ¡Idiota! ¡Ataca o huye pero no te quedes ahí parado!

Volteó a ver con sorpresa, encontrándose con Flowey enterrado en la tierra con una expresión de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo, a su lado, la maceta se había caído dejando toda la tierra que contenía desparramada. ¿Flowey había salido de la maceta? Si así era entonces esas raíces debían ser suyas…

Pero no era tiempo para eso, Frisk ahora corría en su dirección y eso bastó para imitarle y correr fuera del lugar. Pero cuando lo intentó se estrelló contra un muro invisible, lastimándose la nariz en el proceso.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Flowey, tanto por la idiotez de Kouhei como por la pelea que le estaba dando el monstruo—. ¡Usa el menú!

—¡¿Qué menú?! —gritó Kouhei mirando a todos lados sin entender, ¿acaso debía aparecer algo? ¿Cómo en un videojuego?

Frisk había llegado con él, intentó entrar pero el mismo muro que le había dejado su nariz de un feo color rojo de lo impidió.

 _"Busca un menú, debe decir [PIEDAD], úsalo para [*Huir]"_ explicó Frisk con afán, la angustia estaba marcada en todo su rostro.

Kouhei lo buscó, lo hizo mientras temblaba y sentía ganas de vomitar, pero no encontró nada y la fiera que gruñía a unos pasos suyos no ayudaba en nada. Él era cobarde, sí, pero su cobardía no llegaba al punto de hacerle perder la consciencia, era la presencia del monstruo lo que lo ponía tan nervioso.

Odiaba eso, sabía que debió quedarse en casa.

—¡No hay nada! ¡En serio! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que Flowey gruñía.

—¡¿Podrías apurarte?!

Kouhei vio a Frisk tratar de entrar con desesperación, golpeando el muro, Flowey seguía sosteniendo al monstruo y él estaba quieto buscando un menú cuyo aspecto desconocía. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Lo que estaba pasando siquiera era real? Todo se veía tan ficticio que incluso le aterraba.

—¡Demonios!

Esa fue el grito de Flowey que fue seguido por los rugidos monstruosos de la bestia corriendo hacía donde Kouhei se encontraba. Frisk dejó de golpear el muro para ver con espanto como casi devoraban al azabache, todo pasó en cámara lenta para Kouhei, quien recordó una de las clases de la directora Toriel.

 _«—Si son atacados deben esquivar hasta que sea su turno, luego, podrán la oportunidad de solucionar sus problemas con una amable charla.»_

De esa forma se lanzó al suelo y la bestia se estrelló contra el miró invisible, justo frente de Frisk. Kouhei empezó a correr apenas tuvo oportunidad y miró a todos lados. ¿Ya era su turno?

No, el monstruo esta vez empezó a escupir de la boca un montón de cuadrados blancos que aparecían y desaparecían. De nuevo, con torpeza corrió, saltó y se lanzó al suelo, siendo tocado un par de veces. Conoció por primera vez su barra de PV donde se encontraba toda su información.

Kouhei, NV 1, PV 10/20.

Se hacía una idea de lo que pasaría si la barra de PV llegaba a 0. Entonces, frente a sus ojos aparecieron cuatro recuadros y la bestia dejó de atacar, manteniendo una distancia prudente pero aún a la ofensiva.

 **[ATACAR], [ACTUAR], [OBJETOS] y [PIEDAD]** eran las opciones.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Frisk, usar **[PIEDAD]** y luego **[*Huir]** , y eso quiso hacer, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el botón, vio como el monstruo le daba la espalda para mirar a Frisk, entonces, vio como un cuadrado que estaba en el suelo dibujado de blanco se ampliaba, ahora Frisk estaba dentro.

—¡¿Por qué no pueden hacer nada bien?! —gritaba Flowey en un arranque de ira, mientras miles de raíces salían de la tierra tratando de agarrar al monstruo, pero este evadía a Flowey acercándose cada vez más a Frisk, quién se preparaba para esquivar—. ¡Idiota! ¡Escapa! —le gritó a Kouhei—. ¡Frisk, ataca!

Kouhei tenía todas las intenciones de escapar, no quería estar ahí ni un minuto más, pero huir, ¿era lo correcto? Veía a Frisk esquivar ataques incesantes, su turno parecía tardar más de lo que tardó el suyo, además, parecía que empezaba a tener problemas.

Debía ayudarle. No era fuerte, no era valiente, no entendía qué ocurría pero sabía que debía ayudar a Frisk, era lo _justo,_ Frisk lo había salvado miles de veces ese día, ¿y él no iba a ser capaz de ayudarle ni una sola vez?

Sin darse cuenta, había oprimido el botón de **[LUCHAR]** .

Con una agilidad que era ajena a él, atacó a la bestia con una rama cercana, ésta gimió de dolor y él no supo qué había hecho ni cómo, había sido como si su cuerpo se hubiese movido por cuenta propia. Así utilizó su turno y vio al mismo tiempo a Frisk con un rostro de sorpresa y seriedad que no había visto antes.

—¡Así es como se hace! —dijo Flowey a lo lejos, pero parecía como si a Frisk no le hubiese hecho mucha gracia.

La bestia dejó de mirar a Frisk y se centró en Kouhei, el niño aún no comprendía qué había hecho mal, no comprendía porqué Frisk mostraba disgusto ante sus acciones si Flowey se veía tan alegre. Comprendiendo un poco más de la mecánica de la batalla, supo que tendría que esquivar si quería continuar ayudando a Frisk.

Era extraño, pero poco a poco sentía como si de repente el temor inicial a las bestias empezaba a disminuir.

El monstruo arremetió en su contra, pero antes de que pudiese esquivar nuevamente, Frisk se le lanzó encima, cayendo ambos al suelo y esquivando de esa forma al monstruo. Frisk había desperdiciado su turno **[*ACTUANDO]** para poder llegar hasta él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kouhei sintiendo el agarre fuerte de Frisk, le tomaba del brazo como si buscara evitar que hiciese algo—. ¿Por qué…?

 _"_ _No atacar"_ señaló Frisk rápidamente _"_ _Huir"._

Pero entonces Kouhei vio algo que Frisk no, uno de esos cuadros parpadeantes con los que los estaban atacando que iba directamente hacia el alma roja. Otra cosa más pasó en esa batalla que le sorprendió, el alma amarilla señaló con su punta el cuadro y lanzando una especie de propulsor destruyó los ataques.

—¡Escapen! —gritó Flowey.

Y así lo hicieron, aprovechando la distracción (en ese momento no había tiempo para pensar en lo extraño que había sido usar un alma como pistola) oprimieron el botón de **[PIEDAD]** y **[*Huir].** Todo a su alrededor volvió a tener color y la bestia empezó a gruñir como lo hizo antes de entrar en la batalla. De repente, para Kouhei ésta empezaba a ser igual de espantosa que al inicio.

Frisk no se permitió pensar demasiado lo que iban a hacer, agarró a Kouhei del brazo sacándolo del lugar y corrió alrededor del pequeño campamento improvisado buscando a Flowey, consiguiendo solamente tener una maceta.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Muévete! —la voz de Flowey los alertó, la flor había sacado de nuevo las raíces y sostenía a la bestia con la misma dificultad del inicio. Frisk negó con la cabeza, señalando la maceta como si estuviese rogándole que entrara en ella—. ¡Ugh! ¡Yo los alcanzo! ¡Pero salgan de aquí!

La bestia se movió violentamente y Flowey gruñó en un quejido, Frisk seguía firme en cuanto a quedarse hasta que Flowey decidiera irse con ellos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kouhei de hacer algo, él tomó a Frisk fuertemente de la mano y salió corriendo por el bosque, con tropiezos y golpes se abrió camino entre las ramas, a pesar de la resistencia que Frisk hacía, no escuchaba si le estaba diciendo algo o si estaba moviendo las manos buscando hacerle voltear para ir a buscar a Flowey, simplemente siguió corriendo, su objetivo era alejarse lo más que pudiese, quizás, si tenían suerte, encontrar la carretera o un guardabosques.

Y entonces dejó de correr, no porque se hubiese cansado o se hubiese detenido, era porque Frisk se había agarrado a un árbol evitando su avance.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo! —Frisk negó con la cabeza—. ¡Frisk!

—N-no me iré —Kouhei dejó de jalar en cuanto escuchó a Frisk hablar, tenía la voz suave, tal y como la recordaba de aquel día en el que había dado ese discurso en la reunión de padres—. No sin Flowey.

—¡Pero si Flowey dijo que nos iba a alcanzar! —exclamó Kouhei tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero Frisk mostraba duda. El niño de ojos rasgados respiraba agitadamente al igual que Frisk, aunque posiblemente él se veía más patético que su acompañante, aun así, ignorando toda su torpeza con la naturaleza, los cortes de los brazos y que se había puesto en ridículo más de una vez ese día, pero aun así, encontró la fuerza para mirar a Frisk a los ojos, calmarse un momento y hablar con pausa—. Flowey vendrá, él lo dijo. Y Flowey no miente.

La seguridad en los ojos de Kouhei pareció servir de algo, Frisk lentamente dejó de agarrarse de la rama que había sostenido hace un momento, al ver esto, Kouhei continuó abriéndose paso por entre el follaje, esta vez, con Frisk dejándose llevar era más fácil caminar.

Anduvieron sin rumbo por unos minutos, ya no había luz y Kouhei tenía que esforzarse para saber por dónde iba, curiosamente, en la oscuridad se había tropezado menos que como lo había hecho esa mañana.

—Frisk —llamó Kouhei después de un momento, no podía verle, pero sabía que tenía su atención—, ¿ahora sí me vas a decir qué es lo que era esa cosa? ¿Por qué nos siguen monstruos grises?

Era lo justo, su vida había estado en peligro, no sabía qué era lo que querían ocultar, pero debía saber, ¿cómo iba a poder tener cuidado si no sabía qué era lo que les estaba atacando? El silencio le dio a entender dos cosas: o Frisk no iba a decir nada o no sentía que era el momento adecuado. No quería ser pesado ni presionarle, así que esperó unos minutos a que le dieran una respuesta, cosa que olvidó totalmente cuando Frisk apretó su mano deteniéndole.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, y el sonido lejano de unas sirenas fue la respuesta.

Esta vez Frisk le jaló y empezaron a correr guiándose por el sonido de las patrullas, los colores rojo y azul fueron un alivio para Kouhei. Una vez estuvieron en la carretera, soltaron sus manos y los policías los abordaron.

—¡Hay unos niños aquí, señor! —esa fue la última palabra que Kouhei escuchó claramente, antes de que el cansancio empezara a cobrarle factura.

No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento, asustado, tenso y adolorido que estaba sino hasta que un oficial le puso su abrigo sobre los hombros y le entregó un vaso de agua. Con Frisk hicieron lo mismo, solamente que en lugar de quedarse dentro de un auto de patrulla esperando a que los oficiales les empezaran a hacer preguntas, se quedó mirando al bosque, posiblemente esperando a Flowey.

Kouhei no se preocupó. Sabía que Flowey iba a volver porque entre todas las personas de la escuela, Flowey no era alguien que dijese palabras en vano, no mentía, era sincero hasta llegar a ser hiriente, quizás, por eso se había ganado un poco de su confianza. Por esa razón no se sorprendió ni se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Frisk correr a un lado de la vereda a recoger a Flowey y meterle en la maceta.

Simplemente se abrigó más, buscando no observar cómo Frisk lloraba de alivio y Flowey le regañaba (posiblemente acusándole de llorica).

.-

Cuando pidieron el número telefónico de sus padres Kouhei simplemente preguntó por la hora, después de saberla simplemente llamó al teléfono de su padre y le dejó un mensaje de voz, sabía que a esa hora tenía el celular apagado así que no se molestó por tener que esperar, lo hizo pacientemente dentro del auto del oficial.

Por otro lado, llegaron por Frisk y Flowey en menos de diez minutos en un automóvil rojo, un esqueleto alto lo conducía y de éste se bajó la directora Toriel, que preocupada abrazó a Frisk apenas le vio.

Kouhei no escuchó lo que le dijeron, simplemente vio cómo el esqueleto lloraba y Toriel acariciaba la espalda de Frisk, Flowey hablaba y por sus expresiones faciales parecía que no decía cosas muy agradables, pero Frisk no dejaba de sonreír.

Pasó una hora, Toriel hablaba con los oficiales dándoles quién sabe qué información mientras que el esqueleto hablaba animosamente con Frisk y Flowey. Kouhei se mantuvo todo el tiempo dentro del auto, con el celular con el que le había marcado a su padre en la mano. Cuando la hora pasó, alguien tocó a la ventana de la patrulla, llamando la atención del niño. Era Frisk, quien no tenía a Flowey en manos, de esta forma, le hizo señas de forma libre.

 _"_ _Ya me voy, ¿cuándo llegan tus padres?"._

Kouhei abrió la ventana para poder responderle.

—No vendrán, o eso creo, esperaré a que los oficiales terminen de hacer su trabajo para saber si me pueden llevar a casa.

 _"_ _Si quieres te podemos llevar, no vives muy lejos, ¿verdad?"._

Normalmente se habría negado a cualquier forma de ayuda ajena, no obstante, era tarde y él de verdad necesitaba ir a casa. Aceptó, solamente asintió con la cabeza y dejó el abrigo del oficial antes de seguir a Frisk hasta donde se encontraban Toriel, Flowey y el esqueleto, justo en el auto deportivo rojo.

—¡OH! ¿ES OTRA CITA, FRISK? —preguntó el esqueleto con emoción.

Kouhei parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió incómodo. —No. Solamente soy un compañero de clase.

—EN ESE CASO, ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE, COMPAÑERO DE CLASE DE FRISK, SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS —el esqueleto hizo una pose, pero Kouhei ni se inmutó.

—Kouhei, es bueno verte, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Toriel interrumpiendo la escena. El niño asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, Toriel se limitó a sonreír—. Eso es bueno, suban entonces, ya es muy tarde y deben sentirse cansados.

Con esas palabras Papyrus les abrió la puerta a los niños, a Toriel y luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor. El viaje fue lento y tranquilo, Papyrus de vez en cuando hacía preguntas a Kouhei para conocerlo mejor y el niño respondía a todo con toda la sinceridad que estaba acostumbrado a dar, aunque lo hacía incómodo y las ganas de marcharse a casa de una vez por todas se hacían más palpables.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Kouhei gracias a las indicaciones que el niño daba, era una casa normal, parecida a la de Toriel e incluso un poco más grande, estaba en un vecindario calmado y había dos bicicletas en la entrada y un jardín mal cuidado, quizás, ninguno de los integrantes de la familia sabía de jardinería, mas no fue eso lo que intrigó a Frisk ni a Toriel, sino que fue el hecho de que todas las luces de la casa estuviesen apagadas y el garaje vacío.

—¿Tu madre no está en casa? —preguntó Toriel preocupada.

—No —dijo Kouhei tranquilamente abriendo la puerta—, gracias por traerme.

—No fue nada, Kouhei, pero, ¿hay alguien en tu casa? —insistió Toriel.

—No, no hay nadie, por las noches salgo con papá así que estoy solo —respondió el niño—, pero no hay problema, hay un duplicado de la llave debajo de la maceta, así que podré entrar.

—PERO, ¿NO ES PELIGROSO QUE ESTÉS SOLO EN CASA? ¡PUEDO PREPARARTE UN BUEN ESPAGUETTI! —propuso Papyrus con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias, hay sobras en el microondas y no puedo dejar entrar a extraños —carraspeó un poco—. Bueno, adiós.

Miró a Frisk y se despidió levemente con la mano, hizo lo mismo con Toriel, Flowey y Papyrus, luego, a paso lento se dirigió hasta el pórtico de su casa y sacó una llave de debajo de la maceta, tal y como había dicho, acto seguido, abrió la puerta y entró a su casa sin decir nada más.

—Frisk, cariño —habló Toriel después de un momento—, debemos hablar.

Frisk asintió y Flowey pensó que eso mismo era lo que debía hacer.

.-

—¡¿Qué?!

Alphys empezó a moverse histérica de un lado para otro, Sans por su lado miraba a la científica con tranquilidad y la misma sonrisa sosa de siempre, como si lo que acababa de decir Flowey no tenía que ver con él.

 _—_ _Demonios, ¡¿no podrías gritar más bajo?! ¡Frisk está justo al lado!_ —exclamó Flowey en un susurro desde el otro lado de la línea, estaba en voz alta así que Sans le escuchó también.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Alphys apenada—. Pero esto es malo, malo, muy malo —decía empezando a moverse de nuevo, temblando y pasándose una mano por la frente, estaba sudando—, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¡No se suponía que las almas estarían en cuerpos humanos!

Exactamente eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Flowey en ese momento, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a obtener las almas humanas si estaban dentro de los humanos? No podían quitárselas, para hacerlo tendrían que matarlos, y aunque Flowey no tenía ningún problema con eso, Frisk seguramente no y Sans menos, así que era como estar de manos atadas.

—bueno, ¿no sería bueno empezar conociendo al chaval? —preguntó Sans tranquilamente, ganándose la atención de Alphys y de Flowey—. es decir, sería bueno conocerlo para tenerle un ojo encima.

 _—_ _No hay problema con eso_ —dijo Flowey con algo de irritación— _, es amigo de Frisk, así que será fácil vigilarlo, pero el problema es cómo demonios le vamos a quitar el alma._

—Qui-quitarle el alma… —repitió Alphys ansiosa, restregándose las manos.

—ya veremos qué hacer con eso, primero tenemos que conocerlo y ya sabes, determinar si es amigo o enemigo.

— _Oh, vamos, es un bebé llorón, no es ningún peligro_ —murmuró Flowey casi con disgusto.

—no hay que tomar ese tipo de _riegos_ —Sans rió un poco, Alphys le miró cansada y Flowey se esforzaba por no gritar—, será mejor conocer al chico de una vez y saber si es consciente de que tiene un alma humana.

—Hablando de eso… hay algo que debo preguntarles —dijo Alphys de repente—. ¿Cuándo le hablaremos de esto a Frisk?

 _—_ _Frisk no va a saber nada de esto, pensé que lo habíamos acordado desde el inicio_ —dijo Flowey seriamente, casi podían imaginarse la mueca que había acompañado esas palabras.

—P-pero… debe saber —dijo Alphys preocupada y mirando a Sans para que la apoyara, para que comprendiera su punto—, al menos Frisk, no digo Asgore o… o… Undyne —murmuró el nombre de su amiga acongojada—, es Frisk.

—bueno, ¿para qué frisk debería saberlo? —preguntó Sans.

—Frisk… podría ayudarnos, Frisk… — _sería la persona indicada para hacer todo esto._ Eso era lo que quería decir Alphys, pero sabía que a la larga no estaba dándole buenas excusas ni a Sans ni a Flowey, sabía que se escuchaba como si simplemente no deseara mentirle a Frisk, porque así era, Frisk merecía saberlo.

—es mejor dejar a frisk fuera de esto —comentó Sans sin cambiar su tono perezoso de siempre, incluso bostezó—. ya tiene suficiente con la escuela y con esos chicos malos siguiéndole todo tiempo, tanto humanos como bichos, así que lo mantendremos en secreto por el momento.

 _—_ _No puedo creerlo, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la basura sonriente —_ dijo Flowey con no mucho gusto—. _No hay que meter a idiotas en el asunto… con la basura es más que suficiente._

—gracias —dijo Sans con jocosidad—, sé que soy el _alma_ del grupo.

— _Cierra la boca._

—así que, alphys —le ignoró Sans mirando a la científica, con las manos en los bolsillos—. no te preocupes por nada, todo está bajo control, si algo malo pasa le diremos a frisk todo.

—¿Todo?

—sí, incluso que flowey le extraña cuando no está en casa.

 _—_ _¡Yo no le extraño!_ —saltó Flowey inmediatamente, consiguiendo una risa de parte de Sans.

 _—_ _¿Flo-Flowey? ¿Qué haces?_ —se escuchó otra voz desde el otro lado de la línea, era Frisk, Flowey no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para cuidar su grito.

No hubo respuesta, Flowey había cortado la conversación, dejando a Sans y a Alphys de nuevo en silencio.

—ok, bye —se despidió el esqueleto metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y dando media vuelta, listo para tomar un atajo de vuelta a casa.

—¡Sans, espera! —le detuvo Alphys justo a tiempo—. De verdad, hablo en serio cuando digo que creo que deberíamos decirle a Frisk todo, tengo… tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Sans observó a la reptil por unos momentos más, cualquiera podría haber confundido su eterna sonrisa con una de tranquilidad, pero personas que lo conocían bien, como Alphys podían identificar que se estaba esforzando por mantener la sonrisa, estaba cansado y seguramente quería transmitirle la seguridad que no tenía.

—yo igual, pero por eso mismo no vamos a decirle nada a frisk, no por el momento —le hizo un guiño y luego continuó su camino—. hasta mañana.

Alphys no se despidió, bajó la cabeza y no presenció cómo Sans desaparecía de la sala. En parte había entendido: lo mejor era mantener a Frisk al margen, por su bien.

—¡Hey, Alphys! ¡La comida está servida! —llamó Undyne desde el piso de arriba.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó la científica antes de dar un profundo suspiro y apagar la luz del sótano.

.-

—¡Me habían tenido tan preocupada! —exclamó Rose abrazando a Monster Kid.

—Eh… si Frisk y Kouhei te preocupaban… ¿por qué abrazas a Monster Kid? —preguntó Feli sin comprender.

—Porque es lindo, duh, y aunque esos dos son tiernos, no me interesan mucho los humanos —respondió ella antes de reír alegremente.

Kouhei y Feli hicieron una mueca y Frisk se dejó contagiar por la risa de la niña pelirroja.

—Uh… sí, bueno, ¿me podrías soltar? —preguntó Monster Kid sonriendo nervioso, Rose por su parte pareció meditarlo, antes de negar enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Bueno… ¿qué les pasó? —era sorprendente lo rápido que se había rendido Monster Kid, pero era normal, considerando que en esos pocos días habían aprendido que Rose hacía siempre lo que se le venía en gana.

 _"_ _Nos perdimos"_ respondió Frisk.

—Nos atacó un monstruo —dijo Kouhei al mismo tiempo que Frisk hacía señas, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros.

—¿Un monstruo? —preguntó Feli con seriedad.

—Bueno… no sabría decir si era un monstruo, en realidad, es la única forma en lo que lo podría nombrar, ya saben, pero sin que sea un… monstruo… eh… ¿cómo ustedes?

De alguna forma, Kouhei había conseguido dar a entender su punto.

—Bueno, ¿y están bien? —preguntó Monster Kid preocupado.

—Ay, pues obvio que están bien, ¡míralos! Siguen hablando, no les falta un dedo ni un ojo… a no ser que les falte un dedo del pie —Rose miró sospechosamente los pies de sus compañeros—, ¿les falta un dedo del pie?

—No —fue la cortante respuesta de Kouhei, Frisk miró a su compañero, claramente no parecía de buen humor, es más, no parecía el mismo del bosque—. ¿Cuánto más va a tardar la profesora? Se me hace tarde.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, el gimnasio estaba vacío y Undyne todavía no había aparecido para su "súper entrenamiento para niños flojos", si bien el nombre no alentaba mucho a los niños, a Rose la emocionaba al punto de ponerse a saltar… como siempre.

—¿Por qué siempre estás de afán? —preguntó Monster Kid tratando de apartarse un poco más de Rose.

—Porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer —respondió Kouhei suspirando mientras miraba su celular.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

—Cosas que no les interesa y no les voy a decir —con eso, Kouhei se levantó mientras tomaba su mochila—, discúlpenme con la profesora, pero no me puedo quedar esperando más tiempo. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro, hasta mañana —se despidió Feli levantando una mano.

Frisk miró a Kouhei alejarse mientras aún miraba su celular y escribía algunas cosas, le vio fruncir el ceño un par de veces y luego resoplar antes de que se marchara del gimnasio. No habían hablado desde el incidente en el bosque y Kouhei no había hecho más preguntas, era como si el viaje nunca hubiese ocurrido.

—Tamara es malvada —dijo Rose de repente, sacando un tema al azar—, ¿saben? La vi haciendo planes de conquista para el mundo, ¡quiere hacer una utopía Temmie! No sé si eso es bueno o genial, ¡¿se imaginan un mundo lleno de Temmie?! ¡Sería tan hermoso! —por fin había soltado a Monster Kid, para mover exageradamente sus manos con emoción—. Y hablando de Temmie… ¿dónde está Flavio?

—¿Flavio? ¿No te referías a Flowey? —preguntó Monster Kid confundido y algo sorprendido por el monólogo de la niña humana.

—¡La flor amargada! ¡Sep! Sería más lindo si sonriera más.

—Eh… no creo que te gustaría verlo sonreír —dijo Feli nerviosamente, recordando la sonrisa sádica que Flowey le regalaba siempre a los niños de cursos superiores.

 _"_ _No quiso venir a la escuela hoy"_ respondió Frisk.

—Dice que no quiso venir hoy a la escuela —tradujo Feli.

—Ow, que mal, ¿por qué no querría venir a la escuela? ¡Si hay un montón de ternuritas para ver todos los días! —y justo cuando se iba a abalanzar a abrazar a Feli, el niño se corrió y ella terminó estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo del gimnasio. Todos la miraron con preocupación, pero como si nada, se levantó y sonrió—, necesitarás más que eso para huir de mí, llamita.

Feli tragó y su llama se avivó por un momento, quizás, demostrando que se había sonrojado. Monster Kid y Frisk ahogaron una risa, risa que no consiguieron contener.

—N-no es gracioso —dijo Feli acongojado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sí lo es! ¿No ves cómo se ríen? ¡Es contagiosísimo! —exclamó Rose riendo también, pero sin saber exactamente por qué Frisk y Monster Kid estaban riendo.

Feli resopló un poco, algo avergonzado mientras que Frisk se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado, hacía tiempo que no se reía de esa forma. Debía admitir, que desde que habían formado esos grupos de convivencia su humor había mejorado progresivamente y su estadía en la escuela era cada vez más amena, incluso si los humanos lo evitaban y Frisk trataba de no hablar demasiado con todos los monstruos, podía sentirse bien junto con los pocos amigos que lo acompañaban.

—Hey, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles —dijo Rose dejando de reír de repente, alterando a todos por su repentino cambio—, ¿por qué le niño que se fue siempre está tan afanado?

—Él dijo que no nos incumbía —respondió Monster Kid pensativo.

—Pues yo creo que está escapando —comentó Rose poniéndose las manos en la cintura mirando al firmamento como si estuviese dando información clasificada. Todos la miraron confundidos.

—¿Huyendo de qué? —preguntó Feli atreviéndose a hablar nuevamente.

—De unas criaturitas pequeñitas y adorables —comentó ella riendo—, que tonto, si son taaaan adorables con sus enormes ojitos, aunque me deprime que no tengan color —lo último lo comentó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado como haciendo puchero.

Frisk dejó de sonreír y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entonces se levantó y tomó a Rose de los hombros, la niña le miró con sorpresa, parpadeando un par de veces sin haberse esperado esa reacción de Frisk, era como si le hubiese visto por primera vez.

 _"_ _¿Dónde viste esos monstruos?"_ preguntó Frisk con angustia.

—Te pregunta dónde viste los monstruos —tradujo Feli igual de confundido por la repentina reacción de Frisk—. Frisk, ¿estás bien?

—Oh, es eso, vaya que susto, por un momento pensé que me ibas a declarar tu amor —dijo Rose riendo aliviada y haciendo el ademán de que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente—. Pues verás, ¡están por todos lados! Siempre que él anda cerca una de esas cositas anda detrás de él, creo que lo siguen como si fueran su mamá gallina, aunque no sé, él no tiene cara de ser una mamá gallina o siquiera amable o divertido, es bastante molesto porque siempre que quiero coger a una de esas cositas, ¡escapan de mí! Se evaporan en el aire y entonces, ¡Puf! Ya no están y solamente dejan cuadrados feos y grises en el camino, ¡que también se evaporan cuando los quiero tocar! ¡Y no es justo! Porque yo también quiero ser la mamá gallina de esas cositas… eh… ¿de qué hablábamos?

Pero Frisk había dejado de escucharla en mitad de discurso, si Kouhei de verdad estaba siendo perseguido por esas cosas significaba que estaba en peligro, en un muy grave peligro, porque si era así, no solamente iban por su alma.

Iban por el alma amarilla de Kouhei.

.-

No volvieron a saber de Kouhei por el resto de la semana, Frisk había pensado en hablar con el niño al respecto, incluso había hablado con su madre para poder revelarle toda la verdad a Kouhei, y aunque fue un problema convencerla (tanto a ella como a Flowey), al final accedieron pero no encontraron la oportunidad para hablar con él.

No fue a clases, no iba a los eventos del grupo, incluso había pensado en visitarlo a su casa pero no había rastros de él.

Frisk empezaba a preocuparse, ¿si algo le había pasado? ¿Si de verdad ya era muy tarde?

—Seguro está aliado con esas cosas para robarte el alma —dijo Flowey de mala gana un día.

—No creo que sea eso, Flowey —dijo Frisk preocupado por la afirmación que la flor estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué si no? ¡¿Entonces dónde está?! Si lo que dijo esa demente es cierto, entonces seguro tiene a esas cosas bajo su control —murmuró enojado.

Frisk pensó entonces, lo que Rose había dicho definitivamente era raro (ignorando el hecho de que había hablado sobre ser la mamá gallina de esos bichos), pero entre lo que la niña había afirmado Frisk podía asegurar que Kouhei no estaba aliado con nadie para lastimar a nadie. Necesitaba hablar con él, ¿pero cómo?

Entonces, la alarma de su reloj sonó, eran las nueve de la noche, hora de dormir.

La hora.

—¡Flowey, la hora! —exclamó alegre al darse cuenta de una gran revelación.

—Sí, la escuché, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Kouhei siempre marca la hora cuando se tiene que ir —dijo Frisk alegre—, siempre se va de la escuela a las tres de la tarde los viernes, y dijo que salía por las noches con su padre.

—Espera… ¿en serio le prestabas atención a esas cosas? —preguntó Flowey contrariado.

Pero Frisk ya no le prestaba atención, había sacado una libreta y había empezado a planificar (cosa que había aprendido en el tiempo que ayudó a Acedera con la secretaría) a qué hora buscaría a Kouhei en su casa, claramente, tendría que saltarse unas clases, pero esperaba que de verdad aquello valiera la pena.

Así fue, en compañía de Papyrus llegó a la casa de Kouhei el jueves faltando diez minutos para las tres de la tarde, sorprendentemente, después de muchos días Frisk consiguió ver Kouhei, el niño salió puntual de su casa a las tres con la mochila de la escuela a sobre sus hombros, caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de subir al autobús. Papyrus lo siguió de cerca con su deportivo rojo.

—NYE JE, JE, JE. ¡UNA MISIÓN DE ESPIONAJE! DIGNA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS.

—Ugh, solamente acabemos con esto —murmuró Flowey de mala gana, desde el regazo de Frisk.

Comentarios como esos hacían que Frisk se relajara un poco en el viaje, empezaba a preocuparle que lo que Flowey había dicho era cierto, no era normal que Kouhei hubiese dejado de asistir a la escuela y que se fuera de esa forma de su casa, es más, si no estaba mal, había jurado que estaba más pálido y tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El autobús al fin se detuvo y Kouhei bajó de él para adentrarse dentro de una edificación que Frisk jamás pensó que iba a visitar: un hospital.

—¿Qué haría ese mocoso aquí? —preguntó Flowey al aire.

—FRISK, FLOWEY, YO VOY A ESTACIONARME, VE BUSCANDO A TU AMIGO HUMANO QUE EN UNOS SEGUNDOS ESTARÉ CON USTEDES, ¡TENGAN CUIDADO! ¡Y NO TEMAN! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO SE VA A TARDAR NADA!

 _"_ _Gracias"_ dijo Frisk sonriéndole.

Papyrus levantó su dedo pulgar y se marchó a los estacionamientos, Frisk se quedó de pie frente al hospital sosteniendo a Flowey en sus manos, creyendo que definitivamente algo no iba bien.

Entró. Lo primero que vieron fue una sala de emergencias algo vacía, una que otra persona estaba en la sala de espera y las pocas enfermeras que estaban por ahí caminaban sin prestarle atención, incluso la recepcionista parecía estar metida en su mundo en el computador, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Kouhei pasó a su lado y subió por el ascensor, ni cómo Frisk siguió los pasos del niño, esperando su turno para subir.

Miró el monitor, Kouhei estaba yendo al cuarto piso.

—Todos aquí parecen estar muertos, son como zombis vivientes —comentó Flowey con algo de disgusto. Frisk rió, quizás debería de empezar a controlar qué programas veía Flowey, después de todo, parecía que las series de zombis estaban empezando a afectarle.

Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para que el ascensor se abriera Frisk entrara a éste, justo en eso, Papyrus entró por la puerta.

—WOWIE, LOS PARQUEADEROS SON ENORMES —comentó riendo con nerviosismo—. AH, FRISK, FLOWEY, ESPEREN QUE AHÍ VOY.

—¡Has silencio, esqueleto tonto, que vas a hacer que nos echen! —gritó Flowey incluso más alto de lo que Papyrus había hablado.

Y sorprendentemente, ni la gran presencia de Papyrus o el grito de Flowey consiguieron alterar a la recepcionista o a las enfermeras, todos continuaban haciendo lo suyo.

—Demonios, este lugar está infestado de zombis —continuaba diciendo Flowey una vez se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

 _"_ _Quizás deberíamos haber esperado en la sala de espera"_ señaló Frisk pensando que una intromisión sería bastante grosera de su parte.

—No puedes asegurar que ese mocoso vaya a salir y no pienso quedarme esperando quién sabe cuántas horas a que lo haga, ¡hay que enfrentarlo de una vez!

—FLOWEY TIENE RAZÓN, ¡ES MEJOR HACER LAS COSAS DIRECTAMENTE! ASÍ TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS SE RESUELVEN RÁPIDAMENTE —asintió Papyrus cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía.

Con las palabras inocentes de Papyrus flotando en el aire, el ascensor se abrió dejando ver un pasillo completamente blanco y casi vacío, con sillas a los lados de éste para los visitantes y un montón de puertas que se extendían a lo largo.

—Genial, ahora a buscar dónde puede estar metido el llorón —murmuró Flowey.

—SOLAMENTE VAMOS A LLAMAR DE PUERTA EN PUERTA, ¡DIVIDÁMONOS EN GRUPOS! FRISK CON FLOWEY Y YO CON MI MARAVILLOSO SER, ¡ASÍ SERÁ MÁS RÁPIDO!

—Demonios, no tienes que gritar para decir eso —gruñó Flowey de mala gana.

Y así lo hicieron, de puerta en puerta Papyrus saludaba a los enfermos, se presentaba, preguntaba por Kouhei y deseándoles un buen día a todos seguía buscando, Frisk por su parte tocaba y Flowey preguntaba directamente por Kouhei, si no estaba mandaba a Frisk a cerrar la puerta, cosa que Frisk se negaba a hacer, se disculpaba con las personas y luego se marchaba.

Y así fue hasta que Frisk observó cómo una puerta se abría sola, sin embargo, al fijarse bien, había visto la sombra diminuta de un monstruo entrar.

—Frisk… ¡corre, es ahí! —exclamó Flowey alertándole.

—¿AHÍ DÓNDE? —preguntó Papyrus a lo lejos.

Frisk se apresuró y consiguió llegar a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, deteniéndola con la mano y abriéndola en modo de afán, preocupándose por qué podría estar haciendo el bicho gris. Lo que se encontró fue diferente a lo que había pensado.

Kouhei estaba ahí, sí, pero estaba parado frente a la camilla donde reposaba una mujer bella, de cabello lacio y largo, estaba pálida y conectada un montón de máquinas que hacían sonidos agudos e irritantes, al lado de ella, un hombre de edad, arrugado y demacrado sostenía su mano. Los tres los miraron, ella con sorpresa y gentileza, el hombre con tristeza y dolor marcado en sus ojos, y Kouhei simplemente estaba… sorprendido.

—¿Qué… hacen aquí? —preguntó el niño parpadeando varias veces, como si no creyera en lo que estaba viendo.

La mujer borró su expresión de sorpresa y les sonrió, luego miró a Kouhei y movió sus manos.

 _"_ _¿Son tus amigos?"_

—HOLA, BUENAS TARDES, SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, ¿AQUÍ ESTÁ KOUHEI EL HUMANO? —interrumpió Papyrus.

—No… esperen —Kouhei tragó mirando a la mujer y al hombre—. Frisk, Flowey. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Frisk levantó las manos para decir algo, pero Flowey se adelantó.

—Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

Frisk se sintió de repente como si estuviesen en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta, el ambiente era terriblemente incómodo, tanto que incluso Papyrus empezó a sentirse nervioso; por alguna razón, Frisk sintió como si hubiesen llegado en mitad de algo importante, recién se daba cuenta que Kouhei apretaba los puños y los dos mayores parecían preocupados.

—Está bien, de todas formas ya me iba —dijo seriamente mientras salía a paso firme.

—Kouhei… —llamó el hombre, pero el niño ya estaba fuera.

Frisk se inclinó un poco disculpándose mientras seguía los pasos de Kouhei, Papyrus por su parte rió un poco.

—NYE JE, JE… FUE UN PLACER CONOCERLOS, HUMANOS ADULTOS —se despidió cerrando suavemente la puerta, la mujer se despidió aun sonriendo moviendo la mano, hasta que el esqueleto desapareció de su vista, entonces, dirigió su mirada al hombre que sostenía su mano y la acarició suavemente.

Él la miraba afligido, pero ella continuaba sonriendo de forma gentil, como si le estuviese tratando de calmar, como si le estuviese diciendo un "estoy bien". Él aceptó esa sonrisa y se tranquilizó, la misma sonrisa que Kouhei había rechazado.

.-

—¿Puedo saber por qué me siguieron hasta aquí? —preguntó Kouhei con las manos cruzadas mirándolos de forma acusatoria, no estaba enojado, pero poco le faltaba para estarlo.

—No te pongas sensible, llorón, ¿sabes cuántas cosas tuvimos que hacer para por fin poder hablar contigo? Humano malagradecido.

—No soy un llorón —murmuró Kouhei mirando a otro lado algo avergonzado, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo y… ¿por qué vinieron con él?

Kouhei miraba a Papyrus que estaba a unos pasos de ellos con los brazos cruzados, simulando ser una especie de guardaespaldas.

—¡SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS! YA NOS HABÍAMOS CONOCIDO ANTES, HUMANO.

—Oh… es cierto, lo siento —se disculpó Kouhei al recordar al esqueleto que lo había llevado hasta su casa. Kouhei miró a Frisk y luego a Flowey, estaba cansado, o eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro. Suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente—. Escuchen, de verdad que ahora no tengo tiempo y no estoy para escuchar de la escuela o de esas cosa que nos atacó en el bosque, prometo que no diré nada, pero de verdad, ahora no.

La voz de Kouhei había tomado un nuevo matiz, ya no era miedoso como en el bosque o serio como en la escuela, suplicaba por un descanso. Aquello no era algo a lo que Frisk pudiese negarse, no obstante…

—Escucha, llorón, no eres el único que ha tenido problemas en estos días, así que tendrás que escucharnos a no ser que quieras que encerremos tu estúpido trasero en el sótano de…

—FLOWEY, ESO NO ES AMABLE —interrumpió Papyrus, Flowey iba a quejarse, pero Papyrus volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a Kouhei—. HUMANO, VENIMOS AQUÍ CON INTENCIONES DE ASEGURAR TU PROTECCIÓN, NO OBSTANTE… PARECE QUE ESTÁS MUY MAL, ¿ES NORMAL QUE LOS HUMANOS ESTÉN TAN BLANCOS? ¿HAY ALGO QUE YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, PUEDA HACER POR TI?

—Esa cortesía sobra —murmuró Flowey de mala gana.

Kouhei por su parte parecía sorprendido por la repentina amabilidad del esqueleto, es decir, lo había escuchado ofrecerse para prepararle un espagueti, pero había tomado eso como una forma de burla. Ahora, que lo veía bien, incluso parecía haber un brillo de inocencia en las cuencas de sus ojos.

—No, no… gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no es algo que puedan arreglar ustedes, no es de sus asuntos y la verdad, no creo que sea bueno ni siquiera que estén aquí, además, que se ofrezca así de la nada es raro, hasta sospechoso —dijo con cruel sinceridad.

 _"_ _Papyrus es bueno"_ señaló Frisk dejando a Flowey encima de la mesa de la sala de espera del hospital _"sólo estamos preocupados por ti."_

—No entiendo por qué, no es algo que les importe —dijo Kouhei incómodo—. Es más, no les he pedido que se preocupen por mí.

 _"_ _Los amigos se preocupan entre sí."_

—Que tú me consideres tu amigo no hace que yo te considere igual —respondió Kouhei tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras y cómo le estaban mirando. De nuevo, esas miradas sorprendidas e incómodas se posaban sobre él.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Flowey de mal humor—. Aunque tengas razón, eso no hace que puedas ser tan maldito, ese es mi trabajo, llorón.

 _"_ _No, está bien"_ interrumpió Frisk sonriendo un poco, aunque lo hacía con incomodidad, el gesto sorprendió a Kouhei _"solamente estabas siendo sincero sobre tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?"_

—LA HONESTIDAD ES BUENA —comentó Papyrus—. PERO TAMBIÉN HAY QUE APRENDER COMO USARLA Y CÓMO DECIRLA.

—Yo… lo siento, eso no funciona conmigo —respondió Kouhei moviendo sus pies incómodo—. Digo las cosas tal y como me vienen.

—Así debe ser, pero demonios, no seas tan desagradecido tampoco —dijo Flowey rompiendo el encanto de la comprensión a Kouhei—. Por eso no tienes amigos.

—¡FLOWEY! —Papyrus y Frisk le llamaron la atención, la flor les miró con una ceja enarcada y sin preocupación, en señal de "¿qué? Es la verdad".

—No, no, él tiene razón —dijo Kouhei de repente con mejor humor—. Esa es la razón por la que casi nadie me habla, así que está bien, no está mintiendo.

Era extraño, Kouhei era posiblemente el primer niño que se sentía cómodo con los insultos de Flowey. Pero entonces, esa comodidad se transformó en la misma mirada cansada y triste del inicio, un suspiro cortó el buen ambiente y Kouhei negó con la cabeza.

—Es hora de que se marchen, tengo cosas que hacer.

 _"_ _Kouhei, ¿estás bien?"_ insistió Frisk.

—No. Pero no es algo que deba preocuparlos, ya les dije, no les importa…

 _"_ _Eres nuestro amigo, claro que nos importa"._

—Hey, no hables por mí, yo no tengo nada que ver con este llorón —interrumpió Flowey.

Kouhei ignoró aquello. —Pero ya te dije que tú no eres…

—BUENO, FRISK TIENE UN PUNTO, FRISK NO ES TU AMIGO, PERO TÚ ERES AMIGO DE FRISK —dijo Papyrus sonriente, consiguiendo que Kouhei le diera su total atención—. LOS AMIGOS ESTÁN PARA APOYARSE Y PREOCUPARSE POR LOS OTROS NO IMPORTA QUÉ, ¡Y FRISK ES DE LOS MEJORES AMIGOS QUE ENCONTRARÁS JAMÁS! ASÍ, QUE, ES NORMAL QUE SE PREOCUPE POR TI AUNQUE NO LE CONSIDERES COMO TAL —Frisk asintió sonriendo, Papyrus le había quitado las palabras de la boca—. AHORA, ME LLEVARÉ A FLOWEY PARA QUE TENGAN SU SÚPER SECRETA CHARLA DE AMIGO A NO AMIGO.

—¡Hey, no me vas a llevar contigo a ningún lado! ¡Frisk! ¡Dile que me baje! ¡Friiiiiiisk!

—VAMOS A IR POR UN HELADO DE LA AMISTAD, NYE JE, JE, JE.

—¡Ya te lo dije, estúpido! ¡Las flores no comemos helado!

Y con esas últimas palabras sonando como eco en el hospital, Papyrus se llevó a toda prisa a Flowey mientras reía y Flowey se quejaba. Kouhei se quedó mirando cómo se iban e incluso la recepcionista que Flowey había tachado de zombi los estaba mirando marcharse. Frisk solamente reía, Papyrus siempre sabía hacer salidas triunfales, al menos, esa vez no había usado una ventana, cosa que Flowey debería estar agradeciendo.

—Eh… no me van a dejar en paz hasta que les hable, ¿no? —dijo Kouhei mirando a Frisk casi suspirando. Frisk asintió—. Pero no sé qué quieres saber, solamente estoy ocupado, es todo.

 _"_ _¿En qué estás ocupado?"_ ese era un buen inicio.

—… visito a mi madre y a mi hermana —respondió Kouhei, entendiendo la mecánica que Frisk le proponía. Frisk preguntaba y él respondía honestamente, perfecto, eso se le daba bien.

 _"_ _¿Qué tienen?"_

—Están en urgencias, ambas padecen de leucemia linfocítica crónica —Frisk no supo de qué trataba la enfermedad, pero por su nombre parecía ser peligrosa—. Las visito con papá todas las noches y por las mañanas vuelvo a casa para ir a la escuela.

 _"_ _¿Por qué has faltado estos días?"_

—Mi hermana… se ha puesto peor, no había forma de que fuera a la escuela sabiendo que ella está mal —entonces, la calma con la que había estado hablando ahora estaba empezando a cambiar a un tono de enojo—. Todos dicen que se pondrá bien, mamá, papá, los médicos, pero me creen tonto, es obvio que no está bien, es sólo de verla, ¿acaso me creen tan tonto?

 _"_ _Quizás, solamente no quieren que te preocupes"_ propuso Frisk con preocupación, pero Kouhei solamente se enojó con aquella afirmación.

—Lo sé —su tono era duro, pero no le levantaba la voz a Frisk—. Sé que no quieren que me preocupe y eso me enoja, es molesto, solamente quiero que me digan en la cara que se van a morir, ¿qué ganan mintiéndome si de todas formas al final me daré cuenta de la verdad? —se mordió el labio inferior y se restregó fuertemente los ojos, posiblemente negándose a llorar—. No es justo. No es justo, no es justo, no es justo.

Frisk empezó a temer que haberle obligado a hablar hubiese sido incorrecto. Se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

 _"_ _¿Qué no es justo?"._

Kouhei le miró y abrió la boca para gritar, pero la cerró inmediatamente, no iba a levantar la voz en un hospital, no era bueno.

—No es justo que me mientan todo el tiempo cuando yo les digo la verdad a todos —tragó tratando de deshacer un nudo en su garganta—. Todos los días digo todo como es para venir y que me digan la verdad, que no están bien, que están tristes, que no quieren morir… pero en su lugar… ¡solamente me sonríen! Solamente mueven sus manos y me dicen con una sonrisa que estarán bien. ¡¿Cómo me pueden mentir mientras sonríen?!

Miraba a Frisk con fiereza, no porque estuviese enojado con Frisk, sino porque quería una respuesta, no importaba si se trataba solamente de alguien de su clase, quería que alguien le dijera por qué el mundo era tan injusto, por qué las buenas personas tenían que morir y mentir para hacer que los demás no se preocuparan. Por qué todo lo que estaba sembrando, por qué lo único que pedía no se le daba, que era simplemente un poco de honestidad.

Pero Kouhei no era tonto, es más, para su edad había tenido que ser bastante maduro y aprender demasiado rápido sobre el dolor y las mentiras. Sabía que su situación comparada a la de otras personas podía ser minimizada, pero, para él, era como su mundo entero. Pero aun así, tenía la suficiente madurez como para saber que estaba asustando a Frisk con sus palabras.

—Lo siento —se disculpó calmándose y mirando a otro lado—. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, así que no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a limpiar una lágrima de su ojo derecho antes de que ésta saliese, Frisk le tomó del brazo y le obligó a verle, Kouhei fue sorprendido por el repentino acto. Frisk al darse cuenta que tenía su atención, señaló: _"Es porque te aman"._

—¿Eh?

 _"_ _El amor duele, todo lo puede y todo lo soporta, es paciente, pero también considerado. Si ellas sonríen y mienten es porque te quieren ver feliz, sin preocuparte por ellas porque eso es lo que más les importa"._

—Es ridículo, si les he dicho que no me gusta que hagan eso —dijo Kouhei algo shockeado por la respuesta de Frisk.

 _"_ _Las mamás a veces hacen lo que creen necesario para hacer sentir mejor a sus hijos, quizás, solamente te quieren dar esperanza"_ Frisk le sonrió un poco _"o ellas están esperando que todo salga bien"._

Kouhei se quedó en silencio, pero lloraba. Era extraño, era la primera vez que Frisk veía a alguien llorar sin emitir sonido alguno, simplemente las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos y él le miraba seriamente, como si analizara lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente, se limpió los ojos y gimió un poco.

—E-eso es ridículo…

Y continuó limpiándose y sorbiendo, hasta que empezó a llorar como un niño normal que sabía que su madre y su hermana estaban enfermas y que se sentía triste por ello. Frisk simplemente le palmeó un poco el hombro, sonriéndole y confortándolo, quizás ahora, las cosas iban a ser más sencillas.

.-

—¡Ugh! ¡Deberíamos estar sacando a ese mocoso de ese lugar para llevarlo ya donde el inútil de tu hermano y la fastidiosa Nerd! —se quejaba Flowey al lado de Papyrus, que comía un helado alegremente.

—DESCUIDA, FLOWEY, ESTOY TOTALMENTE SEGURO DE QUE FRISK VA A SOLUCIONARLO TODO, ¡FRISK TIENE ESA CAPACIDAD!

—Deja de hablar como si estuvieses en algún tipo de película de película de amistad —dijo Flowey de mal humor—. Frisk no sabe tratar con humanos, ¡es demasiado débil!

—BUENO, A MÍ ME PARECE QUE FRISK ES MUY FUERTE, NO TANTO COMO YO, POR SUPUESTO, PERO SÍ QUE ES FUERTE —comentó Papyrus.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Si siempre se la pasa llorando porque no puede hablar bien o porque está muy feliz o cosas así —dijo Flowey retándole.

—BUENO, ESO ES LO QUE HACE A FRISK TAN FUERTE —Flowey le miró sin comprender—. YA QUE FRISK ES CAPAZ DE COMPRENDER A LOS DEMÁS, PUEDE ENTRAS MÁS FÁCIL A SU CORAZÓN Y GANARSE SU CONFIANZA. FRISK LES ABRE SU CORAZÓN Y ELLOS LES ABREN SU CORAZÓN A FRISK.

—Ja, claro, como no —dijo Flowey mirando a otro lado, burlándose sin ganas.

Papyrus se acercó a Flowey, hasta quedar a su altura y poder mirarle bien al rostro, Flowey le miró como si fuese una especie de bicho raro, y Papyrus rió irguiéndose.

—NYE JE, JE. ¡¿VES?! ES ESE MI PUNTO —comentó orgulloso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué punto? —preguntó Flowey confundido.

—INCLUSO TÚ CONSIDERAS A FRISK COMO UNA BUENA PERSONA, ¡SI TE PREOCUPAS POR LO QUE PUEDA PASARLE! Y NO HAS PODIDO DESMENTIR MIS PALABRAS, ¡ESTA ES UNA CLARA VICTORIA PARA EL GRAN PAPYRUS Y SUS ASOMBROSOS ARUMENTOS!

Flowey bufó, porque sabía que era imposible refutarle a Papyrus, él creía siempre lo que le convenía y escuchaba lo que se le venía en gana, todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra.

Una vez más, callado por el Gran Papyrus.

.-

La figura pequeña y gris observaba al niño llorando que era consolado por alguien, que palmeaba amablemente su hombro. Parpadeó. Acto seguido desapareció dejando solamente píxeles en el aire.

 _Habían encontrado ya al alma de la justicia._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, a continuación, les voy a compartir un nuevo fanfic paralelo de las clases de Sans y Acedera, pensaba en ponerlos aquí mismo, pero siento que irían algo cargados al capítulo, así que, los pongo separados simplemente para que se hagan una idea de lo que pasa con ellos o por lo menos con la parte "Normal" de Sans. Bien, puedo dejar los capítulos aquí aparte como lo hago con el paralelo de la historia de Chara, pero eso ya lo decidirán ustedes, ¡les recomiendo pasarse a verlo! Se llama "Tutorías con el profesor Sans"._

 _¡Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me llenan de determinación e inspiración para continuar! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

Lady'z Phantom: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y me agrada que te haya sorprendido la personalidad de Kouhei (?). Aquí he hablado más o menos de la situación familiar de Kouhei, el niño la verdad es que es bastante maduro, pero sigue siendo un niño, y si no lo pongo valiente es porque la valentía le toca a otro (?) de acuerdo, no XD pero básicamente es porque tiene Agrizoofobia que actuó tan cobardemente, es decir, tiene los miedos de un niño promedio de su edad (10-11 años), pero me gusta que te haya sorpredido la personalidad y que quieras saber más del personaje, ¡por favor! Cuéntame qué tal te pareció todo.  
En cuanto a Chara, le profundizaré más adelante con cada capítulo y manifestación, pero también puedes ver la versión paralela que es FD, algunos capítulos mensuales que subo sobre su pasado, ahí explicaré con más detalle su vida antes, durante y después de morir.  
¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias por comentar y por tu constante apoyo, ¡prometo subir más seguido! ¡Nos leemos!

LunaBeatriz1: ¡Hola! Bueno, la personalidad de Kouhei era un secreto que tenía guardado (?), la verdad, es que quería hacerlo como un niño normal, porque vamos, cualquier niño (menos Frisk, Frisk tiene el poder de la Determinación) se asustaría al estar en un bosque solamente con una flor y otro menor de edad, considerando también que le tiene miedo a los animales salvajes (Agrizoofobia) pues, dejé que fluyera el cobarde interior (?). Aquí puse algo de su historia y un poco más de las razones de como se comporta, ¡espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Y en cuanto al mensaje de Chara, te daré una pista: es todo lo subrayado. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

mvp187hx: ¡LA PACIENCIA NECESITARÁ MUCHA DETERMINACIÓN PARA AGUANTAR! Gracias por comentar XD

gamerkiller: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar y sí, todos te extrañamos (?). Me gustaría saber si tienes una idea ya, quizás hayas entendido (considerando que te diste cuenta de los cuadritos). ¡En cuanto a las preguntas!

✿ **¿Alguien morirá?  
** _∟Siendo totalmente sincera con ustedes, de verdad, verdad... sí._ **  
**

✿ **¿Rose se quedó con Temmie cuando Undyne no veía?** **  
** _∟Sí, así es, ahora es su mascota... o algo así._ **  
**

✿ **Si Frisk tiene alergia a los Temmies, ¿le tiene alergia a los dragones y a los perros?**  
 _∟No, solamente le tiene alergia a los Temmie, de lo contrario, habría sido todo un problema pasar la guardia perruna._ **  
**

✿ **¿Escribes mientras comes para refrescar la mente o escribes mientras escuchas música?**  
 _∟Escucho música a veces, otra solamente escribo después de leer sus comentarios (no bromeo cuando digo que sus comentarios son los que me han dado inspiración y permiten que esta historia avance XD), la música es buena, siempre y cuando se ponga la correcta en las escenas indicadas. O también veo pedazos de anime y me inspiro de ahí._

✿ **¿** **Terminaste todas las rutas? Incluyendo la de Gaster.**  
 _∟Soy de las pocas personas que pueden jactarse de decir que jamás ha jugado la genocida (?). Solamente jugué la Neutral en el modo donde no matas a nadie pero te falta Alphys para el final Pacifista y por supuesto, el Pacifista, el de Gaster no lo he jugado, todos los que no he jugado los he visto por encima en Youtube, tengo un corazón sensible, lo sé._

✿ **Creo que es hora de algo de acción para Sans y la diva de Undertale, ¿no?**  
 _∟Todos tendrán sus escenas de acción, no obstante, todavía estamos en el lado bonito del fic, así que por el momento será amistad y lágrimas, luego vendrá la sangre y dolor (bromeo). Sans tiene pequeñas apariciones en las clases que da con Acedera y Mettaton va a lucirse en su máxima expresión en el siguiente Arco (o al menos tendrá un poco más de protagonismo XD)._

 _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y preguntas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te aseguro que trataré de actualizar más seguido, ¡muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos!_

DannaLaGardevoir: ¡Hola! Y sí, sé a que te refieres (buena buscando pistas), Kouhei es japonés y como mostré aquí, tiene una hermana y una madre en el hospital, a ambas las ama mucho y cuando estás en peligro, gritas por ayuda los nombres de las personas que más amas (normalmente son padre y madre, ya ves). ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Espero te guste este, nos leemos!

zardX: ¡Hola, Zard! De acuerdo, tienes muchas preguntas que responderé ahora mismo, pero antes de cualquier cosa, te responderé a lo normal del review XD  
Lo de Rose y Monster Kid me gusta, si me permites, lo usaría en algún momento ya sabes, por el bien de la trama (todosamanelOTPtodoseaporelOTPyeah).  
Me gustan tus teorías, aunque en esta hay un problema, en las transcripciones de Waterfall dice que ni una sola alma humana fue tomada, así que no sería posible, además, los monstruos de aquí (confirmaré algo) no quieren las almas humanas para buenos propósitos, son malvados, por así decirlo XD

Ahora sí las preguntas:

✿ **¿Porque Frisk cayó al subsuelo? ¿A que te refieres con que la propia humanidad lo obligo?**  
 _∟¡Eso... es spoiler! Aunque sí, fue la humanidad la que indirectamente le obliga a saltar._

✿ **¿En algún punto podrán tener una interacción mas directa los portadores con las almas?**  
 _∟Sí, como verás, Acedera prácticamente habló con Paciencia en un sueño, y sí, habrán momentos en donde la interacción sea más fuerte que otra, quizás no tan fuerte como la interacción de Chara con Frisk._

✿ **¿Como reaccionaron o reaccionaran al ver a Toriel? ¿Alguna sensación familiar de haberla conocido antes? ¿Algún lazo maternal?  
** _∟Absolutamente, la sensación así de haberla conocido no tanto, pero sí la confianza y el sentimiento, como habrás visto, Acedera trabaja mucho por Toriel, no solo por su madre y se preocupa por la directora porque precisamente se siente cómoda con ella, en caso de los otros niños verás, que son apáticos a algunos monstruos, pero Toriel se gana su cariño de entrada por el sentimiento, con Kouhei lo mismo, normalmente, habría sido un poco más grosero (honestamente) con ella, pero incluso cuidó su palabras para no molestarla y no solo porque fuera la directora._

✿ **¿Si los portadores entraran a las ruinas, tendría algún efecto en ellos?**  
 _∟Sí, en especial si están tan enlazados con el alma como Frisk lo está, ¿te fijaste cuando Frisk cae en Waterfall y tiene un flasback de Chara? Así mismo les pasaría, pero sería como un fuerte Dejavú, al final, si hay demasiadas cosas podrían recordar lo que recuerdan las almas y francamente, eso no es muy bueno._

 _¡Eso es todo por ahora! Muchas gracias por comentar, Zard, ¡nos leemos!_

Tifitos: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me gusta el Charasriel, es mi OTP incluso más fuerte que el Asgoriel, pero serían solamente esos dos, quizás el Charisk o el Asrisk, pero platónicos (y el Frans, pero ese debe ser estrictamente platónico, porque tampoco es que me fascine el Frans romántico XD). ¡Oh! Y quizás, el RedxPapyrus, Red es parte de un fangame, un rival muy adorable, a decir verdad, está inspirada en caperucita roja, te recomiendo ver el gameplay. ¡Y descuida! Yo también veo a Frisk como chica (a veces, solo a veces), al verdad, este Frisk tiene el género que desees así que todo estará bien (?). ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **❋Siguiente capítulo: La verdad, por favor.**  
 _∟A Kouhei le agrada Flowey, aunque sepa que a veces mienta._


	19. (3) La verdad, por favor

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! De acuerdo, este capítulo es corto, muy corto pero necesario. ¡Y es el último capítulo de este arco! El siguiente será el epílogo, la saga de Kouhei se acaba y empezaremos con la nueva, que si no saben cual es (no sé si lo he mencionado en capítulos pasados) será revelada con el epílogo que espero poder subirlo en esta semana. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo y los comentarios! ¡Espero les guste el capítulo!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Tussilago Fárfara**

「La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban」

—❋—❋—❋—  
 **Capítulo XIX**  
La verdad, por favor  
—❋—❋—❋—

—No puedo creer que ya se terminara el proceso de convivencia de monstruos y humanos —dijo el niño gato con sorpresa.

—Yo no puedo creer que no haya conseguido abrazar a Llamita y ya se disolvieron los grupos —dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos con preocupación, como si aquello fuese realmente un problema.

—Ah… si ya se acabó el proceso, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó Kouhei mirándola con aburrimiento—. ¿No tienes amigos humanos con los que pasar el almuerzo?

—No —respondió directa y seriamente, parecía como si de verdad estuviese disgustada—. ¡Los niños humanos de mi salón son tan aburridos! A penas hay unos cinco adorables y abrazables monstruos, ¡pero huyen de mí! Si al menos los humanos fueran adorables como… no sé, Frisk, hasta me plantearía hablarles, ¿pero quién necesita niños humanos si tengo a Kidy y Llamita! —tenía sus manos juntas y su mirada brillaba, como si fuese feliz con el sólo hecho de pensar en ellos—. Además, tú también estás aquí y eres humano, ¿por qué yo no podría? ¿No es así, Cosita adorable?

—Eh… ¿yo soy "Cosita adorable"? —preguntó el niño gato rascándose con nerviosismo una mejilla.

—Sí, después de todo ni Fanny ni Señor Amargado lo son.

—Que me llamo Flowey, estúpida mocosa —murmuró Flowey quién había decidido mantenerse al margen de la charla por el momento.

Kouhei rodó los ojos mirando a otro lado aburrido, Rose podía ser irritante cuando quería, pero afortunadamente a él no le prestaba demasiada atención por no ser ni un monstruo ni tampoco adorable.

Mientras, al otro lado de la sala Frisk sostenía una bandeja con comida mirando a todos lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer, podía ir a la mesa donde estaba Flowey con los demás, pero el hecho de que hubiesen estado en el mismo equipo por un tiempo no significaba que fueran a compartir todos los días juntos como un grupo, además, tenía prohibido acercarse a Flowey demasiado para evitar problemas con los niños humanos.

—Eh… ¿qué hace Frisk ahí de pie? —preguntó Kouhei mirándole con confusión.

—Quizá no nos ha visto —pensó Monster Kid llegando junto con Feli y sentándose con ellos.

—¡Hey, idiota! ¡Ven aquí! —llamó Flowey con voz potente llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Ustedes no, idiotas, me refiero a Frisk!

Todos los niños miraron a Frisk que con una sonrisa nerviosa se acerca a la mesa, pero internamente se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, se notaba que Flowey no leía el ambiente… o quizás sí lo hacía, pero no le importaba.

—Oye, Frisk, te veías sin rumbo allí —bromeó Monster Kid sonriendo.

—No parecía sin rumbo —corrigió Flowey aún con tono aburrido, pero con seriedad mirando a Frisk—. ¿Por qué dudabas en venir?

Frisk levantó las manos para excusarse, pero Feli interrumpió.

—Es normal, los humanos no deben verle con Flowey, irán con el chisme a la señora Toriel.

—¿Chisme? ¿Era por eso? —Preguntó Monster Kid con sorpresa.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Rose levantándose de su lugar—. ¡Si alguno de esos niños tontos intenta hacerte algo dímelo, lo mandaré a dormir con los peces! —y entonces chocó un puño contra su propia mano, más que lucir amenazante, parecía adorable, pero la intención contaba—. O los mando con Tamara, ¡es casi lo mismo, ella lo haría por mi!

—Deja eso, los humanos ya no están interesados en molestar a Frisk —negó Kouhei mirando su almuerzo fijamente—. Míralos, les da igual.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, era cierto, normalmente los humanos estarían mirando cada acción de Frisk, pero estaban concentrados comiendo y hablando con sus bamigos. Al parecer, todos habían decidido dejar a Frisk en paz, cosa que se les agradecía, lamentablemente no era por parte de todos, aún quedaba una mesa con niños humanos que miraban fijamente a Frisk.

—¿Andy sigue molestándote? —preguntó Monster Kid al darse cuenta de quién era que miraba a Frisk con enojo.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, entonces, notó que la mirada de Andy se desvió un poco, justo a su lado; Andy miraba fijamente a Flowey y Flowey le devolvía la mirada con gruñidos.

—Ese mocoso no trama nada bueno —murmuraba la flor con disgusto.

 _"Flowey, déjalo tranquilo"_ pidió Frisk. No fue hasta unos segundos más de miradas asesinas que Flowey decidió dejar de mirarlo.

—Quizás quiera tener esa cita contigo —comentó el niño gato riendo un poco.

—¡Ni siquiera le des la idea! —gritó Flowey molesto, sabiendo perfectamente que Frisk era capaz de invitarlo a salir otra vez.

Frisk empezó a reír y Flowey gruñó exasperado, aún no soportaba el espíritu coqueto de Frisk ni entendía como los demás podían ser capaces de caer en sus juegos. Un poco después todos empezaron a reír suavemente, Rose porque para ella la risa de Frisk era contagiosa, pero por el lado de Kouhei y Flowey, ninguno sonrió, Flowey porque estaba furioso y Kouhei porque no entendía de qué se reían.

Entonces, un pensamiento fugaz apareció en la cabeza de Frisk: la escuela podía ser muy divertida.

.-

Ese día, por alguna razón, Frisk había decidido invitarlo a comer en la pastelería de Muffet, incluso había tenido la consideración de pensar en muy bien la hora para que Kouhei pudiese ir sin preocuparse por llegar tarde al hospital, cosa que el niño humano agradeció con un poco de vergüenza. Frisk habría invitado a los demás niños del grupo también, sino fuera porque ya estaban ocupados en sus propias actividades después de clase, la salida grupal sería planeada para la próxima semana así que no había nada que lamentar.

—Uhu, hu, hu, hu, hu. Hola, cariño, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, nos tenías un poco olvidadas —comentó Muffet, quien apenas vio a Frisk, fue a servirle de camarera personal.

 _"_ _Lo siento, estos días han sido pesados"_ se disculpó Frisk sonriente.

—No importa, cariño, siempre es un placer verte de nuevo y… has traído un cliente nuevo, así no puedo enojarme contigo —sonrió Muffet—. ¿Es un amiguito tuyo?

—No es amigo de nadie —murmuró Flowey molesto, las arañas de todos los monstruos en el subsuelo eran las que más le desagradaban (después de Sans).

—Soy Kouhei —dijo el niño sin afirmar o desmentir las palabras de Flowey, estaba tratando de ser cortés, eso era seguro, ante ello Frisk sonrió—. Un gusto conocerla señora… araña.

—Soy Muffet, tesoro, el placer es todo mío, bienvenido a mi pastelería hecha por arañas, con arañas y de arañas.

—… ¿de arañas? —preguntó Kouhei mirando a Frisk como si hubiese escuchado mal.

—Sí, ¡de arañas! Aunque parece que eso no le gusta mucho a la clientela humana, ¿no? —los ocho ojos de Muffet se centraron en Kouhei, poniéndole un poco nervioso, aunque claro, siendo él, no iba a mentir. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y Muffet se cruzó de brazos, puso sus manos en la cintura y se encogió de hombros (todo al mismo tiempo)—. Me lo imaginaba, solamente tenemos clientela de monstruos aquí y uno que otro humano con fetiches raros, aunque no me quejo, me dan dinero así que está bien, ¡pero quiero ampliar mis horizontes! Sin tener que recurrir al estirado y caprichoso de Mettaton —murmuró el nombre del robot estrella con algo de rencor—. Como sea, cariño, si sabes de algún cocinero humano que quiera servir aquí, te agradecería que me lo presentaras, ¡entre más comida extravagante más dinero! ¿No es así?

—… Supongo —murmuró Kouhei por Frisk, quien asentía riendo con nerviosismo.

—Perfecto, en ese caso les tomo la orden de siempre, ¡las chicas les traerán la comida en un parpadeo! —acto seguido, les guiñó los cuatro ojos de la izquierda—. ¡Hasta ahora! Fue lindo verte, Frisk, si quieres ver, mi mascota también te extrañó, pueden jugar los tres si lo desean. Ahu, hu, hu, hu.

—Ugh, en serio, pudimos ir al bar de Grillby's —murmuró Flowey disgustado, aunque agradecido de que Muffet le hubiese ignorado todo el tiempo—. Sería más barato y seguro.

Frisk sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, claramente había extrañado a Muffet y a Grillby lo visitaba muy seguido con Sans, cambiar un poco de escenario no estaba mal.

—Tú… tienes amigos muy raros —dijo Kouhei de la nada mirando toda la pastelería, las paredes eran de color violeta oscuro y habían telarañas por doquier.

—Y aún no has visto a la calculadora —dijo Flowey con disgusto—. En fin, Frisk, puedes ir a saludar a todas tus amigas, yo hablaré con el llorón.

—Que no soy un llorón —repitió Kouhei casi cansado.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo, se levantó prometiendo que volvería pronto y se dirigió a la cocina, dándoles espacio.

—… No fue la idea de Frisk el invitarme a comer algo, ¿no? —dedujo Kouhei una vez estuvo a solas con Flowey.

—No, sí que fue su idea que vinieran a comer, la mía era simplemente hablarte pero Frisk le encanta complicarse la vida —Flowey suspiró rodando los ojos—. Bien. Tenemos que hablar, llorón.

—¿Por qué no con Frisk aquí? —preguntó Kouhei algo incómodo.

—Porque Frisk no tiene que ver con lo que te voy a hablar, además, ya se encuentra con la compañía de aproximadamente doscientas arañas y contando —explicó Flowey con rapidez y desinterés, para luego mirar seriamente al niño, quien se encogió en su asiento—. ¿Le dijiste a alguien que tu alma es de color amarillo?

—Es… ¿eso de lo que vamos a hablar? —preguntó Kouhei parpadeando confundido—. No. No le he dicho a nadie, no lo vi necesario… ¿no es normal?

—Escucha, llorón, no es para nada normal que tu alma sea de color, es más, es un maldito problema que acaba de complicarnos la vida, ¿comprendes? —Flowey tomó aire, Kouhei fruncía el ceño, era como si le dijera "si no me hablas claramente no comprenderé nada", pero aun así, no le interrumpió—. Los humanos no tienen alma de color, solamente humanos especiales.

La expresión de Kouhei cambió a una de incertidumbre.

—¿Especiales? ¿Cómo así especiales?

—Almas de niños humanos que fueron asesinados en el subsuelo.

Flowey se lo explicó todo. Le contó sobre la guerra, la profecía, le contó sobre el poder de las almas y también sobre que las estaban buscando, claramente, omitió muchos detalles importantes pero que no deberían importarle a Kouhei, como que Frisk tenía el alma de la Determinación, que podía reiniciar el mundo si así lo deseaba, no le contó sobre Chara ni ninguna de las cosas que solamente Sans y él sabían. Simplemente lo simple: era el alma amarilla y estaba en peligro de perderla.

—Pues… ¡quítamela! —dijo Kouhei al final como si fuera lo más obvio, estaba pálido pero no parecía dar indicios de llorar o hacer un escándalo, simplemente estaba alterado, ¿cómo no? Si prácticamente su vida y la de muchos corrían en peligro.

—No digas cosas tan a la ligera, idiota, para quitártela hay que matarte —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos. Kouhei por inercia se tocó el corazón y apretó el puño arrugando su camisa—. Por eso necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

—¿Con quiénes?

—¿No prestaste atención? ¡Con la basura sonriente y la nerd buena para nada!

Kouhei se quedó en silencio, si no estaba mal, esos dos eran uno de los muchos tíos que tenía Frisk, todo era una locura y no habría creído nada si no fuera porque era Flowey el que se lo decía y Flowey no mentía.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía por qué Flowey le contaba todo eso si solamente era un niño de once años, a muy duras apenas podía preocuparse por la escuela, su padre y sus convalecientes madre y hermana, ¿ahora tenía que preocuparse por no morir? Estaba bien, Kouhei sabía que sería difícil, pero podía asimilarlo, sin embargo, nada de eso le terminada de encajar, todo parecía tan falso y hasta sacado de un videojuego.

—Me dices que ellos serán capaces de quitarme esto del alma amarilla, ¿no es así? —Flowey asintió—. Flowey, ¿no me estás ocultando algo? Siento que hay algo más… Frisk tiene que ver en todo esto, ¿no?

—No. Frisk no tiene nada que ver en esto —corrigió Flowey casi de inmediato con irritación.

—Vi que su alma era de color rojo —dijo el niño tratando de no enojarse, sabía que Flowey le mentía, pero mantenía la calma—. Tiene que ver también, solo que no quieres involucrarle.

—Escucha, si te digo que Frisk no tiene nada que ver es porque…

—Tiene que ver —corrigió Kouhei mirando la dona de arañas que le había traído Muffet hace unos minutos y la cual no había probado aún—. Estás mintiéndome, sé cuándo lo hacen.

—Mira, no voy a rogarte para poder salvar tu miserable vida, alguien allá quiere las almas y te va a matar para conseguir la que tienes en este momento, así que si quieres ir y vivir con…

—No digo que no te crea eso —dijo Kouhei interrumpiéndole—. Te digo que mientes cuando dices que Frisk no tiene que ver en esto, por lo que parece, Frisk no sabe nada de esto, ¿no? —Flowey no respondió—. ¿Por qué se lo ocultas?

—… No es de tu incumbencia.

Kouhei odiaba las mentiras y detestaba a los mentirosos, pero Flowey era un mentiroso que le agradaba. Ocultar información era de alguna forma mentir también, Flowey le estaba mintiendo a Frisk y tenía toda la intención de mentirle también, pero en esa ocasión a Kouhei no le importó, simplemente pensó y pensó, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza y simplemente decir: —No digo que vaya a participar de esto, pero puedes darme la dirección de… _basura sonriente y nerd_ , iré a verles.

Después de todo, aunque mintiera diciendo que no le preocupaba Frisk o que era una mala persona, a Kouhei le seguía agradando.

.-

 _"_ _Te puedo acompañar"_ propuso Frisk.

—No, descuida, estaré bien por mi cuenta —rechazó Kouhei la propuesta, tenía en una mano la bolsa con la dona que no se comió—. Salúdame a tu mamá.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, Flowey no se despidió y Frisk simplemente se marchó con él. Kouhei les vio irse unos momentos antes de mirar el papel en el que había anotado la dirección que Flowey le había dictado, entonces, se puso en marcha, con el dedo en el celular listo para marcar en cualquier momento a la maestra Undyne (tal como Flowey le había dicho que hiciera) en caso de que algo le ocurriera en el camino. Aún tenía tiempo, no tenía que ir al hospital sino hasta dentro de media hora, tiempo suficiente para hacer una visita a las personas que supuestamente podrían sacarle de ese apuro.

Pero más que por el problema del alma, Kouhei iba a arreglar cuentas con las personas que estaban trabajando con Flowey tan duro para no contarle nada a Frisk.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Esto fue todo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no hubo mucho aquí más que una pequeña salida con Kouhei y la visita a Muffet, la charla de Kouhei y Flowey. Continuamos después con la charla de Sans, Alphys y Kouhei. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!_

* * *

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar~ Bueno, verás, Kouhei tiene un buen punto en su definición de justicia, aunque no es del todo correcto, me hace feliz que hayas entendido ese punto, me preocupaba que no fuera endendible XD. En cuanto a la historia de Frisk... su historia sí se verá aquí en Soultale directamente, no como la de Chara que viene en capítulos de un arco externo, e incluso podría hacer un especial futuro con su pasado y algo de Gaster de paso, pero es solo una idea por el momento. Y tienes muy buenas deducciones, y muchas de ellas correctas, aunque no puedo confirmar mucho, pero vas por buen camino. ¡La aparición de Chara será tremenda! Y el lado violento de Frisk dejará a muchos en un shock, prometo que ese momento llegará, no falta mucho (bueno, en realidad, ocurrirá en el arco de Persistencia). ¡Me alegra que te guste Rose! Y me alegra que hayas disfrutado y encontrado los mensajes, ¡espero te haya gustado el capítulo (aunque haya sido corto y simplemente de transición)! muchas gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! Y exactamente ese es un enorme problema que van a tener que solucionar los científicos o bueno... la científica y el vago. Y lo sé, la determinación lo puede todo. ¡Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis OC! A mi me preocupa demasiado que los OC sean molestos o flojos, me hace feliz que te gusten, en especial esas dos, Rose es la bomba (y la parte informal del fic XD) muchas gracias por decir que te gustan. ¡En cuanto a las preguntas!_

✿ **¿Chara tomara posesión de Frisk?**  
 _∟Sí, es más, ya tomó posesión de Frisk dos veces, una cuando estaba viendo a Flowey en la noche que Flowey se durmió y la otra fue cuando Frisk se vio en tercera persona, así que, Chara de a poco está tomando el control y definitivamente en un futuro lo tendrá de forma total._

✿ **¿Alguien morirá a manos de Chara?**  
 _∟Eso es spoiler XD._

✿ **¿Y** **mi Undyne?**  
 _∟*Saber que Undyne algún día tendrá protagonismo, te llena de Paciencia (?)._

✿ **¿Aparecerán amalgamas que Alphys hizo?  
** _∟Sip, las Amalgamas van a aparecer._ **  
**

✿ **No hemos visto a Mettaton... ¿que estará planeando la diva?  
** _∟Mettaton está planeando una entrada triunfante para el próximo arco ;D_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos!_

 _ **zardX:** ¡Hola! Y sí, de esa forma sí podemos hablar en esos términos, pero ningún monstruo de la generación actual tiene un alma humana ni obtuvo un alma humana, es decir, ninguno (además de Asgore) ha matado un humano. ¡Y el OTP vive! Y sí, el alma de la justicia (como todas las almas) buscarán la protección del alma de la determinación, es como el instinto de las almas, algo que explicaré más adelante. En cuanto a fuerza, todas las almas son fuertes en diferentes campos, solo que determinación es fuerte en todos esos campos, pero podrías decir que sí, Justicia sería como el alma más equilibrada después de integridad e integridad después de determinación. Hablando en esos términos tendríamos un orden de "equilibrio" así Determinación, Integridad, Justicia, Paciencia, Valentía, Persistencia, Amabilidad. Aunque eso no signifique que unas sean más débiles que las otras. Y... debes darme más detalles de eso de las películas expresionistas XD_  
 _La verdad, un muerto muerto está, quizás esas almas son la diferencia por lo que, aunque sea lindo no puede pasar, por ejemplo, Justicia jamás verá a su hermana de nuevo, pero si podrían ver otras cosas y hacer otras cosas en sus últimos momentos._  
 _Lo de enlazado va en parte a eso, pero tiene otro significado más allá de ese, ya lo verás XD_  
 _¡Y SÍ QUE CHARACTER DREEMURR ES EL MEJOR NOMBRE EVER! (Pobre Chara)_  
 _Los magos... es otro tema que sería spoiler, pero si te interesa, los niños no tenían poderes y estos tampoco tendrán muchos poderes porque son personas diferentes a los magos, pero si verás algo a futuro con ellos._  
 _Yo no revelo identidades de almas, así que Andy puede o no ser Integridad, pero recuerda tienen cierta característica que se vincula a su habilidad, así que hay que ver eso bien XD_  
 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, Zard! ¡Nos leemos y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo!_

* * *

❋ **Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo II**  
∟ _La Justicia no solo es honestidad/Choque de jueces._


	20. (3) Epílogo II

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Tussilago Fárfara**

「La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban 」

—❋—❋—❋—  
 **Epílogo II**  
Lo correcto  
—❋—❋—❋—

—Hasta mañana, gracias por todo.

—nos vemos, chico.

Kouhei vio a la lejanía cómo una chica humana se despedía del esqueleto que tenía una postura perezosa. Ella se alejó y él se quedó bostezando en la puerta de la casa que se suponía que tenía la dirección que Flowey le había dictado, tuvo que mirar nuevamente el papel para confirmarlo y efectivamente, la casa que tenía nieve en el techo era la de "basura sonriente".

—hey, niño, ¿necesitas algo? tu mirada me hace pensar que buscas algo de mí —la voz profunda, lenta y jocosa del esqueleto llamó su atención, dejó de mirar el papel y observó al esqueleto con algo de recelo—. ¿o solamente estás _huesolo?_ ¿dónde están tus padres, pequeñín?

Kouhei tomó aire y apretó el agarre de su mochila, él normalmente no era del tipo de persona que se acercaba a empezar una conversación, así que no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle que había llegado allí por recomendación de Flowey.

—heh, bueno, si no sabes hablar entiendo leguaje de señas, chaval, no te cortes —pero Kouhei seguía mirándolo fijamente sin saber exactamente qué decir, pasaron dos minutos hasta que el esqueleto volvió a hablar—. toc, toc.

Kouhei parpadeó un par de veces, miró a todos lados y luego no muy convencido contestó: —¿Quién es?

—heh —se rió el esqueleto antes de responder—. yoni.

—¿Yoni… quién?

—yoni sé quién está tocando —el esqueleto se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a Kouhei, quien parpadeó un par de veces confundido por el chiste repentino, pero de alguna forma, consiguió aligerar el ambiente—. es bueno saber que puedes hablar, chaval, ¿eres el nuevo cartero?

—No, yo… —Kouhei se rascó la nuca y suspiró—. ¿Es usted "basura sonriente"?

El esqueleto se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a Kouhei con gracia, ¿o quizás simplemente así era su cara… cráneo? Kouhei intentó deducirlo, pero cuando escuchó la risa de del mayor pensó que la primera opción era la correcta.

—seh, ¿el yerbajo te dijo que vinieras? entonces tú debes ser "el llorón" —comentó el esqueleto guardando sus manos huesudas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul.

—No soy llorón —se quejó Kouhei, entendiendo que estaba en el lugar correcto—. Me llamo Kouhei.

—yo sans, sans el esqueleto, pero puedes llamarme solamente sans. supongo que si estás aquí por cosa del yerbajo es porque tienes muchas preguntas por hacer —supuso Sans.

—Sí, así es —asintió Kouhei.

—bueno, puedes pasar, mi hermano está en su trabajo así que podemos hablar sin problemas.

Algo que ningún niño debe hacer es estar en una casa a solas con un extraño, Kouhei lo sabía y era precavido con todo adulto que conocía, no obstante, ese esqueleto Sans le transmitía algo extraño, era como si fuese atraído hacia él y era incómodo, incluso tenía la sensación de que era de fiar, aunque le daba escalofríos verlo.

Sea cual fuere la razón, Kouhei decidió pasarse esa vez la norma y entró a la casa acompañando a Sans el esqueleto hasta la sala, donde tendrían una larga charla.

La casa por dentro se veía más decente que por fuera, los sillones eran verdes, había una gran Tv frente a éstos, todo estaba en perfecto orden y se veía el esmero que le habían puesto por mantener los pisos brillantes y relucientes, cosa que no encajaba para nada con el esqueleto perezoso que se había echado encima de un sofá como si fuese a tomar una siesta.

—bueno, niño, tienes el alma amarilla según me comentaron, ¿no es así? —Kouhei asintió con la cabeza—. ¿tienes alguna duda con todo esto de las almas?

—Flowey me lo explicó todo, o casi todo, no lo sé, simplemente creo que no necesito saber nada más de eso —Kouhei estaba encogido en su lugar, apretaba las piernas, tenía los hombros tensos y no dejaba de mirar al suelo, pero en el momento en el que Sans abrió la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que sabía, él levantó la cabeza y le miró con seriedad—. Lo que necesito saber no tiene que ver con esas cosas de las almas, tiene que ver con Frisk.

—¿con frisk? —preguntó Sans mirándole con cierto interés, probablemente no se lo había esperado.

—Sí. Usted debe conocer a Frisk, ¿no es así? Le he visto traerle de vez en cuando en un triciclo —dijo Kouhei y continuó hablando sin esperar una respuesta—. Escuche, Flowey me lo explicó todo, lo de las almas, que mi vida corre peligro y que es posible que deba morir para que me quiten este alma de color, también que usted y una "nerd" pueden ayudarme sin tener que arriesgar mi vida, pero lo único que no me explicó es qué tiene que ver Frisk en todo esto.

—bueno, a mí me gustaría saber por qué te preocupa qué tiene que ver frisk en todo esto si tu vida está en peligro y eres consciente de eso, ¿acaso eres su amigo? —preguntó Sans sin alterarse ni un poco.

—No, no somos amigos, apenas le conozco desde hace unos meses pero… —Kouhei hizo una mueca—, verá, no hablo con muchas personas en la escuela porque no le agrado a casi nadie allí y para serle franco, casi nadie me agrada de ese lugar, pero Frisk… a Frisk le defendí un día sin saber por qué exactamente.

—ah, tú eres el humano que se metió en medio de la pelea —dedujo Sans, aparentemente Frisk le había puesto al corriente—. ¿no lo habrás hecho porque era lo correcto?

—Sí, intervine porque no era justo —Kouhei removió sus manos inquieto—. Pero la segunda vez fue porque quise hacerlo por mi cuenta y no sé por qué. Sé que Frisk tiene que ver en esto porque su alma es de color rojo, lo vi cuando nos atacaron, así que pensé que quizás era porque los dos tenemos almas de color que siempre estoy alrededor suyo, pero eso significa que su vida está en peligro también y que entonces, debería saber de eso, pero según puedo deducir… Frisk no sabe nada porque ustedes no le han dicho nada.

—deduces bien, niño —asintió Sans sin borrar su sonrisa—. y me parece curioso que te preocupes por frisk, puede que tus deducciones de vinculación por almas sea correcta… o no, quién sabe, quizás te enamoraste de frisk y no te enteraste.

—¡No juegue conmigo, sé que no es eso! —exclamó Kouhei con disgusto para gracia de Sans—. Lo digo porque no me parece justo que no le digan a Frisk nada de esto, ¡debería saberlo!

—niño, no estás aquí para decirnos si frisk merece saber ciertas cosas, estás para decirme si estás dispuesto ayudarnos con este _almático_ problema, porque si la respuesta es no… bueno, obtendremos el alma de una forma que no queríamos, pero la obtendríamos de todas formas —comentó al aire, pero para Kouhei sus palabras eran crípticas, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda—. heh, no _llores,_ niño, sólo juego.

—No lloro —refutó Kouhei disgustado—. Y no pienso ayudarlos si eso significa que debo mentirle a Frisk.

—no tienes que mentirle a frisk, solamente no tienes que decirle nada.

—Ocultar es lo mismo que mentir.

Kouhei era cobarde, eso lo sabía cualquier persona que se tomara la molestia de estar a su lado un par de horas sin irritarse por sus honestos y crueles comentarios; esa misma naturaleza habría hecho que en circunstancias diferentes hubiese salido corriendo al ver al esqueleto decirle esas palabras tan oscuras y amenazantes, ni siquiera habría entrado a la casa de un esqueleto en primer lugar, pero ahí estaba y no sabía por qué pero no tenía miedo, se sentía… ¿en confianza?

—eres muy perspicaz, niño —admitió Sans divertido—. tienes un punto, pero no estás en lo correcto.

—¿Qué no? Lo correcto no es mentirle a alguien tan amable como Frisk —replicó Kouhei—. No es justo.

—heh, ¿sabes, niño? lo que acabas de decir es gracioso, es normal que hables de justicia, después de todo, tienes justo ese alma —Kouhei se mostró sorprendido por las palabras de Sans—, pero me pregunto, ¿hablas tú o es el alma de la justicia que te impulsa a hacerlo? porque hablas de la justicia de una forma muy irresponsable.

—Entonces usted si sabe —retó Kouhei cruzándose de brazos—. No tiene derecho a decir que lo que digo es por impulso de una… alma, además, no puede decir que estoy en lo incorrecto, es justo saber la verdad.

—niño… la justicia es más que simple karma —dijo Sans mirándole sereno, las palabras de Sans impactaron contra la mente de Kouhei—. justicia tiene un significado tan ambiguo que me quedaría dormido simplemente buscándolo por google, pero puedo decirte que la justicia de la que me hablas no es la correcta, hay veces que tenemos que cerrar la boca porque es justo para las personas.

—Eso no tiene sentido —se quejó Kouhei.

—para ti tal vez no, porque no has tenido que estar en esa situación —dijo Sans encogiéndose de hombros—. pero piénsalo desde mi lugar, niño: frisk es alguien fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por todo un mundo lleno de monstruos que querían su alma y volverse amigos de cada uno de ellos, frisk ha pasado por muchas más cosas de las que podrías llegar a imaginarte, ni siquiera yo sé por lo que ha tenido que pasar antes de caer al subsuelo. frisk ha tenido que soportar golpes, ha tenido que ser paciente, ha tenido que cuidarse paso a paso para haber podido llegar hasta aquí, ha perdonado innumerables enemigos e incluso personas que no merecían el perdón, una persona así es bastante fuerte, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno… —Kouhei ahora estaba más tranquilo, se sentía como si le estuviesen dando un sermón—, Frisk es muy amable…

—tiene determinación, es la palabra exacta —corrigió Sans—. ahora piensa en todo lo que te acabo de contar, frisk ha hecho un duro trabajo para poder llegar hasta aquí, con todos nosotros aquí arriba, con una familia, amigos, una vida normal… y entonces, ¿vamos a desvanecer todo eso preocupándole por cosas que bien podemos manejar por nuestra cuenta? no soy fan de irrumpir en la paz ajena, niño.

—No es irrumpir en su paz es simplemente hacerle saber —dijo Kouhei acongojado, por alguna razón, ya no sentía que hacía lo correcto, pero era ridículo, porque aunque se sentía de esa forma, _sabía_ que lo mejor era contarle a Frisk, después de todo, estaba en peligro también.

—no quiero hacerte tener un debate interno, niño, pero prefiero no molestar a frisk —Sans miró a Kouhei de una forma indescriptible, Kouhei solamente se sentía como si estuviese frente a una especie de autoridad—. y puedo deducir que tu tampoco, después de todo, parece que quieres ayudarle, pero, si quieres ayudarle entenderás que no puedes salir a decirle todo.

—Pero si Frisk también tiene que ver con esto, ¿por qué no van a decirle? Debe cuidarse.

—nosotros le cuidamos —afirmó Sans con una seriedad aterradora.

Kouhei miró a su alrededor para despejar su mente, una costumbre que había heredado de su padre. Comprendía el punto de Sans, lo hacía de verdad, era la primera vez que entendía el punto de una persona que excusaba una mentira, pero aun así, él también tenía su punto.

—Lo siento, pero voy a decirle a Frisk —dijo Kouhei con firmeza.

Sans no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó más en el sillón con pereza, cerró los ojos y simplemente dijo: —toc, toc.

Kouhei no entendió por qué iba a hacer un chiste, pero de todas formas contestó.

—¿Quién es?

—reto.

—Reto… ¿quién?

—te reto a hacerlo —dijo Sans con satisfacción, Kouhei enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso dudaba que lo haría?

—Voy a hacerlo.

—adelante, no te estoy _frisknando_ , niño.

—La psicología inversa no funciona conmigo —espetó Kouhei cruzándose de brazos.

—qué bueno, porque soy muy perezoso para ser psicólogo —dijo Sans como si de verdad estuviese aliviado, Kouhei se sintió como si de alguna forma se estuvieran burlando de él—. pero ya hablando serios, niño, habla con frisk si lo deseas, pero necesito saber si contamos contigo para esta investigación.

—… ¿así no más? —preguntó Kouhei sintiéndose perdido y molesto—. ¿No va a intentar detenerme?

—ahora mismo prefiero ahorrarme las molestias, pero debo cuidar que tu alma no termine en las manos de los malos, lo de frisk… tengo el presentimiento de que harás lo correcto.

El reloj de Kouhei sonó, era hora de irse al hospital.

—Voy a decirle a Frisk —afirmó Kouhei de cuenta nueva, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida—, y… en cuanto a lo otro, me lo pensaré.

—no pienses mucho, niño, o cosas malas pueden pasar —dijo Sans en forma de despedida, haciendo que Kouhei sintiera un escalofrío por su espalda—. nah, juego contigo, chaval, vete sin problemas, estaré aquí.

—Sí… adiós —se despidió Kouhei saliendo rápidamente.

Sans se quedó un momento en el sillón, suspiró cansado y miró la bolsa que el niño había dejado atrás, era una bolsa con donas, las favoritas de Frisk.

—bueno, al menos dejó comida.

Pero aunque quisiera distraerse con ello, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás, debería haber encerrado al niño en el sótano.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno.

.-

Era extraño, Kouhei estaba seguro que podía decirle a Frisk en cualquier momento que sus amigos estaban engañándole y que su vida corría peligro, pero, cuando le tuvo en frente y le vio saludarlo con una sonrisa, no dijo nada más que un seco "hola".

Y así pasó ese día, y así pasó la semana y él todavía no le había dicho nada a Frisk. Se sentía como escoria humana por estar mintiéndole, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle todo de golpe, sentía miedo y entonces cerraba la boca y no decía nada más.

Así se preguntó, ¿cómo podían vivir las personas mintiendo? Él sentía que se estaba volviendo loco por la culpa, como si le señalaran en los pasillos acusándole de mentiroso, era un infierno y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más quería decirle a Frisk, pero también… más miedo sentía.

 _"Kouhei… ¿estás bien? Has estado raro"_ le llamó la atención Frisk un día durante un trabajo grupal.

—Yo… estoy en un problema —susurró Kouhei siendo sincero, se preguntaba qué tan mal se veía como para que Frisk hubiese decidido intervenir por fin—. No sé qué hacer, creo que estoy haciendo algo malo… pero… no sé —murmuró frustrado despeinándose.

Él era posiblemente la única persona en el mundo que hablaba de sus problemas a la persona que los causaba.

 _"¿Puedo saber en qué problema estás metido?"_ preguntó Frisk. Kouhei para su pesar, negó con la cabeza. _"¿Quieres un consejo? Mamá me dice que cuando no sé hacer algo porque no sé si está bien o está mal, elija lo que yo quiera hacer, si es malo veré la consecuencias, si es bueno, me beneficiará, lo que hay que ver es que mis acciones no perjudiquen a otro"._

Y he ahí la razón por la que Kouhei no quería mentirle a Frisk. Frisk no era alguien que considerara para tener una súper amistad, pero sí era la única persona con la que podía pasar el rato sin sentirse enojado, irritado o incómodo. Con Frisk era un niño normal, porque Frisk lo trataba como alguien normal, no como un honesto compulsivo que sólo buscaba hacerle el mal a los demás o un pobre niño tonto que no merecía saber ciertas cosas por su bien.

Suspiró, debía decirle.

—Frisk, en realidad, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

El rostro de Frisk reflejó sorpresa y con una sonrisa asintió, dándole la palabra.

—Yo… creo que eres una persona muy buena —dijo, insultándose a sí mismo en su cabeza, ¿por qué le daba vueltas? Solamente debía decirle que corría peligro—. Por eso… creo que… eh… —y por primera vez, no quería decir la verdad, no en ese momento, Frisk estaba mirándole expectante y no sabía por qué, pero justamente esa mirada era la que le impedía hablar—, yo… eh… ¿quieres ir mi casa después de clase?

Concluyó, Frisk seguía mirándole fijamente como si esperara a que terminara de hablar, Kouhei sentía la culpa apuñalándolo en el estómago.

Entonces, la tensión que se creó por un momento se disolvió cuando Frisk empezó a reír suavemente. Kouhei le miró con una ceja enarcada y entonces, Frisk movió sus manos.

 _"Por un momento pensé que ibas a declararte"._

Kouhei abrió los ojos y repasó sus palabras, eso había sonado a confesión a medias. Entonces, entendió a lo que Rose se refería cuando hablaba de que la risa de Frisk era contagiosa, se rió también.

—No digas ridiculeces —murmuró entre risas.

Le iba a decir, obvio que debía decirle… pero no por el momento, iba a esperar un poco más, esperaría a que el sentimiento de querer ocultarle todo se desvaneciera.

* * *

❋ _El nombre completo de Kouhei es Kouhei Fárfara Iusti.  
_ ❋ _Tussilago Fárfara es el nombre científico de la Fárfara, que en el lenguaje de las flores significa "ha de hacerse justicia".  
_ ❋ _Kouhei sufre de Agrizoofobia (miedo a los animales salvajes).  
_

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Este fue el final de Tussilago Fárfara, pero no el final del drama de Kouhei, la verdad, tenía planeado algo más con Sans y Kouhei, pero he preferido agregarlo a futuro después de ciertos eventos. ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente arco!_

* * *

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Hola! Lamento si de pronto el encuentro entre Sans y Kouhei no fue muy "épico", pero prometo que lo compensaré a futuro. Y tienes razón y Kouhei es conciente de ello (aunque no de que la determinación define básicamente la vida de todo el mundo, pero sí de que está en peligro) por eso quiere decirle... pero verás, Sans se las arreglo para que le diera cargo de consciencia, básicamente nadie quiere molestar a Frisk. Y a mí también me gusta hacer a Flowey, es bastante bipolar y le gusta hacerse el malo, pero se le da mal, en especial cuando se trata de Frisk. En cuanto a Chara, sí, será genial, y no creo que vaya a tardar mucho tiempo, no falta mucho para que Chara empiece a tomar el control. ¡Y sí! Será un enorme shock para todos saber que Frisk puede hacer tantas cosas porque la verdad, es cierto, puede tratar de tomar el mundo y nadie podría evitarlo. Y eso de más determinación... hablaríamos en términos de spoiler, ¡Aunque sí que sabes acertar a muchas cosas! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos!_

 _ **gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! A decir verdad, en un punto los monstruos tomarán protagonismo, verás a Undyne en todo su esplendor (?). Y en cuanto a Asriel... yo dije que todos los monstruos iban a aparecer (7W7). Y la verdad, Sans no mentía, si consiguen las almas no habría problema con que Flowey tomara una, si se adapta bien a él quizás hasta podría volver a ser Asriel, aunque claro, eso Sans no lo sabe, simplemente lo considera como un "pago justo". Y en cuanto a tus preguntas... las responderé aquí porque no tengo el formato de flores a la mano XD.  
 ***¿Acedera va a regresar?** Sí, es decir, ella no se ha ido, solamente está tomando tutorias en casa, pero se sigue escribiendo con Frisk, es más, volveremos a verla en este nuevo arco.  
 ***¿Gaster aparecerá de forma directa o tendrá un papel importante?** Ambas, aparecerá y será muy importante, aunque en estos momentos no se ha mostrado, ha empezado a tener influencia.  
 ***¿Posible MTT Neo? ¿Undyne de Undyng?** Nope, bueno, tal vez Mettaton y Undyne va a mostrar el por qué fue la capitana de la guardia real, pero no puede ser UTU, eso es porque UTU es Undyne con Determinación y si meto a UTU luego tendré que matar a Undyne y no está en mis planes. Pero sí será épica como siempre :D  
 ***¿Papyrus mostrará de lo que es capaz?** Oh boy, Papyrus va a hacer MUCHO más que eso, bueno, básicamente, sí, será capaz de demostrar por qué es el Gran Papyrus.  
 ***¿Toriel y Asgore llegarán a reconocer a Chara?** Sí, van a reconocerle (no más detalles por spoiler).  
¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente arco!_

* * *

 **✿Siguiente arco: Jasminum officinale**  
∟ _Amabilidad fue engañado._  
✾ _La historia de un fantasma._


	21. (4) El fantasma de la clase 2-B

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al arco de Amabilidad! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo con el fanfic, me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia. ¡Espero que les guste este nuevo arco! Tendrá aproximadamente cuatro o tres capítulos, también me gustaría invitarles a visitar la página de Tumblr del fic [_ _(_ _(soultale-undertale-au).tumblr (.com)]_ _ahí subo dibujos de la apariencia física de los personajes, aunque por el momento, solamente están Acedera y Kouhei, también les estaré informando cuando suba a la página encuestas que haré para que decidan ciertas cosas de la historia, ¡espero que les guste el capítulo, sin más preámbulo, les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **Prólogo  
** —✾—✾—✾—

 _La quinta en caer fue_ _ **Amabilidad.**_

 ** _Amabilidad_** _jamás tuvo una gran estadía en su Villa, a pesar de que siempre estaba preocupándose por los que le rodeaban, quienes estaban a su lado no se interesaban ni por ella ni por su salud. Aun así, la amabilidad es extraña y jamás busca remuneración por sus acciones, simplemente ama, eso es lo que hacía_ _ **Amabilidad.**_

 _Por eso, no dudó ni un momento en escalar el monte Ebott cuando le dijeron que alguien corría peligro allí, no le importó no ser fuerte, no tener destreza y su poca resistencia. Fue al monte Ebott buscando a aquella persona que estaba en problemas._

 _No obstante,_ _ **Amabilidad**_ _no encontró a nadie, vagó por el bosque con una sartén y su delantal, ese día había estado preparando la cena para los niños del orfanato, así que había salido con precipitación de la cocina tomando la sartén como arma para protegerse de cualquier animal que pudiese atacarle en el bosque._

 _Pero no era de los animales de quién debió cuidarse._

 _Una vez llegó al cráter del monte Ebott se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el bosque como le habían dicho, así que, buscando retornar a casa se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con las personas que sellarían su destino._

 _Los niños humanos lanzaron a_ _ **Amabilidad**_ _por el cráter,_ _ **Amabilidad**_ _cayó y cayó. Había sido un accidente, eso quisieron creer, eso fue lo que les dijeron a los de la Villa._

 _Ellos no sabían que_ _ **Amabilidad**_ _pidió ayuda una vez recobró la consciencia ya en el subsuelo, pero como era de esperar, nadie fue en su ayuda._

 _Todos creyeron que había muerto con la caída, pero incluso si no había sido así, no importaba, de todas formas, más adelante iba a encontrarse con la muerte._

 _Todo por ser_ _ **amable.**_

—✿—❁—✿—✿—✾—✿—✿—❋—✿—

 **SoulTale  
Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XX**  
El fantasma de la clase 2-B  
—✾—✾—✾—

—Vaya… esto está muy vacío… —el susurro de una chica se escuchaba en uno de los pasillos.

—Descuida, solamente tenemos que llegar a la salida —le tranquilizó su compañera con una sonrisa.

En la escuela de Toriel dos adolescentes de los grados superiores caminaban lentamente por los pasillos, era de noche y se habían quedado hasta tarde terminando un trabajo. Una de las chicas era Fuku, la hija de Grillby cuya presencia servía para iluminar el camino que debían seguir hasta poder salir de la escuela y tomar el autobús para volver a casa, la otra era una humana, una que estaba espantada.

La amiga pelirroja de Fuku estaba asustada y Fuku, aunque también tenía miedo trataba de tranquilizarla, no era como si algo fuese a saltarles encima de la nada, ¿verdad?

—F-Fuku…

La chica llama dejó sus pensamientos de lado para ver a su pálida compañera.

—¿Qué pasa, Laura? —preguntó preocupada, entonces, la humana señaló temblorosa al frente, estaba casi en pánico. Fuku siguió con la mirada la dirección con la que apuntaba su dedo, encontrándose con algo que la dejó helada.

Frente a ellas la imagen de una persona sombría y alta se reveló de repente, era una especie de chico humano, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha, pero era demasiado pálido y delgado como para ser uno… vivo.

Antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo, el chico se movió, las miraba con los ojos abiertos fijamente, como si fuera a tomar sus almas, abrió la boca, entonces ellas salieron corriendo.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

.-

Por alguna razón, Frisk sentía esa pequeña sensación de nostalgia mirando la secretaría nuevamente desde la silla de espera para los niños que recibirían un castigo. Frisk no iba a recibir un castigo ese día, solamente estaba esperando que la secretaria le entregara una justificación de por qué había llegado tarde ese día.

—Si no te hubieses quedado hasta tarde hablando con esa pedófila zombi —murmuraba Flowey de mal humor a su lado— no estaríamos aquí. ¿Dónde demonios está la vela verde? ¡No quiero estar más en este lugar!

—Su nombre es Fuku —dijo Frisk suspirando en un susurro, Flowey había empezado a ser muy bueno dando apodos hirientes a las personas.

Flowey estaba irritado, jamás le había gustado la secretaría y detestaba la nueva secretaria, una mujer amargada y casi anciana que escribía de una forma tan lenta que hacía parecer como si los caracoles de Napstablook fueran veloces autos de carrera. Pero el problema principal era la que mujer no estaba ahí, estaba fuera haciendo quién sabe qué, quizás, comiendo algo.

Frisk rió ante la idea, de alguna forma era irónico.

Entonces, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Monster Kid y a Kouhei, el niño humano era quien abrió la puerta, Monster Kid entró inmediatamente sonriendo.

—¡Sabía que estarían aquí! —exclamó Monster Kid pasando arrastrando una carreta que estaba amarrada a su cintura—. ¿Qué tal están? ¿Por qué llegaron tarde hoy?

—Fue culpa de Frisk —dijo Flowey de mal humor— y de sus estúpidos contactos.

Monster Kid no entendió, simplemente miró a Frisk buscando una explicación.

 _"_ _Mettaton llegó de su gira y se ofreció para traerme a la escuela, pero había tráfico"_ explicó Frisk tranquilamente.

—¿Tráfico? ¡¿Tráfico dijiste?! ¡El maldito robot entró y rompió la puerta de una patada buscando hacer una estúpida entrada dramática! ¡Sus fans nos detuvieron el paso porque al idiota no entiende el significado de discreción! ¡¿Quién demonios lleva a alguien a la escuela en una limusina brillante de color rosa con diamantes por todos lados?! —le gritó Flowey en la cara.

Frisk se alejó un poco y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo Flowey le escupía unas pequeñas semillas inofensivas mientras gritaba, una vez dejó de gritar, abrió los ojos y vio cómo Monster Kid y Kouhei los miraban fijamente.

—Wow, ¡¿Mettaton volvió?! —preguntó Monster Kid emocionado.

—¿Te trajeron en una limusina rosa con diamantes? ¿De dónde sacas a tus amigos? —comentó Kouhei parpadeando un par de veces.

 _"_ _Mettaton me cuidará en estos días para recuperar el tiempo perdido"_ explicó Frisk sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Y yo me quedaré en casa de la nerd, ¡primero muerto que con esa calculadora! —exclamó Flowey molesto.

—… entonces, ¿Mettaton es la calculadora de la que hablabas? —preguntó Kouhei al aire, preguntándose seriamente cómo era que Frisk se conseguía amigos tan… extravagantes.

—Como sea, ¿dónde está Vela Verde? —preguntó Flowey de mala gana.

—Fuku no podrá venir hoy, está hablando con la directora Toriel en la cafetería, ¡toda la clase de Fuku tiene el día libre! —dijo Monster Kid sonriente—. Qué suerte, ¿no? Rose se estaba quejando de que tampoco quería tener clase.

 _"_ _¿Pasó algo malo?"_ preguntó Frisk con preocupación.

—Sí, se cree que el aula de Fuku está embrujada —dijo Monster Kid tratando de sonar espeluznante, cosa en al que falló y solamente consiguió que Flowey gruñera irritado—. Anoche salió tarde con una de sus amigas, entonces, de la nada, la puerta de su salón se abrió, ¡y salió el fantasma de un chico! Las dos salieron corriendo y le dijeron hoy a la señora Toriel.

—Y… ¿qué dijo? —preguntó Kouhei, quien al parecer se enteraba recién.

—Que iba a investigar quién era el que estaba en la noche en el aula, ¡pero es un fantasma humano que viene por sus almas, seguro! —dijo Monster Kid ilusionado, al parecer, le gustaba la idea de un fantasma buscando venganza por los pasillos—. ¡Seguro Undyne y Papyrus vendrán a patear su fantasmagórico trasero!

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en el día, y hoy me encontré con la diva de los idiotas —dijo Flowey como si quisiera golpear su rostro contra la pared—. Primero que nada, mocoso amarillo sin brazos, los fantasmas son incorpóreos, los ataques físicos no les afectan y por ende, no se les puede _patear el trasero;_ segundo, los fantasmas no pueden robar almas, menos los fantasmas humanos; tercero, no existen los fantasmas humanos, cuando mueren quedan sus almas o se desvanecen por lo que no es posible, y cuarto, ¡¿SON IDIOTAS O QUÉ?! ¡HAY COMO VEINTE FANTASMAS ESTUDIANDO EN ESTA MALDITA ESCUELA Y ESTÁN HACIENDO DRAMA POR UNO SOLO! ¡DEJA DE BOBEAR Y SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

Kouhei se tuvo que cubrir los oídos, Monster Kid miró sorprendido a Flowey y Frisk solamente negó con la cabeza suspirando, obviamente ya se había esperado su grito.

—Puede que tengas razón… —murmuró Monster Kid pensativo, pero luego levantó la cabeza—. ¡Pero, oye! ¡Yo creo que sí es un fantasma humano, Fuku no mentiría sobre algo como eso y además está su amiga como testigo! Además, ¿no crees que sería genial que la escuela estuviese embrujada?

Flowey lo meditó. —Solamente si el fantasma los mata a todos y tal… pero no existe cosas como las maldiciones ni los fantasmas humanos.

—¡Entonces podemos verificar si está! Yo no tengo clase y Frisk tampoco, los maestros están en una reunión así que podemos ir a ver, no hay nadie en el salón —propuso Monster Kid—. ¡Será como jugar a los cazafantasmas!

Frisk miró a Kouhei y Kouhei asintió con la cabeza. —No tenemos clase por lo que no debes sacar la justificación… pero no creo que sea bueno ir a mirar al salón, podrían regañarnos.

—Tú solo tienes miedo —le delató Flowey.

—Pero también nos pueden regañar —apuntó Kouhei con algo de vergüenza—. Además, tampoco creo que haya un fantasma ahí, los fantasmas no existen… los humanos… ya saben. Me parece tonto creer en ello, después de todo, esta escuela fue fundada sobre un lote, no un cementerio y es muy nueva como para ya tener leyendas de terror.

—¡Oye! ¡Hagamos una apuesta! —exclamó Monster Kid con emoción—. Kouhei y Flowey dicen que no hay y Frisk y yo decimos que sí, ¡los que pierdan serán los esclavos de los ganadores!

A Kouhei no le apetecía ir, pero Flowey ya estaba interesado cuando pensó en que el niño sin brazos y Frisk serían sus esclavos, sería divertido tenerlos haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana, y para desgracia de Kouhei, Frisk también parecía tener interés en la expedición. En menos de cinco minutos se habían marchado del lugar y casi al instante entró la secretaria con un café.

.-

El salón estaba a oscuras, Monster Kid iba delante de ellos, le seguía Frisk sosteniendo a Flowey y Kouhei iba al final del todo, mirando a todos lados incómodo, buscando el interruptor de la luz. No comprendían por qué un salón estaba tan oscuro, ni por qué no habían abierto las ventanas esa mañana, todo congeniaba para que fuera como una escena de película de terror.

—Bien, ¿dónde está tu fantasma? —preguntó Flowey retando a Monster Kid con la mirada, Frisk por su parte sacaba su celular para alumbrar el camino.

—Estaban diciendo que en este salón solamente hay 29 alumnos, pero, hay 30 asientos, se cree que el asiento 30 es el del niño fantasma —respondió Monster Kid sonriente—, solo hay que ver cuál es el asiento número 30, ahí debe estar sentado.

Frisk escuchó aquello y se acercó a las mesas con el celular, le parecía curiosa la historia y aunque no creía que había un fantasma, quería seguir el juego de Monster Kid. Empezó a contar asiento por asiento.

—Frisk, no hagas eso, es espeluznante —dijo Kouhei incómodo viendo como pasaba de asiento en asiento alumbrando el lugar.

Finalmente, Frisk llegó al asiento número 29 que parecía ser el último, sin embargo, le bastó levantar un poco el celular para alumbrar un asiento que estaba escondido entre la pared y un armario, en último lugar, en ese asiento había un chico con capucha que le miraba fijamente con unos ojos oscuros, Frisk se quedó en shock y Flowey abrió muy grande los ojos.

El chico se levantó y Flowey gritó.

—¡CORRE, FRISK!

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —esos fueron los gritos de Monster Kid y Kouhei mientras corrían saliendo del salón.

Frisk dejó caer su celular del espanto de los gritos y por haber visto un fantasma en vivo y directo, el celular cayendo al suelo fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir corriendo del salón acompañando a sus amigos.

.-

—Sí, tenía capucha —asintió Fuku mirando su plato con preocupación.

En la hora del almuerzo, Monster Kid invitó a Fuku a comer con ellos, querían saber más acerca del fantasma que aparentemente habían visto, había olvidado la apuesta por completo y ahora quería jugar a los auténticos cazafantasmas.

 _"¿Estas segura que no es nadie de tu clase?"_ preguntó Frisk con el mismo interés de Monster Kid.

—Jamás había visto a alguien así antes —negó Fuku—, es muy extraño, pero la señora Toriel no lo toma como algo serio…

—Nadie en su sano juicio tomaría en serio que hay un fantasma en la escuela, los humanos no se vuelven fantasmas —dijo Flowey como si fuera obvio.

—Como sea, no creo que sea bueno ir a jugar a quién sabe qué, es más que seguro que sea uno de los juegos de alguien para molestar —dijo Kouhei incómodo, no le gustaba ese tipo de temas para almorzar.

—Pues vaya que se divirtieron en mi ausencia —se quejó Rose mirándolos con los brazos cruzados—, sabía que debía faltar a clase.

—Sabes que eso no es bueno —le reprimió Feli.

—¡Pero si nadie se daría cuenta! Me habría escurrido como un ninja y le habría podido tomar una foto al fantasma, ¡habría sido tan genial! ¡¿Se imaginan si nos hubiese poseído?! ¡Apareceríamos en un documental!

—Rose… así no funciona el mundo —dijo Kouhei suspirando aburrido.

—Bueno, ¿pero no creen que sería divertido cazar un fantasma humano? ¡Podríamos aparecer en las noticias de Mettaton! —exclamó Monster Kid con emoción.

—Eso no me motiva en lo absoluto —murmuraron Feli y Flowey al mismo tiempo.

Frisk por su parte se quedó pensando, había perdido su celular y sabía que pronto tendría que volver por él, no creía necesario decirle ni a Flowey ni a Kouhei que le acompañarán, iría en un momento con rapidez. No negaba que sentía la fuerte impresión de haber visto a un joven fantasmagórico, pero Frisk era alguien que básicamente no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas.

Iría después de clase.

.-

Los viernes Flowey se quedaba con Monster Kid después de clase, el niño monstruo se había ofrecido para hacerlo, ya que sabía que a Frisk le gustaba salir más tarde los viernes y también porque los fines de semana se quedaba normalmente en casa de algunos amigos que a Flowey no le agradaban, esa semana era el turno de Napstablook. Flowey naturalmente iría después, cuando se cansada de estar solo en casa con Toriel.

Ese día era viernes y casi todos se habían ido cuando Frisk se devolvía a buscar su celular, esperaba que continuara ahí, después de todo, se suponía que nadie había entrado al salón (además del fantasma, pero los fantasmas no robaban celulares).

Entró, no veía nada por lo que dejó la puerta abierta para guiarse un poco, pero no camino mucho cuando ya había chocado contra algo.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Tú otra vez?! —se quejó una voz que conocía muy bien, se trataba de Andy Poplar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ni siquiera le había extendido la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, es más, había dado unos pasos hacia atrás como si no quisiera ni siquiera estar cerca suyo, pero eso a Frisk no le preocupó, se levantó por su cuenta y le saludó con la mano.

A pesar de todo, a Frisk no le caía mal Andy.

—Te hice una pregunta, lengua muda —dijo Andy despectivamente. Frisk sabía que con Andy nunca era fácil hablar, así que simplemente hizo la seña de llamar por teléfono—. ¿Un celular? No hay nada aquí de eso.

Entonces, Frisk cayó en cuenta de algo, era muy extraño que Andy estuviese en ese lugar. Le señaló haciendo un gesto interrogativo.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso que me irritas! —gritó Andy de repente, luego, empujó a Frisk bruscamente sacándole del salón—. ¡Vete de una vez y no vuelvas!

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Era más que obvio que Andy estaba tras algo, no por nada era el príncipe del castigo (Flowey seguía siendo el rey).

—¿Frisk? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, se trataba de Fuku, que le miraba curiosa.

 _"Buscaba mi celular, ¿podrías llamarle, por favor?"_ respondió Frisk, a lo que Fuku asintió encantada.

—Por supuesto, déjame un momento… —y llamó, esperó un par de segundos y luego colgó— no, nadie lo coge.

Y Frisk no había escuchado el tono desde el salón, aparentemente Andy estaba diciendo la verdad, pero eso no mejoraba su situación, ahora tenía que comprarse otro celular y volver a guardar todos sus contactos, cosa que era una tarea de mucho trabajo.

—Ah… Frisk —habló Fuku nuevamente—, voy a ir al bar de papá para saludarlo, tal vez el señor Sans esté ahí, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Ella sonreía esperando la respuesta y Frisk asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Mettaton y Napstablook le esperaban en casa, ya que les había dicho que iría por su propia cuenta hasta el hogar de los fantasmas, Toriel iría después a dejarle algunos cambios de ropa.

La sonrisa de Fuku se expandió. —¡Gracias! ¿Nos vamos?

Frisk asintió y caminaron juntos por los pasillos lentamente hasta la salida en silencio, Fuku era una buena chica, tres años mayor que Frisk pero siempre le había tratado como si Frisk fuese mayor, después de todo, Frisk tenía una madurez y amabilidad que le hacían aparentar mayor edad. A Fuku le gustaba Frisk, como a todos los monstruos que le conocían.

—Frisk… me gustaría pedirte un favor —dijo Fuku lentamente—, no te metas en problemas, ¿si? Monster Kid parece emocionado por investigar lo del fantasma pero… no creo que sea buena idea, la verdad… creo que es peligroso, no me gustaría que les pasara algo.

Frisk por su parte levantó el dedo pulgar y le sonrió, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Fuku suspiró sonriendo de vuelta, su llama se había vuelto un poco más intensa.

Y entonces, justo en la salida se encontraron con alguien que iba de entrada, con varias carpetas bajo el brazo y un bolso colgando de su hombro derecho.

Frisk sonrió ampliamente al verla y ella abrió los ojos y sonrió de igual forma. Se trataba de Acedera.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Frisk! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado…! —y entonces, por correr en el encuentro con Frisk, dejó caer lo que llevaba encima—. Oh, cielos… —murmuró avergonzada levantando todo con rapidez.

Frisk también se apresuró a ayudarla y Fuku hizo lo mismo, recogiendo algunos papeles. Frisk le extendió unas carpetas y Acedera las aceptó sonriendo algo ruborizada.

—Lo siento, ando despistada últimamente —admitió acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja, luego, vio que Fuku le extendía otras carpetas—. Muchas gra… ¡AH! —Acedera abrió los ojos espantada y volvió a dejar caer las cosas que habían recogido—. ¡P-pero si estás en llamas!

—Soy un monstruo de fuego, no estoy en llamas, estoy hecha de llamas —respondió Fuku sonriendo divertida e incómoda, volviendo a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo, Acedera hizo lo mismo sin dejar de verla con los ojos bien abiertos, Frisk la sacudió entregándole otra vez los papeles.

—S-sí, lo siento, es que el fuego me pone… un poco nerviosa —trató de excusarse y desviar la mirada de la chica—. Bueno… eh… es asombroso verte de nuevo, Frisk, ¿pero qué haces en la escuela tan tarde?

—Vamos a ir a Grillby's —dijo Fuku por Frisk—. Por cierto, soy Fuku, un placer, soy amiga de Frisk.

Acedera parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a Fuku sin problemas por un momento, luego, dejó de mirarla, pero volviéndose sería de repente asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento no haberme presentado, soy Acedera y… —Frisk la miró sonriente y ella desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza—, también soy amiga de Frisk.

El ambiente empezó a sentirse algo tenso, Fuku continuaba sonriendo pero no dejaba de ver a Acedera fijamente y ya no lo hacía de forma tan natural, Acedera por su lado había vuelto a tener su típica actitud seria y formal que tenía con los extraños o personas que no le agradaban. Para romper el hielo, Frisk jaló un poco del suéter de Acedera llamando su atención.

Señaló a Fuku, se señaló, la señaló a ella y luego a la puerta de salida. La estaba invitando.

—Oh, Frisk, muchas gracias pero no puedo —dijo sonriendo nuevamente—, debo entregar estos archivos a la secretaría, Dalia se había quedado con ellos y ahora los necesitan —Frisk le miró con confusión—, es para una confirmación de ausencia de estudiantes fantasma.

—¿E-estudiantes fantasma? —preguntó Fuku algo preocupada, Frisk le miró con curiosidad también.

Acedera les miró sin entender a qué venía la repentina sorpresa, entonces decidió aclarar.

—No me refiero a los monstruos, me refiero a estudiantes que no existen pero están registrados en el sistema escolar —explicó creyendo que se habían preocupado por discriminación a los fantasmas de la escuela—, es un método que utilizan algunas escuelas para obtener más recursos de parte del gobierno, entre más estudiantes más dinero… pero… creo que no se preocupaban por eso, ¿no es así?

Fuku pareció tranquilizarse, Frisk decidió explicar, a falta de su celular, sacó papel y lápiz para escribir.

 _"_ _Vimos un fantasma en el salón de Fuku, pensábamos que hablabas de él"._

—¿Te… refieres a la clase 2-B? —preguntó Acedera sorprendida por la información.

—¿Cómo sabes que esa es mi clase? —preguntó Fuku con suavidad.

—Conozco la clase a la que pertenece cada estudiante —respondió Acedera naturalmente, Fuku no lo sabía porque casi nunca estuvo en la secretaría, pero Acedera había trabajado en la escuela como secretaria casi en el mismo momento en que esta se fundó, memorizar las clases de los estudiantes era algo sencillo para ella—. Y hay muchos rumores de esa clase, pero nunca habían sido demasiado famosos.

—¿Ru-rumores? —preguntó Fuku preocupada.

—Cosas como el asiento de sobra, que hay siempre hay ruido en ese salón después de clase pero nunca se ve a alguien, las cosas desaparecen y aparecen nuevamente al día siguiente y por las mañanas todo está ordenado sin explicación alguna, las aseadoras escolares no trabajan en los grupos superiores, de ello se encargan los mismos estudiantes —explicó Acedera enumerando como si fuera nada, cada vez poniendo más nerviosa a Fuku y de paso a Frisk—. Pero nadie había hecho escándalo por ello hasta ahora, ¿de verdad creen que hay un fantasma?

—B-b-bueno, con esa clase de hechos… —Fuku empezó a jugar con sus manos.

Acedera miró a Frisk, quien sonreía con nerviosismo sin afirmar o negar si creía o no en el fantasma, entonces, la chica se corrigió en ese momento.

—Cielos… bueno… son solamente rumores de pasillo, los fantasmas no existen —aseguró ella como si de esa forma pudiese tranquilizarles—. Lo digo en serio, me he quedado hasta tarde y nunca había visto, sentido o escuchado un fantasma.

Y aunque omitió el detalle de que siempre se quedó hasta tarde dentro de la secretaría, pareció tener el efecto deseado, Frisk ahora sonreía de alivio y Fuku se mostraba menos nerviosa, aunque claro, a Acedera sólo le importó que Frisk ya no tuviese miedo.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir a entregar estos archivos, te escribiré más tarde, Frisk —dijo Acedera despidiéndose con la mano mientras sonreía, luego, con seriedad hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse de Fuku y se marchó.

—Tienes… amigas interesantes —dijo Fuku de la nada, sin dejar de ver el camino que Acedera había tomado—. No esperaba que una humana adulta fuera tu amiga.

 _"Acedera es más joven de lo que aparenta"_ señaló Frisk, feliz por haberse encontrado con ella, pensaba ahora en invitarla quizás a tomar algo pronto.

—Bueno, no importa, ¿nos vamos? —Fuku sonrió mientras se dirigía a la salida nuevamente.

Y Frisk la acompañó sin olvidar las palabras de Acedera.

 _«—Lo digo en serio, me he quedado hasta tarde y nunca había visto, sentido o escuchado un fantasma.»_

Sin embargo… ¿qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras?

.-

Frisk llegó a casa de Mettaton y Napstablook después de caminar unas calles desde la parada del autobús, había dejado a Fuku con Grillby y ya había llamado a su madre para informarle que iba en camino a la casa del fantasma y el robot, Toriel había asegurado que llevaría a Flowey esa noche.

El vecindario de Mettaton y Napstablook no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Alphys, bastaba una caminata de quince minutos y pasar el parque para estar ya en la casa de la ex-científica real y la ex-capitana de la guardia real, por razones como esas, las visitas de Mettaton a la casa de su amiga otaku eran bastante frecuentes.

Frisk se preguntaba si Alphys iría a casa para pasar la noche viendo películas anime o películas de Mettaton (quizás ambas, siempre veían ambas cuando Alphys se quedaba en casa del robot), luego llegaría Undyne a cocinar con supervisión de Mettaton y Napstablook (Mettaton cuidaba que Undyne no quemara la cocina y Napstablook cuidaba que Mettaton no la hiciera explotar). Pensar en la gran posibilidad de pasar un fin de semana agradable le llenaba de determinación.

Se acercó a la casa de sus amigos y se dispuso a tocar, pero se detuvo, tenía la sensación de tener a alguien a sus espaldas mirándole fijamente. Frisk tragó, deseando de corazón que no se tratara de uno de los bichos que querían su alma, pero cuando giró para ver, solamente se encontró con un rostro ligeramente familiar.

Era un chico alto, de cabello azabache largo y despeinado, ojos oscuros y tenía una bandita en la nariz, quizás cubriendo un golpe. Llevaba una sudadera púrpura y pantalones verdes remangados hasta la pantorrilla, con unas zapatillas negras. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, como normalmente las tenía Sans, solamente que a diferencia de Sans, el chico le miraba fijamente con seriedad, no con una sonrisa burlesca.

Frisk miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que le estaba mirando, efectivamente así era, el chico estaba tras la cerca, sin entrar al jardín de la casa y no parecía dar indicios de entrar, solamente miraba a Frisk fijamente sin decir nada.

Frisk saludó lentamente con inseguridad.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces y de forma lenta y pausada sacó una de sus manos de la sudadera. Frisk estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta en caso de que fuese a sacar algún arma o algo por el estilo, pero lo que vio no fue un cuchillo, sino su celular, el mismo que había perdido ese día en el salón 2-B.

El chico se lo extendía mirándole fijamente, aún sin entrar.

Frisk caminó un poco alejándose de la puerta, hasta acercarse al muchacho, le señaló como diciendo "¿de dónde sacaste mi celular?", pero él no respondió, simplemente se mantenía inmóvil.

Entonces, cuando Frisk estuvo a punto de tomar el aparato, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

—¡Darling! ¡Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar! —saludó Mettaton con los brazos extendidos, Napstablook estaba detrás de su primo flotando—. Se te hizo algo tarde… ¿no piensas pasar? ¿Qué haces ahí de pie?

Frisk abrió la boca para mirar al chico que le extendía el celular, pero cuando se volteó ya no había nadie, solamente estaba su celular en el suelo y ni un solo rastro de otra persona. Frisk sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, ahora sabía dónde le había visto antes.

En el salón.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** El capítulo ha sido algo corto por razones de la escuela, como pronto entraré a la universidad posiblemente baje un poco las actualizaciones (o quizás no), estaré tratando de seguir actualizando, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

LunaBeatriz1: ¡Hola! La verdad, Sans actúa calmado porque es demasiado flojo para preocuparse (?). Bueno, no, la verdad es que él sabía que Kouhei no iba a decirle a Frisk, sabía que le pasaría lo que le pasó: no le iba a poder decir porque no quería molestarle. Sans estaba aplicando psicología inversa y sí le funcionó, por contrario a lo que cree Kouhei XD. Y concuerdo totalmente contigo, Sans es bastante macabro, así me pareció en el juego, puede asustar diciendo cosas tranquilamente y luego hacerlas pasar por broma y uno no sabe si de verdad quería bromear o no. En cuanto a la situación de Kouhei, justamente la describí como me he sentido yo a la hora de tener que mentirle a alguien, es bastante complicado, en especial cuando no estás acostumbrado a ello, se siente la culpa por todos lados, Kouhei sufrirá de ello un poco más de tiempo, me alegro que las cosas hayan salido bien para ti (generalmente, a mi no me sale nada bien XD) y me hace feliz que te hayas sentido identificada. En cuanto a los humanos con determinación, habrá que verlo, los humanos de por sí la tienen, la verdad, actualmente el/la humana/o más determinado/a viva/o es Frisk, muerta/o es Chara. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y en cuanto a las almas, respondo de una vez aquí ya que muchos especulan muchas cosas, les daré una pista.

✾ **¿Cómo identificar las almas humanas en los personajes?  
** _Los personajes tienen cierta característica en su personalidad significativa, cada uno es conforme es su alma, es decir, Acedera era secretaria, atendía día a día personas sin quejarse, trabajaba en algo que no le gustaba, jamás interrumpía a Flowey aunque la irritaba y aguanta las bromas de Sans (en el fic de las tutorías de Sans), es una persona muy paciente, por eso es paciencia. Kouhei no miente y odia las mentiras porque cree que todo lo que se siembra se cosecha, no es justo que mientas y esperes la verdad, como no es justo que muchas personas traten de arrinconar a una sola (cuando defendió a Frisk de los niños de grados mayores) cuando no ha hecho nada, Kouhei es cobarde (porque no es Valentía), pero es Justo también. Amabilidad sería una persona que ayude a otros incondicionalmente y se preocupe por otros antes que por si mismo/a, Valentía es alguien que enfrentaría sus miedos, Perseverancia alguien que jamás se rinde, Integridad es alguien que reúne muchas cualidades, pero no enfatizaré en Integridad porque la verdad, además de ser spoiler sería muy difícil explicarlo aquí, prefiero que lo vean en el arco de Integridad. Determinación es la cosa más difícil, pero se habrán dado cuenta durante el juego y el fic como es una persona determinada, básicamente, la actitud de Chara, Flowey y la actitud de Frisk tienen mucho que ver. Con esto, espero haber podido darles una pista de cómo o quienes serán las próximas almas._

 _¡Muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

mvp187hx: ¡Gracias! Ya he visto ese comic, sigo a Caribun (y mucha gente más), ¡pero verlo en español me ha encantado, gracias!

gamerkiller: ¡Saludos! Has adivinado, este arco estará lleno de MUCHÍSIMOS problemas, no solamente un fantasma de una clase, no te preocupes XD. Y sí, sabía que todo eso pasaba, así que imagínate, porque todo Soultale está basado en una ruta Pacifista-Post-Genocida, si te das cuenta, yo la verdad me puse como loca cuando vi por primera vez la escena post-genocida, afortunadamente, fue por youtube, nunca he jugado la genocida XD  
Sans sabe mucho, básicamente porque ha visto mucho, conocido mucho y sufrido mucho, ciertamente, con palabras podría hacer reaccionar a más de uno, solo fíjate, consiguió que Kouhei no dijera nada, Sans tiene el poder de la palabra (y de los chistes, de paso).  
Papyrus se lucirá mucho, ¡ya verás!  
Y eso de la familia de Kouhei de recuperarse... pues, habrá que ver, son dos personas las que tienen la enfermedad y esa enfermedad no es algo sencillo de tratar (lo sé, la busqué por Google).  
¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo!

Lady'z Phantom: ¡Hola! Y no te preocupes, conozco esa sensación de flojera, así que no te culpo (?). La verdad, tienes razón y sería mejor que se lo dijeran directamente en lugar de que llegue a enterarse por culpa de terceros. La verdad, Kouhei es cobarde y es necesario que sea así, después de todo, sigue teniendo 10 años, el/la valiente es Valentía, creo que ese personaje puede llegar a agradarte un poco más.  
La verdad, Rose tendrá protagonismo, sí, pero no puedo confirmar si será un alma, lo que sí puedo decir es que es fundamental en la trama y lo verán en capítulos futuros, o sea, sí la verás con otro tipo de expresiones.  
¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!

Viana D'Ascolli: ¡Hola! ¡Un placer leerte nuevamente! Y descuida, no tienes que adivinar, no han visto antes a Amabilidad... bueno, en realidad, sí, daré una pista: arco cero XD. Bueno, si Sans hubiese encerrado a Kouhei en el sótano, tendría que cuidarlo, alimentarlo y cuidar que Papyrus no le escuche, mucho trabajo, se lo habría mandado a Alphys (?). Frisk recuerda todas las rutas, menos la genocida, no sabe que hizo una, no sabe ni siquiera cómo luce Chara, pero sí sabe que puede resetear todo lo que quiera, pero también sabe que algunas personas sufrirían si lo hiciera. La primera aparición literal de Chara será... aquí =) en el arco de Amabilidad, pero no será una manifestación fuerte, no como la que hará en el arco de Perseverancia (confirmado, Chara se mostrará en todo su esplendor en el arco de perseverancia). Kouhei se enterará de todo, quizás, antes de todos los demás, así que sí. Su madre y su hermana tendrán algo importante que ver en la personalidad de Kouhei y su desarrollo a futuro, también de Frisk, no solamente están para morir XD, todos los personajes que salen aquí, es por una razón. Gaster... Gaster tiene una mezcla de muchas cosas que no mencionaré por el momento, pero podrán hacerse una idea más adelante.  
Oh cielos, ¿sabes? El Asgoriel es mi OTP, pero dejaré a votación eso, en cuanto a que le perdone... ya veremos, Toriel no es tan cruel, pero Asgore asesinó niños, imperdonable, para ella.  
¡Espero haber podido responder a todas tus preguntas, muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

✾ **Siguiente capítulo: Mi amigo invisible**  
 _∟Frisk mostraría con su determinación, que incluso podía hacer amistad con personas que no se podían ver._


	22. (4) Mi amigo invisible

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! He estado tardando un poco por asuntos de la escuela, pero he vuelto con un capítulo largo de nuevo :D  
¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Por cierto, no he publicado en el fic de Sans y Acedera porque he estado bastante ocupada últimamente, aun así, trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible, ¡gracias por leer, nos leemos!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXI  
** **Mi amigo invisible  
** —✾—✾—✾—

Silencio, Flowey conocía ese silencio, era ese adorable silencio de las personas procesando una información muy complicada, como si creyeran que todo se trataba de una broma y no de un mensaje de alerta roja muy peligrosa.

—No estás bromeando, ¿no es así? —preguntó el rey de los monstruos, diciendo por fin lo que los otros dos no habían podido.

—si quieres puedo contar un mejor chiste —ofreció Sans, pero Asgore negó con la cabeza.

En el sótano de Undyne y Alphys se encontraban las dueñas del hogar, Sans, Flowey, Asgore y Mettaton; Undyne, Asgore y Mettaton estaban en silencio después de escuchar a Sans ponerles al corriente de la situación.

¿Por qué? El plan inicial había sido buscar a las almas por su cuenta y proteger a Frisk entre todos, pero hubo un cambio de planes, ese cambio de planes ocurrió cuando se dieron cuenta que las almas humanas habían vuelto a estar dentro de los humanos, eso lo complicaba todo, ahora no sólo había que cuidar de Frisk, había que cuidar de Kouhei Iusti y de quién sabe qué otros humanos que se aparecieran con las almas.

Alphys estaba nerviosa esperando que dijeran algo, aunque no les habían mentido (y se habían ahorrado el detalle de que habían estado trabajando en la búsqueda de almas por unos cuantos meses) se sentía como la vez en la que les habló a todos sobre lo que había hecho, el miedo a la rabia y el alivio de haberlo soltado todo.

—¿Por qué Toriel no está aquí? —preguntó Undyne después de un rato.

—No hagas preguntas ridículas, cariño, es obvio que si la señora Toriel se enterara de esto estaría escandalizada —dijo Mettaton como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—has dado en el _tornillo_ —asintió Sans, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Flowey—. no queremos poner a tori como una _cabra._

—Disculpa que difiera, Sans —interrumpió Asgore con preocupación—, pero creo que es justo que Toriel lo sepa, puede que sea duro, pero es su madre…

—¿y cuál cree que será el resultado de que se entere, majestad? todavía no sabemos cómo tratar el tema de las almas, ella está pendiente de Frisk, pero no podemos darle más cargas.

Sans sabía lo que decía y Asgore lo sabía, Toriel tenía un profundo vínculo con los niños dueños de las almas y saber que no se habían ido en paz (como todos habían pensado) solamente le traería un amargo recuerdo y más estrés a su diario vivir. Asgore también estaba ocupado y también tenía un tenso pasado con las almas, pero justamente por eso lo habían llamado.

—¿Y Papyrus? —preguntó Undyne nuevamente mirando a Sans con el ceño fruncido.

—no quiero meter a paps en estos asuntos —dijo sinceramente encogiéndose de brazos—, no sabe ni siquiera que las almas humanas eran de niños muertos.

—¿Qué? No te creo… —preguntó Undyne perpleja, Asgore hizo una pequeña mueca ante las insensibles palabras de Sans, pero no se quejó— No, espera, es Papyrus, te creo, ¿pero qué pensaba entonces?

—que las habían regalado y se habían ido a casa —respondió Sans sencillamente.

Por alguna razón, todos podían imaginarse a Sans diciéndole esa colosal mentira a su hermano y él creyéndosela enteramente.

—Bien, aclarado todo, ¿ayudarán o no? —preguntó Flowey con cierto afán.

No era como si tuviesen otra opción, Undyne podía hacer lo suyo en la escuela, Asgore pasaba mucho tiempo de caridad con Frisk por lo que podía estar alerta y Mettaton estaba siempre en todos lados, además, que ahora que había vuelto de su gira, Frisk estaría más tiempo en su casa, iban a poder hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no les decimos? —preguntó Asgore acongojado, igual que Alphys, se sentía como si estuviese haciendo las cosas mal ocultándole todo a Frisk y a Toriel— Será más fácil de esa forma.

—seh, pero también será más complicado para ellos vivir sus vidas —dijo Sans—, aunque si quieren decirlo todo, adelante, no vamos a detenerlos, ¿no es así?

Alphys asintió con la cabeza, pero Flowey no se mostraba tan convencido, no obstante no dijo nada, habían acordado en dejarlo todo en manos de Sans, él iba a manejar todas las dudas de los nuevos integrantes al plan y aunque querían creer que podían confiar en él, la verdad es que Flowey no esperaba mucho del esqueleto y Alphys había empezado a sudar nuevamente. Pero había una diferencia entre Alphys y Flowey, Alphys conocía a Sans y sabía que si Sans decía que podía manejar la situación era porque así era.

—Por mi parte no hay problema —dijo Mettaton tranquilamente—, no me gustan los chismes… bueno, me encantan, pero sé guardar secretos.

—Supongo que no hay otra alternativa —dijo Undyne suspirando, entrando también al juego—, confío en ti Alphys —la reptil le sonrío agradeciéndole, pero su sonrisa fue demasiado pobre como para poder simular ser una de verdad. Undyne luego se dirigió a Sans—; pero tarde o temprano lo van a saber, eres consciente de eso, ¿no?

—descuida, tengo todo _friskamente_ calculado —Sans guiñó un ojo y todos suspiraron ante el mal juego de palabras.

—Yo no estoy convencido del todo —dijo Asgore sinceramente—, ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no me pidan que le mienta a Frisk o a Toriel, no quiero empeorar mi situación con ella.

—Solamente no tienes que abrir tu bocota —Flowey rodó los ojos mirándole con disgusto—, si te preguntan huye, puedes hacer eso al menos, ¿no?

Asgore no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró tristemente mirando al suelo, no quería meterse en problemas y no quería mentirle a nadie, pero tal y como iban las cosas, no parecía tener muchas opciones. Flowey simplemente miró a otro lado molesto, Alphys quiso decirle algo para confortarle o al menos reprimirle por hablarle mal a su padre… pero sabía que en frente de Asgore no podía decir nada, es más, Flowey la intentaría matar si abría su boca y decía algo indebido.

—B-bueno, ya que todos están de acuerdo, creo que sería bueno que posaran su atención en la pantalla del centro —Alphys encendió con un control el enorme sistema de cámaras que habían ensamblado en el sótano, las pantallas mostraron miles de ángulos de la ciudad Ebott, pero la más importante, la que había señalado Alphys mostraba un lugar: la escuela de Toriel—. Aquí está el alma humana más cercana.

—¿No pueden mostrar dónde está exactamente? —preguntó Mettaton acercándose a ver la pantalla.

—No… si pudiéramos hacerlo todo sería más fácil —dijo Alphys mirando el sistema de monitoreo.

—¿Sabes al menos cuál alma es? —preguntó Mettaton nuevamente.

Alphys asintió, oprimió un botón y en la pantalla, en una esquina apareció la imagen de un corazón de color verde.

—Es Amabilidad —explicó Alphys.

—Entonces, un humano amable es el que tiene el alma verde —dedujo Asgore.

—¡Ya está! ¡Vamos a meter a todos los humanos en una batalla hasta encontrar su alma! —exclamó Undyne con emoción.

—Aunque me encanta la idea de impartir violencia en la escuela pacifista de la mamá cabra, sería demasiado trabajo y mucha pérdida de…

—¿pétalos? —tentó Sans aguantando la risa, recordando al vez en la que Flowey perdió un pétalo en el proceso de construcción de la máquina buscadora de almas.

—¡Tiempo, idiota, tiempo! —gritó Flowey molesto.

—Entonces, lo mejor sería poner un filtro —propuso Asgore—, alguna actividad, no llamar demasiado la atención, hay que proceder con prudencia.

Todos se quedaron pensando, todos menos Sans, que se había ido a buscar una botella de kétchup para ver cómo los demás se partían la cabeza imaginando un método para buscar el portador del alma de la amabilidad. Y entonces, se escuchó como si el bombillo de las ideas de alguien se encendiera… literalmente.

—¡Tengo una idea maravillosa! —exclamó Mettaton.

—Ah… Mettaton, no quiero sonar grosera ni nada por el estilo —dijo Alphys mirando a su amigo preocupada—, pero debemos actuar con prudencia.

—Alphys, cariño, ¿qué acaso no lo sabías? Mi segundo nombre es prudencia —aseguró el robot con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

.-

—¡BIENVENIDOS ADORABLES ESTUDIANTES HUMANOS DE LA ESCUELA PARA HUMANOS Y MONSTRUOS AL CONCURSO DE AMABILIDAD PARA HUMANOS DE MTT! —Mettaton se mostró en todo su esplendor encima de una limusina de brillos rosas muy extravagante.

Entre toda la multitud de niños que se habían detenido de su camino para ver al robot estrella gritar con emoción frente a la escuela, estaban Alphys, Sans, Flowey y Undyne, Alphys y Undyne tenían sus manos en su frente, Flowey estaba en manos de Alphys y simplemente miraba aburrido al robot, pues ya se había esperado algo como eso; y Sans estaba dormido de pie.

—Wow, no mentías cuando dijiste que tenía una limusina con brillos rosa —dijo Kouhei al lado de Frisk mirando al robot sin mucha expresión en su rostro.

—¡Es genial! —gritó Monter Kid saltando al otro lado de Frisk.

—¡Es hermosa! —Rose estaba maravillada, admirando la limusina a lo lejos al lado de Monster Kid.

—¡EL CONCURSO ES SENCILLO! VAMOS A EVALUAR CUÁL DE TODOS USTEDES, ADORABLES ESTUDIANTES HUMANOS, ES EL MÁS AMABLE, ¡EL GANADOR DEBUTARÁ EN UNO DE LOS PROGRAMAS NUEVOS DE SU MARAVILLOSO SERVIDOR: RETOS DE MTT!

Y entonces llegó la euforia. Mettaton era una de las estrellas más famosas de la superficie, el primer monstruo con tanta fama que podía costearse esa cara limusina de gemas rosas para pararse sobre ella sin preocuparse por dañarla, por eso, todos los niños humanos se emocionaron cuando escucharon el premio, ¡podrían estar en uno de los programas de Mettaton con Mettaton!

—¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, ¿qué debo hacer?! —exclamaba Rose emocionada dando saltitos entre las primeras filas de estudiantes.

Frisk, Kouhei y Monster Kid se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al lugar donde se suponía que Rose había estado hace unos pocos segundos.

—¿Cómo llegó allí tan rápido? —preguntó Monster Kid con sorpresa.

—¡BUENA PREGUNTA, QUERIDA! —dijo Mettaton señalando a la niña que gritaba levantando sus manos felizmente—. ¡NO TIENEN QUE INSCRIBIRSE, DESPUÉS DE TODO, TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES YA ESTÁN INSCRITOS! ¡SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE SER HUMANOS Y AMABLES, LOS MAESTROS NOS IRÁN PASANDO INFORMES DE QUIENES HAN SIDO MÁS AMABLES, EL O LA GANADORA SE PREMIARÁ EN DOS MESES!

—¡No tenemos tanto tiempo, robot idiota! —gritó Flowey de la forma más disimulada que podía, afortunadamente, entre los gritos de las fans y los alaridos de Rose se perdió su voz y nadie más que Mettaton le escuchó.

—¡UN MES! —corrigió Mettaton sonriendo, lanzándole disimuladamente uno de las piedras preciosas que estaban pegadas al micrófono a la cabeza de Flowey.

Flowey le siseó como un gato, consiguiendo únicamente una risa de Sans y el gemido de nerviosismo de Alphys.

—Espera… ¿por qué los monstruos no pueden participar? —preguntó Kouhei al aire enarcando una ceja, y aunque estaba a unos metros de distancia y había una barrera de fans entre él y la superestrella, Mettaton le escuchó.

—LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LOS MONSTRUOS NO PUEDEN PARTICIPAR… —Mettaton hizo una pausa dramática, había una buena razón para hacer pausas dramáticas además de (obviamente) agregar drama: servían para pensar en lo que se iba a improvisar. Miró a Alphys que sostenía a Flowey, ella se encogió de hombros nerviosa sin ideas, Mettaton miró a su público expectante y se acomodó el cabello— ES PORQUE NO HAY SENTIDO EN QUE LOS MONSTRUOS PARTICIPEN SI TODOS SON AMABLES.

—¡Hey, que no todos son amables! —exclamó un niño humano a lo lejos, todos miraron de repente a Flowey.

—Tsk, ignorantes, yo no soy un monstruo, soy una flor —dijo Flowey sonriendo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente convincente como para darle fuerza a la razón de Mettaton.

—NO SE LO TOMEN A MAL, TESOROS —dijo Mettaton riendo mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas sobre el techo de la limusina—, ESTO ES COMO UN PROYECTO DE INTEGRACIÓN, PODRÁN PARTICIPAR EN ALGO QUE NINGÚN MONSTRUO PODRÁ, ¿NO ES ESO INTERESANTE? ADEMÁS, LOS MONSTRUOS SERÁN SUS JUECES.

Mettaton sabía lidiar con los humanos envidiosos, simplemente había que subirles un poco el ego y ya todos estaban felices, y así fue, muchos que no se habían mostrado convencidos habían cambiado sus rostros de inconformismo a uno de aceptación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —todos los niños se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon a la directora Toriel acercarse con rostro serio—. Mettaton, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Oh, Toriel, querida, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Mettaton sonriente apagando el micrófono— He decidido patrocinar tu programa de integración de monstruos y humanos con un pequeño concurso.

—No puedes hacer eso sin mi autorización —refutó Toriel mirándolo con severidad—, ni comprometer a los maestros sin haber siquiera presentado tu proyecto al consejo directivo.

—Pero Toriel, ¡los niños se ven muy animados! —dijo con fingida sorpresa, luego encendió el micrófono—. ¡¿NO LES GUSTA LA IDEA?!

Todos los niños, tanto monstruos como humanos aplaudieron y gritaron felices. Toriel miró a todos lados preocupada pero sin dar su brazo a torcer, miró a Mettaton seriamente y el robot solamente sonrió guiñando un ojo.

—Mettaton…

—hey, tori —Toriel dirigió su atención a Sans con sorpresa, no lo había visto antes—. creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, ya sabes, quizá su _roboidea_ sea buena para los chavales.

Toriel miró a su amigo por un momento antes de suspirar rendida y mirar a Mettaton cansada. —¿Podrías pasar a mi oficina para hablar de esto?

—Claro —dijo Mettaton tranquilamente bajando de un salto de la limusina, luego lanzó el micrófono dentro de ésta y dijo en voz alta—: Burgerpants, estaré con la señora Toriel, estaciona el auto.

Y mientras Mettaton caminaba con estilo hacía la escuela siendo seguido por todos los niños que le admiraban, se escucharon los quejidos de su chofer, quién gritaba cosas como "¡tengo un nombre!" O "¡¿En dónde puedo estacionar una limusina?!".

El patio frontal quedó casi vacío a excepción de unos pocos alumnos entre los que se encontraban Frisk, Kouhei y Monster Kid.

—Eh… yo tengo clase, ¡adiós! —se despidió Undyne corriendo dentro de la escuela.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Toriel mirando a Sans y Alphys—. No me malinterpreten, me alegro de verlos, pero no esperaba su visita hoy.

—Y-yo traje a Flowey —dijo Alphys de forma apresurada, la flor rodó los ojos.

—Seh, ella me trajo.

Toriel miró a Sans, aceptando la excusa de Alphys, el esqueleto sé encogió de hombros.

—andaba por el vecindario y me pregunté qué tal estaría todo aquí, luego vi a todo el mundo como una _cabra_ y me interesó —Toriel reprimió una risa, Sans se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. por cierto, ¿frisk y tu están libres el sábado por la noche? paps quiere que vayamos todos juntos a un nuevo restaurante de mettaton, será _electrizante._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —asintió Toriel riendo, Flowey estaba a punto de vomitar, si no era porque era una planta—. Creo que estamos libres, ¿después discutimos la hora?

—seh, le diré a paps —asintió Sans levantando una mano en forma de despedida—. _see ya._

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, Sans ya se había marchado, ni Alphys ni Toriel se mostraron muy sorprendidas por ese hecho, solamente se quedaron paradas en silencio. Alphys no sabía si debía irse o esperar a que alguien tomara a Flowey, lo único que sabía era que en ese momento todo era muy incómodo.

—Bueno… eh… lindo… día, ¿no? —dijo Alphys tratando de romper el hielo.

Toriel la miró tranquilamente y le dio la mejor sonrisa que podía darle. —Descuida, me haré cargo de Flowey.

—¡No hablen de mí como si fuera una especie de mascota o algo así! —gritó Flowey indignado mientras era tomado por Toriel.

El sonido del timbre de la escuela fue el llamado para todos los estudiantes y también para Toriel. Despidiéndose con una mano de Alphys se dirigió a la institución preparada para hablar con Mettaton acerca de su famoso concurso de la amabilidad. Cuando la científica se quedó sola en el patio suspiró cansada, tenía el corazón en la mano y le preocupaba lo que pudiese ocurrir en un futuro.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

.-

—Entonces, ¿el fantasma es real?

Kouhei hablaba con Frisk dirigiéndose hasta el salón, Rose y Monster Kid se habían ido a sus respectivas clases y Frisk aprovechó para comentarle a Kouhei lo que había pasado el fin de semana pasado. El niño no se mostraba muy confiado, pero sabía que Frisk no era el tipo de persona que mentía para conseguir fama o llamar la atención.

 _"_ _Eso creo, lo vi cerca de la casa de mis amigos y un segundo después desapareció, extraño, ¿no?"._

—Mucho, casi irreal, pero considerando que tu tío es un esqueleto y nuestra directora una cabra humanoide… empiezo a cuestionarme si en realidad es así de imposible que existan los fantasmas —admitió Kouhei pensativo—, ¿qué dijo Flowey?

 _"_ _Que era una tontería"_ respondió Frisk riendo.

Kouhei sonrió de medio lado tratando de seguirle el juego a Frisk, pero en realidad le preocupaba, ¿y si ese supuesto fantasma era uno de esos monstruos descoloridos que iban tras su alma? Debían estar muy alerta, esperaba que Flowey y el tío extraño de Frisk supieran lo que hacían y que cumplieran con su palabra de protegerle.

Entraron al salón, Kouhei se hizo en su asiento habitual y Frisk al lado de la ventana como siempre, algo lejos de todos, su asiento se perdía entre los otros pues en las últimas filas solamente se Frisk, frente suyo había un asiento vacío y al lado también, había decidido sentarse ahí porque Flowey había preferido estar alejado de todos los otros niños y a decir verdad, a Frisk casi le daba igual.

Pero Kouhei le miró cayendo en el pequeño detalle de que Frisk en clase siempre se sentaba en soledad; hizo una mueca, quizás, Frisk extrañaba a Flowey durante las clases.

—Hola… —una voz suave llamó a Kouhei, el niño parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con unos ojos verde brillante muy conocidos.

Kouhei la miró desinteresado, era Helena.

—Hola, ¿qué quieres?

—Yo… nada —murmuró ella en voz baja—, solo…

Kouhei se quedó en silencio un momento esperando a que ella terminara de hablar, pero no lo hizo, miraba al infinito como perdida y como si las palabras lucharan para salir y quedarse en su boca.

—Eh, ¿vas a decir algo o qué? —Helena miró a Kouhei avergonzada.

—¿No crees que está… un poco sola? —dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos, entonces Kouhei comprendió que se refería a Frisk.

—Sí, en eso estaba pensando —comentó meditabundo—. Creo que le pediré un cambio de lugar a la maestra.

Helena miró a Kouhei un poco sorprendida, luego sonrió un poco. —Sí, creo que yo…

—Helena —la voz de otro niño llamó su atención, se trataba del hermano gemelo de Helena, Héctor. El niño tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y estaba parado al lado de su asiento que era de los primeros—, siéntate.

—Sí —asintió la niña antes de mirar a Kouhei—, eres un buen amigo, Frisk debe sentirse afortunada.

—No somos… amigos —dijo Kouhei mirándola confundido, pero ella ya se había marchado a su asiento.

Ese día Kouhei cambió de asiento para sorpresa de Frisk, quien le recibió con una sonrisa alegre y un amistoso saludo. Kouhei jamás se había sentido tan recibido en el salón como Frisk le hizo sentir esa clase, él jamás había sido alguien de entablar amistad con sus compañeros ni tampoco a hablar demasiado con ellos, por lo que pasarse notas durante la clase con Frisk hablando del fantasma fue algo extraño y nuevo para él, algo nuevo que distaba mucho de disgustarle.

.-

La clase 2-B volvió a tener clase ese día a pesar de las súplicas de Fuku y Laura sobre investigar a fondo el aula, los estudiantes se sentían tensos y algo angustiados, actitud que contrastaba totalmente con el ánimo de los otros estudiantes de la escuela, todos los niños humanos estaban empeñados a ganar el premio de la amabilidad de Mettaton, Frisk pudo darse cuenta de ello, incluso algunos niños que habían hablado a sus espaldas (según le había comentado Flowey) le habían saludado amablemente ese día, era algo bastante agradable, quizás, deberían haberse hecho eventos como esos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Esto me enferma —murmuraron Flowey y Kouhei al mismo tiempo mirando a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban disfrutando de su receso con algo muy similar a la repulsión.

Frisk les miró con confusión. _"_ _¿Por qué?"._

—Todos están siendo tan hipócritas —respondió Kouhei molesto.

—Además de hipócritas idiotas, ¡¿qué con esos malditos formalismos y palabras bonitas?! ¡Ugh, esto no va a llevar a ningún lado, todos están siendo muy amables!

 _"_ _¿Por qué eso es malo? Me parece muy bueno que todos quieran ganar y se traten bien unos a otros"_ señaló Frisk con buen humor.

—No es eso, es que nadie está siendo amable de verdad, Frisk —dijo Kouhei incómodo—. Todos lo hacen por el premio y ya.

 _"_ _Pero de seguro les termina gustando"_ puntualizó Frisk sonriente _"ser amable es bueno, se están dando cuenta de eso y seguramente terminarán tomándolo por costumbre"._

—Tú… le tienes mucha fe a la humanidad —dijo Kouhei mirando a Frisk como si hubiese acabado de decir algo muy extraño.

—Deja así, llorón, Frisk tiene la cabeza hueca, no va a entender nada de lo que vayas a decirle —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos.

Un viento helado pasó por el patio poniéndole la piel de gallina a Frisk y Kouhei, se acercaba diciembre y con ello la nieve, quedaban pocas semanas de clase y en un parpadeo sería navidad, era emocionante pensar en ello, pero el clima no era muy favorable para los niños, en especial cuando aparentemente iban a empezar a necesitar abrigos más gruesos.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tienen frío? —preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja con burla— Ja, débiles.

—Se acerca la nieve, tú eres una flor, ¿no deberías ser más susceptible a todos los cambios climáticos? —preguntó Kouhei frotando sus manos para entrar en calor.

—Que sea una flor no me convierte en el meteorólogo, idiota —gruñó Flowey enojado.

—¡Hey, ahí están!

En poco tiempo llegaron Monster Kid, Rose, Feli y el chico gato a unirse con ellos, traían el almuerzo y también unos postres para ambos, ese día era pastel, aunque cada pastel tenía un pequeño mordisco. No hubo necesidad de preguntar, tanto Frisk como Kouhei miraron a Rose en cuanto se dieron cuenta de aquel detalle.

—¿Qué? Quería probar que no estuviesen envenenados —dijo la niña justificándose con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Por qué habrían de envenenarlos? —preguntó Kouhei confundido.

—No sé, ¡hay gente loquísima hoy en día! Incluso vi a un gato gritando en la calle por un parqueadero para una limusina rosa de brillos preciosísima —respondió sonriendo alegremente como siempre.

—Rose, ¿no estabas participando en el concurso de la amabilidad? —preguntó Feli seriamente, ella lo miró sin borrar su gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza— Comerte lo de los demás no es amable.

—Oh… bueno, ¡entonces tómenlo como el pago por haberlos traído hasta aquí! —exclamó con buen humor.

—¿No era que querías probar si los habían envenenado? —preguntó Kouhei mirándolo con algo de cansancio.

Frisk rió nerviosamente, lo del veneno sonaba incluso más amable que el pago por haberlos traído hasta ahí.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡entonces los invito a comer helado después de clase para compensarlo! —dijo orgullosa de su propia idea.

—¿Con este frío? —preguntó Kouhei confundido.

—¿Qué frío? —preguntó Rose, otra ráfaga de viento pasó congelándolos a todos, ella se acomodó el cabello que se le había metido a la boca por la ráfaga y parpadeó un par de veces— Oh, ese frío… ¡bueno! ¡Mejor! ¡Hace un clima perfecto para comer helado!

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Feli se mostró consternado.

—¡El vendedor de helado! ¡Es delicioso y siempre tiene bonitos mensajes en las paletas! Ya les muestro, siempre las guardo en mi maleta, ¡ya vengo! —y antes de que alguien pudiese decirle que todos ya sabían que los Nice Cream tenían mensajes motivacionales en la paleta, ella se había ido corriendo escuela dentro.

—Tiene mucha energía —comentó el niño gato sonriendo un poco de lado—, ¿dónde la encontraron?

—Ella era el reemplazo de otra niña en un grupo de convivencia y al parecer le gustó estar con Monster Kid y Feli —respondió Kouhei encogiéndose de hombros.

 _"_ _Pero no es algo malo"_ dijo Frisk sonriente _"ella es muy divertida"._

—Me di cuenta —asintió el niño gato—, ¿les gustaría hacer algo después de la escuela? No hay clases y podemos ir al parque a jugar antes de que todo se llene de nieve.

—¡Es una buena idea! Aunque sería genial hacer un muñeco de nieve también en diciembre, deberíamos hacer planes para las vacaciones —propuso Monster Kid sonriente—, ¿o van a viajar? ¿Qué dices, Frisk? Siempre andas haciendo cosas para la embajada.

Frisk negó con la cabeza. _"_ _Papá se encarga de esas cosas ahora"._

Kouhei carraspeó un poco cuando vio a Frisk referirse al rey de los monstruos como "papá", aunque ciertamente de forma legal lo era, seguía siendo extraño, parecía incluso como si Frisk fuese de la realeza.

—¡Entonces decidido! ¿Tú tienes cosas que hacer? —preguntó Monster Kid a Kouhei.

—No… me quedaré en Ebott durante las vacaciones —respondió Kouhei sin saber que ahora era parte de los planes vacacionales del grupo de niños.

Frisk le sonrió a Kouhei asegurándole con la mirada que iba a pasarla bien, Kouhei simplemente se encogió de hombros, no era tampoco como si tuviese muchas cosas que hacer en las vacaciones y esos niños no le desagradaban del todo, eran bastante agradables a decir verdad.

Se quedaron hablando de las cosas que harían para las vacaciones, esperando a Rose seguros que todos y cada uno de los planes la iban a fascinar.

.-

—¡Ajá! ¡Aquí están! —exclamó con victoria la pelirroja.

Rose abrió su mochila rosa y sacó de ésta una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente donde guardaba una colección de aproximadamente quince palitos de paleta con mensajes de ánimo. Ella adoraba esas paletas, siempre un buen mensaje podía subirle el ánimo a cualquier persona, estaba totalmente segura que le iba a encantar a sus amigos.

Con paso alegre y casi dando saltitos salió de su salón en dirección al patio, no obstante, en el camino escuchó el sonido de unas pequeñas campanas, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta en dirección al sonido, aquello había sonado para ella como el collar de un gato o la campana del chico de los Nice Cream, cualquiera de los dos sería bueno para ella encontrarlos. Si era el vendedor de helados podía comprarles los helados a sus amigos y ellos podrían darle más palitos para su colección y si era un gato, bueno, Tamara tendría compañía.

Rió un poco y fue en dirección al sonido, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al girar una esquina, viendo el producto del sonido: una chica con una capa roja que salió de la escuela perdiéndose de su vista.

—Ah bueno, ¡al patio! —dijo encogiéndose de hombros devolviéndose por donde vino, pero entonces chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo y derramando todos los palitos de paleta que llevaba consigo.

—¡Ah, l-lo siento! —se disculpó una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes parada frente a ella avergonzada.

Rose se sacudió la cabeza y luego de mirarla a ella y a sus palos en el suelo, sonrió.

—¡No pasó nada! Los recogeré en un parpadeo —aseguró levantándose con energía y con esa misma energía empezó a recoger todos los palitos de paleta.

La niña con la que había tropezado se agachó y empezó a recoger unos cuantos también.

—Oh… es un lindo mensaje —dijo entregándole los palitos después de leerlos.

—¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó Rose alegre mirando el que le había entregado— ¡Oh! _"¡No estás solo! ¡Hay como 7.000'000.000 de personas en el mundo! ¡Así que sonríe!"_ ¡Owww! Este me encanta —Rose miró enternecida su pequeño palito ante la sonrisa nerviosa de la niña—. ¿Te gustaría uno? Normalmente no los regalaría, ¡pero no se puede hacer nada si te gustan tanto como a mí!

Rose le extendió el palo de madera con el mensaje que recién había leído, la niña algo dubitativa lo tomó, después de todo, ella no había dicho en ningún momento que le gustaba o que quería alguno.

—¡Bueno, nos vemos, niña! —se despidió Rose felizmente corriendo de nuevo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—S-soy Helena —murmuró la niña suavemente, de alguna forma, Rose pareció escucharla.

—¡De acuerdo, Andrea! —o quizás no muy bien.

Lo que no vio Rose fue cómo una niña de capa roja había visto toda la escena oculta entre las sombras.

.-

Flowey amaba el silencio casi tanto como amaba los gritos de desesperación de los tontos que tanto odiaba, pero no todos los silencios le gustaban a Flowey, por ejemplo, el silencio mortal que reinaba en la oficina de Toriel era uno de esos silencios que tanto odiaba.

La mujer miraba a Flowey con severidad, sin decir una palabra la flor ya se sentía sermoneado. Se sentía como si fuese un dejavú, después de todo, Flowey sabía muy bien que cuando Toriel no hablaba y simplemente se dedicaba a mirar con seriedad era porque un fuerte castigo, sermón o discurso se aproximaba.

—Flowey, debemos hablar —oh, sí que la conocía muy bien—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Si vamos a hablar al menos hazlo de forma clara —espetó Flowey a la defensiva, tratando de ser el mismo desgraciado de siempre para lucir natural—. ¿Qué está pasando de qué?

—Alphys está muy extraña —dijo Toriel yendo directamente al grano—, más nerviosa que antes y Asgore no me ha vuelto a llamar, es más, parece como si estuviese evitándome. ¿Por qué?

Toriel era muy perceptiva, cualquier cambio en su entorno lo notaba, siempre había sido así, controlaba todo, lo conocía todo y lo identificaba todo, desde que Flowey tenía memoria esa mujer era casi infalible; en el pasado podía identificar cuando no se encontraba bien o él o Chara, sabía cuándo habían hecho una travesura incluso antes de que pudiesen imaginar una forma de excusarse y sabía siempre cuando Chara no se encontraba bien, Toriel siempre identificó lo que él no pudo, sus únicos fallos fueron no haberse percatado del plan de suicidio de Chara ni de que había acogido a una persona genocida en su hogar en las ruinas, el último, le había costado la vida en muchas líneas del tiempo.

Por eso, no le sorprendió que ella se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal, lo que le sorprendió fue que no hubiese mencionado a Sans, el esqueleto debía ser muy bueno mintiendo como para poder pasar desapercibido ante Toriel.

—¿Yo debo saber? La tonta nerd siempre ha sido rara y quizás el rey patético decidió recoger lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y hacer algo con su vida —Flowey fingió indiferencia.

Toriel estaba en silencio, como si algo de las palabras de Flowey hubiesen causado alguna especie de efecto en ella, pero si fue así, solamente fue por un segundo, porque se recompuso al instante.

—Flowey, no intentes mentirme, sé cuándo las cosas se están descontrolado. Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Alphys por voluntad propia, sé que sabes algo y si es así te pido que me lo digas.

Toriel ciertamente era mucho más lista de lo que aparentaba.

—A ver, ¿me dices que porque paso más tiempo con la nerd sudorosa ya sé algo? Para tu información, si no me quejó es porque aprendí algo muy importante en el tiempo en el que he estado viviendo con ustedes: resignación —Flowey bufó, era sorprendente lo bien que se le daba mentir, no obstante había verdad mezclada en sus palabras, después de todo, a él le gustaba ser honesto (ya que la honestidad era más hiriente que cualquier insulto y a Flowey le encantaba herir al prójimo)—. Nadie me escucha, nadie me obedece, estoy metido en una maldita maceta sin poder hacer nada, ¿no crees que he aprendido a resignarme lo suficiente como para dejar de intentar matarla cada que se voltea?

—No digas cosas como esas tan a la ligera, Flowey —le reprendió la mujer—. Bien, parece que no vas a decirme nada, así que no puedo hacer nada más que pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Flowey.

—¿Cuidarme? ¿De qué?

—Sé que Alphys es una buena persona, pero eso no evita que su imagen a te mi vaya a cambiar tan fácilmente. Si están metidos en algo por favor, te pido que te cuides, no creo que Alphys sea peligrosa y tampoco creo que estén metidos en algo malo si Asgore está con ustedes —Toriel suspiró—, pero me haría sentir más tranquila si sé que tratarán de ser prudentes. Y si llegara a ser algo más grave…

—Seh, te decimos, como sea —le cortó Flowey, sabiendo ya que si Toriel seguía hablando terminaría sacándole la información de alguna forma—, relájate un poco o te vas a poner más vieja.

Toriel suspiró dejando una sonrisa triste mientras miraba por la ventana, eso no pasó desapercibido por Flowey. La flor desvió la mirada con enojo, ¿quién sabe qué estaría pensando Toriel en ese momento? Flowey no lo sabía, pero podía hacerse una idea.

.-

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Fuku incómoda—. Incluso si no podemos asegurar que sea bueno…

—Que exista —corrigió Kouhei—, ni siquiera podemos asegurar que exista.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjenle! Si Frisk quiere darle las gracias al fantasma por recuperar su celular, que entonces lo haga —declaró el niño gato con los brazos cruzados.

Frisk agradeció el apoyo del niño gato con una sonrisa, había escrito una nota y ahora la estaba dejando encima del escritorio en el que había visto antes al chico fantasma, Fuku había asegurado que no había visto ese asiento antes, cosa que era comprensible, estaba casi escondido.

—¡Uh, uh! ¿Le están dejando regalos al fantasma? —preguntó Rose entrando al salón con Monster Kid y Feli—. ¡Yo también quiero! —felizmente se acercó hasta donde Frisk se encontraba para dejar encima un palo de paleta—, ¡hoy me di cuenta que estos son buenos regalos! Aunque no se las daré a todo el mundo, sino, me quedaré sin colección.

Abrazó la bolsa en la que los guardaba, mirando con recelo a los chicos que la rodeaban. Fuku suspiró nerviosa, aunque Frisk había asegurado que el fantasma le había ayudado no podía evitar preocuparse, aunque los fantasmas monstruo eran buenos, no sabían nada acerca de fantasmas humanos, no obstante, no podía hacer más que acompañar a Frisk para que no le pasara nada.

—Listo, le dejaste la carta, ¿ya nos podemos ir? —preguntó Kouhei zapateando, se le hacía tarde para ir al hospital.

 _"_ _Hoy voy con mamá a cenar, pueden adelantarse, la voy a esperar en la salida"_ explicó Frisk.

—Oh, en ese caso me voy… no vayas a irte sin compañía, ¿vale? —le dijo Kouhei seriamente, Frisk asintió levantando el dedo pulgar.

—¡Espera! ¿Tomarás el autobús? —preguntó Feli, Kouhei se detuvo en su marcha e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, el niño flama tomó su mochila—. Déjame ir contigo, creo que tomamos el mismo autobús.

—Está bien —dijo Kouhei encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oh! ¿Subirán a un autobús? ¡Yo voy también! —dijo Rose feliz—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, saludos a Florencia!

—Es Flowey —corrigió el niño gato riendo nervioso.

Pero Rose ya se había ido detrás de Feli y Kouhei. Fuku, el niño gato y Monster Kid acompañaron a Frisk hasta la salida y luego se despidieron prometiéndose ver el día siguiente. Frisk se quedó esperando a su madre en la puerta de la escuela, no tenían tarea y ciertamente estaba haciendo mucho frío, pronto celebraría una navidad nueva con su nueva familia y con nuevos amigos también.

La nieve empezó a caer, al parecer todos habían estado en lo correcto, estaban a mediados de noviembre y el invierno ya estaba allí. Frisk recordaba muchos de sus inviernos pasados, siempre le había gustado ver la nieve desde la ventana de su habitación, ver los niños jugando en la nieve, el olor a chocolate que rodeaba al orfanato, esos eran buenos recuerdos.

Pero eso no significaba que hubiese pasado buenos inviernos por ello. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba temblando del frío. Entonces, un escalofrío diferente subió por su espalda, sentía como si algo o alguien le estuviese mirando…

—Hey —una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, era una voz ni demasiado gruesa ni muy aguda, no pudo distinguir a quién pertenecía hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Se trataba del fantasma. Era más alto de lo que recordaba, no tanto como Acedera o Toriel, pero sí le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, seguía teniendo su capucha puesta, tenía una mano en un bolsillo y la otra le estaba extendiendo algo: una bufanda verde y una sombrilla.

Frisk dudó, mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió, dio un paso hacia atrás y miró un par de veces la bufanda y al fantasma, seguía siendo irreal, demasiado pálido para ser alguien vivo, pero había algo en su mirada… esperaba que tomara la bufanda. Frisk quiso confirmarlo señalándose, preguntándole si se la estaba dando. El fantasma asintió con la cabeza y Frisk la tomó lentamente, no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que sintió la calidez de la prenda.

Dejando la sombrilla recostada contra la pared, se puso la bufanda y el temblor disminuyó un poco, sonrió un poco, sopló viento caliente a sus manos y las metió debajo de su abrigo, miró al chico para agradecerle, pero había desaparecido, como si en el mismo instante en el que se puso la bufanda y le perdió de vista se hubiese esfumado.

—¡Cariño! —la voz de Toriel le alertó, la vio llegar con un enorme abrigo que acostumbraba a usar y con Flowey en manos—. Lamento mucho si te hice esperar, ¿estás bien?

—Ugh, está nevando —se quejó Flowey sin darle tiempo a Frisk de responder—, no trajiste una sombrilla, ¿no? —preguntó la flor mirando a Toriel.

—Tengo una en mi oficina, volveré en un momento —pero Frisk la detuvo extendiéndole la sombrilla que le había dado el fantasma junto con la bufanda verde, Toriel le miró con curiosidad, reparando por primera vez en la bufanda que tenía—. ¿De dónde los sacaste? —preguntó curiosa tomando la sombrilla.

Frisk se encogió de hombros sonriendo. _"Me las dio un amigo"._

.-

—Deja de jugar, ¿por qué demonios viniste tan temprano? —Flowey se quejaba y sus quejos se reflejaban como eco en los pasillos vacíos de la escuela.

—Vamos a devolver la bufanda y la sombrilla —explicó Frisk tranquilamente.

—Y tu supuesto amigo está aquí a estas horas de la mañana, ¿no? —preguntó Flowey de forma sarcástica.

—Vive en la escuela, creo —dijo Frisk tranquilamente abriendo la puerta del salón 2-B.

—No hablarás de… ¿eres idiota? ¡Ya te dije que los fantasmas humanos **no existen…!** —pero Flowey se quedó en silencio en cuanto entraron al salón, encontrándose con la imagen de un humano pálido y oscuro ante sus ojos que estaba… ¿trapeando?

—Ah… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico fantasma mirando a Frisk con indiferencia.

Frisk le sonrió extendiéndole la bufanda y el paraguas que le había prestado el día anterior, el joven los miró en silencio.

—Son tuyos —dijo tranquilamente terminando de trapear y poniendo el trapero en su lugar—. Yo no los necesito.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Flowey al fin saliendo de su sorpresa—. ¡¿Los fantasmas humanos existen?!

El chico hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Eso fue grosero, tengo un nombre —murmuró sacudiéndose las manos—. Soy Yūsuke.

Frisk no podía creerlo, estaba frente a un fantasma real, uno de esos que mostraban en las películas de terror, no obstante, ahora sin la capucha, Yūsuke no resultaba tan aterrador, tenía el cabello despeinado, casi salvaje y sus ojos eran casi negros, pero si se fijaba bien, eran de un color azul muy oscuro, resultaban casi bonitos y muy bondadosos.

Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Frisk y le extendió la mano, pero Yūsuke negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea bueno. —Dijo levantando sus manos mostrándole las palmas.

Claro, le traspasaría, debería ser incómodo. Frisk bajó la mano y buscó su celular, escribió su nombre y un pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento, Yūsuke le miró casi inexpresivo.

—No fue nada, ya me habías dado las gracias de todas formas en esa nota… así que… está bien —miró a otro lado tranquilo metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera, su voz era pausada y profunda, sin llegar a ser gruesa o aguda, era una extraña mezcla, parecía arrastrar las palabras pero a la vez se escuchaba bastante formal.

—Demonios, lo que me faltaba, haces amistad hasta con un fantasma humano que se supone que no debería existir —murmuró Flowey disgustado—, ¿para esto me trajiste a esta hora? ¡Idiota! —gritó Flowey sacudiéndose con violencia y enojo.

—Flowey… —susurró Frisk con preocupación cómo pidiéndole que se quedara quieto.

—Me debo ir —dijo Yūsuke de repente haciendo que Frisk le mirara entre su forcejeo con Flowey—, gracias por venir.

Frisk abrió la boca para tratar de detenerle, pero Yūsuke ya había llegado a la puerta y abriéndola salió por ésta, Frisk corrió detrás de él, pero cuando llegó al pasillo ya no había nadie.

—Estoy harto de tus locas amistades, ¡este es el último rarito del que te haces amigo, ¿entendido?! —le gritó Flowey malhumorado, Frisk simplemente le miró y suspiró, Flowey a veces exageraba demasiado, pero sonrió de todas formas, después de todo, le gustaba que Flowey se preocupara por su salud.

.-

—Sé lo que hiciste.

Esas cuatro palabras consiguieron que el corazón de Frisk se detuviera, no supo por qué, pero por alguna razón sintió miedo, esas palabras fueron dichas con tanto resentimiento, tanto odio y rabia que le alarmaban… pero no le sorprendían y eso era lo que más le espantaba, porque sentía muy en el fondo que todos esos sentimientos eran justificados.

Las palabras pertenecían a una chica, una chica un poco más alta que Frisk de cabello rosa, caperuza roja y cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara blanca. Frisk no la conocía, pero aun así, ¿por qué sentía tanto terror?

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Flowey por Frisk a la defensiva.

Pero la chica no se fijó en Flowey, simplemente levantó una mano y apuntó a Frisk con un cuchillo.

—Sé lo que hiciste, ahora, pagarás por tus pecados.

Y justo cuando se le abalanzó encima, Frisk perdió la consciencia.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Descuiden si no entienden qué pasó al final, fue a propósito (?) En cuanto a posibles errores ortográficos, me disculpo, no he tenido tiempo para editar el capítulo, ¡espero les haya gustado, nos leemos!_

* * *

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Hola! Comprendo totalmente por qué te desconcierta que Frisk no se hubiese asustado, pero vamos, su mejor amigo es una flor demoniaca, sus tíos son esqueletos (uno le ha amenazado de muerte), una pez que explota todo y monstruos deformes mezclados con determinación, Frisk es súper valiente, traté de mantener eso XD  
Fuku y Acedera son rivales desde hoy, verás, ambas adoran a Frisk, Acedera tiene un crush (no exactamente significa que quiere salir con Frisk, pero entiendes) en Frisk y Fuku cree que es genial, así que, se pelearán un poco por su atención, no rozamos espacios románticos aún porque este es un fic clasificación K+ (?) Pero sí, tienes toda la razón. Y sí, hasta los fantasmas pueden tratar de robarle el alma incluso si parecen humanos, así que, no confirmo que Yusuke sea del todo una buena persona, prefiero mantener el misterio :D  
¡Y Asgoriel! Yo también quiero Asgoriel y habrá algo de Asgoriel, pero será decisión a futuro de los fans si dejamos Asgoriel o Soriel. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y yo también creo que Sans los creó, pero no es canon aquí, es que lo pienso porque Sans es muy filosóficamente inteligente XD (Además de flojo). ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **spark297:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el de Kouhei aunque no te haya gustado Acedera XD en un futuro subiré más dibujos de los niños. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!_

 _ **Anto12:** ¡heya! Un placer leerte nuevamente, y con gusto responderé tus preguntas.  
_

 _*Si Chara controla a Frisk y se muestra deliberadamente, Flowey sería la primera flor (lol) en notarlo, claro, conoce a Frisk porque ha vivido cientas de líneas de tiempo a su lado y ahora es prácticamente con quien pasa todo el tiempo. Los amigos de Frisk se asustarían, pero no demasiado, si Chara no hace nada peligroso entonces es posible que se sorprendan, se preocupen por Frisk y luego empiecen a cuestionar algunas cosas, pero depende de cada persona, si es Acedera será algo cortante porque estará muerta de preocupación por Frisk, Kouhei será desconfiado pero no despegaría un ojo de Chara, Monster Kid posiblemente trate de ser amable, Feli sería reservado y cortés, Rose... es Rose, seguramente diría algo sobre tener dos amigo/as en uno/a. ¡Hay un mundo de posibilidades! :D En cuanto a Sans, o bien encierra a Chara en el sótano o le deja andar pero se la pasaría siguiéndole todo el tiempo.  
_

 _*Undyne y Alphys son compañeras de piso, aunque pueden dejar a su propia imaginación la relación de las dos, como los guardias :D, la verdad, es que si bien no me molestan como pareja, tampoco me gustan demasiado, así que bien pueden ser novias, bien pueden ser amigas, son como el género de Frisk, lo dejo a su imaginación._

 _*Los monstruos pueden tener las almas, pero tendrían que matar a los humanos. Todos los poseedores de las almas actualmente son humanos, pero eso podría cambiar._

 _*Ni Toriel ni Asgore ni nadie más que Alphys, Sans, Chara y Frisk saben que Flowey es Asriel, y claro, no piensan decirle a nadie, porque si bien sería muy difícil de asimilar para todo el mundo, Flowey no quiere que sea así, no quiere que nadie sepa que es Asriel porque "él no es Asriel, Asriel está muerto" (según él)._

 _*Gaster aparecerá, no falta mucho la verdad :D pero será por un momentito, en un futuro tendrá mucho papel, la verdad._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!_

 _ **Lady'z Phantom:** ¡Hola! Bueno, para ser perseverante necesitas ser paciente ;D  
Lo de las almas, te diré, Valentía ya apareció, es alguien que ya presenté (pistas everywere, además, Valentía es el siguiente arco).  
Asgore es de mis personajes favoritos, sentí el mismo vacío que tú, me dolió en todo el corazón cuando en la cocina te das cuenta que ha intentado replicar el pastel de canela con caramelo de Toriel sin éxito, hombre, vivir solo debe ser horrible y más para alguien tan bueno como él. Así que sí, Asgore definitivamente tendrá su momento, incluso con Toriel, a ambos les quiero pero quiero que solucionen sus problemas, ¡ya verás!  
La verdad, te has acercado algo en lo de Integridad, aunque es demasiado complicado como para que incluso yo pueda entenderlo, aquí manejaré mi significado, aunque deberé estudiar mucho X'D  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de corazón, y si tienes una historia, ¡puedes hacerla! Soultale fue hecha porque quería agregar algo con las almas, la verdad, tampoco tenía una idea clara, pero decidí hacerla porque me emocionaba el juego, te haré una recomendación: yo siempre antes de hacer un fic planeo el inicio y el final, como quiero que empiece y cómo quiero que termine, luego, agrego lo del medio, planea capítulo por capítulo qué pasará sin escribirlo, solo planeando, luego, cuando ya esté todo, ¡escríbelo! Entre más escribas mejor te volverás en ello, espero poder leer tu historia pronto, ¡gracias por leer! Que quieras tanto mi historia me hace feliz, nos leemos, ¡y muchas bendiciones!_

 _ **Viana D'Ascolli:** ¡Hola! Me alegra leerte de nuevo, Andy sí trama algo y tiene algo que ver con el fantasma, quizás, pero eso tendrá que verse más adelante, todo lo dirá el tiempo como bien dijiste, muchas gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos!~_

 _ **gamerkiller:** ¡Hola! Sabrán todo de este chico fantasma en este arco, así que no te preocupes, aunque le aciertas a algunas cosas XD  
Fuku no ha desaparecido y menos Grillby, por favor, Grilby es de esas personas que nunca se olvidan (?) (en especial porque me encanta y él sería la pesadilla viviente de Acedera)  
Aún no he acabado con Mettaton, el concurso sigue como el siguiente capítulo XD  
¡Y en cuanto a las preguntas!_

 ** _*¿Habrá un OC malvado?  
_** _Ouch, yo pensaba que Andy era malvado (?). Bromeo XD, ¡sí! Habrá un OC malvado :D_

 ** _*¿Andy interferirá más?  
_** _Si se trata de Frisk y Flowey, sí, Andy interferirá y estará ahí para poner un pie para hacer que Frisk se tropiece :D_

 ** _*¿Planeas matar a uno de tus OC?  
_** _¡Spoiler!_

 ** _*¿Viste las animaciones de Camila Cuevas?  
_** _FUERON LAS ANIMACIONES DE CAMILA CUEVAS LAS QUE ME DIERON LA INSPIRACIÓN SUFICIENTE PARA ATREVERME A ESCRIBIR SOULTALE. Amé las batallas, toda la primera temporada la vi cuando aún la estaba haciendo, la segunda temporada no me está gustando tanto como la primera (curioso, porque básicamente el fic y la segunda temporada se parecen), pero creo que es porque no he visto a nadie aún ser golpeado ni una batalla épica o cosas así, ya sabes, cosas épicas (aunque adoré cuando Frisk destruye el auto). En parte, la personalidad de mi Frisk está influenciada por la personalidad de su Frisk, pero al mío todavía le falta desarrollo (y tengo un crush en el suyo (?) X'D). Así que... sí, las he visto :D  
(ADEMÁS DE QUE ES LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE HACE UNA ANIMACIÓN Y POR FIN NO PONE A CHARA COMO UN/A ASESINA/O SERIAL, HOMBRE, ESO ES GENIAL)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tus preguntas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

✾ **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Peligro! ¡Fantasma al rescate!**  
 _∟Frisk no supo cómo, pero terminó en los barrios bajos de la ciudad Ebott._


	23. (4) ¡Peligro! ¡Fantasma al rescate!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos de nuevo! No sé cuánto he tardado en actualizar, solamente puedo decir que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, tan largo que, desafortunadamente he tenido que dividirlo en dos capítulos. Esta es la primera parte, y creo que es la que tiene la transacción de tiempo (dentro de la historia) más grande de todas, ¡espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXII,1  
¡Peligro! ¡Fantasma al rescate!  
**—✾—✾—✾—

Flowey no había podido imaginar que en una sola mañana la ridícula y pacífica tranquilidad que había podido disfrutar hasta ahora, empezaría a quebrarse.

Frisk le había hecho ir más temprano a la escuela solamente para saludar a un fantasma humano con el cual hizo amistad, si eso había sido malo para Flowey, lo que vino después lo dejó en ridículo. Faltaban un par de minutos para que los niños empezaran a llegar a la escuela, así que estaba totalmente vacía, Frisk había ido a su casillero a sacar un par de cosas y de la nada una loca estaba amenazándole con un cuchillo…

No, el cuchillo no había sido lo malo, el cuchillo en realidad daba bastante igual, si apuñalaba a Frisk no le iba a matar, así que el arma no era importante, lo importante eran sus palabras.

—Sé lo que hiciste.

Esa loca vestida de rojo sabía lo que hizo Frisk.

—Sé lo que hiciste, ahora, pagarás por tus pecados.

Pasó en cuestión de segundos, pero Flowey pudo verlo todo lentamente, él pudo ver el rostro de terror de Frisk, ella sabía que Frisk había intentado cometer genocidio, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Podía recordar las líneas del tiempo como él y Sans? Flowey no la conocía así que no podía ser parte del subsuelo… no, eso no era lo que importaba, Frisk importaba en ese momento, Frisk no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no recordaba el genocidio, solamente una que otra ruta neutral pero, su rostro de terror reflejaba a alguien que tenía remordimientos.

¿Acaso Frisk…?

—¡Agh!

Un quejido le sacó de su trance, la chica de capa se había abalanzado contra Frisk en un intento de atacarle sin entrar en una batalla, pero Frisk se había hecho a un lado dejándola caer al suelo.

—Conque así quieres jugar —murmuró la chica gruñendo.

Lo siguiente fue extraño, Frisk levantó a Flowey del suelo y le puso dentro del casillero con total tranquilidad, Flowey le miró confundido.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —preguntó tratando de no sonar tan afectado como estaba en realidad estaba.

Lo que lo asustó fue lo siguiente, Frisk ignoró a su atacante para dedicarse a buscar algo en el casillero, la chica de caperuza se levantó de su lugar y empuñando su cuchillo arremetió contra Frisk con velocidad y fiereza.

Entonces, con una sartén Frisk la golpeó en la cabeza lanzándola lejos algunos metros de distancia. Era la sartén que guardaba para las clases de cocina, Flowey estaba impresionado por la repentina violencia de Frisk, en un pasado se habría emocionado e incluso alegrado de que atacara por una vez.

Pero esa vez no lo hizo.

—Oh, ¿así se supone que quieres hacerme " _pagar por mis pecados"?_ Pf… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír —con una sonrisa burlesca abierta, girando la sartén por el mango y señalando a su contrincante con una pose segura, Frisk se rió de la forma más burlesca y cruel que Flowey jamás habría podido creer que iba a escuchar de su boca.

Pero, reconocía esa forma de hablar y esos ojos carmín brillante se lo confirmaban.

—Cha… Chara… —murmuró Flowey con incredulidad, de repente, ya no se sentía como la flor asesina cuyo concepto de la vida era morir o matar, era alguien que estaba viendo a la persona que le había matado y que a la vez tanto quería. Por ese momento, Flowey fue Asriel.

—Lo sabía —murmuró la chica de capa levantándose con un poco de dificultad—, solamente era una máscara…

—Puedo romper la tuya también si quieres —propuso Chara ignorando a Flowey y cerrando el casillero donde él se encontraba, Flowey apenas pudo decir un "¡espera!" antes de ser encerrado—, no sería muy difícil, pero siento algo de generosidad, sin ti, esa tonta persona débil no me habría permitido tomar el control, cielos… que débiles son las mentes humanas en negación —comentó riendo como si se divirtiera de verdad.

Pero a la chica no le importó, se lanzó de nuevo a atacar, cada ataque fue esquivado, ella era rápida, pero Chara tenía un gran don para esquivar, cuando el cuchillo casi le corta la mejilla derecha, Chara aprovechó para darle con el mango de la sartén en el estómago y luego mandarla lejos con un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Flowey mientras tanto no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía gritar, no sabía si debía interferir, su mente estaba hecha un caos, Chara estaba peleando contra una desconocida que había atentado contra la vida de Frisk, pero ahora mismo, ¿qué pasaba con Frisk? ¿Dónde estaba? Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, Flowey estaba espantado, no podía hacer nada más que escuchar en silencio como el metal del cuchillo y la sartén chocaban, seguidos por quejidos de batalla.

¿Estaba… asustado de que Chara cuando acabara con ella siguiese con él? Flowey sabía perfectamente que Chara era muy capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, pero no podía ver nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba bien?

No estaban en una batalla, pero por como la chica se levantó, lenta y moribundamente, Chara calculó que solamente le quedarían 20 PV.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… fuerte…? —preguntó la chica con esfuerzo.

—Con amor —comentó Chara con una sonrisa encantadoramente afilada—, ahora… si ya te tranquilizaste vamos a hablar, hablar es bueno.

Chara soltó la sartén dejando el sonido del metal como eco en el pasillo, aún sonriente se acercó hasta la chica de caperuza, acomodándose bien la bufanda que Frisk tenía puesta, luego, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica de caperuza le atacó con el cuchillo, con lo que no contó fue que Chara tomara su muñeca al mismo tiempo que esquivaba, y con un golpe le arrebató el cuchillo.

Chara lanzó a la chica de rojo al suelo, apretando su garganta con el antebrazo y amenazando su cara con el cuchillo que le había arrebatado. En todo el proceso no dejó de sonreír sádicamente.

—Vamos a hablar —repitió con más fuerza y de forma más amenazante, la chica gruñía y trataba de separarse de Chara, pero Chara era más fuerte, Frisk siempre estaba en buena forma—. ¿Sabes? No me has dado una buena batalla, pero me has servido para estirar, hacía tiempo que extrañaba poder tener posesión de un cuerpo, así que seré gentil contigo: si me ayudas quizás considere dejarte ir con vida, si no, vivirás… pero tendrás que aprender lenguaje de señas y braille. ¿Entiendes? —rió—. Bien, ¿quién eres y qué quieres?

La chica no dijo nada.

—Vale, creo que no entendiste —asintió Chara como si creyera que era comprensible, pero entonces su rostro de tranquilidad se tornó a uno de enojo, no fruncía el ceño, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para aterrar a la chica de caperuza. Ensombreció su mirada, sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza, su sonrisa se ensanchó y levantó el cuchillo para luego enterrarlo a milímetros de su oreja en el suelo—. **Si no hablas te cortare la lengua y te sacaré los ojos, ahora, ¿quién demonios eres y que quieres?**

La chica tragó, Flowey lo escuchaba todo, como había sospechado, Chara había ganado, pero no podía permitir que matara a esa chica, no podía dejar que Frisk consiguiera EXP o Nivel de Amor. Pero no podía hacer nada, era una flor en una estúpida maceta, no podía hablar, estaba asustado y sabía que de todas formas si decía algo Chara le iba a ignorar, siempre había sido así cuando se enojaba.

Pero por otro lado, era Chara. **Chara.** Chara estaba a unos metros suyo, estaba a punto de matar a alguien pero eso no era lo que importaba, era Chara, por fin. Necesitaba hablar con Chara aunque estuviese espantado del resultado, debía hablar, preguntarle por qué hizo todo lo que hizo, cómo era posible que estuviese viviendo el cuerpo de Frisk, ¿dónde estaba Frisk?

—Soy Red —escuchó a la chica de la caperuza hablar—, miembro de la guardia real… mano derecha de la señorita Undyne… ¡y estoy aquí para hacer justicia y hacerte pagar por todos tus pecados, tú, homicida!

Y en un ataque, consiguió mandar a Chara lejos, estrellándole contra el suelo, Chara tocó su cabeza y frunció el ceño con enojo, estaba sangrando.

—Maldición…

La chica de caperuza sacó una espada entre sus ropas y volvió a atacar a Chara, ataque que fue bloqueado a duras penas con el cuchillo, el golpe en la cabeza había afectado demasiado al cuerpo de Frisk y Chara no lucía muy feliz por ello.

Durante el forcejeo Chara pensó en patear a Red lejos y luego golpearla hasta noquearla, pero el sonido del timbre escolar seguido de niños entrando alertó a Red, Chara solamente sonrió, tenía una idea.

En un descuido de Red, Chara lanzó el cuchillo lejos, le agarró del brazo y nuevamente la lanzó al suelo, pero esta vez de forma diferente. Chara estaba debajo esta vez. Agarraba con su mano izquierda fuertemente la mano con la que Red sostenía la espada obligándola a no soltarla, enterró la espada a unos centímetros de su rostro en el suelo y con la otra mano, la agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca, impidiéndole escapar o levantarse.

—¡Ahhh! —esos fueron los gritos de los primeros niños que entraron al pasillo y vieron la escena.

Para cualquiera que recién llegase, la posición de podía malinterpretar fácilmente pero esa era la intención de Chara, desde cualquier ángulo que se viera, parecía como sí Red estuviese atacando a Frisk y Frisk estuviese luchando para no morir.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Suéltame! —exclamaba Red tratando de zafarse al ver que todos los niños de su alrededor la miraban espantados.

—La próxima vez que vengas —susurró Chara— no seré tan amable. —Acto seguido hizo un rostro de espanto, obviamente estaba actuando pues sus ojos seguían rojo brillante, acto seguidos empezó a moverse como si estuviese tratando de liberarse—. ¡A-ayuda!

—¡Frisk! —ese fue el grito de Kouhei llegando con Monster Kid y Rose, al ver la escena se quedó paralizado como todo el mundo, pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¡Suelta a Frisk!

Pero no fue necesario que Kouhei ni Monster Kid se lanzaran junto con los demás niños a atacar a la chica de caperuza que estaba intentando lastimar a Frisk, la primera que se acercó fue Helena, dando un paso con algo de timidez pero seriedad, pero las miradas se desviaron de Helena a Rose, quién le había lanzado un zapato a la cabeza de la chica de capa roja.

—¡No te metas con Frisk! —gritó mientras cogía una sartén que encontró en el suelo como un bate de béisbol y trataba de golpear a la chica.

Chara sonrió y soltó por fin a Red que consiguió esquivar a último momento el ataque. La chica de caperuza apretó los puños.

—Ustedes los humanos son… —pero no consiguió terminar, pues la sartén se estrelló contra su cara, nadie dijo nada, solamente miraron a Rose esperando que ella fuera la culpable del ataque, pero ella estaba señalando a la persona que estaba a su lado, como diciendo "no fui yo"; había sido Undyne, todos los niños se quedaron en silencio y la chica de caperuza dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —exigió saber—. ¿Y qué demonios crees que le estás haciendo a Frisk? —la maestra de deportes invocó una lanza y todos los niños le dieron espacio, todos menos Monster Kid y los demás.

Kouhei fue el primero que llegó al lado de Chara y le ayudó a sentarse, Monster Kid se quedó cerca, Feli les siguió junto con el niño gato, Rose por su parte llegó de últimas saltando en un pie a falta de un zapato.

—¡Frisk!, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Flowey? —preguntó Monster Kid preocupado, Chara cerró los ojos fingiendo una mueca de dolor, Monster Kid frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Red—, ¡¿Por qué lastimaste a Frisk?!

Red retrocedió un poco más hasta chocar contra los casilleros, maldijo por lo bajo mientras miraba a todos lados, por una parte estaba Undyne, por otra estaban los niños que no se veían nada contentos, si bien podía luchar contra los niños e intentar matar a Chara, no podía contra Undyne, muy a su pesar, tenía que hacer una retirada. Un paso de Undyne y ella se evaporó en el aire dejando un humo rojo, todos los niños quedaron sorprendidos, pero justo antes de desaparecer, Red consiguió ver algo en el rostro de Chara: una sonrisa burlesca que le prometía un encuentro a futuro.

Esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Kouhei, que miró a _Frisk_ con confusión.

—¿Qué…? ¿Frisk? —preguntó Kouhei inseguro dejando de agarrarle por los hombros para hacerle mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Todos al gimnasio! ¡En un momento llegarán personas para protegerlos! ¡Cada monstruo tome un humano y protéjalo en el camino! ¡Que ningún humano quede solo! ¡Rápido! —exclamó Undyne haciendo desaparecer su lanza.

Todo fue un caos, cada niño monstruo tomó a un humano de la mano, hubo golpes, quejas, pero al final casi todos tenían un compañero, muchos querían estar al lado de Frisk pero no podía ser así y lo comprendían, habían más humanos que necesitaban ayuda. Incluso Monster Kid había peleado un poco para poder quedarse con Frisk, pero al final, terminó siendo arrastrado por Feli junto con Rose hasta el gimnasio, no podían quedarse allí, podrían estar en peligro y Undyne todavía tenía que llevar a Frisk con Toriel, su herida en la cabeza no lucía nada bien.

Entre el tumulto, Kouhei pareció pasar desapercibido, después de todo, Undyne todavía no le había dicho que se marchara con algún monstruo, le permitió estar al lado de Frisk, pero Kouhei ya no parecía preocupado por Frisk, parecía consternado, casi confuso.

—Frisk… ¿dónde está Flowey? —preguntó seriamente llamando su atención, entonces, un grito ahogado de sorpresa salió de su boca cuando vio los ojos rojos de Frisk y su mirada llena de interés.

No supo por qué pero ver ese color lo mareaba, se sentía hipnotizado, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando veía un punto fijamente o una espiral que se hacía profundo… profundo… y más profundo…

Entonces, de la nada, Frisk cerró los ojos y se desmayó, Kouhei consiguió salir de su trance a tiempo para agarrarle en el aire, ahora, su expresión había cambiado. Cuando Kouhei llegó le había visto con un rostro lleno de terror, luego, una sonrisa burlesca había cruzado por sus labios y finalmente, se veía con demasiada tranquilidad como para saber que estaba sangrando en la cabeza y le habían acabado de atacar. Pero si Kouhei estudiaba la primera expresión… no concordaba con Frisk, Frisk jamás se había aterrado ante nada y es más, parecía tan falso todo…

Pero ahora, veía a Frisk durmiendo con un rostro de dolor, un dolor real, como si estuviese sufriendo por culpa de una pesadilla. Undyne estaba tratando de mantener el orden, así que no lo notó.

—¡Señorita Undyne, algo le está pasando a Frisk! —exclamó cuando empezó a darse cuenta que empezaba a removerse y a llorar. Kouhei jamás había visto a Frisk llorar y no sabía lidiar con las personas que lloraban así que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Undyne miró a Frisk y maldijo por lo bajo, no podían llevarle a enfermería, debían llevar a todos a un lugar seguro, donde pudieran ser supervisados.

—¡Poplar! —gritó de la nada, todos los niños que estaban buscando pareja se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver a Andy que estaba discutiendo con un niño monstruo que parecía querer su acompañante, al ser el centro de atención, el miró a Undyne con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado en ese momento— Corre y llama a la directora —dijo acercándose a él poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros—, luego quiero que corras a la sala de maestros y les digas que vengan al gimnasio y que se lleven a todos los niños con ellos, ¡pero ya!

Andy solamente vio a Undyne por un momento con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a Kouhei que aún sostenía a Frisk en brazos. La sangre empezaba a manchar la ropa del niño asiático, el rubio suspiró y se echó a la carrera solamente murmurando un "siempre me ponen a hacer cosas a mí".

—¡Todos al gimnasio! —gritó Undyne liderando el grupo de alumnos mayores que todavía no se habían marchado, luego, tomó a Frisk en brazos— Nos vamos, Iusti —ordenó la maestra tomando a Kouhei de la mano.

Su máxima prioridad eran esos dos.

.-

Todavía no conseguía asimilarlo todo, Flowey se sentía estúpido, a esas alturas sabía que Frisk… Chara estaba bien, era normal, escuchó todo lo que había pasado y podía hacerse una idea. Lo que le molestaba a Flowey de verdad era que no había podido hacer nada, casi mataban a Frisk y si no fuera porque Chara…

—Demonios… —susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No se había equivocado, Chara estaba ahí, estaba justo ahí, estuvo con él todo ese maldito tiempo dentro de Frisk y Flowey no pudo hacer nada más que balbucear como un idiota, no pudo hablarle, no pudo ni siquiera verle con claridad, se sentía inútil… no, no se sentía inútil, se sentía irritado… no, no se sentía irritado… se sentía ansioso… no, no era ansiedad. ¿Qué demonios sentía? No debería sentir nada, era una flor, hacía tiempo que no podía sentir nada más que ira y…

Entonces, sintió una revelación: tenía miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Jamás había tenido miedo de Chara, no había razón para temerle, podía ser escalofriante a veces, pero seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Chara y como su mejor amigo no tenía nada que temerle. Y se detuvo. Flowey reparó en sus pensamientos, ¿amigo de Chara? ¿Todavía era su amigo? Pensaba como si fuera Asriel, como si Chara no hubiese intentado matarle, pensaba como… un idiota.

Su cabeza era un caos, si pudiese se habría echado a llorar de la frustración, si se lo hubiese permitido ese cuerpo de flor, estaría temblando aterrado dentro de la oscuridad del casillero de Frisk, ya no escuchaba a nadie fuera, estaba totalmente solo, solo y con la cabeza hecha un caos a punto de explotarle.

—¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí? —susurró queriendo estrellar su cabeza contra algo.

La luz y el sonido del metal fueron lo que le sacaron de sus pensamientos, el casillero se abrió de repente con brusquedad, alguien lo había forzado, Flowey abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cuando creyó que vería a Chara o a la chica de caperuza o a Frisk, se encontró con una persona que jamás habría esperado ver.

—Aquí estabas —dijo Yūsuke mirando a Flowey con un ligero ápice de sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, fantasma? —preguntó Flowey anonadado.

—Faltaban personas —respondió Yūsuke sacando a Flowey del casillero, miró a todos lados y empezó a adentrarse dentro de la escuela.

—¿Puedes tocar cosas tangibles? —preguntó Flowey haciendo una mueca, tratando de burlarse de él—. Sorprendente para un fantasma, por cierto, ¿no crees que podrías, ¡SOLTARME MALDITO LOCO?! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡No voy a ser tu sacrificio ni a ayudarte a saldar tus cuentas con ese mundo!

—Deja de gritar por un momento, rayos —susurró Yūsuke frunciendo el ceño y agachándose, pegándose a una pared.

Se escucharon pasos en la sala de al lado, estaban justo debajo de una ventana. Flowey tragó y esperó a que los pasos dejaran de escucharse, una vez lo hicieron, Yūsuke se levantó, saltó la ventana que estaba en un primer piso y corrió por el patio hasta poder esconderse tras unos arbustos.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó Flowey con voz apremiada en un susurro que sonaba casi a grito.

—Hay guardias por todos lados, la maestra Undyne los llamó para que vigilaran el perímetro —explicó Yūsuke mirando a todos lados con precaución.

—Y si te ven creerás que nos estás atacando —supuso Flowey—, jamás han visto un fantasma humano, supongo.

—Deja de decir eso —pidió Yūsuke mirándolo con algo parecido a preocupación, Flowey no supo identificar si era cansancio, enojo o miedo—, como sea —volvió a tener su mirada distante—, la chica de caperuza sigue por aquí así que tienen órdenes de atacar a todo lo que se mueva… y la verdad, o son muy obedientes o no son muy listos, han matado veinte mariposas ya.

Flowey se lo podía imaginar totalmente a la guardia perruna atacando cosas o pidiéndoles que los acaricien. Yūsuke parecía incómodo, miraba de reojo Greater Dog mordiéndose el labio inferior, al parecer, planeaba alguna forma de pasarlo para llevar a Flowey con los demás. Pero no se esperó que el chico lo tomara y saliera corriendo de repente saltando por otra ventana, llegando a un salón esta vez.

—Espera, ¿no estás intentando llevarme con Frisk? —preguntó Flowey alarmado—. ¡¿Me vas a volver un sacrificio?!

—¡Te dije que no! —exclamó Yūsuke levantando la voz sin llegar a sonar enojado o grosero, simplemente preocupado porque les hubiesen podido escuchar. Y claro que les escucharon, una lanza con cara se clavó a unos centímetros de ellos—. Oídos de perro… mierda… —luego abrió los ojos, miró a Flowey y carraspeó avergonzado— lo siento.

—Cuando aprendas a insultar discúlpate, ¡ahora corre! —exclamó Flowey viendo cómo Greater Dog se aproximaba corriendo.

Yūsuke empezó a correr nuevamente, Flowey se sorprendió de lo rápido y ágil que era para esquivar obstáculos, los ataques de Greater Dog y guiarse por los pasillos de la escuela.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —preguntó Flowey en medio de la carrera.

—¡Con la directora y Frisk, ¿a dónde más?! —respondió Yūsuke escondiéndose tras unos casilleros, Greater Dog siguió de largo y Yūsuke corrió por el camino contrario.

—¡¿Por qué?! —volvió a preguntar Flowey— ¡¿Frisk te lo pidió?! ¡¿Te…?! ¿Te dijo dónde estaba? —preguntó temiendo por la respuesta a la última pregunta.

Yūsuke se reservó los comentarios mientras entraba al baño de damas y cerraba la puerta con candado, miró a todos lados y encontró una ventana más cerca del techo. Tendría que escalar, pero sería complicado con Flowey en manos.

—Necesito que no te muevas —dijo Yūsuke mientras sacaba el cordón que servía para adaptar su capucha y lo usaba para amarrar la maceta de Flowey fuertemente a su pecho.

—¡Espera! —gritó Flowey agitándose con violencia, haciendo el trabajo de Yūsuke más complicado—. ¡Tienes que responderme!

Yūsuke espiraba agitado, miró a Flowey por un momento como si no pudiese comprenderlo, pero finalmente, después de un suspiro se pasó una mano por el cabello y se despeinó.

—Eres algo testarudo y gritón, ¿no es verdad? —mencionó sin intenciones de insultarlo, simplemente sonaba como el suave regaño de una madre—. Frisk no me dijo nada, ha estado inconsciente desde que le encontraron en el pasillo, Undyne le llevó a enfermería, hay dos guardias en la puerta y otro niño dentro, creo que se llama Kousuke… te llevaré con la directora Toriel, cambian de vez en cuando para cuidar de Frisk.

—¿Cómo… sabes todo eso? —preguntó Flowey anonadado— ¿Acaso has estado espiando?

—Lo vi por casualidad —respondió Yūsuke con naturalidad y algo de afán—, ¿me dejas continuar?

—¡Pero aún no me has dicho por qué haces esto! —exclamó la flor, no comprendiendo por qué siempre ayudaban a Frisk personas al azar.

Yūsuke parpadeó un par de veces. —… ¿por qué no? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué…?

—Frisk fue amable conmigo, no veo por qué no puedo ayudarle de vuelta —respondió Yūsuke encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a atar a Flowey nuevamente—, además, no eres el primero al que ayudo, así que no tienes por qué sentirte incómodo.

—Eres un fantasma extraño, ¿por qué sencillamente no desapareces y evitas que te vean? —preguntó Flowey mientras veía como el chico tomaba impulso, saltaba y se colgaba de la ventana, para luego con algo de esfuerzo subir a ella y salir de nuevo a otra parte del patio, cerca de donde se encontraba la enfermería.

—No digas eso, por favor —repitió suspirando mientras corría nuevamente—. Es más, ¿me dirás qué ocurrió allí? Frisk parecía otra persona.

Entonces el fantasma lo había estado viendo todo desde las sombras, Flowey temió por un momento lo que pudiese decir al respecto de Frisk, después de todo, era complicado explicar que no había sido Frisk sino Chara. La flor suspiró y decidió ahorrarse ese problema.

—Estaba en el casillero, no vi nada.

—No es mi intención molestarte —comentó mirando a otro lado, casi llegando a enfermería—, simplemente me preocupé.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Flowey mirándole con incomodidad— Nos conocimos hoy.

Y aunque se hubiesen conocido hace unos cuantos años, Flowey no había hecho nada más que hablarle mal. Pero Yūsuke seguía teniendo ese semblante de muerto que estaba despreocupado de la vida.

—Te veías asustado cuando te encontré —explicó Yūsuke—, solamente eso. ¿Esa chica de caperuza es peligrosa?

Flowey se quedó en silencio y simplemente asintió.

—Más que Frisk —continuó el chico.

—Frisk es de todo menos un peligro —apuntó Flowey de repente.

—Le vi defenderse bastante bien y hasta ser un poco cruel —explicó Yūsuke neutralmente—, parecía más que ella estaba en peligro.

—¡No es así! —gritó Flowey colérico— ¡Ella le atacaba, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡No fue cosa de Frisk!

Yūsuke se quedó en silencio, miraba a Flowey que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza. Entonces supo que estaba siendo demasiado insensible, fuese lo que fuera que hubiese visto no significaba que pudiera hablar mal de Frisk.

—Perdón —se disculpó sinceramente—, prometo no hablar del tema otra vez.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Flowey, el chico no se mostraba arrepentido, avergonzado, enojado ni nervioso, Yūsuke miraba a Flowey con la misma mirada que Frisk le da a cuando se disculpaba por alguna tontería. ¿Cómo alguien muerto podía transmitir ese tipo de miradas?

—Ahora, los guardias no parecen ser tan despistados como los perros, llevan enormes armaduras, pero parecen ser más sensatos —dijo Yūsuke cambiando repentinamente de tema, cosa que Flowey agradeció—. Vas a tener que gritar para llamar su atención, distraeré a los perros si se acercan —prometió mientras desamarraba a Flowey de su pecho y lo dejaba en el suelo—. Si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, estoy en la clase 2-B.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Flowey volteando a ver, pero Yūsuke ya no estaba.

Los fantasmas humanos eran ciertamente extraños.

.-

 _«¡YO, PAPYRUS, TE RECIBO CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS!»_

 _Dolor._

 _«No… por favor… no me mates…»_

 _Mucho dolor, sólo dolor._

 _«es un hermoso día ahí fuera…»_

 _Y mucho miedo._

 _—_ _Lo siento… —son las únicas palabras que se escuchan, son torpes, son débiles, son solamente balbuceos que intentan con fuerza ser disculpas— lo siento tanto… perdón…_

 _No sabía por qué se disculpaba, no sabía por qué escuchaba esas voces en su cabeza, no sabía por qué dolía ni qué hacía allí, solamente estaba ahí, agarrándose el pecho sollozando porque era demasiado fuerte, doloroso y cruel._

 _Y de alguna forma, sabía que era su culpa._

 _—_ _Oh, vaya, pero si es mi adorable reflejo —comentó una voz risueña—, ¡y parece que vuelves a estar en este patético estado otra vez! Cielos, habría sido tan sencillo matar a esa tonta pelo de chicle… Hey, ¿me escuchas?_

 _—_ _J-juro que no quería… —murmuraba ignorándole— yo no… l-lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto…_

 _Chara apareció frente a Frisk, no sonreía, no pensaba en una forma de burlarse o cómo antagonizarle, era inútil, después de todo, Frisk estaba teniendo un colapso mental y no le iba a prestar atención._

 _—_ _Demonios, tu tonta mente pacifista no soporta esto de verdad, ¿eh? Si necesitaras respirar en este lugar ya te habrías asfixiado en mocos y lágrimas —comentó aun mirándole sin mucha expresión en el rostro—. Me haces tener mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? Podría simplemente tomar el control de tu cuerpo, hacer lo que no te atreves a hacer y_ **_finito_** , _dolor acabado._

 _»Pero… eso no es lo que te gustaría —murmuró muy a su pesar, Frisk abrió los ojos y le miró por un momento; tenía esa mirada de cordero degollado, alguien que suplicaba y sufría por algo, Chara reconocía esa mirada y la odiaba con todo su corazón—. Pf. Sólo vete de aquí, la próxima vez ven a verme en condiciones menos deplorables._

 _Un alma roja apareció frente a Chara, quién apretando el puño la hizo desaparecer. Frisk desapareció y Chara se quedó en el vacío, con una sonrisa igual de hueca que el lugar._

.-

Acedera soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, se apretó el pecho y de repente se sintió preocupada, incluso ansiosa, pero consiguió no alterarse demasiado por ello, simplemente tragó fuerte y una fuerte palidez llegó a su rostro.

—hey, chico, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su tutor, quién sostenía un perrito caliente.

Los dos estaban en el parque, habían decidido tomarse un descanso de las clases de física y estirar las piernas, pero cuando Sans le iba a decir a la chica que ella debía pagar por la merienda, ella puso un rostro de alerta que jamás había visto en ella.

—Yo… creo que sí —dijo ella con voz apremiada—, sólo tengo un… mal presentimiento.

—¿otro además de que vas a tener que pagar la cuenta? —preguntó Sans riendo, tratando de liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Acedera estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupaba por ello, tenía dinero, pero al comprender después de pensarlo bien que era una broma, sonrió un poco incómoda.

—Sí… otro además de la cuenta —comentó débilmente—, de repente… ya no tengo hambre, lo siento.

—así nunca vas a ganar peso, chico —dijo Sans como si de verdad la estuviera alertando—. ni serás tan genial como yo.

—Prefiero seguir viviendo en el anonimato, gracias —respondió Acedera sonriendo un poco con más tranquilidad, el esqueleto tenía esa habilidad para cortar los malos ambientes con pocas palabras.

Pero su tranquilidad se cortó en cuanto Sans le entregó patosamente sus perros calientes manchando su suéter de kétchup solamente para contestar el teléfono, no se quejó simplemente se quedó inmóvil, como si de esa forma fuese a evitar que el condimento manchara más su camisa.

—lo siento, es importante —dijo con un tono que no parecía lamentarlo mucho, Acedera tomó aire y asintió, restándole importancia—. el número al que ha llamado no está disponible, por favor… —y antes de poder terminar su broma, Sans se quedó callado, cosa extraña en él— oh, vale. ok… ok. ok. ok… ok.

Sans guardó su celular y miró a Acedera, la chica lo miraba tranquilamente.

—chico, odio interrumpir nuestra cita pero tengo que marcharme, vuelve a casa y guárdame esos perritos, ¿vale?

Antes de que Acedera pudiese responder, Sans había desaparecido en un parpadeo, miró a todos lados sorprendida buscándolo, pero se encontró sola en mitad del parque con un par de perros calientes manchándole el suéter.

Suspiró cansada.

—No era una cita —se quejó caminando lentamente hasta su hogar, al parecer, no iban a tener clases ese día tampoco.

.-

Cuando Frisk abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue un techo blanco que no reconocía, lo segundo que notó fueron las lágrimas que empezaban a meterse dentro de sus orejas. Se sentó, miró a todos lados y al mover su cabeza sintió dolor, se llevó una mano a la frente y se topó con unas vendas gruesas.

Al parecer, estaba en una enfermería, ¿qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el pasillo y a esa niña de capa roja…

—Flowey —atinó a susurrar, Flowey también había estado ahí.

—¡Frisk! —exclamó Toriel quien estaba sentada a su lado, su voz le hizo percatarse de las personas que estaban en la enfermería en ese momento, ahí estaban Flowey y Kouhei también— Tesoro, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me… duele la cabeza —susurró Frisk siendo incapaz de mover las manos de forma correcta. Toriel le miró preocupada antes de abrazarle suavemente.

—Ya, ya, pronto sanarás, te golpeaste muy fuerte pero solamente tienes un rasguño superficial —aseguró mientras empleaba sus poderes sanadores, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a disminuir poco a poco—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?

—Y-yo… no lo sé —dijo sinceramente con confusión—, estaba en el pasillo y había una chica… luego todo se puso negro…

—¿No era una de esas bestias…? —no terminó la pregunta por discreción, aun consideraba que Kouhei estaba con ellos.

—No, ya te lo dije yo —dijo Flowey con molestia—. La loca esa se presentó como la mano derecha de la sushi.

—Pero la señorita Undyne aseguró que no la había visto jamás en su vida —puntualizó Kouhei.

Frisk pensó un poco tratando de recordar a aquella chica y sus palabras, pero simplemente recordaba el cuchillo y unas voces borrosas, entre más se esforzaba más le dolía la cabeza, a tal punto llegó que terminó agarrándosela con ambas manos y encorvándose.

—Frisk, no te presiones —dijo Toriel apurada mientras le acariciaba, volviendo a curarle—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, llamaré a Asgore si es necesario, tú solo descansa, esta noche vas a quedarte con Papyrus, ¿de acuerdo? En un momento llegará para llevarte a su casa.

—Y… ¿Mettaton? —preguntó suavemente, recordando que el robot se había ofrecido para cuidarle esa semana.

Toriel negó con la cabeza. —Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero que estará pendiente del celular por si le necesitamos, ahora, solamente descansa, estaré aquí y tu amigo también, ¿no es así?

Kouhei solamente asintió con la cabeza mirando a Toriel fijamente, la mujer le sonrió y se levantó.

—Le pediré a los guardias que traigan algo de comer, debes tener mucha hambre —dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y salía a la puerta para hablar con los guardias reales.

Kouhei simplemente suspiró y se levantó sosteniendo a Flowey hasta donde se encontraba Frisk.

—Hey… ¿estás bien? —preguntó el niño con preocupación—. Fue una sorpresa todo ese show.

—Aún… me duele la cabeza —admitió Frisk sonriendo un poco con vergüenza.

—Ya veo… —murmuró el niño— si te sientes mal o algo… eh… ya sabes, dilo sin preocupaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Es más fácil ayudar a alguien cuando sabes qué es lo que le pasa.

Kouhei no lo dijo, pero en el momento en el que Frisk se había despertado había sentido algo en el pecho, un fuerte sentimiento de opresión, ansiedad, como si de verdad estuviese preocupado por algo muy, muy grande. Kouhei tenía la fortuna de saber de qué se trataba, él sabía que algo le había pasado a Frisk, se sintió afortunado en ese momento de poder estar en la misma habitación donde Frisk se encontraba.

Frisk sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, pero Flowey lucía como si algo lo molestara.

.-

—¡Quiero ver a Frisk! —se escuchó un grito entre la multitud, era Rose que saltaba quejándose.

—¡Sí, yo también! —exclamaba el niño gato.

Así como ellos, muchos niños estaban preguntándose si Frisk estaba bien o estaban especulando ya sobre su muerte, se preguntaban si seguían molestándole o si tenía problemas con personas peligrosas, después de todo, era sorprendente que lo primero que habían visto en el día era una chica tratando de asesinar a Frisk.

Al principio habían estado bastante calmados, en especial sus cuatro amigos, pero después de cuatro horas sin saber nada de Frisk ni de Kouhei empezaron a alterarse. Héctor acariciaba sin expresión la espalda de Helena que parecía estar alterada, los niños humanos trataban de mantenerse tranquilos y también de tranquilizar a los monstruos que estaban preocupados por Frisk, todos menos Rose, que zapateaba fomentando el desorden y a los niños a tumbar la puerta.

—Rose, ya basta —pidió Feli cansado, después de una hora intentando calmarla, había terminado exhausto, esa niña tenía energía de sobra.

—¡Nada de ya basta! ¡Rebelión! ¡Quiero ver a mis amigos! —exclamó sacudiendo un puño mirando a los guardias— ¡Exijo un fiscal!

—Creo que es un abogado —dijo el niño gato susurrándole como si de esa forma nadie fuese a darse cuenta del error.

—¡Exijo un abogado! —se corrigió Rose como si nada.

—¡Sí! —la apoyaron otros niños monstruo.

—¡Arg, ya cállense! —no fue la voz de ningún guardia, fue uno de los niños humanos, uno de los pocos que estaban tranquilos e irritados, era Andy.

El niño lucía como un pequeño y fiero animal enjaulado, estaba despeinado quizás de lo mucho que estuvo jalándose el cabello, respiraba agitadamente y zapateaba.

—Andy… —susurró Feli mirando al niño, se veía nefasto, pero no iban a decirle eso…

—Wow, te vez terrible —dijo Rose mirándolo con incredulidad.

Todos suspiraron negando con la cabeza. Andy sólo bufó fuertemente y miró a Rose con desagrado.

—Sólo cállate de una vez, ¡eres irritante con toda esa gritadera! —se quejó el rubio.

—¿También estás preocupado por Frisk? —preguntó el niño gato con una sonrisa retadora, casi picara.

La expresión de Andy fue graciosísima, tanto que muchos tuvieron que soportar una carcajada por respeto al busca pleitos, claro, todos menos Rose que se rió fuertemente. Andy miraba al niño gato con expresión de asco, pero también estaba rojo, fuera de ira, fuera de vergüenza, estaba como un tomate.

—¡No digas estupideces, niño tonto! —gritó Andy enojado— ¡Por mi lengua muda puede saltar de un acantilado y no podría darme más igual! Solamente no vengas con tus berridos, ¡estas molestando, niña demente!

—¿Demente? —dijo ella casi sorprendida por la acusación, pero no molesta— Bueno, entonces tú también estas demente, después de todo, eres tú quién está haciendo berrinche. Mmm… tú haces berrinche y yo berreo… podríamos ser un equipo, "Los Dementes". No suena mal…

Andy frunció el ceño, normalmente nadie le contestaba cuando se enojaba o insultaba, pero Rose no parecía ser consciente de ello, la niña ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba el techo, como pensando en hacer de verdad dicho equipo de "Los Dementes", incluyendo a Monster Kid, Feli, el niño gato, Frisk y Kouhei, también, discutía mentalmente si Flowey debía entrar o no al equipo. Esa niña era irritante y Andy no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con alguien así.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Monster Kid se interpuso en su camino, entre Rose y él. Él le miraba con el ceño fruncido, alertándolo de algo.

—Es nuestra amiga y si te metes con ella te metes conmigo —declaró seriamente.

Andy miró a Monster Kid por un momento en silencio, no intentando intimidarlo ni tampoco sorprendido, simplemente le miraba como si por primera vez le determinara. Finalmente se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado bufando.

—Entonces dile a tu _amiga_ que deje de ser tan escandalosa, me está poniendo los pelos de punta —se quejó.

Feli, quien había estado mirando a Andy por un buen rato pareció entender lo que estaba pasándole al rubio.

—Andrew… por casualidad, ¿no eres claustrofóbico? —preguntó el niño llama con curiosidad.

—No —respondió Andy molesto—, ¡solamente quiero que se callen de una buena vez! Tanto escándalo por alguien que no puede ni defenderse a sí misma.

—Frisk en realidad es muy pero muy fuerte —contradijo Monster Kid, llamando la atención de Andy—, ¡consiguió sacarnos del subsuelo sin lastimar a nadie! ¡Se enfrentó a Undyne y venció! ¡Incluso a Papyrus!

—Y esquivó toda la guardia real —dijo una niña conejo—, ¡toda la guardia entera!

Y antes de que Andy pudiese quejarse un poco más, todos los niños monstruo habían empezado a hablar de todas las hazañas de Frisk en el subsuelo, algunos niños humanos se mostraron interesados, otros fingieron indiferencia mientras escuchaban atentamente, otros, decidieron no ser parte de las charlas, unos pocos se enojaron, encelándose de que Frisk volviese a tener tanta atención.

Andy había decidido que todos los niños que estaban en el gimnasio eran idiotas y que no merecían su atención, al menos, Rose había dejado de gritar como una loca y ya todos dejaron de pedir que les dejaran salir del gimnasio. Él también quería irse, no soportaba más estar en ese lugar, simplemente se sentó en una esquina donde sus otros amigos estaban, agarrándose la cabeza y tratando de tranquilizarse.

De verdad, no quería estar ahí.

.-

—wow, esto es serio —comentó Sans demasiado tranquilo para la situación en la que estaban.

La pantalla del centro solamente mostraba líneas de interferencia y de vez en cuando un corazón rojo, el alma de Frisk. Alphys le había llamado alterada en cuanto se dio cuenta que la máquina detectora de almas se había puesto como loca, ya no señalaba la ubicación de Amabilidad, ahora solamente mostraba imágenes al azar que ninguno de ellos podía identificar con claridad.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Alphys preocupada—. Undyne llamó para decir que atacaron a Frisk hoy, se golpeó en la cabeza, pero su alma parece estar bien. Sans… cada vez Frisk está en más y más peligro, no sé si sea bueno que siga en la escuela… deberíamos… deberíamos decirle a Toriel.

—no —negó Sans—, frisk está en peligro pero no es nada que no podamos manejar, solamente nos confiamos demasiado, así que _refrisktate,_ solamente hay que ser cuidadosos.

—Pero… —Alphys suspiró, Sans tenía su punto pero trabajar en incógnito era complicado— está bien, ¿qué sugieres?

—nada, solo que debemos cuidarle más —respondió Sans encogiéndose de hombros—. mientras uno está haciendo algo el otro debe estar cuidando a frisk, personalmente tengo mucho tiempo libre así que creo que podré tenerle un ojo encima.

—Y siempre está con Flowey cerca…

—aunque el yerbajo no resulte muy útil ahora, puede que en un futuro pueda alertarnos —pensó Sans asintiendo para sí mismo—. bueno, me voy a la escuela, a ver si todo anda en orden allí.

Y dejando a Alphys con la palabra en la boca, Sans desapareció. La científica solamente suspiró cansada mientras apagaba las luces del monitor y subía a su casa, necesitaba con urgencia una tarde de anime y mucho yogurt congelado.

.-

—Hey… ¿en serio estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? Ya sabes lo del fantasma… —dijo Kouhei tratando de cambiar la opinión de Flowey.

—Ya deja de lloriquear que esto es entre ese fantasma y yo, así que déjame en el escritorio del maestro y simplemente quédate detrás de la puerta esperando.

Flowey hablaba con tanta seriedad y firmeza que Kouhei no pudo hacer más que suspirar y entrar al aula vacía, dejarlo encima del asiento del maestro como le había pedido y salir junto con el Guardia 01 que los había acompañado por seguridad.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó Flowey mirando a Kouhei.

El niño suspiró. —Cualquier cosa grita, no me moveré de aquí —aseguró y Flowey sabía que no era mentira.

No le respondió y Kouhei cerró la puerta, quedándose a solas con el Guardia 01 en el pasillo, no había mucha conversación, así que simplemente se sumieron en un incómodo y muy largo silencio, uno al que Kouhei ya estaba acostumbrado de todas formas.

En el aula, Flowey miraba al salón que estaba casi en penumbra, nadie había abierto aún las cortinas por lo que todo parecía tal y como aquel día en el que Frisk y los demás niños se aventuraron a buscar al fantasma. Pero esta vez, Flowey estaba seguro que el fantasma sí estaba ahí.

—Ya deja de esconderte, tenemos que hablar —dijo Flowey seriamente.

—No me estoy escondiendo —de repente, una cortina se abrió, Yūsuke la había abierto, Flowey no se había dado cuenta cuándo llegó hasta la ventana—, solamente no me viste. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesito ayuda —dijo Flowey sin cambiar su semblante—, eres un fantasma, ¿no? Y por lo visto eres bastante fuerte e idiota como para poder ayudarme.

—Especifica la parte de idiota —pidió Yūsuke sin entender la razón de su insulto.

—Hay algo en ti que me recuerda a Frisk, es todo —dijo Flowey tratando de ser lo más claro posible—. ¿Quién más que un idiota ayudaría a los otros sin pedir nada a cambio?

Yūsuke se quedó pensativo y después de un momento pareció asentir. —Bueno, tal vez sea esa clase de _idiota,_ pero tengo cerebro, te ayudaré dependiendo de lo que me vayas a pedir, no puedo prometer hacer algo que está fuera de mi alcance.

Flowey debería sentirse con el orgullo herido, pero no era así, necesitaba de verdad aliados, alguien más, como un as bajo la manga en caso de que todo pudiese salir mal. Querían el alma de Frisk, ese día casi le habían matado y lo peor, habían conseguido despertar a Chara, y ni Undyne ni Toriel ni el estúpido de Sans habían estado allí para ayudar. Necesitaba a alguien más eficiente. Yūsuke había llegado como ese comodín que podía asegurarle que Frisk estaría parcialmente a salvo en la escuela, él como una flor no podía hacer mucho, pero un fantasma humano… eso podía ser distinto.

Y no, no era que se preocupara por Frisk, su propia vida literalmente estaba en juego, la vida de todo el mundo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía quién quería el alma de Frisk ni hacerle daño, pero sabía que si esa persona conseguía hacerse con el alma de Frisk estarían acabados. La Determinación terminaría borrándolos a todos, daba igual la Justicia y la Amabilidad, eran importantes, pero la prioridad antes que nada era la Determinación.

Antes que nada estaba Frisk, los demás podían esperar, si Frisk se las había arreglado para vencerle aun teniendo el poder de las otras seis almas (y también con todas las almas de los monstruos), podría hacerlo otra vez. ¿No?

—Protección para Frisk, eso es lo que quiero —Yūsuke miró a Flowey con esa expresión de muerto que no le permitía identificar entre sus pensamientos y expresiones.

Entonces, sin previo avisto, Yūsuke empezó a abrir las demás cortinas y a acomodar los asientos de su clase, empezaba a hacer aseo.

—Hoy le vi muy capaz de defenderse por su cuenta —apuntó Yūsuke.

—Frisk no puede defenderse, es… complicado, pero no era Frisk, era alguien más, ¡no pienso explicártelo todo si eso es lo que quieres! —exclamó Flowey de mal humor—. Solamente… necesito que me ayudes a protegerle, alguien quiere su alma y no sabemos quién y aunque tratemos de protegerle, en más de una ocasión sus estúpidos amigos demostraron ser unos negligentes de…

— _Ejem…_ disculpa, el vocabulario —interrumpió Yūsuke incómodo.

—Ugh, bien —rodó los ojos—. Quieren su alma, bla, bla, bla. Si tienen el alma de Frisk cosas malas pueden pasar, muy, muy malas.

—¿Qué tan malas? —preguntó Yūsuke con curiosidad.

—Todos pueden morir.

Sin anestesia, necesitaba tener a ese fantasma de su lado, un humano era fuerte, bien, un humano fantasma debía ser el doble de fuerte, ¿no? Tenía inmortalidad y tal, o bien, ya estaba muerto por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por cosas tan básicas como respirar y evitar el peligro, así que, diciendo que _todos pueden morir_ estaba como tratando de condicionarlo a ayudarle, porque Flowey sabía que los humanos, en especial los idiotas, temen a la muerte, pero más a la muerte de aquellos que están a su alrededor.

—… Suena demasiado surreal, si te hablo con sinceridad —puntualizó Yūsuke—. Pero no comprendo por qué me dices esto a mí, nos conocimos hoy y aunque te ayudé no creo que aún sea digna de confianza.

—Ya te lo dije, eres como Frisk, digno de confianza o no, estoy seguro que eres lo suficientemente idiota como para no intentar traicionarnos. Además, no es como si le pudieses decir a alguien acerca de todo esto. ¿Y bien?

Yūsuke se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, barrió el suelo, abrió las ventanas, botó la basura que estaba en el suelo y limpió el pizarrón donde habían algunos mensajes graciosos de chicos desocupados de la clase. Finalmente, guardó todos los implementos de aseo y miró a Flowey.

—Está bien, ustedes dos me agradan así que no tengo problemas con ayudarles —aceptó Yūsuke—. Debo irme, este ha sido un día muy largo.

Yūsuke de despidió con la mano de Flowey y se marchó por la puerta trasera, en ese momento, la puerta delantera del salón se abrió y Kouhei miró a Flowey inseguro.

—¿Terminaste? La señora Toriel dice que ya podemos volver a casa —dijo el niño preocupado de que de pronto hubiese interrumpido la reunión de Flowey.

—Sí. Ya vámonos —dijo la flor, sin preocuparse de que ni el guardia ni Kouhei hubiesen visto al fantasma salir del salón.

.-

—toc, toc.

Toriel se levantó apresuradamente de su lugar al escuchar la voz de Sans tras la puerta, pero no corrió a abrirla, solamente de paró frente a ésta en silencio, luego, contestó: —¿Quién es?

—félix.

—¿Félix quién?

—estoy muy félix de poder saludarte de nuevo.

Toriel sonrió y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Sans sonriendo como siempre lo hacía después de una broma.

—Hola, Sans, pasa —abrió la puerta.

El esqueleto entró y lo primero que vio fue a Frisk, dormía tranquilamente en la camilla, de alguna forma Toriel había conseguido hacerle descansar.

—¿está bien? —preguntó Sans fijándose en la gran venda que tenía en la frente.

—Afortunadamente, no parece ser más que un rasguño y no se ha enfermado, apenas tiene dolores de cabeza y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó —la mujer de veía cansada, sólo si todo aquello la hubiese agotado más de lo que debería—. Me asusté demasiado, Sans, pensé que… podría pasarle algo mucho peor. Esos monstruos que están tras su alma no parecen mostrar indicios de detenerse, no sé qué debería hacer para protegerle, Frisk quiere seguir viniendo a la escuela, tiene buenos amigos y todo va muy bien, pero… si se queda aquí, me temo que puede poner en peligro a los otros niños.

—suena complicado —fue lo único que Sans atinó a decir.

—Es complicado —suspiró—, creo que dejaré de mandarle a clase y voy a pedirle a alguien que le cuide, quizás, pueda pedirle a Mettaton o a Undyne que se encarguen…

—paps también es muy bueno —propuso Sans.

—Sí, Papyrus sería una excelente opción o bien podría quedarse conmigo y no ir a clases, le daría tutorías desde mi oficina y cuando me toque turno de maestra, pude ir conmigo a mis clases —ella parecía estar considerándolo en serio, Sans simplemente le pasó una mano por el cabello a Frisk disimuladamente, mirando de esta forma su alma.

Sin problemas, aparentemente.

—bueno… —dijo mirando a la mujer cabra— tu eres su madre, sabrás lo que es mejor para frisk —Toriel le sonrió agradeciéndole—, pero… creo que deberían hablarlo primero.

—No creo que Frisk ponga inconveniente —dijo Toriel tranquilamente.

—hablaba del rey —dijo Sans, la sonrisa de Toriel se volvió más forzada en cuanto nombro a su ex-esposo—, no te _cabrees,_ solamente es una sugerencia, el rey esponjoso es su padre, ¿no?

Si Toriel había estado enojada, Sans consiguió apaciguarla con su humor, ella suspiró cansada y se esforzó por mostrarse tranquila.

—Quizás después —tentó.

—es un inicio —admitió Sans con algo de gracia—, entonces, mientras frisk se queda con nosotros —de esta forma ya había asegurado la estancia de Frisk en su casa—, ¿qué harás tú?

—Trabajar, investigar… no sé —admitió un poco frustrada—. Espero poder contar con la ayuda de Alphys, hablaré con Undyne para ver si podemos reintegrar la guardia real… quizás… si deba hablar con Asgore al final —murmuró al final con resignación.

—bueno, paps estará muy feliz —dijo Sans tratando de distraerla.

—Sí, seguro que lo estará —asintió Toriel sonriendo un poco, recordando al esqueleto que lloró como un bebé cuando supo que la guardia real se había desintegrado—. Entonces, Sans, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda una vez más?

Sans miró a Frisk, sabía a lo que Toriel se refería, quería que nuevamente, como en el subsuelo, le cuidara, vigilara, que le protegiera. Esa vez, no fue necesario pensárselo demasiado, Sans asintió tranquilamente, iba a proteger a Frisk, no solo porque Toriel se lo pedía, también porque se preocupaba genuinamente por su _chaval._

.-

Así se hizo. El día en el que Frisk se mudó temporalmente a la casa de Sans y Papyrus casi lloró con la despedida de su madre, pero fue fuerte y consiguió darle una amplia sonrisa, prometiéndole que la llamaría todas las mañanas y todas las noches, a ella pareció gustarle la idea, pues le había abrazado con más fuerza cuando se lo comentó.

La aparición de Red había dejado sus secuelas, aunque no se le volvió a ver, en la escuela ahora habían guardias y Undyne a veces estaba allí y otras veces no, se rumoreaba que estaba trabajando en capacitaciones de docencia, pero en realidad, estaba liderando la nueva guardia real, una guardia con nuevos integrantes además de los perros de Snowdin y los guardias de Hotland, algunos monstruos se habían enlistado para ser parte de ésta, pero curiosamente, Papyrus, quien tiempo atrás había estado tan emocionado por ser parte de la guardia, no intentó convencer a Undyne para que lo admitiera.

—AHORA CON FRISK EN CASA, ALGUIEN DEBE CUIDARLE, SANS NUNCA HACE NADA ASÍ QUE SOY YO QUIÉN TIENE QUE LIMPIAR, COCINAR Y AYUDARLE A HACER TAREAS… BUENO, SANS LE AYUDA CON LAS TAREAS DE MATEMÁTICAS DE VEZ EN CUANDO, CREO. EL CASO ES QUE, NO NECESITO ESTAR EN LA GUARDIA REAL PARA PROTEGER A FRISK. ¡PERO CUANDO TODO ESTÉ BAJO CONTROL, CLARO QUE PARTICIPARÉ EN LAS AUDICIONES PARA ENTRAR! —esas habían sido sus palabras cuando Undyne le había preguntado sobre su falta a la hora de entrevistas.

Papyrus no era tonto, él sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal y que si la guardia real se estaba instaurando de nuevo era para proteger a Frisk, si ese era el objetivo de la guardia no necesitaba estar en ella, podía cuidar de Frisk a su manera. Además, su deseo de ser parte de la guardia real se había visto motivado por el poder ayudar y proteger a los demás, a los que quería, le querían e incluso a los que no gustaban de él. Pero la superficie estaba llena de posibilidades, era sorprendente cómo podía ayudar a los demás solamente diciéndoles algo bonito o ayudándoles a cargar las compras a sus vecinos. Los humanos de verdad necesitaban mucho cariño en sus vidas y Papyrus tenía de sobra para todos.

Cuando Acedera se enteró que Frisk ahora vivía en casa de Sans no pudo evitar emocionarse, incluso se paseaba más seguido por la casa de los esqueletos incluso si no había tutorías solamente para saludarle. En ese tiempo Frisk pudo darse cuenta de algo: las tutorías de Acedera eran realmente extrañas.

 _"_ _¿Por qué salen siempre cuando van a tener tutorías?"_ preguntó Frisk un día.

—Porque Sans suele dormirse en mitad de las lecciones —explicó Acedera tranquilamente—, así que usamos un método más práctico y menos teórico, al menos, para las clases de matemáticas y física. Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros cuando acaben tus clases —propuso con una sonrisa algo tímida.

 _"_ _¿Es una cita?"_ preguntó Frisk sonriéndole de medio lado.

El efecto fue inmediato, ella se coloró y empezó a negar, alegando que no podía ser una cita si Sans estaba allí y que tampoco podía serlo si iban era a estudiar, luego balbuceó cosas sobre citas de estudio y luego se calló disculpándose con Frisk.

Básicamente todo había vuelto a estar bien, casi todo.

Frisk no era ignorante, sabía que algo estaba pasando, que su madre le dijera de repente que iba a quedarse con Sans y Papyrus una temporada, las faltas de Undyne, Asgore le llamaba más y más seguido (incluso un poco más que Toriel), Mettaton se paseaba más por la escuela, Alphys estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, incluso Kouhei parecía incómodo por alguna razón y Flowey…

Flowey era el que estaba más extraño de todos, era normal notarlo, con Flowey pasaba casi todo el tiempo, la flor estaba más meditabunda, menos gruñón, quizás, un poco más alterado, le miraba de forma extraña y le gruñía a la gente que se le acercaba incluso con más fiereza que antes, peleaba con Sans más a menudo y había desarrollado de cierta forma una especie de confidencialidad con Kouhei. A veces el niño humano se lo llevaba por horas y Frisk no sabía a dónde ni qué hacían.

Lo peor: cuando preguntaba nadie le decía nada. Todos sonreían y le decían que estaba imaginando cosas, que todo estaba bien, era frustrante, incluso se sorprendió forzando una sonrisa y aceptando amargamente las largas que Toriel le daba por el teléfono. Frisk no fingía sonrisas, no las forzaba, pero la situación estaba incomodándole, no podía hablarlo con Flowey porque él siempre estaba de mal humor cuando iban a tocar el tema (para eso sí había vuelto a ser un gruñón), se sentía como si nadie quisiera confiarle lo que pasaba…

No podía hablarlo con nadie, no quería sonar como si estuviese dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero así era, cuando le habló a Acedera al respecto la respuesta fue, aunque útil, no la que necesitaba.

—Creo que deberías ser paciente, como lo has hecho hasta ahora —respondió después de pensárselo demasiado—. Si no puedes esperar, habla con ellos claramente, estoy segura que podrán solucionarlo, son una familia, ¿no es así?

Y era verdad, pero la familia a veces se preocupaba demasiado y hablaba poco, cosa que Frisk temía que estuviese pasando con la suya.

—Bueno… tú me dijiste una vez que si te ocultan cosas es porque te aman —dijo Kouhei cuando le preguntó, lo había tomado por sorpresa y aun así, con algo de vergüenza respondió—. Quizás no es nada, solamente no quieren preocuparte.

 _"_ _Si no fuera nada, no estarían pasando tantas cosas raras"_.

Kouhei asintió incómodo. —Bueno, es verdad, eh… puede que… —siempre parecía que quería decirle algo, le miraba a los ojos, abría la boca y luego la cerraba como si se estuviese mordiendo la lengua, luego, con mucha incomodidad murmuraba—: lo siento, esto no se me da.

—¿Ser amable? —preguntaba Flowey con mordacidad, con claras intenciones de molestarlo.

Kouhei asentía lenta y tensamente, con la mirada siempre mirando a algún lado menos a Frisk, siempre se veía tentado a corregir a Flowey, pero conseguía contenerse.

« _No se me da mentir»._ Eso era lo que quería decir.

.-

—Entonces, todo está bien.

—No, no está bien, ¡no has entendido nada, demonios!

Era el último día de clase, Yūsuke había hecho ya todo el aseo de final de año del aula, ya que sus compañeros en la euforia de la finalización de año vieron muy emocionante lanzar papeles y pintar las paredes como salvajes. Frisk se había ido con sus amigos y Papyrus a comer a uno de los restaurantes de Mettaton, invitados por éste mismo, Flowey decidió quedarse después de las clases hablando con su nuevo ayudante, esta vez había contado con la ayuda de Rose, la niña simplemente lo dejó en el salón sin preguntar demasiado y salió corriendo prometiendo que volvería cuando acabara de hacer lo suyo…

—¡Si me acuerdo! —eso era lo que había dicho mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Básicamente Flowey le explicaba a Yūsuke todo lo que pasaba con Frisk para que cuando llegara el momento en el que necesitara su ayuda, no hiciera demasiadas preguntas y solamente se dedicara a proteger a Frisk. Yūsuke no parecía molesto de tener visita, aunque siempre era seco cuando hablaban.

—Entonces, ¿nada está bien? —la flor gruñó fuertemente, como si estuviese perdiendo los estribos hablando con el chico—. Lo siento, Flowey, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir… veamos, Frisk no sospecha nada pero se comporta extraño, es bueno y malo a la vez —el chico habló como si tratara de adivinar lo que Flowey quería decirle, al no escuchar una protesta decidió continuar—: porque… quieres que se comporte normal a pesar de que le están engañando.

—¡No le estamos engañando! —gritó Flowey nuevamente.

—Lo siento, todo lo que me has dicho suena a que le están engañando, perdón si me equivoqué —dijo Yūsuke con algo de sarcasmo, pero no un sarcasmo molesto—. Aun no entiendo, ¿qué ganan ocultándolo? Cómo dice mi padre, "más rápido cae un mentiroso que un cojo". No me digas nada —dijo de repente levantando las manos; sabiendo que la flor iba a gritar de nuevo—, pero ocultar es lo mismo que mentir, quieras o no.

—¿Y a qué se debe ahora que me sermonees, fantasma? —preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja, sonaba enojado (naturalmente) pero también desafiante.

—A nada, solamente quería darte esa recomendación —explicó Yūsuke con tranquilidad—. En fin, ¿qué harás en vacaciones?

Yūsuke cambio de tema sabiendo que Flowey no soportaría mucho antes de seguir gritando enojado.

—Acompañar a Frisk a hacer cosas estúpidas de Navidad —respondió Flowey normalmente, olvidando por un momento todos los problemas que tenía encima, el chico fantasma cambiaba de tema de forma tan sutil que casi ni lo notaba—. Ugh, odio los villancicos humanos.

—Ah, bueno, a mí me gustan —dijo Yūsuke encogiéndose de hombros—. Navidad es una fecha llena de nostalgia, me pregunto si podré celebrarla este año.

—Yo preferiría no celebrarla —murmuró Flowey disgustado—. ¿Y tú por que no la celebrarías su tanto te gusta?

—Tengo responsabilidades.

—Uy, sí, como si quedarte trapeando pisos fuera muy productivo, ¿quién eras antes de morir? ¿El hijo de un conserje? —preguntó Flowey en modo de burla.

—¿Sigues con esa cosa del fantasma? Deberías ser más discreto con eso —suspiró Yūsuke cansado—, en fin, ¿Frisk estará bien pasando la Navidad de esta forma?

—Con un poco de suerte el grupo de idiotas podrá pasarla a su lado —respondió Flowey refiriéndose a la familia de Frisk, aunque fingía saber mucho, en realidad esa iba a ser la primera Navidad real de la cual iba a participar, no el chiste de Navidad que hacían en Snowdin.

—Eso es bueno —asintió Yūsuke en un tono como si hablara más para sí mismo que para Flowey—. Bueno, se hace tarde, ¿no va a venir esa niña por ti?

—Seguro se le olvidó —bufó la flor. De alguna forma estaba bastante tranquilo, normalmente de pondría a gritar sobre lo estúpida que era Rose, pero últimamente no tenía la misma energía de siempre para lanzar insultos a diestra y siniestra.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres —propuso Yūsuke—, sólo debes indicar el camino.

—¿En serio? ¿No está tu alma atada a la escuela? —preguntó Flowey sin mucho interés.

—Que pase mucho tiempo aquí no significa que mi alma esté atada a este lugar —dijo el chico enarcando una ceja—. Aunque sí quieres puedo llamar a Frisk para que te recoja.

—¿Tienes su número? —preguntó casi sorprendido, después de todo, no sabía si sorprenderse o no de la rapidez con la que Frisk le dio su número de celular a un fantasma.

—No, ni siquiera tengo celular —negó con tranquilidad—. Pero puedo suponer que te sabes su número —sin esperar una respuesta, tomó a Flowey y salió del salón, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas y apagar la luz—. Entonces, nos veremos el próximo año.

—No —negó Flowey sorprendiendo levemente a Yūsuke—, debes estar pendiente de Frisk, debes tener mucho tiempo libre, así que lo ocuparás cuidándole.

—¿No dijiste que la guardia real está trabajando en cuidarle? —preguntó Yūsuke algo confuso, pero no alterado por tener que gastar sus vacaciones siguiendo a Frisk a todos lados.

—Son unos perros estúpidos y un montón de novatos en entrenamiento, ¿en serio crees que confiaría en alguno de ellos para esto? —cuestionó Flowey enarcando una ceja.

Ya era de noche y estaban caminando por la calle, Yūsuke se había puesto su capucha apenas salieron de la escuela, Flowey se dio cuenta que las personas de la calle ni los determinaban, era como si fueran invisibles para ellos. Yūsuke era extrañamente bueno esquivando personas, incluso si estaba frente a alguien, esa persona no parecía notarle y Yūsuke simplemente se hacía a un lado sin siquiera rozarle. ¿Así se desplazaba en la escuela?

—Tengo quince años —dijo Yūsuke tranquilo mientras caminaba—, ¿soy mejor que ellos?

—Tú al menos pareces tener un poco de cerebro en tu cabeza y eres lo suficientemente atlético como para poder esquivar a esos perros sin que siquiera te notaran, supongo que si no eres confiable al menos eres… más útil.

—… ¿eso fue un cumplido? —preguntó Yūsuke mirando a Flowey sin saber qué sentir, si confusión o sorpresa.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Y así hizo, Yūsuke no dijo nada más en todo el trayecto, simplemente siguió las instrucciones de Flowey, volteó por esquinas, pasó calles y corrió cuando lo vio necesario, finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Toriel, las luces estaban encendidas y Yūsuke se acercó para tocar, pero Flowey pareció recordar en el último momento que Frisk ya no vivía con Toriel, estaba en la casa de los hermanos esqueletos.

—¡No, espera, no to…!

Pero no fue la alerta de Flowey lo que hizo que Yūsuke se detuviera, sino que fue el fuerte sonido de algo chocando contra la madera, como si alguien hubiese golpeado una mesa con violencia.

—¡…Lugar que no te mereces…! —fue el grito de Toriel, estaba airada y Flowey lo sabía.

Hubo un silencio mortal, Yūsuke se quedó plantado en la puerta sin decir una palabra, esperando a las indicaciones de Flowey para proseguir, pero la flor estaba en silencio, ese silencio le decía que estaba muy interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al no escuchar más palabras, Flowey creyó que lo más prudente sería moverse un poco para escuchar mejor.

—Ve hasta la ventana de la esquina —le ordenó a Yūsuke seriamente.

—No creo que espiar sea bueno —comentó Yūsuke, moviéndose de todas formas por donde Flowey le había indicado.

Las cortinas que cubrían la ventana de la sala eran casi transparentes, se podía ver todo lo de adentro desde fuera, Flowey le hizo una señal a Yūsuke y el chico comprendiendo puso a Flowey encima de la cornisa que sobresalía de la ventana, permitiéndole ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Toriel estaba de pie justo frente a Asgore que la veía de una forma diferente a todas las otras veces, siempre que estaba con ella trataba de disculparse, tenía esa mirada de borrego degollado que lo hacía lucir condenadamente débil, suplicante, pero esa vez, Asgore miraba a Toriel con algo muy cercano al cansancio, casi la resignación y quizás, tristeza.

—…No te estaba preguntando, Frisk no irá a la escuela el próximo año, es un hecho —dijo la mujer seriamente—. No puedes venir a desautorizarme diciendo que tienes tanto derecho como yo, ¡no eres su padre!

—Para Frisk…

—Frisk es una persona muy buena —cortó Toriel con mordacidad—, si quieres que te vea como su padre va a verte como su padre, pero eso no significa que lo seas, ¡por todos los cielos, Asgore, intentaste matarle para obtener su alma! ¡¿Cómo crees que tienes derecho a decir que no permitirás que se cancele su matrícula?!

—Quizás… me expresé mal —se disculpó en voz baja—. Te dije que no iba a permitir que Frisk no faltara a la escuela, pero no te expliqué por qué… escucha, Tori… el —Asgore se pasó una mano por el pelaje de su cabeza y miró a la mujer con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que sorprendió a la mujer y consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. Solo un poco—. No puedes pretender proteger a Frisk a costa de su felicidad, puede que digas que no puedo decir que soy su padre, pero lo soy, quiero a Frisk como si fuera… —el rey se cortó por un momento antes de tragar— Asriel o Chara, ¿comprendes? Si alguno de ellos estuviese en la posición en la que está Frisk ahora, te aseguro que trataría de convencerte de todas formas para que no le sacaras.

Toriel ahora estaba desarmada, que mencionara a sus dos niños después de tanto tiempo simplemente la dejó sin habla, a Flowey también.

—Frisk se está esforzando de verdad —Asgore suspiró—, no sería bueno que sus esfuerzos fuesen echados por la borda, ¿no? Siempre que le llamo parece feliz de tener amigos y… si es necesario… yo me encargaré de su protección, pero Toriel, no puedes sacarle de la escuela, justo cuando estaba feliz de empezar un nuevo año con Flowey a su lado.

Flowey se sorprendió por lo último, ¿Frisk aún se acordaba de eso? Sobre que podía volver a estar a su lado en las clases el siguiente año, ¿había hablado de aquello con Asgore? ¿Cuándo? Sin darse cuenta, Flowey sintió como si algo le aplastara, no solamente era la impresión de saber que su padre… bueno, que Asgore recordaba aún a Asriel y a Chara, le sorprendió que Toriel se hubiese quedado callada y toda su rabia desapareció de su rostro apenas mencionaron sus nombres. Se sintió… se sintió…

—¿Quién anda ahí? —la voz de Toriel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La mujer se había acercado a la ventana y descubrió las cortinas, luego la abrió mirando a todos lados para tratar de descubrir a cualquier intruso que estuviese husmeando, pero no vio ni una sombra. Finalmente, desconfiada, cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas nuevamente.

Debajo de la cornisa estaba Yūsuke sosteniendo a Flowey, ambos tenían expresión de temor y respiraban agitados por la adrenalina de casi haber sido descubiertos.

—Y bien… ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Yūsuke.

—Eh… me… equivoqué de casa —dijo Flowey distraídamente, Yūsuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos, como si le reprochara de alguna forma por haberse equivocado de camino, pero no dijo nada—. Como sea, deja de mirarme así y simplemente… vámonos, te digo el camino.

Yūsuke suspiró resignado y simplemente se levantó, alejándose de la casa de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, ni un solo paso se escuchó y si alguien hubiese pasado por allí no habría visto a Yūsuke cargando a Flowey.

—Hey… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yūsuke mirando a Flowey, quien de alguna forma, ahora parecía más serio que antes.

—Tú solo camina.

Y como siempre, Yūsuke simplemente guardó prudente silencio.

* * *

✾ _Flowey es un Ranúnculo, estas flores disfrutan más del frío que del calor.  
_ ✾ _Red es propiedad de Taxiderby y es una enemiga en el simulador Unitale, puede verse en Youtube._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera, creo que es el que más acción ha tenido, ¡pero no se quedará aquí! Espero que les guste, aunque no lo crean, Amabilidad es el arco con más peleas hasta ahora y durante un tiempo. Por cierto, muchos me han estado pidiendo Asgoriel (y en su lugar puse Soriel, lol, me disculpo, pero era necesaria esa charla), lo cual me permite decirles: Habrá Asgoriel... si ustedes quieren. En la página del fic (link en mi perfil) pondré un link a futuro de una encuesta acerca de qué shipp desean, Soriel o Asgoriel, ¡yo les avisaré cuando ponga el link! Y hablando del la página de Tumblr, también hay un dibujo de Frisk, Flowey, Kouhei, Monster Kid, Feli y Rose allí, ¡espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _ **spark297:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto Kouhei, la inclusión de Red y espero que te haya gustado también la aparición de Chara, ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Vaasxzs123:** Sí, muchos adivinaron, al parecer, Red es más famosa de lo que esperaba, ¡me alegra! Así no tengo que contar toooda su historia. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y estabas en lo correcto, ¡no será la única aparición de Red en el fic, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos!_

 _ **Anto12:** Oh cielos, me encantaría saber quién crees que es, si se puede saber, claro, aunque no confirmaré si es esa persona o no, ¡aun así, espero que cuando llegue su turno les agrade a todos! Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Hola! Y sí, sí podía, ¿debía? No. Pero dejar en suspenso es genial, muajajaja (?). Vale, no, aunque saber que el suspenso les dolió tanto me llena con determinación (?). Mettaton será importante para proteger a Frisk, aunque sea un robot diva y ame la farándula, es el que (si te das cuenta) tiene más cordura que todos los otros, sería genial para cuidar a Frisk, considerando que es un robot súper genial casi indestructible, si destruyes su cuerpo, aún es un fantasma inmortal, kaboom, best guardian ever. Lamentablemente, Mettaton tiene que ocuparse de muchas cosas para que sus fans no sospechen de nada, si él no está con Frisk en estos momentos es por una razón, que verán posiblemente en unos capítulos (si no es en el próximo). Aunque tienes razón, habría sido mucho más sencillo de esa forma, pero, amabilidad también es un concepto muy ambiguo y no todos los humanos son amables, en sus mentes (sí, no les funcionan muy bien) si los humanos eran impulsados a ser amables, entonces sería más fácil encontrar a amabilidad... obvio, salió en error, pero no es como si ahora el concurso pudiese echarse para atrás.  
Flowey tiene problemas, muchos problemas internos, aún ve a Toriel como "mamá" y a Asgore como "papá", pero los ve como los padres de Asriel y él, según, no es Asriel es Flowey la flor, aunque claro, ya sabemos que las cosas no funcionan así por más que Flowey quiera negarlo.  
¡Me hace muy feliz que gustes de Rose! La niña es lo más bizarro que me ha salido del fic, cuando hable más a profundidad de ella en un futuro, les explicaré qué demonios pasó por mi cabeza a la hora de hacerla XD. Y santo cielo, me gusta que tengas esa perspectiva de ella, te agradezco tus palabras.  
En cuanto a Helena... hablaremos de eso en unos capítulos o arcos más adelante XD  
El fantasma... es uno de los pesonajes que creo que más me ha gustado hacer, porque, básicamente, es como súper desinteresado, no a nivel Sans (plz, a Sans nadie le gana), pero sí tiene unos cuantos secretos que quiero ver qué cara pondrán todos cuando los descubran.  
Y el final. (Estoy respondiendo todo tu comentario por orden, es largo y adoro los comentarios largos XD)  
¡SEP! Chara anda suelta/o, o bueno, anduvo sin correa por un rato, aunque no hubo ningún muerto (por el momento), y sí, se refería a la ruta Genocida, con esto, para Frisk se le hará mucho más difícil hacer amistad con Red (vamos, que casi la mata por no decir que la amenazó con sacarle los ojos). Y... todavía no pasa lo de los barrios bajos, eso es en la segunda parte (imagínate, este capítulo tiene como 11.000 palabras y ni siquiera llego a lo que quería llegar).  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y por disfrutar/odiar mi final lleno de suspenso! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

 _ **Lady'z Phantom:** ¡Hola! Gracias por fijarte en nuestro fantasma/no-fantasma, acepto teorías sobre si está vivo o muerto (?) (Amo las teorías)  
Descuida, si hay algo que puedo spoilear es que Helena no es para nada Valentía, tú lo dijiste, es muy tímida y algo cobarde, Valentía no puede mostrar cobardía. Héctor... bueno, no diré nada, quiero que lo imaginen todo XD.  
¡Integridad creo que será un arco lleno de sorpresas e incluso, creo que es el más largo! Por no decir que es el penúltimo, si todo sale bien. Es que vamos, Integridad es un término muy complicado, merece unos capítulos de explicación XD. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y también creo que va a durar un largo tiempo el fic, así que, estaremos todos juntos durante este proceso y me hace feliz que cuente contigo para ello.  
Asgore es... bueno, fácil de describir, lo diré en cuatro palabras: UN. TERRÓN. DE. AZÚCAR. ¡Amo a ese hombre! Y merece felicidad, cuando me centre más en hablar de los monstruos (que estoy empezando a trabajar en ello) verás que le daré un poco de amor al señor esponjoso, cielos, que se lo merece.  
¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que te haya despejado algunas dudas (o creado otras), ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **gamerkiller:** YES, Red. Y sólo el tiempo dirá si tiene un papel más importante en el futuro, me alegra que sea tu personaje favorito, a decir verdad, es mi personaje favorito del Unilate también XD. ¡Y espero que te guste el fantasma/no-fantasma/estado-de-vida-no-identificado. Toriel se entera=muerte de cuatro personajes importantes.  
¡Y las preguntas! Soy de Colombia :D. Lo de los AU... me gustan, peeeero, no es algo que vaya a meter en Soultale, no por ahora al menos, quizás en un evento a futuro pero solamente evento para celebrar X cosa, creo que el fic perdería fuerza si Sans de repente se encuentra con 20 versiones alternativas de él y al menos unas 5 quieran destruir el mundo, ya sabes, cosas de AUS. ¡Sip! Ya hay un dibujo de Rose y de Feli en el tumblr, bueno, básicamente, es un dibujo de los cuatro amigos (iba a hacer al niño gato, pero vamos, los gatos son muy complicados de dibujar).  
¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Espero te haya gustado el súper capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **DannaLaGardevoir:** Yep, era Red. Adórame (?). Bromeo XD, ¡me alegra que te guste Red! Es un personaje adorable que definitivamente quería agregar. ¡Me alegra que sospeches entre ellos dos, porque efectivamente, uno de los dos tiene el alma de la amabilidad! Me alegra que te haga esperar, aunque me disculpo porque esta espera ha sido un poco más larga que las anteriores, los súper capítulos tienen la culpa. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar ¡y nos leemos!~_

 _ **Nathy Dreemur:** ¡Hola! He explicado lo que pasará con el Asgoriel, pero obviamente, como es mi shipp favorito, tendrá sus momentos clave en el fic, ya lo definitivo lo eligen ustedes, espero te haya gustado el capítulo (y chócalas por el amor al Asgoriel, la verdad, también he tratado de encontrar algún fic Asgoriel, pero los que he hallado... no son muy buenos o son casi inexistentes). ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Guest:** (Zard, ¿eres tú? Si no lo eres, lo siento, lectora Guest, es que me recordaste a Zard). ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, Mettaton ciertamente es la prudencia hecha un... robot (?). Las galletas siempre son buenas, aunque creo que Rose y Monster Kid ya se las robaron todas (?). ¡SIP! ¡He visto Madoka Mágica! ¡Gracias a ese anime aprendí que todo siempre puede salir peor! (Y oh, cielos, eso sería tan épico).  
¡Gracias por la recomendación! Leeré la canción y veré si me da inspiración para capítulos futuros. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario! ¡Nos leemos!  
_

 _ **Afromario:** ¡Hola! Descuida, no tienes que pedírmelo de por favor, ¡amo el Asgoriel! Es mi shipp OTP #2 de todo Undertale (el número uno es el Charasriel), ¡Y si encuentras el nombre de ese fic por favor, mándamelo! Necesito un poco de mi OTP XD  
Y sí, he metido a Red, la verdad, estaba programada para el arco de Kouhei, pero al final, decidí ponerla en Amabilidad por distintas razones, en cuanto a cual de los dos es Amabilidad... lo veremos en capítulos futuros (?). ¡Gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes, adoro los reviews en todo momento (?), ¡nos leemos, espero te haya gustado el capítulo!_

* * *

✾ **Capítulo siguiente: ¡Peligro! ¡Fantasma al rescate! (Parte 2/Capítulo XXII,2)** _  
_


	24. (4) ¡Peligro! ¡Fantasma al rescate! 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero compenso eso con un capítulo largo (?). Les agradezco a todos por los comentarios y el apoyo, ¡nos acercamos a las fiestas navideñas! Veré si me animo a hacer algo para celebrar, ¡espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **SoulTale  
Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXII,2**  
 **¡Peligro! ¡Fantasma al rescate!**  
—✾—✾—✾—

—¡Bienvenidos todos a la inauguración del más grande y asombroso parque de diversiones de todo el área de Ebott! ¡El parque de diversiones MTT!

El robot saludaba a todos sus fans desde el escenario más enorme y brillante que muchos niños habían visto en sus vidas, detrás de él, se levantaba toda la estructura de un parque de diversiones asombroso, brillante y lleno de atracciones que prometían adrenalina y diversión. Frisk sonreía con emoción y Flowey (quién estaba en su mochila) miraba sorprendido todo el escenario, pues si bien los juegos se veían espeluznantemente peligrosos y emocionantes, los fuegos artificiales que siguieron a las palabras de Mettaton hicieron deslumbrar el show.

—Mientras yo hago la fila para comprar las boletas pueden ir paseándose y decidiendo los juegos a los que nos subiremos primero —propuso Acedera observando su cartera y contando el dinero del que disponía, llevaba una gabardina de color caramelo, botas grandes y un gorro de lana blanco.

—me gusta la idea —dijo Sans levantando un dedo pulgar de forma perezosa, vestido con su ropa de siempre, cambiando el hecho de que ahora tenía guantes de lana cubriéndole las manos—, por cierto, ten, chico, por si de pronto te cobran más por el yerbajo.

Sans le entregó unos cuantos billetes arrugados, unos que ella tomó con toda tranquilidad y desdobló asintiendo. —Gracias.

—Espera, espera, ¡espera! —dijo Flowey saliendo de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que estaban empezando a repartir dinero para entrar—. ¿No que iban a ir a unas tutorías?

—Eh… sí, estamos en las tutorías —asintió Acedera parpadeando sorprendida por la repentina interrupción de la flor.

Esta vez fue Frisk quién les miró con confusión, al principio había creído que estaban en una salida común para disfrutar de la inauguración del parque de Mettaton.

—Oh, ya abrieron la boletería —dijo Acedera de repente—, nos vemos en unos minutos, en la montaña rusa, ¿está bien?

Sans levantó el pulgar nuevamente y ella asintió mientras se marchaba a hacer la enorme fila, una enorme fila que no parecía avanzar, Frisk se preocupó un poco por Acedera, al parecer iba a tener que estar por un buen rato parada, pero no parecía como si eso le preocupara, después de todo, sacó de su bolso un pequeño libro y empezó a ojearlo, era un libro de… ¿chistes?

—heh, le pone empeño a las clases —dijo Sans con gracia y un poco de orgullo mientras tomaba a Frisk del hombro—, ¿vamos? tenemos tiempo de sobra para ver el lugar.

 _"_ _¿Así son todas sus tutorías?"_ preguntó Frisk con curiosidad.

—nah, depende de la clase, si es historia vamos al museo, si es biología al zoológico o a un jardín botánico, lugares que vayan con el estilo de la clase, ya sabes, educación práctica —dijo guiñándole un ojo, Frisk sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza como si entendiera.

—Suena más a que no hacen nada, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver un parque de juegos con clase? —preguntó Flowey casi burlándose de Sans.

—heh, ya lo verás, yerbajo —dijo el esqueleto tranquilamente—. bueno, chaval, puedes ir apuntando las cosas a las que te gustaría montar, ya haré yo mi propia lista también.

El parque era realmente asombroso, estaba muy bien hecho y el rostro de Mettaton estaba por todos lados, como de costumbre, pero sin llegar a ser atosigarle, por lo que Flowey no se quejó de ello demasiado. Había toda clase de juegos, desde videojuegos hasta atracciones, shows a específicas horas y también juegos de velocidad extrema, carros chocones, carrusel, etc.

Frisk lucía realmente feliz, era la primera vez que estaba en un parque de diversiones tan grande y con amigos, pensaba en cuales juegos quería subir primero y a cuales dejaría para el final, incluso pensaba en cuáles les habría gustado a Papyrus y Undyne subir, seguramente se emocionarían con los carros chocones y Alphys con el juego de Project DIVA que había en la sala de videojuegos, incluso Toriel podría disfrutar de la rueda de la fortuna y Asgore de…

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta estaba pensando en su familia, la misma familia que no había visto reunida por tanto tiempo y que empezaba a creer que no veía junta para navidad. Su segunda navidad después de que por fin le adoptaran y al parecer, no iba a tener a toda su familia reunida. Por alguna razón se sintió un poco triste, fue un momento pequeño en el que bajó la cabeza y entró en ese estado de meditación que solamente conseguía deprimirle. Flowey le vio de reojo, dándose cuenta de ello y frunció el ceño.

Había conseguido despistar todas las preguntas que le habían hecho sobre qué había ocurrido en el pasillo el día del ataque, alegando siempre que estuvo en el casillero y no vio nada. Si le creyeron o no daba igual, se mantendría firme en su palabra.

No podía decirle a nadie lo que había ocurrido, mucho menos a Sans, si bien todos lo tomarían como algo preocupante y quizás peligroso, Sans sabía perfectamente el daño que podría causar Chara a todos y todo. No dejaría en paz a Frisk ni un solo minuto. Puede que no supiera muchas cosas de Sans, pero algo que sabía perfectamente era que el esqueleto no era tan piadoso como su hermano. Sans era más desconfiado e incluso más rencoroso.

Pero aun así, no sabía qué hacer, estaba prácticamente solo en ello y Yūsuke no contaba, el humano aunque sabía mucho, no sabía nada sobre Chara, los reinicios y demás. ¿Por qué no contarlo todo? Kouhei siempre le insistía diciendo que debía decirle todo a Frisk, él siempre lo callaba diciéndole que entonces, debía ser él mismo el que debería abrir la boca, pero, igual que el niño, Flowey tenía sus razones para callar. De alguna forma por alguna razón, no quería que todo por lo que Frisk había trabajado se echara al caño solamente por un… imprevisto.

Podría decirse que todo eso lo hacía por el bienestar de Frisk (aunque se esmerara por negarlo), pero, Frisk no parecía mejor, parecía que de una forma u otra, sabiendo o ignorando iba a ser infeliz. ¿Por qué?

—hey, chaval, vamos al mirador —dijo Sans mientras caminaba hasta donde dicho mirador se encontraba, quedando los tres frente a un ascensor.

Frisk le miró con curiosidad. _"¿Para ver todo mejor?"._

—no, para que _eleves_ los ánimos —respondió el esqueleto con una sonrisa tranquila, Flowey gruñó y Frisk rió un poco, pero su risa se apagó volviéndose una triste sonrisa de vergüenza—. vamos, no es momento de poner caras largas, vamos a divertirnos hoy, ¿no es así?

 _"_ _Me preguntaba si mamá estaría conmigo para Navidad"_ explicó Frisk esforzándose por sonreír.

—ah, claro, tori estará allí, no se lo perdería por nada —asintió Sans normalmente mientras entraban al elevador; no mentía, pues Toriel se lo había informado—, si lo que te preocupa es que no estemos todos juntos entonces todo está bien, paps no tiene pensado faltar, undyne y alphys ya están planeando decorar nuestra casa para la fecha y robo-diva, el rey y napsta están abriendo un hueco en su agenda para venir a celebrar. será una noche _monstruosa._

Despeinó a Frisk con afecto, consiguiendo que el humor de Frisk mejorara, de alguna forma se sentía mejor, aunque supiese que aún había cosas por las que preocuparse.

—No puedo creer que los humanos se pongan tan sentimentales en estas fechas —bufó Flowey, recordando sus anteriores charlas con Yūsuke sobre la Navidad.

Una vez se abrió el elevador frente a ellos vieron el enorme parque en todo su esplendor, Frisk se acercó lentamente a la enorme ventana de cristal que servía de seguridad para que nadie se cayera, era sorprendente, se observaba todo el parque e incluso más lejos, el monte Ebott se veía desde ahí, también observaban la enorme fila de taquillas y pudieron distinguir a Acedera que estaba casi por la mitad, toda una hazaña considerando que la fila auguraba que estaría como mínimo dos horas esperando.

—frisk, me gustaría preguntarte algo, si no te molesta —dijo Sans llamando su atención, Frisk asintió mirándole, Flowey también estaba atento y mortalmente serio—. esa cosa del pasillo, ¿recuerdas qué pasó? no quiero alarmarte, pero parece que algo extraño le pasó a tu alma en esos momentos.

Si Flowey no fuera una flor, se habría puesto pálido. ¿Acaso Sans estaba hablando descuidadamente de su investigación de las almas? Frisk podría sospechar algo, pero al esqueleto parecía darle igual, además, sus palabras acababan de confirmarle que no había conseguido despistarle tan bien como había pensado, al parecer, el evento del pasillo seguía intrigando a Sans, algo que para Flowey era nefasto.

 _"_ _No, lo siento, no recuerdo nada, siempre que lo intento duele"_ luego se puso una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el pecho.

Sans le miró asintiendo.

—comprendo, no quiero que te fuerces, chaval, pero, ¿puedes mostrarme tu alma?

—¿Para qué quieres ver su alma? —preguntó Flowey molesto, pedirle a un humano que te mostrara su alma era sinónimo de pedirle que te dejara asesinarle.

—checar su estado, ya sabes, mejor prevenir que _perder un pétalo_ —le guiñó el ojo a Flowey y la flor abrió los ojos indignado.

—¡Maldito saco de huesos, fue por tu culpa! —gritó molesto.

Frisk miró a Flowey y luego a Sans con una ceja enarcada, preguntando qué era eso de que la pérdida del pétalo de Flowey había sido obra de Sans, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de hablar de ello, es más, Sans le miraba fijamente esperando que le mostrara su alma.

Flowey definitivamente se habría negado, ningún humano debería mostrarle tan abiertamente su alma a un monstruo, pero claro, Frisk confiaba totalmente en el señor "mal rato", así que sin ningún problema extendió sus manos en un ademán de tratar mostrar su alma… pero nada pasó.

—¿todo bien? —preguntó Sans.

Frisk tragó, intentó de nuevo un par de veces con más fuerte y finalmente, respirando agitadamente por el cansancio, negó con la cabeza.

 _"No puedo sacarla"._

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Es tu alma, ¿no? —preguntó Flowey casi alterado, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

 _"Sí, pero no puedo"._

—descuida, no te fuerces —interrumpió Sans—. ¿me dejas intentar?

El esqueleto extendía una mano, le preguntaba si le permitía meterle en una pelea. Frisk asintió con un poco de bruma, antes había podido sacar su alma por su propia cuenta, ¿por qué ya no podía?

Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, tomando por sorpresa a Frisk, encontrándose con el menú y un mensaje sencillo: _[*Sans.]_

Por alguna razón había esperado otro mensaje.

Su alma por fin estaba fuera, aliviándole, pero no contentando a Sans. El esqueleto observó tranquilamente el alma de Frisk sin tocarla, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de lastimarla accidentalmente. Todo parecía en orden, su color, no había quebraduras, no había oscuridad, Flowey notó eso también y era extrañamente sospechoso, ¿cómo podía su alma seguir tan… pura si Chara había estado manipulándole últimamente?

—todo en orden —dijo Sans alejándose de Frisk, perdonándole.

Frisk oprimió su botón de **[PIEDAD]** devolviendo todo a su alrededor a la normalidad.

—Aún hay que ver por qué no puedes sacar tu alma a voluntad —comentó Flowey con seriedad, como si le dijese que no lo olvidara. Frisk asintió.

—quizás sea el estrés, yo estaría estresado con tanto trabajo en la _columna vertebral_ —Sans guiñó un ojo y con eso consiguió deshacer el tenso ambiente, su idea no era hacer que Frisk la pasara mal ese día pensando en cosas que le afectarían, ese día, Frisk iba a divertirse.

.-

—…la cosa de allí que da vueltas es como un péndulo, el recorrido que hace desde el punto que inicia hasta que termina se llama oscilación y el tiempo que tarda en hacer una oscilación se llama periodo, ¿lo entiendes? —Sans miró a Acedera.

Ella anotaba un par de cosas en una libreta y miraba las atracciones con seriedad, luego miró a Sans con una sonrisa.

—Sí, entendí, muchas gracias.

—bien, eso fue todo por hoy, vamos a comer algo —les preguntó Sans mirando a su alrededor tranquilamente.

Frisk y Flowey entendieron entonces cómo era la mecánica de las tutorías de Acedera mientras veían a los mayores ir a la cafetería a elegir algo de beber casi como si fuese mecánico, Sans le explicaba a Acedera con cosas fáciles y prácticas, le enseñaba cómo las cosas que aprendía se aplicaban en la vida real, luego cuando ella entendía terminaban las clases bebiendo algo, al parecer, era rutina, después de todo ella compró unas bebidas y sacó de su bolso una botella de kétchup para Sans (ya que no las vendían en la cafetería del parque de diversiones).

—Aquí tienes, Frisk —dijo la chica extendiéndole con una sonrisa un té frío y una botella de agua fresca—. Para ti y para Flowey. Espero que no se hayan aburrido.

—Fue horrible —dijo Flowey simplemente para molestar.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y miró a Acedera sonriente, levantando sus dedos pulgares, claramente le había fascinado ver a Sans como un maestro tan didáctico y había aprendido un montón ese día sobre física y sus movimientos. Sabía que Sans era inteligente (sus libros de física cuántica y el laboratorio le daban pistas) pero no que era tan buen maestro.

 _"_ _Eso fue genial"_ le señaló a Sans con emoción.

—No lo halagues demasiado que se le sube a la…

—¿ _médula_? —preguntó Sans a punto de reír.

Frisk se rió con el esqueleto, Flowey los miró con ira y Acedera confundida, al parecer, la humana todavía no captaba del todo los chistes de Sans.

—nah, gracias, chaval, sé que soy _sansástico_ —Frisk rió nuevamente y esta vez Acedera sonrió un poco.

—Ya está, ¿a dónde quieren subir primero? —preguntó la chica de buen humor mientras caminaba donde se encontraban los juegos.

Sans miró a Frisk y Flowey rodó los ojos, le estaban dejando decidir primero. Sin pensárselo demasiado, Frisk señaló una enorme estructura que no estaba muy lejos de allí: la montaña rusa.

.-

Días, había necesitado de días para poder recuperarse al menos de forma parcial. No entendía por qué nadie la recordaba ni entendía por qué todos creían ciegamente en la persona que les había hecho tanto daño, incluso la señorita Undyne la había despreciado.

En ningún momento Red dejó de ver a Frisk, era un peligro para los monstruos, entre todos los humanos, Frisk era quién representaba una fuerte amenaza para todo el mundo que ella conocía, para todos sus amigos, para todos aquellos que ella juró proteger. Ahora mismo todos ellos estaba cegados, de seguro había hecho alguna sucia jugarreta para hacer que todos estuviesen bajo su encanto, de eso estaba segura, de otra forma, no entendía cómo los monstruos podían andar tan campantes cerca de los humanos, cómo incluso su rey parecía querer llegar a un acuerdo con ellos después de todo lo que les habían hecho.

Red no iba a permitir que sus amigos resultasen heridos, acabaría con los humanos, empezando por la persona que la amenazó con un cuchillo con una sonrisa sádica.

Desde el mirador se encontraba la chica de caperuza, viendo todo con seriedad, observaba a Frisk caminando entre una humana joven y uno de los hermanos esqueleto de Snowdin, la flor parlante estaba en su espalda, todos reían menos el último.

—Escoria humana —murmuró con rencor.

Ese día iba a acabarlo todo, ahora que no le vigilaba la guardia real, ahora que Undyne no estaba cerca, ahora que el practicante de su capitana (Papyrus) no le vigilaba, en ese momento donde ni la reina, ni el rey, ni Mettaton, ni los niños monstruos le cuidaban. Justo cuando solamente tenía como guardianes a una insípida humana, el monstruo más flojo de todo el subsuelo y una flor.

Arreglaría cuentas.

Red desapareció en el aire, siendo ignorada por todos los humanos que estaban observando maravillados el paisaje, excepto uno. Alguien que tenía las manos escondidas en su sudadera y como Red, era ignorado por todos, había observado y escuchado a Red sin haber sido descubierto y ahora veía cómo monstruos blancos y amorfos empezaban a llenar el parque.

—Mierda… —murmuró mientras salía corriendo por las escaleras, sabiendo que el elevador sería demasiado lento.

.-

—Solo dos por cabina —dijo el encargado humano con voz monótona.

—No pienso ir con ninguno de ustedes —informó Flowey mirando a Sans y Acedera.

Frisk miró a ambos con una sonrisa, casi disculpándose por la actitud de Flowey, Sans se encogió de hombros y Acedera sonrió de vuelta descuidadamente.

—Disculpe la pregunta, no te ofendas, Flowey —pidió Acedera mirando a la flor y luego al encargado—. ¿Pero las flores cuentan cómo persona?

—pf… ja, ja, ja, ja —se rió Sans ante la pregunta de la humana, Flowey la miró como si le hubiese insultado y Frisk tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír con Sans.

—¡¿Me estás contando como un objeto, mocosa zombi pedófila?! —gritó Flowey molesto.

—Nunca dije que fueras un objeto —dijo la chica con paciencia.

—¿pedófila? —preguntó Sans mirándola con curiosidad, ella hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se pasó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja— no sabía que _caías_ por los menores.

—Es… solamente una expresión, no le hagas caso, por favor —pidió carraspeando.

—como digas, _pedo por favor_ no te enojes —Sans guiñó un ojo y Acedera suspiró, agradeciendo por primera vez no poder comprender los juegos de palabras de Sans.

—Bueno, ¿van a subir o no? Están obstaculizando la fila —dijo el encargado con aburrimiento—. La flor cuenta como persona, habla y tiene consciencia así que sí. La política y reglas del lugar ha cambiado mucho desde que los monstruos llegaron a la superficie —aclaró como quitándose de encima toda culpa, y era comprensible, los monstruos venían en todos los tamaños y razas.

Acedera esa vez quiso protestar, sabiendo que si Flowey subía con Frisk (que iba a subir con Frisk porque nadie era capaz de aguantar sus chillidos de enojo) ella tendría que aguantar todo el diccionario de chistes con la pedofilia que Sans estaba pensando en ese mismo momento, pero cuando quiso decir algo, solamente vio que Frisk y Flowey ya habían subido y Sans la esperaba en la cabina.

—no te preocupes, chico, no le diré nada a la policía, si no saben no es ilegal —comentó en broma.

—No soy una pedófila —suspiró ella sentándose frente al esqueleto.

La relación de Sans y Acedera era extraña pero estable, ella lo respetaba como tutor y él a ella como su objeto de chistes y risas, aunque admitía que era la estudiante más graciosa que jamás había tenido. Básicamente, las tutorías eran agradables, aunque ella continuaba incómoda con su tutor, Sans ya era muy consciente de la pequeña fobia que ella le tenía a los esqueletos, razón por la cual nunca la presionaba para que ella se le acercara o le tomara de la mano, cosa que ella agradecía en silencio.

—¿Hablaste con Frisk? —preguntó la chica sabiendo ya que Sans había querido tener un tiempo a solas con Frisk para hablar un poco.

—sep, todo en orden —asintió Sans—, aunque me preocupa más tu interés en frisk, a tori no le gustará saber que te gusta asaltar cunas…

—¡Que no soy una pedófila! —exclamó ella avergonzada, consiguiendo solamente que Sans se riera— Lo digo en serio… has estado algo serio últimamente, Sans.

—¿ambos estamos serios entonces? ¿qué _sería?_ —comentó el esqueleto jocosamente.

—Sans —Acedera cerró los ojos inhalando y luego lo miró severamente—, no quiero sonar entrometida ni mucho menos, pero me preocupa Frisk y sé que a ti también, ¿puedo saber de qué fue lo que hablaron?

—no es algo importante —dijo el esqueleto restándole importancia.

—Y algo poco importante te tiene tan preocupado —repuso Acedera suavemente, con una mirada indescifrable.

Sans rió un poco. —¿quién te dijo que estaba preocupado?

—Las personas que vivimos preocupadas por todo sabemos reconocer la preocupación en los demás, como un mentiroso sabe identificar cuando le están mintiendo —Acedera miró a Sans por un momento y luego suspiró—. Lo siento, no quería molestar.

—no molestas, pero sí tienes ideas extrañas —respondió Sans aún de buen humor—, pero hablo en serio, chico, no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme, ni yo, ni tú, ni Frisk. así que, hablemos mejor de tus gustos, ¿en serio te gustan los menores?

—Que no —dijo ella severamente, Sans la siguió mirando como si de verdad esperara una repuesta, ella parpadeó un par de veces y se irguió—, hablo en serio.

—yo no, señorita _Aceriedad_.

A ella le tomó un par de segundos procesar las palabras de Sans, antes de sonreír y reír un poco, suspirando y negando con la cabeza, a esas alturas debería saber que con Sans no podía mantener una conversación sin ninguna broma o chiste. Aun así, agradecía que fuese así, de otra forma, solamente estaría sumida en un silencio incómodo del cual no sabría salir por culpa de sus obsoletas habilidades sociales.

Suspiró calmándose, Sans reía también con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese a punto de dormirse. Entonces, ella con disimulo miró por las ventanas a las cabinas buscando a Frisk, le encontró a dos cabinas de distancia, debajo de ellos, casi en el suelo, hablaba con Frisk mientras reía y la flor gritaba, pero no parecía como si pelearan. Estaban bien, eso la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

Tenía sus razones para creer que Frisk estaba en problemas, llámese sexto sentido, cuando Sans le propuso llevar a Frisk por fin a su tutoría para que pasara un buen rato empezó a sospechar que quizás Frisk no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar, porque ella también lo había notado en sus visitas, Frisk no se veía tan feliz como normalmente lo estaba, se veía como si tuviese un enorme peso sobre los hombros o algo le preocupara en exceso; pensó que se trataría de la falta de su madre y demás amigos y familia, pero con las intervenciones de Sans empezaba a dudar de aquello.

Es más, ni siquiera debieron haber ido ese día al parque de diversiones, las clases ese día iban a ser en el lago congelado del parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa del esqueleto, ella lo recordaba perfectamente pero no había dicho nada porque sencillamente no quería incordiar a Sans o alguno de sus planes. Pero, no podía evitar pensar que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Y justo cuando pensaba en ello, la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver que la atracción no se movía, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Sans, él ya estaba dormido, luego miró a Frisk y Flowey, Frisk miraba a todos lados con confusión y hablaba con Flowey, luego se levantó para mirar por la ventana qué estaba ocurriendo. Ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, hasta que sintió cómo el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y todo se tambaleaba.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra una ventana y luego cayó sobre su brazo al suelo, exclamó un quejido de dolor y trató de levantarse, vio a Sans, él apenas había sido movido de su lugar y ahora miraba perezosamente a su alrededor.

—¿qué paso? —preguntó él casi bostezando— hey, chico, hay mejores lugares para tomar una siesta.

Pero antes de que pudiese responderle, Acedera observó con terror algo que empezaba a subir por su cabina, tapando las ventanas y golpeándolas con deseos de entrar. Era el monstruo de la biblioteca.

—Sans… ¡Sans, cuidado! —gritó en cuanto vio que el vidrio empezaba a ceder, rompiéndose.

Lo que hizo el esqueleto no se lo esperó, Sans con una agilidad no propia de él se lanzó sobre Acedera y la tomó de la muñeca, ella sintió una extraña sensación, no fue vacío, no fue mareo, fue _algo más_ que no supo describir, luego, se sintió totalmente perdida cuando se vio en frente de la rueda de la fortuna, fuera de la cabina en mitad de una multitud curiosa que veía cómo una serie de monstruos amorfos y blancos se subían a la estructura.

Ella pensó inmediatamente en Frisk, ese monstruo parecía que iba directamente a comerle y justamente todos los monstruos blancos estaban yendo hasta donde se encontraba su cabina, ya ni siquiera se veía ni a Frisk ni a Flowey en las ventanas.

—espera aquí —dijo Sans sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Y entonces desapareció, ella quedó anonadada no sabía cómo de repente una salida normal de estudio se había convertido en un caos. Segundos después, Sans apareció nuevamente, solo y al parecer alterado.

—¿Dónde están Frisk y Flowey? —preguntó Acedera empezando a temblar.

Sans miró a todos lados y luego a la humana con seriedad.

—chico, necesito que llames a undyne y a paps, luego, vete a tu casa, ¿entendido? y no salgas de allí, yo te llamaré cuando sea seguro.

No la dejó protestar, pues desapareció nuevamente. Acedera se quedó confundida y espantada, pero dentro de ese espanto consiguió calmarse un poco, buscó su celular en su bolso y buscó en su lista de contactos a Papyrus, no tenía el número de Undyne así que tendría que pedirle al esqueleto que la llamara. Y lo llamó mientras corría en dirección a su hogar, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

.-

Flowey fue el primero en notar a los monstruos que empezaban a acercarse a la rueda de la fortuna a buscar a Frisk, los vio subir de cabina en cabina lenta y sigilosamente, fue esa rapidez con la que se dio cuenta que salvó a Frisk… bueno, también fue Yūsuke, pero esos eran detalles menores.

Afortunadamente su cabina estaba más cerca del suelo y era la última en la que los bichos habían pensado en buscar. A penas Flowey mencionó a los bichos blancos, Frisk le agarró en la mochila y saltó de la cabina, tenía la seguridad de que Sans y Acedera estarían bien, Sans podía ser muy flojo, pero podía teletransportarse y jamás dejaría a Acedera sola, además, los monstruos querían su alma, si no estaba allí, dejarían a los demás en paz, ¿no?

Salió corriendo y pocos de los bichos que se dieron cuenta de ello les siguieron. La multitud se abría para ellos y Frisk agradecía eso, era más fácil correr y de esa forma las personas no resultaban heridas por culpa de las bestias.

Consiguió salir del parque, escuchó explosiones de fondo y creyó escuchar la voz de Mettaton cuando le agarraron de repente de la maleta donde llevaba a Flowey y le jalaron con brusquedad a un callejón. Le cubrieron la boca y los monstruos pasaron frente al callejón si siquiera notarles.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Flowey estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero se calló en cuando vio a la persona que los había salvado— Ugh. ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, fantasma idiota!

—¿Yūsuke? —preguntó Frisk con tanta sorpresa que incluso se le olvidó que le avergonzaba hablar en público.

El fantasma de la clase 2-B estaba sosteniéndole por los hombros mientras miraba disimuladamente fuera del callejón, tenía puesta su capucha y se veía algo pálido, también respiraba agitadamente, ¿quizás había corrido demasiado hasta por fin poderles alcanzar?

—Tenemos que irnos, la chica de caperuza anda cerca —dijo Yūsuke tomando a Frisk de la mano y adentrándose al oscuro callejón.

—¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? —preguntó Frisk torpemente mientras Yūsuke le jalaba, guiándole por un extraño laberinto de callejones que empezaban a ser más oscuros y feos a medida que avanzaban.

—Flowey me pidió que te cuidara, eso hago —explicó Yūsuke sin complicarse demasiado—. Por cierto, hola.

Frisk miró a Flowey con sorpresa, pero Flowey no le miró de vuelta, fingió que no se percataba de la sorpresa de Frisk a la hora de preocuparse tanto por su bienestar, ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, en ese momento no estaban para discusiones. Frisk lo comprendió, así que solamente miró a Yūsuke.

—¿A dó-dónde…?

—Mi casa —respondió el chico ahorrándole a Frisk el tener que hablar—, dudo que los puedan encontrar allí.

—¿Tienes una casa? —preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja— ¿No vives en la escuela?

Yūsuke suspiró antes de contestar.

—El hecho de que me quede hasta tarde no significa que duerma allí —respondió Yūsuke con su usual tono de cansancio, luego, soltó la mano de Frisk y le miró fijamente—. Flowey, escóndete del todo en su maleta, debes agarrarte de mí sudadera para no perderte, si vamos de la mano entonces vamos a resaltar y no quieren eso, ¿entendido? Bajo ningún motivo debes soltarte.

Ambos asintieron sin decir demasiado, Yūsuke lo había dicho con tanta seriedad y firmeza que no les dio campo a discusiones. Con esto, Yūsuke se quitó su capucha, esperó a que Frisk le tomara del borde de la sudadera y empezó a caminar.

Frisk se sorprendió y no llegó a comprender cómo pasando por un par de callejones habían llegado a uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad Ebott.

Se sentía como si fuese un pequeño ratón entre gatos hambrientos, además de que las preguntas no dejaban de acumularse en su cabeza y aún tenía un leve temblor en los pies, preocupándose por saber si esos monstruos les habían seguido o se habían quedado en el parque con Sans, Acedera y todos los otros humanos y monstruos que estaban ese día en la inauguración del parque. ¿Cómo de repente ese día tan prometedor se había vuelto un caos?

—¡Hey, déjame!

—¡Ah!

Frisk volteó al escuchar la voz de Flowey, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a un joven de aproximadamente su edad sacando la mano en su mochila con una expresión de dolor, era claro que le había intentado robar y Flowey le había mordido en cuanto metió la mano a la mochila. Inmediatamente Frisk soltó el agarre de Yūsuke y abrazó su mochila, mirando seriamente al ladrón, que, al no encontrar nada y verse descubierto, salió corriendo perdiéndose entre una multitud de personas que empezaban a caminar por la plaza.

Todos llevaban ropas desalineadas y viejas, era claro que las personas que vivían allí y se estaban paseando por el lugar eran pobres, había uno que otro vago con harapos y varios niños sucios, todos llevaban abrigos baratos de lana y bufandas gastadas que bien podían ser trapos. Frisk miró con preocupación a su alrededor, jamás había sido tan consciente de la pobreza de las personas como lo hizo en ese momento, se quedó simplemente de pie mirando a todos lados con perplejidad, observando cada detalle, cada persona que iba a hacer las compras o que mendigaba por ahí.

—¡Frisk! ¡¿Dónde está Yūsuke?! —gritó Flowey sacando su cabeza de la mochila, aterrado al verse entre una multitud lejos del chico fantasma.

Y Frisk cayó en cuenta que efectivamente, había soltado a Yūsuke y que le había perdido de vista. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarle, pero era inútil, por más que lo intentara habían muchas personas como para poder identificarlo. Estaban solos en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y posiblemente uno de los más peligrosos.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Búscalo!

—Si me muevo no me podrá encontrar —dijo Frisk tratando de mantener la calma, si se estresaba en ese lugar sería más difícil salir.

Entonces, entre la multitud algo resaltó a la vista de Frisk: un punto rojo. Vio de nuevo a aquella chica de baja estatura, máscara y caperuza roja que aparentemente le había atacado, Red, si no mal recordaba era como se llamaba. Las personas pasaban frente ella, estaban a unos metros de distancia y de repente, desapareció. Frisk retrocedió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Flowey al notar cómo la expresión de tranquilidad de Frisk cambiaba a una de alarma.

 _Corre._

Frisk escuchó esa palabra en su mente y no tardó en obedecer. Dio un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás y luego se echó a correr entre la multitud con todo lo que tenía.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, idiota-?! ¡Ah! ¡A la derecha! ¡A la derecha! —Flowey estaba aterrado por el repentino afán de Frisk por escapar, ¿quizás le tenía miedo a las personas mal vestidas? Eso no le importaba en ese momento, lo que le preocupaba era que Frisk no se fuera a matar (y matarlo a él de paso) corriendo como demente por las calles de un vecindario que no conocían— ¡Hey! ¡Muévete, imbécil! —le gritó a alguien que casi choca con Frisk.

Al final, parecía que consiguieron escapar de la enorme masa de personas que se arremolinaron en la plaza, pero llegaron a un lugar nuevo, más vacío pero menos acogedor, Frisk poca atención le prestó a dónde se estaba metiendo hasta que chocó con alguien, cayendo de trasero al suelo.

—Au… —susurró mientras sacudía su cabeza y miraba al frente. Era la espalda de alguien con capucha y no era roja. Frisk sonrió creyendo que por fin había encontrado a Yūsuke, pero en cuanto la persona se volteó, se dio cuenta que no era su amigo fantasma.

Era un joven con cara de ser busca problemas y no estaba solo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con un acento brusco y con mala pronunciación, Frisk tragó.

—Hey, Tan, no parece ser alguien de por aquí —comentó una chica rubia de ropa ajustada y algo reveladora, llevaba un pantalón largo, zapatillas y una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo, era bonita , pero usaba demasiado maquillaje—. Parece ser del _otro lado._

—¿Una cría de esos ricachones del otro lado de la ciudad? Oye, Tan, puede que tenga algo bueno —comentó otro chico, de piel morena, calvo y ropa ancha.

—Sh, yo decido qué hacer —dijo el joven con el que Frisk había chocado, el que parecía llamarse Tan, quien se acercó Frisk con intenciones de tomar su mochila.

Frisk inmediatamente se levantó y tomó su mochila, Flowey aún seguía dentro y no quería que algo le pasase, tampoco quería averiguar qué harían esos tres chicos en cuanto le vieran… o qué haría Flowey en cuanto los viera a ellos, en el mejor de los casos ellos querrían tomar a Flowey, en el peor, Flowey los insultaría y los amenazaría a muerte, ganándose problemas.

—Hey, dame esa maleta, pulga —dijo Tan acercándose a Frisk de forma amenazante.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, esos tres jóvenes parecían ser de aproximadamente diecisiete años, eran más altos y probablemente más fuertes, pero definitivamente no más ágiles, en cuanto tuviese que hacerlo, Frisk saldría corriendo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Frisk? —preguntó Flowey, su voz era casi apagada por cómo Frisk apretaba la maleta contra su pecho.

—¿Tienes alguien escondido ahí, pulguita? —preguntó la chica acercándose con una sonrisa que no parecía ser muy amigable, era más como una mezcla de curiosidad y malicia—. ¿Por qué no nos dejas ver?

—Esperen, ¿no es esta pulga la misma que sale en la televisión? Ya saben, en esas cosas de la embajada y eso —dijo el chico de piel morena mirando a Frisk con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

—Cállate, Ted, es obvio que —entonces, cuando iba a señalar a Frisk para decir que no podía ser tan importante, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, le había visto en la televisión—… no jodas, en serio es el de la Tv. ¡¿Saben lo que significa?!

—¿Qué la embajada nos va a regalar cosas por la navidad? —Ted pareció iluminarse con la idea.

—No, burro —dijo Tan rodando los ojos—. Significa que alguien debe estar buscándole y si le están buscando, significa que nos podrían dar una buena recompensa.

Los tres se miraron de forma cómplice, pero no se dieron cuenta que en cuanto Frisk había escuchado las insinuaciones de secuestrarle se había empezado a marchar, susurrándole a Flowey que no hablara muy fuerte si no quería que se metieran en un problema.

—¡¿Me estás llamando problema?! —preguntó Flowey enfurecido, sin saber que al gritar había llamado la atención de los tres adolescentes.

—¡Hey, que se está escapando! —gritó la chica.

Frisk se preparó para correr, pero en ese momento, le quitaron la maleta de las manos y agarraron del brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole escapar. Se iba a preguntar cómo habían llegado tan rápido a su lado, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ni Tan ni Ted ni la chica habían sido los que le habían agarrado.

Era Yūsuke.

—Te dije que no te soltaras —le dijo con seriedad, parecía molesto, pues casi estaba sermoneándole.

—¡Hey! ¡Nosotros le vimos primero...! —la expresión de Tan cambio en cuanto vio quién sostenía a Frisk del brazo— Ah… ¡Yūsuke! Que… que sorpresa verte…

Yūsuke le entregó la mochila donde Flowey se encontraba a Frisk y le puso detrás suyo.

—Jefe… ¡qué tal! —saludó Ted con una sonrisa, la chica rubia solamente hizo una mueca.

—No soy tu _jefe_ , Teodoro —dijo Yūsuke con una voz de ultratumba, la misma que siempre tenía y le hacía parecer un muerto viviente—. No quiero que le molesten, ¿entendido? Frisk Dreemurr no es alguien con quién puedan jugar o tomarse libertades.

—Vamos, que no le íbamos a hacer nada —dijo Tan sonriendo nerviosamente. Frisk de sorprendió del brusco cambio de personalidad de los tres pandilleros.

—Y así se va a quedar.

Yūsuke dejó la conversación ahí y se llevó a Frisk lejos, pasaron por un parque lleno de grafitis, pistas de patinaje y nada de zona verde, subieron escaleras de cemento rotas y pasaron un par de veces por callejones oscuros abriendo rejas oxidadas hasta llegar a un edificio de residencias, estaba desgastado y sus paredes externas estaban llenas de rayones, pero en cuanto entraron, Frisk se dio cuenta que las personas que vivían allí le ponían empeño en cuidar el interior.

Estaba todo limpio, todas las paredes eran blancas y había unas escaleras junto a un ascensor en perfecto estado, podría perfectamente parecer un edificio normal, lejos de tan pobre lugar.

Yūsuke estuvo por tomar las escaleras, pero decidió llamar el ascensor, entró con Frisk y oprimió el botón que les llevaría al séptimo piso. Frisk se quedó de pie mirando el interior de ascensor y Yūsuke de recostó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tienes tu celular aquí? —preguntó de repente.

Frisk lo buscó, pero negó con la cabeza, al parecer se lo habían robado en la plaza entre la multitud. Su madre estaría enojada, ese era el segundo celular que perdía en el año.

—Pero te sabes de memoria algún número —tanteó Yūsuke, Frisk pensó y asintió con la cabeza, sabía el de Toriel, Asgore y Papyrus—. Vale —el ascensor de abrió y Yūsuke salió, Frisk le siguió corriendo con afán—, tendrás que esperar a que lleguen mis padres para que puedas llamar, ellos son los únicos que tienen celular con saldo en casa.

Se paró entonces frente a una puerta y del bolsillo en donde siempre ponía sus manos sacó unas llaves, abrió la puerta y le dio permiso a Frisk para entrar.

Frisk dio unos pasos tímidamente antes de darse cuenta que estaba en el apartamento más hogareño que había visto en su vida, casi superaba la casa de Toriel. Lo primero que vio fue la sala, sillones sencillos y bien cuidados que combinaban con el tapiz de las paredes, cuadros familiares estaban por todas las mesas y algunos cuadros pintados en las paredes.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña pero enormemente acogedora.

—Flowey, ya puedes salir —dijo Yūsuke mientras dejaba las llaves en una pequeña decoración de madera que estaba colgada en la pared—, siéntanse como en casa, no le abran la puerta a nadie, pueden ver la casa pero no entrar a las habitaciones con puerta cerrada, el baño de visitantes está en la puerta que está en la cocina, iré a bañarme, en un momento vengo y por nada del mundo vayan a salir de la casa o a atender el teléfono. ¿Entendido?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza y sacó a Flowey de la maleta, dejándolo encima de la mesa de centro que tenía unas flores blancas.

—¿Aquí vives? —preguntó Flowey con sorpresa.

Yūsuke estuvo a punto de irse por un estrecho pasillo, pero se devolvió para mirar a Flowey.

—Sí, así que deja de jugar con eso de vivir en la escuela —pidió con tranquilidad.

—Tú… no… —Flowey miró con sorpresa a Frisk, era increíble que estuviese hablando con otra persona por voluntad propia— eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?

Yūsuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde...? Oye, sé que mi presencia es muy débil, pero no es para llamarme fantasma.

—¿E-Eres humano? —preguntó Flowey más sorprendido que antes, ¿todo ese tiempo había estado confiando en un humano?

—¿Tú también...? Entonces... ¿no bromeabas cuando me llamabas...? —Yūsuke parecía afectado por las palabras de Flowey, pero al final, en un suspiro se calmó y luego rascándose la cabeza miró al techo— Los fantasmas no existen, así que definitivamente no soy un fantasma. ¿Está bien? No digan eso de nuevo, no… no me gusta.

—Bueno, ¡pues deberías dejar de desaparecer así de repente y de lucir tan espantoso! —se quejó Flowey, sintiéndose casi traicionado.

—¿Espantoso? ¿Acaso me estás llamando ho…? —Yūsuke iba a decir algo más, pero Frisk se puso frente suyo.

—Perdón —fue lo único que dijo.

Yūsuke miró a Frisk por un momento, su expresión se había suavizado, pero aún había algo ahí, algo que se perturbo cuando le llamaron fantasma. Aun así, negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, vendré ahora, quiero darme una ducha, no olviden todo lo que les dije —fue lo último que escucharon antes de que se fuera por el pasillo.

Flowey y Frisk se quedaron solos en la sala, Flowey murmuraba cosas sinsentido insultando a Yūsuke, Frisk por su parte miraba los portarretratos.

—Ese fantasma estúpido... —murmuraba la flor con enojo.

—No le digas así, dijo que no le gustaba —comentó Frisk sin verle, aun mirando las fotos familiares.

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que le guste o no! ¡Me mintió!

—¿Él te dijo en algún momento que era un fantasma? —preguntó Frisk suspirando mientras se sentaba.

—No lo negó —encaró Flowey de mala gana.

—Flowey, ¿por qué le pediste a Yūsuke que me cuidara? —preguntó Frisk nuevamente con preocupación.

—Porque esas cosas andan detrás de ti y tus estúpidos amigos son inútiles —dijo Flowey, satisfecho consigo mismo de haber pensado tan bien la respuesta—. ¿O acaso hicieron algo hoy?

—Lo preguntaba porque… no eres de pedir ayuda a los extraños —comentó Frisk, esperando no molestar a Flowey, él no dijo nada al respecto—. Parece que eres buen amigo de Yūsuke…

—Yo no tengo amigos, es sólo un aliado —respondió Flowey automáticamente—. Un aliado que resultó ser humano, maldición.

Frisk se quedó en silencio, quería preguntarle a Flowey si habían más cosas que sabía y no le había contado, en ese momento, Flowey no era el único que se sentía traicionado, saber que él se había estado hablando con Yūsuke a sus espaldas le preocupaba, más porque sentía que ahora había un montón de cosas que Frisk no sabía de Flowey… y eso iba a aumentar. ¿Su familia le estaría ocultando algo también? ¿Y sus amigos?

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse de que no era así, su madre jamás le mentiría y sus amigos no le guardarían secretos, después de todo, a Kouhei no le gustaba las mentiras. No debía ser tan pesimista.

—Hey… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó Flowey tratando de fingir indiferencia, había notado el repentino cambio de humor de Frisk.

—Pensaba que nos hemos distanciado mucho últimamente, ¿no es así? —preguntó Frisk sonriendo un poco, su sonrisa salió demasiado triste para el gusto de Flowey— Y los demás también…

Flowey se quedó en silencio, no iba a hacerle burla a Frisk ni iba a hacer algún comentario voluntarioso porque sabía que Frisk no estaba pasándola bien, no estaba de humor para recibir con una sonrisa una de sus hirientes formas de consuelo. Se preguntó en ese momento cuando se había vuelto tan considerado con Frisk.

—Escucha bien porque no voy a repetírtelo, Frisk —dijo Flowey seriamente—. No tengo alma para sentir compasión de tu situación, pero al menos puedo fingir que entiendo lo que sientes y de verdad no es difícil imaginarlo, te pegas como una sanguijuela a las personas que quieres, pero de es comprender que todo lo que hacen es por tu bien, si la cabra loca se distanció de ti es porque necesita más tiempo para cuidarte de los malos que de un catarro, ¿comprendes? En este momento todos se centran en protegerte, no es como si te hubiesen olvidado.

—Pero no necesito que me protejan —negó Frisk—, necesito que estén conmigo. Puedo cuidarme.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, que si no te protegen tu no lo harás! ¡Nunca peleas de vuelta!

—No necesito pelear de vuelta para protegerme —refutó Frisk con determinación, dejando a Flowey callado—. No lo he necesitado.

—¡Eso es porque siempre hay alguien para protegerte! ¡Demonios! ¿No podrías simplemente agradecer y callar? —Flowey parecía irritado, lidiar con Frisk siempre era complicado.

—Voy a prepararles algo —una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación, Frisk y Flowey vieron inmediatamente a quién había llegado a la sala encontrándose con Yūsuke, quién tenía su cabello azabache recogido en una cola de caballo pequeña con una enorme camisa sencilla, pantalones holgados y una sudadera amarrada a la cintura—. No se preocupen por mí, continúen, no es como si su conversación no se escuchara en toda la casa.

Frisk y Flowey no dijeron nada, la flor miró a otro lado incómodo y Frisk carraspeó un poco.

—No se lo tomen tan a pecho, era una broma —comentó en un tono monótono, pero también ligeramente avergonzado, luego, sin mucha expresión se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para merendar.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estaba ahí? —preguntó Flowey al aire.

—Hace cinco minutos, hice sonidos pero ustedes me ignoraron —explicó Yūsuke desde la cocina creyendo que le hablaban.

Ciertamente, si Yūsuke no era un fantasma entonces era el ser humano con la presencia más débil del universo, incluso Napstablook resaltaba más que él (irónicamente).

—Después continuamos —dijo Frisk, ganándose la atención de Flowey.

Él por su parte masculló, no le gustaba hablar de temas serios con Frisk porque sabía que cuando Frisk se lo proponía, podía dejarle con la boca calladla.

.-

Las bestias habían desaparecido dejando cuadros al aire que de a poco empezaron a desintegrarse, nadie había salido herido y todo era gracias a Mettaton. El robot apenas vio la amenaza se lanzó al ataque, consiguiendo que los _bichos_ se retiraran, con ayuda de sus Mini-Mettaton salvó a las personas que se encontraban dentro de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna, todo había quedado en paz, por el momento. Undyne y Papyrus llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a mantener la calma, se habían aparecido con la guardia real y con ayuda de ésta consiguieron tranquilizar los humanos y monstruos que andaban cerca.

—Undyne, dime que Alphys está contigo —Mettaton le habló a Alphys en cuanto vio la oportunidad.

—Está en el auto, ¿querías que la trajera a un lugar tan peligroso? —dijo Undyne frunciendo el ceño—. La humana amiga de Sans había dicho que esas cosas estaban aquí, o eso me contó Papyrus.

—PUES ESO ME CONTÓ ELLA —repuso el esqueleto acercándose a ellos—, PERO, DISCULPEN, ¿HAN VISTO A SANS, FRISK Y FLOWEY? ACEDERA DIJO QUE LES BUSCARA APENAS LLEGARA AL PARQUE.

—Desafortunadamente, no los he visto por aquí —negó Mettaton cruzándose de brazos—, ¿me indican dónde está Alphys? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Como digas, sesos de metal —dijo Undyne restándole importancia—. Está en el parqueadero con Iusti, el niño se coló cuando veníamos para acá.

Mettaton agradeció mientras se marchaba, dándole indicaciones a sus empleados de vigilar el perímetro y mantener la calma entre las masas, también le pidió a Burgerpants que entretuviera a la prensa mientras él hablaba con la doctora, al pobre monstruo gato no le tocó de otra que enfrentarse a miles de camarógrafos y periodistas sedientos por una exclusiva.

El robot se las arregló para pasar inadvertido entre la multitud y llegar sin hacer escándalo hasta los estacionamientos, Alphys estaba fuera del auto caminando a todos lados angustiada, con un celular en la mano y sudando mucho.

—Alphys, tesoro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mettaton acercándose a ella.

La científica lo miró alertada. —No… Es decir, eh… sí, sí, estoy bien, ¿dónde están Frisk, Sans y Flowey?

—No suenas muy convencida —apuntó Mettaton suspirando, sabiendo ya que Alphys únicamente no quería preocuparlo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Ella se mostró dudosa a la hora de decidir si le decía o no a Mettaton lo que ocurría, pero finalmente suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente y mirando a su amigo preocupada.

—El niño humano se fue a buscar a Frisk, pensaba en llamar a Undyne, pero sé que está ocupada y… oh cielos, seguro algo le va a pasar, ¿esas cosas siguen por ahí? —preguntó Alphys hablando rápidamente.

Mettaton negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es el niño del alma amarilla? —ella asintió temblorosa— No te preocupes, me deshice de ellos, además, los perros de Undyne andan por todos lados y mis asistentes también, ese niño está a salvo. Pero, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.

El robot entró al auto dándole a entender que era algo de lo que no podía hablar en público o que era algo tan importante que no podían arriesgarse a ser escuchados. Alphys comprendió inmediatamente y se metió en el asiento del piloto.

—Es… ¿algo muy grave? —preguntó la científica preocupada.

—Depende de cómo te lo tomes —dijo Mettaton cruzándose de piernas y mirándola seriamente—. Alphys, no has estado experimentando recientemente con la determinación otra vez, ¿no es así?

Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Y-ya dije que jamás haría algo así, a-además, ya no tengo las almas humanas y los restos de determinación que tenía están bajo llave en las neveras de mi laboratorio en el subsuelo —respondió rápidamente, cualquier hubiese tomado su nerviosismo como mentira, pero Mettaton sabía que estaba siendo totalmente sincera—. ¿Me vas a decir por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, las cosas con las pelee hoy se parecían mucho a las Amalgamas, se deshacían y parecían pegajosos, eran asquerosos y también lucían salvajes —respondió Mettaton más tranquilo—. Quería asegurarme de que no estuvieses metida en un problema y no me hayas dicho nada al respecto.

La reptil miró a su amigo y sonrió un poco, le enternecía y alegraba saber que a pesar de tener una muy apretada agenda, Mettaton seguía preocupándose por ella, seguía siendo su amigo.

—Si estoy en problemas, serás el primero en saber —aseguró ella sonriendo tímidamente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Mettaton sonrió satisfecho y suspiró. —Bueno, Alphys, creo que debo irme, dejé a Burgerpants con la prensa y estoy seguro que es un desastre, ¿quieres que mande a buscar al niño humano?

—Si no es mucha molestia —asintió—, debo quedarme aquí cuidando del auto de Papyrus y de que nadie sospechoso se acerque al parque.

—De acuerdo —Mettaton salió del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta le habló a Alphys una vez más—: Por cierto, ¿no tienes ni idea de qué son esas cosas?

—Si lo supiera, te aseguro que no estaríamos en este problema —dijo Alphys con voz baja.

Mettaton asintió lentamente y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose al interior del parque listo para lidiar con todos los paparazis que fueran necesarios.

.-

—Señorita Undyne, no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso —informó Doggo, quien era acompañado por su perro de guía.

—De acuerdo, sigan vigilando, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que aparezcan Sans, Frisk y Flowey —fueron las ordenes de la capitana, Doggo se marchó y Undyne miró al oficial de policía que estaba interrogándola—. Ya se lo dije, tengo permiso de investigar aquí.

—¿Permiso de quién? —preguntó el oficial con seriedad, no estaba interesado en molestar a la mujer pez, pero era parte del protocolo cerciorarse de que todo anduviese bien.

—De señor Asgore Dreemurr, ahora, ¿me permite continuar con mi trabajo? —preguntó Undyne con poca paciencia.

—Lamento decirle que el señor Asgore Dreemurr no tiene el poder para ordenar una investigación imposibilitando a la policía —informó el oficial sacando una libreta—, por lo que le pedimos que si quiere seguir investigando puede hacerlo libremente por el resto del parque, no obstante, este perímetro queda restringido.

Undyne no podía creer lo que el policía humano estaba diciendo, no le permitía acercarse a toda la sección en la que Frisk y Flowey habían desaparecido, ni ella ni sus hombres, lo peor, sabía perfectamente que Asgore por muy rey que fuese, no tenía poder en la policía humana. Suspiró, su día no parecía querer mejorar.

—Escuche, perdí a alguien aquí —dijo Undyne tratando de calmarse—. Necesito que usted y sus hombres se retiren para que nos podamos encargar de esto, son asuntos de monstruos, no es algo que ustedes puedan entender.

—Escuche, señorita…

—Undyne.

—Undyne —asintió el oficial con demasiada calma, le hablaba de una forma más cálida y pausada, como si de verdad no quisiera meterse en problemas con ella—, el trabajo que hacemos aquí es cuidar de todas las personas que están en este lugar, eso la incluye a usted y a todos los monstruos que ha traído, asuntos de monstruos o no, debemos cumplir. Ahora, si tanto desea operar con la policía, puede intentar ingresar, nadie se lo está impidiendo, pero mientras usted no tenga una placa ni un arma, es una civil, una civil a la que debemos _proteger,_ ¿comprende?

No la dejó contestar, el oficial simplemente se alejó de ella acercándose a sus demás compañeros que rodeaban la rueda de la fortuna y demás lugares donde se vieron a las bestias blancas, les dijo un par de cosas y luego miró a Undyne.

—Si no encuentra a la persona que perdió, puede informarnos después, por el momento háganos el favor de retirarse, esta zona está en cuarentena.

Undyne pudo haber invocado sus lanzas y haber empalado a todos esos humanos que le complicaban el trabajo, podría gritar a sus guardias que hicieran caso omiso de lo que estaban diciendo esos policías, pudo haber estallado en rabia y haber humillado a ese _nerd,_ pero no lo hizo y no iba a hacerlo. Undyne era consciente que ella misma había disuelto la guardia real, era consciente de que ahora era simplemente una ciudadana común y corriente que trabajaba en una escuela como maestra de deportes, era consciente de lo difícil que era el trabajo de proteger a los demás, por eso los dejó, sabía que ahí podrían haber pistas del paradero de Frisk, Sans y Flowey, pero no iba a obstruir el trabajo de ese humano.

Ella sabía lo que era querer proteger a alguien y trabajar, sabía lo que era ser una capitana que debía cuidar de los demás, en otras palabras, ella sabía lo que debía sentir un policía.

—Señorita Undyne, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Dogaressa al lado de su esposo.

—Buscar en otro sitio —dijo Undyne mientras se alejaba del lugar, de todas formas, sabía que Frisk ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

 _ **LunaBeatriz1** **:** ¡Hola! Wow, me sorprende que te haya gustado tanto la escena de aparición de Chara, la verdad, también me emocioné yo escribiéndola, es decir, las escenas de pelea no se me dan muy bien, pero Chara es un personaje que me encanta, quería hacer de su aparición algo genial. Por otro lado, Flowey no tiene sentimientos y por eso mismo puede darse cuenta de más cosas, es decir, si no tiene sentimientos no puede nublar sus pensamientos y sensaciones con el "quiero a Chara", de esta forma, es más consciente de lo que de verdad le ocurre, como por ejemplo, que en realidad le tiene mucho miedo a Chara._  
 _Flowey de verdad que no le ha dicho nada a Sans, es algo que expliqué en este capítulo, es decir, bien puede decirle, pero eso significa exactamente lo que dijiste, Sans jamás dejaría en paz a Frisk, él es demasiado desconfiado._  
 _Chara es un personaje que aún está en desarrollo y tendrá mucho que mostrar más adelante, la verdad, me encanta cuando posee a Frisk, le hace ver más Badass (?)_  
 _Me alegra mucho que te agrade Yusuke (lo sé, su nombre es extraño, tardé en acostumbrarme también XD), en serio, es de mis personajes favoritos de los que he hecho, y aún tiene algunos secretos que mostrar a pesar de que aquí se muestra que es alguien normal y corriente y que no existen los fantasmas humanos XD_  
 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y todos tus comentarios! De verdad, me hace feliz que el fic te produsca tantas emociones, me encantaría responder a todo lo que has escrito en el comentario (adoro tu review), pero es mucho y temo ampliarme demasiado, así que solo te puedo agradecer y saludad XD, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Anto12:** Oh, me gusta tu teoría, ¡ya veremos en el capítulo de Valentía quién es Valentía! Y sí, Chara ha aparecido y seguirá apareciendo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Sans sabe más o menos que Chara está en el cuerpo de Frisk, pero no que puede tomar el control, Flowey le explicó más o menos lo que entiende que pasa entre Frisk y Chara, pero como no había confirmado nada, Sans tiene información a medias. A parte de esos dos, Yusuke tiene una idea, pero cree que es más trastorno de identidad diasociativo (personalidad múltiple), por lo que trata de tomar el tema con respeto porque no quiere molestar a Flowey hablando mal de Frisk y su "delicada condición mental". Y del ¿Por qué Chara toma control definitivamente? Bueno, eso es algo que después explicaré, a futuro. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Lady'z Phantom:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo efectivamente fue más largo, tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos porque tenía 11k palabras y todavía no había llegado al punto que quería, que era Frisk en los barrios bajos. Y en cuanto a Red..._

 ***¿Quién es Red?**

Red es un personaje creado por Taxiderby para el Unitale, es una chica o más bien, es un fantasma viviendo en el cuerpo de una muñeca/maniquí. Es pequeña, de cabello rosa, usa una máscara blanca, lleva un vestido con el símbolo de la familia real y una caperuza encima, puedes encontrar imágenes de ella en Google. Su historia es básica: es parte de la guardia real, es solitaria y justiciera. En el fic, nadie sabe quién es ella, solamente ella sabe que es de la guardia real y no comprende por qué nadie la conoce. Puedes ver sus batallas genocida, pacifista, neutral y la del coqueteo (?) en Youtube, te lo recomiendo.

 _Volviendo al comentario, acertaste, Yusuke efectivamente no es un fantasma, es simplemente una persona con una presencia muy débil, de personalidad solitaria y silenciosa. Así que es fácil confundirle con un fantasma.  
_ _Yo nunca podría odiar a Chara tampoco, le adoro, me parece badass, pero la verdad, podrás ver que Chara no es "la mala" de todo, es decir, hay teorías y cosas así, además, no le he desarrollado del todo en el fic, ¡así que espero que te guste lo que haré con Chara en un futuro!_

 _Asriel sigue vivo, es Flowey, a decir verdad, hay un gran problema en la cabeza de Flowey que niega y niega que Asriel está ahí, pero Asriel está ahí (*voz de Baymax*) y descuida, ¡seguiremos viendo pronto al hermanito cabra! Muchas gracias por comentar, a mi me hace feliz que te gusten los capítulos XD ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **spark297:** ¡Hola! ¡Prudencia! Me encanta la idea, pero no existe ese alma XD  
_ _El Tumblr está en el perfil, puedes encontrarle poniendo soultale-undertale-au y luego todo lo de tumblr (.com) ¡Puedes enviarme las imágenes por ahí!  
_ _Y sí, he pensado en hacer cortos, pero si hago los cortos no escribo capítulo (soy complicada), por escribir cortos es que me llené de pendientes en el fandom de Pokémon, aunque, puedo hacerlos en eventos especiales, como, finalizando un arco abro una encuesta a ver de qué les gustaría leer o cosas así, o hacer el Charasriel (me gusta el Charasriel). Me gusta la idea, gracias por dármela.  
_ _El villano definitivo... depende, hay varios villanos en Soultale, pero EL VILLANO, habrá que ver, Chara tiene ese potencial pero es algo que debo plantearme XD, bien dijiste que hay alguien tras las almas humanas, mandando monstruos y demás, y con la aparición de Red, otro enemigo. Hay que ver quién será EL VILLANO DEFINITIVO *épico*.  
_ _¡Viva la determinación! ¡Gracias por comentar, nos leemos y manten tu determinación!_

 _ **gamerkiller:** ¡Howdy!_  
 _Wow, me hace feliz que creas que es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora, el que tenía ese lugar antes era el capítulo en el que Frisk le coqueteaba a Andy (?)_  
 _En cuanto a tu duda, espero haberla respondido con el capítulo, pero por si algo, también lo respondo en el primer comentario XD_  
 _Oh cielos, quiero ver esa lista larga de preguntas, ¡gracias por comentar, nos leemos!_

 _ **Viana D'Ascolli:** ¡Hola! Espero haber podido responder algunas de tus dudas con el capítulo y las respuestas anteriores a comentarios. La verdad, trato de tratar bien la relación de Sans, Toriel y Asgore, y darles un poco de todo para que ustedes puedan decidir (a decir verdad, el Soriel no me molesta, pero tampoco me atrae y me fascina el Asgoriel XD). ¡Esperemos a ver a amabilidad, gracias por comentar! ¡Nos leemos!~_

 _ **zardX** **:** ¡Sí que eras tú, Zard! Me siento pro (?)  
Sí, Chara está de vuelta, Red está aquí y Andy le tiene miedo a la navidad (?)_  
 _Ya verás, podrías ver muchas peleas épicas en un futuro, en especial si esas peleas involucran a Chara (?) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡y me gusta que tengas teorías! Ya está la segunda y espero que te haya gustado XD_  
 _Vi las imágenes, gracias, se ven geniales, ¡quizás haga algo con ellas! Gracias por todo Zard, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **khe XDXDXD :** ¡Hola! Un placer saludarte y gracias por comentar, y te responderé como me escribiste, ¡en orden!_  
 _1.- Red volverá, es claro, es la enemiga del arco, pero con Frisk creo que querrá hablar muy pero que muy poco, en especial con lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Así que si explica algo, no sería a Frisk a menos que se sienten tranquilamente a hablar sin cuchillos, espadas o sartenes._  
 _2.- Andy corre como Naruto #confirmed._  
 _3.- Oh cielos, ¡muchas gracias! Y si yo puedo sobrevivir, tú podrás también, ¡mantén tu determinación! (Necesito también un poco de eso)_  
 _4.- El link está en mi perfil, pero de todas formas, es este ( ) (soultale-undertale-au). ¡Solo debes ponerlo todo junto!_  
 _5.- ACABAS DE SPOILEAR TODO EL FIC, no pensaba revelar que Frisk era determinación sino hasta el final ;o; (me encanta tu ecuación XD)_  
 _6.- Asriel efectivamente va a aparecer, por un momento, para siempre, no sé, pero sí que aparecerá :D_  
 _7.- ¡QUE VIVA!_  
 _Muchas gracias por comentar, me he divertido contestando, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Tifitos:** La verdad, a mi también me emocionó, pensé que el Soriel era más popular (y aunque no me molesta, prefiero el Asgoriel). Y la verdad, el fandom SÍ que está obsesionado con Sans, en especial con sus TuXSans, no sé, quizás esos perritos calientes (?) sí que te vuelven sansásticamente popular (?)_  
 _En agosto... no sé en donde puse eso, oh cielos, debo corregirlo, es decir, eso de Agosto fue hace tiempo (creo, no corregí el capítulo anterior así que no sé qué puse), no te preocupes, estaré aquí hasta nuevo aviso XD... eso espero._  
 _¡Mantén la determinación! Saber que no eres la única en el fandom en español que apoya el asgoriel, ¡te llena de determinación!_  
 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

✾ **Siguiente capítulo: Luces amistosas**  
 _∟La amabilidad podía resultar bastante cálida._


	25. (4) Luces amistosas

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Felices fiestas a todos, este capítulo, de cuenta nueva, es bastante largo y creo que eso ya se está haciendo costumbre XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando al fic (sé que siempre agradezco pero es que en serio, ustedes siempre me brindan mucho apoyo XD). Espero les guste el capítulo, ¡habrá información más adelante! ¡Sin más, les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXIII**  
 **Luces amistosas**  
—✾—✾—✾—

Frisk sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente, tenía una frazada blanca en su regazo, brindándole calor, en la mesa había un par de sándwiches sencillos de queso, soltaban vapor y al lado de los sándwiches había un plato de galletas. Era sorprende lo buen anfitrión que era Yūsuke, Frisk se sentía como si de nuevo, Toriel le invitaba a las Ruinas y le daba una cama cómoda y comida, era de lo más confortante, no podía evitar sonreír por tanta hospitalidad.

Aunque, sería mejor si Flowey y Yūsuke no estuviesen discutiendo.

—Le dijiste que no tomara tu mano —dijo Flowey con el ceño fruncido, recordando la vez en la que Frisk le había extendido la mano.

—No es porque fuese a traspasarme, es porque la tenía sucia, estaba limpiando, ¿recuerdas? —espetó Yūsuke con los brazos cruzados, mirando seriamente a Flowey—, además, si fuera un fantasma, ¿por qué me habría tomado la molestia de eludir la guardia canina? Podría haber pasado frente a ellos sin que me percibieran.

—Pero pasas por todos lados y nadie nunca te voltea a ver.

—Soy de presencia débil, no resalto mucho y no hago ruido.

—¡Te llamé fantasma todo el tiempo y jamás me corregiste!

—Pensé que era un apodo, se los pones a todo el mundo —se quejó Yūsuke—. A Frisk le llamas idiota, a Monster Kid mocoso amarillo, a la niña demente, al niño llorón y así, pensé que simplemente estabas dándome un apodo también. Además, jamás te dije que era un fantasma, pero sí te dije que pararas de llamarme así.

—¡Nunca lo negaste!

—Pero tampoco lo acepté —Yūsuke ahora estaba encarando a Flowey, no obstante, después de un par de segundos de enfrentamiento se dirigió a Frisk con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué tal está el chocolate?

Frisk sonrió con sorpresa y levantó el dedo pulgar, explicando que estaba delicioso, era dulce pero no empalagoso, tibio y confortante, le habría encantado compartirlo con su familia o amigos, pero solamente estaba Flowey y él no podía tomar chocolate.

—Está oscureciendo —comentó Yūsuke mientras abría una ventana—, debo ir a recoger a mis hermanos menores de la casa de unos amigos, pasaré por el trabajo de mis padres para ver si alguno me puede prestar su celular para llamar a tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Nos vas a dejar solos? —preguntó Flowey casi alarmado, estaban en un vecindario peligroso en una casa desconocida.

—Será solo por veinte minutos, pueden leer algo si quieren —respondió Yūsuke desamarrando su sudadera de su cintura y poniéndosela con un poco de dificultad, luego se desató el cabello y lo despeinó un poco, tomó las llaves de la decoración de madera donde las había dejado y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿No hay televisión? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes un teléfono en la casa para llamar? —cuestionó Flowey nuevamente.

—No tenemos cable, no contamos con el servicio —respondió Yūsuke en orden y sin alterarse—. Si se te antojan, aún quedaron unas galletas guardadas en el horno, recuerden, no le abran a absolutamente nadie y si van a seguir conversando, les recomiendo que lo hagan en voz baja, a menos que quieran que los vecinos se enteren de todo lo que van a hablar.

Y sin decir más, se puso su capucha y salió de la casa, se escuchó cómo echaba seguro y luego se alejaba, bajando las escaleras. Frisk se levantó de su lugar con un sándwich de queso en la mano, le dio un mordisco y miró por la ventana, era tarde y el sol empezaba a ponerse, se preguntaba si Sans estaría demasiado preocupado o si ya había llamado a su madre para informarle lo del ataque; de verdad quería llamarlos, pero solamente podía esperar a que Yūsuke volviera con un celular.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Flowey mirando a una mesa decorativa, con un florero y un portarretratos frente a ésta.

Frisk se acercó al portarretratos y se lo mostró a Flowey.

Era una sencilla foto familiar, un hombre de apariencia brusca, una mujer de sonrisa delicada y cuatro niños tomados de las manos frente a ellos, todos se parecían demasiado a Yūsuke, había uno alto con expresiones filosas, ojos oscuros, de cabello corto y bien peinado, el siguiente le llegaba al hombro, su cabello era más largo y un poco despeinado, el color de sus ojos no se notaba demasiado, después, había una niña de cabello largo hasta los hombros, era apenas un poco más baja que el anterior muchacho, sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, sonreía con tranquilidad posando una mano en el hombro de dos chicos gemelos que estaban frente a ella, los gemelos eran casi idénticos a Yūsuke, solamente que más sonrientes y con ojos marrón.

Frisk buscó identificar a Yūsuke entre los hermanos y el único que parecía ser él era el de cabello alborotado que estaba al lado del mayor, quizás, esa foto había sido tomada hace mucho tiempo, eso explicaría por qué se veía ligeramente diferente.

—¿Siete personas viven en este lugar? —preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja.

—Puede ser posible… de pronto hay más habitaciones —dijo Frisk dejando el portarretratos en su lugar. Había algo que el inquietaba—, esa es la única foto en la que hay una chica.

Flowey le miró. —Quizás se murió, por algo está eso frente al jarrón con jazmines.

—¿Jazmines? —preguntó Frisk mirando fijamente el jarrón— ¿Cómo sabes que son jazmines?

—Chara practicaba jardinería y me contó acerca de unas flores —dijo Flowey descuidadamente, fingiendo desinterés, pero en realidad estaba rememorando esas clases con Chara—. Si no estoy mal, tiene que ver con cosas religiosas y cariño, así que es posible que la hayan puesto en memoria de la muerta.

Flowey lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que Frisk no había terminado de comprender lo que de verdad significaba, eso quería decir que Yūsuke había perdido a una hermana, no podía imaginar lo doloroso que podría ser eso, ¿quizás esa era la razón de por qué actuaba tan frío y solitario?

Suspiró, estaba preocupándose por Yūsuke cuando tenía una casa tan bonita, era tan servicial y al parecer era fuerte cuando debería estar pensando más en su situación, estaba lejos de casa, había dejado a Sans y Acedera en el parque de diversiones sin poder decirles nada, Papyrus estaría preocupado, Acedera estaría preocupada, si Toriel se enteraba moriría de los nervios, Undyne trataría de desarmar el parque de diversiones y pelearía con Mettaton para ello, no era como si se estuviese dando demasiado valor, es que sabía de verdad que de lo que eran capaces.

—Hey, no estarás ahora dándole demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto, ¿no? —preguntó Flowey esperando no haber deprimido a Frisk con la idea de que estaban honrando a una muerta en la sala.

—Sí —respondió sinceramente—. Flowey, por cierto… lo de antes —Flowey frunció el ceño, esperando que Frisk no empezara con uno de esos discursos motivacionales que tanto lo molestaban—. Creo que tienes razón.

—No me importa lo que digas, ¡debes dejar de…! —Flowey entonces se detuvo en sus palabras y miró a Frisk con genuina confusión— Espera, ¿qué? —y esta vez, no fingió saber a lo que se refería para subir su ego, hizo una mueca y miró a Frisk con el ceño fruncido— En serio, ¿qué cosa?

—En que desde que llegamos a la superficie solamente me han estado defendiendo porque… no me gusta pelear —asintió Frisk, parece como si de verdad lo hubiese estado pensando a consciencia—. Y no te estoy diciendo que voy a pelear, de verdad que no quiero volver a hacerlo, pero, por favor, no se alejen de mi para protegerme, no me gusta tampoco.

Al parecer, Frisk no quería seguir hablando del tema, era normal, debía sentir un cansancio extremo, había sido un día muy pesado lleno de muchas emociones y Frisk era demasiado sensible a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

—Seh, está bien, como digas —respondió Flowey dando la charla por terminada, obviamente consideraba las palabras de Frisk, y consideraba quizás hablar con Toriel al respecto. Pero solo quizás.

.-

Usar mucha magia era exhaustivo, aunque él estaba acostumbrado a usar mil y un atajos solamente para evitarse la fatiga de caminar, ese día había estado usando tantos atajos que sentía como nunca la necesidad de dormir. Sans había estado buscando a Frisk incansablemente por todo el parque, por cada lugar en cada rincón.

Incluso había aparecido por un segundo frente a Undyne y Mettaton, alcanzando a escuchar el fragmento de una discusión.

—¡No puedes destruir el parque de diversiones que inauguré _hoy!_ —gritaba Mettaton exasperado.

—Escucha bien sesos de metal porque no lo voy a repetir, ¡los estúpidos oficiales no me dejan moverme con tranquilidad por el condenado parque y tus atracciones estorban! ¡Hay que quitarlas! ¡Frisk es más importante! —puntualizó Undyne a punto de causar una lluvia de lanzas.

Territorio peligroso, desapareció y volvió a aparecer al otro lado del parque, cerca de las cafeterías. Estaba empezando a alterarse.

—vamos, frisk, ¿dónde estás? —murmuró para sí mismo mirando a todos lados.

De repente, de la nada apareció una figura que conocía bien, se trataba del pequeño que tenía la alma amarilla en su poder, Kouhei Iusti respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Sans con alivio, como si lo hubiese estado buscando por un buen rato.

—¿Dónde está Frisk? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—se saluda primero, niño —dijo Sans tratando de mostrarse relajado, pero no fue fácil, el niño enarcó una ceja.

—No me respondiste.

Monstruos, apenas escuchó acerca de los monstruos atacando el parque de diversiones en la radio llamó a Frisk, pero no le contestó, acto seguido salió de su casa con firmes intenciones de buscar un autobús e ir hasta el parque, afortunadamente Undyne estaba fuera de su casa esperándolo, posiblemente quería confirmar si se encontraba bien, de esa forma Kouhei se las ingenió para convencerla de llevarlo con ella.

En el camino Papyrus le explicó que Frisk estaba con Sans, que seguramente estaría bien y que sólo tenían que encontrar a su hermano mayor para encontrar a Frisk. Fue un tonto al creerle.

—¡Dijiste que le iban a proteger! —Kouhei le gritó molesto al esqueleto. Le preocupaba Frisk porque sabía que si algo le pasaba sería su culpa, su culpa por no haberle advertido, jamás soportaría saber que algo le pasó a Frisk porque él le mintió.

—aún le estamos buscando —espetó Sans.

—Mientras le buscan algo malo podría haberle pasado, ¡debí haberle dicho! ¡Flowey tenía razón, ustedes no se toman nada en serio! —se quejó Kouhei mientras buscaba su celular, llamaría a Frisk nuevamente, no obstante, nadie tomaba el teléfono—. ¿En qué pensaban cuando le dejaron? ¡¿No es que le pueden robar su alma en cualquier momento?! Se nota lo mucho que se preocupan por su alma —agregó con acidez al final quitándose los guantes de lana y empezando a teclear, con esperanza de que Frisk respondiera.

Sans miraba a Kouhei, el niño humano tenía una mochila a sus espaldas, un abrigo grueso color marrón y el ceño fruncido mientras escribía cosas en su celular. No había querido pensar en ello mientras buscaba a Frisk como loco, pero el niño tenía razón, Flowey tenía razón, que era lo peor de todo, se habían estado tomando el asunto de las almas con demasiada tranquilidad y libertad para hacer que Frisk no sospechara nada, pero no fueron lo suficientemente precavidos.

Si hubiese decidido compartir cabina con Frisk o si se hubiese negado a separar el grupo en la atracción, ¿Frisk estaría con ellos en ese momento?

—lo siento, chaval, pero debo correr, frisk no se encontrara por cuenta propia —comentó tratando de mantener el humor, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer, alguien más se acercó corriendo a gran velocidad.

—¡HERMANO, HUMANO AMIGO DE FRISK! ¡LOS ESTABA BUSCANDO! —Papyrus tenía un celular en la mano y se veía extrañamente feliz— FRISK LLAMÓ, DIJO QUE ESTABA BIEN Y QUE QUERÍA HABLAR CONTIGO, SANS. DESPUÉS HABLÁREMOS DE LO IRRESPONSABLE QUE FUE DEJAR A FRISK Y A FLOWEY POR SU CUENTA.

Pero Papyrus se veía demasiado feliz como para que sus últimas palabras preocuparan de verdad a Sans, el cual estaba sorprendido al igual que Kouhei. Tomó el teléfono y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿frisk? —escuchó un sonido de afirmación, en definitiva era el tono de voz de Frisk, suspiró aliviado—. rayos, chaval, me tenías _hasta los huesos_ de la preocupación.

—¡SANS! —se quejó Papyrus ante su juego de palabras.

Frisk rió un poco al otro lado de la línea.

—hey, frisk, ¿flowey está contigo? —otro sonido de afirmación— ¿dónde estás, chaval? estamos muertos de preocupación aquí —preguntó el esqueleto sonriendo levemente, sin dejar ese pequeño aire de nervios producido por una sensación de que quizás, la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

 _—En casa de un amigo_ —respondió Frisk con voz muy baja, casi un susurro, como si temiese que cualquier persona que estuviese cerca pudiese escucharle.

Sans pocas veces había escuchado hablar a Frisk, pero podía identificar su voz en cualquier lado.

—bueno, chico, dime donde qué amigo y estaré allí en un parpadeo —Papyrus miró a Sans con curiosidad y Kouhei zapateaba ansioso.

— _Yo no… puedo_ —Frisk carraspeó un poco— _, no sé cómo llegar._

—vale, chaval, no hay problema, ¿me pasas a tu amigo? así le pregunto la dirección directamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego murmullos, Sans consiguió identificar a Flowey por un momento y finalmente alguien tomó el teléfono, era la voz de una persona que no supo identificar si era una mujer con voz muy gruesa o un hombre con voz delicada, el hecho es que tenía un tono de ultratumba.

 _—Buenas noches, habla con Yūsuke_ —se presentó.

—heya, yūsuke, soy sans, tengo entendido que frisk está en tu casa, ¿se encuentra bien?

— _Sí, estaba por preparar la cena y no le lastimó nadie_ —aseguró el chico seriamente— _, aunque, yo le recomendaría que le deje pasar la noche aquí, vivo en el vecindario Violeta, uno de los barrios bajos, si le ven podría verse en problemas, además, la chica de caperuza roja está andando por ahí._

Sans se quedó en silencio por un momento, le sorprendía cómo Yūsuke parecía tener buena información, parecía saber demasiado.

—hey, no es por molestarte ni nada por el estilo, chaval, pero, ¿cómo sabes que una chiquilla de caperuza está buscando a frisk?

 _—Soy amiga de Flowey_ —respondió Yūsuke con sencillez— _, sé que puede estar preocupado por Frisk, pero le aseguro que estará a salvo, déjele pasar la noche y prometo que mañana temprano le llevaré a casa._

—¿sabes dónde vive? —cuestionó Sans.

 _—Flowey me dirá._

El esqueleto suspiró, obviamente, no confiaba en Yūsuke y no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar a Frisk en una casa ajena, es más, no le importaba si el vecindario donde se encontraba era demasiado peligroso, sencillamente podía tomar un atajo y llegar allí, si no, podía despistar a los vándalos que se pusieran en su camino.

—hey, chaval, pásame al yerbajo, necesito hablar con él —pidió Sans sin ceder a la petición de Yūsuke.

 _—Ten, para ti_ —escuchó la voz de Yūsuke algo lejana, posiblemente sosteniéndole el teléfono a Flowey.

 _—¿Qué quieres, saco de basura sonriente?_ —preguntó Flowey en modo de saludo.

—oh, nada, ya sabes, llamaba para saludar —respondió Sans fingiendo buen humor. Kouhei y Papyrus miraron al esqueleto con confusión.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Pregúntale dónde está Frisk! —exclamó Kouhei molesto.

—HERMANO, ES BUENO QUE QUIERAS EMPEZAR A REFORZAR TUS LAZOS DE AMISTAD CON FLOWEY, PERO DEBO PEDIRTE QUE LE PREGUNTES PRIMERO SU PARADERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR UNA AMISTOSA CONVERSACIÓN, SOLO POR ESTA VEZ —pidió Papyrus, alegre por ver que Sans trataba de ser amable con Flowey, pero contrariado porque no tenían tiempo que perder.

—lo siento, bro, ¿me harías un favor? —preguntó Sans a Papyrus—. ¿puedes decirle a undyne que frisk llamó y que está bien? antes de que _hunda_ el nuevo negocio de mettaton.

—SANS —se quejó Papyrus ante el juego de palabras, pero luego asintió—, ESTÁ BIEN, VUELVO EN UN MOMENTO.

—tú no te muevas —le dijo Sans a Kouhei, el niño asintió ansioso y le hizo señal de que siguiera hablando—. yerbajo, tienes mucho que explicar.

— _Oh, claro, porque yo le debo explicaciones al imbécil que dejó a Frisk correr por su cuenta huyendo de todos esos bichos —_ Flowey sonreía, hablando de la forma más sarcástica que podía—. _¡¿Quién le debe explicaciones a quién, esqueleto estúpido?!_

 _—_ vale, pero si ya sabes qué ocurrió, ¿qué quieres que te explique? —Sans tomó el silencio de la flor como victoria—. bien, eso solucionado, ¿dónde están y cómo llegaron allí? y por cierto, ¿por qué no me has presentado al chico que nos ha estado ayudando?

Flowey se quedó en silencio, posiblemente estaba sacando a personas de la sala o insultando a Sans en sus pensamientos, quizás ambos.

— _No tengo ni la menor idea de donde estamos, pero estamos bien,_ ** _no gracias a alguien,_** **** _cabe resaltar_ —dijo Flowey de mal humor.

—me preguntó quién será ese alguien —comentó Sans con las firmes intenciones de irritar a Flowey.

 _—¡Cállate! Ugh, Yūsuke es solamente un estúpido humano que ha resultado ser más útil que tú, la pez, la tostadora rosada y la nerd —_ Flowey estuvo por gritar pero se contuvo—. _Va a la escuela de Frisk, aparentemente._

—interesante, vale, dale el teléfono, iré a recogerlos en un momento —dijo Sans con tranquilidad, como fingiendo que no le importaban las palabras de Flowey.

Lo escuchó murmurar y luego el sonido del teléfono levantándose.

 _—¿Sí?_ —saludó Yūsuke nuevamente.

—chico, gracias por la propuesta, pero te agradecería que me dieras la dirección, frisk debe volver a casa sino su madre se pondrá como una _cabra_ —él rió y Yūsuke murmuró un "ajá".

 _—En ese caso, vaya al centro de automóviles de la ciudad, nos vemos en la ferretería, será mejor si llevo a Frisk y Flowey con usted y no que venga por cuenta propia._

—ok. ¿no te molesta que lleve algunos amigos? —preguntó Sans.

Yūsuke pareció pensárselo. — _Mientras no entren al vecindario creo que todo estará bien. Nos vemos allí en una hora, permita que primero acabe la cena._

—ok. por cierto, ¿qué le pasó al teléfono de frisk? —recordaba haberle llamado al inicio con mucha insistencia y siempre le mandaban a buzón.

 _—Lo perdió… o de lo robaron, todavía no sabemos, haré lo posible por encontrarlo_ —se ofreció Yūsuke—. _Si quiere le puedo dejar este celular a Frisk y puede llamarle para confirmar que se encuentra bien._

—eso es _fémurmenal_ —Sans asintió mientras Kouhei rodaba los ojos—. entonces en una hora, chico.

 _—Ahí estaremos._

Yūsuke colgó y Sans miró a Kouhei que parecía esperar a que le informará algo sobre Frisk.

—respira, niño, frisk está bien, en una hora iré a recogerle, deberías ir a casa —le propuso Sans mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Yo no me iré a ningún lado —dijo Kouhei firmemente—, no hasta que esté seguro de que Frisk esté bien. ¡Yo ya no confío en ti! Aunque no es como si hubiese confiado desde el inicio.

—auch, hieres mis sentimientos —dijo Sans de buen humor, Kouhei era algo gracioso—. aunque puedo ser muy confiable cuando me lo propongo.

—Pues puedes ser confiable cuando se te dé la gana, pero yo no confío en mentirosos —declaró Kouhei con firmeza, Sans simplemente le miró con seriedad, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Iré quieras o no, o si no le diré a la directora Toriel todo.

Y Sans se estaba dando cuenta que cuando decía que era capaz de decirle todo a Toriel lo decía en serio, una cosa era ocultarle algo a Frisk, Sans sabía que Frisk era casi intocable por el mismo hecho de que conseguía encariñar a todo el mundo que pasase un poco de tiempo a su lado, pero, aunque Toriel tenía casi el mismo efecto, resultaba menos efectivo considerando que el niño del alma amarilla no había convivido lo suficiente con ella como para preocuparse si sus palabras podrían afectarla.

—bien, me tienes, niño, aunque no podrás entrar —Sans lucía tranquilo, Kouhei empezó a pensar—. es un vecindario peligroso.

—Pues… me quedaré esperando con Papyrus en el auto —dijo después de pensar, deduciendo inmediatamente que Sans iba a ir con su hermano—, o sino en tu casa.

—¿y tus padres no se van a preocupar? —preguntó Sans más interesado.

Kouhei pareció un momento pensativo y triste, luego miró a Sans algo distante.

—No.

El esqueleto no preguntó más, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar más tranquilamente hacía donde Papyrus se había ido, Kouhei no tardó en seguirlo, notando que el rostro del esqueleto, por muy de hueso que fuera, conseguía expresar algunos sentimientos.

En ese momento lucía extremadamente cansado.

.-

Yūsuke había llegado antes de lo que habían esperado, lo hizo cargando dos niños pequeños, uno en la espalda y otro en los hombros, el que estaba en los hombros tenía un par de bolsas con comida y ambos lucían extremadamente ansiosos por conocer a sus visitantes.

Frisk los reconoció como los gemelos de la fotografía.

—¡Un gusto, soy Jun! ¡Y él es Jin! —uno de ellos se presentó mientras Yūsuke los bajaba. Frisk saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

—¿Todos son japoneses? —preguntó Flowey mirando a los tres hermanos, no tenían un sólo rasgo asiático.

—No, es que papá es otaku —explicó Yūsuke mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos algo, encontrando por fin el celular—. Ten, llama rápido a tu familia antes de que salgas como víctima en las noticias. Jun, Jin, lleven la comida a la cocina.

—Ok —canturreó Jun, llevando las dos bolsas a la cocina.

—¡No, espera, dijo los dos! ¡Yo quiero llevar la otra!

—¡No! ¡Yo las tenía antes!

La pelea de los niños se hizo menos audible mientras entraban a la cocina, como si empezaran a solucionar el problema por su cuenta. La llamada a Sans fue prácticamente fácil, Frisk se había preocupado de más pensando que estarían enojados o demasiado preocupados, agradecía que la primera persona que contestó fue Papyrus hablándole con alegría y luego Sans, relajándole.

Para cuando Yūsuke había colgado, Frisk le miraba fijamente, iba a hacer señas, pero decidió por alguna razón hablar, con Yūsuke tenía el mismo sentimiento que cuando estaba con Napstablook, tranquilidad, quizás, porque Yūsuke tenía ese aire fantasmagórico, ¿quién sabía?

—No tienes que… buscar mi celular —dijo suavemente con algo de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, puedo encontrarlo, en especial si es de noche —comentó Yūsuke con tranquilidad, ocultando el hecho de que no le gustaba salir de noche—. En una hora me iré a buscar a _Sans_ y tus amigos para que te recojan, mientras, haré la cena, pueden esperar que no tardare demasiado.

—¿Acaso vas a ocultarte en las sombras y a buscar de ladrón en ladrón el celular? —preguntó Flowey desafiándolo.

—Yo no me oculto en las sombras y sí, puede que planee buscar de ladrón en ladrón —Yūsuke lo dijo con seriedad, como si estuviese algo enojado con Flowey pero no al punto de tratarle mal, sonaba más bien a que le seguía el ritmo en una discusión amistosa.

Sin agregar más se fue a la cocina, dijo un par de cosas y los gemelos salieron del lugar para encontrarse con Frisk sonrientes.

—¡Yūsuke dijo que te entretuviéramos, vamos a ver nuestra habitación! —dijo Jun felizmente mientras tomaba a Frisk de la mano.

—¡No! Sería mejor que le mostráramos primero las linternas —dijo Jin negando con la cabeza como si estuviese corrigiendo a su hermano de haber dicho algo tonto.

—Primero la habitación y luego las linternas, ¿nuestra habitación es más interesante que las linternas? ¡No lo creo! ¡Mejor coge a Flowy!

—Soy Flowey —espetó indignado, ¿por qué siempre los niños menores se equivocaban con su nombre?—. Flowey la flor.

—¡Que genial! ¡Jamás hablamos visto un monstruo así de cerca! ¿Qué le pasó a tu pétalo?

—¡Jun, eso no se dice, Makoto te va a regañar! —exclamó Jin con los brazos cruzados, como si le regañara por decir una grosería.

—Lo siento… —se calmó Jun de forma repentina, luciendo genuinamente avergonzado— no le digas a Makoto.

Frisk parecía divertirse con los hermanos menores de Yūsuke, eran amables y también llenos de energía, Flowey por otra parte se sentía incómodo con la presencia de los dos pequeños, además de ser demasiado ruidosos para su gusto, actuaban de una forma que sencillamente lo… inquietaba por dentro.

—Makoto es nuestro hermano mayor —explicó Jin sonriéndole a Frisk y a Flowey—. ¡Es alto y muy amable! Nos dijo que debíamos tratar a los monstruos como personas normales y no como mascotas o seres extrava… estragabla… ¿cómo se decía? —le preguntó a Jun.

—Extravagantes —respondió el niño pronunciando mal la r, pero dándose a entender.

—¡Eso mismo! —asintió Jin—. Es genial, ¡trabaja y va a la universidad, es muy, muy responsable, eso dice mamá!

—Y Yūsuke ya casi lo alcanza en altura —aplaudió Jun feliz—, quiero a Makoto, pero Yūsuke es quien siempre está con nosotros en casa. Aunque también está Keichi, pero él es un vago, no hace nada más que preocupar a mamá y salir a buscar problemas en la calle, Yūsuke siempre debe traerlo a casa cuando se tarda.

—Makoto te dijo que no hablaras más de Keichi, _¡está en etapa de crecimiento!_ —dijo Jin actuando como su hermano y engrosando su voz—. ¡Oye, podemos seguir hablando de nuestra familia en nuestra habitación! —propuso el niño feliz con la idea—. ¡Mientras les mostramos las linternas!

—¡Sí, sí!

Uno tomó de la mano a Frisk y el otro se llevó a Flowey hasta el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, no sin antes escuchar a Yūsuke gritar desde la cocina: —¡No vayan a encender las linternas!

—¡Ajá! —canturrearon ambos riendo.

El pasillo era estrecho así que primero tuvieron que pasar Jin y Frisk, Jun y Flowey los seguían por detrás. Habían cuatro habitaciones, todas pegadas muy cerca de las otras y un baño al lado de la habitación principal, los niños los llevaron hasta una habitación pequeña y sencilla decorada con un par de peluches y varios dibujos en las paredes, la cama era doble y no habían mesas de noche. Era, como todo en la casa, demasiado simple pero acogedora.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó Jun dejando a Flowey encima de su cama para luego sacar unas farolas de papel de varios colores— Las hicimos para navidad, con ellas vamos a decorar todo el edificio y hacer caminos en el parque.

—¡Mira, pueden escoger la que quieran, será un regalo para los dos! —Jin sentó a Frisk en su cama al lado de Flowey, ayudando a Jun a poner las linternas en fila en el piso para que escogieran—. Así volverán a visitarnos, ¿cierto?

—Yūsuke no trae amigos a casa, ¡es emocionante ver que no es asocial como mamá piensa! —dijo Jun feliz, Jin carraspeó y él se corrigió—. Bueno… es bueno saber que sale con alguien, ¡además! Son la primera visita que tenemos.

Frisk miró a los dos pequeños que estaban sentados en el piso sonriendo alegres, Flowey hizo igual, ambos lucían confundidos por tantos gestos amables de su parte, les trataban como si fueran unos buenos amigos que no veían hace mucho tiempo. Frisk sonrió y se acercó a ellos, tomando una lámpara roja.

—Gracias —dijo Frisk con voz suave.

—De nada —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego mirar a Flowey, esperando a que escogiera alguna.

—Ugh… bien, creo que la roja también, me da igual —dijo con incomodidad, Frisk tomó otra linterna roja y se la acercó a Flowey.

—¿Quieren encenderlas? —preguntó Jun juguetón.

—Yūsuke nos dijo que no —negó Jin, su gemelo pareció decaer.

—Pf, ni que se fuera a dar cuenta —dijo Flowey bufando de gracia por lo obedientes que lucían ser los niños—. Yo no les diré, ustedes no les dirán y Frisk tampoco lo hará, ¿no es así?

Los niños se vieron dudosos y Frisk se cruzó de brazos mirando a Flowey con severidad. La flor pareció indignarse, sabía que Frisk estaba por sermonearle, cosa que la flor no entendía, ¿por qué si estaba siendo condescendiente con los niños revoltosos hermanos del fantasma? Entonces, antes de que pudiesen ser detenidos, Jin había apagado todas las luces y cerrado la puerta y Jun encendió la linterna con un pequeño fósforo.

La habitación se iluminó de rojo y sombras de hojas y estrellas decoraron la habitación, los detalles de la lámpara creaban ese efecto. Frisk miró a su alrededor con un brillo en los ojos, era muy lindo. Flowey por su parte, no se mostraba tan entusiasta, solamente miraba a Frisk con suficiencia, sabiendo que después de eso no iba a poder quejarse de sugerirles a los niños desobedecer a su hermano mayor.

—Se ve genial, ¿no es así? —preguntó Jin con una sonrisa alegre. Frisk asintió lentamente, mirando su linterna roja de papel—. Mamá y Yūsuke las hicieron, se les dan bien las manualidades.

—¿Alguien me llamó? —la voz de una mujer los interrumpió, Jun apagó de un soplido la vela y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Mamá!

Frisk observó cómo los dos niños se levantaban al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con una mujer de baja estatura, cabello lacio azabache corto hasta los hombros, vestido sencillo y sonrisa amable. La madre recibió a sus dos hijos con un abrazo, riendo y besándolos a cada uno en la cabeza, ambos empezaron a preguntarle por su día de forma bastante ruidosa y confundiendo sus dos voces, Flowey gruñó irritado ante el fuerte ruido, pero Frisk solamente se levantó de su lugar, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

Habían pasado varios días desde que había sido capaz de abrazar a Toriel, días en los que no pudo verla sonreír o escucharla leerle un cuento. Ver esa escena familiar le entristecía tanto como le llenaba de determinación, en cuanto viese a Toriel correría a sus brazos y recibiría el mismo cariño que Jun y Jin estaban recibiendo en ese momento.

La madre de los pequeños pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Frisk, por lo que con suaves palabras calló a los gemelos y le sonrió.

—¿Se hicieron amigos de alguien nuevo? —preguntó ella mirando a sus dos hijos—. ¿Cómo te llamas, tesoro?

—Se llama Frisk —dijo Jun ahorrándole tener que presentare, no sin antes tomar a Flowey y levantarlo con ánimo, entregándoselo a Frisk—. ¡Y este es Flowey! ¡Flowey la flor!

—Ambos son amigos de Yūsuke —agregó Jin con una sonrisa alegre.

La mujer abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Jin y de repente, se mostró más radiante que antes, le sonrió a Flowey, abrazó a Frisk y luego, tomándole de los hombros habló jovialmente.

—Flowey, Frisk, un placer conocerlos, pueden llamarme Carmen, bienvenidos a nuestra casa, es asombroso conocer unos amigos normales de mi Jazmy —parecía aliviada mirando al techo, como agradeciéndole a Dios, luego, dio un aplauso y miró a sus invitados nuevamente—. ¿Les han estado recibiendo bien?

—Uh… eso creo… —murmuró Flowey mirando con extrañeza a la mujer, jamás había visto a nadie tan feliz de verlo, claro, nadie además de Frisk, pero Frisk era un caso especial.

—¡Perfecto! Creo que Jazmy ya terminó la cena, mi esposo y mi hijo Makoto llegarán en un momento —luego suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y se dio la vuelta para avanzar por el pasillo—, vamos, iré arreglando la mesa.

—¡Espera, mamá! ¡Yo te ayudo! —dijo Jun corriendo detrás de ella felizmente.

—¡No, no! ¡Yo te ayudo! —Jin siguió a su gemelo y Frisk y Flowey se quedaron solos en la habitación de los niños.

—Ugh, esta familia es de locos, ese mocoso me zarandeó como si fuera un juguete —se quejó Flowey, ganándose una pequeña risa de Frisk.

—Todos son muy amables —comentó mientras caminaba hasta la sala a paso lento—, deberías tratar de divertirte.

—Me incomoda tanto cariño y amabilidad, es repugnante —susurró Flowey sacudiéndose—. Se parecen a ti, demasiado para mi gusto.

—¿Crees que soy amable? —preguntó Frisk riendo, Flowey le miró con enojo, como tratando de hacerle entender que si decía una palabra más, le iba a morder, consiguiendo solamente que riera un poco más.

Frisk era irritante y lo estaba exasperando, pero casi le prefería de esa forma, verle con la actitud depresiva de las últimas semanas le resultaba más despreciable que verle reírse por cosas sencillas y tontas. De cierta forma, agradecía que esos dos pequeños e irritantes enanos, el fantasma traidor y Carmen hubiesen hecho que el humor de Frisk mejorara después del ataque y recordar que su familia no le acompañaba, no habría querido lidiar con su _basura emotiva_ en casa de los esqueletos, subirle el ánimo no se le daba nada bien.

Cuando llegaron, la mesa estaba lista, habían pequeños individuales tejidos a mano en cada puesto, eran ocho lugares, justo para los integrantes de la familia, Frisk y Flowey; los cubiertos estaban sobre cada individual y los platos con la cena olían bastante bien. Eran waffles.

—Espero les guste —comentó Yūsuke mientras dejaba una bandeja con tazas de chocolate encima de la mesa, tenía el cabello recogido y usaba un delantal rosa.

Frisk tomó asiento, dejando a Flowey a su lado encima de la mesa, Jun y Jin se sentaron cerca suyo y Carmen tomó asiento al lado de la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, donde, seguramente se sentaría su esposo. Yūsuke no se sentó, solamente observó los asientos mientras murmuraba algo, Frisk pudo identificar enojo en su mirada y Flowey un par de palabrotas en sus murmullos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Carmen mirando a su hijo.

—Keichi —dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal que se había puesto para cocinar y se soltaba el cabello—. Voy a buscarlo.

Carmen pareció mostrarse cansada, casi enojada y posiblemente pensaba en cómo regañaría al chico de nombre Keichi, así que tomando aire y buscando tranquilizarse, miró a Yūsuke con seriedad.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

—Espera un momento, ¿no que tienes que ir a encontrarte con el saco de huesos? —preguntó Flowey, no gustándole la idea de que Yūsuke se fuera dejándolos solos con su madre y hermanos.

—Aún tengo cuarenta minutos, no tardaré —respondió Yūsuke tomando las llaves de la casa y saliendo.

Carmen suspiró en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los dos gemelos se miraron entre sí, cuchicheando algo mientras negaban con la cabeza, el ambiente repentinamente se había vuelto tenso, Frisk miró a la mujer y luego la puerta, finalmente, le tocó a Flowey un pétalo y le dijo en señas.

 _"¿Podrías decirles algo por mí?"_ No se esperó a la negativa de Flowey, solamente continuó. _"¿No es malo que Yūsuke salga tan tarde en un lugar tan peligroso?"._

—No soy tu estúpido traductor —negó Flowey encarándole disgustado, pero al hablar llamó la atención de los tres humanos que estaban sentados con ellos, Frisk le miró de forma insistente y Flowey gruñó—. Frisk pregunta si no es peligroso que el fan… —luego al recordar que la madre del chico estaba presente, se corrigió de mala gana— ejem, Yūsuke salga tan tarde.

—Oh, qué lindo es que se preocupen por mi Jazmy —comentó la mujer sonriendo enternecida—. Pero se puede cuidar, nadie en este vecindario le lastimaría, ha hecho amistad con muchas personas, así que no me preocupo para nada.

Frisk recordó a los tres chicos que le intentaron secuestrar, uno de ellos le habían llamado "jefe", así que podía imaginarse que Yūsuke era algo así como el líder de todos los pandilleros, cosa que aunque sonaba bastante genial, no concordaba con el estilo de vida que aparentaba llevar, yendo a la escuela, volviendo tarde, una casa tan acogedora, hermanos amables, madre cariñosa, comida casera deliciosa… No podía imaginarse a Yūsuke amenazando a alguien con una navaja para robarle.

Aunque bueno, había dicho que podía buscar de ladrón en ladrón su celular, eso era bastante siniestro.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué huele tan bien? —un hombre alto entró acompañado por un joven que casi le alcanzaba en estatura, ambos eran muy parecidos a Jin, Jun y Yūsuke—. Oh, pero si tenemos visita, ¿quiénes son?

—Son Frisk y Flowey —presentó Carmen sonriendo feliz.

—¡Son amigos de Yūsuke, papá! —dijo Jin alegre, como si fuera una maravilla.

Y exactamente, como si fuera una maravilla ambos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos como lo hizo la mujer en su momento, antes de saludarlos amenamente con apretones de mano y un pequeño abrazo.

—Bienvenidos, soy Ernesto, el padre de Yūsuke —el adulto sonrió mientras le palmeaba un poco el hombro a Frisk y se inclinaba hacia Flowey.

—Un placer, soy Makoto —se presentó el joven sonriendo de forma encantadora—, es maravilloso tenerlos aquí, no todos los días Yūsuke trae amigos a casa.

—Aunque sería genial que fuesen chicos de su edad, pero por algo se comienza —bromeó el padre mientras tomaba asiento—, ¿y dónde están Yūsuke y Keichi?

—Yūsuke fue a buscar a Keichi otra vez —dijo Jun mientras se metía un gran bocado de su waffle a la boca.

—Jun, primero se agradece por los alimentos —le reprimió su mamá, Jun dejó su cubierto avergonzado sobre la mesa y asintió a la vez trataba.

Después de tomarse las manos, agradecer por los alimentos y la presencia de Frisk y Flowey, empezaron a comer, al parecer sabían que Yūsuke y _Keichi_ iban a tardar un poco.

Mientras Frisk comía el waffle que podría ser la competencia de las tartas de Toriel, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo estarían los demás, si estarían de verdad preocupados o enojados por su repentina marcha.

.-

Undyne estaba a punto de clavarle a Sans una de sus lanzas por el simple hecho de no haber insistido más en saber el lugar donde estaba, ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Frisk? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Toriel, a Asgore y al resto de todos los monstruos de todo el mundo?

—Más te vale que Frisk esté bien, sino…

—¿vas a _lanzarme_ al mar? —preguntó Sans risueño.

—NO ES MOMENTO DE CHISTES MALOS —gritaron Papyrus y Undyne al mismo tiempo, Sans solamente se rió un poco, Alphys suspiró y Kouhei se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

Recién llegaban a la ferretería que Sans había mencionado, alegando que allí se encontrarían con alguien que los llevaría con Frisk. No sobra decir que también les mencionó que la chica de caperuza roja podía estar andando por las calles en busca de Frisk, razón por la cual Undyne decidió acompañarlos junto con algunos miembros de la ex-guardia real (o algo así), que habían llegado en el auto de Dogamy y Dogaressa.

—Voy a vigilar el perímetro —informó Undyne bajando del auto—. No hagan nada estúpido y cuando llegue tu guía me llaman, ¿entendido?

—YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESO —aseguró Papyrus con confianza. Undyne asintió y se despidió de todos mientras acompañaba a los miembros de la guardia a buscar por las calles. Papyrus miró a Sans con preocupación—. SANS, CREO QUE DEBISTE ADELANTAR LA HORA DEL ENCUENTRO, PRONTO SERÁ LA HORA DE LA CENA DE FRISK.

—descuida, paps, dijeron que le iban a dar la cena —respondió Sans tranquilo.

—OH, ENTONCES ESPERO QUE ESTÉ BIEN —dijo Papyrus sonriendo.

—En ese caso solamente tenemos que esperar a que Frisk llegue —comentó Alphys, bastante nerviosa.

—ALPHYS, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? —preguntó Papyrus con preocupación— ESTÁS SUDANDO MUCHO OTRA VEZ.

—Solamente… estoy preocupada por Frisk, es todo —respondió tratando de sonreír, aunque no mentía, no se sentía demasiado bien, sus nervios habían estado bastante alterados todo el día, comenzando porque la máquina no había dejado de dar lecturas inestables.

—TODO VA A SALIR BIEN, FRISK VENDRÁ EN… ¡TREINTA Y CINCO MINUTOS! UNDYNE TIENE TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA ASEGURAR EL ÁREA —informó Papyrus felizmente señalándole su reloj de muñeca.

Kouhei no dijo nada, estaba en el asiento trasero al lado de Sans, miraba su celular fijamente pero ya no trataba de llamar a Frisk, solamente observaba la pantalla. Mientras Papyrus hablaba ruidosamente con Alphys, Sans le preguntó en voz baja: —hey, niño, ¿todo en orden?

—No es algo que te importe —respondió automáticamente sin despegar la mirada del celular.

Sans se encogió de hombros y se recostó flojamente, acomodándose en el asiento como si fuese a tomar una siesta.

—¿has pensado en lo que hablamos? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados, Kouhei le miró automáticamente—. ya sabes, no tenemos mucho tiempo y eres la única alma humana que hemos encontrado hasta ahora, sería bueno que empezáramos a examinarte antes de…

Sans se cortó y Kouhei se removió incómodo, luego dijo en susurro.

—¿Antes de qué?

—antes de que me dé demasiada flojera para trabajar en esto —dijo el esqueleto consiguiendo que el chico le mirara incrédulo y con una ceja enarcada.

—Eres un payaso —dijo Kouhei cruzándose de brazos.

—pero no soy cualquier clase de payaso, soy un payaso _humerístico_ —Sans abrió un ojo y lo miró con una risa jocosa, el niño solamente parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño nervioso, se estaba dando cuenta que, efectivamente, Sans no era alguien que hablara en serio—. pero debes considerarlo, en serio, tenemos que quitarte el alma humana antes de que alguien más lo haga y si alguien más lo hace… heh, bueno, no será muy _gracioso_ lo que te pueda pasar.

Kouhei no parecía afectado por las palabras de Sans, incluso si habían sido dichas con su tono críptico que no auguraba nada bueno, la razón era que no confiaba en él, podía estar mintiéndole u ocultándole información, Kouhei jamás dejaría su alma a manos de cualquier persona.

—Si le dicen todo a Frisk quizás pueda empezar a planteármelo —puntualizó Kouhei volviendo a mirar su celular.

Sans no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que ese niño no debía ser el alma de la justicia, sino de la terquedad.

.-

Faltaban veinte minutos y Carmen había decidido guardar la cena de Yūsuke y Keichi en el horno, esperando a que ellos llegaran, Makoto lavaba los platos con ayuda de los gemelos, mientras, Frisk estaba viendo los álbumes familiares que tenía la familia, todos eran bastante recientes y veían a la familia feliz.

—Aquí Keichi casi se cae de un árbol, pero Makoto lo atrapó a tiempo —dijo Ernesto riendo mientras señalaba una foto de un niño de cabello alborotado llorando, siendo consolado por un Makoto más joven que se parecía bastante a Yūsuke.

—¿Y se rompió una pierna? —preguntó Flowey rodando los ojos, fingiendo querer ser partícipe de una charla tan estúpida y trivial como aquella.

—Ja, ja. No, afortunadamente solo fue un raspón —comentó Ernesto sonriendo.

Frisk sonrió, la familia de Yūsuke parecía ser casi perfecta, en cierto modo se alegraba de que tuviera una vida tan cálida y tanto amor a su alrededor, después de todo, parecía como si siempre la pasara solo en la escuela, todo el mundo creía que era un fantasma y por lo que le había dicho, su presencia era tan débil que posiblemente sus compañeros de clase ni supieran que existía.

 _[*La ventana.]_

Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza, Frisk se quedó en su lugar mirando a todos lados, no había sido la voz de ninguno de los que estaban en la sala, eso lo sabía, era la voz de alguien más… una voz familiar. Obedeciendo involuntariamente, Frisk volteó a ver por la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos y una máscara.

La chica de la caperuza estaba ahí. Abrió la boca, pero ella levantó una mano deteniéndole, luego, llevándose un dedo a la boca le dio a entender que no dijera nada, señaló a su derecha y luego se fue por donde señaló. Frisk tragó y miró a su alrededor, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, miró a Flowey que seguía haciendo comentarios sarcásticos que la familia tomaba por amables.

Quiso decirle a Flowey que la chica de la caperuza estaba ahí, pero ella le había dicho que guardara silencio. Siendo optimista, quizás podría arreglar las cosas hablando. Se levantó y señaló el pasillo que estaba a su derecha.

—Oh, ¿el baño? —preguntó Ernesto, consiguiendo que Flowey mirara a Frisk—. Bueno, tenemos baño de huéspedes, pero la cocina está ocupada… ve, siéntete libre de usarlo, es el que está al fondo a la derecha.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo y se levantó, caminando lo más natural que podía al encuentro con la chica de la caperuza. Buscó una ventana que se encontrara por el camino que la chica le había señalado, encontrándola únicamente en el cuarto de Jin y Jun. Ella le esperaba sentada en la cornisa de la ventana.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —su voz era seca, fría, estaba llena de rencor—, al parecer ya no tienes ninguna herida.

Frisk levantó las manos. _"¿Por qué me atacaste la otra vez?"._

—No me voy a dejar engañar por ninguna de tus tretas, sabes lo que hiciste y sabes por qué estoy tratando de detenerte, puedes que te hayas ganado el corazón de todos con tu ridícula actuación, pero conmigo no funciona —dijo mientras entraba en la habitación—. Sé la clase de demonio que eres.

Negó con la cabeza, Frisk no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. _"¿Te he hecho algo para que estés tan enojada?"._

Red no dijo nada, solamente se quedó en silencio, avanzando hasta Frisk, tomándole del cuello levantándole unos centímetros de suelo. Frisk se sorprendió ante la repentina agresividad, le apretaba tan fuerte que sentía como empezaba a asfixiarse, empezó a patalear y a hacer fuerza en las manos de la chica para que le soltara, pero no gritó.

—No voy a caer en **ninguno** de tus papeles, así que escucha con atención —murmuraba con voz amenazante, asegurándose que no fuese escuchada por las demás personas de la casa—. No te mato ahora mismo porque yo, a diferencia de ti, escoria humana, tengo honor. Vamos a solucionar esto en igualdad de condiciones.

Mientras hablaba más apretaba, Frisk entonces comprendió que no había forma de hablar con ella, convencerla o darle piedad, sus amenazas le habían llegado profundo y su cuello empezaba a doler. Tomó fuerza y le dio una patada en la cara que consiguió liberarle del agarre, cayó de rodillas al suelo y ella de espaldas contra la pared. Frisk empezó a toser mientras se agarraba la garganta y Red se puso de pie.

-No me creas tan idiota como para caer en esa trampa dos veces —dijo ella seriamente mientras se acercaba a Frisk con su espada en manos—. Esta vez, nadie vendrá por ti.

Frisk todavía no recuperaba la respiración, así que no pudo esquivar cuando ella le golpeó en la nuca con el mango de la espada, dejándole inconsciente.

.-

Yūsuke sentía que, a pesar de haberse perdido la cena por culpa de su hermano mayor había podido sacarle provecho a la situación. No fue difícil encontrar al pequeño ladrón que había tomado el celular de Frisk, por lo que se había ahorrado unas buenas horas de búsqueda.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho —murmuró Keichi mirándole de reojo disgustado.

—Te iban a golpear —respondió Yūsuke con severidad—, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en problemas? Mamá se está cansando de tu actitud —Keichi no respondió—. Escucha, de nada te servirá seguirte integrando en las pandillas, no conseguirás nada allí.

—El hecho de que tú no quieras ser parte de ellas no significa que yo no —respondió Keichi con rabia, Yūsuke le miró con cansancio y tristeza, habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces y siempre terminaba igual.

Se preparaba para darle el sermón/discurso de rutina cuando vio algo saltar de su edificio y correr sobre los tejados de algunas casas, era un pequeño borrón rojo que pasó ágilmente por encima de ellos, llegando de esta forma al techo de otro edificio.

—¿Un pájaro? —preguntó Keichi extrañado.

Pero cuando una bufanda verde cayó del cielo a los pies de Yūsuke y su hermano, la teoría del _pájaro_ fue descartada, Yūsuke tragó fuerte antes de darse cuenta que la bufanda que estaba ahí, era la que le había regalado a Frisk. Las ideas empezaron a unirse y Yūsuke se hizo una idea de lo que acababa de pasar: la chica de caperuza había encontrado a Frisk.

—… Keichi, ve a casa —dijo Yūsuke mirando el cielo con desesperación, buscando el borrón rojo para seguirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿No vienes? —preguntó extrañado.

—Escúchame —dijo Yūsuke tomándolo de los hombros mirándolo con seriedad—. Dile a Flowey que se llevaron a Frisk y…

—¿Quién es Flo…?

—¡No interrumpas que esto es serio! —gritó dejando a su hermano mayor con la boca cerrada—. Ve, dile eso a Flowey y dile a Makoto que vaya a la ferretería del vecindario automotriz, un esqueleto debe estar allí, Makoto debe decirle que tienen a Frisk y que me pondré en contacto con él en cuanto pueda, ¿entendido?

Keichi asintió, había hablado demasiado rápido y su voz había sonado más a un balbuceo, pero pareció entender. Yūsuke asintió y salió corriendo con la bufanda en mano en dirección donde vio a la chica de caperuza correr.

Su voz había sonado tan alarmada que Keichi no hizo nada más que alarmarse también, algo muy grave estaba pasando, lo presentía. Salió corriendo a interior del edificio y tomó el ascensor tan rápido como pudo.

.-

—¡Y ahora las fotos de cuando eran más pequeños! —dijo Carmen feliz.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron Jin y Jun felizmente mientras se sentaban en el sillón con sus padres. Flowey estaba en mitad de todos ellos, en las piernas de Ernesto, Makoto estaba terminando de arreglar la cocina.

La flor estaba maldiciendo a Frisk internamente por tardar tanto en el baño, no aguantaba a esa familia súper unida y feliz a su alrededor, eran demasiado… felices para su gusto, era como lidiar con dos Papyrus, tres Toriel y una legión de Frisk.

—Owww, mira, esta quedó muy linda —dijo Carmen señalando una gran foto, que era bastante similar a la que tenían en la mesa con los jazmines.

Los dos padres y los cinco hijos, cuatro niños y una niña, extrañamente, había algo que ya no le cuadraba en la foto, ahí estaban los dos (mocosos) gemelos, el hermano ejemplar Makoto y Yūsuke, pero ellos habían mencionado a un hijo más, Keaton, si no estaba mal, pero era un chico, según tenía entendido.

—Hey, ¿no les falta un niño ahí? —preguntó Flowey aburrido, dejándose llevar por el momento familiar.

—¿Qué? No, estamos todos —dijo Carmen sonriente.

—Ese niño Keaton… —comentó, para ser corregido por Jun aclarándole que era "Keichi", cosa que a Flowey le dio bastante igual.

—Es él —Ernesto señaló al niño que había creído que era Yūsuke.

Flowey enarcó una ceja, ¿en serio Yūsuke era tan invisible que ni siquiera lo había notado en la foto? Eso era triste, trató de buscarlo, oculto tras los padres, siendo tapado por un árbol o por alguno de los niños, pero nada ahí habían siete personas.

—¿Y Yūsuke? —preguntó Flowey confundido.

—¡Mira, yo te explico! —dijo Jun subiéndose a las piernas de su madre para quedar más cerca del álbum y de Flowey—. Aquí están papá y mamá —los señaló en la foto—. Makoto —el niño alto, sí—, Keichi —el rarito que creyó que era Yūsuke—, Jin y yo —se señaló a sí mismo en la foto—, y Yūsuke.

Flowey se quedó de piedra, después de todo, Jun estaba señalando a la delicada niña que tomaba por los hombros a los dos gemelos con una sonrisa de princesa.

—… ¿El fantasma era travesti? —preguntó Flowey sorprendido.

—¿Fantasma? —preguntó Carmen confundida.

Pero alguien más cortó la incertidumbre, era Makoto que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, al parecer había entendido el dilema de Flowey.

—No, no, Flowey, Yūsuke no fue travesti —dijo entre risas encantadoras—. Yūsuke solo es una chica con un muy mal vestir.

Una chica con un muy mal vestir. Una chica. _Una chica._ ** _¡¿Una chica?!_**

Flowey no gritó, lo habría hecho, pero no lo hizo principalmente porque no quería armar un escándalo entre la familia insultando a uno de los integrantes de ésta, pero era el colmo, no solamente Yūsuke se había atrevido a mentirle sobre si estaba vivo… viva… lo que sea, o no, sino que también de su género. ¡Ese maldito fantasma iba a…!

—¡Flowey! —la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven un poco más alto que Yūsuke y con cabello más despeinado que… ella… iba a ser condenadamente difícil acostumbrarse a eso—. ¿Eres tú? —preguntó viéndolo, creyendo que era lo más obvio, Flowey, flor parlante—. Yūsuke dijo que tienen a Frisk también dijo que tú tienes que buscar a un esqueleto en la ferretería y decirle que tienen a Frisk y que lo llamará tan pronto pueda —dijo mirando a Makoto, todos se pusieron de pie, Keichi se rascó la cabeza confundido—. ¿Algo de eso tiene sentido?

—¡¿QUÉ FRISK QUÉ?! —gritó Flowey espantado.

—Carmen, el baño —dijo Ernesto inmeditamente mientras dejaba a Flowey sobre la mesa del comedor, la mujer corrió obedeciendo a su marido, seguida por los gemelos—. ¿Yūsuke no te dijo a donde iba? —preguntó mirando seriamente a Keichi.

—No, solo se fue tras la pista de un pájaro rojo o algo así —dijo el chico tratando de excusarse, se sentía como si de repente hubiese hecho algo malo.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió seguirla?! ¡Quién sabe en qué estará medida! —gritó Makoto mientras corría a su habitación a buscar un abrigo—. Me voy, veré si consigo alcanzarla.

—¡Frisk no está! —vino gritando Jun corriendo.

—No está en la casa —confirmó Carmen preocupada—. ¿Se metieron a la casa para secuestrarle?

—¡Espera! —gritó Flowey entre el caos, deteniendo a la familia, alcanzando a parar a Makoto antes de que saliera—. Voy contigo.

—No, Flowey, puedes ser útil aquí, solo tenemos que llamar a… —pero Ernesto fue interrumpido por Carmen.

—Yūsuke tiene mi celular, es el único con saldo —recordó con palidez.

—Y Frisk se quedó con el celular —murmuró Flowey, luego se fijó en Makoto—. ¡¿Te quedarás mirando o nos vamos ya?!

Sin decir nada más, Makoto tomó a Flowey y se marchó corriendo del apartamento, tomando las escaleras para ir más deprisa.

Flowey no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras era llevado por el hermano mayor de Yūsuke pudo darse cuenta de algo. Frisk siempre estaba en peligro y él no era diferente a Sans o a los otros inútiles, en una maceta, sin brazos, piernas o magia, incluso le faltaba un pétalo, lo único que hacía bien era desconfiar de todo y todos y bajó la guardia un segundo y la loca de capa roja ya se había llevado a Frisk.

Ciertamente no sabia como era que Asriel debería sentirse en ese momento, si frustrado, enojado, avergonzado, preocupado… pero Flowey muy dentro de sí, profundamente sentía algo.

Flowey tenía miedo.

* * *

✾ _Si se fijan, en más de una ocación Yusuke se refiere a sí misma como una chica, lamento haber usado lo de los pronombres, pero considerando que la narración cambia con respecto a como Frisk y Flowey ven todo. (Además, tenía que despistarlos y ocultar el género en el fic es súper complicado XD)._

✾ _Gracias a **Jordaristoteles** por sus consejos para el final del capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora, les doy la información que quería darles.  
Aprovechando que son fiestas (me salté la navidad, pero ya qué) estaba pensando en hacer un pequeño preguntas y respuestas a todos los personajes del fic, pueden enviar sus preguntas por aquí o por el Tumblr del fic (_ _soultale-undertale-au).(tumblr).com, todo será respondido por esa página y no sé si vaya a responder con dibujos solo diálogos, eso depende de qué tan difícil se me haga XD. Normalmente nadie participa en este tipo de cosas, pero creo que estará bien. El tiempo de preguntas se acaba el 31, antes de media noche (o sea, antes de año nuevo) es cuando pueden enviar las preguntas, yo responderé a lo largo de Enero si es que no lo hago antes. ¡Espero se diviertan! ¡Felices fiestas, bendiciones y manténganse determinados! ¡Nos leemos!  
_

* * *

 _ **Khe:** ¡Hola, un placer leerte nuevamente y con gusto te responderé todo… en orden ;D  
_ _1.- Jajajaja, yo también sigo la animación de Camila Cuevas, pero trato de no copiar nada de ningún lado, el peinado de Rose son dos coletas y una trenza que le sirve de diadema, además, es pelirroja y ama los vestidos. No niego que está inspirada en otros personajes, pero al menos no en Betty xD Aunque gracias por señalármelo xD  
_ _2.- La verdad, es que como que si será Team Frisk vs Red, pero hay que ver si meteremos a los bichos amalgamas a la acción xD  
_ _3.- Nope, no te equivocas, el infierno se desatara cuando Flowey se caiga de la maceta y todos arderán... Y sus oídos también (?)  
_ _4.- Me iluminas con tus conocimientos científicos Undertalisticos, ¡porque exactamente así es! Y si a todo le sacamos la derivada de la cantidad de los pétalos que le quedan a Flowey y las veces que ha chillado furioso... Nos quedan tres almas por revelar. (Adoro esto xD)  
_ _5.- Rose está en casa, está bien y feliz intentando evitar que Támara gobierne el mundo, puede alimentarla con papel, pero Támara es muy estricta en su dieta de papel, solo acepta de los mejores Tem Fleaks para desayunar. Gracias por preocuparte por Rose, volverá dentro de poco, lo prometo xD  
_ _6.- En tu tienda MTT más cercana ;D  
_ _7.- No, algo mejor, Yūsuke no es un fantasma y es una mujer. Flowey perdió los pétalos que le quedaban xD  
_ _8.- Descuida, me gustan las reviews largas xD  
_ _¡Gracias a ti por comentarme! Nos leemos y adoro tu despedida, creo que estás comiéndole mucho el ritmo a Sans (?) ¡Mantén tu determinación, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Spark297:** ¡Hola! En estos días he estado tan ocupada que apenas he podido escribir el capítulo xD prometo que en cuanto pueda me meto a Tumblr. ¡Y gracias! Me alegra que te guste el diseño de Acedera, y si vi el capítulo, no completo porque soy una débil que lo dejo cuando Paps fue enviado a prision, pero si vi el final. A MÍ NO ME ENGAÑAN, ESA COSA SE COMIÓ EL ALMA DE SANS PERO NO LO MATÓ, ASÍ QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE NO ESTÁ MUERTO, solo necesita regenerarse como una gema (?) *estado de negación* ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Mantén tu determinación y nos leemos~_

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Hola! Empezare a responder al review en orden, me siento lista (?). La idea principal era que Sans llevaba a Frisk al parque con Papyrus y Rose y MK llamaban a todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase para subirle el animo a Frisk, verás... Cambió mucho la idea xD. Frisk es alguien fuerte, pero también muy emocional, tiene determinación y la determinación puede volverle muy optimista, como viste, además, un poco de cariño le hace feliz, pero no lo suficiente, al menos hablo seriamente con Flowey al respecto en este capítulo, pero tienes razón, si le siguen ocultando le harán daño porque Frisk cree incluso en Kouhei y Kouhei está mintiendo por primera vez en su vida para no lastimar a Frisk, cosa irónica porque es lo que está haciendo. Su vida antes de Ebott fue turbia, le he programado con el pasado más trágico de todos (?) *referencias a Ralph el demoledor* Bueno, la verdad que tampoco tan trágico, pero esto si le está afectando demasiado, quizás, en un futuro explique cómo fue su vida antes de UT. Sans es un muy buen maestro, se pudo adaptar a Acedera sin tener que dejar sus chistes de lado xD , pero la verdad, en casos como Chara y rutas genocida y demás, no es un buen aliado, sería más bien enemigo de Frisk si empezara a desconfiar. Chara es pro, a Chara le da igual lo que los demás le digan, tienes razón, el problema es que le ha complicado a Frisk el trabajo de hacer amitad con Red xD  
_ _La idea principal era Undyne llenando de lanzas el auto de los policías, pero, me pude a pensar y es que Undyne es efusiva pero no inconsciente, sabe reconocer la autoridad y sabe lo difícil que es proteger a alguien que no quiere ser protegido, así que quise mostrar un poco de su lado serio y comprensivo, ella no es solo explosiones, ta,bien hay que saber cuando hay que parar.  
_ _Y no te preocupes por los reviews largos, me fascinan los testamentos xD  
_ _Lo único malo de ellos es que a la hora de responder me sale un testamento a mí y como soy una ansiosa que le gusta actualizar a penas tiene el capítulo, pues muchas veces respondo muy rápido o descuidadamente, luego me calmo y vuelvo a responder con más calma xD  
_ _Muchas gracias por leer y yo también amo a Chara, adoro a Frisk con mi corazón, pero Chara es la badass xD  
_ _¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **DannaLaGardevoir:** ¡Hola! Un placer leerte de nuevo, oh cielos, pocas veces me encuentro con colombianos en fanfiction, eres literalmente la segunda persona colombiana de FF que conozco xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y estoy pensando en una pequeña ronda de preguntas y respuestas a los personajes para celebrar fin de año, normalmente nadie pregunta nada, pero al menos estará la intención (?) XD así que esa podría ser una pregunta para Yūsuke, fíjate, estoy escribiendo primero la respuesta a tu comentario así que ahorita pondré en notas finales de capítulo la idea de las preguntas y respuestas xD  
_ _(Q-Chara, I'd love that xD) Chara está llena/o de sorpresas, esa era mi idea también, pero ya que apareció Red me dije: ¿por qué no sacar a Chara a pelear? Y Bam, pelea xD  
_ _Gracias a ti por leer y comentar (y porque me diste la idea de lo de preguntas y respuestas con tu pregunta de Yūsuke xD) ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Viana D'Ascolli:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno leerte nuevamente, bueno, verás, tienes toda la razón, la presencia de Yūsuke es tan minúscula que la gente tiende incluso a olvidarla después de conocerla, por eso el hecho de que tuviera una familia tan unida y considerada (como la que mostré) y que hayan personas que le reconocen hace un contraste en su personalidad y en como llevan las almas todo el problema de los efectos secundarios de tenerlas (Kouhei se volvió muy estricto con la honestidad, Acedera tiene un montón de traumas desde que obtuvo el alma), también quería mostrar lo fuertes que podían ser los lazos de una familia y también lo equivocado que estaba Flowey xD  
_ _Yūsuke todavía tiene algunos secretos, la verdad,_ _ella tiene un pasado turbio y un presente estable, pero complicado, no te equivocas, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal, son dilemas de una persona normal, tengo la esperanza de poder explicarlo con más detalle más adelante. Red no es mala, tienes razón, es la antagonista del arco, pero ella además de venganza quiere justicia, no trato de matar a todos los niños de la escuela, solo fue a por Frisk, quien considera culpable de todo el mal que ella conoce. Y descuida, los personajes empezarán a tomar más relevancia, es que me estoy centrando mucho en los humanos porque el juego ya enfatizó en los monstruos, pero Alphys y Papyrus y todos tendrán su momento (Y ASGORE TAMBIÉN, necesito arreglar cosas con él). Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Lady'z Phantom:** ¡Hola! Un placer leerte de nuevo y espero que no te haya enojado la idea de que Yūsuke es una chica en realidad xD. Tiene secretos y un pasado, si, uno que espero poder explicar en futuros capítulos, incluso cosas que su familia no sabe, si te das cuenta.  
_ _Owww, me alegra que te guste mi fic a pesar de que no te gustan los AU, pero por ese lado no debes preocuparte, la trama de los AU no la tocaré a no ser que sea para un evento especial, pero sería una especie de Spin Off que no tiene nada que ver con la trama original. Red la use porque hay una buena razón, algo que se explicará a futuro, y te daré una pista: ella no es exactamente culpable de los bichos que aparecen, peeeero, por ahí va la cosa.  
_ _Lo de Kouhei, no te preocupes, es culpa mía que lo deje inconcluso xD Bueno, te darás cuenta que en este capítulo se toca el tema. Kouhei sabe de las almas, sabe del peligro, pero no quiere ayudar a la investigación de Sans y Alphys porque siente que de alguna forma traiciona a Frisk (si mentirle no es poco, participar en un proyecto de almas que también le involucra le parece el colmo, además, no confía de Sans del todo). Así que quedaron en que Kouhei se lo iba a pensar. Tiene el alma, los bichos le pueden estar buscando, pero por el momento, el alma de Frisk es la que más está llamando la atención gracias a la aparición de Chara. Básicamente eso ha pasado con Kouhei.  
_ _Para Frisk será duro saber que sus amigos le han estado mintiendo, aún si es por su propio bien, Frisk no es alguien que guarde rencor ni nada por el estilo, pero si será un gran bajón y puede que se enoje en su momento, pero eso se verá más adelante (porque es obvio que tanta mentira no lleva a ningún lado xD)  
_ _Efectivamente, este es el arco de amabilidad, Helena es alguien linda y amable, pero no es un fantasma y el arco se llama "Jazminum Officinale, la historia de un fantasma" XDDD o sea, Helena tiene su desarrollo y se da a conocer de a poco, pero es como Rose, ya tendrá su momento de gloria, no sólo las almas tienen que tener protagonismo después de todo :D  
_ _Muchas gracias por comentar, he estado a poco de subir el capítulo y me llego tu review xD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

✾ **Siguiente capítulo: Vs. Red.**  
 _∟Esta vez, es Frisk a quien le toca enfrentarla._


	26. (4) Vs Red

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Ya a estas alturas, se sabe que hay OC's aquí._  
 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! ... ¡No me maten, si lo hacen no hay capítulo! ¿Entienden? Porque los muertos no escriben, ok no, ya seria XD  
Lamento mucho haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo (¿unos cuantos meses?) la razón es la escuela, una mudanza y la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que mi inspiración estaba por los suelos, pero continúo aquí, ¡incluso aunque las escenas de batalla sean un dolor en el trasero (porque créanme, lo son)! Aun así espero que disfruten este capítulo, y sí, tuve que dividirlo en dos porque Dios mío, esto estaba poniéndose muy largo. Por favor, lean las notas finales de capítulo para una información importante :D_

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXIV,1**  
 **Vs. Red  
** —✾—✾—✾—

—¿Seguro no prefieres descansar en tu propia casa? —preguntó Alphys mirando a Kouhei preocupada.

El niño bostezó mientras negaba con la cabeza, no se molestó en responder, después de todo, se lo había explicado tres veces a la reptil y ella parecía insistir en dejarle en su hogar. Kouhei quería saber si Frisk iba a estar bien, y si para ello tenía que quedarse en la casa de los esqueletos hasta que el payaso de Sans decidiera hacer algo, pues lo haría, de todas formas, nadie estaba esperándolo.

—AÚN ASÍ, CREO QUE ES MÁS PRUDENTE QUE LLAMEMOS A UNO DE TUS PADRES, HUMANO AMIGO DE FRISK —dijo Papyrus mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Después de un rato de haber estado esperando, Papyrus empezó a notar lo cansado que estaba Kouhei, de esta forma, tomó la decisión de llevarlo a casa para que durmiese un poco, esas no eran horas para que un pequeño niño humano anduviera en la calle, eso es lo que le había dicho a Sans cuando lo dejó al cuidado de Undyne, Alphys se quedaría en casa de Papyrus con el pequeño, cuidándolo por sí llegaba a suceder o a necesitar algo.

—No contestarán —dijo recostándose en una de las ventanas del auto y mirando desganado las tiendas que empezaban a cerrar—. Nunca lo hacen —agregó en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos monstruos.

Alphys, quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto miró a Papyrus, el esqueleto se había detenido en una esquina para poder ver a Kouhei sin correr el peligro de chocar con algo, el niño no se había casi ni percatado de que Papyrus había frenado, por lo que no le devolvió la mirada a ninguno de los monstruos, estaba mirando fijamente al infinito.

—HUMANO —dijo Papyrus, pero Kouhei no respondió—, ¿NO NECESITAS HABLAR?

—No —respondió Kouhei suspirando mientras se sentaba correctamente en el asiento trasero y miraba al cielo—, solo quiero descansar un poco.

—DEBERÍAMOS LLAMAR A TU FAMILIA.

—No van a contestar —insistió Kouhei—, no lo digo porque sea una especie de capricho o algo por el estilo, lo digo porque no lo harán, esta noche se supone que debería estar solo en casa ahora mismo, mamá no puede contestar el teléfono y papá no lo hará, sólo… ¿podemos avanzar?

Pero Papyrus dudaba, Alphys miró preocupada al esqueleto, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que estaba solo, que su familia no se preocupaba por él. La familia era lo más importante, la única familia de Papyrus era Sans y Sans siempre estaba a su lado, flojo y todo, siempre estaba ahí, ¿por qué los padres de un niño no estarían a su lado?

—Hey… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Kouhei de repente, inclinándose hacia delante y mirando el cielo con atención.

—HUMANO, EN SERIO CREO QUE…

—¡Miren! ¡Allá! —gritó Kouhei ignorando a Papyrus, levantándose de su asiento y señalando el cielo con sorpresa— ¡Es la chica que atacó a Frisk!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Alphys sorprendida, mirando en la dirección en la que Kouhei tenía su atención.

El niño no estaba mirando el cielo, observaba los techos de las casas por los que una ráfaga roja pasaba con agilidad. Undyne la había estado buscando por semanas y ahora que la encontraban no podían perderla de vista.

—ALPHYS, HUMANO, ABROCHEN SUS CINTURONES —dijo Papyrus mientras encendía nuevamente el auto y arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Kouhei cayó de espaldas contra el asiento, quejándose un poco, sintió cómo Alphys se acercaba desde su lugar a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad algo temblorosa, luego, el viento le golpeó la cara, Papyrus estaba siguiendo a Red lo mejor que podía.

—¡Agárrate fuerte! —le gritó Alphys, su voz era apagada por las fuertes ráfagas de viento, esa era una de las tantas desventajas de que el auto de Papyrus no tuviera techo.

La científica sacó su celular y marcó a un número, posiblemente a Undyne para informarle que estaban siguiendo a la chica de caperuza. Kouhei tragó dándose cuenta que se había metido en algo muy grande y ese día no hacía más que volverse más y más pesado. Si esa mañana le hubiesen dicho que en lugar de visitar a su madre al hospital iba a terminar en una persecución en auto siguiendo a una loca asesina, a la vez esperando que Frisk estuviera bien, habría tachado por mentirosa a la persona que se lo hubiese comentado.

A decir verdad, se empezaba a preguntar si no estaba soñando.

.-

Cuando Sans vio solamente a Flowey la preocupación volvió lentamente a él. Un joven de casi veinte años se acercaba corriendo, lucía preocupado y el esqueleto supo inmediatamente que ese joven no era la chica con la que había hablado por teléfono.

—¿No llegó muy temprano? —preguntó Dogaresa confundida por la presencia del humano.

—¿Es ese tu guía, Sans? —preguntó Undyne.

—esperen aquí —fue lo único que dijo el esqueleto antes de acercarse al joven que miraba a los perros olfatear por todos lados.

Él humano al darse cuenta que Sans se acercaba a él le ahorró el trabajo de cruzar la calle, corrió a su encuentro antes de que pusiera un pie en la carretera y Flowey le gritó.

—¡Se llevaron a Frisk!

Undyne se quedó paralizada al igual que los miembros de la guardia, las cuencas de Sans parecieron oscurecerse, por un segundo, sólo hubo silencio, Flowey esperaba a que alguien hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, que Sans se teletransportara y fuera a buscar en las cámaras de la ciudad a Frisk, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento el joven le habló a Sans.

—Mi hermana dijo que les llamaría en cuanto supiera dónde está el captor...

Entonces, fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de un metal siendo golpeado, Undyne había enterrado su puño en la puerta de uno de los establecimientos que estaban cerrados, posiblemente un bar.

—¿Estará bien el cachorrito? —preguntó Dogaresa preocupada.

—¡Señorita Undyne! ¿Qué hacemos? —Doggo se acercó a la capitana junto con su perro guía.

—¡Guaf! —ladraron Lesser Dog y Greater Dog al mismo tiempo, empezando a saltar de un lado para otro azarados.

Undyne miró a sus compañeros, a Flowey, a Sans, no sabía qué debía hacer, registrar toda la ciudad podía bien tardar una semana y esperar la llamada de la supuesta hermana del humano no sonaba muy apetecible. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer…?

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, en cuanto vio el número de Alphys sólo pudo rogar internamente porque nada le hubiese pasado al niño humano.

—¿Alphys? Dime por favor que todo está bien —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, casi desesperada.

— _¡Sí, estamos bien!_ —la escuchó gritar, también escuchó el fuerte sonido del viento y el auto yendo a toda velocidad— _¡Vimos a la chica de caperuza, la estamos siguiendo!_

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Undyne escandalizada, haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí dieran un pequeño brinco.

—¿Qué dijo? —cuestionó Flowey, pero Undyne lo ignoró.

—¡Alphys, es muy peligroso, dile a Papyrus que aborte misión! —pidió espantada—. ¡¿Dónde están?!

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —preguntó de nuevo Flowey.

—Están con la loca de caperuza —dijo Undyne irritada esperando a que Alphys le contestara.

— _HOLA UNDYNE, SOY YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS —_ Undyne frunció el ceño al escuchar al esqueleto.

—¡Escucha Papyrus, no estoy bromeando, da la vuelta en este mismo instante!

— _ME TEMO QUE NO PUEDO HACER ESO, UNDYNE, HAS ESTADO BUSCANDO A ESTA CHICA HACE RATO, ¿NO? ADEMÁS, ELLA FUE LA QUE LASTIMÓ A FRISK, QUIZÁS HAYA ALGUNA ESPECIE DE MALENTENDIDO QUE PODAMOS ARREGLAR HABLANDO —_ y justo de fondo se escuchó la voz de Kouhei, gritando histérico _"¡Eso no va a funcionar!"_ Undyne estuvo a punto de gritar lo mismo, si no fuera porque escuchó el freno del auto—. _VAYA, PARECE QUE SE DETUVO._

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Undyne con seriedad.

 _—EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, LO CUAL ES EXTRAÑO, PORQUE ESTÁ CERRADO, ¿QUE PODRÍA COMPRAR?_

—Papyrus, escucha —dijo Undyne seriamente—. Esto es importante, vas a dejar a Alphys y al mocos en un lugar seguro y tienes que informar a las personas que están allí que evacuen, yo...

 _—¡OH, ESA ES UNA MISIÓN PARA EL GRAN PAPYRUS! AUNQUE UNDYNE... ¿YA RECOGIERON A FRISK?_

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! —gritó Undyne molesta, hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, casi se sintió mal por Papyrus, pero después se disculparía—. Quédate allí, llegaré en un momento, mandaré a tu hermano primero, ¿de acuerdo? No entren.

— _ESTÁ BIEN, TE VAMOS A ESPERAR._

Undyne colgó y miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Flowey la miraba impaciente y el joven humano también parecía preocupado.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuró Undyne pasándose una mano por la frente—. Papyrus se encontró en el camino a la chica de caperuza, están en el centro comercial, necesito que vayas a proteger a Alphys y al mocoso —le dijo seriamente a Sans.

—ok. ¿y frisk? —cuestionó el esqueleto tranquilamente, aunque era obvio que estaba tan preocupado como Undyne.

—Estoy en eso, Mettaton se hará cargo —dijo Undyne mientras buscaba preocupada en su celular. Todos sabían que si alguien podía controlar todas las redes de Ebott para encontrar a Frisk sin que Toriel se diera cuenta, ese era el robot—. Ve con tu hermano, necesito que dejen el perímetro despejado.

—Esperen —interrumpió el joven humano interponiéndose entre todos—. Yūsuke dijo que llamaría a Sans el esqueleto en cuanto supiese dónde estaba Frisk, ¿no creen que es mejor que él se quede aquí?

Makoto hablaba con la verdad, no solamente sería más beneficioso que Sans se quedara con ellos para saber dónde estaba Frisk y dónde podían buscarle, sino que, él estaba genuinamente preocupado por su hermana, ella no era el tipo de persona que desaparecía corriendo tras alguien dejando a uno de sus hermanos atrás con un mensaje tan poco exacto.

—Escucha, niñito —dijo Undyne acercándose a él desafiantemente, el apodo era gracioso, considerando Makoto le sobrepasaba por unos centímetros pero eso no evitó que lo mirara como lo hacía con los niños rebeldes de sus clases—. Yo sé lo que hago, conozco las prioridades y un humano como tú no podría entenderlo del todo —miró entonces a Sans—. Vete.

El esqueleto observó un momento a Makoto y luego a Undyne, finalmente, se acercó al humano y le entregó su propio celular.

—en cuanto sepan algo de frisk, echa una llamada a mi hermano, está en marcación rápida, el uno —dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos—, apareceré en un parpadeo.

Y con eso, Sans desapareció. Undyne suspiró.

—¡Muy bien! Los demás, a la camioneta, ¡Dogamy, conduce! —dijo remangándose.

—¡Sí, señora! —dijo Dogamy siguiéndola mientras ella abría la camioneta y la guardia canina empezaba a entrar en ella.

—Esperen un momento —dijo el joven humano siguiendo a Undyne—. ¿No será mejor informar a la policía sobre la desaparición de Frisk? Podrían ayudarnos a...

—No. Si involucramos a la policía esto se hará más grande, no olvides que Frisk trabaja para la embajada —dijo Undyne sentándose en el asiento del copiloto—, si algo le pasa será un escándalo a nivel mundial. Flowey te quedas con el humano —comentó Undyne mientras se ponía su celular en el oído—. Mettaton vendrá en un momento para que ayudes con la búsqueda.

El auto arrancó a toda velocidad y Flowey y Makoto se quedaron solos en la calle. Frisk era importante, pero tenían también que atrapar a la chica de rojo, si se veía a un monstruo atacando a un humano, la frágil paz que habían estado llevando hasta el momento se vería afectada. Mettaton sabría qué hacer.

.-

Yūsuke había sido la primera en llegar, antes que Papyrus y los demás, había conseguido seguirle el paso a la chica gracias a que conocía varios atajos por los callejones de la ciudad, aun así, había corrido por mucho tiempo, viéndose obligada a tomar un pequeño descanso; ella siempre estaba en forma, por eso, no necesitó más de un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y ver el centro comercial de Ebott frente a ella.

Debía llamar a Sans. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el celular de Frisk en su bolsillo, seguramente Frisk tendría algo de saldo y a Sans en sus contactos.

Fue algo complicado considerando que ella no estaba muy familiarizada con la tecnología, pero se las ingenió para encontrar la agenda de contactos, lo siguiente era buscar a Sans. Entonces se quedó de piedra.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —susurró al encontrarse con más de mil contactos frente a ella, eran tantos que ni siquiera podía buscar alfabéticamente el nombre, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bajando en la lista para encontrar la S y el nombre del esqueleto, pero no estaba ahí. Debía abrir el buscador… pero no sabía cómo—. Rayos…

Desistió de encontrar el número de Sans y decidió que si no quería ganarse ningún problema ni con Flowey ni con el esqueleto o la madre de Frisk, debía sacarle por su propia cuenta.

No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, no tenía un plan ni contaba con la ayuda de nadie, pero ya improvisaría algo mientras de colaba dentro del centro comercial. Tenía dos formas, o entraba por una ventana corriendo el riesgo de encender una alarma o pasaba por el lado del guardia de seguridad.

Odiaba de verdad ser de presencia débil y que nadie la notara, pero esa vez parecía que podía sacarle provecho a su mayor defecto. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse la cabeza con su capucha, no quería cargos judiciales por allanamiento, si las cámaras no veían su rostro todo estaría bien.

De esta forma, Yūsuke entró al centro comercial.

.-

Cuando Frisk abrió los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad, le tomó un par de minutos ubicarse y acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz. Entonces, lo primero que vio fue una máscara blanca. La chica de caperuza.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo con voz monótona—, he tardado en buscar el lugar adecuado para nuestro duelo, este me pareció ser el más propicio para destruirte.

Frisk se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba en el suelo, un suelo con un diseño que recordaba bien, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba en el centro comercial, en el mismo lugar donde meses atrás había vendido galletas con sus amigos, engañando a los adultos con Rose para obligarlos a comprarlo todo.

Lindos recuerdos que esperaba no fueran reemplazados por unos amargos esa noche.

En cuanto su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo ver con más detalle a su alrededor, todo estaba cerrado y posiblemente eran las únicas personas en todo el lugar, entonces, vio por primera vez el cuchillo de mango dorado que estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros. Frisk miró con confusión el arma y luego miró a la chica.

—Ya te lo dije —sacó su espada y le apuntó—, yo peleo con honor, no atacaré a alguien desarmado.

Frisk, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo la miró sin comprender, entonces, negando con la cabeza movió sus manos.

 _"No voy a tomar el cuchillo"_ ella no dijo nada, por lo que Frisk continuó _"no voy a pelear"._

—Curioso —su voz sonó tan suave y tranquila que Frisk creyó por un momento que estaba por fin aceptando su piedad—. ¿Me dices que me dejarás matarte sin siquiera resistirte?

Frisk parpadeó un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo.

 _"No, no"_ señalizó _"sólo quiero hablar, solucionar el conflicto, no pelear, no batallas"._

Movía sus manos rápidamente, tanto que tropezaba con algunas señas pero todo lo que decía dejaba un mensaje claro: no quería pelear. El primer minuto Red dejó a Frisk hacer las señas que deseara, cuando supo que lo que le estaba diciendo no era algo que fuese a interesarle y solamente eran ridículas excusas, no tuvo remordimiento en abalanzársele encima con todas las intenciones de apuñalarle. En el último segundo, Frisk consiguió esquivar.

—No voy a caer en tu trampa, ¡no como todos lo han hecho! —exclamó Red volviendo todo oscuro alrededor de Frisk, su alma salió de su pecho, comenzando una pelea—. ¡Yo no caeré, no me engañarás!

 _[*Mira quién es.]_

Frisk observó esas palabras en su menú y tragó, era su turno, Red le miraba impaciente, esperando a que pelee, pero Frisk solamente seleccionó **[*ACTUAR]** y **[*Descripción].**

 _[*RED— 8 ATAQUE 4 DEFENSA_  
 _*Ha estado siguiéndote._  
 _*¡Debe querer ser tu amiga!_  
 _*… Sólo es una broma.]_

Aquello no le importó, la chica de caperuza inmediatamente empezó a lanzarle ciertas esferas explosivas, Frisk empezó a esquivar lo mejor que podía, pasaba por entre las explosiones con agilidad, afortunadamente, dentro de una batalla el exterior no se veía muy afectado, por esa razón las bombas ni destruyeron ningún local ni activaron ninguna alarma.

 _[*Huele a granadas]_

Frisk tragó, Red (como su nombre parecía indicar el menú) estaba armada hasta los dientes y también iba muy en serio con eso de matarle. Su turno llegó y no dudó en oprimir: **[*PIEDAD]** y **[*Perdonar].**

Esta vez, ella se abalanzó en su contra empuñando la espada tratando de cortarle a la mitad, Frisk, nuevamente fue capaz de esquivarla, no obstante, por culpa de un desliz la espada alcanzó a rozarle el brazo.

-6PV.

 _[*Red parece preocupada]_

Esta vez, cuando su turno llegó decidió **[*ACTUAR].** Tenía cuatro opciones y ya había usado la **[*Descripción].** Debía tomárselo en serio, debía hablar con ella.

 **[*Hablar].**

 _[*Le preguntas a Red qué es lo que ocurre, ¿por qué quiere matarte? ¿Qué le has hecho?  
*Le dices que no quieres pelear, que prefieres ser su ami…]_

—No seas hipócrita —cortó ella el diálogo del menú mirando a Frisk con ira tras su máscara—. Yo lo sé todo, yo lo vi todo y no comprendo por qué soy la única que lo recuerda. Admito que cuando te vi por primera vez quise ser tu amiga, conocerte como todos los demás lo hicieron—sacó su espada y le apuntó con fiereza—. Afortunadamente mostraste tu verdadero rostro antes de que cometiera colosal error, de otra forma, no sería capaz de recordar todo lo que hiciste.

La arena de batalla en la que estaba Frisk se dividió con una muy delgada línea roja, que a la vez dividía el alma de Frisk. Observó entonces a Red y la miró agarrar su espada con fuerza; adivinando lo que iba a hacer, Frisk corrió hasta una esquina del recuadro de batalla y vio cómo Red de un solo corte dividía el campo de batalla en dos.

 _[*¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!]_

—Al inicio me preocupé, ¿sabes? Me preocupé de que no quisieras pelear, me preocupé de que solamente lo hicieras para protegerte, me preocupé de que fueras _amable_ conmigo —hablaba entre dientes, el agarre de su empuñadura temblaba—. No debí preocuparme tanto, si no lo hubiese hecho… si hubiese desconfiado… si me hubiese metido en tu camino en cuanto te vi… aunque hubiese muerto, ellos no… ellos…

 **[ACTUAR]  
[*Hablar]**

 _[*Le dices a Red que no la conoces, no sabes lo que está ocurriendo, le preguntas si estás bien, le preguntas qué es lo que ocurre, ¿por qué hace todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ¿Puedes ayudarla?  
*… Ella no parece feliz.]_

—¿Ahora vienes a intentar ser amable? —preguntó con algo de ironía en su voz, una voz que se quebraba de ira y dolor, Frisk en esos momentos ya no se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, esa chica que temblaba parecía estar en peores condiciones en ese momento— ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres preocuparte? ¡¿Cuándo ya no pienso darte ni una mísera gota de piedad?! **¡No me hagas reír!**

Con su espada empezó a lanzar miles de cortes mágicos en contra de Frisk, inmediatamente Frisk se puso en la tarea de esquivarlos todos, pero algunos cortes eran sorpresivamente fuertes, violentos, rápidos. Frisk tuvo que emplear todas sus habilidades para no recibir un solo corte, entonces fue cuando vio que el campo de batalla se había dividido en nueve recuadros más, observó a Red y solamente fue capaz de ver una luz azul proveniente de dos figuras familiares.

Eran dos especies de armas con la runa Delta.

El azul brillante cegó a Frisk, quien por inercia no movió un solo músculo, sabiendo ya que _azul significaba parar._

Terminó el turno de Red con Frisk respirando agitadamente, jamás había esperado que esa chica fuese tan fuerte, incluso si no la había visto antes, esa apariencia de muñeca hacía que fuese fácil subestimarla.

Era su turno, el menú se abrió ante sus ojos, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que solucionarlo de alguna forma.

 **[ACTUAR]  
[*Hablar]**

 _[*Tratas de decirle que no quieres pelear, le dices que no sabes de lo que está hablando… no la conoces.  
*Red luce furiosa.]_

—¿Sabes por qué tengo estos centinelas? Normalmente no me obedecerían a mí, no me corresponde ese cargo —Frisk observó bien aquellas figuras que tenían la forma del símbolo de la familia real del Subsuelo, parecían robots, tenían ojos y le miraban como si le estuviesen juzgando—. Porque ellos saben, ellos recuerdan lo que has hecho incluso si los demás no, incluso si nadie más, ¡ellos son la prueba de que no hay forma de que me esté equivocando! Ellos son la prueba de que eres un ser despreciable… incluso si nadie… si nadie me recuerda, ¡yo voy a protegerlos!

Los ojos de los centinelas brillaron en violeta, el campo de batalla volvió a unirse y extenderse permitiéndole más movilidad a Frisk para esquivar el ataque de aquellos enormes protectores que le disparaban esferas de poder. Red por su parte lanzó espadazos en su contra.

Uno de los ataques le hirió y le mandó volando al otro lado del recuadro, Frisk se levantó de su lugar respirando con dificultad, mirando a Red. Era su turno.

 **[ACTUAR]  
[*Hablar]**

 _[*Le preguntas a Red de qué está hablando.  
*Ella se estremece.]_

 _—_ No trates de pasarte de inocente conmigo, ¡sé que les hiciste algo! —Frisk aún denotaba confusión en su rostro, Red masculló y luego dijo en voz lenta y airada—. La señorita Undyne, mis compañeros de la guardia, Papyrus… todos… les hiciste algo… aunque no me recuerden sé lo mucho que les heriste, ¡no permitiré que vivas para que les lastimes en un futuro!

Se preparó para acuchillarte de nuevo, un centinela brilló en naranja, el otro en azul. Tres ataques diferentes, Frisk tragó mientras se preparaba. Corrió por los láseres naranja, se detuvo ante las explosiones azules, esquivó los espadazos, la chica estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y Frisk tenía que esquivarlo todo si quería al menos llegar a un acuerdo.

No entendía lo que pasaba, no sabía por qué tanta ira, pero de alguna forma sentía remordimiento, no había hecho nada en contra de la chica, no que recordara, jamás habría podido borrar la memoria de sus amigos ni la propia suya. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿A qué se refería?

Muchas preguntas que consiguieron distraerle, un paso en falso, cayó al suelo cuando el láser naranja pasaba, quedándose inmóvil en el mismo segundo en el que le tocó, eso más una cortadura le dejaron a penas con 07PV.

Su turno.

—Si quieres al menos vivir, lucha —le dijo la chica apuntándole con la espada.

—…

 **[ACTUAR]  
[*Hablar]**

 _[*… Vuelves a preguntarle a qué se refiere con que eres culpable.]_

—… Si así lo quieres —dijo ella, no iba a responder, no iba a darle tiempo para pensar en un plan, no iba a cometer ningún error. Iba a acabar con quien le había causado tantos males a ella y a los que amaba.

Levantó la espada, y entonces, un celular le golpeó en la mano, haciéndola soltar el arma. Miró a todos lados sorprendida, no viendo a nadie al inicio, sino hasta que su propia espada se levantó en su contra. Un chico humano alto de mirada fiera la amenazaba.

—La verdad, no sé cuáles son sus asuntos pendientes —dijo con voz lenta y firme— y no me interesan, pero debo pedirle que deje a Frisk en paz.

—Yū… Yūsuke —susurró Frisk con sorpresa al verle.

—Proteges a la persona incorrecta —dijo Red apretando los puños.

—Con todo respeto, eso lo decido yo —respondió Yūsuke con seriedad—. Deja ir a Frisk y olvidemos todo esto.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron afectar a Red, la chica empezó a temblar, en un ataque de rabia se abalanzó contra Yūsuke buscando arrebatarle la espada, pero Yūsuke tenía mejores reflejos, sorprendida por el repentino ataque la esquivó saltando hacia un lado, Red al darse cuenta que no iba a ser fácil arrebatarle la espada a la humana, tomó el cuchillo que había traído para Frisk.

—Ustedes los humanos son todos iguales —susurró con rencor—, asesinos que cubren sus pecados unos a los otros, ¡pues bien! Protégele si quieres —con ello, apuntó a Yūsuke y el campo de batalla que aprisionaba a Frisk se extendió hasta ella—, pero será en vano, ¡van a encontrarse con el mismo destino!

Yūsuke miró a su alrededor sorprendida, no era la primera vez que veía una batalla, pero si la primera en la que era participe. Pero no era momento para divagar, apretando la empuñadura de la espada frunció el ceño con firmeza, iba a proteger a Frisk de esa loca de rojo.

Tal era su concentración que no reparó en el alma que salía de su pecho, los centinelas brillaron en rojo y se prepararon para su próximo ataque, así, al mismo tiempo que ellos atacaban un brillante verde esmeralda salía del pecho de Yūsuke.

Los ataques fueron frenados por un escudo verde brillante, Red observó con sorpresa el alma de Yūsuke, al igual que Frisk. Era verde.

.-

Papyrus había hecho un gran trabajo, no muchas personas le tomaron en serio cuando le dijeron que el centro comercial era peligroso, pero el esqueleto era tan gracioso y agradable que terminaban alejándose del lugar como lo pedía solamente para verlo reír o poderse tomar una foto con él. Al parecer, a los humanos les parecía entretenido ver a un esqueleto proclamando alto y fuerte que esa era zona restringida.

—Ya nos vamos, amigo —dijo un chico de un grupo de adolescentes que pasaban por ahí—, ¿pero me dejas tomarte una foto?

Así eran la mayoría de personas, Alphys observaba todo con Kouhei desde la seguridad de una cafetería que estaba desolada algo lejos del centro comercial, apenas estaban ahí un cocinero y una camarera; una vez el lugar estuvo despejado, Papyrus entró victorioso a la cafetería.

—ALPHYS, HUMANO, NO CREERÁN LO POPULAR QUE SOY —exclamó feliz.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Papyrus —dijo Alphys tratando de sonreír, pero solamente consiguió sacar una risilla nerviosa—. ¿Estás seguro que Undyne vendrá?

—¡SÍ! Y MI HERMANO TAMBIÉN LO HARÁ, ESO ME DIJO POR TELÉFONO, SONABA REALMENTE PREOCUPADA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENCONTRADO A FRISK —comentó el esqueleto pensativo—. BUENO, DEBO RETIRARME, QUIZÁS MÁS TRANSEÚNTES DESEEN PASAR POR LOS ALREDEDORES DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y ESO ES ALGO QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS DEBE EVITAR. ¡NOS VEMOS!

Y justo en ese momento, cuando Papyrus iba a salir del lugar, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, como la explosión de una granada que venía desde el centro comercial y con ello, varios rugidos deformes se escucharon por las calles. Alphys se levantó de su lugar de inmediato y Kouhei abrió los ojos, casi se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, la camarera que los había estado atendiendo se quedó paralizada y el cocinero se asomó desde su ventanilla.

Entonces, en la vitrina de la cafetería se pegó una enorme bestia chorreante con forma de oso, Kouhei casi se cae de su silla y Alphys lanzó un grito de terror, pero no más fuerte que el que la camarera soltó mientras dejaba caer la bandeja en la que llevaba los pedidos de Alphys y Kouhei.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó la camarera espantada.

—Oh no, oh no, no, no, no —dijo Alphys alterada.

—N-NO TEMAN, EL GRAN PAPYRUS SE ENCARGARÁ —dijo el esqueleto mientras creaba una celda que protegía la ventana, luego, miró preocupado con una sonrisa nerviosa a la reptil—. ALPHYS, ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOS CHICOS ESTÁN AQUÍ?

—N-n-no lo sé —dijo Alphys escondida tras una mesa—, si solamente siguen a Frisk y a las… —la ex científica abrió los ojos espantada mirando al niño que estaba a su lado, él la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sabiendo que esas bestias posiblemente estaban tras suyo.

—¿QUÉ OCURRE? —preguntó Papyrus confundido por el repentino silencio.

—¡Rápido, por aquí! —gritó el cocinero desde la cocina— ¡Hay que salir por la puerta trasera!

La cocinera fue la primera en levantarse para salir, Alphys miró a Kouhei preocupada, como si pensara a fondo qué hacer, si salían las bestias posiblemente olfatearían el alma del niño poniéndolos en peligro. La otra opción era salir corriendo resguardándose en la protección de Papyrus, pero Undyne todavía no había llegado y la chica de caperuza seguía en el centro comercial.

Y entonces, escucharon los gruñidos de las bestias, como si fuese heridas o como si saliesen huyendo de algo, el cocinero había salido para ordenarle a los dos monstruos y al niño humano que salieran rápido por la puerta trasera, cuando todo se quedó repentinamente en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kouhei susurrando.

Entonces, se escuchó un par de toques en la puerta, junto con una vaga voz.

—toc, toc.

Alphys no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la repentina oleada de alivio al escuchar a Sans y al ver a Papyrus correr a abrirle.

—SANS, ¡TE TARDASTE MUCHO!

—lo siento, bro, había mucho tráfico allí fuera, estaba _bestial_ —dijo guiñando el ojo, Kouhei frunció el ceño ante el chiste de mal gusto.

—¡SANS, NO ES MOMENTO PARA TUS CHISTES MALOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA MISIÓN!

—Disculpen, ¿van a salir o no? —dijo el cocinero apurado—. No sé mucho de ustedes los monstruos pero me parece que esos chicos de allá no son muy amistosos.

El cocinero tenía un punto, la camarera ya se había ido y tenían un dilema en manos, Sans fue el que tuvo que dar un paso al frente.

—ok, paps, tendrás que cuidar a la gente de allí fuera mientras undyne llega, me llevo a los humanos y alphys —propuso, Papyrus le miró incrédulo por un momento antes de mostrarse alegre.

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ, HERMANO! VAYA, CREO QUE ESTA ES UNA DE LAS POCAS VECES QUE TE HE VISTO PROPONER UN PLAN, NYE, JE, JE. ¡PUES QUE ASÍ SEA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS PROTEGERÁ ESTE SECTOR HASTA LA LLEGADA DE UNDYNE!

—tu puedes bro —lo apoyó Sans con su sonrisa floja de siempre levantando perezosamente un brazo fingiendo una expresión de apoyo.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, en cuanto Papyrus se dio la vuelta Sans tomó a los dos humanos y a Alphys de las manos y sus prendas, desapareciendo de la escena en menos de un parpadeo. Así, Papyrus salió de la cafetería con un par de huesos largos en sus manos.

.-

Yūsuke jamás había estado en una pelea contra un monstruo, claro que había peleado en casa, en la calle contra chicos y chicas que buscaban pleitos, sabía cómo dar un puñetazo de la forma correcta para dejar a su oponente fuera de combate para no tener una pelea más violenta, ella se había hecho fuerte no con el deseo de herir a los demás, sino como instinto de supervivencia, la vida había sido ruda con ella y su familia, tuvo que recibir y dar golpes para mantener a sus hermanos salvos (en especial a Keichi que al parecer amaba los problemas). Pero esas peleas siempre fueron contra humanos, jamás había tenido que luchar contra un monstruo, después de todo, ellos eran amables y bondadosos, ¿quién buscaría problemas con alguien que te sonríe y te pregunta por tu día?

Pero Red no estaba interesada en su día, ni trataba de ser amable. Si Yūsuke hubiese podido elegir, habría preferido evitarse la pelea y solucionar todo hablando, pero ella era consciente de que habían peleas que las palabras no podían resolver y también sabía que si no luchaba, Frisk iba a pagarlo.

—Detrás de mí.

Eso le dijo a Frisk en cuanto vio el escudo que protegía su alma, pero si debía ser sincera, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo o de lo que iba a hacer para cuidar de Frisk, apenas sabía los conceptos básicos de una pelea contra un monstruo, los había escuchado en una clase con la directora Toriel sobre la naturaleza de los monstruos. _«Cuando luches contra un monstruo, tendrás tu alma expuesta, el alma es la culminación de tu ser, debes cuidarla, debes evitar todos los ataques, de lo contrario, podrían resultar bastante heridos, traten de solucionar amablemente el conflicto»._

No obstante, Yūsuke también sabía atacar, cosas de la clase de educación física de la maestra Undyne, recordaba aún sus potentes gritos diciendo _«NUNCA TOQUEN ESE BOTÓN, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSEN»._ Esperaba que la maestra Undyne no anduviera cerca ni que pudiese leer la mente, porque con cada ataque de Red que tenía que bloquear con mucha dificultad (por inercia, tenía un escudo, debía usarlo, ¿no?) para cuidarse y cuidar a Frisk.

—Frisk, ¿puedes huir? —preguntó Yūsuke en cuanto fue su turno, Red la miraba fijamente esperando su movimiento. La mirada que le dedicó Frisk consiguió subirle un poco el humor, era lindo ver que se preocupaba por ella— Estaré bien, pero no puedo hacer mucho de esta forma, ¿podrías ir a buscar ayuda?

—No van a escapar, ¡ambos morirán aquí! —exclamó Red lanzándose contra Frisk.

Yūsuke la bloqueó con el escudo y con una patada la alejó, no una para herirla. Pero Red tenía razón, al menos por su lado, no podía escapar, había revisado rápidamente en el botón de **[PIEDAD]** y **[*Huir]** no era una opción.

Y entonces, algo nuevo pasó, fue el fuerte sonido de gruñidos y cristal roto lo que impidió que Red efectuara su siguiente ataque. El cristal del techo del centro comercial se rompió justo sobre sus cabezas, habrían sido aplastados por ellos si Yūsuke no hubiese agarrado a Red y a Frisk rápidamente, poniendo el escudo con su alma sobre ellos, protegiéndose del vidrio roto.

Los centinelas fueron heridos, pero seguían de pie.

—Frisk —dijo Yūsuke apremiantemente una vez la lluvia de cristales terminó—. Frisk, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hirió?

Le revisó, pero Frisk la detuvo negando con la cabeza asegurando que se encontraba bien, ahora, preguntándole a ella si estaba bien, pero no alcanzó a responder, después de todo, la voz de Red la interrumpió.

—¿Qué… son esas… cosas? —cuestionó con sorpresa, casi en shock.

Bestias deformes se acercaban, gruñían y balbuceaban, se glitcheaban y caían del techo. Eran aproximadamente siete los que les rodeaban y tres más que trataban de entrar por el enorme agujero del techo. Eran los bichos que estaban detrás de Frisk.

Los centinelas se activaron automáticamente y empezaron a atacar a las bestias sin mandato de Red, la chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y apretó la empuñadura del cuchillo.

—¡¿Otro de sus sucios trucos?! —les cuestionó apuntándoles.

Yūsuke apenas sabía que esa clase de cosas no eran buenas gracias a una que otra cosa que Flowey le contó, pero Frisk sabía perfectamente que estaban ahí por su causa, ¿acaso ese era el día de tratar de darle caza?

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Frisk casi en un susurro.

Yūsuke y Red le miraron automáticamente, no sabiendo que hacer. Yūsuke no podía irse a menos que Red terminara la pelea, Frisk podía **[*Huir]** , pero ella no; Red por su lado tenía que decidir entre luchar contra las bestias o Yūsuke y Frisk, dos enemigos, dos peligros. Pero ella tenía muy claro su objetivo.

—No. Si debo morir aquí lo haré, ¡pero te llevaré conmigo! —dijo mirando a Frisk nuevamente con rencor.

Si tenían un enemigo en común entonces podían ser aliados, ese fue el pensamiento de Yūsuke, pelear contra Red estaba empezando a ser agotador y pelear contra ella y contra esas bestias de blanco ya le parecía una exageración, era fuerte, podía mantener el ritmo de una pelea contra una persona, quizás dos, pero contra una chica sedienta de sangre seguida por sus dos _lo que sea que fuesen esas cosas_ y las bestias que buscaban su alma ya era excesivo, no era _así_ de fuerte.

—Frisk, debes escapar —dijo Yūsuke ingeniándoselas para formar un plan en los pocos segundos que tenían antes de que todas las bestias les metiesen en una batalla—. No refutes, necesito de verdad que te vayas, esas cosas van tas tuyo, ¿no? —Frisk se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Yūsuke también sabía esa clase de detalles—. Corre, busca ayuda, yo me encargo de Red.

Frisk no quería abandonarle a su suerte, la chica de caperuza era peligrosa, demasiado, no obstante, Yūsuke parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, es más, si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido, dividir los enemigos. Asintió y rápidamente oprimió el botón de **[*Huir],** esquivó todas las bestias y se perdió por uno de los oscuros pasillos del centro comercial, en ese mismo instante, todos los bichos salieron detrás suyo.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —preguntó Red furiosa al ver que Frisk salía corriendo y varias bestias le seguían.

Se dispuso a seguirle, pero se encontró con Yūsuke en su camino, la chica sostenía la espada y le apuntaba mirándole con seriedad, una mirada que no transmitía nada, solo una mortal seriedad, no fue necesario ninguna palabra, Red pudo leer un fuerte _«primero me tienes que pasar a mí»._ Uno de los centinelas desapareció, siguiendo a Frisk, si bien Yūsuke quiso impedirlo, sabía que debía preocuparse más por Red.

—Malditos humanos… —susurró mientras se preparaba para pelear. Yūsuke tomó aire y se preparó para el siguiente ataque de la chica de caperuza.

.-

—Entonces… usted es Mettaton, el Mettaton de la televisión… ¿verdad?

—Por milésima vez, idiota, ¡que sí es él!

Mettaton sonreía sintiendo su ego subir con cada palabra de admiración y de incredulidad de Makoto, el joven humano y la flor estaban sentados a un lado de él, quién miraba en su antebrazo una pantalla que Alphys había instalado en pro de la búsqueda de las almas humanas, lamentablemente, solamente localizaba las almas que ya estuviesen registradas o que estuviesen haciendo algún tipo de actividad, en otras palabras, inútil para la búsqueda pero perfecta para esa situación, el alma de Frisk estaba registrada en la gran computadora de Alphys.

—¿Sabe dónde está Frisk? —preguntó Makoto preocupado.

—El radar sigue en desarrollo, cari, no es tan exacto, cambia de dirección todo el tiempo… ¡Burgerpants, a la derecha!

El auto se movió bruscamente, Makoto tuvo que agarrar con fuerza a Flowey y a la vez mantenerse más o menos equilibrado para no caer al suelo. Mettaton por su parte, apenas se movió.

—¡Estúpido chofer, ¿dónde conseguiste tu licencia?! ¡¿En una caja de cereal?! —gritó Flowey airado.

—Si avisara antes de un cruce… —Makoto escuchó el murmullo desde la cabina del chofer.

—Mmm… ¿dijiste algo, Burgerpants? —preguntó Mettaton fingiendo desinterés sin mirar su pantalla.

—¡N-nada, señor! —gritó el chofer desde su lugar.

Makoto se recompuso y volvió a mirar a su alrededor por décima vez desde que le habían abierto la puerta para entrar, no es como si fuese uno de esos locos fans obsesivos, pero sabía de Mettaton, había visto uno que otro programa; tampoco era como si Makoto viera a aquellas personas famosas como algo _inalcanzable,_ como muchos lo hacían, pero no evitaba que se sintiera intimidado por su presencia, es más, no había esperado conocer a personas tan importantes en una sola noche, la estrella de los monstruos y quién les representaba en la embajada. Vaya noche, parecía que Yūsuke tenía un don para encontrar amigos extraños.

—Ya le encontré —dijo Mettaton repentinamente, sacando al humano de sus pensamientos— y también…

—¿También qué? No te cortes, estúpido robot —dijo Flowey impaciente.

—Al ganador de mi concurso cancelado —la sonrisa del robot se ensanchó—. Burgerpants, al centro comercial de Ebott, rápido.

—Espera, ¿centro comercial? —Flowey pareció sorprendido y de repente, alterado—. ¡ACELERA!

—Ya le dije que acelerara —dijo Mettaton disgustado por el grito de la flor.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si Frisk y esa estúpida alma están allí, entonces están en peligro! ¡La loca de rojo está allí!

Mettaton pareció comprender, por lo que se acercó a la cabina del chofer y le dijo un par de cosas a Burgerpants, el auto aceleró y Makoto tuvo que volver a agarrarse de la silla y sostener a Flowey como podía.

.-

A tientas, Frisk corría en la oscuridad, metiéndose por pasillos en los que Rose se había escondido y perdido el día en el que fueron a vender galletas, de alguna forma, la experiencia de seguir a la inquieta niña por lugares desconocidos tuvo sus frutos, consiguió tomar delantera de las bestias, no obstante, las bestias eran torpes y resbalaban corriendo, más de una vez chocaron contra las vitrinas de los locales amenazando con echarse encima aplastándole, avanzaban desesperadas para llegar hasta Frisk, empujándose entre ellas y tirando todo a su paso.

Frisk no sabía hasta dónde debía llevarlas ni cuánto tenía que distraerlas, no sabía cuándo llegaría la ayuda ni cómo buscarla, sólo sabía que debía armar un plan sobre la marcha. Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía el celular de Yūsuke en su bolsillo, esperando encontrarlo ahí, se metió a un supermercado en cuanto pudo, escondiéndose tras un muro de las bestias. Empezó a rebuscar desesperadamente entre sus bolsillos, encontrando por fin dicho aparato.

Con prisa, marcó al número de Toriel, número que sabía de memoria. Escuchó los gruñidos de las bestias pasar cerca suyo cuando sonaron los primeros timbres de la llamada.

 _—¿Buenas? Toriel al habla_ —Frisk se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la tensión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque al escuchar la voz de su madre sintió como si su corazón descansara y de sus hombros saliera una carga—. _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

—Mamá… —susurró Frisk con su torpe voz, procurando ser lo suficientemente prudente para que las bestias no le escucharan— necesito ayuda…

 _—¿Frisk?_ —la escuchó alterada y el sonido de una silla moviéndose— _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Sans?_

—No… tengo tiempo… —dijo mirando las sombras de las bestias que eran proyectadas por la luz de la luna— las bestias… el centro comercial… Sans y Flowey no están… mi amigo… —entonces empezó a sentir frustración, no le gustaba cuando intentaba hablar y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, no solo por nerviosismo sino que también porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba que sus palabras salieran como lo deseaba.

 _—¿El centro comercial? Estaré ahí en unos segundos, mantente a salvo, cariño, sigue hablándome_ —pidió Toriel, Frisk la notó preocupada, alterada, la escuchó correr—. _No… Frisk, voy a tener que colgar, te devolveré la llamada en tres minutos, escóndete, allí estaré, no te preocupes._

Con esa promesa Toriel colgó y Frisk se quedó apretando el celular contra su pecho. El corazón le latía muy rápido, no sabía qué hacer, pensó en quedarse tras ese muro un buen tiempo, hasta que sintió cómo una sombra se cernía detrás suyo. Por acto de reflejo, saltó lejos rodando en el piso, justo antes de que una bestia le agarrara con sus deformes y gelatinosas manos.

 _«¿Por dónde?»_ se preguntó, necesitaba esconderse, así que a gachas fue por uno de los pasillos del supermercado, escuchó cómo las bestias empezaban a entrar. Se escondió tras una repisa junto a los implementos de aseo y pudo ver cómo todas las entradas empezaban a ser bloqueadas por esas bestias. Le habían rodeado, necesitaba una distracción en ese momento.

 _[*Ves que te rodean botellas de licor, hay un encendedor cercano, ¿podrías crear una distracción con esto?]_

Aquella voz de nuevo sonó en su cabeza, la misma que había creído escuchar antes de tener su enfrentamiento cara a cara con Red. Se fijó entonces que efectivamente estaba cerca de la sección de licores y cerca de los utensilios de limpieza había una venta de encendedores para cocina. Fuego. ¿Funcionaría? Sonaba peligroso, no obstante, por alguna razón creía en las palabras de esa extraña voz que estaba en su cabeza, ¿quizás era su conciencia?

Tomó con rapidez un encendedor y abriéndose paso con agilidad, lanzó una botella de licor, las bestias se detuvieron un momento, como si olfatearan el olor en el aire y trataran de identificar de dónde venía el sonido del cristal roto. El olor a vino invadió las fosas nasales de Frisk, quien se alejó rápidamente del líquido, encendió el encendedor y lo dejó caer sobre la mezcla viscosa.

La llama fue instantánea. Las bestias corrieron en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que Frisk escapaba a toda velocidad lejos del supermercado, tenía que encontrar a Yūsuke y luego un lugar seguro hasta que Toriel llegase, pero justo cuando salió del lugar, se encontró con uno de los centinelas.

Éste miró a Frisk un momento antes de lanzar un láser azul en su contra, Frisk se quedó en su lugar sin moverse, luego, cuando vio que el ojo del centinela cambiaba a naranja se echó a correr con rapidez, debía huir, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de **[ACTUAR]** contra aquellos enemigos, los centinelas sólo obedecían a Red, eso significaba que si no hablaba con ella no iba a poder solucionar nada.

Una bola violeta se cruzó en su camino, consiguió detenerse a tiempo para echarse a un lado, la esfera chocó contra uno de los locales, el centinela tenía un gran alcance. Aprovechando la confusión por la destrucción del local, Frisk emprendió carrera nueva hacia la sección de comidas del centro comercial, todo estaba cerrado y oscuro, habían recogido las mesas y sillas, era un enorme salón vacío.

Frisk miró a todos lados buscando una especie de escape, pero se dio cuenta que había llegado a una especie de callejón sin salida, el área de comidas solamente tenía una entrada, entrada que ahora era bloqueada por el centinela. Tomó aire, tendría que encontrar una forma de cruzar por la salida sin morir en el intento.

El centinela atacó, rayos rojos y violetas volaron por doquier, Frisk jamás había esquivado esa clase de ataques tan arbitrarios, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que pelear contra Mettaton, era como si estuviesen diseñados específicamente para que fueran casi imposibles de esquivar.

Retrocedió, no había recibido un solo golpe, aun así, sentía cómo el cansancio empezaba a hacer de las suyas, no había esquivado tanto desde su pelea con Flowey en el subsuelo. El centinela se acercó más, Frisk pensó en rodear toda la plaza de comidas para así poder huir, se dispuso a correr y justo en eso se escuchó el gruñido de varias bestias, bestias que llegaban apuradas hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Frisk retrocedió mirando con sorpresa las bestias que venían sobre ellos, el centinela a penas se dio la vuelta fue aplastado por todas las creaturas deformes que parecían ignorar la presencia de Frisk, demasiado concentradas en morder y revolcarse sobre el centinela.

Y algo inesperado ocurrió, las bestias empezaron a meterse dentro del centinela, como una especie de masa deforme se metieron dentro de las brechas del diseño de éste, desapareciendo y haciendo que el centinela empezara a vibrar, hasta desactivarse y caer apagado al suelo.

Frisk parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa, se acercó y observó al centinela de cerca, esperando que se moviera, viendo si de verdad se había averiado… y al parecer así era, no se movía para nada ni siquiera estando tan cerca de él. Frisk negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder, Yūsuke se estaba enfrentando sola a Red. Debía llegar a tiempo y decirle que la ayuda venía en camino.

.-

La casa de los hermanos esqueleto estaba infestada de bestias, pero estas bestias no eran enormes, eran pequeñas, de grandes ojos saltones perturbados, cabeza redonda y de color enteramente gris; no estaban dentro, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por entrar, solamente estaban en el jardín, mirando fijamente la entrada y uno de ellos estaba en el portón de la casa, tocando el timbre cada cinco minutos esperando a que alguien abriera.

—S-Sans… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Alphys angustiada.

La primer idea que había tenido Sans era llevar a Alphys y a Kouhei a la casa que compartía la científica con la excapitana, pero la casa estaba infestada de aquellos pequeños monstruos verdes que ahora invadían la entrada de los hermanos esqueleto.

—Es como si estuviesen en todos lados —murmuró Kouhei con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. El plan B había sido ir a su casa, lamentablemente, la casa del niño también estaba llena de esos bichos.

—Les traje un poco de té —dijo una cuarta voz alertando al niño y a la científica, ambos se alejaron de la ventana y observaron a las chica que sostenía una bandeja con las bebidas.

—Gra-gracias —susurró Alphys recibiendo una taza.

Estaban en la casa de los Paence, la que se encontraba justo frente a la casa de los esqueletos, apenas habían llegado a la calle y habían visto a los pequeños _bichos_ en el portón, Sans les teletransportó dentro de la casa de los Paence, la más cercana y por el momento más segura para poder evaluar la situación.

Sobraba decir que la sorpresa de Acedera al ver a su tutor de la nada en mitad de la sala sosteniendo a un niño y a un monstruo de las manos fue grande, lo primero que hizo fue pegar un grito de asombro al ver al esqueleto (tanto por la sorpresa como por el impacto de verlo, sí, aún no podía acostumbrarse a ver tan repentinamente a Sans sin sentir escalofríos), lo segundo fue hacer muchas preguntas exigiendo saber desde cómo habían entrado a la casa hasta quiénes eran los bichitos que estaban acosando su casa, todas esas respuestas fueron silenciadas por un sencillo—: trabajo en proceso, chico.

Resignada había decidido dejarles observar la ventana todo lo que quisieran, afortunadamente los bichos no parecían tener ningún interés en las casas vecinas, solamente esperaban a que alguien atendiera al timbre de la casa de Sans y Papyrus; y también, era una fortuna que los padres de Acedera y Dalia estuviesen fuera ese día, de lo contrario habrían tenido demasiado que explicar para el poco tiempo que tenían.

—Si no les molesta —dijo Acedera calmada, sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de centro—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es… algo difícil de explicar —respondió Alphys insegura, mirando a Sans de reojo, el esqueleto seguía observando por la ventana a los pequeños bichos.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarlos por un momento y hacer algo? —preguntó Kouhei empezando a desesperarse—. Aún no sabemos dónde está Frisk y…

—¡¿Perdiste a Frisk?! —exclamó Acedera mirando a Sans incrédula.

—¿Conoces a Frisk? —preguntó Kouhei al mismo tiempo que miraba a la adolescente.

—Claro que conozco a Frisk, todo el mundo conoce a Frisk —dijo ella mirando a Kouhei, luego, sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que estaba desviándose del tema—. Sans, ¿perdiste a Frisk? Hay que llamar a la policía, ¿dónde está Flowey y…?

—Es cierto, no había caído en cuenta… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí si se suponía que estabas buscando a Frisk? —preguntó Kouhei frunciendo el ceño, como si de repente todo el temor que había sentido por las bestias hubiese quedado en segundo plano.

—¿Su madre ya sabe de esto? —preguntó Acedera nuevamente.

—Pf, la mitad de cosas que pasan con Frisk estoy seguro que su madre no las sabe si lo supiera… —murmuró Kouhei con un pequeño aire de rencor.

—Por todos los cielos, la señora Toriel estará preocupada, Sans, me dijiste que ibas a llamar… ¿Sans? ¿Estás bien? —Acedera dejó de hablar por un momento al notar la mirada distante del esqueleto, los estaba ignorando, era obvio, pues parecía que lo que estaba viendo llamaba su atención.

Acedera nunca había sido buena para identificar las emociones ajenas, menos las emociones de un esqueleto, aún no podía distinguir entre los cambios de expresión faciales de Sans y Papyrus, le parecía que siempre tenían la misma cara, no obstante, al fijarse bien, podía darse cuenta que la sonrisa que tenía el esqueleto no era la misma que acostumbraba a llevar, casi podría asegurar que tenía una mueca de seriedad.

Sans no era serio, algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Sans? —preguntó Alphys al escuchar a Acedera.

—¿ah? —Sans salió por fin de su mundo, mirando a los dos humanos y a Alphys con la misma mirada floja y sonrisa despreocupada de siempre—. lo siento, tenía el _cráneo_ en otro lado.

—Como sea… —Acedera claramente no había entendido a lo que se refería con que tenía el cráneo en otro lado (si claramente seguía teniéndolo sobre su cuello), pero aun así decidió preguntar—: ¿Todo en orden?

—¿Vas a hora sí a decirnos que hiciste con Frisk? —preguntó Kouhei impaciente.

—ah, sí, todo en orden, no sudes chico —respondió Sans moviendo una mano restándole importancia, luego miró a Kouhei—. sabes como yo que esta noche ha sido algo difícil, no puedo estar en todos lados a la vez.

—Sans, debemos hacer algo —dijo Alphys angustiada.

—sí… —dijo el esqueleto mirando de reojo la ventana, antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspirar— iré con paps por si necesita ayuda, tu llama a mettaton, quizás ya sabe dónde está frisk. hey, chico —Acedera miró a Sans— ¿podrías dejarles estar aquí un rato? vendré a recogerlos en cuanto acabe mis asuntos.

—Ah, sí claro —asintió la chica ante la petición—. Pero me gustaría saber si… ¿ah?

Pero en cuanto parpadeó ya no vio al esqueleto por ningún lado, de nuevo había desaparecido, miró inmediatamente a Alphys en busca de una explicación, pero la reptil estaba ocupada marcando a Mettaton.

—Lo hace siempre —dijo Kouhei de repente, llamando la atención de la castaña—. No sé cómo, magia de monstruos, supongo.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Acedera acomodándose el cabello.

—Y eso que no sabes nada —murmuró Kouhei cerrando las cortinas de la ventana por la que habían estado observando a las pequeñas bestias de ojos saltones—. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Yo… igual —murmuró la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño, suspirando.

—¿Hola? ¿Mettaton? —Alphys escuchó aliviada la voz de su amigo, de esta forma también llamó la atención de los dos humanos—. ¿Ya saben dónde está Frisk?

Acedera y Kouhei se mostraron más interesados en cuanto le escucharon, mirándole ansiosos queriendo saber la respuesta.

 _—Sí, estamos justo en donde se supone que está._

 _—¡A la izquierda! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir pedazo de…?!_

 _—¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir! ¡Esto no estaba en mi contrato!_

 _—¡No vamos a morir! ¡Señor Mettaton, por favor, ¿podría ser un poco más cuidado-?! ¡AHHHHHHHH!_

—Un momento, ¿ese no es Flowey? ¿Y… Burgerpants? ¿Quién…? —preguntó Alphys confundida— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están?

— _Creo que no te va a gustar, cari, mejor te ahorro el estrés_ —la voz de Mettaton sonaba tranquila, pero los gritos de fondo de Flowey y algunos gruñidos lejanos hacían que Alphys pensara que algo no iba demasiado bien _—. Ah, por cierto, Alphys linda, ¿a dónde me habías dicho que iba Undyne? Ya sabes, a detener a la pequeña intrusa de rojo._

—Al… centro comercial, ¿por qué?

.-

—… Por nada, cari, solo tenía esa duda, como sea, te llamo en cuanto esté con Frisk, ¿ok? Besos —Mettaton colgó el teléfono y se aferró al volante, girando bruscamente y arrollando un par de bestias—. Bien, creo que tu suposición era correcta, Flowey.

—Demonios… —murmuró Flowey— ¡Acelera, pero no nos mates, idiota!

—Hubiera elegido seguir con la cadena de comida rápida —se lamentaba Burgerpants desde el fondo de la limusina, agarrándose de uno de los sillones como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Esperen, esperen… ¿entonces Frisk sí está en el centro comercial con esa chica de caperuza que dijeron que quería matarle? —preguntó Makoto aun sosteniéndose de uno de los asientos agarrando a Flowey lo mejor que podía—. ¡Yūsuke debe estar ahí! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos…! ¡Pero respetando las normas de tránsito por favor!

—Escuchen —Mettaton arrolló un par de bestias más y aceleró con fuerza, todos gritaron desde la parte de atrás—. No hay mejor forma para abrirnos el paso hasta el centro comercial, ¿podrían dejar de quejarse por un momento y dejarme conducir en paz? Arrollar estas cosas no es tan fácil como parece, ¿saben?

En cuanto Mettaton se dio cuenta que el radar señalaba que Frisk se encontraba en el centro comercial supo que las cosas iban a ponerse feas, y en cuanto las calles empezaron a llenarse de bestias blancas no tuvo más opción que tomar el volante y empezar a arrollarlos para poder llegar a su destino.

—¡Cualquiera puede arrollar cosas! —gritó Flowey disgustado.

—Ah pues, en ese caso, ¿por qué no tomas el volante? Ah, verdad, no puedes, no tienes manos ni piernas, ahora calla —dijo Mettaton empezando a disgustarse por la actitud de Flowey.

—¡Ven y dime eso a la cara! —le retó la flor.

—¡No! —exclamaron Makoto y Burgerpants al mismo tiempo—. Es decir —aclaró humano—, mantén la vista en el camino.

—Vamos a morir —volvió a susurrar Burgerpants de forma sombría.

—No gastes el drama en vano, Burgerpants, si debimos morir en algún momento fue cuando casi nos estrellamos contra aquella panadería —dijo Mettaton resoplando—. Recuérdenme ponerle cinturones a la limosina.

.-

—NYEH… PARECE QUE SON… ALGO PERSISTENTES… ADEMÁS, CREO QUE TIENEN MUCHOS AMIGOS… —Papyrus respiraba agitado, sosteniendo dos huesos largos en sus manos, rodeado por huesos que usaba como protección.

Eran veinte bestias, todas en las calles, los humanos al verlas inmediatamente se resguardaron el locales y afortunadamente las bestias ya no parecían interesadas en irrumpir en locales y atacar, solamente tenían un objetivo: el centro comercial.

Papyrus había hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a aquellas bestias a raya, el problema era que cada vez que les alejaba más llegaban y obviamente, Papyrus no estaba empleando toda su fuerza ni buscaba destruirlas, solo alejarlas, pero eso solamente era un trabajo más complicado.

—BUENO… VIENDO QUE ME GANAN EN NÚMERO QUISIERA APROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SABER… ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN ATACÁNDONOS? FRISK NO LES HA HECHO NADA, ESO PUEDO ASEGURARLO, ES UNA BUENA PERSONA ASÍ QUE… ¿POR QUÉ? —pero incluso Papyrus podía darse cuenta que aquellas creaturas no le escuchaban, solamente buscaban avanzar.

Estaba rodeado, tendría que seguir luchando, se preparó para usar un ataque que los repelería, pero en ese mismo instante una camioneta arrolló varias bestias abriéndole camino y estacionándose justo frente suyo.

—¡Papyrus! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Undyne saltando de la camioneta con una lanza en manos.

—Habríamos llegado antes pero Dogamy se perdió en el camino —dijo Doggo mientras se bajaba, acompañado por el Gran Perro.

—Wouf, sí que son muchos —ladró Dogaresa cuando bajó, acompañada por su marido.

—¡VIENIERON TODOS! —dijo Papyrus emocionado— ¡LA GUARDIA REAL ESTÁ REUNIDA DE NUEVO!

—Pero si tú no eras parte de la guardia real, Papyrus —dijo Dogamy, quién fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Doggo.

—Déjalo soñar —fue lo único que dijo el perro mientras sacaba un par de navajas, listo para pelear.

—Ugh, creí que había mandado a Sans a ayudarte —dijo Undyne murmurando enojada, observando cómo todas las bestias empezaban a rodearlos—, necesito que los contengan mientras yo entro…

—SANS SE FUE A DEJAR A ALPHYS Y AL NIÑO HUMANO AMIGO DE FRISK EN UN LUGAR SEGURO, PERO YA DEBERÍA HABER VUELTO…

—sep, aquí estoy.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Sans, quién de repente ya se encontraba al lado de su hermano, con las manos en los bolsillos y su misma sonrisa floja de siempre.

—Odio cuando hace eso —murmuró Doggo volviendo su atención nuevamente al enemigo.

Todos se daban las espaldas, encarando a las bestias con fiereza listos para atacar, no les iban a permitir entrar al centro comercial, Undyne estuvo a punto de dar una orden, cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido, una alarma había sido disparada en el centro comercial. Las bestias chillaron y los ex miembros de la guardia se lanzaron al ataque, al tiempo que se escuchaba el claxon de una limusina que llegó a toda potencia desde una calle y frenó bruscamente a espaldas de Undyne.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó la pelirroja, entonces, la puerta se abrió y Burgerpants bajó apurado y se lanzó a besar el suelo.

—Tierra firme, te amo, te amo —murmuraba mientras abrazaba el suelo, entonces, cuando levantó un poco la mirada se encontró con una bestia que lo miraba fijamente—. ¡Ah!

Y cuando Makoto salía de la limusina con las mismas intenciones de Burgerpants de besar el suelo, el gato le cayó encima, empujándolo tratando de volver a la seguridad del auto, en ese pequeño desliz, Flowey cayó al suelo.

—¡Arg, idiotas! ¡Levántenme antes de…! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —fue entonces cuando Flowey se dio cuenta que estaban en medio campo de batalla.

—HOLA, FLOWEY, ES BUENO VERTE PERO CREO QUE NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA QUE TE CAIGAS —dijo Papyrus mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo ponía encima de la limusina, bloqueando un ataque de una bestia con un hueso y alejándola con un golpe—. ¿ENCONTRARON A FRISK?

—Estamos en eso —dijo la voz mecánica de Mettaton, saliendo del asiento del piloto disparando con un cañón a una bestia que amenazaba con lanzársele encima.

—¡Mettaton! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —preguntó Undyne molesta mientras se deshacía de un par de bestias con sus lanzas y se acercaba a él.

—Venimos en busca de Frisk, por supuesto —Undyne miró a Mettaton con un expresión que pedía respuestas rápidas y sencillas, pero cuando vio que la mirada del robot se dirigía al centro comercial donde se suponía estaba Red entendió—. Voy dentro, cuiden que esas cosas no se acerquen demasiado.

—Te acompaño —dijo Undyne decidida siguiendo al robot que se adentraba al centro comercial, no sin antes darse la vuelta y gritar—: ¡Doggo, quedas a cargo!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y POR QUÉ YO NO? —preguntó Papyrus algo decepcionado.

—Creo que no es momento para discutir, chico —dijo Doggo mientras asentía y terminaba de fumar su galleta de hueso.

—anímate bro —dijo Sans tranquilo—. ya tendrás tu momento de… _ladrar._

—OH POR DIOS, SANS, CÁLLATE.

Papyrus miró al frente, más bestias aparecían. Dogamy y Dogaresa prepararon sus hachas, Lesser Dog su espada, el Gran Perro su lanza y los hermanos esqueleto ya estaban en posición de batalla. Doggo apretó el agarre de su daga.

—¡Ataquen!

.-

Agarrándose con fuerza el estómago sin quitar la mirada de su oponente, puso el escudo para protegerse de la explosión de una granada y de los ataques del centinela que se había quedado protegiendo a Red.

—¿Sigues en pie? —exigió Red abalanzándose contra ella.

Yūsuke la sostuvo de las muñecas en el momento indicado, forcejeando, el cuchillo casi le rozaba una mejilla y era difícil sostenerla sin soltar la espada. Observó por encima del hombro que el centinela iba a efectuar un ataque, así que, aplicando toda su fuerza, Yūsuke lanzó lejos a Red al mismo tiempo que se las ingeniaba para eludir los rayos rojos que el centinela disparaba. Cayó al suelo, sobre su brazo, ya le dolía de antes así que no se molestó por quejarse más.

—No lo entiendo… —susurró Red airada— pensé que… quizás… no todos los humanos serían como… —se interrumpió sacudiendo su cabeza, levantándose y fijando su vista en Yūsuke, quién también se ponía de pie con esfuerzo— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué te asocias con una persona tan maligna y despiadada!

—No sé si estamos hablando de la misma persona —dijo Yūsuke lentamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire sin perder esa expresión de seriedad de su rostro—. Yo protejo a alguien que me mostró amabilidad.

—Mató a mis amigos… —exclamó Red molesta—. Y ahora los engaña como lo está haciendo contigo.

—Si lo está haciendo francamente no me interesa —respondió Yūsuke con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a Red—. No conozco a Frisk muy bien, tampoco a Flowey, pero si alguien puede agradecer, preocuparse y sonreír de la forma en la que ellos lo hacen… creo que puedo ignorar lo que dice alguien que no ha estado haciendo nada más que atacar y crear caos alrededor de nuestro mundo. ¿No lo crees?

Yūsuke hablaba con tanta frialdad que hasta parecía amenazante, Red frunció el ceño bajo su máscara, empuñando de nuevo su cuchillo.

—No quiero pelear —dijo Yūsuke repentinamente, Red se quedó en silencio—. Francamente, no tengo tanta resistencia, tú estás airada y eso te hace más fuerte, pero fuera seguramente hay personas que se preocupan por Frisk, no deben tardar en llegar y te aseguro que no te dejarán escapar una segunda vez —con lentitud y tranquilidad, oprimió el botón de **[PIEDAD]** —. Ninguna de las dos tenemos tiempo, ¿por qué no acabamos con esta pelea y dices lo que quieres decir sin tratar de apuñalar a nadie? Creo que tendrás más credibilidad de esa forma o por lo menos… querrán oírte.

—Tú de verdad que… no lo entiendes… —murmuró Red apretando el agarre de su cuchillo.

Un fuerte sonido llegó hasta ellas, el sonido de la alarma de incendios del centro comercial siendo activada, esa alarma fue suficiente para que Yūsuke se distrajera, permitiéndole a Red arremeter contra ella, apuñalándola. La humana abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Red, sorprendida, como si de verdad no hubiese esperado que la chica de caperuza fuese capaz de herirla.

Red estuvo a punto de sacar el cuchillo, pero las manos de Yūsuke se lo impidieron, la azabache había soltado la espada y había agarrado el mango del cuchillo con la firme intención de impedir que Red tomar de nuevo el cuchillo.

Pero eso no paró a Red, soltó el cuchillo y se lanzó por la espada, apuntando a Yūsuke. Yūsuke por su parte se agachó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo cómo el dolor empezaba expandirse por todo su costado.

—Demonios… —gimió, sintiendo cómo la sangre empezaba a brotar, no demasiado para matarla, pero sí para alterarla, era algo perturbador ver su propia sangre, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Aun así, con dolor y todo no soltó el cuchillo ni lo sacó, sabiendo que si lo hacía, posiblemente iba a morir desangrada.

—Esto no es personal —dijo Red mirándola con seriedad señalándola con la espada, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y había empezado a temblar—. Simplemente cumplo con mi deber.

Yūsuke miró su alma, vio el PV que le quedaba… 05/20. Un ataque más y estaría muerta. Se preguntó entonces qué iba a pasar, ¿en serio iba a morir a merced de aquella desconocida? ¿No había otra forma de acabar con aquello? Tomó aire y miró a Red a los ojos, o por lo menos a los ojos de su máscara. Con dificultad se puso de pie, tragó y cerrando fuertemente los ojos sacó el cuchillo de su abdomen, apuntando a Red, cubriéndose con el escudo que le proyectaba su alma.

—No… No… aún… —dijo Yūsuke con voz cortada, estaba adolorida y empezaba a sangrar— aún no…

Entonces, Red se congeló, vio la mirada de la chica, era la mirada de alguien que se negaba a morir, la señalaba temblorosa con el cuchillo, usando todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse. Dudó, sólo por un segundo, recordando entonces que la última vez que había sentido compasión por un humano… había sido apuñalada. Apretó el agarre de la espada y frunciendo el ceño levantó su espada y golpeó con fuerza el escudo de Yūsuke.

El efecto fue instantáneo, el escudo se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Yūsuke perdía la conciencia.

El centinela observó fijamente a Red, esperando a que acabara el trabajo. Ella se acercó a la humana inconsciente, sólo tenía 03/10 PV, un golpe más y podría ir finalmente por su verdadero objetivo. Levantó su espada y entonces… su golpe no llegó, de imprevisto, Red fue empujada, cayendo al suelo, soltando la espada, con sorpresa, volteó a ver quién la había atacado, encontrándose con la imagen de Frisk esquivando los ataques del centinela que se había quedado con ella.

—Tu… —murmuró Red.

Frisk corrió inmediatamente donde Yūsuke aprovechando que el centinela necesitaba recargar, observó a la chica que continuaba en batalla, sangrando y con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no estaba muerta, su alma verde continuaba brillando, no obstante, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba ayuda y pronto. La sangre empezaba a salir, manchando las manos de Frisk y sus zapatos, Frisk temblaba, no le gustaba la sangre.

—¡No vas a volver a escapar! —gritó Red levantándose agitada del suelo, metiendo a Frisk en una batalla, el centinela terminó de recargar—. ¡Esta vez, te acabaré, no huirás, no te lo permitiré!

No había otra opción, Frisk odiaba la violencia y sin embargo… sabía que habían veces que las cosas no podían resolverse con la calma y amabilidad con la que siempre lo había hecho. Tomó la mano de Yūsuke y le quitó el cuchillo, miró la sangre aún con algo de temor e inhaló.

—Está bien… gracias por todo —le susurró a Yūsuke aun sabiendo que no le escuchaba.

Se levantó y miró a Red con esos ojos que le transmitían toda la inseguridad que sentía, los deseos de acabar todo hablando, también el miedo que tenía en ese momento de herirla… pero aun así… levantó el cuchillo.

—Al fin dejas de ser tan cobarde… —murmuró Red, queriendo ignorar la mirada de Frisk.

Red tomó su espada y, como debió haber pasado desde un inicio, se abalanzó contra Frisk, empezando la batalla que lo definiría todo por fin.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Ok, empecemos con este boletín informativo! En serio, deben quedarse a leer estos puntos, ¡NO SE VAYAN, LEAN HASTA EL FINAL! Gracias *corazón aqui*_

✿ _Agradezco a todos su apoyo, adoro sus comentarios largos, sus teorías y el cariño que me dan con cada review, son los mejores. *le manda amor (no LOVE) a todos y también Determinación*_ _  
_

✿ _Debo aclarar una cosa: yo no leo fics ajenos, ya no leo cómics (algunos, generalmente los que tratan de un post-undertale), ni veo animaciones (con todo mi pesar, I love you Camila Cuevas) de Undertale. ¿Razón? **Sé** que si leo o veo algo eso tendr influencia en el fic, razón por la que, a modo de traerles algo original me he apartado un poco del fandom, así que aclaro. **Todo parecido con cualquier otro AU, historia, animación, cómic, dub, fic, etc. Es literalmente pura coincidencia. **O sea, no digo esto porque me enoje que digan que mi fanfic tiene algunos matices de otros lados, porque no lo niego, Soultale empezó gracias a dos cosas 1. Giltchtale. 2. FloweyPot AU. Pero cuando hablo de Glitchtale hablo del Gitchtale primera temporada, de la segunda a penas me vi el primer capítulo y me spoilearon los demás (vayan a ver, está épico) así que, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué peleas están pasando, ni qué cosas ocurrieron ni van a ocurrir, lo sabré cuando acabe este fic, así que quería aclarar este punto._

✿ _¿Se acuerdan de un especial de preguntas que dije que haría por las fiestas? ¡Ya está disponible en el Tumblr del fic! ¿No saben cuál es el Tumblr del fic? Está en mi perfil. ¿Les da flojera ir? Pues... ya que, sólo copio y pego aquí X'D_ _(_ _) (soultale-undertale-au). ._ _Busquen en el Tumblr "_ _Preguntas y respuestas" y presto, tendrán el especial de Enero._

✿ ** _ESTE PUNTO ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA ASÍ QUE LEAN POR FAVOR, gracias._** _El capítulo quedó inconcluso, pero es porque (no tenía determinación/inspiración) decidí hacer la segunda parte con ustedes. En el tumblr (arriba tienen el link ;D) van a encontrar un link (muchos links, lo sé) para una encuesta que hice, donde ustedes decidirán cómo desean que Frisk luche contra Red. Espero sus votaciones, de los lectores que dejan review y de los lectores silenciosos también, gracias a todos por leer._

 _Esto ha sido todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leerme, ¡nos leemos tan pronto respondan la encuesta! :D_

* * *

 _ **LunaBeatriz1:** ¡Howdy! Oh cielos, adoro tus testamentos *se prepara para responder* aquí vamos. Antes que nada, ya extrañaba escribirte, me encanta leer tus reviews, ahora sí, respondiendo. Inicio, buena forma de empezar (?), Yusuke. Yusuke es un personaje que inspiré en alguien súper hogareño, también me pareció lindo darle a Frisk un momento de calma antes de toda la calamidad que iba a desatar en su vida; en cuanto su relación con Flowey, yo también disfruto hacerlos pelear, es hilarante XD.  
La verdad, es que aciertas mucho en cuando dices que Chara desatará un caos, después de todo, también adoro ese personaje y quiero ponerle en acción, y comprendo tus sentimientos, también me da lástima hacer sufrir tanto a Frisk cuando no lo merece, pero es algo que pasa cuando quieres mucho a alguien (véase como ejemplo a Kouhei y su familia).  
Lo de Undyne queriendo demoler el lugar era para balancear su actitud madura con los policías, algo debía hacer explotar XD (o intentar hacer explotar). La desesperación se apoderó tanto de ella como de Sans. Y sí, Sans es un buen tío... cuando no se siente demasiado flojo para serlo.  
¡Me encanta hacer dilemas mentales en la cabeza de Kouhei! Porque sé que todos hemos pasado por eso, es como "si le digo la verdad le haré daño pero si no se la digo le lastimaré de todas formas... ¡¿qué hago?!" lo peor, no está acostumbrado a mentir así que siempre que le quiere decir a Frisk (que sí, aún quiere decirle y sí, aún sigue intentándolo) termina hecho un manojo de nervios murmurando cosas extrañas, así que se rinde y lo intenta otro día y falla, y falla, y falla. Tienes razón, el reloj está corriendo, pequeño Kouhei XD.  
La familia de Yusuke es una de las sorpresas que quería dar, además de su género, ya que al rodearla de tanto drama y aura fantasmagórica me daba gracia romperlo todo con "ah no, tiene una familia numerosa y amable... ¡ah! y es una chica :D". Me gusta jugar un poco con ustedes, pero admito que en un inicio, Yusuke era un chico y era huérfano... datos de personaje que en un futuro daré.  
Hay una muy buena razón por la que Chara no interrumpiera en la batalla contra Red, y esa es *censurado por spoiler*. Lo que si te puedo decir es que a Red le da bastante igual su vida, lo único que piensa es en **destruír al maldito humano que le arrebató a sus amigos.  
** El rumbo del siguiente capítulo lo deciden ustedes, espero que votes, ¡gracias por el testamento (¡vivan los testamentos!)! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
_

 _ **Lady'z Phantom:** ¡Hola Phantom! Es bueno responderte un review de nuevo. Me alegra que te guste tanto Yusuke, y temía que me quisieran matar por hacerla chica. Espero que te haya agradado en este capítulo, aunque casi la maté X'D, pero le dio una fuerte batalla a Red, sin luchar, imagínate el poder que tiene Red, con centinelas, con granadas y demás. Es una chica fuerte, pero no invencible, ahora es el turno de Frisk.  
_ _Efectivamente, el nombre de Yusuke es Yusuke Jazmín Gómez... sí, el Gómez no es taaan impactante, pero sobresalta que no es ni japonesa ni inglesa ni estadounidence, es una latina, como toda su familia XD  
Si te soy sincera, aunque Red supiera que Frisk no la atacó y que quién la atacó fue alguien que está en su interior, le intentaría matar de todas formas, ella no tomaría riesgo de dejarle con vida si representa tal peligro.  
Me sorprende lo mucho que le gusta a todos Helena, ¡ya verán su momento de esplendor! Y una sorpresa sobre su creación de personaje (como la de Yusuke, que sí era chico y era huérfano XD).  
Justo lo que dijiste de Sans es lo que siente Kouhei, por eso no puede terminar de creerle del todo o confiar en él, Sans sabe cosas que nadie más y no las dice, es equivalente a mentir, le da muy mala espina... y Sans es demasiado flojo para aparentar.  
Gracias por leer y lamento mucho la tardanza, ¡espero te haya gustado el capítulo y también espero tu voto (si quieres hacerlo XD)! ¡Nos leemos!  
Por cierto, tu pregunta fue respondida en el especial de Enero en Tumblr XD_

 _ **CassioBlack:** ¡Hola! ¡Un placer leerte! Muchas gracias por leer y... ¡me agrada que hagan teorías! Y sí creo que tiene sentido lo de fantasma-no-fantasma, después de todo, Yusuke sigue teniendo la presencia de un fantasma a pesar de no ser uno... ok, suena raro.  
La verdad, en Soultale trataré de tocar el pasado de muchos personajes, sí, principalmente de Chara y Frisk, aunque también quiero ahondar en el pasado de las almas, de los monstruos, de los humanos, en especial el de Asgore, incluso si tengo que hacerlo en un fic a parte, quiero hacerlo, es interesante y tengo muchas ideas.  
God, ¿FellSans? ¡Ahora no los veré de la misma forma! Y eso de "jefe", lo explicaré después, descuida, tenemos un prólogo de arco argumental para eso, espero que les guste la historia.  
Red tiene muchísimo que ver aquí, más de lo que yo había esperado y si no la matan en el próximo capítulo, podrán ver lo que pasará y las razones de su aparición, no todo cae en balde.  
Me alegra que hayas entendido que fue Chara la que le dijo a Frisk que volteara a ver por la ventana, temía que no se entendiera XD ¡Gracias por leer! Y no, descuida, no me mareaste, me encantó tu review, ¡espero nos leamos pronto y puedas votar!_

 _ **spark297:** ¡Hola! Cielos, lo del Jazmy fue todo un spoiler, ¿no? XD Y ya vi las imágenes, muchas gracias por enviarmelas, está épica. ¡Y sí, he visto Epictale! Solo el primer capítulo, pero lo vi, y ciertamente, es épico XD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos y espero que puedas votar!_

 _ **DannaLaGardevoir:** ¡Howdy! ¡Un placer leerte de nuevo y saber que te veré por aquí por mucho tiempo! ¿En serio soy la primera colombiana que lees? Me sorprende, yo he leído como dos... pero una en el fandom de Sakura Card Captor y otra en el de Kagerou Project, así que, ¡yey! ¡Soy la primera colombiana de UT!  
En cuanto a Yusuke, usa ropa muy holgada, eso justifica que no se dieran cuenta de sus atributos XD. Viva el padre Otaku, es mi favorito de la familia (?) XD  
¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Anon4.5:** ¡Un placer leerte y lamento mucho haber tardado por este capítulo! Ahora, respondiendo a tu comentario, lo de romper el botón de Piedad me gusta mucho, eso dependerá de ustedes y lo que decidan en las votaciones, y hacer que recobre confianza... será complicado, la batalla está en sus manos.  
No es la primera vez que Red se enfrenta a Frisk... aparentemente, no especifico porque podría ser spoiler, ¡pero prometo explicarlo! __¡Muchas gracias por las bendiciones y me encantaría leer tu fic! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **khe:** ¡Hola! ¡Un placer leerte! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te guste los finales del fic, me gusta dejarlos con intriga (así aseguro que leerán el siguiente cap (?) XD). En cuanto a tus puntos aleatorios... ¡vamos allá!  
1.- Sí, esperaba que todos tomaran ese "amiga" como un error de teclado, misión cumplida (?) XD  
2.- Pues... eso no pasó aquí, por el momento, pero es un buen final, esto señores es un final alternativo #1. (?) X'D  
3.- Bueno, a la próxima pondré fechas más alargadas, sorry XD pero no será el único evento que va a ocurrir, ¡descuida!  
4.- ... o Dios mío, denle un Nobel de matemáticas a este hombre, ¡¿cómo adivinó todo eso?! ¡¿coincidencia?! ¡LO DUDO! (adoro estas ecuaciones, tendrás el mundo bajo tus pies con este conocimiento cósmico).  
5.- HAHAHAHA, ¡CHISTE AÑADIDO A LA LISTA! Y te respondo con un: todos los monstruos aparecerán. O sea, sí, Gaster confirmed.  
6.- HAHAHAHAA, OH DIOS, ME MATAS X'D  
Dios, los chistes de Gaster me van a matar, gracias por tu review, leer y espero puedas votar. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y con respecto a tu pregunta, eso dependerá de lo que respondan en los votos, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:** ¡Hola Lector! Que bueno leerte por aquí XD y me alegra que te guste el fic, en especial la pedofilia y los secuestros, esos son mi especialidad (?)  
Frisk es the royal flirt, nadie coquetea mejor que Frisk ni con tantas personas con la margen de éxito que tiene, imagínate cuando crezca 7w7  
Chara y Gaster son todos unos loquillos, ya sabes X'D muchas gracias por leer y ya sabes, ya estoy un poco más disponible para hablar contigo :D ¡nos leemos allá!_

 _ **S.A:** Antes que nada, te doy la bienvenida al fic y al fandom, y muchas gracias por tus palabras, que digas que incluso está entre los mejores en inglés me llena de determinación. La verdad no tengo muchas palabras ante todas tus obsevaciones, me hace feliz que notes algunos detalles (como que trato en sobremanera que los OC no opaquen a los personajes canónicos o tratar de evitar las Mary Sue al máximo), muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre el desarrollo de los personajes.  
El personaje de Frisk creo que es de las cosas más difíciles de Soultale después de los chistes de Sans y tratar de mantener el IC de todos, porque como lo dijiste, Frisk no tiene una personalidad predeterminada en Undertale, a penas sabemos que en la pacifista es un/a niño/a de muy buen corazón amable con todos, pero en la neutral y genocida es otra cosa así que... lo que si adoro es resaltar las muchas opciones de "coquetear" que hay, Frisk coqueto/a es de mis favoritos XD  
En cuanto a Flowey, la verdad es que comparto tus sentimientos, me duele mucho por Flowey cuando el mundo está de "Asriel es mejor, maldito Flowey", seh, mató a Asgore pero no es para tanto, en la genocida lo matas tú (?). Ok, no, ya seria. A mi me gusta lo mucho que en el mismo juego tratan de separar a Flowey y a Asriel, pero lo veo más como una negación (la misma negación que tiene Flowey para aceptar que es Asriel) y me gusta justamente porque le puedo crear esta clase de dilemas mentales, porque Flowey es Asriel, solamente que pasando por muchas experiencias. Y trato de hacer que el cambio de Flowey no sea muy brusco porque, no puede estar en un momento de "los mataré a todos" a "paz y amor" sin estar fingiendo para matarlos a todos (?), tú me entiendes, lo sé XD  
Muchas gracias por las observaciones y por tu review (sí, adoro los reviews largos XD) y me encantaría que comentaras con tu cuenta algún día, tengo la impresión de que me encantará leerte. En cuanto a la página de Facebook, tienes todo mi permiso para hacer la recomendación, la haría yo misma, pero el Facebook se me traba y a duras penas puedo usar Messenger para hablar (sufrimiento intensifis). ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que puedas votar, nos leemos!_

* * *

 **✾Siguiente capítulo: Vs. Red (Parte 2/Capítulo XXIV,2)  
** [*Red bloquea el camino]


	27. (4) Vs Red 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXIV,2**  
 **Vs. Red  
** —✾—✾—✾—

Frisk no quería pelear, eso no era nada nuevo, pero al parecer, Red no comprendía aquello y aparentemente no tenía más opción, Yūsuke a sus espaldas estaba desangrándose, no sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar su madre o las demás bestias, además, todos debían estar preocupados.

Esquivó un estoque de Red agachándose y luego rodando esquivó un ataque del centinela. Los ataques eran potentes, rápidos e imprudentes, cada golpe expresaba perfectamente lo desesperada que estaba por derrotarle, quería acabarle con un solo golpe, eso estaba claro.

¿Pero qué hacer? Luchar no era una opción, no quería hacerlo, ya había tenido experiencias luchando y siempre que oprimía el botón de **[LUCHAR]** nada bueno ocurría.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿Por qué no me das?! ¡Pensé que ibas a luchar en serio! —exclamó Red frunciendo el ceño molesta.

Frisk tragó, viendo cómo Red se quedaba en su lugar apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada, era su turno, no podía gastarlo. Tomó aire y repasó sus opciones, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a hacer.

 **[*Piedad.]** ** _  
_** _[Posiblemente la opción incorrecta]_

Otra vez esa voz, la misma de la casa de Yūsuke, la misma que le habló en el mercado, por más que quisiese cuestionarse de dónde venía, ese no era el momento; por alguna razón creía en lo que esa voz le decía, después de todo, anteriormente Red no parecía muy feliz con su muestra de piedad.

 **[*Chiste.]  
** _[¿Quizás tenga buen sentido del humor?]_

—¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! —Frisk se erizó al escucharla gritar. Definitivamente, no era momento para chistes.

 **[*Hablar.]** ** _  
_** _[Ya has hecho esto, ¿pero quizás aún sea útil?]_

Esperaba que sirviera, tragando y apretando el cuchillo, oprimió el botón de hablar. Red frunció el ceño.

 _[*Le preguntas con preocupación si realmente no hay otra forma de solucionar las cosas… su expresión dice que no.]_

Se lo había visto venir, Red era posiblemente uno de los monstruos más difíciles con los que había tenido que tratar. Inmediatamente levantó su cuchillo, bloqueando un ataque de Red justo a tiempo, ambas hojas chocaron pero antes de que Frisk pudiese hacer algo, Red le pateó por el estómago mandándole lejos, Frisk cayó de espalda al suelo, pero inmediatamente tuvo que rodar y ponerse de pie de un salto, después de todo, el centinela continuó con el ataque de Red.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Sus manos temblaban y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Yūsuke, aun inconsciente, gruñía de dolor en el suelo, seguía con vida y era así únicamente porque Red todavía no le había sacado de la pelea, en cuanto la batalla acabara… ¿qué le iba a pasar?

Por alguna razón, recordó las palabras de Flowey, su sermón echándole en cara que por culpa de su debilidad y su negativa a pelear de vuelta, los que quería siempre terminaban protegiéndole. Cuando Flowey se lo dijo Frisk supo que Flowey tenía razón, pero no había pensado seriamente en ello hasta ese momento, cuando alguien salió de verdad herido por culpa de sus indecisiones.

Frisk tenía el poder para luchar, pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? No quería herir a Red, sabía que aunque ella le profesara tanto odio, había un profundo dolor en cada palabra que le gritaba, ¿cómo podía herir a alguien así? Podía ser muy hipócrita de su parte, considerando que incluso había matado con anterioridad solamente por curiosidad y aunque todo hubiese sido solucionado, no quitaba que lo había hecho, pero… sencillamente ya no quería hacerlo más… no quería…

—Si no vas a atacar… entonces supongo que hay que darte una buena razón para hacerlo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Red con voz de ultratumba, Frisk no comprendió sus palabas sino hasta que la vio girar su cabeza, con su vista dirigida hasta donde, en un rincón del recuadro de batalla, se encontraba Yūsuke.

Frisk abrió los ojos mirando a Red con sorpresa, como pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, pero Red ni siquiera le determinó, el centinela recargó y lanzó un par de esferas de luz violeta hasta Frisk para impedir que detuviese el ataque de Red, Frisk esquivó al centinela y corrió tan rápido como pudo tratando de interceptar a su oponente, pero Red con un corte profundo le hizo retroceder, cortando el recuadro de batalla a la mitad impidiendo que Frisk pudiese acercarse a ella.

Red sacó varias granadas de su caperuza y las dejó libres por el recuadro, luego, con otro corte creó un muro que la protegería de la explosión. Frisk golpeaba con fuerza y desesperación el campo de fuerza invisible que delimitaba la porción de campo en la que se encontraba.

Las granadas explotaron, justo frente a Yūsuke. Frisk no fue capaz de ver cómo moría.

.-

Había momentos en los que Flowey odiaba un poco más ser una flor, no había que malinterpretarlo, el _siempre_ odiaba ser una flor, pero había pequeños momentos donde ese odio se incrementaba, como en ese mismo momento.

Desde la limusina de Mettaton, Flowey solamente podía resignarse a ver la batalla que la ex-guardia real llevaba a cabo, con él se encontraban Makoto, el hermano mayor de Yūsuke y Burguerpants, el empleado miedoso de Mettaton.

—Voy a salir —declaró Makoto después de un momento, consiguiendo que Flowey dejara de ver la ventana y le prestara su atención.

—¿Estás loco? —pregunto Burguerpants anonadado— ¡¿No viste esas… esas… _cosas?!_

El monstruo gato señaló la ventana buscando mostrar su punto, justo entonces una bestia se pegó a la ventana consiguiendo que todos gritaran y se hicieran al otro lado de la limusina, vieron como un hueso mandaba a volar a la bestia y luego apareció Papyrus en la ventana levantándoles el dedo pulgar sonriendo.

Flowey bufó rodando los ojos, Makoto y Burguerpants suspiraron aliviados.

Papyrus se dio la vuelta y volvió a la batalla.

—Sé que es peligroso —asintió Makoto—, pero mi hermana puede estar allí y si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría.

Flowey miró al joven en silencio, obviamente estaba asustado y aun así hablaba de salir con mucha seriedad. En serio debía estar muy preocupado por Yūsuke.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Flowey gruñendo—, solamente vas a hacer que te maten, si el fantasma está allí entonces ya saldrá, la pescada y la calculadora fueron a buscar a Frisk y ellos son bastante fuertes… aunque su fuerza descompensa su inteligencia —agregó al final entre dientes.

—…Entiendes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana puede estar en peligro, ¿no? —dijo Makoto lentamente, mirando a la flor con seriedad.

—No sabemos si tu hermana está allí, necio —dijo Flowey frunciendo el ceño.

—H-hey… no es como si quisiera meterme en sus asuntos —Burgerpants llamó la atención de los dos, abrazaba sus piernas y miraba a todos lados con angustia—. Pero… no sé ustedes, yo no quiero salir de aquí, s-si salimos… seremos solo un estorbo, ¿no? Además, ¡ya vieron esas cosas! No son monstruos.

La voz aterrada de Burguerpants consiguió que Makoto dejara de intentar salir, había creído de verdad que las criaturas de afuera eran monstruos descontrolados, no serían tan peligrosos, después de todo, los monstruos no eran malignos, no obstante si no eran monstruos… ¿qué cosas eran esas?

Un enorme estallido hizo que todos saltaran en su lugar, incluso fuera de la limusina todos se detuvieron. Cristales del centro comercial estallaron y por un momento el corazón de Makoto se detuvo, rogaba muy dentro de sí que su hermana no estuviese en se lugar.

Una nueva explosión llamó la atención de todos, pero esta vez fue un sonido diferente, estaba más cerca y había parecido más como una ráfaga de llamas. Una luz roja se filtró por las ventanas de la limusina, Makoto lentamente se acercó hasta el cristal con Flowey en brazos.

—Hmp, ya se estaba tardando —dijo la flor con amargura.

Allí, a unos metros de distancia estaba Toriel rodeada de esferas de fuego, varios enemigos habían desaparecido y solamente quedaban plastas blancas en el suelo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Makoto con sorpresa.

—La mamá de Frisk —respondió Flowey inexpresivo.

Toda la guardia canina se había quedado en su lugar al ver a la reina (o ex reina) de los monstruos, hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que finalmente una bestia se movió lista para atacar, sin embargo en el momento en el que intentó avanzar Papyrus le dio con un hueso en la cabeza, dejándole en el suelo.

—¡CLON DE ASGORE… DIGO, SEÑORA CLON DE ASGORE! ¡HA VENIDO A AYUDARNOS!

Fue en ese mismo instante donde la batalla continuó donde había quedado, las bestias se alzaron y la guardia canina tuvo que volver a su trabajo de mantenerlas a raya, Toriel volvió a usar sus llamas para retenerlos hasta llegar donde Papyrus.

—Papyrus… ¿dónde está Frisk? —preguntó con seriedad.

—OH, UNDYNE Y METTATON FUERON A BUSCARLE DENTRO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL —respondió, repentinamente poniéndose nervioso— PERO ESO FUE HACE RATO Y… HEY, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SANS?

Entonces, en ese momento empezaron a escucharse disparos, todos menos Toriel voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con policías que empezaban a llenar la calle, Papyrus miró con sorpresa a Toriel quién simplemente se mostraba seria alejando a varias bestias con la firme intención de ingresar al centro comercial, no obstante, un grupo de bestias se alinearon impidiéndole el camino y no fueron las únicas que aparecieron, de los restos de aquellas que Toriel había derrotado con anterioridad empezaron a aparecer más y más, rodeadas de cubos blancos que titilaban.

—Esto está mal… —susurró Doggo apretando su cuchillo.

—¡Necesitamos más refuerzos! —escucharon gritar a uno de los policías.

De repente se escuchó un helicóptero a la distancia, uno que claramente no eran los tan necesitados refuerzos de la policía, sino la prensa.

Flowey desde dentro de la limusina solamente pudo maldecir.

—¿Qué hiciste, mujer tonta?

.-

El campo de batalla se unió nuevamente, el humo de las explosiones servían como una cortina impidiendo ver los restos del humano que tanto se había esforzado por protegerle. Frisk cayó de rodillas al suelo con mirada perturbada, temblaba y su corazón parecía haberse detenido, no respiraba. La última vez que se había sentido de esa forma fue cuando mató por primera vez a Toriel por accidente.

Red se acercó a paso lento entre el humo hasta Frisk, el centinela brillaba amenazadoramente detrás de ella. La chica dijo algo que Frisk no entendió, en ese momento su mente estaba turbada.

—Levántate, es hora de continuar, no comprendo por qué debo impulsarte a hacer esto —Red hablaba de forma fría—, deberías agradecer que te estoy dando al menos una muerte honrada.

Recordó entonces en un pequeño flash, la vez que conoció a Yūsuke cara a cara sin escapar, el chico le había ofrecido una bufanda y una sombrilla; luego, recordó cuando por sorpresa le había asaltado en un callejón, protegiéndole del ataque de esas bestias extrañas, cómo le llevó hasta su casa tomándole de la mano, cómo le dio una cálida bienvenida y le dio deliciosas galletas y una cena, le presentó a su familia… ¿qué le diría a Jin y Jun? ¿Qué Yūsuke había muerto protegiéndole?

Abrió la boca tomando una bocanada de aire que se cortó, sentía como si se ahogaba, pues en cuanto intentó respirar empezó a sollozar, había soltado el cuchillo y ahorra se agarraba la cabeza. Flowey tenía razón, Flowey había tenido toda la razón. Siempre todos estaban protegiéndole, ¿por qué jamás pensó en las consecuencias?

—… no tienes remedio —Red susurró al final, preparada para levantar su espada sobre la cabeza de Frisk, pero por alguna razón, su mano tembló.

Los llantos de Frisk… no parecían falsos, más bien… parecía un reflejo de ella misma en cuanto se encontró sola en Waterfall con nada más que polvo a su alrededor. El centinela hizo un ruido, incitándola a atacar, ella inhaló negando con la cabeza, no podía dejarse distraer de esa forma no en ese momento, era hora de su venganza, debía…

—Vaya, vaya, eso fue peligroso —una voz mecánica llamó la atención de todos—, ¿tienes licencia para usar explosivos, querida?

Frisk abrió los ojos, al reconocerlo. Levantó su mirada, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, esta vez de alivio al ver a Mettaton dentro de la batalla en su primera fase con Yūsuke en brazos, seguía sangrando pero parecía que la explosión no le había herido.

—Tú… —susurró Red con los ojos abiertos de par en par— ¿qué haces…?

—¿Estás bien, Darling? Te ves fatal, las lágrimas no te van —Mettaton la cortó mirando a Frisk, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie—, lamento la tardanza, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco por allí atrás, Undyne se está haciendo cargo de ello. Ahora… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

El robot miró a Yūsuke con atención, continuaba sangrando por el costado, podía ver su alma, efectivamente era la persona que había estado buscando.

—Entonces… tú eres quien ha interferido con tres de mis más grandes eventos —empezó a decir Mettaton, Red sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella—, no solamente dejaste inconcluso mi concurso de amabilidad con tu extraño ataque terrorista y arruinaste la inauguración de mi parque de diversiones, sino que me hiciste cancelar el estreno de un nuevo show en vivo _hoy mismo,_ además, hiciste llorar a Frisk. Esto ya es personal.

La pantalla de Mettaton se tornó en un amenazante color rojo, Red retrocedió un paso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Frisk quien se sacaba sus ojos y nariz con la manga de su abrigo. ¿Acaso ella no quería luchar contra Mettaton?

—Tan cerca… —susurró ella en un tono airado, mirando entre Mettaton y Frisk.

Mettaton convirtió su brazo libre en una bazooka listo para dispararle a la chica, pero entonces, Frisk se interpuso entre ambos, consiguiendo que Red detuviera su retroceder.

—¿Eh? Frisk, tesoro, ¿me das permiso? Me estás tapando un poquito el blanco enemigo —Mettaton miró a Frisk con incertidumbre.

 _"_ _Mettaton, ¿puedes cuidar de Yūsuke? Me encargaré de esto"_ Frisk movió sus manos lo más rápido que pudo, al verle, tanto Red como él parecieron asombrarse.

—¿En serio, cari? —Mettaton no parecía tan convencido, no obstante, Frisk asintió con seguridad, desactivó su brazo-bazooka—. Está bien… pero estaré justo aquí por si necesitas ayuda.

Mettaton sabía que Frisk era muy capaz, pero también sabía lo mucho que detestaba lastimar a los demás. Red sintió como si comprendiese lo que estaba pasando, Frisk quería venganza por su amigo caído, pero a decir verdad, la perspectiva de los dos no podía estar más errada. Frisk no se sentía para nada confidente en pelear contra Red y sabía que Mettaton podría derrotarla (estaba en su forma básica, era prácticamente indestructible) pero había algo que debía hacer, esa batalla era suya y de nadie más, Red no quería pelear contra Mettaton, ni siquiera había buscado si dejaba a Mettaton encargarse jamás acabaría, si Red escapaba o era capturada, su extraño odio a su persona no iba a mermar.

Debía saldar cuentas con ella.

«— _Frisk, escúchame bien porque no voy a repetírtelo: cada pelea que se inicia debe terminarse.»_

 _Flowey tenía razón, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Tomó aire y presionó el botón de_ _ **[LUCHAR].**_

Red se preparó al ver cómo Frisk se acercaba a ella blandiendo el cuchillo, no fue difícil esquivarle, sus tajos eran aunque rápidos también eran enclenques, era natural, después de todo, el Nivel de Frisk era 1.

Su turno terminó y Red empezó a efectuar sus propios ataques, más violentos, más fuertes, más rápidos. Mettaton pensó en intervenir, Frisk obviamente aunque consiguiera herir a la chica no iba a hacerle un daño significativo, no obstante, al ver cómo esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques de Red, se detuvo.

—Algo no está bien aquí —murmuró Mettaton observando con seriedad la escena.

De por sí, que Frisk aceptara luchar era muy extraño, recordaba las incontables veces en las que pelear parecía ser la única salida y Frisk aun así aporreaba el botón de **[PIEDAD],** consiguiendo que los monstruos acabaran con la pelea aun así fuese solamente para dejar de verle la cara a Frisk. Otra cosa eran sus movimientos, Mettaton sabía mucho de batallas, no por nada sus películas de acción eran tan famosas (como todas las otras, pero encontraba un especial deleite por ellas) y podía darse cuenta que habían golpes que Frisk podía acertar… pero que fallaba a propósito.

Red no notaba aquello, esquivar y atacar empezaba a cansarla en especial porque si bien no estaba recibiendo ningún daño, tampoco estaba infringiéndolo como deseaba. Había hecho señas al centinela para que se mantuviese lejos de la pelea porque quería acabar con ello con sus propias manos, pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás sí sería bueno un poco de ayuda, en especial porque Mettaton estaba allí y él estaba en ese lugar, entonces significaba que prontamente llegarían más refuerzos.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—T-tengo una pregunta que hacerte… —una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que la persona quién había hablado era nadie más ni nadie menos que Frisk, quien con el ceño fruncido, hacía un gran esfuerzo para hablar claramente— ¿Por qué usas esa máscara?

—¿Acaso te importa? —preguntó Red de manera brusca, no comprendiendo si estaba sorprendida porque su oponente había gastado su turno buscando hablar nuevamente o el hecho de que _estaba hablando._

Frisk asintió lentamente.

—Quiero ver tu bello rostro de muñeca.

Y todo se detuvo por un momento, Red parpadeó un par de veces sin poder procesar lo que acababa de oír, Mettaton por su parte tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, Frisk escuchó algo en su cabeza.

 _[*¿Esto es en serio…?]_

—¿Qué…? ¡No vas a conseguir que baje la guardia con eso! —exclamó ella empuñando la espada, sintiéndose tonta por el ridículo temblor de su voz.

—Perdón… —susurró Frisk, Red gruñó— sólo… quería comprobar si tus ojos eran tan dulces como tu voz…

Red se quedó paralizada, el centinela estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella para comprobar si estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Red se movió con una rapidez no antes vista en ella, abalanzándose contra Frisk con toda la disposición de matarle de una vez por todas.

—¡Tómate esto en serio, idiota! —exigió, pero todos supieron que ese había sido más parecido a un chillido de ira y vergüenza que a una exigencia.

Frisk tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por bloquear el ataque, pero al final, el impacto le mandó a volar lejos, Mettaton estuvo a punto de correr en su ayuda, pero Frisk se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza, indicándole que no se acercara.

—Flowey me enseñó… —dijo Frisk respirando agitadamente mientras se levantaba, Red se puso en posición defensiva— que… "idiota" es una forma de decir "te quiero".

—¡Idiota significa idiota! ¡No hay ningún sentimiento oculto en ello! —exclamó Red airada, bajo la máscara Frisk podía casi jurar que estaba sonrojada. Apretando fuertemente los puños hasta casi temblar, Red le apuntó fieramente con la espada— ¡Ataca!

El centinela atendió a la orden y preparando un par de enormes esferas violetas, atacó, pero su ataque se vio interceptado por una explosión, una bomba que definitivamente no era una de las muchas que Red ocultaba en su capa.

—No, no —dijo Mettaton, Red y el centinela le miraron automáticamente, el robot tenía una mano libre convertida en cañón—. No creo que sea justo dos contra uno, ¿no es verdad?

Red miró al centinela, éste parecía estar dispuesto a ir en contra de Mettaton si era necesario, pero la chica de caperuza solamente lanzó un bufido lleno de irritación y angustia. Nada estaba saliendo como lo esperaba, la condenada pelea se estaba alargando mucho más de lo que le gustaría, había tenido demasiadas intervenciones y estaba segura que faltaban más, encima, ¡no la estaban tomando en serio! Red miró de reojo a Frisk tratando de no sacarle de su campo de visión, respiraba agitadamente aun sosteniendo el cuchillo, luego, le vio ponerse a la defensiva, con el cuchillo al frente.

Frunció el ceño ante esa acción, eso era hipócrita, ¿cómo levantaba el cuchillo de esa forma cuando era más que obvio que Frisk no iba a pelear justamente contra ella? Seguiría tonteando con ella hasta cansarla, posiblemente.

No tenía más opción, todo eso se lo había ganado ella por aún tener el deseo de mantener su honor hasta el final, pero debería haberlo entendido antes, los humanos no tienen honor, usan tretas y no merecían un solo combate limpio.

—Si quieres jugar sucio… que así sea —murmuró Red lentamente, llamando la atención de Frisk. Humo rojo empezó a rodearla—, nos veremos muy pronto… huma- ¡ah!

Antes de poder terminar, Frisk se había abalanzado sobre ella con agilidad, abrazándola de la cintura y cayendo al suelo encima suyo, ante el impacto ella soltó la espada, Frisk lanzó el cuchillo lejos también. Mettaton solamente exclamó un "oh, vaya" mientras el centinela observaba a los dos contrincantes en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó Red tratando de alejarle.

—N-no puedes… —Frisk se mordió la lengua, de nuevo era difícil hablar. Apretó el agarre al darse cuenta que ella trataba de apartarle, dando a entender que no iba a dejarle.

—¡Centinela! —exclamó Red, pero éste fue detenido por Mettaton, quién continuaba sosteniendo a Yūsuke con un brazo y con el otro convertido en cañón.

—Oh, no, no, creo que ya hablamos de esto, no me gusta repetirme —dijo el robot.

Al verse atrapada, Red desesperadamente empezó pensar en alguna forma de escapar, alguna forma de finalmente acabar con todo… entonces, algo surgió en su mente. Apresurada y azarada, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran los refuerzos de Frisk tomó de su capa una de las pocas granadas que le quedaban.

—Si no puedo acabarte… ¡entonces te llevaré conmigo!

—¡Frisk, cuidado! —gritó Mettaton tratando de interferir, siendo golpeado de lleno por una de las enormes esferas del centinela, tuvo que cubrir a Yūsuke con su cuerpo para que el ataque no le hiriera.

Una vez se recuperó del ataque, vio cómo más esferas se lanzaban en su contra, afortunadamente estaba en su primera fase y ninguno de los golpes le afectaba, no obstante, no podía aproximarse a Frisk, no mientras tuviese que servir de escudo para que el humano que tenía en brazos no muriese.

Paralelamente, Red estuvo a punto de liberar el seguro de la granada, pero entonces sintió cómo Frisk trepaba hasta llegar a sus brazos, agarrándole con fuerza la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la bomba. Ella trató de apartarle con la otra mano, empujándole por el rostro, no obstante Frisk luchaba con determinación para evitar que llegara hasta la bomba.

—¡N-no puedes hacerlo! —dijo Frisk con dificultad mientras continuaba luchando.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Red forcejeando, Frisk consiguió apartar la mano de Red que sostenía su rostro, de esta forma consiguió verla cara a cara.

—¡Puedes morir! —exclamó Frisk con desespero, tratando de que entendiera, de fondo escuchaba las maldiciones que Mettaton soltaba, a la par de varias explosiones causadas por su cañón.

—¡Y tu conmigo, esa es la idea! —refutó ella con fiereza encarándole, fue en ese momento donde se detuvo al ver el rostro de angustia de Frisk.

—¡No puedes renunciar a tu vida de esta forma! —la voz de Frisk era cada vez más firme, a centímetros del rostro de Red, consiguió que ésta dejara de moverse— N-no puedes… ni siquiera una venganza vale una vida…

—Entonces sabes…

—No, no sé nada —Frisk le interrumpió negando con la cabeza—, no tengo… n-ni la menor idea de nada… lo que trato… lo que quiero decir… es… difícil —cada segundo que pasaba se frustraba más ante lo complicado que era expresar lo que quería decir con palabras, al fin tenía a Red ahí inmovilizada, por fin tenía su atención podía decirle al fin lo que quería…

…pero nada salía. Solamente luchó internamente para explicarle que no quería pelear, no porque fuese cobarde sino porque no entendía la razón por la que debían luchar, no sabía de qué "crímenes" le estaba acusando, esa había sido una noche muy loca y agitada, le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en su familia, en las personas que en ese momento deberían estar preocupadas por su ausencia, en Yūsuke, en Flowey, en Toriel…

Pero antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra más, varios huesos y lanzas les atravesaron a ambos, dejándoles sin respiración.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos, un placer leerles! Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, como he publicado en la página de Tumblr no he tenido tiempo por cosas de la escuela, además, este capítulo es corto justamente por esto, es decir, tenía más de él pero preferí apartarlo para un capítulo más de este arco antes de finalizarlo, así divido lo que pasa en batalla y lo que pasará después de esta. En serio, perdón por cortar aquí todo, he estado metiendo tantas batallas y no he bajado el ritmo de estas que se siente pesado hacerlas, tuve cuatro formas de acabarla y ninguna me convencía, así que dije "¡al diablo la batalla!" y esto quedó :D (no me maten, plz) (en serio es agotador narrar batallas, debería reducirlas desde ahora en adelante)._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado esta conclusión, sé que ha sido una movida muy loca todo este problema con Red, pero pensaba que sería más realista si por pequeños detalles todo se confundía más, por ejemplo, si Yusuke le hubiese dicho a su hermano que le dijera a Flowey "Red tiene a Frisk", todo el mundo se habría dirigido inmediatamente al centro comercial, pero al omitir ese detalle entonces hizo que todos se dividieran... seh, soy algo complicada, perdón por eso._

 _He leído absolutamente todos los comentarios y les agradezco a todos por el apoyo, me encantaría responderles pero responder comentarios lleva bastante tiempo y justamente estoy robando horas de sueño para poder actualizar esto. Espero poder actualizar prontamente, ¡aun así muchísimas gracias por sus palabras! Y ojalá aún hayan personas leyendo por aquí XD_

 _Por cierto, borraré los capítulos de Familia Dreemurr (FD, como lo conocerán, la historia pre-UT) para poder ponerle en un fanfic separado de éste. Espero poder terminar ese algún día al menos XD_

 _Nos leemos pronto, quizás me deje algo más que decir y si ese es el caso lo comentaré en el Tumblr del fic. ¡Gracias a todos por leer, espero poder leerlos pronto! ¡Bendiciones!_

* * *

❋ **Siguiente capítulo: Hospital**  
∟ _Se sentía tan bien tener amigos._


	28. (4) Hospital

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Capítulo XXV**  
 **Hospital  
** —✾—✾—✾—

 _—_ _El primer ataque terrorista causado por un monstruo resultó con tres heridos, uno de los cuales es Frisk Dreemurr, representante de los monstruos ante la embajada, y otro de ellos es el mismísimo terrorista; otro de los resultados es el cierre temporal del centro comercial central de la ciudad Ebott. El líder de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr asegura que el ataque no ha sido motivado por ninguna fuerza superior de los monstruos. En este momento el presunto atacante se encuentra en custodia de la policía y bajo la custodia de las autoridades de los monstruos. Hemos tratado de contactarnos con Frisk Dreemurr, no obstante lo único que hemos podido conseguir son entrevistas con su representante legal, las autoridades afirman…_

Apagó la televisión, habían dado la noticia al menos cuatro veces en ese día por el mismo canal y continuaban diciendo lo mismo, no comprendía cómo podían sacarle tanto jugo a una sola premisa.

—Tienes visita —llamó la enfermera en la puerta con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Frisk sosteniendo la maceta que contenía a Flowey. Frisk le miraba fijamente, sus manos, su rostro y las máquinas que le rodeaban, sus ojos se humedecieron pero se esforzó por sonreír y saludar con la mano.

—Hola, fantasma.

—Hola Flowey, hola Frisk —saludó Yūsuke con calma, sentándose correctamente en la camilla.

Frisk lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de la chica, silla que usaba Carmen siempre cuando eran las horas de visita; quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían y tampoco quería usar señas, Yūsuke se merecía que le hablara.

—¿Estás bien? —Yūsuke tomó la iniciativa, Frisk levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azul oscuro de la mayor, estaba tranquila, seria y parecía preocupada. ¿Cómo era que aún podía preocuparse por otros cuando ella estaba en una camilla?

—… perdón —susurró Frisk mordiéndose el labio inferior—, que estés aquí… es…

—Oh, eso es lo que te inquieta —le cortó Yūsuke abriendo un poco los ojos, su rostro siempre inexpresivo fue marcado con una muy leve sorpresa y alivio—, no te preocupes, no te culpo por nada.

—Déjale hablar —le dijo Flowey molesto, esforzándose por no gritar, sabiendo ya que la enfermera le había informado que Yūsuke debía mantenerse en total calma.

Yūsuke cerró la boca mirando a Frisk nuevamente. Mientras ella estaba en una camilla con algunas vendas en la cabeza y torso, Frisk no estaba mejor, tenía moretones en el rostro y unas banditas pegadas en las mejillas, la pelea nocturna en el centro comercial ciertamente los había dejado mal, pero claramente ella se había llevado el peor trozo del pastel, después de todo casi había muerto esa noche, si Makoto no hubiese estado ahí para donarle sangre posiblemente no habría vivido para contarlo.

O al menos eso era lo que le contó Keichi.

Comprendió entonces, recapitulando lo que había ocurrido que ciertamente Frisk debería estar sintiéndose bastante culpable, después de todo el ataque fue para cazarle. Posiblemente estaba llevando una carga muy pesada, Yūsuke comprendió que Frisk necesitaba desahogarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cerrando los ojos—. Entiendo que necesitas hablar y disculparte, pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso —Frisk le miró con confusión, Yūsuke abrió los ojos, completamente calmada—. Primero debes saber que nada fue tu culpa, si estoy aquí es por mi propia culpa.

—¡N-no es así! ¡Si yo hubiese peleado en lu-lugar de correr tal… tal vez…! —Frisk dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió una mano en su cabeza.

Yūsuke le estaba acariciando suavemente.

—Eres una persona con un gran corazón, Frisk —le dijo suavemente, Frisk se quedó sin palabras—. No te conozco de mucho, pero creo que a estas alturas es fácil adivinar que no te gusta luchar, ¿no es así? Y aunque eres bastante fuerte prefieres no hacerlo —Yūsuke hizo una pausa antes de tomarle por el hombro y acercarse un poco, haciendo que le viera fijamente a los ojos—. No debes avergonzarte por eso, trataste de hacer lo correcto, simplemente las cosas no salieron como querías.

—Tú no sabes nada —dijo Flowey molesto llamando su atención—. Mira nada más dónde estás, sabes perfectamente que Frisk tiene que enfrentarse a cosas peores que esa loca de caperuza. No le digas que no luchar está bien.

Frisk bajó la mirada, Flowey tenía razón, Yūsuke lo sabía también.

—Es… cierto —admitió Yūsuke suspirando un poco—, pero un poco de amabilidad también puede ayudar mucho —Frisk la miró nuevamente—. Te agradezco por preocuparte, también te agradezco por pelear por mí, me han comentado que fuiste muy valiente protegiéndome… incluso si no te gusta pelear… también me enteré que no tuviste que lastimar a esa chica. Hablaste con ella, ¿no es así?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Frisk, lo que Flowey dice es cierto, habrán veces en las que vas a tener que pelear —la voz de la chica cambió a una más seria, más gruesa—, y aun así… pelear no significa lastimar.

Y entonces todo se detuvo, Flowey abrió la boca un poco impactado y Frisk parpadeó un par de veces. _Pelear no significa lastimar._ Jamás había pensado en eso, era como si repentinamente le cayese un balde de agua fría ante la realización.

Yūsuke río. Frisk levantó su cabeza para verle sonriendo levemente, su sonrisa era delicada y llena de diversión.

—No pensaste en eso —adivinó con humor.

—La hora de visita se acabó —informó la enfermera tocando la puerta.

Frisk asintió torpemente con la cabeza antes de levantarse con algo de vergüenza, Yūsuke se acomodó nuevamente en la camilla.

—Me darán de alta en un par de días, no tienes que seguir preocupándote —le dijo antes de que saliese— y Frisk… gracias por visitarme.

Frisk asintió lentamente, sonriendo un poco también.

—Flowey —Yūsuke volvió a hablar, esta vez la flor le miró con indiferencia—, no seas malo con Frisk.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —le gritó Flowey colérico antes de que Frisk se lo llevara con prisas fuera de la habitación.

Yūsuke escuchó los gritos de Flowey a lo lejos, entonces suspiró un poco, recostándose. Se sentía tan bien tener amigos.

.-

—Estúpido fantasma… ¡y yo que me tomé la molestia de venir también! —se quejó Flowey de mal humor—. ¡¿Y por qué no dices nada?!

Frisk parpadeó un par de veces y se disculpó silentemente de Flowey. No había esperado las palabras de Yūsuke. Sabía que era muy amable, pero como casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía era cortante jamás había esperado escuchar palabras tan cálidas, menos un consejo. Se había sentido como si estuviese hablando con su madre, además…

Se tocó la cabeza por instinto, donde Yūsuke le había acariciado con afecto recordando sus palabras.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué pones esa mirada tímida? —preguntó Flowey con desprecio.

—Eh… —Frisk bajó su mano y sonrió con un poco de pena— pensaba en que… Yūsuke es un chico realmente amable… se ve bien cuando sonríe…

Sonrió un poco al recordarlo, como siempre estaba tan serio no había sido capaz de verle sonreír, una sonrisa en su rostro le quedaba bien.

—Ah, sí, olvidé que no lo sabías —dijo Flowey con indiferencia—. Es chica.

—Flowey, no es bueno que hables mal de… —pero a medio sermón Frisk se detuvo, como había esperado un comentario grosero de parte de la flor se había preparado para responder, pero al escuchar aquella revelación se quedó de piedra… ¿una chica?

—Sí, nos mintió el bastardo… —murmuró, aún no acostumbrado a referirse a Yūsuke como _ella._

Una chica… Frisk de repente sintió un poco de vergüenza, afortunadamente Yūsuke no parecía haberse dado cuenta que no le había confundido con un chico, de lo contrario tendría algo más por lo que disculparse con ella, después de todo era grosero que confundieran tu género…

Suspiró un poco. Haber visitado a Yūsuke le había aliviado bastante, una carga menos en la espalda, pero eso no significaba que era todo lo que había que hacer, aún tenía muchos asuntos entre manos, empezado por ruedas de prensa que Toriel estaba tratando de controlar y terminando por Red.

—Oh, Frisk, Flowey, están aquí —Carmen se acercó con una sonrisa cansada, la mujer no se había tomado un descanso desde que su hija fue internada en el hospital—. ¿Ya viste a Yūsuke? —Frisk asintió con la cabeza, preparándose para disculparse con ella, la mujer al comprender sus intenciones le detuvo— No digas nada, creo que tu madre ya se ha disculpado de sobra conmigo, solamente venía a saludarte, me alegra que Jazmy tenga amigos que la visiten.

—Como sea, tenemos que irnos —dijo Flowey rápidamente—. Recuerda, tienes una reunión.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, recordando.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Carmen con curiosidad.

—La cárcel —dijo Frisk, Flowey le miró inmediatamente, no creyendo que estaba hablando por su propia voluntad—, tengo… que visitar a alguien…

—Entiendo —asintió Carmen sonriendo—, en ese caso no te detengo más. ¡Ah! Y si quieres puedes venir a nuestra casa, haremos una pequeña celebración por la salida de Jazmy del hospital.

Frisk asintió agradeciendo, Carmen se aproximó y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de irse a la habitación de Yūsuke.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Flowey. Frisk entendió inmediatamente que estaba consternado por su iniciativa al hablar.

—Intento hablar —respondió Frisk con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, la cara de Flowey reflejaba un perfecto "no me digas"—, e-es que… la última vez con Red —su expresión apenada cambió a una de seriedad— no fui capaz de hablar con ella, incluso si era para decirle algo tan sencillo. No quiero que me pase de nuevo.

—Bueno… ¡al fin! —exclamó Flowey— Ya era hora de que empezaras a madurar, ¡ja! Y solo tomó dos heridos y una loca asesina para hacerte ver eso.

—Flowey, eso no es amable —dijo Frisk frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Yo no soy amable.

Frisk negó con la cabeza riendo un poco.

—Vamos, mamá debe estar esperándonos —dijo Frisk mientras se dirigía a la salida.

.-

Esos días habían sido muy agitados, desde el ataque de Red y la intervención de la policía los medios habían estado como locos, lo que se suponía debió haber sido secreto ahora era noticia global, todo había sido por la intervención de Toriel esa noche, quién había decidido llamar a la policía como refuerzos para el rescate de Frisk, el único que le reprochó fue Flowey.

Esa noche habían tomado presa a Red y Yūsuke fue enviada inmediatamente al hospital, sus heridas al haber sido causadas por un arma física no podían ser curadas con magia, ninguno de sus familiares los culparon, Frisk pensó que quizás la familia de Yūsuke eran las personas más generosas y amables que había conocido en toda su vida, casi no parecían humanos.

Las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas, con las ruedas de prensa y con la presión social, algunos humanos especulaban que era un ataque terrorista de parte de los monstruos, el inicio de una rebelión que terminaría con una guerra en búsqueda del control total de la superficie; Toriel y Asgore hacían lo mejor que podían para controlar a las masas, al menos hasta que Frisk estuviese en condiciones para hablar a los medios.

Aun así, dentro de todo ese caos Frisk pudo encontrar algo positivo. La noche en la que había salido del centro comercial y se encontró con los autos policiales, las cámaras y todos sus amigos cansados y heridos pudo ver nuevamente a su madre, el abrazo que le dio Toriel había sido tan confortante que por fin sentía que todo estaba en su lugar. Desde entonces, Toriel no se había vuelto a separar de su lado, cosa que alegraba a Frisk en sobremanera, no era como si no disfrutara de la compañía de sus amigos esqueletos, pero no podían compararse con la presencia de su mamá.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó Toriel por décima vez desde que se habían bajado del auto.

—Sí —asintió Frisk con seriedad.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo —propuso la mujer, pero Frisk negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Tengo a Flowey y a Sans —dijo señalando a la flor que estaba sobre la mesa y al esqueleto que estaba a su lado.

—no te preocupes tori —dijo el esqueleto sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo—, todo saldrá de huesos.

El pequeño mal chiste consiguió sonsacar una sonrisa a la mujer y un gruñido a la flor, quién parecía murmurar maldiciones sin sentido.

—Está bien, pero estaré justo al otro lado de la ventana en caso de que ocurra algo —dándole un beso en la cabeza a Frisk, Toriel se despidió de los tres y se marchó de la sala de visitas.

Frisk tragó, en realidad no le habría gustado que Toriel dejara la habitación, pero Flowey le había dicho algo muy importante acerca de Red.

 _Ella también recordaba las demás líneas de tiempo._

Para mayor seguridad Sans se había ofrecido a acompañar a Frisk en la visita a la chica de caperuza, visto que el asunto de las líneas temporales no eran ningún secreto para él.

La puerta se abrió y Red apareció, no llevaba su máscara y estaba esposada, dos guardias de seguridad humanos la acompañaron hasta la silla que estaba vacía al otro lado de la mesa y luego se retiraron. Red no parecía sorprendida con la presencia de Frisk ni Flowey, pero se mostró incrédula al darse cuenta que Sans estaba ahí también.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Red.

Sans se encogió de hombros.

—alguien tiene que tener un ojo sobre ustedes, ¿no es así? —respondió con calma— ahora, te recomiendo que escuches lo que frisk te va a decir, así nos libramos de problemas innecesarios.

Red no tenía más opción ahora que escuchar, tenía grilletes en las manos y piernas además de que estaba segura de que habían guardias humanos vigilándola desde alguna parte. Frunció el ceño y Frisk se dispuso a hablar en señas.

 _"_ _Sólo quiero solucionar las cosas"_ Frisk ignoró la risa sarcástica de Red _"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te he hecho para que estés tan enfadada conmigo?"_

—¿Qué quién soy? —preguntó Red indignada— ¿Continuarás fingiendo ignorancia…?

—¡Escucha, ya me tienes harto! —gritó Flowey sobresaltándola— Ninguno aquí sabe quién eres o por qué haces esto, deja de decir que Frisk está fingiendo no conocerte porque si lo haces nuevamente te voy a matar. ¡Sigues diciendo el mismo diálogo una y otra vez, ¿no te cansas?!

Red no se mostró feliz con las palabras de Flowey, las cuales a pesar de ser sumamente molestas no fueron contradichas ni por Frisk ni por Sans, los dos estaban de acuerdo en cierta forma.

—Digamos que no me conoces —susurró Red lentamente aceptando seguirle el juego a Flowey—. Soy Red. Miembro de la guardia real, aprendiz de la señorita Undyne —tomó aire— y tú… eres quién mató a todos mis amigos, y ahora los tienes bajo alguna especie de hechizo para que no me recuerden —terminó al final con rencor mirando de reojo a Sans.

—ciertamente debió ser un hechizo súper poderoso porque no tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres, roja —dijo Sans asintiendo con la cabeza.

Frisk miró a Red fijamente. Efectivamente parecía que recordaba las líneas temporales, pero en ningún momento Frisk la conoció a ella, en ningún momento Frisk "los mató a todos", jamás había matado a Papyrus, nunca le tocó un pelo a la guardia canina así que no comprendía a lo que se refería.

 _"_ _No tiene sentido,"_ dijo Frisk moviendo sus manos _"jamás maté a Papyrus… jamás te maté a ti."_

Red abrió los ojos.

—¡Mataste a Papyrus! —gritó ella iracunda, acusándole. Sans hizo una pequeña mueca al escucharla hablar y Flowey volteó a ver a Frisk rápidamente— ¡Mataste a la señorita Undyne! ¡Los mataste a todos! ¡Todos! ¡Me mataste con una maldita sonrisa en el rostro, no puedes negar eso!

Mientras más la escuchaba hablar, Frisk sentía que la cabeza le dolía más y más, tenía toda la seguridad de que definitivamente no había matado a Papyrus, sí, mató a otras personas pero nunca en la misma ruta. Frisk no los había matado, ¿no es así? Hizo una mueca agarrándose la cabeza, escuchó a Flowey gritar su nombre y a Sans preguntar si estaba bien.

¿Los había matado?

 _[*No, no los mataste.]_

Una voz en su cabeza resonó, calmándole al instante. De nuevo, ¿quién era…?

—frisk —Sans volvió a llamarle, esta vez su mente estaba más clara y se permitió levantar una mano en muestra de que estaba bien.

Frisk miró a Red a los ojos con determinación, ella se encogió un poco en su lugar con sorpresa.

—No te maté —le dijo con firmeza—. Y a los demás, tampoco. Te doy mi palabra… no sé de qué hablas.

Unas palabras tan sencillas dichas con tanta seriedad consiguieron desarmar a Red, los ojos de Frisk no eran los mismos ojos inyectados de sangre de aquel día en el que se enfrentaron en la escuela, no eran los mismos ojos de la persona que mató a sus amigos frente suyo. No era… sencillamente, no era la misma persona.

—Pero… tienes que ser tú —susurró, en sus recuerdos solamente estaba Frisk, solamente estaba ese humano asesino.

—No sé lo que pasó —continuó Frisk—, pero lo siento mucho.

—¡No quiero una disculpa! —ladró ella inmediatamente agarrándose su cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? No sabía si estaba cayendo en sus artimañas o si genuinamente estaba atacándole sin razón alguna.

—hey, roja —dijo Sans, ella lo miró a los ojos—. dices que me conoces, ¿no? bueno, o soy yo quién tiene recuerdos falsos o eres tú, así que hagamos una prueba, ¿dónde vivo?

—Snowdin —dijo ella inmediatamente, acertando—. Con tu hermano Papyrus en la ridícula casa llena de luces navideñas…

Sans asintió con la cabeza.

—¿dónde vive la capitana de la guardia real?

—Waterfall, Undyne vive en Waterfall —respondió frunciendo el ceño, ¿a qué se debían esas preguntas?

—bueno, nos dijiste que frisk aquí te mató —ella asintió con la cabeza—, bueno, espero que no nos causes problemas con un apocalipsis zombi ni nada por el estilo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Red frunciendo el ceño, jamás le habían gustado los juegos de palabras de Sans.

—porque, no me entiendo cómo estás aquí si frisk te mató.

Hubo un silencio colectivo, Red sintió una descarga eléctrica al escucharlo. No lo había pensado, ¿cómo estaba viva si la habían matado?

—Lo último que recuerdo… —susurró en shock— era… que estaba de repente en la superficie y que… todos vivían felices, pero nadie me recordaba. Una persona… me dijo que todo era su culpa —señaló a Frisk, pero ya no había odio en sus ojos, sino que parecía casi espantada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿De qué persona hablas? —preguntó Flowey frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre —dijo Red tocándose la frente—. Tenía… cabello castaño y vestía de amarillo y verde.

Flowey sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre él, la sorpresa llegó a Frisk también. Una persona que vestía de amarillo y verde… un flash de fotos y dibujos cruzaron su cabeza, las fotos que había visto en los álbumes de Nuevo Hogar antes de ir a enfrentarse a Asgore.

Esa persona… era Chara.

.-

Frisk recibió el chocolate caliente que Acedera le extendió con una sonrisa desganada, no se sentía de humor en ese momento y la joven pareció entenderlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con calma mientras se sentaba a su lado en la banca— ¿Ocurrió algo en la visita?

Negó con la cabeza, no porque no hubiese ocurrido nada sino porque aún no entendía del todo lo que había pasado. Después de que se dieron cuenta de que Red conocía a Chara la situación cambió, Flowey llamó a Toriel y le pidió que lo dejara a solas con Sans y la chica de la caperuza, Frisk no lo entendió pero aparentemente Sans estaba de acuerdo con Flowey (cosa que nunca pasaba) y Red no se quejó, simplemente se quedó en silencio como si comprendiera algo que Frisk no.

Había sido tan… frustrante.

Toriel le sacó de allí tal y como pidieron, aparentemente Flowey le había pedido que llamara a uno de sus amigos para que le entretuviera y la primera persona que había aparecido en su lista de contactos era Acedera (claramente por orden alfabético) así que ahí estaban, en el parque en una banca bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras Toriel compraba algo de comer.

Hacía frío, pero la bufanda de Yūsuke le calentaba. En sus pensamientos cruzó la sonrisa de la chica, quién tenía graves heridas, ¿sería un impedimento para ella pasar la navidad así? Quizás debería haberle comprado un regalo…

Y entonces, repentinamente todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y algo congelado en su nuca, Acedera le miraba con sorpresa. Frisk se tocó la nuca con una mano dándose cuenta que había nieve ahí.

—¡Le diste, Kouhei, le diste! —gritó una voz con alegría— ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

—¡Rose, por amor a Dios, eso es una roca, le vas a matar!

—¡Así tendré más precisión!

—¡Deténganla!

Frisk se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al reconocer esas voces, detrás de ellos estaban sus cuatro amigos: Monster Kid, Kouhei, Rose y Feli. Monster Kid y Kouhei estaban sobre Rose mientras Feli parecía luchar contra la niña para quitarle una roca que tenía en la mano.

—¡Ah, miren, es Frisk! —exclamó Rose con diversión debajo de los dos niños— Hey, me hubieran dicho que era Frisk, ¡hubiese buscado una roca más pequeña! ¿Qué si le lastimaba?

Todos sudaron una gota gorda al escucharla, Rose en serio era… un caso especial.

Pero saliendo de la sorpresa Frisk se levantó de la banca y siendo seguido por Acedera se acercó a sus amigos, los que una vez seguros de que Rose no lanzaría nada, se levantaron para saludarle.

 _"_ _¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ preguntó Frisk con sorpresa.

—¡Vinimos a subirte los ánimos! —exclamó Monster Kid con alegría.

—¡Sí! ¡Kouhei nos llamó! —asintió Rose con la misma energía. El susodicho abrió los ojos y con un pequeño sonrojo le hizo una señal a Rose para que se callara, pero ella empezó a canturrear pensando que se trataba de un juego.

—Las noticias dijeron que estuviste en una situación peligrosa —comentó Feli con un poco de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

 _"_ _Estoy bien…"_ movió sus manos, sonriendo un poco, sentía sus ojos arder pero no lloró, aunque fuesen lágrimas de alegría no quería preocupar a nadie _"estoy feliz de verlos."_

—No sé nadita de lo que dice —dijo Rose mientras miraba Monster Kid.

—Dijo que está feliz de vernos —le explicó el niño con una sonrisa—. ¡Nosotros también estamos feliz de verte!

—¡Sí, sí yo también estoy feliz! —saltó Rose aplaudiendo—. ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a jugar? ¡Kouhei dijo que íbamos a jugar mucho!

—¡Y-ya has silencio! —pidió Kouhei apenado.

—¡No! ¡Ya me cansé de jugar a eso! —se quejó Rose cruzándose de brazos, entonces alegre nuevamente miró a todos— ¡Ya sé qué vamos a jugar! ¡Atrapadas! ¡Kouhei la lleva!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el niño, pero antes de darse cuenta todos habían escapado de él, a excepción de Frisk— ¡Hey, eso no es justo! —se quejó al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero no reprochó demasiado ya que Frisk llamó su atención.

 _"_ _¿Los llamaste a todos?"_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kouhei se rascó un poco la mejilla.

—Bueno… no tenía nada que hacer hoy —y era la verdad—. Además… pensé que… eh… sería bueno que te divirtieras un poco, has estado pasando por momentos muy duros, ¿no? —comentó mirándole a los ojos con seriedad, Frisk no dijo nada pero Kouhei ya podía adivinar la respuesta— Tienes demasiadas cargas, pensé que sería bueno recordarte que aún somos niños.

 _"_ _Eso es muy maduro de tu parte"_ dijo Frisk dándole una mirada sugerente, Kouhei solamente enarcó una ceja ante su mirada coqueta.

—Muy bien, contaré hasta cinco antes de empezar a tratar de agarrarte. Uno…

Con eso, Frisk tuvo suficiente y salió corriendo. Una vez Kouhei llegó hasta cinco miró a Acedera de reojo, ella le sonrió con calma y Kouhei asintiendo de forma confidente se unió al juego.

—Es lindo ver que Frisk se divierte tanto.

Toriel llegó, posicionándose al lado de Acedera antes de extenderle un croissant. Acedera lo aceptó con una sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Sí, creo que había pasado un tiempo desde que le veía divertirse así —comentó la chica de cabello castaño.

—Por cierto, gracias, fue amable de tu parte llamar a Kouhei para que trajera a todos aquí —dijo Toriel sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

—No tiene que agradecerme, señora Toriel —dijo Acedera negando con la cabeza—. Solamente…

—Querías que Frisk se sintiera bien de nuevo, lo sé —rio la mujer—. Gracias.

Ella asintió lentamente con un pequeño rastro de vergüenza en su rostro, Toriel la miró enternecida mientras le señalaba la banca en la que estuvo sentada con Frisk, invitándola a sentarse.

—Creo que será bueno dejarles jugar —le propuso Toriel, Acedera la acompañó con quietud—. Me alegra poder verte nuevamente, creo que te veía más a ti en la secretaría que a Dalia.

Mientras Toriel rio de forma afable Acedera trató de reír también, aunque sus risas eran nerviosas e incómodas. Cuando la mujer se detuvo la adolescente se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo, Toriel miraba a Frisk jugar con sus amigos.

—Sabes, tengo la sensación de que te incomoda un poco mi presencia —comentó Toriel repentinamente, Acedera levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos.

—¡Oh cielos, no señora Toriel! —exclamó Acedera negando con la cabeza repetidamente— Es solo que… es un poco extraño hablar con usted es… es decir no creo que sea extraña —se corrigió inmediatamente, Toriel le miró con curiosidad poniéndola más nerviosa—. Es decir —repitió— usted es muy amable y es como una figura materna a la que no estoy acostumbrada.

—Tu madre…

—¡Mi madre es buena! —dijo repentinamente Acedera queriendo disipar cualquier malentendido— Pero… no es tan comprensiva es más como una dama de guerra —comentó al final en voz baja.

Toriel asintió comprendiéndola, sonriendo calmada.

—Eso es bueno, me alegra que me veas como una figura materna, porque me siento realmente cómoda cerca de ti.

Acedera respondió con un suave "gracias". Tal y como había dicho, tenía sentimientos encontrados por la señora Toriel, si bien en momentos era estricta la mayor parte del tiempo sonreía, aconsejaba y sermoneaba con amor, trataba a todos como si fueran sus hijos incluyéndola a ella. Acedera amaba a su madre, por lo cual se sintió un poco contrariada al sentirse feliz escuchar las palabras de Toriel y al darse cuenta que como ella había dicho, se sentía más cómoda cerca de la directora que con su propia madre.

.-

—¿En serio quieren hacerme creer que no sabe nada? —preguntó Red mirándolos con desconfianza— ¿Qué me asegura que no les ha lavado el cerebro?

—Sí, definitivamente está loca conoce a la pez —suspiró Flowey.

Habían tenido que explicarle toda la situación a Red. Sorprendentemente aunque la chica era bastante poderosa una vez le quitabas cualquier objeto corto pulsante y sus bombas resultaba ser nada más que una niña con un carácter fuerte. Una vez Frisk se fue se había relajado a tal punto que pudieron hablar con ella sin ser interrumpidos con palabras mordaces o comentarios malintencionados.

—Saben lo que hizo —susurró con un rostro desfigurado en confusión e incredulidad—, ustedes dos fueron de los últimos a los que se enfrentó —miró a Sans de forma intensa—. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle?

—justo porque fui su "jefe final" creo que debe ser más creíble que yo le defienda, ¿no lo crees? —le comentó, dejándola sin palabras—. pero digo la verdad cuando digo que no recuerda nada, no es el mismo genocida.

—¿Y quién es Chara entonces? No me digan que es como un ente que poseyó a Frisk y le obligó a matarnos a todos

—yup.

Red se quedó en blanco y Flowey procedió a hablar.

—Creemos que Chara toma el control de Frisk cuando está en situaciones críticas, quizás cuando se altera se le hace más difícil controlar —su tono suave cambió repentinamente a uno de disgusto—. La cosa es, loca de rojo, ¡debes dejar de perseguir a Frisk! Si sigues hablando de idioteces quizás le hagas recordar todo y si lo hace… no… no sabemos qué puede pasar.

—además que se supone que estamos en tiempos de paz y has creado el último escándalo diplomático del siglo —agregó Sans con indiferencia.

Ella les miraba fijamente con impotencia, era como el rostro de alguien que no sabía qué hacer, le recordó el rostro de cierto niño que había perdido a su mejor amigo se encontró solo en un jardín de flores. Odió ese rostro.

—¿Entonces… qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó bajando los hombros, al parecer por fin les creía— Nadie me recuerda… todos creen que soy una asesina sin razón… ¿cómo pueden explicar esto? ¿A quién debo culpar de que nadie se acuerde de mí? ¿A quién culpo por haberme arrebatado todo lo que me importaba?

En serio parecía como si deseara que alguien le respondiera, Sans no pudo sentir más que pena por ella y Flowey… bueno, Flowey no podía sentir nada.

—escucha, a veces lo mejor es dejar ir las cosas —le dijo el esqueleto.

—Lo dices porque eres demasiado flojo como para molestarte en pensar demasiado en tus problemas —murmuró Red cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Sí, te conoce —comentó Flowey.

Sans rio un poco mientras se acercaba a la chica de cabello rosa y le palmeó en la cabeza como si fuese un cachorro, ella levantó la mirada.

—bueno roja, ya veremos qué hacer contigo, hay que investigar por qué no podemos recordarte, pero para eso no podemos dejarte en prisión —dijo ganándose una mirada consternada de parte de los dos.

—¿Qué estás pensando, basura sonriente?

—ya verás —dijo mientras buscaba a Undyne en sus contactos.

.-

 _«Minutos antes de que Mettaton hubiese llegado en ayuda a Frisk, él y Undyne se habían encontrado con un obstáculo que de verdad no habían esperado encontrar: el guardia de seguridad._

 _El hombre se había aproximado a ellos apenas entraron al centro comercial, gritando espantado y rogando por socorro, si bien en un inicio Undyne y Mettaton pensaron dejarlo de lado al escuchar gritos y ruidos de batalla no muy lejos de allí, tuvieron que detenerse al escuchar el sonido más chirriante y espantoso que habían oído jamás._

 _—_ _¡Ya viene! —gritó el guardia._

 _Justo en ese instante una enorme criatura apareció, Undyne reconoció la runa Delta en aquella abominación que parecía la mezcla de un robot y una de las mezclas blancas y babosas que titilaban apareciendo y desapareciendo con cuadros a su alrededor._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?! —preguntó Undyne invocando una segunda lanza._

 _El enemigo disparó un láser oscuro, Mettaton se apresuró a tomar al guardia en brazos antes de esquivar el ataque, Undyne hizo lo mismo saltando a un lado e invocando varias lanzas que se dirigieron como balas a su objetivo, al cual atravesaron de lado a lado, quedándose atoradas en éste, entonces, las lanzas empezaron a ser absorbidas por la criatura y después volvieron a ser disparadas, esta vez contra los dos monstruos y el humano; Mettaton se elevó en los aires con los propulsores de sus botas, Undyne saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —preguntó Undyne mirando al guardia de seguridad._

 _—_ _¡¿Usted cree que yo sé?! ¡Apareció de la nada! —le gritó de vuelta, aferrándose fuertemente al cuello de Mettaton, quién disparó unas cuantas bombas a su oponente antes de aterrizar al lado de Undyne._

 _—_ _Creo que será mejor que salga —le dijo Mettaton al hombre soltándolo, éste cayó al suelo—, las cosas se van a poner un poco explosivas._

 _No hizo falta decir nada más, el guardia de seguridad salió corriendo disparado del centro comercial, era claro que en ningún entrenamiento de vigilante le enseñaron a lidiar con batallas de monstruos._

 _—_ _¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Undyne nuevamente, invocando otras lanzas más al ver que la criatura estaba quieta preparándose para su siguiente ataque, esta vez Mettaton entendió que le estaba hablando a él._

 _—_ _No lo sé —admitió el robot mientras cambiaba a su forma original—, se parecen a los centinelas que Alphys estaba desarrollando, pero definitivamente no eran así._

 _La máquina empezó a lanzar esferas oscuras contra ellos, parecían enormes bolas de vacío, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué pasaría si las tocaban. Mettaton fue el primero en tomar acción, convirtiendo una de sus manos en un cañón, disparó varias bombas con forma de mini-Mettaton que se pegaron a éste y luego explotaron, creando un gran agujero en la máquina que empezó a convulsionar._

 _Undyne no se molestó en preguntar si había funcionado o no, inmediatamente invocó miles de lanzas por encima de la máquina, flechas que le atravesaron de arriba abajo haciendo que se quedara inmóvil._

 _—_ _¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Undyne con cuidado._

 _Mettaton no alcanzó a responderle cuando la máquina empezó a brillar nuevamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo de forma frenética, varios cubos blancos se movían a su alrededor y luego de repente dejaron de verla. Había desaparecido totalmente, incluyendo las lanzas._

 _—_ _¡¿A dónde fue?! —preguntó Undyne mirando a todos lados alerta._

 _—_ _¡Arriba! —exclamó Mettaton._

 _La ex capitana levantó su rostro encontrándose con la máquina a unos metros de ella, éste disparó las mismas lanzas que ella le lanzó instantes atrás; rápidamente, Undyne desvió todas las lanzas usando otra de ellas como escudo, al mismo tiempo, Mettaton disparó un cañón contra la máquina, que nuevamente desapareció de su vista y reapareció a sus espaldas, estuvo a punto de lanzar otro láser, pero fue interrumpido por otra lanza que le atravesó nuevamente, esta vez, Undyne la sostenía del otro lado._

 _—_ _¡Mettaton, ve por Frisk! —le ordenó mientras que tomando impulso pateaba la máquina mandándola a volar varios metros de distancia— ¡Yo me encargo de esta cosa!_

 _Mettaton no estaba en posición para negarse, lo ideal habría sido ir los dos contra la chica de caperuza, pero ese pequeño inconveniente había alterado todos los planes, no había tiempo de discutir._

 _—_ _¡No seas muy cruel con él, cari! —le gritó mientras activaba sus propulsores y desaparecía entre los pasillos del centro comercial._

 _La máquina no se molestó en seguirlo, preparó el siguiente ataque para confrontar a Undyne, ella preparó una lanza más, comprendiendo que todo lo que le lanzara se lo iba a devolver con la misma fuerza, el plan era sencillo: molerlo a golpes. Le habría encantado tener un plan más elaborado pero en esos momentos no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar en una táctica sofisticada._

 _Undyne estaba al límite. Mientras esquivaba y atacaba no podía evitar sentir el cansancio de esas semanas sobre sus hombros, había tenido que fingir que todo estaba bien frente a sus compañeros de trabajo y también frente a sus alumnos (en especial Frisk), pero trabajar como maestra de educación física y a la vez tratar de abrir nuevamente la guardia real en secreto con ayuda de los reyes no era trabajo sencillo._

 _Quizás se estaba oxidando, pensó con amargura, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejaron el subsuelo, no obstante la paz trae consecuencias y entre ellas estaba que sus sentidos de alerta se habían ablandado un poco. ¿Pero quién podía culparla? Su vida había pasado de vigilar todo un reino y comandar toda una guardia a sencillamente ser la maestra de educación física en una modesta escuela, su mente había sido inundada por niños problemáticos y había adaptado su propia rutina de tranquilidad en una vida pacífica que había planeado mantener hasta el día de su muerte._

 _Ese ideal había sido destruido repentinamente por ataques sinsentido de enemigos desconocidos._

 _La máquina casi la aplastó, consiguió esquivar a último minuto pero eso no lo hacía menos preocupante, había estado tan estresada que ahora ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la batalla, golpear a esa cosa no iba a ayudar a desfogar su frustración por tener que estar haciendo doble trabajo y mantenerse mintiéndole a Frisk, esa odiosa máquina no parecía ser afectada por sus golpes._

 _—_ _wow, el que sea que haya construido eso debe haber_ maquinado _un muy buen plan._

 _Una voz habló a sus espaldas, Undyne se giró e inmediatamente sintió una ráfaga de viento pasarle a un lado, miles de huesos azules se clavaron en la máquina haciéndola convulsionar._

 _—_ _mmm… entonces se trata de una máquina fantasma —Undyne volvió a ver al interlocutor, encontrándose con Sans, el esqueleto tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y tenía la misma mirada floja de siempre._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Undyne sorprendida._

 _—_ _hey, soy los refuerzos —respondió Sans guiñando un ojo._

 _En eso, la máquina que había estado convulsionando con anterioridad ahora empezaba a derretirse, parecía un río de lodo cuyos fluidos desaparecían al tocar el suelo. Al final, ya no estuvo más ahí._

 _—_ _Qué asco —murmuró Undyne con desprecio antes de ver a Sans—, ¿lo mataste…?_

 _Pero en ese momento, Undyne vio algo en los ojos de Sans que no había visto antes, ¿estaba frunciendo el ceño? El esqueleto miraba fijamente los huesos azules que en un momento aprisionaron al centinela, entonces, con un chasquido de dedos los desapareció y miró a Undyne._

 _—_ _vamos, Frisk nos espera._

 _—_ _Sabes algo —murmuró Undyne al comprender su mirada—. Sabes… ¿sabes qué era esa cosa, Sans? —él se quedó en silencio— ¡Responde!_

 _—_ _je, nope, no sé nada de nada, capitana pez —respondió el esqueleto con gracia—. pero en este momento creo que deberíamos estar en otro lado, ¿no es así?»_

Undyne era más perspicaz de lo que quería demostrar, sabía que Alphys había estado muy nerviosa últimamente, también había escuchado una que otra vez la voz de Sans en la casa a altas horas de la noche mucho antes de que esos dos hubiesen decidido contarle la verdad a todos. Undyne sabía también que esas bestias (y la creatura con la que había luchado aquel día) tenían un horroroso parecido con las Amalgamas, sencillamente había hecho la vista gorda porque no quería presionar a Alphys, pero las cosas estaban saliéndose de control.

Demonios, incluso Mettaton parecía estar más enterado de los proyectos de Alphys que ella, con quién estaba viviendo desde que llegaron a la superficie.

Pero Sans… Sans estaba inquietándola más de lo que había esperado, él _sabía_ cosas que ellos no pero no les había comentado nada al respecto, incluso había estado investigando con Alphys sobre las almas humanas antes de que ellos se hubiesen enterado de todo el desastre que había detrás de ello. Sabía que Sans había trabajado un tiempo en los laboratorios del Subsuelo, pero se había retirado, se suponía que habían cosas que él ya no debería saber, cosas como la situación actual de las almas o qué demonios era esa cosa que Mettaton había llamado centinela.

—Undyne, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alphys con discreción.

Undyne miró a su amiga, había olvidado por un momento que estaban almorzando.

—Lo siento, Alphys, no tengo hambre —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó nuevamente mirándola de forma inquisitiva.

—Sí, es algo que me ha estado molestando hace un rato —admitió Undyne mirándola con cansancio, Alphys asintió con la cabeza atenta—. ¿Has escuchado sobre los centinelas?

—Oh… es eso… —susurró Alphys bajando un poco la voz, Undyne esperó su respuesta— Mettaton me dijo que se enfrentaron a un enemigo con la forma de mis centinelas —le dijo con suavidad—, yo… ese era un proyecto que abandoné… estoy segura de que no pueden ser los mismos centinelas de los que estamos hablando, cuando Mettaton me dijo de ello, fui a mi laboratorio a confirmar si seguían ahí.

—¿Y?

—Sí —asintió Alphys—, estaban iguales, no los había terminado … ¿por qué preguntas?

Undyne suspiró dejando de lado su cubierto, la mirada de Alphys expresó más y más preocupación.

—Estos días han sido un desastre —le dijo cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos—. Esas cosas estaban tras Frisk… no hemos avanzado nada en la investigación y ahora todo está en manos de la policía humana. Encima… siento que Sans esconde algo.

Alphys miró a Undyne con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó. Alphys y Sans ya les habían dicho todo lo que sabían, no había más razón para desconfiar.

—Es un presentimiento —susurró Undyne cansada.

—Si es así… creo que deberías hablar con él —le propuso mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro—. Quizás solo es un malentendido… no sería bueno si discutiéramos entre nosotros en estos momentos…

Undyne la miró y tomando su mano sonrió un poco, agradeciéndole.

—Tienes razón, hablaré con ese saco de huesos.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, el teléfono de Undyne empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Sans. Ella miró el celular con confusión, Sans no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba el tiempo de darte una llamada a no ser que fuese por algo importante o para una broma ridícula.

—¿Sans? —contestó poniendo en altavoz.

 _—_ _hey undyne, ¿qué tal_ nadas _?_

 _—_ _¡Deja las estúpidas bromas y habla bien!_ —se escuchó a alguien de fondo, Undyne reconoció a Flowey.

 _—_ _tu humor está de espinas._

—Sans, por amor a… ¡habla ya! —pidió Undyne empezando a hartarse.

 _—_ _parece que el humor del yerbajo te ha_ envenenado —Undyne y Flowey gruñeron—. _bueno, como decía… ¿conoces de algo a la rojita?_

—¿La chica de caperuza? —preguntó Undyne enarcando una ceja, Alphys la miró intrigada— No, de nada, ¿por qué?

 _—_ _ella afirma conocerte muy bien, ¿no te suena de nada el nombre "red"?_ —preguntó nuevamente—, _¿y a alphys?_

—¿No es el personaje de un videojuego? —preguntó Alphys curiosa.

 _—_ _heh_ —Sans se rio, nadie entendió a qué venía su risa— _, ya sé, pero no creo que es el mismo juego que tenemos en mente._

—Sans, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Undyne molesta ya de preguntas sinsentido.

 _—_ _estaba confirmando algo nada más, undyne, ¿podrías venir? creo que esta chiquilla está explotando de emoción por verte, hasta hueso._

Colgó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Undyne mirando el celular con extrañez—. ¿Conocer a esa loca?

—B-bueno… ¿no es extraño? Eres la capitana de la guardia real… y se supone que conoces a todos, pero ella…

Undyne abrió los ojos, tenía sentido. Ahora recordaba alguno que otro balbuceo de esa niña de caperuza, sus ojos de sorpresa al verla, no la recordaba pero era obvio que ella la conocía de alguna forma…

—Me voy.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Alphys siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

—Iré a la comisaría, hay algunas cosas que necesito saber, nos vemos en la cena —se despidió Alphys con una sonrisa mientras salía.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó Alphys mientras la veía alejarse, una vez estuvo sola bajó la mirada.

Todo estaba volviéndose un desastre, Undyne tenía razón en eso pero debían trabajar duro para que al menos los problemas fuesen menores, Alphys ya no tenía nada más que ocultar, lo de las almas, lo de las amalgamas y sus demás trabajos habían sido descubiertos, quizás su mayor secreto era Flowey… pero ese era un secreto que se iba a llevar consigo hasta su tumba.

Pero Sans… las palabras de Undyne la habían inquietado, no sabía si Sans estaba ocultando algo, pero le daba miedo que era así fuese algo peligroso, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo terrible que era soportar una carga en soledad.

Suspiró. Definitivamente iba a hablar con Sans, pero por el momento tenía una fiesta navideña que organizar.

.-

Flowey todavía no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿En serio vamos a dejarla ir? ¿Así como así? —preguntó la flor con molestia.

—yup, no es como si pudiésemos hacer algo más, además, undyne seguro hará que se sienta como un pez en el agua.

—¡Ugh! ¡Deja ya tus estúpidos chistes!

—no deberías gritar, nos pueden escuchar.

Habían decidido apelar a casa por cárcel para Red, como Sans había dicho era bastante incómodo trabajar en su caso estando ella en prisión; habían llamado a Undyne para que ésta firmara con la persona que sería responsable del cuidado de la caperucita roja, claramente todo el asunto estaba tratándose con cuidado y habían tenido que llamar a Asgore para que ayudara a la causa. Si lo que Sans estaba pensando era cierto, entonces Red podía ser una pequeña pista para encontrar un misterio aún mayor.

Afortunadamente nadie (además de Flowey) le estaba preguntando por sus razones, tenía demasiada flojera como para pensar en una buena excusa.

Ahora, con Flowey en manos estaban caminando por los pasillos del hospital, estaba oscuro y desolado, Flowey recordó aquellas historias de terror que Chara le contaba por las noches con intenciones de no dejarlo dormir, aunque ahora como flor, todo ese miedo se desvanecía, lo más aterrador en ese lugar era Sans.

—Entonces deberías dejar de hacer chistes de tan mal gusto —espetó de mala gana.

—lo siento, yerbajo, sin chistes no hay sans como sin mal humor no hay flowey.

—¡Que mi sentido del humor no sea estúpido no significa que no lo tenga! —se defendió.

—y gritos. sin gritos no hay flowey.

La flor empezó a gruñir con irritación a punto de gritarle sus cuatro verdades al molesto esqueleto, pero en ese instante algo más llamó su atención. Una sombra delgada se movía lentamente a ellos, no podía ver bien pero por una de las ventanas se filtraba la luz de la luna permitiéndole ver un rostro delgado, pálido y sombrío, en bata blanca que cojeaba hasta ellos.

Muy bien, eso sí que había conseguido espantarlo.

—¡¿Q-qué es eso?! —gritó llamando la atención de Sans, que volteó a ver en dirección del pasillo.

—yo no veo nada —dijo el esqueleto con calma—, ¿se te subió la clorofila a la cabeza?

—¡Deja tus estúpidos chistes y…!

—¿Flowey? —habló el fantasma, su voz era familiar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Flowey tuvo el impulso de querer golpear a Yūsuke con fuerza, ¡lo había espantado! Aun se preguntaba con seriedad si Yūsuke era en serio humana o no.

—wow flowey, llamar a una chica "eso" no es muy amable, ¿no? —bromeó Sans, ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Usted… ¿no es Sans? —preguntó Yūsuke acercándose a ellos, más de cerca ya dejaba de parecer un fantasma, solamente era una chica con ojeras que parecía bastante cansada—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo los dejaron entrar?

—¿Qué haces **tú** aquí? —preguntó Flowey de vuelta— ¡Deberías estar en tu camilla!

—Me despertaron unos chillidos bastante conocidos —comentó Yūsuke con un tono que le daba a entender que hablaba de él—, ¿y ustedes? Si necesitabas hablar conmigo podías venir mañana.

—las charlas nocturnas son más agradables, niña —dijo Sans—. es mejor así, porque quizás podamos endulzar un poco el tema del que vamos a hablar.

Yūsuke se quedó en silencio observándolos a los dos.

—Frisk está bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó de primeras, Sans asintió—. Entonces, vamos a hablar de por qué tengo un alma verde, ¿no?

Sans no preguntó cómo era que Yūsuke lo sabía, él ya sabía que Flowey le había comentado un par de cosas a la muchacha creyendo que era un fantasma real. Qué bueno, así se ahorraban un buen rato de explicación.

—qué bueno sabe que estás enterada —dijo Sans—. en ese caso, ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar menos fantasmagórico? estaremos hablando por un buen rato.

Sans le ofreció una mano, Yūsuke dudó un momento, ¿y si alguna enfermera se levantaba a revisar si estaba en la camilla? No obstante, ella sabía que no iba a ocurrir algo así, normalmente las enfermeras olvidaban que ella estaba interna en el hospital así que si ella no las llamaba nadie venía en su ayuda. Asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano del esqueleto.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos, un placer leerles! Me sorprendo realmente de cómo soy capaz de subir esto cuando estoy en mitad de exámenes finales XD  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por apoyar la historia, lamento mucho la poca continuidad que he podido darle y espero que no se hayan perdido (yo me perdí y tuve que leer los últimos capítulos del arco). ¡En fin! Este ha sido el final del arco de la Amabilidad, espero poder tener el epílogo pronto para poder empezar con el siguiente arco. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero poder leerlos pronto!_

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** _¡Hola! Un gusto leerte. Oh cielos, si alguien me hubiese dicho que le habría gustado que Frisk besara a Red lo hacía, en serio, la forma de coqueteo máxima (?). No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar el fanfic, ya tengo planeado cada arco e incluso el final, pero el tiempo que tengo para escribir es muy limitado, lamentablemente u.u.  
_ _¡En cuanto tenga tiempo leeré el fanfic y te comentaré qué tal me pareció! Gracias por comentar y leer, ¡mantén tu determinación!_

 _ **Riel. :** Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

✾ **Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo III**  
∟ _La razón de ser amable._


	29. (4) Epílogo III

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 **SoulTale**  
 **Jasminum Officinale**

「La historia de un fantasma 」

—✾—✾—✾—  
 **Epílogo III**  
 **La razón de ser amable** **  
**—✾—✾—✾—

Yūsuke tenía un secreto bochornoso, una clase de secreto que era más cruel que gracioso e irónico que divertido: podía ver fantasmas. Fantasmas humanos.

Bueno, decir que podía ver fantasmas era un poco exagerado, Yūsuke en realidad podía ver _un fantasma._

Lo irónico era el hecho de que sin ser un fantasma por alguna razón siempre la confundían con uno.

Lo cruel del asunto era que le tenía terror a los espectros.

Por estas dos razones es natural pensar que Yūsuke al darse cuenta que tenía una compañera sobrenatural se espantó en sobremanera. Hubiese sido un poco más llevadero si el fantasma hubiese sido un monstruo, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ellos… El problema radicaba en que conoció a Kimmy _antes_ de que los monstruos fueran liberados del Monte Ebott.

Kimmy era el nombre que decidió darle, no sabía si era su nombre real pero era mucho más confortante pensar el ella como "Kimmy" que como "la niña fantasma"; había parecido un día de la nada, volvía de la escuela cuando la encontró parada en mitad de la sala. Hubiese sido agradable decir que Kimmy era una niña dulce y que por su apariencia no infundía terror a la primera… pero desgraciadamente aunque eso podría ser cierto, sus facciones adorables no aminoraron el grito de espanto de Yūsuke.

Sí, era tierna, sí, se veía dulce, no, no tenía sangre chorreando de su boca, pero Yūsuke era muy perceptiva, al verla casi transparente, con su piel pálida, ojos brillantes verdes, ojeras y un delantal desgastado… bien, sumó dos más dos y el resultado fue fantasma.

Su familia la tranquilizó, todos menos Keichi que se veía extrañamente deleitado de verla tan asustada, se convenció de que había sido solo producto del cansancio del día, pero su teoría empezó a desmontarse después de la séptima aparición.

Kimmy no hablaba, pero tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer repentinamente haciendo de su vida una película de terror, siempre que estaba frente a ella abría la boca como si quisiera decirle algo, pero nada salía de ella. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Yūsuke para entender que en realidad no era que no quisiera hablar, Kimmy no _podía_ hablar, al darse cuenta de eso hizo un esfuerzo por no escapar de la niña y le dio la oportunidad de expresarse.

Tardaron un poco, pero al cabo de unos minutos y muchos nervios, Yūsuke pudo entender lo que Kimmy decía al leerle los labios.

 _"Cuidado y… perdón."_

Kimmy no era muy buena calmado a las personas.

Ese mismo día se informó en las noticias sobre la llegada de los monstruos del Monte Ebott, desde ese preciso día su presencia se volvió como el aire.

Si antes de ese acontecimiento Yūsuke no destacaba mucho por lo silenciosa que era, ahora nadie la notaba a menos que hiciese un escándalo, la única excepción a aquello era su familia, pero descartándolos a ellos era lo mismo que no existir.

Fue horrible.

Era deprimente en cierto modo no ser reconocida por nadie, andar y ser ignorada, tratar de ser incluida en una conversación y ser despreciada. Sabía que si hacía un estropicio podría llamar la atención, pero ese no era su estilo, no le gustaba la simple idea de tener que causar problemas para ser notada.

Así que fue al polo opuesto.

Esperando poder ser reconocida empezó con pequeñas obras amables, tan simples como ayudar a una anciana con las pesadas compras, ofrecerse a cocinar en una de las muchas casas de abrigo de su vecindario, asear su salón de clase u ofrecerle su ayuda a Flowey la flor.

Bueno… realmente aquello último acarreó más problemas de los que había esperado.

Frisk Dreemurr era una persona realmente especial, era de esas pocas personas que se habían dignado en darle las gracias y recordarla por más de dos días, era natural estar fascinada y a la vez conmovida. Una persona normal quizás se habría alejado en el mismo momento en el que hubiese presenciado la lucha a espada y sartén de Frisk con la extraña chica de caperuza de nombre Red, pero ella estaba ahí, en el hospital porque no supo mantenerse al margen de la situación.

¿Quizás había sido su sed de atención? ¿O la genuina preocupación que Frisk le producía? Preocupación que claramente, era casi tan aterradora como un fantasma.

Yūsuke podía ser amable, podía estar dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier persona, no le importaba en lo más mínimo incomodarse por acomodar a alguien más, pero a pesar de todo eso no era tonta, sabía que no había explicación humana a su repentinas ansias de proteger a Frisk cuando le había conocido de tan poco.

Lo que más le asustaba de todo ello, aunque no lo expresara era lo dispuesta que estaba a dar su vida por la de Frisk. No había dudado un solo segundo a la hora de enfrentarse a un monstruo con una espada que amenazaba con matarla en pro de la seguridad de Frisk. Por Dios, ¡ella tenía familia! Tenía cuatro hermanos y dos padres que amaba, pero ninguno de ellos se cruzó por su mente cuando estaba en mitad de la batalla por Frisk contra Red.

—no es por asustarte ni nada, niña, pero tienes el alma de un niño muerto contigo.

Las palabras de Sans el esqueleto no fueron tan perturbadoras como en realidad lo eran, a decir verdad, fueron como una revelación.

Analizando todo lo anterior (Kimmy, su pobre presencia, Frisk, Flowey y su alma de color verde) tenía demasiado sentido.

Todo era culpa de Kimmy.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró Flowey no creyendo que Sans hubiese dicho de forma tan natural algo tan brutal como eso.

—hey niña, estás pálida, ¿el fantasma te comió la lengua? —preguntó Sans de forma jocosa.

Pero el chiste no era divertido.

—Ella siempre está pálida, idiota —dijo Flowey de mala gana.

—Estoy bien —afirmó Yūsuke después de su pequeño intervalo de shock. Su rostro se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre, no obstante, sus cortas uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano producto de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños—. ¿Son esas almas que buscan esas bestias?

Flowey guardó silencio ante su pregunta. Era cierto, Yūsuke lo sabía todo, él mismo se lo había dicho el día en el que le pidió por protección a Frisk; en parte era un alivio saber que tendrían que omitir las explicaciones, por otro lado se maldijo a sí mismo por la forma en la que le explicó a la chica todo el asunto de las almas, creyendo que ella jamás se vería en el lugar de Frisk.

—sí —respondió Sans por él—, pareces estar bien informada eh.

Ante los ojos de Yūsuke no pasó desapercibida la mirada de reojo que el esqueleto le regaló a la flor. Flowey no dijo nada, así que Yūsuke decidió hablar.

—Flowey me lo explicó todo hace tiempo —su voz, como siempre era inexpresiva—. El alma de un mago y un niño muerto. ¿No es así? —Sans asintió con la cabeza, Yūsuke juntó ambas manos, apretándolas a la par que veía al monstruo y a la flor con seriedad—. ¿Voy a morir?

—¿de dónde sacaste eso, niña? —preguntó Sans con calma.

—Deducción propia —respondió casi de inmediato—. Están tratando de matar a Frisk porque tiene un alma humana y ustedes buscan las almas restantes. Si me quitan el alma que tengo significa que moriré, ya sea en manos de los enemigos o en sus manos —después de su explicación se mantuvo en silencio esperando una respuesta, no obtuvo nada, Flowey no parecía ser capaz de responder y Sans trataba de entender cómo una chica tan joven había llegado a una conclusión casi acertada. Yūsuke interpretó el silencio por sí misma y agregó—: No quiero morir.

Sus palabras fueron suaves, con un matiz diferente, ambos supieron en ese instante que Yūsuke en realidad estaba aterrada.

»Cuando estaba luchando contra Red… pensé que no me importaba morir si era por proteger a Frisk —admitió mientras uno de sus puños se abría y su mano se aferraba a uno de sus brazos, apretando—. Ahora solo puedo pensar: ¿qué rayos estaba pensando en ese momento? No puedo morir, no quiero morir ni siquiera por Frisk —les miró, apretando los labios— pero tengo la sensación de que si Frisk se mete en peligro nuevamente saltaré a protegerle a costa de mi propia integridad. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Flowey comprendió en ese instante lo que ocurría: Yūsuke casi murió tratando de proteger a Frisk, Kouhei enfrentó a una bestia horrible para protegerle también y desde entonces había estado obsesionado por procurar su bien. La respuesta era obvia: eran las almas.

Recordó cómo las almas acudieron en ayuda de Frisk cuando se enfrentaron en su forma Omega, cómo todas le habían desobedecido asegurando la victoria de Frisk. Las almas por naturaleza estaban protegiendo a Frisk y para ello no tenían problema en alterar los deseos propios de los humanos que las contenían en ese momento.

—posiblemente es cosa del alma que tienes —dijo Sans resumiendo toda su deducción de forma vaga y simple—. tienes razón en casi todo, niña, excepto en la parte en la que te matamos. la única forma que mato humanos es de risa.

Flowey le miró con desprecio, ese sucio mentiroso…

—Estos nerds están buscando la forma de extraer las almas sin matarlos en el proceso —explicó Flowey rodando los ojos, Yūsuke le miró interesada—. A penas hemos encontrado dos. Tú y el niño llorón.

—Kouhei —susurró Yūsuke, aparentemente lo reconocía.

—pero necesitamos tu cooperación, debemos estudiar tu alma, niña —dijo Sans esperando una respuesta afirmativa, era demasiado flojo como para pensar en una forma de convencerla o una amenaza—. ¿aceptas?

Yūsuke se quedó en silencio. Era perturbador que te pidieran analizar tu alma, en especial cuando sabías que si algo le pasaba a tu alma sería un Game Over instantáneo. Pero no tenía otra opción. Las piezas se unían en su cabeza, seguramente el alma verde que tenía dentro de sí era de Kimmy, Kimmy entonces debía ser uno de esos niños caídos del Subsuelo. Si se deshacía del alma se libraría de Kimmy, la volverían a notar, no estaría en peligro.

Todo a cambio de la insegura propuesta de estudiar su alma y con ello a una posible muerte.

—Acepto —dijo con seriedad, mirando a Sans a los ojos. No tenía nada que perder, con ese alma dentro moriría de todas formas tarde o temprano.

Sans enganchó su sonrisa, extendiendo su mano a Yūsuke.

—es un trato.

Ya tenían en sus manos a una de seis.

En medio de ellos, la flor que observó cómo la chica humana tomaba la esquelética mano de Sans cerrando el trato. No se veía para nada feliz.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Un placer leerlos a todos! Realmente me disculpo por mis muy largas desapariciones, actualmente, no podré responder sus hermosos comentarios, he estado bastante ocupada desde el momento de mi desaparición, es más, tenía el epílogo listo hace un tiempo, pero no quería publicarlo hasta tener completo el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, quería actualizar pronto al menos _algo, _para demostrar que tengo todas las intenciones de continuar con el fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Aunque no pueda responder comentarios continúo leyéndolos, son los que me dan la motivación para continuar con esto.  
¡Espero les haya gustado este corto epílogo! Espero podamos leernos pronto en el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

❃El nombre completo de Yūsuke es Yūsuke Jazmín Gómez.  
❃Padece de Pirofobia.  
❃Jazmín es el nombre de una flor cuyo significado es belleza, pureza en el amor y **amabilidad.**

* * *

✿ **Siguiente Arco: Alyssum saxalitis** ✿  
Valentía salvó a alguien.  
 _La historia de un huérfano._


End file.
